Bold Ace
by Lullaby-Sarahi
Summary: Esta es una historia ALTERNATIVA fuera de la dimensión de Bleach. Ichigo y Rukia tienen problemas. Ichigo descubrio la relación entre Rukia y Aizen. Byakuya y Soi Fong estan a punto del divorcio. Soi Fong encontró una carta que tal vez cambie un poco la historia. OJO, Lemon!
1. Bold Ace

A/N: Esto es una idea que nació después de leer una historia que me gusto por la idea principal, pero los detalles me dejaron blah. Este es un universo alternativo. No es Bleach Bleach… pero una historia inspirada por algunos de los personajes. La historia circula alrededor de nuestros queridos personajes Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, e Inoue. Esta historia tiene un poco de contenido fuerte (por eso la M), asi que si no les gusta el "limone", no lo lean :p. Espero que les guste.

La banda: **Bold Ace**

Vocalista: Ichigo Kurosaki

Vocalista: Orihime Inoue

Guitarra eléctrica: Renji Abarai

Bajo: Ikkaku Madarame

Teclado eléctrico: Hisagi Shuuhei

Bateria: Sado Yasutora

Renji tocaba la guitarra electrica con una sonada lenta. Era el único en el atico donde practicaban todas las tardes después de las clases. Estaba concentrado en la música, tenia los ojos cerrados mientras tocaba. Movia su cabeza al ritmo de la balada que tocaba y mantenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras pensaba en esa persona especial que ocupaba siempre su corazón. No se había dado cuenta que alguien había entrado en el cuarto. La chica bajaba lentamente las escaleras. La pelirroja se detuvo por un momento para ver a su amigo tocar su guitarra con tanta dulzura. Al ver la expresión en cara de Renji y al escuchar la música no pudo evitar pero sonreir. La música era muy hermosa. Renji toco la última nota cuando escuchó inmediatamente unos fervientes aplausos.

-Eso fue increíble! Tu la compusiste no? Nunca antes la había escucha!- dijo Orihime con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Renji se sorprendió. Un sombra sonrosada cubrió sus mejillas al momento.-Cuanto tiempo llevas allí escuchando??- le preguntó sorprendido y un poco apenado.

-Acabo de llegar así que sólo escuche el final. Pero lo poco que escuche fue fantástico! Te juro que a veces siento como si pudieras llevarme a un lugar completamente diferente que este cuando escucho tu música- le dijo ella emocioda levantando los brazos para demostrar más sus sentimientos.

-Jejeje… gracias…- le dijo Renji mientras se rascaba la nariz con el dedo y se ponía más sonrosado. "A veces si me gustaría por llevarte a otro lugar… sólo tu y yo en la realidad" pensó mientras se ponía de pie.

Los dos escucharon pasos que venia desde la parte de arriba. Los dos se dieron la vuelta para ver a los que discutían con la vos un poco alta. El resto de la banda estaba llegando. Chad, Ichigo, Ikkaku y Hisagi llegaban con colas en las manos.

-Todavia no puedo creer que hoy en la noche Kisuke Urahara va a estar escuchándonos… a nosotros… especialmente a nosotros… de todas la bandas en Tokio, nos va a escuchar a nosotros.- decía Ikkaku exceptico por lo que su amigo le había dicho antes.

-Bueno pues creelo. Mi papá es doctor personal de su esposa Yoruichi así que le pidió de favor personal que nos fuera a escuchar. Así que después de esta noche… creo que podemos decir que tenemos un gran chance de hacerla grande!- dijo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-Bueno, pero eso quiere decir que tenemos que sonar con nunca antes lo hemos hecho.- dijo Hisagi con una expresión seria en la cara.

-Siempre tienes que quitarnos la emoción del momento no?- le dijo Ikkaku mientras escupía al suelo.

-Hey yo… De que demonios están hablando?- preguntó Renji que estaba confundido.

-Hey Renji… cierto tu no lo sabes. El bastardo de Ichigo dice que el gran Kisuke Urahara… el representante de Rukia y Byakuya Kuchiki ira a vernos esta noche- le dijo Ikkaku.

-Pero… creí que ellos eran modelos… ustedes quieren hacerse modelos?- les preguntó una Orihime confundida.

Todos en el cuarto se dieron un golpe en la frente y dieron un gran suspiro.

-No Orihime… no queremos hacernos modelos… pero el también representa músicos… hasta escuche que tiene un estudio de grabación- le dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa.-Así que si cantamos bien entonces probablemente nos represente y podamos grabar unos cuantos 'singles'.

-Ahhhhhh! Ya entendí!- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces comenzemos a practicar- dijo Chad que se había mantenido en silencio desde atrás.

-Si, buena idea- dijo Ichigo y todos se dirigieron a sus instrumentos.

-Cuales vamos a tocar?- pregunto Hisagi desde atrás en el teclado.

-Yo opino que toquemos "Ichirin no hana" y "Bokura no ongaku" – dijo Ichigo. (A/N: Como son una banda creí que les podría algunas canciones de otros grupos con si fueran suyas. High and mighty color es una de mis bandas favoritas así que tome varias de sus canciones para que sean de Bold Ace '=').

-Suena bien conmigo- dijo Hisagi.

-Lo mismo para mi- dijo Ikkaku.

-Pero no tenemos que tocar tres canciones? Nos pagaron por tres canciones...- dijo Renji.

-Alguna sugerencia?- preguntó Ichigo.

-Bueno como las dos son canciones tuyas y las dos son rock creo que una balada para terminar la noche es una buena idea.- dijo Renji.

-Balada?? Odio baladas viejo!- dijo Ikkaku mientras conectaba su bajo.

-Pues yo creo que es una buena idea- dijo Orihime- asi podemos demostrar que no sólo podemos tocar rock sino variedad.- dijo con una sonrisa, luego volteándose hacia Renji y guiñándole el ojo.

-A mi también me gusta la idea- dijo Chad desde la batería.

-Bueno es tres contra tres- dijo Ichigo poniéndose el micrófono en la mejilla y sonriendo sarcásticamente hacia Renji. "Esto es una competencia" pensó Ichigo mientras miraba a Renji desafiante.

"Este bastardo me esta retando" pensó Renji.

-Quien dijo que yo votó en contra?- preguntó Hisagi- Yo estoy con Renji. Es buena idea demostrar que tenemos variedad.

Renji se dio la vuelta y dio le "thumbs up" a Hisagi, luego se volteo a Ichigo y le saco la lengua.

Ichigo sólo cerro los ojos un poco con una mirada desafiante. Renji le contesto la mirada. Se podía sentir como electricidad salía de los ojos de los dos muchachos. Orihime que estaba en el medio sólo reia nerviosamente.

-Je je je… muchachos no lo tomen tan a pecho…- decía mientras una gota de sudor escapaba de su cabeza. –Entoncs, que canción Renji? Dado que fue tu idea creo que es justo que escojas la canción.

-Porqué tiene que ser Ren…- iba a terminar Ichigo cuando Orihime le puso la mano enfrente de la cara en expresión tipo "hablale a la mano" interrumpiéndolo completamente.

-Pues yo digo que "Beatiful World" (A/N: Esta es de Utada Hikaru para los quieran escucharla) porque es la que mejor nos queda… además es justo que sea una canción escrita por alguien más. Esa canción de Orihime es muy buena.

-Hey Renji, pero en esa canción sólo canta Orihime.- dijo Ichigo frustado.

Renji sólo le saco la lengua y le mostro lo rojo de los ojos a Ichigo. Ichigo le dio una mirada eléctrica de nuevo.

-Podemos tocar una cuarta en la que sólo Ichigo cante para ser justos.- dijo Chad.

-Gracias Chad! Al menos alguien es justo en este grupo- dijo Ichigo.

-Pues toquemos "Velonica" ya que yo la compuse y asi son dos canciones compuestas por alguien más- dijo Hisagi.- Ahora practiquemos que nos escapamos de clase por nada…- dijo mientras tocaba una parte de la abeja para que todos dejaran de discutir.

-Suena bien!- dijo Ikkaku.- Comenzemos en el orden que las propusimos a la cuenta de 1…. 2… 3… y todos comenzaron a tocar y cantar.



En otro lado de la ciudad, en uno de los condominios más caros de la ciudad una sensión de fotografía se llevaba a cabo. La delgada muchacha de cabellos negros posaba sobre la cama con un vestido dorado que contrataba con las sabanas blancas de la gran cama donde ella estaba acostada. El maquillaje exagerado verde eléctrico no le quitaba la sensualidad y belleza de los ojos morados y profundos. El fotógrafo, que estaba parado con las piernas abiertas sobre ella, de repente se sintió exitado al verla allí en la cama desde el lente de su cámara.

"Se ve tan sensual…" pensó Aizen mientras tomaba más fotos y Rukia se movia por debajo de él. Una gota de sudor le bajo por la cien cuando el calor en su cuerpo comenzó a subir al igual que los latidos de su corazón eran más rápidos. –Bueno todos! Creo que tengo lo que quiero. Ya terminamos.

La gente que estaba en el cuarto comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Tienes fotos geniales!- le dijo Matsumoto desde atrás de una computadora donde las fotos se habían almanezados.

Aizen se paso la mano por el cabello –Lo sé, cuando he tomado fotos malas?- dijo con modestia- Ahora quiero a todos fuera de mi condo! Mañana pueden venir a recoger el equipo.

-Que? – dijo Matsumoto confundida.

-Ya oyeron todos! Los quiero afuera ahora!- dijo mientras sacaba la cámara del cuello.

La gente comenzó a murmurar mientras salian lentamente del lugar. Rukia quien seguía acostada en la cama trató de levantarse al momento que escucho que todos se iban.

-No… tu te quedas- dijo Aizen mientras la empujaba hacia abajo con el pie. Rukia cayó de nuevo en la cama confundida.

Matsumoto suspiró "… debi haberlo supuesto… siempre trae a las modelos con las que se quiere acostar a una sesión en su condo… todo porque el presidente de la revista adora su trabajo… y la verdad es que quien no adora su trabajo, este desgraciado es el mejor fotógrafo que ha existido en la historia hasta ahora." Pensó mientras iba recogiendo sus cosas y salía del cuarto.

-Señor Aizen… porque quiere que me quede?- le preguntó Rukia confundida después que todos habían salido del condo.

-Por qué?- le preguntó mientras baja lentamente encima de ella y ponía su mano la mejilla de Rukia- porque es hora de celebrar que acabamos de hacer arte mi querida señorita Kuchiki.- le termino de decir mientras le ponía la otra mano sobre el seno y le comenzaba a besar el cuello.

-Pe… ro… Ai… zen… yo… es… toy…- le dijo Rukia mientras se le escapa un suspiro al sentir que la mano que Aizen tenia en su mejilla ahora viajaba por su abdomen y llegaba hacia su gloria.

-Comprometida…- dijo Aizen con una sonrisa picara en el rostro mientras bajaba para besarla apasionadamente.

Rukia no podía negarlo. Ella sentía una atracción por el hombre que ahora le hacia sentir un placer que ella no había sentido hasta entonces. Sabia que no debía dejarlo seguir pero sus manos no se movían para detenerlo, por lo contrario ahora lo agarraban del cuello apretándolo en contra de su cuello.

El hombre levantó la cabeza y de nuevo le dio una sonrisa ahora desafiante, la vio directamente a los ojos. Rukia podía jurar que había una flama en lo profundo de esos ojos cafes. El bajo para besarla. Ella recibió el beso abriendo la boca. La lengua de Aizen entro en la suya explorándola. Ella comenzó a respirar cada vez más profundo y más excitada mientras él la seguía masajeando suavemente entre las piernas. Después de unos segundos dejo de hacerlo. Rukia abrió los ojos y dejo escapar una queja mientras seguía besando y abrazando a Aizen. El dejo escapar una pequeña risa y luego con la misma mano que masajeaba unos minutos atrás comenzó a jalar el interior de Rukia hacia abajo. Cuando lo tuvo fuera del camino introdujo su dedo anular dentro de Rukia.

"Es estrecha" pensó con satisfacción.

Rukia sintió un poco de dolor pero mucha satisfacción. Los besos se hacían cada vez más profundos y sensuales. Rukia lo jalaba cada vez más fuerte ahora con sus manos en sus hombros tratando de acercarlo más. El dedo de Aizen entraba y salía primero lentamente y luego más rápido y profundo. Rukia no podía evitar dejar salir quejidos de satisfacción y dolor de ves en cuando. Su corazón latia tan rápidamente que parecía que saldría de su pecho.

-Te gusta?- le preguntó Aizen con satisfacción al verla moder su labio inferior.

Rukia dijo que si con la cabeza. Aizen se alejo un poco y comenzó a introducir el dedo con un poco de más fuerza lo que hizó que Rukia dejara salir un pequeño grito de satisfacción mientras arqueaba la espada. –Dimelo… Dime que te gusta…- le dijo en su voz profunda.

Rukia no sabia si era el ritmo del dedo y el sonido de la voz de Aizen o las dos cosas pero el calor que comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo era sofocante y al mismo tiempo encantador.

-Me encanta!- dejo salir Rukia con un quejido.

Aizen dio media sonrisa mientras sacaba el dedo de dentro de Rukia y con las dos manos se baja el zipper de los pantalones negros que llevaba. Lentamente saco su miembro que esta completamente erecto.

Rukia que había abierto los ojos al momento que sintió el dedo salir miro admirada el tamaño de Aizen. "Es… enorme…"pensó mientras abria los ojos sorprendida.

Aizen sonrió con satisfacción al ver la expresión en los ojos de Rukia. Sin quitarse completamente el pantalón regreso de nuevo sobre Rukia y lentamente introdujo su pene dentro de Rukia. Rukia soltó un quejido de dolor mientras el se introducía dentro de ella.

"Eras virgen" pensó Aizen mientras terminaba de introducirse completamente –No te preocupes.- le dijo dulcemente mientras le quitaba los mechones que tenia en la cara suavemente.- De ahora en adelante sólo lo disfrutaras…- dijo luego la beso y comenzó a sacar y meter su miembro dentro de ella, primero en un ritmo lento luego más rápidamente.

Rukia comenzó a sentir en calor dentro de ella acumularse de nuevo. Él tenía la razón lo estaba disfrutando increíblemente. Aizen entraba cada vez más profundo. Él dejo de besarla y con sus brazos levanto las piernas de Rukia para poner sus rodillas en sus propios hombros. Entrando ahora más profundo. "Esta tan apretada" pensó mientras la introducía fuertemente lo más profundo que podía para entrar completamente dentro de ella. Ella sentía dolor pero al mismo tiempo una satisfacción indescriptible. El calor que se había acumulado dentro de ella comenzó a salir de control. De repente sintió como si algo dentro de ella explotara le agarro los brazos a Aizen y le incrusto las uñas mientras dejaba salir alaridos de su boca. No podía controlarse su espalda estaba completamente arqueada.

Aizen sintió como el interior de Rukia lo apretaba fuertemente como jalándolo hacia adentro y no pudo contenerlo más. Los dos vinieron juntos. El la besó fuertemente mientras terminaba dentro de ella. Ella lo jalo hacia ella también besándolo. Después de un rato los dos se separaron. El se dejo caer en la cama al lado de ella.

-Eras virgen, verdad?- le preguntó directamente Aizen.

Rukia que tenia su mano en la cara y aún respiraba agitada abrió los ojos sorprendidas.-Cómo…

-Hay sangre en las sabanas y acabas de manchar el vestido- le dijo Aizen señaladole hacia abajo sin levantarse de donde estaba.

Ella se levanto al momento- Mierda! Este es un Dolce!- dijo al ver parte de la falda que en efecto estaba manchada con su sangre.

-No te preocupes… se lo pediré a Gin, así que no tendras que regresarlo a la revista ahora ven para acá- le dijo jalándola del brazo. Ella cayó acostada al lado de él. Él le beso la frente con dulzura.- Eres la primera virgen con la que he estado… fue… diferente…- le dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Rukia sabia que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal pero le regreso el abrazo y cerró los ojos quedandosé dormida.

A/N: Bueno espero que les guste... a mi si me gusto xDD… Repito si no les gusta las escenas caliente dejen de leer porque asi va a ser toda la historia xDDD. Si les gusta y quieren más escriban reviews que se les aprecia mucho :D.


	2. El descubrimiento

A/N: Le cambie a T porque me parece que no se ve cuando uno entra en Bleach -_-… y me parece que no lo van a leer por eso. Gracias a las personas que han leído. No reviews todavía :'( mi corazón esta extremadamente triste. Si les gusta porfa reviews. Aquí no hay escenas calientes… las historia las tendrá, pero no será tan seguidas. Disfruten! Si eres menor de 16 no lo leas -_-

El descubrimiento

Uryu estaba dentro del hospital. Hoy como muchas otras noches pasaría horas metido entre enfermos, enfermeras y doctores. Era su pasión, pero dentro de él desearía tener más tiempo para pasarlo con su amada. Con impaciencia escuchaba el teléfono repicar sin respuesta. "No contesta ni el celular, ni en su casa... seguro esta molesta porque otra vez la deje plantada…" pensó mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Otra vez llamándole a tu prometida?- le preguntó la chica pelo negro que se le había acercado desde atrás. Y le extendia un expediente.

-Pasa algo Nemu?- dijo Uryu mientras tomaba el expediente.

-La señora con el síndrome de Ehlers-Danlos está teniendo complicaciones de nuevo. El doctor Moriyama me mando a buscarte para darte el expediente.- Le dijo Nemu seria.

Uryu dejo salir un suspiro de cansancio.-Pero estoy en mi descanso Nemu…

-Sabes bien que no hay descansos en medicina.- le dijo dándole palmadas en la espalda- ahora vamos… la señora esta sufriendo mucho.

-Tienes razón… vamos…- le dijo "buenas noches Rukia" pensó Uryu mientras los dos se alejaban.



Mientras tanto en el bar donde iban a tocar los chicos colocaban los instrumentos. Ichigo estaba muy nervioso y se miraba en su rostro. Gotas de sudor se resbalaban por sus sienes.

-Oi Ichigo… no sudes tanto que sino tendremos que ponerte desodorante en la frente! Jajajajaja!- le dijo Ikkaku mientras conectaba su bajo a los controles.

Todos comenzaron a reírse menos Ichigo que sólo le soltó una mirada fría a Ikkaku.

-Porqué tan nervioso Ichigo?- le preguntó Chad que estaba armando su batería.

-Es que de todos los días de práctica que hemos tenido Orihime tenía que decidir sonar peor que nunca justo hoy! Hoy que Urahara viene a vernos tocar!- dijo Ichigo completamente molesto.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar el comentario de Ichigo. Orihime termino de armar el pedestal para su micrófono y con una expresión triste salió corriendo del bar.

-Hey Ichigo… cierra el pico algunas veces, no? Ella es tan nerviosa como todos los demás. No tienes que hacerla sentir peor- le dijo Renji molesto mientras bajaba su guitarra para ponerla sobre los parlantes.

Ichigo sólo hizo un sonido entre sus dientes y vio a Renji salir detrás de Orihime.

-Esta vez si te pasaste grandísimo genio… Anda y discúlpate o te saco la madre cuando termine la noche y no estoy bromeando… a una dama no se le trata de esa manera aunque cante como rayos.- le dijo Ikkaku molesto.

Ichigo regreso a ver a Chad y Hisagi, los dos se miraban molestos también. –Esta bien ahora voy a disculparme.- Dijo y puso el micrófono en su estante y luego recogió el micrófono de Orihime que estaba en el suelo y lo puso en el estante de ella.

Afuera Orihime se había quedado frente a la puerta del bar que recién encendia las luces anunciando que estaban por abrir. Renji salía detrás de ella. Orihime se secó unas lagrimas que apenas salian de sus ojos.

-Hey… estas bien? El bestia del Ichigo a veces parece que habla con las patas en lugar de la cabeza…- dijo Renji dulcemente mientras le podía la mano sobre el hombro.

-Si estoy bien… - dijo y luego se quedó callada un momento.- De verdad sone tan mal?- le preguntó un poco triste.

-Bueno…- dijo Renji mientras pensaba en como salirse de eso, y si debía mentir o no.-… la verdad es que un poco… si…- rascándose la nariz de ella.

Orihime que lo miraba se rió. Siempre le había causado gracia cuando el hacia eso –Gracias por no mentirme- le dijo y le dio una sonrisa.

Él le regreso la sonrisa –Vamos de regreso. Esta noche sonaras increíble.- Renji le extendió la mano a Orihime. Ella le dio la mano y los dos se dieron la vuelta cuando Ichigo salió del establecimiento. Los dos se pararon.

Ichigo dio una reverencia y dijo – Perdoname. Soy un idiota que debería meterse el pie en la boca en lugar de hablar.- luego se levanto y con ojos tristes añadió – en serio no quería hacerte llorar Orihime…

A Orihime le sorprendió ver la tristeza y la sinceridad en sus ojos. Incosientemente quitó la mano de la mano de Renji y tomó la de Ichigo. Renji cambio su expresión a una de tristeza –No te preocupes. Yo estoy bien! Además tenias la razón… pero te prometo que sonaré mejor que nunca esta noche. Tu sueño… digo… nuestro sueño se harán realidad.- le dijo sonriendo. Ichigo le regreso la sonrisa.

-Bueno ahora que las cosas están arregladas, vamos todos adentro a crear 'some magic'!- dijo Renji mientras los abrazaba haciendo que separan las manos y los empujo hacia adentro del bar.

Una hora había pasado. El bar se lleno. Siempre se llenaba cuando 'Bold Ace' se presentaba, por eso Tessai los contrataba casi con regularidad los viernes. Sólo una mesa con una señal de 'reservada' estaba vacia en toda el bar. '

-Seguro que vendrá?- le preguntó Tessai al nervioso de Ichigo.

-Eso me dijo el viejo…- dio una gran suspiró y luego se paro de donde estaba al ver que su amigos lo llamaban. –Bueno es hora de tocar de todas maneras… la cuarta canción es gratis por tu apoyo y por reservar la mesa…- le dijo Ichigo y camino hasta el pequeño escenario del bar. Al llegar se paro entre al lado de Orihime y de Ikkaku, donde generalmente se posicionada para cantar. - Cantemos y toquemos con si él estuviera aquí…- dijo Ichigo decidido.

Orihime le dijo que si con la cabeza y detrás de ella Renji le dio la señal de la paz. Y los jóvenes comenzaron a tocar y cantar con todos sus corazones.

Afuera del bar una pareja con lentes oscuros y vestidos con ropas muy caras para el lugar donde iban se pararon afuera. –Vez que te dije que tal vez valdría la pena venir- le dijo la mujer de cabello negro y largo con una sonrisa a su esposo.

-Porqué tu lo dijiste es que vinimos, Yoruichi- le contesto el hombre de cabellos rubios y con una sonrisa.

Al entrar Urahara se sorprendió por lo lleno que estaba el bar. Al levantar la mirada vio a los jóvenes tocando con todo lo que tenían.

-Viste… ahora donde nos sentamos?- le dijo Yoruichi. Él que se había quedado callado al ver lo bueno que eran los jóvenes enfrete de él no le contesto nada.- Hey Kisuke… te estoy hablando…- le dijo ella con cara seria.

-Eh… asientos… - vio alrededor y vio la mesa con la seña de reservada. La regreso a ver sonriendo con confianza –Pues nos sentaremos allí por supuesto…

-Y como sabes que es para nosotros?- le dijo ella seria.

-Sólo lo sé- le dijo y con la mano en la espalda de ella comenzó a guiarla entre la gente.

Los chicos lo vieron sentarse. Urahara se quitó los lentes y les levantó el dedo gordo en señal de apruebo. Ikkaku y Ichigo se vinieron entre ellos y comenzaron a dar el show de sus vidas.

-Te veo feliz- le dijo Yoruichi al ver la expresión de Urahara.

-Como no voy a estar feliz? Acabo de encontrar a la próxima mejor banda de Japón.- le contestó satisfecho. Ella sonrió al reconocer la mirada de satisfacción en los ojos de su esposo y regreso a ver a la banda que tocaba.

Al final de la noche mientras el bar estaba cerrando Ichigo y Hisagi estaban sentados frente a Urahara y Yoruichi, mientras los otros estaban parados alrededor.

-Debo admitir que estoy muy impresionado con ustedes jóvenes. No había visto tanto talento junto en mucho tiempo. Sobretodo usted señorita. Puedo preguntarle su nombre?- Urahara señalo a Orihime quien se sonrojo al momento.

-Yo soy Orihime Inoue- le contestó tímidamente.

-Ja! Que dulce! La personalidad va con la apariencia! Eres lo que los americanos llaman "Sweetheart" por completo!- dijo Yoruichi entre risas- luego le guiño el ojo y añadió- no lo tomes como insulto en realidad es algo muy bueno.

-Esa canción que cantantes sola fue increíble, tu la escribiste?- le preguntó Urohara.

-Si…pero Renji y Hisagi le pusieron la música porque no soy buena tocando instrumentos…- dijo aun sonrojada.

-Ella nos la canto primero, así que fue fácil venir con la música- dijo Renji poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Orihime para hacerla sentir más calmada.

-Todas las canciones de hoy son escritas y arregladas por ustedes entonces?- añadió después Urahara.

-Si… las dos primeras son mias y luego la última es de Hisagi.- dijo Ichigo.

-Y tienen más? Unas 12 por lo menos? Me gustaría comenzar con las grabaciones lo más pronto posible.- les pregunto directamente.

Todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa de inmediato y saltaron de la felicidad. Orihime y Renji se abrazaron mientras que Chad y Ikkaku se dieron 'los cinco'.

-Claro! Tenemos varias canciones. Podemos tocárselas mañana para escoger cuales le parecen las mejores.- le dijo Ichigo emocionado.

-Bueno esta es mi tarjeta. Ese es mi número. Tengo unas cuantas citas en la mañana pero cancelaré todo para la tarde. Los espero en mi estudio a las 2.- dijo mientras sacaba un lápiz y escribia la dirección de su estudio en la parte de atrás de la tarjeta y luego se la pasaba a Ichigo.- Esta es la dirección de mi estudio. No tienen que traer instrumentos ya que el estudio esta completamente equipado.

-Que! Yo nunca dejaría a mi Rukia! Tocar otro bajo seria como ponerle los cachos!- dijo Ikkaku un poco molesto.

-Rukia?- preguntó Urahara confundido.

-El bestia este le puso el nombre de la supermodelo esa a su bajo- le explicó Renji.

Urahara no pudo pero soltar una carcajada.- Bueno estoy seguro que Rukia estaría fascinada de saber que un bajo lleva su nombre. Y tu guitarra también tiene un nombre?- le preguntó a Renji.

Renji se sonrojo al momento- Eh… No… yo no hago esas cosas…- contesto nervioso viendo entre ojos a Orihime. "No puedo decir que se llama hime… los demás lo entenderían al momento y me harian pedazos…" pensó.

Urahara notó enseguida la mirada y el cambio de color, se miraron con Yoruichi e intercambiaron miradas picaras – Ya veo. Muy bien. Ahora tengo que irme. Mi esposa y yo… tenemos algunos… negocios que atender… Fue un gusto conocerlos y todavía más gusto será hacerlos la banda más grande de Japón! – añadió mientras les daba la mano. Se levanto de la mesa y se fue en compañía de su esposa.

Al rato que Urahara se había ido y Tessai les había pagado, los chicos guardaron las cosas en el busito de Renji.

-No falta nada?- preguntó Hisagi.

-No parece que es todo- le contesto Chad que ponía el último parlante.

-Bueno chicos, parece que lo logramos!- dijo Ikkaku.

-Propongo un abrazo de grupo!- dijo Orihime emocionada. Todos se quedaron serios callado y ella puso una cara triste con una lagrima- No?

Se quedaron vieron entre ellos- Que demonios! Abrazo de grupo- dijo Ikkaku y los seis chicos se pusieron los brazos en los hombros y abrazaron uno a otro. Luego se separaron. Ikkaku, Hisagi y Chad se metieron en la parte la parte delantera del busito de Renji.

Renji se quedo atrás con Ichigo y Orihime –Hey no quieren que los lleve? Todavia tengo espacio…- dijo señalando al busito.

-No, esta bien Renji. Nosotros vivimos al otro lado de la ciudad y además estamos cerca, sólo son cinco cuadras. Yo dejaré a Orihime en su apartamento y luego me ire al mio.

-Seguro? Puedo llevarlos no hay problema conmigo. Que dices Hime?- le preguntó Renji insistente.

-Esta bien Renji. Me iré con Ichigo. Gracias de todas maneras.- le dijo levantando las manos y diciendo que no.

-Oi! jetas! Apurate Renji que muero del hambre!- le gritó Ikkaku desde el busito a Renji.

-Callate jilipollas! Ya voy!- le gritó de regreso.- Bueno los veo mañana en la mañana para decidir las canciones que le mostraremos a Urahara. Buenas noches Hime.- le dijo dulcemente.

-Buenas noches Renji- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Oye! Y yo que estoy pintado?- le dijo Ichigo molesto.

-Tu púdrete!- le contesto riéndose y lo tomó del hombro. Se separó y comenzó a correr al busito diciéndoles adiós.

Ichigo y Orihime les digieron adiós y comenzaron a caminar en la otra dirección. Los dos caminaban en silencio. Ella estaba nerviosa. Aunque siempre caminaban juntos de regreso, ella igualmente siempre estaba nerviosa al estar sola con él. "Hay de que hablo… no quiero decir nada estúpido y arruinarle el momento…" lo quedo viendo con satisfacción al verlo tan feliz. La cara de Ichigo brillaba con las ilusiones que esa noche le habían traido. "Esta muy feliz".

-Hey Orihime… quiero darte las gracias.- le dijo el luego de un momento.

-A mi?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Si… a pesar que te dije cosas tan feas en realidad si cantaste como nunca. Cuando te vi desde el bar mientras cantabas tu solo… pensé que estaba viendo a una musa por unos minutos. Estuviste increíble. Renji también dijo lo mismo.- dijo Ichigo sin voltearla a ver.

Ella se puso roja al momento y comenzó a reírse nerviosa- Yo? Una musa… ja ja ja… si alguien te oye te cree…- decía nerviosa cuando derrepente se cayó en el suelo.

-Oi… estas bien? Que sucedió?- le dijo Ichido agachándose. Al verla en el suelo.

Orihime se sobo la cabeza mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Ichigo- je je je… si estoy bien- luego levanto su pierna derecha para verse el talon del pie. El tacón de su bota se había roto- hay mi tacón se rompió… me pasa por estar comprando cosas baratas…- dijo frustrada.

Ichigo soltó una risa dulce.- No te preocupes Orihime… de ahora en adelante sólo tendrás cosas de diseñador y las más caras- le dijo parándose frente a ella.

-Bueno… no necesito cosas de diseñador en realidad… mi ropa me gusta… sólo quisiera unas botas que se rompieran en el medio de la noche- le dijo un poco frustrada.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta y se agacho frente a ella poniendo las manos listas para cargarla.-Vamos súbete… te llevaré cargada hasta tu apartamento.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeé???? Noooooo!! Si yo puedo caminar…. No tienes que cargarme- le dijo esta apenada.

-Vamos súbete. Si te lleve muchas veces asi cuando estábamos pequeños.- le dijo insistiendo.

-Pe… pe… pero ya estamos grandes.

-Apurate Orihime que es tarde y tenemos que dormir.- le dijo ya un poco molesto.

-Bueno- mumuro Orihime y lentamente se subió en la espalda de Ichigo.

Este se levanto y le dijo- vez como no están malo- y comenzó a caminar.

Orihime que estaba completamente roja sólo pensó "Eso dices tu…" luego cerró los ojos y arrecosto su cabeza sobre la espalda de Ichigo. "Se siente tan bien" pensó aún un poco sonrojada y amarró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo.

Ichigo al sentirse apretado sólo sonrió y continúo caminando.



Eran de mañana cuando Rukia se levantó en esa cama desconocida por la luz del sol. Al ver las sabanas y el cuarto que no reconocia se levantó asustada. Luego al ver todo el equipo de fotografía recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior y se sonrojo. Al ver a su lado no encontró a nadie. "Ya debió haberse ido para evitar tener que hablar conmigo… he oído que después que luego de estar con una modelo la ignora como si nada ubiese pasado hasta que quiere estar con ella de nuevo… si es que lo quiere…"pensó triste al sentirse usaba. –Bueno que importa- dijo cuando comenzó a caminar hacia donde su ropa estaba. –Como pude arruinar un Dolce- se dijo a ella misma mientras se lo quitaba.

-Ya te dije que no tienes que preocuparte por el vestido. Gin me lo dará seguramente. – le dijo Aizen que entraba con una bandeja en las manos y ponía sobre la mesa de noche al lado de la cama.

Rukia quien no traia nada debajo del vestido se tapo de inmediato al escuchar la vos de Aizen.

Una risa dulce se le escapo al ver la reacción de Rukia – Que encantadora que eres. Te cubres al escuchar mi vos. Si anoche ya te sentí completamente. No necesito verte para saber que tan suave y exquisita eres- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba. –Mi querida Rukia- añadió mientras bajaba la cara para besarla. Puso su mano izquierda sobre las manos de Rukia y comenzó a bajárselas descubriendo los senos desnudos de esta. –Ves no tienes que tener pena… son hermosos.- dijo este dejando de besarla y viéndole los senos.

Rukia se puso completamente roja. –Donde estabas?- le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

El se separó de ella y camino de regreso a donde estaba la bandeja. Rukia se puso la blusa y comenzó a bajarse completamente el vestido para ponerse los pantalones.

-Te traje el desayuno. Espero que te gusten las fresas y crepas.- le dijo mostrándole el delicioso desayuno.

Ella lo vio sorprendida mientras terminaba de ponerse los pantalones- Si… me gustan mucho.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la bandeja y tomaba una fresa poniéndosela en la boca.

-Que bueno. Iba traértelo a la cama y darte una sorpresa despertándote con un beso. No esperaba que fueras mañanera.

-Mañanera? No parece tan temprano- dijo Rukia mientras cogía otra fresa.

-Lo es… pero vente a la cama. No comas parada.

Rukia camino hasta la cama y se sento el puso al bandeja sobre sus piernas y luego se sento al otro lado de la cama. –Gracias- le dijo Rukia y comenzó a comer.- Y tu?- le preguntó.

-Yo ya comi hace tres horas…

-Hace tres horas? Pero pensé que era temprano.- dijo Rukia con curiosidad y confundida.

-Son las 12 del dia. Para mi eso es temprano. Generalmente estoy acostado a esta hora. Nunca dejo que las modelos con quienes estoy se queden a dormir conmigo… asi que nunca me tengo que levantar a prepararles de desayunar. Queria hacer algo especial para ti.- le dijo sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Por qué soy especial? Por qué era virgen?- le pregunto un poco triste.

El dejo de verla y vio hacia la gran ventana que había en lugar de pared frente a la cama.- Eso… y que durmiendo contigo no me sentí solo… siempre me he sentido solo… ninguna antes había tenido significado. Pero al verte tan dulce y delicada… tu si tuviste un significado.

Ella lo vio completamente perpleja. Era lo último que esperaba. Su corazón le comenzó a latir rápidamente al escuchar las palabras profundas de ese hombre. El regreso a verla con una sonrisa. Se acerco para besarla cuando el teléfono en el bolsillo del pantalón de Rukia comenzó a sonar. Ella lo sacó y vio quien era.

-Demonios! Es Uryu!- dijo y trato de contestar pero Aizen la detuvo. Ella lo vio a los ojos y dejo su teléfono seguir sonando.

-Entiendo tu situación y no quiero que termines con tu prometido… yo mismo no sé si estoy en la condición de comenzar una relación seria contigo o de ofrecerte un futuro… así que no te pediría que termines con él- el tono de Aizen era completamente serio. La sonrisa en su rostro se había ido-… pero espero que entiendas que anoche cuando me diste tu virginidad te hiciste mía… y aunque estes con él no quiero que tengas sexo con él Rukia Kuchiki.- le dijo mientras le apretaba la muñeca.

-Aizen me lastimas- le dijo Rukia que sentía dolor.

-Dime que comprendes y que no tendras sexo con tu prometido- le dijo dominante Aizen.

Ella le jalo la muñeca liberándose mientras agarro su bolso y ponía el desayuno a un lado.-No tienes de que preocuparte. Como te distes cuenta después de estos cinco años de estar juntos nunca me ha puesto un dedo encima. Nunca tiene el tiempo o cuando lo tiene esta muy cansado para siquiera intentarlo… así que aunque yo quisiera no pasaría.- dijo mientras caminaba alrededor de la cama poniendo su teléfono adentro de la cartera.

Él se paró y la detuvo tomandola de la cara-No quiero que tampoco quieras… tu eres mia- le dijo. Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos y entonces el le plantó un beso lleno de pasión. Ella cerró los ojos y le regreso el besó. Luego, él la dejor ir.

Ella lo quedo viendo y luego el teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo.-Tengo que irme… te vere de nuevo.- le planto un beso y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Él se quedo viéndola y sonrió- De eso tienes que estar segura Rukia Kuchiki.

Ella contestó el teléfono mientras se subia al elevador- Halo?

-Rukia? Por qué no me contestabas- le escuchó a Uryu del otro lado del teléfono- estaba preocupado… estoy en tu apartamento y no estas aquí. Hasta pareciera que no ubieras dormido aquí…

-Hace cuantó estas en mi apartamento?- le preguntó ella preocupada pensando que la había descubierto.

-No mucho. Acabo de llegar pero me sorprendió no encontrarte- le dijo Uryu.

Ella dio un suspiró. El elevador frente a ella se abrió y ella salió de el y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del complejo. –Lo siento. Es que salí temprano. Tuve un accidente con el vestido de la sesión de fotografía asi que tenia que hablar para arreglar las cosas.

-Y que paso? Lo manchaste. – le preguntó preocupado.

-Si…- le dijo- cayó un poco de maquillaje rojo. Pero ya todo esta arreglado. El fotógrafo hablo con el dueño de la revista y no me lo van a cobrar. Taxi!- grito Rukia a un taxi verde que se paro.- Ahorita voy para mi apartamento esperame allí.

-Bueno te veo en un rato. Te molesta si me duermo en tu cama? Acabo de terminar un turno y estoy un poco cansado.

Rukia dio un suspiro- No… no me molesta- dijo Rukia con un todo de decepción y de costumbre.

-Bueno te veo cuando llegues. Te amo- le dijo la voz del teléfono cuando ella estaba dentro del taxi verde. Rukia termino la llamada y se toco los labios. Todavia podía sentir el aliento de Aizen en su boca. Luego miro hacia afuera la ventana y trato de pensar en algo más.

Adentro de su apartamento Uryu se tiro en la cama. Estaba completamente cansado. Si quitarse la ropa se quedo dormido oliendo la esencia de Rukia en las sabanas.

A/N: Una vez más por favor reviews!


	3. El encuentro

A/N: Gracias a liss-33, Girl, FATUA, Grexx y Euphrasie Elessar (este es Sindarin o es mi imaginación?) por los reviews! No puedo decir quien se quedará con quien todavía porque entonces le quitaría la emoción. Pero si les voy a confirmar que hay IchixRukia en la historia (y bastante). Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3 espero que les guste! Este si tiene una escena fuerte asi que en guerra avisada no caen muertos. :p

El encuentro

El impresionante hombre de negocios caminaba por la entrada del enorme edificio de 50 pisos. Todas sus revistas estaban albergadas en el mismo edificio. Llevaba un traje de color azul oscuro con una camisa blanca de seda. No llevaba corbata y la camisa estaba semi-desabotonada. Su asistente caminada detrás de él. Iba hablando por su 'free hands' con una sonrisa en su boca y sus ojos como cerrados con una expresión semi siniestra.

-Ya veo… así que era virgen. Quien lo iba a imaginar con una mujer tan sensual, pero conozco a su prometido y en cierta forma no me sorprende. Bueno, supongo que no hay un mejor fin para un Dolce que ese… Kira hablará con la jefa de diseño de la revista y con Urahara para organizar el 'spread' de Rukia en este 'issue'… No, no te preocupes… todo lo que tu hagas es arte y bien recibido por mis revistas. Kira te llamara apenas este todo organizado. Espera tengo otra llamada, es Urahara.- Ichimaru termino la llamada para recibir la llamada de Urahara. –Pero que sorpresa! Justo Kira iba a darte una llamada esta tarde…

Al otro lado de la línea Urahara estaba conduciendo su Z3 mientras hablaba por el teléfono.- Tengo un favor que pedirte. Acabo de encontrar una banda que estoy seguro la hará grande.

-Una banda? Mi querido Kisuke… pero si yo estoy en el negocio de revistas y televisión… creo que te confundistes, deberías estar hablando con Ryoji Chubachi de Sony… si no tienes su teléfono te puedo poner en contacto con él- le dijo Ichimaru un poco burlista.

Urahara soltó una risa al entender el sarcasmo en las palabras de Ichimaru- Yo quiero crear la casa productora de esta banda. Cuando te digo que la hará grande, es porque estoy hablando grande sin precedente en Japón. Tengo el estudio de grabación y ellos deberán llegar allí en una hora para comenzar con la grabación, pero necesito dos cosas de ti- le dijo manteniendo un tono serio.

-Y se puede saber que son esas dos cosas?- le preguntó Ichimaru quien se había detenido en la mitad del pasillo con curiosidad.

-Primero… quiero envolverte en la inversión. Yo sólo no puedo hacerlo, pero tu siendo uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón no tendras ningún problema.- le dijo directamente.

-Dinero entonces…- dijo Ichimaru. Hizo una pausa y después añadió.- Mandame una copia del cd cuando lo tengas listo y entonces te daré una respuesta.

-Será mucho tiempo hasta tengamos el cd listo. Estos chicos son chicos de practicas en un garaje y tocadas en bares desconocidos. No tienen idea de grabación, inclusive con la ayuda de Hitsugaya no creo que lo tengamos listo muy pronto… quiero comenzar con la publicidad de esta banda de ahora. Tu sabes que publicidad es tan importante con la misma música en este negocio.- Urahara tenia ese brillo en sus ojos de cuando un plan se estaba desarrollando en su cabeza.

La expresión en la cara de Ichimaru no era muy feliz- No puedo darte dinero si no puedo escuchar el producto en el que voy a invertir.

-Aquí es donde viene la segunda petición… tengo entendido que estas organizando una gran fiesta dentro de una semana para celebrar los 20 años del nacimiento de Gotei 13 Inc. Quiero que dejes mi banda encargarse de la música, además quiero que les hagas un especial acerca de ellos para uno de tus canales y que los pongas en el cover de Shoxx y hagas un especial de ellos para el issue de este mes.

Ichimaru pusó una cara de molestia. Sentia que Urahara lo estaba presionando y eso no le gustaba- Y por qué abría de hacer tal cosa?

-Por que si eres el que los descubra y el primero en presentarlos te traerá mucha fama a ti también. Además, escuche los rumores que si tenias intereses en competir contra SONY.- le dijo Urahara sin peder el tono afilado.

Ichimaru sonrió y regreso a la expresión que siempre mantenía- Ya veo. Esta bien. Dejaré que tus jóvenes aparezcan en mi fiesta… las demás decisiones las tomaré después de que los vea tocar allí…- luego cambio de nuevo a tu expresión temible- pero quiero que quede entendido. Si ellos no me satisfacen entonces tu estarás en problemas…- le dijo en una voz amenazante y luego le colgó.

Urahara sólo escucho el sónido de la llamada terminada y luego puso el teléfono a un lado. Sonrió al saber que ya estaba a medio camino de su objetivo. Apreto el acelerador y se dirigió hacia el estudio de grabación.



En casa de Renji el estaba comiendo su almuerzo en el desayunador de la cocina cuando Ichigo le tocó la puerta.

-Oi Renji… abre la puerta…- decía mientras tocaba.

Renji dio un suspiro "ya me va a tocar alimentar al tragon este." Pensó y fue abrirle.

-Oi… pensé que habíamos quedado en que yo recogería a todos en media hora…- le dijo dejándolo pasar.

Ichigo se rascó la cabeza. Todos habían tenido una conferencia por el internet en la mañana para discutir cuales eran las canciones que le mostrarían a Urahara ese dia y habían convencido a Ichigo que 3 horas no seria suficiente para practicar nada que todos preferían descansar. Que todo iria bien. –Lo sé… pero no puedo seguir en la casa, estoy ansioso.

Renji abrió más lo ojos al ver la expresión de Ichigo y luego se echo a reir. –Ichigo ya tranquilízate amigo…- le dijo y le puso la mano sobre el hombro. –Ven vamos a comer algo que estoy seguro que no has comido- y lo empujo hacia la cocina.- Pareces una mujer antes de su boda… todo nervioso.

-Este es mi sueño Renji… siempre lo ha sido… desde pequeño- le dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente del desayunador.

Renji estaba abriendo el refrigerador y sacando cosas para hacerle un sándwich a Ichigo. Regreso a verlo – al igual que el de todos nosotros. Pero no logras nada poniéndote tan nervioso. Ya convencimos al hombre que somos buenos… tu mismo lo escuchaste. Así que dejate de jilipolleces y haste un sándwich que no soy tu nana- le dijo y le tiro las cosas enfrente.

Ichigo sonrió, agarro las cosas y comenzó a hacerse un sándwich. Renji estaba en lo correcto y el no había comido nada en casa a pesar de las insistencias de Yuzu. Renji se sento al lado de el y siguió comiendo su comida.

-Hey como es que yo sólo voy a comer un sándwich y tu estas comiendo todo eso?-le pregunto Ichigo mientras lo miraba mal.

Renji le regreso la mirada y le dijo- porque es mi casa… bastardo mal agradecido, apurate y trága…- le dijo mientras se metia un poco del omelete que se había preparado.



Rukia había llegado a su apartamento. Las cortinas en su cuarto estaban completamente cerradas y la oscuridad en el cuarto hacia parecer que fuera de noche afuera a pesar que era casi la una de la tarde. Rukia se acercó a su cama y vio a Uryu completamente dormido. La expresión en la cara de Rukia era totalmente triste "Como pude hacerte eso Uryu" pensó mientras se quedaba atrás. Los remordimientos no la dejaban acercarse al verlo en tanta paz. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. "Byakuya?" se preguntó a ella misma al ver quien la llamaba. Puso el teléfono en silencio y salió a la sala.

-Halo? Byakuya?- preguntó Rukia.

-Buenas tardes Rukia- le contesto este. Byakuya estaba en las oficinas de la revista para la cual Rukia había tenido la sesión de fotos más temprano. Estaba sentado enfrente de una computadora con las fotos de la sensión de Rukia.

-Suenas serio hermano… paso algo?- preguntó consternada.

-Paso algo anoche Rukia? Estoy en las oficinas de 'Flashback' y Matsumoto me dijo de tu sesión en casa de Aizen. Te hizo algo ese hombre?- le preguntó.

Rukia se sorprendió por la pregunta. Sabia que su hermano no era ningún tonto y que él al igual que todo el mundo sabía de la fama de Aizen. –No… no paso nada.- le contesto seca mientras sentía como un jalón en el corazón.

-Segura Rukia?- le preguntó Byakuya que había notado el cambio en el tono de Rukia.

-Si hermano, no paso nada. Ahora tengo que dejarte estoy con Uryu y no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar juntos. Te llamaré más tarde cuando este sola. Ciao- le dijo y le colgó. Apretó su teléfono y de repente se sintió sucia. Entro en su cuarto y camino hasta su baño. Abrio la ducha para dejar correr y el agua mientras se quitaba la ropa. Se vio en el espejo frente a ella cuando quedo completamente en el desnuda, la expresión en su rostro seguía siendo una triste. Se metió en la ducha. Adentro de la ducha Rukia comenzó a recordar la noche con Aizen lo que la hizo sentirse un poco excitada. Comenzó a tocarse los senos mientras el agua seguía bajando por su cuerpo. Lentamente resbalo una de sus manos por su cuerpo hasta su vagina y comenzó a masajearse suavemente.

Uryu se despertó al sentir el sonido del agua. Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta el baño. La puerta estaba semi-abierta. Entre el sonido del agua escucho también bajos quejidos de excitación de Rukia y su respiración entrecortada. "Esa es Rukia" pensó y empujo suavemente la puerta del baño para abrirla más. Al terminar de abrirla, la imagen de una Rukia masturbándose lo sorpredio. Rukia estaba arrecostada en contra de la pared. Agua le bajaba por su cuerpo desnudo. Rukia tenia la mano derecha entre las piernas proporcionándose placer a ella misma. La imagen de Rukia lo había dejado sin pensamientos. Un calor repentino comenzó a invadirle el cuerpo –Rukia?- se le escapo en vos alta.

Rukia quien se sorprendió al escuchar la vos de Uryu a quien ella hacia dormido y se tapo como reacción. –Uryu?- dijo.

Uryu se cubrió los ojos y cerró la puerta de una vez- Lo siento Rukia… no debi entrar así… perdóname.- dijo y salió del cuarto.

Adentro de la ducha Rukia que quedo sola confundía y abranzadose - Tonto… yo soy tu prometida… no tienes que disculparte por verme desnuda…- pensó mientras unas lagrimas se le escaparon de los ojos confundiéndose con el agua que le caía sobre el rostro.

Uryu se había ido hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua helada. Se lo puso sobre la frente "porque me sorprende algo así… es algo natural… tengo que controlarme…"pensó mientras se bebía rápidamente el vaso de agua y se ordenaba a él mismo bajar.

Rukia salió de su cuarto en una bata blanca de seda y con una toalla en la cabeza.-Estas bien?- le preguntó desde la puerta.

Él sin regresar a verla y completamente sonrojado le contesto- Si… ya estoy mejor.

Ella con una cara triste pensó "prefieres hacer eso a meterte conmigo en la ducha…" luego cerro un poco la puerta y le dijo –Esperame un rato me pondré algo y salgo en unos minutos- termino de cerrar la puerta dejando a Uryu afuera.



Ya llegando al estudio los chicos comenzaron a bajarse del busito. Enfrente de la entrada Urahara los esperaba en compañía de un jovencito de cabello plateado. Los chicos se sorprendieron a ver alguien tan joven en compañía de Urahara.

-Hola chicos. Veo que llegaron a tiempo como habíamos quedado. Quiero presentarles a Toshiro Hitsugaya, es más conocido entre nuestro medio como 'el niño genio'. Yo lo llamo simplemente genio. Es encargado de grabación, arreglos musicales, edición y todo lo relacionado con mi estudio de grabación.

-Mucho gusto- les dijo Toshiro mientras daban una reverencia.

-El gusto es nuestro- le contesto Orihime con una referencia. – Yo soy Orihime Inoue, puedes llamarme simplemente Inoue.- añadió con una sonrisa. Luego señalo a Ichigo que estaba al lado de ella.- El es Ichigo Kurosaki- Ichigo reclino la cabeza para saludarlo- el al lado es Renji Abarai, Sado Yasutora, Hisagi Shuuhei- los tres repitieron las acciones de Ichigo- y por último Ikkaku Madarame.

Ikkaku sólo levantó la mano diciendo- Yo…

Toshiro frunció el seño y un poco molesto dijo-Es Hitsugaya, no 'yo'.

-Bueno bueno, suficientes presentaciones es hora que comencemos a grabar.- dijo Urahara. Y todos comenzaron a caminar adentro del estudio.

Ya en el estudio de grabación los chicos comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones y ver las cosas en el cuarto de grabación.

-Es enorme- dijo Hisagi al ver el gran cuarto de grabación.

-Y estos instrumentos son increíbles- dijo Chad mientras revisaba su batería.

-Pero veo que aún así trajeron los suyos propios- Urahara se dirigió a Renji y Ikkaku- Contigo Ikkaku ya sé que no 'engañarias' a tu bajo… pero que hay de ti Renji?- le preguntó con un poco de burla.

-Ehhhh- dijo Renji un poco sonrojado- bueno… yo simplemente me siento mejor tocando mi propia guitarra.

-Pero mira esta guitarra es un Stratocaster! – dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

-En serio!- dijo Renji con emoción mientras saltaba hasta donde Ichigo. Luego regreso a ver la cara maliciosa de Urahara y se regreso unos pasos- No importa, mi Hime es mucho mejor.

"Lo logre" pensó Urohara con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro.

-Hime?????- preguntaron todos en vos alta.

Renji se quedo petrificado "Mierda… ese maldito me lo sacó" pensó mientras una sombra negra le cubrió.

-Es Hime de princesa, no?- le dijo Orihime inocentemente.

Renji que vio su escape allí dijo- Si! Si! Es mi princesa! Princesa!- dijo.

Los demás se quedaron viéndole sospechosos cuando del cuarto de control Toshiro se comunico con los de adentro- Hey Urahara… acuérdate que sólo tenemos una semana para la presentación con Ichimaru. Tiempo es dinero. Deja de jugar.

-Hai Hai- contesto levantando la mano y dándole una sonrisa a Toshiro. Después se regreso a los jóvenes.- Olvide decírselos… tenemos su primera presentación en público la próxima semana- le dijo y les comenzó a explicar la conversación que tuvo con Ichimaru. Después que termino de decirles todo añadió- así que trabajaremos día y noche. Yo sé que son estudiantes, pero al decidir entrar en fama creo que sabían que tenían que renunciar a eso. Hoy nos quedaremos hasta las 2 de la mañana. Toshiro los estará esperando mañana a las 9 de la mañana y seguiremos con una rutina parecida a la de hoy. Sus comidas y bebidas serán traídas al estudio y tendrán descansos de 30 minutos además de una hora para que coman. Quiero que entiendan que sus futuros dependen de esa fiesta.

Los chicos se quedaron mudos. Estaban atónitos por el rumbo tan repentino y rápido que las cosas estaban tomando. Pero desde un principio sabían que Urahara era del tipo de hombres que haría las cosas lo más rápido posible y que no se detendría una vez que había puesto sus ojos en algo.

-Bueno ahora comiencen a tocar- dijo y salió del cuarto.

Cuando lo vieron al otro lado del vidrio Ikkaku dijo- Mierda… nos mataran a este ritmo. Pero bueno, supongo que es el precio de la fama… Tu estarás bien trabajando todas esas horas?- le preguntó a Orihime.

Ella se rió un poco y entre risas contesto- Me preocupa que perder el tercer puesto en las notas del colegio, pero supongo que no hay problema.

-Pero físicamente Orihime… crees que puedas hacerlo- le preguntó Renji que estaba más preocupado que Ikkaku.- si quieres tu puedes tomarte más descansos que nosotros. Podemos hablar con Urahara- le propuso.

-Nop. Petición denegada. Los necesitos a todos y especialmente a la niña. Ella es mi carta para que el viejo del Gin nos de el dinero.- oyeron la vos de Urahara en todo el cuarto y lo vieron con un micrófono en la mano.

-Yo?- se señalo Orihime.

-Si, tu… yo sé mis motivos. Ahora comiencen tocando todas las canciones que tienen. Iremos decidiendo cuales se usaran en la presentación y cuales no. La fiesta durará desde las 7 de la noche hasta las 4 de la mañana, pero no tocarán todo el tiempo. Sólo a ciertos momentos, pero necesito por lo menos las 12 canciones que irán en el álbum y tres más. Así que a trabajar.

Todos dijeron que si con la cabeza. Luego Orihime se regreso a ver a Renji y Ikkaku y les dijo con una sonrisa- No se preocupen por mí. Estaré bien.



En el apartamento de Rukia Uryu cocinaba algo para los dos mientras Rukia revisaba sus emails en su Mac. Estaba sentada en el mueble en la sala mientras surfeaba por el internet. Cuando vio la lista de los 'senders' el nombre que capturo su atención de inmediato fue Aizen Sosuke. "Aizen" pensó. Se volteo para ver donde estaba Uryu y lo vio buscando platos en los gabinetes. Después se dio la vuelta de regreso a la computadora. Dirigió la fecha a borrar pero de un solo la movió para abrir el email.

'Querida princesa,

No puedo dejar de pensar en nuestra noche. Ya hable con Gin del Dolce y todo esta arreglado. No tienes que preocuparte por ello. Quiero verte. Pronto. Llamame mi número es 03-3869-1984. Necesito tenerte de nuevo…

Estuve en la revista y consegui esta foto… tus ojos tan profundos me hacen sentir como si pudiera perderme en ellos.

Aizen'

Mientras Rukia leía el email se podía imaginar el rostro de Aizen mientras lo escribía. Sus ojos sensuales mirando a la pantalla y su sonrisa casi fría iluminada por la luz de la pantalla. Abrió el attachment del email y vio su foto en la cama de Aizen con el Dolce dorado.

-Vaya… es muy sensual esa foto. Son las que iran en el cover?- le dijo Uryu desde atrás. Rukia dio un saltó y se dio la vuelta mientras cerraba la computadora- Lo siento no quize asustarte. La comida esta lista.- dijo mientras ponía la comida en la mesa.

-Esta bien, sólo no escuche cuando caminaste hasta acá eso es todo- dijo Rukia poniendo a un lado la computadora.- Y si son las fotos de ayer.

-Vaya… ya había visto fotos sexys tuyas… pero esa es sensual. La mirada que tienes en esa foto y la posición de tu cuerpo… pareciera que literalmente invitaran a quien la ve a… a… hacerte el amor- termino mientras agarraba su plato y tenedor.

Rukia quien también estaba agarrando su tenedor, lo dejo caer. –Que dices Uryu?- dijo en una risa nerviosa y se agacho para recogerlo. "Será que yo estaba llamando a Aizen para que pasará lo que paso? Será por eso que no lo detuve? "

-Deja allí Rukia.- Uryu le quito el tenedor de la mano- te traeré otro… no querras enfermarte por las bacterias en el suelo.- y se fue a la cocina.

-Gracias- murmuró Rukia. Entonces abrió su computadora y borró el email de Aizen.



La semana pasó rápido y las canciones ya estaban listas. En el lobby de uno de los edificios de Ichimaru todos los preparativos estaban llevándose acabo. Gente de Aizen arreglaba mesas, cortinas, los instrumentos del grupo, las luces. Todo estaba siendo meticulosamente arreglado. Ichimaru no dejaba que nada pero perfección fuera asociado con su compañía. En unos trailers detrás del edificio Ichigo y los demás se arreglaban para su presentación.

-Demonios! Nunca me había puesto mierdas tan caras… Trajes de Armani… me siento como si estuviera hecho de oro hermano- dijo Ikkaku. Vistiendose con su traje azul oscuro. Llevaba una camisa blanca abotonada hasta el pecho y una corbata también azul navy sin hacer el nudo.

Urahara se rió.- Acostumbrense. Después de esta noche se les hará habitual. Ya saben escogi los traje para ustedes pero quiero que les den su toque personal. Que vean que están vivos.- le dijo y salió del tráiler.

Hisagi llevaba un traje completamente negro hasta la camisa sin corbata. Renji llevaba un traje gris claro con una camiseta blanca con graficos negros, zapatos deportivos blancos y un pañuelo negro en el cabello. Llevaba el pelo en una trenza en lugar de la cola que generalmente llevaba. Ichigo llevaba un saco beige sobre una camiseta cuello en V gris oscuro, zapatos negros, y unos jeans azul oscuro. Chad llevaba un traje café con una camisa rosa adentro y zapatos blancos.

-No te pones la camisa que te compro Urahara?- le pregunto Ichigo a Renji.

-Y tu no te pones los pantalones que van con el traje?- le pregunto de regreso.

-Estoy manteniendo mi estilo- le contesto con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo aquí- le contesto Renji también con una sonrisa.

Afuera Urahara camino hacia el otro tráiler estacionado al lado del de Ichigo. Tocó la puerta y Yoruichi le abrió.- Ah me imagine que eras tu- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le hacia espacio para que entrará.

-Ya esta lista?- preguntó mientras entraba luego se detuvo y sonrió al ver a Orihime sentaba mientras le ponían el maquillaje. Llevaba un vestido corto rojo con la espalda escotada. Llevaba el pelo completamente agarrado en un moño que estaba decorado con una orquídea roja.

-Que te parece?- le preguntó Yoruichi.

-Me parece que si fuera mi hija… seria un padre muy orgulloso- le dijo con una sonrisa. Después se dirigió a Orihime- Como te sientes?

-Pues estoy muy nerviosa- le contesto mientras levantaba los hombros y apretaba sus manos en contra de sus muslos.- Como están los chicos?

-Se los ve felices y tranquilos.- le dijo Urahara.- haremos la entrada en una hora cuando los invitados comienzen a llegar. Tengo una limosina atrás del tráiler de los chicos. Iremos allí y la lismosina dará una vuelta alrededor de downtown para llegar por enfrente.

-Y porque no solamente vamos caminando? Es muy cerca…- preguntó Orihime confundida.

Yoruichi sólo se rio mientras Urahara soltó un suspiro.-Como eres de encantadora. Si llegas caminando entonces perderas parte del glamour de tu entrada. Son cosas de este negocio. – le dijo luego le puso la mano sobre el hombro a Urahara.- No te preocupes ella lo hará bien. Ve tranquilo y nosotras saldremos en 30 minutos.

Urahara le dijo que si con la cara y luego salió del tráiler.

Ya una hora había pasado. Muchas de las caras famosas de Japón entraban por la puerta principal. Fotografos de varios periódicos y revistas tomaban fotos a los invitados. Byakuya posaba al lado de su esposa Soi Fong quien llevaba un vestido negro. Junto a ellos iban Uryu, con un saco azul claro y un pantalón negro, y Rukia que llevaba un Gucci beige strapless corto con decoraciones de encaje negros en el busto. Los fotógrafos les tomaban miles de fotos. Rukia se sintió nerviosa de repente, regreso a ver su alrededor y vio a Aizen quien la observaba al lado de Ichimaru desde lo lejos en la puerta al edificio. Ella sólo se acercó más a Uryu y el la regreso a ver con una sonrisa.

-Asi que no te ha contestado los emails o las llamadas desde esa noche?- le preguntó Ichimaru a Aizen.

-No. Pero el desafio me hace sentirme más atraído a ella, no menos- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras bebía de su champagne.

Ichimaru se rio- bueno yo tengo cosas que tratar asi que te dejo- dijo cuando vio a Matsumoto entrar en un vestido bastante revelador pucsia.

Aizen sólo levantó la mano y siguió observando a Rukia. Después de unos minutos ella entro por la puerta y paso al lado de él. Él regreso a verla de reojo al igual que ella a él. Rukia lucía muy nerviosa y Byakuya lo notó. Luego vió a Aizen que caminaba hacia afuera y cerró los ojos en sospecha.

La limosina de los chicos se parqueo frente a la alfombra fucsia. –Nosotros saldremos primero después salgan ustedes- les dijo Urahara. Entonces tomó la mano de Yoruichi y los salieron del auto. Miles de flashes comenzaron a salir en dirección a ellos. Después de unos segundos los chicos salieron de la limosina. Los flashes cegaron a los muchachos que no se lo esperaban.

Cientos de fotógrafos frente a ellos les tomaban fotos "Asi que esto se siente ser famoso" pensó Ichigo.

Un reportero se acercó a Urahara y le preguntó- Quienes son los jóvenes que le acompañan señor Urahara?

-Son Bold Ace. Mi último descubrimiento. Los verán más tarde asi que mantenga sus ojos y oídos abiertos- le dijo y después se comenzó a abrir camino entre los fotógrafos y reporteros. Los chicos se quedaron posando por un rato y luego siguieron a Urahara.

Con una sonrisa Yoruichi le murmuro- Eres un genio- en el oído a Urahara.

Este sonrió y le contestó- Lo sé.

Luego los dos se metieron en el edificio.

Urahara les había dicho que una vez en la fiesta se mezclaran con la gente y comenzaran a hablar con ellos. Que no les presentaría a Gin hasta la mitad de la fiesta que era cuando el aparecia. Ya que siempre desaparecia en la primera mitad de la fiesta. Y en efecto eso era lo que Ichimaru acostumbraba. Treinta pisos más arriba Ichimaru y Matsumoto tenían sexo en su escritorio de cristal mientras abajo los invitados hablaban entre ellos.

Abajo Rukia, Uryu, Byakuya y Soi Fong se había separado. Rukia y Uryu estaba junto al bar ordenando algo de beber. Rukia miraba nerviosa a su alrededor tratando de ver si Aizen la seguía vigilando.

-Que quieres beber Rukia?- le pregunto Uryu trayéndola de regreso a la realidad?

-Qué? Beber? Ahora nada. Tengo que ir al tocador espérame un rato.- le dijo y se fue caminando al baño.

Los baños eran amplios y llenos de lujo. Como de esperarse a un lugar así. No había nadie además de Rukia en el baño. Ella se miraba al espejo mientras se ordenaba tranquilizarse. Entonces se escuchó como alguien entraba en el baño. Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos cuando vieron la imagen de Aizen reflejada detrás de ella.

-Ai…- iba a decir Rukia cuando le tapo la boca.

-Por qué me has estado evitando Rukia?- le preguntó Aizen y luego le destapo la boca.

-Yo… yo…- le contestó Rukia sin saber que decirle. Entonces él la beso y la empujo hacia los lavamanos. Ella lo abrazó y le devolvió el beso apasionada abriendo la boca y recibiendo la lengua de Aizen. Aizen comenzó a subirle la falda a Rukia con la mano. La respiración de Rukia se hizo más cortada y llena de excitación. El comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella dejaba salir quejidos de pasión de vez en cuando. El la abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Aizen mantenía sus manos en los muslos de Rukia cerca de sus glúteos haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo hasta que las subió lo suficiente para agarrar el interior de Rukia y jalarlo hacia abajo. Se separó un poco de ella para bajarse el zipper del pantalón y sacar su pene. Rukia abrió los ojos y con sus manos en los hombros de Aizen lo jaló hacia ella besándolo y amarrandoló con sus piernas. El introdujo su pene dentro de ella de una vez. Esta vez el dolor fue menos para Rukia. Aizen subió sus manos hasta los senos de Rukia mientras con movimientos de cadera fuertes entraba y salía con fuerza. Rukia sentía como el calor invadía su cuerpo. Con sus dientes jalaba el labio inferior de Aizen mientras con sus manos revolvía el cabello de Aizen. Con movimientos más rápidos el calor comenzó a invadir a los dos y al poco tiempo Aizen vino dentro de ella. La explosión dentro de Rukia la hizo venir con violencia y antes de que diera un grito de placer Aizen le tapo la boca.

-No, no grites…- dijo con dificultad mientras jadeaba.- La gente va a sospechar sólo con el hecho que la puerta esta cerrada. Ella dijo que si su respiración también estaba agitada. Luego Aizen le quitó la mano de la boca y la beso de nuevo con pasión.

Afuera Ichigo vio a alguien conocido parado en el bar. Era Uryu, el residente de medicina interna del que su papá le hablaba tanto. Ichigo dejo de hablar con las personas con quienes conversaba. Dio una reverencia y se acercó a Uryu.

-Vaya de todas las personas nunca me imagine encontrarme con usted señor Ishida- le dijo Ichigo mientras le extendia la mano para saludarlo.

-Kurosaki? Ichigo Kurosaki no? El hijo del doctor Isshin. Mucho gusto en verlo.- le regreso la mano- pues la verdad que vine acompañado a mi prometida. Ella es modelo así siempre la invitan a esta clase de eventos. Generalmente le digo que no… pero últimamente la he visto un poco triste así que decidi venir con ella. Usted que esta haciendo aquí- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Pues mi banda tocará hoy en este evento- le dijo con felicidad.

-Si, recuerdo que su padre me dijo que usted tocaba en una banda

-Y quien exactamente es su novia señor Ishida?- le preguntó Ichigo al verlo solo.

-Oh! Ella sólo fue al baño debe haberse encontrado con alguien allí. Pero no debe tardar en venir.

Adentro del baño Rukia y Aizen se arreglaban la ropa y el cabello.

-No me gustó que desaparecieras. Me molestó un poco- le dijo Aizen a Rukia sin verla mientras se arreglaba el cabello.

Ella que se estaba arreglando el vestido se detuvo por un momento- No me siento específicamente bien por lo que estoy haciendo contigo.- le contesto con tono triste.

-Remordimiento?- le dijo mientras regresaba a verla.

-Si…- murmuró ella.

Él le sonrió- y porque deberías sentir remordimientos. Claramente no amas a tu prometido, o si?- le pregunto directamente.

Ella abrió los ojos, de alguna manera se había sentido ofendida y descubierta- Como puedes decir eso? He estado con Uryu por 5 años… como no lo voy a amar…

-Eso no es amor mi querida Rukia… eso se llama costumbre…- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Tengo tu número telefónico. Te llamaré mañana, espero que me contestes… creo que ya debiste haberte dado cuenta que tú me deseas tanto como yo a ti- le dijo y camino hasta la salida.- Espera un rato después que salga y entonces sal tu. Para que no sospechen.

Aizen salió del baño. Rukia se arrecosto contra un pared y se puso la mano en la cara "costumbre…" pensó. Entonces escuchó las voces de mujeres que entraban en el baño.

-Un hombre en el baño? Usted cree que se haya equivocado? Señora Yoruichi- le dijo Orihime mientras entraban.

-Ese era…- iba a decir Yoruichi cuando Rukia la interrumpió.

Rukia se dirigió enseguida a la puerta y choco contra las dos mujeres – Lo siento permiso.

Yoruichi quien la reconoció enseguida cerró los ojos con sospecha y la vio salir.

-Que iba a decir señora Yoruichi?

-Te dije que me llamaras sólo Yoruichi. Ya te sientes mejor?- le dijo Yoruichi cambiando el tema sin querer lastimar la reputación de Rukia. Byakuya era uno de sus mejores amigos así que hablaría con él antes de decir algo comprometedor.

Orihime dio un respiro y después bajo la cabeza- No la verdad es que sigo nerviosa… no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas.

Yoruichi dio un suspiro- Bueno espérame aquí le diré a los chicos que toquen las primeras 4 canciones en las que no estás tu. Pero recuerda que en la segunda mitad tienes que estar allí…- le dijo y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

Orihime se quedo viendo en el espejo y sentía que no podía reconocer a la chica que se reflejaba en el.

Rukia camino hasta el bar donde su prometido hablaba con un joven que ella no reconocia. El chico era bastante atractivo y el peculiar color del cabello de él le llamo la atención, se acerco a ellos y puso su mano en la espalda de Uryu para llamarle la atención.

Uryu se dio la vuelta-Ah! Rukia, justo le iba a decir quién eres tú. Señor Kurosaki esta es mi prometida Rukia.

-Rukia Kuchiki, gusto en conocerle-Rukia dio una reverencia.

Ichigo estaba anonadado. La belleza de Rukia en persona era 10 mil veces más grande en persona que en fotografías. El cabello oscuro como la noche, la piel tersa y suave, los ojos profundos como un océano y ese vestido. Todo era perfecto. Ichigo sintió como si algo le había robado el aliento. "Es hermosa… muy hermosa" pensaba Ichigo.

-Su nombre?- preguntó Rukia.

-Eh? Lo siento… Ichigo Kurosaki- le dijo y dio una reverencia.

Ishida se rio- No te preocupes. La misma reacción tienen todos mis amigos cuando la conocen. Nadie puede creer que Rukia Kuchiki es mi novia- Ishida le decía con tranquilidad a Ichigo cuando su bíper comenzó a sonar. Él lo saco.-Demonios- dijo.

-Qué paso?- preguntó Rukia al ver el cambio en la expresión de Ishida.

-Lo siento mi amor. Tengo que ir al hospital. Es una emergencia la señora con Ehlers-Danlos se ha agravado y me necesitan- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Te lo pagaré mañana! No creo que regrese!- le gritó mientras corria.

Rukia dio un suspiró y dijo-Una vez más… me quedo sola- en su mirada se miraba decepción y hastió más que tristeza.

Ichigo no podía quitar su mirada de ella. De cierta manera la entendía. Muchas veces antes que su padre pusiera su propia clínica vio la misma mirada de decepción en los ojos de su madre mientras crecía. Pero en los ojos de su madre también podía ver amor, lo que le faltaba a los ojos de Rukia que veían a Uryu alejarse.

A/N: Bueno aquí esta. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. IchixRukia esta oficialmente inagurado! Regresen la próxima para ver que sucede después. Ahora como dije antes. No puedo confirmar todavía quien se queda con quien… pero este será el roller coaster del amor… ji ji ji. Gracias por los reviews y espero más ^-^. Me tomaré un pequeño break porque tengo otro fic que escribir pero prometo el siguiente capitulo pronto.

P.S. Esta vez fue un 'quickie' asi que por eso fue cortita la descripción de Rukia con Aizen. Ji ji ji.


	4. After party

A/N: No trabaje en mi otro fic… pero es que imágenes de este fic me atormentan durante el día! Hasta en el trabajo -_-, terminaré traumada. Gracias por los reviews! FAUTA yo también soy un poco de fashionista (no profesional) más bien frustrada… ropa tan bella y sin dinero para comprarla :'(… one day… one day… Como sea! Aquí les viene la continuación. A 3R1N14S, si te digo más o menos te conformas? xDD… es A todos gracias por sus comentarios son muy apreciados y bien recibidos. Espero que les guste! Warning! El contenido de este capítulo viene medio caliente (FUERTE) a la mitad… si no quieren leer sáltense lo del condo…

'After party'

Rukia se convencía a ella misma que no había razón para molestarse. Siempre pasaba lo mismo de todas maneras. Siempre en 'una relación' a medias. Pero si la afectaba. Por que seguía? Eran las palabras de Aizen verdad? Y si lo eran, eso hacia correcto lo que estaba pasando con Aizen? "Qué es lo que quiero entonces? Sólo sexo? Seré tan simple y carnal?" se preguntó a ella misma. Su mirada fue cambiando de molesta a tristeza.

Ichigo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima detecto el cambio en la expresión de los ojos de Rukia "Tristeza?" se preguntó a sí mismo y sin pensarlo dejo salir lo que tenia en la mente –Si yo fuera tu prometido no habría mil personas, muertos o vivos, que podrían apartarme de ti.

Al escuchar las palabras de Ichigo el corazón de Rukia brinco dentro de su pecho. Regreso a verlo con los ojos abiertos grandes como platos y le preguntó –Que dijiste?

Ichigo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se tapo la boca "Mierda… que tengo la boca grande como le digo eso a una mujer comprometida…".-Nada… a veces se me salen las cosas…

-Quiere decir que fue una mentira entonces?- le preguntó Rukia con una cara seria.

Ichigo volteo a ver hacia el techo al sentir que su calor que le llegaba al rostro. Sabia que se estaba sonrojando y no quería que ella lo notara.-En realidad no menti… cuando dije que las cosas se me salen es porque… tengo la mala costumbre de decir lo que pienso…

Rukia notó que Ichigo se estaba poniendo rojo y comenzó a reir- Eso lo dices sólo porque me vienes conociendo… no sabes si en realidad soy una bruja, needy, que no hace nada más que hartarle la vida a su novio.- le dijo en broma.

-No lo creo… esos ojos no reflejan ese tipo de persona- le dijo sin mirarla pero bajando la mirada del techo.

Ella se sonrojo y bajo su mirada tratando de cubrir su rostro con su cabello-Ah si? Y entonces que reflejan?

-Pues yo veo una mujer independiente, decidida, un poco triste y frustrada… tal vez llevando una vida que no quiere pero a la cual esta acostumbrada… pero que quiere salir de su jaula y ser libre…- le dijo y le dio una sonrisa.

Una vez más Rukia sintió como si el corazón le brincará y le gritará 'arrojate a los brazos de ese hombre… encuentra el amor que tanto te hace falta… huye ahora con el'. Sus labios se movieron como si quisiera decir algo pero no salió ni un respiro.

Ichigo regreso a verla y se dio cuenta que atrás de ella a lo lejos Renji lo miraba detenidamente. Al darse cuenta que Ichigo lo había visto le hizo una seña para que fuera con él.

-Rukia… me disculpas tengo que irme me llamaban…- le dijo y se alejo pasando al lado de ella.

'Detenlo! No lo dejes ir!' le gritó su corazón de nuevo a Rukia, pero una vez más no pudo mover un solo dedo.

Cuando Ichigo llego donde Renji este le preguntó curioso –Era esa quien creo que era?

Ichigo sonrió se volteó y la vio allí parada sin moverse todavía- Si… Rukia Kuchiki…

-Mierda que eres un suertudo. Espera que Ikkaku se de cuenta que ella esta aquí, nos deja votados y se viene a buscarla… sabes que… mejor no le digamos que esta aquí- dijo riéndose con la picardia de un niño que ha escondido los dulces.

-Qué paso Renji?- Ichigo regreso a la realidad y con curiosidad de que quería Renji.

-Urahara dijo que nos preparemos. Tocaremos las cuatro canciones donde tu y yo cantamos y dejaremos Velonica y en las que canta Orihime para cuando Ichimaru aparezca.- le dijo mientras los dos comenzaron a caminar con dirección al podio donde iban a tocar.

-Pero porque? Pensé que todos estaríamos juntos desde el comienzo y abriríamos con "Ichirin no hana".- le dijo confundido.

-Si pero dijo que ahora lo hiciéramos con "Itsumo Issho" (esta canción es de Aqua timez), al parecer Orihime esta muy nerviosa y tenemos que esperar a que se tranquilize.

Ichigo se molestó al escuchar los cambios por culpa de Orihime -Orihime? Otra vez… demo…

Antes que pudiera terminar Renji le cortó el camino con el brazo derecho dándole un peño golpe que dejo sin aire a Ichigo- Hey! Hey! Hey! Antes que digas alguna estupidez enfrente de ella quiero que tengas claro que me vale un carajo si eres mi mejor amigo, igual te voy a partir la madre si la haces llorar- le dijo con cólera y sin verlo a la cara.

Ichigo estaba tosiendo y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Se miraba enojado. Sabia de los sentimientos de Renji pero sacarle el aliento era demasiado. Urahara vió la escena desde unos cuantos pasos mas adelante y se acercó antes de que soltará una pelea.

-Nos falta el aire de la emoción he Ichigo?- dijo Urahara mientras se acercaba entonces se paró enfrente de los dos y susurrando dijo.- A mi no me gusta trabajar con niños pequeños. No me importa quien comenzó o el motivo… no quiero peleas. Esta noche no es sólo de ustedes, sino de todos los que trabajamos para que sucediera.- la cara de Urahara claramente demostraba que no estaba bromeando. Luego con una sonrisa añadió- aquí una señorita decidió salir del baño así que hay que darle animos.

Orihime estaba sentada en una silla hablando con Hisagi y Chad. Ya estaba más tranquila. Ichigo y Renji se acercaron a ella. Orihime se dio cuenta que Ichigo estaba tosiendo un poco y le preguntó.-Estas bien Ichigo?

Ichigo respiró profundo- Si, estoy bien. Sólo me golpeé con algo al caminar… pero apenas tenga chance me desquitó con ese algo- dijo en tonó de sarcasmo viendo de reojo a Renji.

Renji sólo tiró una carcajada y no dijo nada.

-Eh?- dijo Orihime sin entender.

-No les hagas caso- le dijo Hisagi.

-Bueno ya todos estamos listos no? Es hora de comenzar la función. Seguiremos con el segundo plan. Después de todo calculo que faltan 15 minutos hasta que Ichimaru baje.

-Quince minutos? Pero si se ha ido casi una hora o más- preguntó Chad sin entender donde podría estar el anfitrión a media fiesta.

-Digamos que Ichimaru ha desarrollado muy buena resistencia- dijo sarcásticamente. Yoruichi hizo una mueca como de disgusto y Urahara sólo dejo salir una risa. Los chicos confundidos se vieron unos a otros.

-A que se refiere?- le preguntó Orihime a Yoruichi, que estaba sentada al lado de ella, en un susurró.

Yoruichi le dio palmaditas en las manos y le dijo- No lo entenderías pequeña, eres demasiado inocente.

Urahara comenzó a caminar hacia el podio y los chicos lo siguieron Orihime y Yoruichi también los siguieron pero se quedaron abajo. Urahara tomó un micrófono con el saludo a todos los invitados.

-Muy buenas noches a todos. En nombre del anfitrión les doy mis más cordial bienvenida a la celebración de los 20 años del gran imperio de comunicaciones Gotei 13 Inc. Como un favor personal el señor Ichimaru me permitió presentarles a ustedes nuestro más reciente, y debería agregar más fenomenal, descubrimiento. Con ustedes Bold Ace!

Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y murmurar entre ellos. Desde la entrada de los muchachos y al verlos entre los invitados los chicos habían capturado la curiosidad de todos. Urahara salió del escenario y los chicos comenzaron a tocar. (A/N: les pongo el link para la canción porque es más fácil que se lo imaginen un poco con ella .net/view/?fid=rHyWNnMHA2Xf0NemAIEE... Ichigo es el cantante principal y Renji hace la segunda).

Primero se escucharon el piano de Hisagi y la guitarra de Renji. Los chicos daban un aire de solemniada con sus caras serias y la música lenta. La gente poco a poco dejo de hablar al escuchar la melodía. Ichigo estaba sentado en una silla entre Ikkaku y Renji cuando comenzó a cantar. Su cara y su vos iban a la perfección con la melodía. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, un brillo lleno de ilusión.

Orihime que estaba viendo desde atrás se acercó un poco más para tratar de verlo mejor. Yoruichi la tomó del abrazo para que no entrará más porque sino la verían los demás. Orihime regresó a ver a Yoruichi, le sonrió y se quedó parada donde estaba.

Ichigo se paró y caminó hasta el frente del escenario, pasaba su mirada entre la gente del publico. Buscaba a alguien. Queria ver su cara al verlo cantar. Apenas la había conocido, pero por alguna razón sentía que en ese momento estaba cantando para ella. Cerca del bar donde la había dejado allí estaba ella. Con los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear viéndolo. Fijada en el. El fijo su mirada en ella también.

Desde donde estaba Orihime notó que Ichigo no movia la cabeza más. Que su mirada estaba fijada en algo… en el alguien. Siguió la mirada de Ichigo y entonces la vio. Delgada, delicada y hermosa. La mujer a quien Ichigo cantaba. Orihime sintió perder la fuerza en las piernas y cayó en el suelo al momento que escucho la última silaba salir de la boca de Ichigo y la última del piano.

-Orihime!- dijo Yoruichi sorprendida mientras la atrapaba.- Estas bien?- le preguntó.

-Si… si… lo siento, sólo perdi las fuerzas en las piernas por un momento… je je je. Estoy bien.- dijo y se paró de regreso.

La gente en el público comenzó a aplaudir con mucha energía. Los chicos se vieron los unos a los otros sonriendo, lo habían logrado, luego de un momento comenzaron a tocar la siguiente canción.

"Me estaba viendo a mi? Si… si me estaba viendo… me estaba cantando a mi? Pero si me acaba de conocer… porque late mi corazón asi de rápido… siento como si me fuera a salir" pensó Rukia. No podía quitar su mirada de Ichigo. Se había ido de la realidad cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro. Era Byakuya.

-Que haces aquí sola?- le preguntó.

-Hermano… Uryu tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que irse.- le aclaro.

-Son buenos no?- le dijo Byakuya viendo hacia el frente.

-Eh?- dijo confundida por el cambio del tema.

-Ellos- dijo y señalo con la mano donde sostenía su vaso de brandy a los chicos en el escenario.

-Si- murmuró Rukia mientras los miraba.

La gente no murmuraba siquiera. De una a otra vez algunos invitados se comentaban entre ellos que buenos eran los músicos y que impresionante la visión de negocios de Ichimaru y Urahara. Urahara que se había mezclado entre la gente se detenia a escuchar los comentarios de las personas. Con orgullo tomaba de su whisky mientras saboreaba el éxito de la noche. Ahora sólo faltaba que Ichimaru bajará y los viera.

Ya dos canciones habían pasado cuando el ascensor principal se abrió justo al momento que los chicos comenzaban a tocar 'Velonica'. Urahara lo vio quedarse parado en las escaleras que iban del ascensor al salón. Su miraba fijada en los muchachos. Urahara camino hasta donde esta Ichimaru. Ichimaru regreso a ver a la gente en el publico. Vio las caras de satisfacción de la gente y las modelos murmurando entre ellas. Podia leer en sus labios "Mira que guapo que esta el cantante principal!" "No a mi me gusta más el guitarrista o el del teclado… esos tatuajes". Urahara llego hasta donde estaba Ichimaru.

-Que te parece?- le preguntó.

Ichimaru le sonrió- Me parece que no has perdido el ojo. Esta es una gran oportunidad de negocios. Creo que hay un gran chance que invierta en este grupo después de todo.

-Espera… aún falta que veas lo mejor…

Cuando ambas Orihime y Yoruichi se dieron cuenta que la canción estaba apunto de terminar entonces Orihime comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras la batería y la guitarra seguía sonando. Cuando la Chad dio el último golpe en el platillo. Todos los instrumentos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que el piano comenzó a sonar lentamente en una música serena. De atrás de Hisagi, Orihime salió mientras cantaba 'Gravity'(la de Sara Bareilles). Algo en las luces que iluminaban a Orihime desde atrás o la música o la manera en que lentamente se acercaba al frente del escenario,o la tristeza en sus ojos, todo junto hacían lucir a Orihime como un angel. Con su cara dulce cantaba lentamente viendo al público. No quería ver a Ichigo porque sabia que lloraría. Por un momento todos los hombres en el salón dejaron de respirar, incluyendo a Ichigo que nunca había visto a Orihime con tal solemnidad en ella. Hasta Byakuya había reaccionado de la misma manera. Rukia que lo notó le dijo un codazo –Oye recuerda respirar…- le dijo un poco molesta. "Será la novia de él?" se preguntó a ella misma.

Ichimaru comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos. –Creo que has cerrado tu trato. Tienes todo lo que quieres-le dijo a Urahara sin añadir nada más. Urahara sabía que Ichimaru tenía algo por las mujeres de cabello naranja y que al ver a Orihime inocente y a pesar de eso sensual captaría su atención de inmediato. Al ver que su plan había funcionado Urahara bebido de su whisky y sonrió mientras miraba a Orihime cantar.

El piano se detuvo y mientras Orihime cantaba las últimas palabras a capela – Something always brings me back to you… it never takes too long…" inconscientemente regreso a ver a Ichigo. Lentamente bajo el micrófono y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir. Incluyendo Renji, Chad, Ikkaku y Ichigo que estaban al lado de ella. Ella les sonrió y entonces regresó a ver al publico- Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa y dando una reverencia.

El gesto de Orihime le dio una mala espina a Rukia. "Ella lo cantó para él?" se preguntó a ella misma… "será que es la novia" por un momento decepción le lleno el corazón. "Pero porque me siento asi?... Lo acabo de conocer. Soy una tonta" Se dio un golpe mental y comenzó a hablar con Byakuya acerca de otras cosas.

Ichigo tomó su micrófono y anunció- Tomaremos un receso, pero volveremos a cantar en unos minutos. Esperamos que este poco les haya gustado.- Todos dieron una reverencia y la gente comenzó a aplaudirles emocionados. Bajaron del escenario y comenzaron a abrasarse entre ellos. Les había gustado la sensación. Tenian el éxito entre sus manos, podían sentirlo.

Yoruichi corrió a abrazar a Orihime- Inoue estuviste genial!- le dijo. Poco a poco la gente que estaba entre los invitados comenzaron a acercase para hablar con ellos. Yoruichi notó a la gente y les dijo-Vayan muchachos. Ahora esta es su noche.- con una sonrisa en la cara. Ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia esa gente, menos Orihime quien le tomó la mano a Renji deteniéndolo. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos. Ya no podía contenerlo más. Renji lo notó y sin hacer bulla se la llevo a una parte apartada, sin gente.

Renji estaba preocupado por Orihime. Ella lloraba en silencio en su pecho, pero eso era exactamente lo que le preocupaba. Generalmente ella le decía lo que le afectaba, pero estaba vez estaba llorando en silencio y sólo lo apretaba de la cintura. Él le besó el cabello y la abrazo diciéndole- Todo estará bien… no importa lo que sea que te tiene así… todo estará bien.

-Vamos a que me presentes con mi más reciente inversión- le dijo Ichimaru a Urahara. Urahara le guió el camino con la mano y los dos comenzaron a caminar deteniéndose de vez en cuando para saludar a una persona aquí otra allá.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde Yoruichi estaba los chicos ya habían tomado su propio camino. Yoruichi les había dicho que regresaran en media hora a todos con excepción de los dos que se habían separado primero. –Lo siento señor Ichimaru pero se tardó demasiado en llegar. Los chicos se han ido a hablar con otras personas. – le dijo con una sonrisa.- pero si regresa al final de la segunda parte me asegurare que estén aquí.

-No, no… tengo otros negocios que atender y además me iré antes que todos los invitados- dijo mientras con los ojos escaneaba buscando a Orihime. –Bueno supongo que es mi culpa. Dígales que están todos cordialmente invitados a mi 'after party'…Urahara tu sabes donde es mi penhouse- dijo mientras comenzaba a alejarse.

-Muchas gracias señor Ichimaru.- le dijo Urahara.

-No le harás firmar los papeles ahora?- preguntó Yoruichi mientras miraba a Ichimaru alejarse.

-No. El hecho que nos haya invitado al 'after party' quiere decir que firmará por seguro. Si lo hago ahora probablemente se sienta presionado. Dejalo que tome un poco… asi no leerá las letras pequeñas- le dijo con picardia.

Yoruichi se comenzó a reir- Ichimaru no leer las letras finas… creo que ni siquiera si estuviera en 'crack' lo lograrías.

Ichigo estaba buscando a Rukia. Quería saber que opinaba de su música. Recien la había conocido, pero por dentro sentía como si la conociera de mucho tiempo. Gente de vez en cuando lo paraban para felicitarlo por la presentación que habían dado hasta ahora, pero a él no le interesaba. Con una reverencia les decía gracias respetuosamente y se alejaba con dirección al lugar donde la había visto por última vez. Alli estaba. Hablando con hombre delgado de cabello negro y largo "Ese luce como su hermano" pensó se acercó a ellos.- Oi, Rukia. Que te pareció como tocamos?

Rukia se sorprendió al verlo de regreso- Ichigo?- "porqué regreso?" se preguntó. - Ah… pues la verdad fue algo impresionante… nunca me hubiera imaginado que cantabas… - le dijo.

-Así que conoces al vocalista…- interrumpió Byakuya.

-Oh, discúlpeme por no presentarme. Ichigo Kurosaki.- le dijo Ichigo estendiendole la mano.

Byakuya le extendió la mano para saludar -Yo soy Bya…

Ichigo lo interrumpió antes que terminará de decir su nombre-Byakuya. Lo sé. Gusto en conocerte - le dijo.

Byakuya arqueo una ceja "Me acaba de llamar sólo por mi nombre?" pensó Byakuya mientras le soltaba la mano.

Rukia abrió sus ojos como platos "Lo acabá de llamar sólo Byakuya?... lo va a matar…"

El telefonó de Byakuya hizo un sonido y este lo contesto- Si me disculpan- dijo y se alejo de ellos.

Rukia jalo a Ichigo de la oreja-No lo llames sólo por su nombre! Eso le enoja… tienes suerte que no te mató…

-Auch! Eso duele!- dijo y Rukia lo dejo ir. Él se sobo la oreja- pero no entiendo cual es el problema…- dijo mientras se sobaba.

-Que lo acabas de conocer! Es una falta de respeto que lo trates así. Ni siquiera Ichimaru con todo su dinero y poder lo llama sólo Byakuya.

-Ahhh, eso me da igual- dijo desganado.

Rukia dio un suspiro, luego cambio el tema – Así que eres el vocalista de una banda. No me lo hubiera imaginado. Pero si debo admitir que cantas muy bien. Bold Ace no es asi?

-Si, ese es el nombre de nuestra banda. Somos muy buenos no te parece- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo. –Nos haremos famosos en poco tiempo, ya veras.- Ichigo se dio la vuelta y pidió un jugo de naranja al bar tender- pero que no este muy helado- le pidió.

Rukia se rió un poco- Que no bebes? Te vez joven pero no creo que lo seas tanto…

-Diecisiete- contesto Ichigo mientras recibia su jugo- Gracias- le dijo al bartender.

Rukia abrió la boca de la sorpresa –Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?????!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo vió su sorpresa- Qué, pensaste que estaba mayor?

Bueno al menos de mi edad- le contestó ella un poco consternada.

-Pero si pareces de 15 años- le contestó.

Ella lo regresó a ver mal y seria entre dientes dijo- Tengo 21 (N/A: no la puedo hacer de 200 años, pero si quería mantenerla mayor que Ichigo).

Ichigo escupió parte de su jugo y comenzó a toser porque se había ahogado.

Ya alejado de Rukia e Ichigo, Byakuya contestó la llamada- Yoruichi?

-Byakuya, tengo una pregunta… A pasado algo entre Rukia y Aizen?

Byakuya regreso a ver a Rukia golpeándole la espalda a Ichigo. Después de unos segundo Yoruichi le dijo- Mira hacia tu derecha casi a la mitad del salón junto a Katerina Zolotova. Lleva un traje de saco blanco y corbatín. – Byakuya comenzó a escanear entre la gente. Después de unos segundos lo encontró. Aizen veía detenidamente a Rukia, como si estuviera molesto. La modelo no dejaba de hablarle pero él no contestaba de regreso. –Así ha estado desde que Ichigo comenzó a hablar con Rukia. Además, hace unas horas lo vi salir del baño de mujeres y cuando entre a quien encontré adentro fue a Rukia. Ella trató de cubrirse el rostro pero pude reconocerla de inmediato.

-Entiendo- dijo Byakuya con un rostro serio- te agradezco.- y colgó el teléfono. Luego le marcó a Soi Fong.-Tenemos que irnos.- dijo sin quitar los ojos de Aizen. Aizen sintió que alguien lo miraba regreso a ver a Byakuya quien seguía viéndolo directamente y levantó la copa mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza con una sonrisa en la boca. Byakuya sabía que lo estaba retando- Después te lo explicó- le dijo a Soi Fong y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Rukia.

Cuando Aizen lo vio caminando se despidió de la modelo que había estado hablando con él y desapareció entre la multitud.

-Ya estas mejor?- le preguntó Rukia.

-Si… ya… nunca me imagine que eras tan…

Los ojos de Rukia se hicieron afilados como navajas cuando lo regreso a ver y callada murmuró- Ten cuidado con lo que dices…

Ya poniéndose más serio pero manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro murmuró –Supongo que nunca me gustaron las chicas de mi edad.

Rukia que entre el ruido de la gente alrededor de ella logró captar vagamente lo que Ichigo. De nuevo como varias ocasiones en esa fiesta su corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho –Que dijiste?- le preguntó.

Ichigo miró a su reloj, 25 minutos habían pasado desde que terminarán de tocar y tenia que regresar – Lo siento Rukia… tengo que regresar a tocar. Me dio mucho gusto conocerte.- le dijo y comenzó a alejarse.

-Espera!- le dijo Rukia.

Él se dio la vuelta. Ella agarro su lápiz labial de su pequeña cartera y una servilleta del bar y escribió su número de teléfono. Luego se acercó a Ichigo y se lo metió en el bolsillo del saco. –Llamame si quieres hablar.- le sonrió y comenzó a caminar con la otra dirección.

Ichigo saco la servilleta y vio el número de teléfono junto con lo que parecía ser un conejo mal dibujado hablando en un celular. Él sonrió. Se metió la servilleta en el bolsillo de adentro del saco y se dirigió a buscar a sus amigos.

Byakuya alcanzo a Rukia y la tomó del brazo.-Nos vamos Rukia.- le dijo.

-Pero por qué?- le dijo Rukia seria.

-Por qué me mentiste acerca de Aizen?- Byakuya no la regresaba a ver a la cara.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos y luego bajo la cabeza y camino detrás de él sin discutir. Soi Fong los esperaba a la salida.

-Que pasó?- Soi Fong le preguntó seria a Byakuya. Pero entonces reconoció la expresión en los ojos de Byakuya y sólo lo siguió. Se metieron en la limosina que los había traido y se alejaron.

–No quería creerlo Rukia… - fue todo lo que Byakuya en el carro. Rukia no podía regresar a verlo. Vió hacia la ventana y su propio reflejo la hizo sentir mal así que cerró los ojos y bajo la cara.

Después que cortará la llamada con Byakuya, Yoruichi se fue a buscar a Renji y Orihime que no sabían del limite de tiempo que tenia. Caminando los encontró solos en un pasillo semi iluminado. Se dio cuenta que Orihime lloraba como niña en el regazo de Renji y los ojos de tristeza con los que Renji la miraba. Sonrió al ver la escena. –Gracias a las casas de maquillaje por la mascara aprueba de agua- dijo Yoruichi cuando estuvo cerca.

Orihime levantó la cabeza de entre los brazos de Renji- Señ…- decía mientras se separaba de Renji

-Shu, shu shu, no me llames señora… Yo…ru… i… chi…- le dijo levantando el dedo y diciendo que no. –Se puede saber porque lloras?

Orihime bajo la cabeza sonrojada. No podía decirlo. Era su secreto. Lo había mantenido desde pequeña y también el daba vergüenza decir que estaba llorando por un amor secreto que nunca su correspondido. Ya se había separado completamente de Renji y estaba parada a dos pasos de él.

Yoruichi le sobó la cabeza –Eres tan joven y bella. No llores por problemas para los cuales las soluciones pueden estar más cerca de lo que crees… Vamos a limpiarte la cara para que vuelvas a hacer eso que haces tan bien.

Orihime levantó la cara dijo que si. Renji le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó y los tres caminaron de regreso al escenario.



Byakuya acompaño a Rukia hasta el elevador del edificio donde ella vivía. Ella entró en el ascensor que se había abierto. Se dio la vuelta y quedo viéndose de frente con Byakuya , quien sin voltear a verla le dijo –Ten cuidado… piensa en las consecuencias de lo que haces y de las personas que sufrirán… no es justo con Uryu.

Las puertas se cerraron y ella quedó en el ascensor sola. Ni siquiera podía apretar el botón para su piso. Habia perdido las fuerzas hasta de los brazos. Luego de un rato dio un suspiro y justo cuando iba a apretar el botón su teléfono sonó. Ella no reconoció el número. "Ichigo" pensó y contesto de inmediato con felicidad- Halo!

-Pero cuanta felicidad… me hace sentir como si esperaras mi llamada- escuchó la voz de Aizen.

-Aizen?- preguntó ella.

-Ven hacia afuera. Estoy enfrente de tu edificio- le dijo

Rukia se alarmó –Pero que estas haciendo aquí? Estas loco? Byakuya acaba de irse, si te ve entonces nos descubrirá.

-Byakuya ya lo sabe.- le contestó serio- Ven aquí. No me hagas esperar mi bella princesa.

Rukia apretó el botón para abrir la puerta. Camino hacia afuera sin colgar el teléfono. Cuando salió vio a Aizen arrecostado sobre su Bugatti Veyronblanco. Cuando llego allí se acercó y comenzó a murmurar-Aizen estas loco… tienes que irte de…

Aizen la paró dándole un beso. Rukia cerró los ojos y lo enredo entre sus brazos. Se separarón y Aizen le abrió la puerta del auto.-Entra te llevaré a mi condo.- Rukia levantó la vista consternada.- A menos que quieras que lo hagamos arriba en tu apartamento…- agregó el mientras cerraba lentamente la puerta.

-No!- le dijo ella y se subió en el carro.

Aizen sonrió y cerró la puerta. Luego se subió en el carro y se alejo del edificio a altas velocidades.



En la celebración del Gotei 13 Inc. Ichigo y los otros iban por la segunda canción. Durante toda la primera canción Ichigo se la paso viendo alrededor entre la gente tratando de encontrar a Rukia pero no había tenido suerte. Orihime por su parte trataba de concentrarse en las canciones de vez en vez regresaba a ver a Renji con su guitarra eléctrica. Tenia que recordarse a ella misma que no solamente estaba cantando por Ichigo. Asi los chicos siguieron tocando y cantando por el resto de la noche.



En el ascensor del condo, Aizen y Rukia se besaban apasionadamente. Se jalaban y chocaban contra las paredes. Aizen le baja el cierre del vestido mientras Rukia le arrancaba los botenes de la camisa y tocaba el pecho musculoso. Era la primera vez que lo sentía sin ropa en el medio. Era terso y firme, con musculos bien definidos. El ascensor se abrió y él levantó de las caderas. Ella amarro sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Aizen y así la llevo hasta un mueble blanco que tenia en la sala. Él tiro su saco y su camisa a medio arrancar al suelo. Ella se deciso del vestido quedando sólo en ropa interior. Y los dos se volvieron a amarrar en un beso dejándose caer acostada en el mueble. Él comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella le aruñaba la espalda.

Aizen pasó su mano por debajo del sostén de Rukia y le masajeo el penzón con fuerza. Ella dejo escapar un suspiró de placer. El comenzó a bajar mientras le besaba el cuello y luego el pecho hasta que llego hacia el pezón que estaba masajeando antes. Estaba duro y sensitivo. El sonrío y lo metió entre sus labios. Rukia dejo salir un suspiro profundo. Con ternura lo chupaba. Rukia lo agarró del cabello y lo empujo en contra de ella para que lo hiciera más fuerte. Él lo entendió y abrió la boca más para abarcar más espacio mientras concentraba la lengua en el pezón. La otra mano de Aizen empezó a encontrar su camino atravez del abdomen de Rukia. Metiendola por debajo del interior de Rukia, Aizen introdujo su dedo dentro de ella. "Esta muy humedad" pensó con satisfacción.

-Aizen…- se le escapó a Rukia en suspiros.

Aizen comenzó a bajar su cabeza dándole besos en el abdomen a Rukia. Mientras bajaba con sus manos agarro el interior de Rukia y lo jalo hacia abajo. Le beso las caderas haciendo que Rukia arqueará la espalda y los suspiros se convirtieran en sonidos más altos. Los besos se fueron acercando hacia el centro de Rukia hasta que lo encontró y empezó a hacerle el oral. Rukia no se podía contener más. Con sus manos apretaba el cojin que estaba sobre su cabeza mientras su espalda se arqueaba más. Él regreso a verla y cuando la vió con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de Rukia. Eran sensaciones totalmente diferentes para Rukia. Con la lengua le estimulaba el clítoris y se alejaba para soplarle aire frio en la vagina.

Rukia se levantó de repente y lo jaló hacia ella. Lo quería adentro. Queria sentirlo adentro, le urgia que estuviera adentro. El entendió. Los dos se besaron fuertemente. Aizen se bajo el pantalón y entró en ella. Comenzó a entrar lento con ternura.

-Más fuerte…- le pidió Rukia entre el besó.

Él sonrió y salió de ella y le dio la vuelta. Rukia quedó con una pierna en el suelo y la otra flexionada en el mueble. Él estaba parado. Aizen la agarró de la cadera y introdujo su pene con fuerza dentro de ella. Rukia sintió como el llegaba a lo más profundo de ella. El continuó dándole con más fuerza. El cuerpo de Rukia comenzó a temblar. Él lo sintió y bajo una de sus manos de la cadera hasta la vagina de Rukia. Con esa mano masajeaba el clítoris de Rukia mientras seguía entrando y saliendo de Rukia con fuerza. Rukia no podía más su corazón y su cuerpo salian de control. El calor en su abdomen crecia y comenzó a dar alaridos de placer. La excitación en Aizen también creció. "No controlate" se dijo a si mismo Aizen y siguió dándole con fuerza y masajeaba el clítoris de Rukia con más velocidad. Rukia comenzó a tener un orgasmo. Aizen sintió como el interior de Rukia lo jalaba y con los dos brazos la jalo para arriba y la abrazó. Él terminó dentro de ella. Con jadeos le dijo –Te debía tu orgasmo…

Allí entre los brazos de Aizen, Rukia comenzó a reir y le contesto- Ahora me debes dos…- le dijo y comenzó a besarlo.

Aizen se rió suavemente y le dijo aún jadeando- Dame un segundo… dejame recuperar el aliento…- mientras la apartaba.

Rukia se dio la vuelta parada aún frente a él –Ya paso un segundo- le dijo y lo jalo hacia ella.



Mientras tanto en el ascensor con paredes de cristal que llevaba hasta el penhouse de Ichimaru los chicos, Urahara y Yoruichi miraban la ciudad de Tokio desde lo alto.

-Wow! Nunca había visto Tokyo desde tan alto… bueno con excepción de cuando voy a la torre de Tokio… pero pensar que alguien vive asi de alto es impresionante.- dijo Orihime mientras miraba pegada a la pared el paisaje. Era de noche y millones de luces de todos colores iluminaban Tokio.

Renji y Yoruichi sonreían al ver que Orihime estaba mejor.

-No dejen a Orihime sola en toda la noche… hagan lo que hagan no la dejen sola.- Urahara les murmuró seriamente a Ichigo y a Renji para que Orihime no escuchará.

Ellos regresaron a verlo sin entenderlo. La puerta detrás de ellos se abrió y un salón con extrema elegancia fue lo primero que vieron. Varias piezas de arte moderno estaban exquisitamente colocadas sobre mesas de cristal o en las paredes. Todos los muebles erar de color negro y resaltaban por las paredes blancas y el mármol blanco en el suelo. El penhouse estaba lleno de gente famosa. Modelos, actores, cantantes, pintores, hombres de negocios, diseñadores, todos aquellos que eran alguien en Tokio estaban allí.

Ichimaru estaba sentado al lado de Matsumoto cuando los vió entrar. Se paró de inmediato y se dirigió hacia ellos. Matsumoto pusó una mirada de descontentó cuando Ichimaru se alejo.

-Pero miren nada más! Los chicos que se robaron la fiesta. Un brindis por mi más nueva inversión- dijo Ichimaru levantando la copa. Todos los presentes levantaron sus copas y brindaron junto a él.- Ahora déjenme presentarme. Gin Ichimaru.- dijo agarrando la mano de Orihime y dándole un beso en la mano. Sus ojos estaban llenos de perversión. Con su dedo anular, Ichimaru le acarició la palma a Orihime. Esta jaló su mano. Renji se paró entre Ichimaru y Orihime, mientras Ichigo la jaló hacia él para tenerla más cerca.

-Abarai Renji- le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

Ichimaru sólo sonrió y sin tomarle la mano preguntó- Y los demás.

Cada uno comenzó a presentarse. Luego Urahara sonriendo dijo- Y a mi ya me conoces! Ahora… traje los papeles para firmarlos- tomó del hombro a Ichimaru y se lo llevo hacia una mesa para que firmará.

Yoruichi lo siguió pero antes de alejarse se dio la vuelta y les dijo- Vayan disfruten de la fiesta.

Ikkaku enseguida se fue a hablar con unas modelos. Mientras los otros se quedaron atrás.

-No me gusta la manera que ese hombre vió a Orihime- le dijo Ichigo a Renji mientras sostenía a Orihime cerca de su pecho.

-Dimelo a mi… parece el diablo…- le contestó.

-Te hizo algo Orihime- preguntó Chad.

Orihime comenzó a sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa entre los brazos de Ichigo. Se alejó de él. Y riendo dijo- Tal vez es sólo nuestra imaginación, el sólo me dio un beso en la mano. Mejor hagamos lo que dijo la señora Yoruichi y disfrutemos la fiesta.- dijo tomandole la mano a Renji y lo jaló llevándoselo adentro del penhouse.

Los otros tres se quedarón atrás confundidos.- Es la segunda vez que jalá a Renji… no sabia que esos dos eran tan apegados- dijo Hisagi confundido.

Ichigo sonrió y se rascó la nariz- Yo tampoco, pero mientras este con él ella estará bien.- dijo y camino hacia la fiesta.

Todos estaban hablando con diferentes personas. Orihime buscaba un lugar donde no pudiera ver a Ichigo. Por esa noche no quería verlo. Sabia que mañana se le pasaría y regresaría a ser la misma que siempre. Pero por esa noche no podía. Encontró una puerta hacia el balcón mientras caminaba.- Mira Renji un balcón! Vamos!- y lo jaló. Ella caminó hasta la orilla y el viento sopló atravez de su cabello. Ella jaló los ganchos que lo sostenían arriba y lo dejo caer. Extendió los brazos, cerró los ojos y dijo – Quisiera poder volar.

Renji sonrió al verla y quedó viendo hacia la ciudad –Por qué evitas a Ichigo?- le preguntó después de un rato.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Ja ja ja, pero que dices Renji… yo evitar Ichigo- dijo y siguió forzando la risa.

Él levantó una ceja "No me lo dirás… sigues sintiendo algo por el después de tanto tiempo…" pensó.

-Me traerías algo de beber?

-Pero… no puedo dejarte sola…

-Dejarme sola?- le preguntó confundida. Después le sonrió y entre risas le dijo –No te preocupes por mi. Ya estoy bien! Mira no más lagrimas… además de tanto cantar tengo la garganta seca- comenzó a fingir una tos.

Él suspiró. Orihime era una mala actriz asi que él sabia que le estaba mintiendo pero igual la dejo en el balcón y fue a buscar algo de beber para los dos.

En otro lado del penhouse Ichigo estaba hablando con un grupo de personas junto a Chad y Hisagi. Cuando recordó el papel con el teléfono de Rukia. Lo saco y tomó su celular. Con una sonrisa le comenzó a escribir un texto a Rukia.



En el condo de Aizen, Rukia dormía en la cama de Aizen. Los dos habían caído dormidos después de hacerlo una vez más. Él habia tomado un baño mientras ella recogía su ropa. Después la habia jalado dentro de la cama. El teléfono de Rukia hizo un sonido al recibir un mensaje de texto. Rukia se estiró y lo alcanzo de la mesa de noche. Abrio el texto que decía:

'Oi Rukia,

Soy Ichigo. No pude despedirme de ti apropiadamente así que decidi mandarte un mensaje. Supongo que debes estar dormida y es muy tarde para esto… pero quería desearte dulces sueños.'

Rukia sonrió al leerlo. Luego regreso a ver a Aizen y bajo la mirada. Dentro de ella algo raro se desarrollaba un sentimiento por los dos, pero sentimientos diferentes para cada uno.



-No debieron dejarte sola- dijo Matsumoto mientras se acerca desde atrás de Orihime.

Orihime se dio la vuelta sorprendida.

-Mi nombre es Matsumoto Rangiku- le dijo Matsumoto mientras se arrecostaba en la baranda al lado de Orihime.

-Yo soy Orihime Inoue- le contestó sonriéndole.

Matsumoto sonrió al ver la cara cándida de Orihime. –Ten cuidado cuando estés cerca de Gin Ichimaru- le advirtió.

Orihime se sobó la mano – Lo sé… no me gusta la manera en que me mira…- le respondió.

-No es una mala persona… sólo que esta obsesionado con obtener lo que quiere…- dijo con tristeza Matsumoto.

-Quien no es una mala persona mi querida Rangiku?- preguntó Ichimaru que se había acercado desde atrás.

Las dos chicas se dieron la vuelta para verlo. Las dos estaban sorprendidas. Ichimaru las vio paradas una al lado de la otra y no pudo evitar pero fantasear con las dos mujeres. Su expresión se hizo siniestra y pervertida. Dio un paso hacia ellas cuando sintió una mano en el hombro.

-Ella no está sola- dijo Ichigo desde atrás de Ichimaru. Desde donde estaba Ichigo lo había visto caminar hacia el balcón de donde antes Renji había salido. Al verlo caminar hacia allí supuso que estaba buscando a Orihime y en seguida se dirigió con esa dirección.

-Me estas tocando- le dijo Ichimaru regresándolo a ver de reojo.

Matsumoto dio un suspiro y se acercó a Ichimaru- Ya, ya! Vamos que tengo algo que mostrarte… - se acercó a la oreja de Ichimaru y le sopló su aliento caliente, luego murmuró- … en tu cuarto.- y lo empujo con dirección al cuarto de Ichimaru. Este sonrió y se dejo llevar.

-Estas bien Inoue?- le preguntó Ichigo.

Ella le dijo que si con la cabeza. Renji llego poco después con dos bebidas en las manos.

-Paso algo?- preguntó preocupado al ver que Ichimaru había recién salido de allí.

-Nada… pero tu dónde estabas? Pensé que tenías claro que no podías dejar a Orihime sola- le reclamo Ichigo.

-No jo… robes. Sólo fui por algo de beber para los dos.

Desde la puerta Urahara y Yoruichi se asomaron con sonrisas en sus caras- Nos podemos ir. Ya tenemos lo que queríamos- les dijo mientras les mostraba los documentos firmados por Ichimaru.

Los chicos sonrieron y dijeron que si con la cabeza. Comenzaron a caminar cuando el teléfono de Ichigo recibió un mensaje. Lo abrió.

'Y tu sueña conmigo… Xoxo

Rukia'

Orihime que se volteó al ver que Ichigo se había parado para ver su teléfono, vio la sonrisa de Ichigo iluminada por el celular. Era felicidad pura. Se volteó y continuó caminado con tristeza. Ichigo cerró su celular y se lo metió en el bolsillo.

A/N: Espero que les haya gustado. Ahora si me tomo un break… si las imágenes me dejan en paz… ya ni puedo dormir… me vuelvo loca… (tick en la ceja). Gracias por los reviews… una vez más se aprecian mucho.

*El carro de Aizen es real y es el segundo carro más rápido del mundo (que pueda ser conducido legalmente en una ciudad) 256 mph! Asi que cuando digo rápido… es rápido… xD. Buenas noches.


	5. Si te hubiera conocido 5 años atrás

A/N: Gracias por los reviews! Grexx si! Gin es un pervertido xDD. Karola… al menos ya estoy mejor ^-^ era el capitulo anterior el que me tenía como loca… ya quería ser escrito. FATUA: (BxSF) yo sé me gustan las parejas locas xD, por lo de poner escenas calientes de Byakuya… aún no sé pero muy probablemente. Pechocha: - No puedo hacer ese tipo de escenas con Hitsugaya! Yo sé que esta guapo y todo… pero es un niño a mis ojos //-//… simplemente no puedo, lo siento. Este capitulo va dedicado a tods las IchixRuki lovers! No hay escenas calientes… Rukia necesita un descanso xD.

Si te hubiera conocido 5 años atrás**…**

Sobre su cama Ichigo no podía dormir. Tenía su teléfono abierto frente a él mirando al mensaje de Rukia. "Sueña conmigo… si pudiera dormir lo haría muy probablemente" pensó, mientras le sonreía al teléfono. "… pero estas comprometida…" pensó luego y la sonrisa lo abandonó. –No debería estar pensando de esta manera en alguien que se va a casar… pero no parece ser feliz con él- comenzó a hablar consigo mismo. Se sentó y siguió viendo al teléfono. No podía dejar de pensar en Rukia, pero eso lo habia sentirse culpable de cierta forma. Busco entre sus contactos el número de Renji y le llamo.

En el cuarto de Renji las luces estaban todas apagadas. Luego de llegar Renji sólo se habia quitado los zapatos, el saco y la camisa y se había tirado a la cama. Estaba rendido después haber trabajado tanto esas semanas. El teléfono de Renji comenzó a sonar. Renji abrió un ojo y molesto camino hasta su escritorio. Sin siquiera ver quien lo estaba llamando apagó su celular y regreso a dormir.

Al otro lado de la línea Ichigo sólo escucho que la llamada se cortaba. –Huh?...- dijo cerró su telefóno. "Supongo que esta dormido… yo debería dormir también." pensó. Luego dio un suspiro. Sabía que no lo haría. Miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a quitarse su ropa para dormir y se puso una camiseta, un buzo (en Honduras es el pantalón para correr), y un sweater hoodie. Salió de su cuarto en silencio y se fue a correr alrededor de la ciudad. Después de un rato de correr sin dirección se quedó sin aliento, se detuvo a respirar. Puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras jadeaba, levantó la vista. Estaba cerca de los apartamentos de Orihime. Levantó la vista hacia donde ella vivía y miró la luz encendida. "Orihime esta despierta? No. Estaba tan cansada que no hablo nada en el carro… debe haberse quedado dormida con la luz encendida" dijo y comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Adentró de su apartamento Orihime escribía en un cuaderno azul. Allí era donde ella escribía los poemas que a veces le daba a Renji o Hisagi para que les pusieran música. Mientras escribía sus sentimientos en esos papeles lloraba recordando la cara de Ichigo al ver a Rukia. – Porqué no me puedes ver a mi así?- preguntó en voz alta y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza sobre el papel. Orihime lloró así sobre el cuaderno hasta que se quedó dormida.



La luz del día entro por las paredes de vidrio, era como estar afuera. Rukia apretó los ojos porque la luz le molestaba. Aizen salió de la ducha en una bata y vio a Rukia dormida sobre su cama. Sonrió al verla quejarse por la luz. Cerró las grandes cortinas. Camino hasta su armario y se metió a buscar que se podría. Saco una camisa de seda negra y unos pantalones beige. Se los puso y caminó hasta la cocina. Después de varios minutos regreso con un papel en la mano. Lo puso en la mesa al lado de Rukia y luego se marchó del condo.



En su cuarto Ichigo dormía en paz, cuando sintió que algo se acercaba a él. Abrió los ojos y justo a tiempo salto de su cama para evitar el golpe de su padre.

-En esta casa se desayuna a las 9 de la mañana! No importa si se sea una estrella de música o un simple estudiante!- dijo.

-Oye! No te das cuenta que estaba dormido! Acaso no sabes a qué hora llegue? Deja dormir!- dijo regresándole el puñetazo.

Isshin detuvo en puñetazo con su mano –No te dije que no me importaba!

Yuzu y Karin miraban desde afuera de la puerta - Oye viejo deja a Ichinin dormir en paz.- le dijo Karin.

-Ya no importa… ya estoy despierto. – dijo bajando el brazo y volteándose para darle la espalda a su padre.

-Mis hijas se ponen de parte de su hermano en lugar de su padre! Me hace tan infeliz!- comenzó a llorar Isshin a toda garganta.

Ignorando a su padre Yuzu le pregunto a Ichigo -Ichi, hoy no tienes que ir al estudio de grabación entonces?

-No Urahara nos dio dos días para descansar después que conseguimos el contrato con Gin Ichimaru.

-Entonces te quedarás en casa? Tenemos mucho tiempo de no pasar contigo Ichinin- le dijo Yuzu emocionada. Luego se escucho un sónido abajo. Alguien habia llegado a la clínica de Isshin.

-Parece que tienes un paciente viejo- le dijo Karin.

-Bueno bueno… pero tu me la debes! No creas que se quedará así! – le apuntó con la mano a Ichigo.

-No molestes!- le gritó Ichigo enojado.

Isshin se fue dejando a sus hijos en el cuarto de Ichigo. –Entonces Ichin? Te quedas en casa?- le preguntó Yuzu de nuevo.

Ichigo le sonrió- Tal vez vaya donde Renji más tarde pero por ahora creo que me quedaré aquí.

-Si!- gritó Yuzu emocionada. Karin sólo sonrió al ver a su hermana tan feliz.



En su casa Renji traía para su cuarto la lavandería recién secada para ponerla en su lugar. Cargo la canasta hasta su cama cuando volteó a ver a su computadora. Que estaba haciendo los sonidos característicos de cuando recibes un mensaje por AIM. Se acercó y vio una pestaña con el nombre de Ikkaku11. La abrió y leyó.

'**Ikkaku11**: Viejo, te dije que te quedarás anoche…

**Ikkaku****11**: Me acosté con dos modelos. No una! Dos modelos viejo! Fue la noche de mi vida!

Al leer lo que Ikkaku le había escrito se rió y contestó.

**Lord Renji:** Lol

**Lord Renji**: No quiero saber detalles…

**Ikkaku****11:** Tu te lo pierdes!

**Lord Renji:** Jajajaja. Esta bien conmigo viejo!

Mientras chateaba con Ikkaku otra ventana se abrió. **Hime: **Renji, estas allí?

Renji la abrió de inmediato y comenzó a escribir.

**Lord Renji: **Buenos días Orihime

**Hime: **Buenos días.

**Hime: **Renji… una pregunta… te gustaría ir a la heladería conmigo?

A Renji le extraño que Orihime le preguntara. A pesar que se conocían desde algún tiempo y ella le tenía confianza para contarle algunos de sus problemas, ella nunca antes le había invitado a salir juntos, aunque fuese sólo como amigos. Luego recordó la noche anterior, como ella estuvo actuando extraño. Sospechaba que tenías que ver con eso. Después de unos segundos sin que le contestará Orihime le escribió de nuevo.

**Hime: **je je je… si tienes planes no te preocupes. Supongo que tu y los chicos tendrán algún plan.

**Lord Renji: **Orihime… estás bien?

Renji no recibió respuesta por uno segundos. Luego volvió a escribir.

**Lord Renji: **No tengo ningún plan. Déjame terminar con algunas cosas que estoy haciendo en la casa y te pasó recogiendo. Te llamo cuando este allí. Suena bien?

**Hime: **Si 

**Hime: **Gracias Renji…

**Lord Renji: **Te veo en un rato.

Los sonidos de la ventana de Ikkaku lo estaban volviendo loco. Habia ignorado completamente a Ikkaku desde que comenzó a hablar con Orihime. –Demonios, que impaciente que es Ikkaku- abrió la ventana.

**Ikkaku****11: **Hey Renji, tienes planes para esta tarde?

**Ikkaku11:** Renji? Oi Renji?

**Ikkaku11:**….. Renji?

**Ikkaku****11:** Bastardo no me ignores!

**Ikkaku11:**………

**Ikkaku11:**........................................ -_-…………………..

**Ikkaku11:** FUCKING RENJI CONTESTAME!

Renji se rió al leer los mensajes de Ikkaku.

**Lord Renji:** Ya tranquilo! Estaba chateando con Orihime… y ya tengo planes viejo… too late…

**Lord Renji:** Iremos a una heladería.

**Ikkaku****11:** Con Orihime Eh? Desde ayer están actuando raros ustedes dos… No me digas que Orihime por fin…

**Lord Renji:** … Callate…

**Ikkaku11****: **Uhmmm… bien, entonces me dormiré! Tengo que recuperar las fuerzas sabes…

**Lord Renji: **Hablamos luego vieja. Tengo que irme.

Cerró la ventana y se fue a arreglar su ropa para irse a ver a Orihime.



En el cuarto que estaba a media luz, Rukia comenzó a abrir los ojos. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y extendió su brazo buscando algo junto a ella. Abrió un ojo y se dio cuenta que Aizen ya no estaba. Se levantó de la cama y regreso a ver hacia la mesa donde tenia su celular. Aizen había dejado una nota para ella.

'Querida princesa,

Tengo que viajar a Francia por tres días por un photo shoot para Donatella. Te deje algo de comer en la cocina. Nos vemos en Italia.

Te extraño desde ahora,

Aizen'

"Nos vemos en Italia? Pero si no voy para Italia" pensó. Luego tomó su teléfono al que había puesto en vibrador después de recibir el mensaje de Ichigo. Tenia 3 llamadas perdidas. Lo abrió "Byakuya…" pensó al ver la primera llamada perdida. Una sombra negra la cubrió y oprimió borrar. "Urahara y Uryu" pensó al ver las otras dos llamadas. Tenia dos voicemails. Apreto uno para escucharlos.

El primero era de Urahara –Rukia linda! Supongo que estas dormida. Hable con Ichimaru me informo que quiere hacer un spread de la colección de primavera de Balenciaga contigo en Italia. Le dije que sonaba bien pero quiero una respuesta tuya. Ichimaru parece muy insistente… yo no la rechazaría.- se escucho la vos más filuda en la última parte y luego amigable de nuevo- Bueno que tengas un buen día. Llamame!- y se terminó el mensaje.

"Ahora entiendo la parte de Italia" pensó y regresó a ver la nota que dejo Aizen. Aun la tenía en las manos. La tiro sobre la cama y comenzó a recoger su ropa mientras escuchaba el siguiente mensaje.

La voz de Uryu se escuchó en el teléfono – Rukia… supongo que sigues dormida. Sigó en el hospital. No creo que pueda salir hoy. La señora está estabilizada pero todavía la tenemos en observación… lo siento Rukia. Te veo mañana, si?- al fondo se escuchó la voz de Nemu- hey deja de hablar por el teléfono- Uryu volvió a hablar- bueno Rukia. Te llamó más tarde.- y la llamada se cortó.

-Esa maldita Nemu… que si me está llamando?- dijo en voz alta molesta. Luego recordó que estaba en el condo de Aizen. "Y cómo me puedo molestar?" pensó, dio un suspiró y termino de cambiarse. Caminó hasta la cocina y en un plató cubierto con plástico trasparente habían un curry con arroz y vegetales. Rukia sonrió. Aizen era más dulce de lo que ella había pensado al principio, pero aún así sentía un vació al estar en su condo. Recogió el plato y lo puso en el microondas.

Mientras la comida se calentaba abrió el mensaje de Ichigo. Se había sentido feliz al recibirlo. Era como se sentía al comienzo con Uryu y como nunca hasta ahora se había sentido con Aizen. El microondas dio el sonido que habia terminado y ella saco el plato. Lo llevó hasta la gran mesa en el comedor de Aizen. "Como puede vivir en un lugar tan grande y no sentirse solo?" se preguntó Rukia. Luego recordó las palabras de Aizen la primera mañana ' y que durmiendo contigo no me sentí solo… siempre me he sentido solo…'. "Te sientes solo Aizen?" le preguntó al plato de comida frente a ella.



Ichigo regresó a su cuarto había terminado de ayudarle a Yuzu a cargar unas cosas pesadas hasta la bodega. Vio su teléfono sobre la mesa. Lo recogió, aún estaba confundido por lo de Rukia. Le marcó a Renji.

Renji iba manejando con dirección al apartamento de Orihime. –Que quieres?- le contestó.

-Oye aunque sea dime hola!- le gritó Ichigo.

-Ya… Ya… no te quejes tanto… que pasó Ichigo?

-Hey me preguntaba si puedo ir a tu casa.

-Vaya me andas visitando bastante últimamente… me vas a hacer pensar que en realidad te caigo bien…- le dijo burlista Renji.

-Callate! Quiero hablar contigo de algo- le dijo serio.

-Lo siento viejo. Voy a salir con Orihime. Me preguntó por AIM si quería ir a comer helados con ella.

A Ichigo le pareció extraño escuchar eso-Hey que esta pasando desde ayer entre ustedes? Han estado actuando sospechosos desde anoche apartándose del grupo y caminando solos a lugares sin gente…

Renji sonrió mientras miro sospechoso al teléfono- Qué celoso viejo?- le pregunto.

-Ni en broma! Orihime es como otra hermana para mi!- le gritó.

Renji se rió –No te preocupes viejo. Si quieres llega a mi casa mañana en la mañana.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana- le dijo Ichigo y cerró el teléfono. Dio un suspiro y no pudo evitar pensar en Rukia. Buscó entre sus contactos y encontró su número. Titubeo por unos minutos pero luego le llamo.



Rukia habia terminado de comer. Mientras ponía el plato en la lavaplatos su teléfono empezó a sonar. "Uryu?" se preguntó. Vio el identificador 'Ichigo Kurosaki'. "Ichigo" pensó y rápidamente lo contesto.

-Halo?

-Oi… Rukia… es Ichigo…

-Hola Ichigo- dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Gracias por el mensaje anoche.

Él sonrió – Te fuiste temprano anoche. Pensé que te vería de nuevo así que no pude despedirme apropiadamente.

-Lo siento. Mi hermano se fue temprano y como llegue con ellos entonces tuve que irme.

-Hey Rukia, me preguntaba si te gustaría hacer algo?- digo él cambiando de tema. Ella se sorprendió por la pregunta. "Me está invitando a salir? Es como amiga? O…" pensó y se quedó callada. Después de un rato- bueno si tienes planes entonces está bien… lo entiendo… apenas me conoces y ya te invitó a salir.- dijo él nerviosamente.

-No! No tengo planes- contestó ella con prisa.- Claro que me gustaría hacer algo. En que estabas pensando hacer?

-Eh??? No sé la verdad… no tengo idea- "Mierda… porque no pensé en eso antes de llamarla" se pateó mentalmente.

-Te gustaría una película?- le preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Si! Eso suena bien!- contestó él.

-Bueno. Conoces algún cine donde no vaya mucha gente?

-Eh?? No mucha gente… bueno supongo que el cine que queda aquí cerca de donde vivo… es el más vació que conozco.

-Bueno entonces dame tu dirección, te veo en tu casa y luego caminamos al cine. Te parece?- le preguntó mientras caminaba al estudio de Aizen para buscar un lápiz y un papel. Él le dio la dirección y ella la escribió. La puso en su pequeña cartera. –Muy bien te veo en una hora y media. Tengo que ir a casa a hacer unas cuentas cosas y después voy para allá. Bye- Rukia cerró su celular y dio una sonrisa mientras levantaba los hombros de felicidad. Tenía una cita después de mucho tiempo de solo pasar en su apartamento metida los días en su apartamento. Salió emocionada del condo de Aizen.



Orihime estaba esperando a Renji afuera de su edificio. Estaba cansada de estar adentro. Estaba sentada en la acera mientras escribía cosas en el mismo cuaderno azul de antes. Renji llegó en su busito. La vio sentada en la acera. Se bajo y camino hasta donde ella.

-Has estado esperando mucho?- le preguntó.

Orihime estaba concentrada escribiendo y no se había dado cuenta que Renji se habia parqueado cerca de ella y caminado hasta allí. Cerró el cuaderno de inmediato mientras pegaba un saltó. –Renji! No… je je je je… no llevó mucho… no te escuche cuando te acercaste.

Renji vio el cuaderno entre las manos de Orihime –Qué es eso?- le preguntó curioso.

Orihime volteó a ver al cuaderno y lo metió corriendo en su bolso.- No es nada! Nada! Ja ja ja. Nos vamos?- le preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Renji dio un suspiro "No me responderá de nuevo" le dio una sonrisa y le pregunto – Quieres ir en mi busito o prefieres caminar?

Ella vio hacia el cielo, se puso la mano sobre la cara para taparse del sol y dijo - Hace un día muy hermoso. Creo que me gustaría caminar. Te parece?- regresó a verlo con una sonrisa.

Él le regresó la sonrisa y le dijo que si con la cabeza. Los dos comenzaron a caminar mientras Orihime hablaba sin parar acerca de lo mucho que le iban a gustar los helados de su barrio. Él sonreía mientras la veía hablar emocionada y de vez en cuando le contestaba.



Ya había pasado una hora y media. Ichigo se había bañado y cambiado. Se había puesto la mejor ropa que tenia y hasta perfume. Cuando Karin y Yuzu lo vieron bajar las gradas se preguntaron curiosas a que se debía que Ichinin estuviera vestido así. Afuera Rukia se bajaba del taxi.

-Clinica Kurosaki- leyó en el letro azul enfrente de la casa de Ichigo- Debe ser aquí.- Se acercó a la puerta la casa y tocó el timbre.

-Yo voy!- grito Ichigo.

Pero Yuzu se le había adelantado y abrió la puerta antes que este llegará. Una mujer de cabello negro corto que llevaba una gorra negra y grandes gafas oscuras estaba a la puerta. "Pero porque lleva un abrigo si esta haciendo calor?" se preguntó Yuzu cuando la vio. Rukia llevaba una chaqueta oscura que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. –Buenas tardes… le podemos ayudar el algo?- le preguntó curiosa.

Rukia le sonrió –Estoy buscando a Ichigo Kurosaki.

Ichigo corrió a la puerta – Oi, te dije que yo venia.- le dijo a Yuzu.

-Pero Ichinin, tú estabas hasta la sala era más fácil que yo abriera.- le dijo Yuzu.

-No importa… Nos vamos?- le dijo a Rukia.

-Pero pensé que me dejarías pasar a tu casa…- le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a entrar.

Ichigo se puso nervioso. No quería que su padre espantara a Rukia. Tenía que sacarla antes de que su padre regresara de la clínica –No, otro día te la muestro.- le dijo cuando la comenzó a empujar para afuera.

-Oye! Estas siendo mal educado.- le dijo molesta que la estaba empujando.

-No importa!- dijo y cerró la puerta. Luego la tomó del brazo se la puso en el hombro y se la llevo lejos de la casa corriendo.

Rukia confundida sólo se dejaba cargar "Me agarra como si fuera un saco de papas" pensó.

Cuando ya estaba unas cuantas cuadras lejos de la casa le detuvo agitando y la puso en el suelo. Ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza-Soy una dama! Debes tratarme como una!- le dijo.

Él levantó la cabeza –Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces.- le dijo sorprendido.

Ella se puso roja- … bueno tu me hiciste enojar…- le dijo apenada.

Entonces Ichigo se dio cuenta de cómo estaba vestida. No parecía la misma Rukia de la noche anterior. Sus hermosos ojos escondidos detrás de los lentes, su hermoso cuerpo detrás de esa ropa floja, su cabello sedoso detrás de esa gorra. –Oi Rukia… porque andas vestida así?- le preguntó.

Ella miró a su ropa – Si me visto como normalmente lo hago entonces alguien podría reconocerme…- dijo un poco triste- Es la parte triste del trabajo… tenerse que esconder para llevar una vida 'normal'…- se remango un poco las mangas de la chaqueta. Se bajo las gafas para verlo a los ojos y guiño un ojo mientras le decía - Ya lo verás cuando comiences a ser famoso y tengas miles de muchachas persiguiendo cada movimiento que hagas.

Él le sonrió y entre risas le dijo –Falta mucho para eso.

-Tomará menos de lo que piensas. Tu grupo es muy bueno y ninguno de ustedes es precisamente desagradable a la vista… especialmente tu- dijo mientras se ponía un poco roja.

Ichigo se puso rojo también. Se rasco la cabeza y cambio el tema – Será mejor que vayamos caminando al cine si no queremos que se haga muy tarde.- le dijo.

Ella le dijo que si con la cabeza y los empezaron a caminar. Después de unos minutos de silencio Rukia comenzó a hablar de nuevo –Entonces vives con tu familia?

-Si… por ahora… apenas Urahara nos de parte del dinero del contrato con Ichimaru y entonces me buscaré un apartamento para vivir solo- le dijo serio.

Ella regresó a verlo y le dijo – Deberías disfrutar de tu familia mientras puedas…- le dijo.- Si yo fuera tu me quedaría por un tiempo más hasta poco antes que empiecen a tener presentaciones cuando la gente ya sea una molestia para tu familia.

Él regreso a verla confundido –Te parece? – le preguntó.

-La vida de fama es un poco solitaria aunque no lo creas. Mis padres murieron poco antes de que comience la universidad en un accidente en el jet privado de la compañía para la que trabajaban, un año antes de hacerme modelo. Byakuya ya era un modelo para entonces así que su vida era muy ocupada y casi nunca lo veía. Así que me compró el apartamento donde vivo ahora y comencé a vivir sola porque la casa de mis padres era simplemente muy grande para mí. Él no la quería así que la vendimos. Luego Urahara que era el representante de Byakuya me preguntó si quería ser modelo y lo acepte. Como era modelo la mayoría de mis compañeras de la universidad no me veían seriamente y tampoco lo hacían los profesores. Uryu era probablemente el único amigo que tenia. Yo estaba estudiando genética… aunque no lo creas.- dijo Rukia con una risa pero detrás de esa risa había tristeza e Ichigo la detectó.- Así que nos conocimos en la clase de biología celular. Después deje la universidad porque las obligaciones como modelo eran demasiadas para hacer las dos cosas juntas y ya que no iba bien en clases decidí que sería lo mejor. Las modelos no fueron muy diferentes de mis compañeras. Todas eran muy competitivas y ninguna en realidad estaba interesada de comenzar una amistad conmigo. Como no soy muy alta generalmente sólo hago modelaje de fotografía y no mucha pasarela así que no interactuó con mucha gente, unos cuantos artistas de maquillaje, editores de revistas, fotógrafos... Ahora apenas ni siquiera a Uryu veo porque siempre nos cruzamos en nuestros horarios… así que… siempre me siento muy sola… –Al decir la última palabra dio un suspiro- Así que si yo pudiera escoger trataría de evitar esa vida solitaria al menos por un rato…

Ichigo sabía que Rukia estaba triste. Lo sentía en su voz. Con la voz segura y poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella y le dijo- Bueno ahora me tienes a mí, así que ya no estás tan sola- estaba sonriéndole. Era una sonrisa llena de sinceridad. En ese momento este sentimiento de soledad que la habia llenado desde la muerte de sus padres se vio disminuido ella dejo salir unas lagrimas y lo abrazó. Ichigo puso sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"Si tan sólo te hubiese conocido hace cinco años" pensó ella mientras se le salían lagrimas de alivió. Ya no estaba sola… su corazón le decía. Ella enterraba su cara en el pecho de Ichigo. Él la separó un poco. Ella regresó a verlo confundida. Ichigo le puso la mano en la barbilla y con cariño le levantó la cara hacia la suya y los dos se besaron entre las lágrimas de Rukia. Era un beso tierno. Rukia se sintió llena de vida.



Adentro de la heladería. Orihime y Renji comían sus helados conversando de miles de cosas. La locura de Ikkaku de haberse quedado solo en la fiesta de Ichimaru. Lo raro que era el Ichimaru. Como a los dos les gustaría ir de nuevo al bar donde tocaban antes aunque sea una vez más. Renji le preguntó como era posible que se comiera todo ese helado mientras ella reía y le explicaba que ella creía que dado que el helado era leche con un montón de aire entonces por eso no se llenaba. Hablaban tranquilos sentados cerca del ventana que daba a la calle cuando Orihime había dejado caer su cuchara repentinamente.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como bolas y lágrimas comenzaban a salir de ellos. Renji dejo de sonreir al verla así y regreso a ver a donde ella tenía los ojos clavados. Detrás de ellos, atravez de la ventana ese veia la imagen de Ichigo besando a una mujer con lentes oscuros.

Orihime bajo la cabeza y ahogada en llanto sólo pudo decir – Lo siento Renji… ya se me pasará… sólo sácame de aquí…- le suplicó.

Él se levantó de inmediato, le tomó la mano y se la llevó por la puerta de atrás para no toparse con Ichigo y la mujer.

A/N: Este capítulo esta corto pero es porque tengo un mundo de trabajo. El próximo viene pronto! Gracias a todos por leer y los reviews! En el próximo viene escenas calientes je je je (cara picara).


	6. Embarazada?

A/N: Gracias por los reviews de nuevo! Se aprecian mucho! Las canciones es este fic son todas de sus respectivos autores… yo sólo las tomo prestadas ^-^. La película que Rukia e Ichi fueron a ver me la vi anoche (mientras te mandaba mensajes Elessar… sigo sospechando que es sindarin) está muy buena y la recomiendo! Liz33 aquí esta antes del martes! Espero que les guste.

Embarazada?

Los dos se separaron y se vieron a los ojos mientras se sonreían. El teléfono de Rukia comenzó a sonar. Ella vió quien la llamaba. "Byakuya" pensó y apretó ignorar.

-No vas a contestar?- le preguntó Ichigo.

-No- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa – Estoy teniendo una gran noche y no quiero echarla a perder.

Él le sonrió y le ofreció la mano. Ella la tomó y los dos caminaron hasta el cine. Mientras esperaban por comprar el ticket para la película. Escucharon el grito de unas chicas.

-Mira hacia alla! En la fila!- dijo gritó una chica emocionada.

"Mierda me reconocieron" pensó Rukia mientras se cubría más la cara. Ichigo regreso a ver a las chicas que venían hacia ellos.

-Usted es de bold ace, no? Es el cantante principal! Lo vimos esta tarde en las noticias de MTV! Es más guapo en persona que en televisión! Nos puede dar su autógrafo.- le pidieron a Ichigo.

Ichigo sonrió y le dijo que si mientras tomaba el lápiz de las chicas. Más chicas lo rodearon. Rukia se apartó de él y con una sonrisa dijo- Supongo que tal vez no…- y luego camino para comprar los tickets.

-Si estamos grabando el disco por ahora… el primer single saldrá a la venta en iTunes dentro de dos semanas- les respondía Ichigo a las chicas que no dejaban de preguntar. Luego sintió que alguien le jalaba la camisa y se volteo a ver. Rukia lo miraba seria.

-Hey estrella ya tengo los tickets.- le dijo un poco celosa.

Ichigo sonrió –Tengo que irme. Pero ya saben espero su apoyo con nuestro single- les dijo. Dio una reverencia y se fue con Rukia.

-Y esa quien seria?- preguntó una chica molesta.

-No importa! Mira lo que escribió en mi camiseta!- le dijo la otra mientras les mostraba 'Para Ami con mucho cariño Ichigo' y todas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas.

-Que película vamos a ver?- le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia mientras caminaban a la sala.

-'The duchess'- le contestó.

-Esa no es un drama?- le preguntó Ichigo un poco decepcionado - No creo que me guste...

Ella regreso a verlo molesta de medio ojo- Si no te gusta puedes ir a comprar boletos nuevos e irte a ver una película con tus amiguitas.

-Je je je… no esta película está bien- dijo mientras gotas de sudor se le resbalaban por las sienes. "Estará celosa" se preguntó mientras no podía evitar sonreír.



Enfrente del edificio de Orihime esta seguía llorando. Había llorado todo el camino. Renji se quedó en silencio frente a ella. Ella se secó las lágrimas de la cara con las manos. –Lo siento Renji… en serio lo siento…

Él hizo un sonido entre los dientes mientras miraba hacia otro sitio –No tienes que pedirme disculpas.- le dijo. No sabia que decir ni que hacer. Le dolía verla así y de cierta manera le dolía más saber que era por Ichigo. En realidad no era específicamente el hecho que fuera Ichigo, sino otro hombre.

-Eh Renji…

Renji regresó a verla de nuevo.

-Te molestaría si nos vamos a tu casa? Si me quedó aquí no dejaré de llorar en toda la noche… como anoche- Orihime murmuró lo último.

Renji se sorprendió luego cambiando de expresión con dulzura se acercó a ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro –Cuando me ha molestado que vengas a mi casa?- le preguntó.

Ella le sonrió entre las lágrimas y los dos caminaron hacia el bus. Se subieron y sin hablar mucho Renji condujo hasta su casa. En silencio condujeron por los suburbios de Tokio. Poco a poco al menos Orihime lloraba menos. Al llegar a la casa sólo se secaba las lágrimas o se sonaba con algo de papel que tenia en su bolsa. Se bajaron del carro y Renji le abrió la puerta de la casa.

-Lo siento Renji por ser tan molestia.- le dijo aún triste.

-No tienes que disculparte. Ya te lo dije- le respondió mientras entraba detrás de ella.- Quieres algo de comer?- le preguntó. Ella regresó a verlo fingiendo una sonrisa y le dijo que no con la cabeza. Él dio un suspiro – Quieres hacer algo?- le preguntó.

Ella quedó viendo alrededor. –Ahora que lo pienso nunca he visto tu casa- le dijo- siempre que vengo voy directamente a tu ático así que nunca la he visto bien. Vives sólo no?

-Sí. Mis padres viven en Osaka. Se mudaron allá por negocios, pero yo no quise dejar a mis amigos y no quería vivir en Osaka así que me dejaron la casa con la promesa que no la quemaría conmigo adentro. Quieres que te enseñe la casa?- le pregunto.

Ella le sonrió, sabía que había tratado de hacer un chiste para subirle los ánimos.- Sí- le respondió.

Él comenzó a llevarla alrededor de la casa mostrándole la cocina, la sala, el estudio, el cuarto donde antes dormían sus padres, el cuarto de su hermana que se había transformado en el de visitas cuando ella se casó, el baño, hasta que llegaron a su cuarto. Sonrojado abrió la puerta y encendió la luz. –Y este es mi cuarto- dijo mientras se ponía cada vez más rojo.

Ella entro en el cuarto. Era amplio y limpio para su sorpresa. La cama tenía sabanas negras y blancas. Tenía posters de L'Arc-en-Ciel y Pony stereo en sus paredes. El escritorio con una computadora desktop estaba cerca de la ventana habían varios papeles arrugados sobre ella y en el basurero. Tenía una foto de la banda en un día de práctica sobre el CPU de la computadora. El closet estaba abierto y se miraba parte de la ropa de Renji colgada y doblada en estantes. No tenía un espejo por ninguna parte lo que le extraño a Orihime. Había un guitarra acústica al lado de la cama.

-Tienes otra guitarra?- le preguntó y se acercó a tomarla.

Renji se rascó la nariz. Seguía nervioso. –Sí, esa es con la que generalmente compongo canciones o con la que tocó antes de irme dormir.

-Puedo agarrarla?- le preguntó.

-Sí.

Ella la tomó y se sentó en la cama. Se puso la guitarra sobre las piernas y pasó su dedo gordo por las cuerdas. –Siempre quise aprender a tocar un instrumento, pero nunca tuve el dinero para comprar uno. Y como se llama esta guitarra?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Renji se puso completamente rojo "Le respondó?" se preguntó y empezó a sudar viendo hacia arriba le respondió. –Ehmmm… ehmmm… si quieres te puedo enseñar como tocar la guitarra- le cambio el tema.

-En serio?! Me enseñarías?! – dijo esta emocionada sin quitar las manos de la guitarra.

Él se acercó a ella se sentó al lado izquierdo de ella. Tomó los dedos de Orihime y los colocó en las cuerdas de la guitarra. Él estaba sonrojado al igual que ella. "Tengo que tranquilizarme" pensó Renji. –Bueno esta es la nota "Re" le dijo. Toca la guitarra para que escuches como suena.

Orihime lo hizo- Reeeeeeeeeee- hizo con su boca imitando el sonido de la guitarra. Sonrió y regreso a ver a Renji. –Lo hice bien?

Renji le sonrió.- Sí- Orihime se miraba absolutamente tierna a sus ojos. Su sonrisa había regresado a su rostro. Eso era parte de lo que admiraba de ella. Como podía levantarse y seguir adelante sonriendo sin rendirse. Tomó los dedos de Orihime de nuevo y los coloco de manera diferente sobre las cuerdas. –Ahora si colocas los dedos así… eso es "Do".

-Espera! Si no lo escribo lo olvidaré- dijo Orihime. Puso la guitarra sobre la cama y saco su cuaderno azul de su bolso. Lo abrió en una página en blanco y dibujo líneas imitando las cuerdas de la guitarra.-Entonces "Re" era así, verdad?

-Si- le respondió Renji. Se quedó viendo al cuaderno era el mismo en el que ella estaba escribiendo antes.

Orihime notó que Renji se quedaba viendo el cuaderno. Ella dio un gran respiro y luego dijo- Lo siento que no te respondiera que es este cuaderno cuando me lo preguntaste.- Lo abrió por completo y se fue la página donde estaba escribiendo cuando Renji la sorprendió más temprano.- Aquí es donde escribo algunos poemas cuando estoy feliz o triste… Este es el que comencé ayer y termine justo antes que llegarás.

-Puedo leer?- le preguntó Renji.

Orihime le extendió el cuaderno- Si, de todas maneras después de esta tarde no tienes que ser un adivino para saber que estoy enamorada de Ichigo…- dijo sus manos temblaban.

Renji lo notó. Tomó el cuaderno y con un poco de miedo vio lo que estaba escrito en él.

'All good things (come to an end) (A/N: Nelly Furtado)' El titulo del poema. En algunos lugares la tinta estaba borrosa. Eran las marcas de las lágrimas de Orihime. El poema era muy triste pero bueno. Renji podía sentir los sentimientos de ella al leerlo. Al final de la página las palabras 'Good bye Halcyon days… Good bye Ichigo' (A/N: tome esto del manga porque después de todo las palabras de Orihime representaban el final de una etapa feliz de su vida… lo que para la Orihime de mi historia pasa al Ichigo enamorarse de otra persona).

-Un poco tonto, no?- le dijo Orihime con una risa nerviosa.

-No… es diferente a los otros que nos has dado… puedo ponerle música?- le preguntó.

-Musica?- Ella parpadeó rápido por unos segundos. –Pues supongo que sí.- le dijo.

-Pásame la guitarra- le pidió. Orihime se la dio. Y él comenzó a ponerle música. Escribiendo las notas sobre las líneas de Orihime. Orihime se quedó viendo la cara seria y concentrada de Renji. Sonrió mientras miraba a su amigo transformar su poema en una canción.



Rukia aún tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Se las quitaba mientras decía –No puedo creer que ese maldito duque nunca la haya dejado ser feliz! Claro el podía estar con Beth pero G nunca pudo ser feliz!- estaba molesta.

Ichigo reía al ver la reacción de Rukia –Es sólo una película- le dijo.

-Fue la vida real! Tu lo leíste! Hombres! Claro él estaba celoso de ella… tan inteligente! Más que él!- Rukia estaba de verdad molesta. Ichigo volvió a reír. Ella regresó a verlo y comenzó a reir con él. –Soy una ridícula, no?- le preguntó.

-No, no lo eres. Me gusta esa pasión con que tomas las cosas- le dijo.

Ella se sonrojó. Lo había hecho muy esa noche.- Hey Ichigo… gracias por esta noche… - le dijo sonriéndole. –No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me la pase tan bien.

Él le regreso la sonrisa- Yo también me la pase muy bien.

Ella no quería que la noche terminara allí. Sabía que estaba mal por lo que iba a hacer. Pero quería hacerlo. No quería ser como la duquesa de la película, teniéndolo todo menos lo más importante: amor. Le tomó la mano a Ichigo y viéndolo directamente a los ojos le dijo- Ichigo… ven a mi apartamento.

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos en sorpresa. El corazón se comenzó a latir más rápido. Ella lucía decidida. Tenía pasión y decisión en sus ojos. Él le apretó la mano y le dijo que si con la cabeza. Él sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura, pero no le importaba. Se sentía diferente con ella. Ella hacía que lo demás no le importará desde el primer momento que la vio. Pidieron un taxi y se dirigieron al apartamento de Rukia.

No se hablaron durante el camino. No había nada que decir, no sabían que decir. Los dos sabían a lo que iban y lo que querían. No se soltaban la mano que se apretaban fuertemente para no dejar al otro ir. Si esto era un sueño no lo dejarían ir, no querían despertar. Subieron por el elevador y entraron en el apartamento de Rukia. Rukia abrió la puerta y lo dejo pasar. Él se adelanto a la sala dejando ir la mano de Rukia por primera vez desde que ella se la tomará.

Ella se quitó la chaqueta y la gorra y las colocó en un closet cerca de la entrada. Se quitó los lentes y los puso en una mesita cerca de un florero. Camino hasta la sala y se sentó al lado de Ichigo. Ichigo regresó a verla, ya sin la chaqueta podía ver su cuerpo delgado y hermoso. Llevaba un top pegado 'baby blue' y unos skiny jeans azul oscuro. Rukia le volvió a agarrar la mano a Ichigo. Los corazones de los dos jóvenes estaban latiendo a mil por hora. "Porqué estoy tan nerviosa? No es como que esta es mi primera vez" pensaba pero su corazón no se detenía. Después de unos segundos habló para romper el silencio –Creo que haré algo de té- dijo y trató de levantarse pero Ichigo le retuvo la mano y calló sentada al lado de él de nuevo.

Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos. No podían ver a ningún otro lado. La intensidad de los ojos de Ichigo parecía derretir el corazón de Rukia. Lentamente Ichigo se acercó a Rukia, y la beso tiernamente. Ella puso sus manos alrededor del rostro de Ichigo mientras él la abrazaba. Poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando. Rukia abría su boca para dejar la lengua de Ichigo entrar. Ichigo apretó a Rukia entre sus brazos para tenerla más cerca. Ella movió sus manos de la cara de Ichigo a su cuello. Los dos lentamente comenzaron a acostarse en el sillón.

Ichigo comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras Rukia dejaba salir suspiros de placer y excitación. Dejando de abrazarla Ichigo se separó de Rukia por un momento para traer las piernas de Rukia hacia arriba del sillón. Él se acomodó entre las piernas de Rukia y regresó a besarla apasionadamente. Ella lo agarraba de los hombros y lo jalaba hacía ella. Ichigo subió sus manos de las caderas de Rukia y comenzó a explorar su cuerpo. Dejo una de sus manos en la cintura mientras la otra siguió subiendo hasta encontrar sus senos. Con dulzura pero firmeza lo agarró y lo apretó haciendo que Rukia dejará salir un suspiró. Los corazones de los jóvenes latían sin control. Rukia movió su pelvis para estar más cerca de las caderas de Ichigo. El dejó escapar un sonido de placer y moviendo la mano que tenía en la cintura de Rukia jalo las caderas de esta más cerca de él. Rukia bajo sus manos de donde las tenía y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Ichigo sin dejar de besarlo.

De repente se escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta. Los dos chicos ignoraron el sonido. Cuando la voz de Uryu llamo a Rukia – Rukia, soy Uryu. Olvide mis llaves en el hospital. Ábreme por favor.

Rukia e Ichigo dejaron de besarse. Los dos se vieron sorprendidos. –No importa. Sólo pretendamos que no esta allí – le dijo Rukia mientras seguía viéndolo a los ojos. La mirada de Ichigo habia cambiado.

Ichigo se levanto de donde estaba –No Rukia. Es tu prometido… ábrele la puerta. Donde esta tu baño? Puedo usarlo- le dijo sin verla a la cara. El escuchar la voz de Uryu lo había hecho regresar a la realidad al momento. Se sintió mal por estar así y allí con ella.

Rukia notó el cambio en la voz de Ichigo – Esta en mi cuarto. Entra y esta a la derecha.- le dijo sin verlo.

-Rukia? Me escuchas?- Uryu insistió.

-Ve a abrirle- le dijo Ichigo mientras se paraba y se iba al baño de Rukia.

Ella dio un suspiro también ella se sentía mal, no sólo por Uryu pero ahora también por Ichigo. Camino hasta la puerta justo cuando Uryu se iba a dar la vuelta para irse.

-Oh, si estabas! Por un momento pensé que no estabas y habías dejado las luces encendidas. Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento. No te escuche cuando tocaste – le dijo mientras le daba espacio.- Pensé que no vendrías hoy.

-Bueno el doctor Moriyama me dijo que ya era suficiente. La señora se recupero bien durante el día. Mañana tendré que ir en la tarde pero al menos tengo la mañana libre para que la pasemos juntos.- le dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá donde Rukia e Ichigo habían estado juntos antes.

Rukia se quedó detrás de Uryu –Quieres un té?- le preguntó y se metió en la cocina.

Ichigo seguía en el baño. Se mojo el rostro con agua helada. Dio un suspiró y se quedó viendo al agua que corría. "Cómo puede hacer eso? Qué estaba pensando?" se preguntó a si mismo. Se secó la cara y salió del baño.

Ichigo salió a la sala y Uryu lo vió. –Ichigo Kurosaki? Pero que esta haciendo aquí? Rukia no me dijiste que tenías compañía- dijo con una sonrisa. Se levantó del sofá y camino para darle la mano a Ichigo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Señor Ishida- le dijo Ichigo mientras le daba la mano. La expresión de Ichigo era de completa culpabilidad pero Uryu no la detectó.

-Ichigo me acompaño al cine por la tarde. Quedamos hablando luego que te fuiste e intercambiamos teléfonos- le dijo Rukia desde la cocina mientras miraba la máquina para hacer el té. "Yo soy el duque… una tonta…" pensó Rukia con tristeza mientras se secaba las lagrimas que le salían de los ojos.

-Ah si! Que bueno! Rukia no tiene muchos amigos así que a veces me preocupa que se la pase sola. Muchas gracias por acompañarla – le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Los dos Rukia y Ichigo abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Ella sabía el buen corazón que Uryu tenia pero esas palabras sólo la hicieron sentirse todavía peor.

-No hay de que…- dijo Ichigo en un suspiro. Luego rápidamente camino hacia la puerta- Bueno me tengo que ir.

-Pero por qué?- dijo Uryu luego vio a su reloj- Oh, ya veo es tarde. Tiene razón. Tiene un auto para irse?- le preguntó amablemente.

Ichigo abrió la puerta y sin darse la vuelta dijo-No. No se preocupe tomaré el tren. Buenas noches- dijo y salió.

-Seg…- Uryu quedó cortado cuando Ichigo salió de la puerta. –Bueno supongo que no quiere molestar. Le iba a ofrecer un aventón. Y que película vieron?- le preguntó a Rukia.

-'The duchess'- le contestó mientras servía el té.

-Ah si… esa era la que te querías ver desde hace rato… y que tal estuvo?- le preguntó caminando a la cocina.

-Odio al duque…- fue todo lo que ella dijo mientras ponía las tazas en una bandeja. "Me odio a mi mismo".

Uryu se comenzó a reir. –Siempre te pones a favor de la heroína.

Afuera Ichigo caminaba rápidamente y luego comenzó a correr. Quería dejar sus pensamientos atrás. Se sentía culpable inmensamente culpable y lo peor de todo es que aún así deseaba a Rukia ahora más que antes.



En su casa Renji ya había terminado con la canción. Orihime se había quedado dormida en su cama mientras él hacia los arreglos. Siempre se concentraba demasiado y no se había dado cuenta del momento cuando ella se quedó dormida. Sonrió. Camino al closet de afuera cercano a su cuarto y sacó una colcha. La puso sobre Orihime . Agarró un pantalón buzo de una gaveta y una camiseta y camino al baño.

"Ese poema tenía tanta tristeza… de verdad que lo quería mucho" pensó mientras se lavaba la boca. Escupio y se enjuago los dientes. –Maldito Ichigo. Qué Demonios te pones?- preguntó en vos alta y se fue a dormir al cuarto que era de su hermana.



Era de mañana y Uryu estaba cocinando el desayuno para Rukia. Ella seguía en la cama cuando el teléfono sonó. Ella se despertó y se estiró para agarrarlo.

-Rukia Kuchiki- contestó.

-Hey mi Rukia preciosa- le saludó Urahara.

-Ah, hola Urahara.

-Linda recibiste mi mensaje de ayer?

-Si, lo siento que no te llame de regreso… iba a hacerlo pero pasaron muchas cosas y lo olvide.

-No te preocupes- dijo este sonriendo. Como de costumbre la llamaba desde su auto mientras conducía.- Entonces te imaginaras que te llamo por el spread en Italia.

-Si... lo sé.

-Y que has pensado?

-Bueno… no sé…- le dijo mientras se ponía las sandalias y caminaba afuera del cuarto.

-Sabes que esta es una gran oportunidad para tu carrera… además Ichimaru está insistiendo bastante en que te quiere a ti- le dijo cambiando a una expresión seria- Sabes que si él se enoja puede terminar tu carrera…

Ella sabía que era verdad. No estaba segura si Aizen se molestaría si ella no iba a Italia, pero sabía que molestar a Aizen era molestar a Ichimaru. Dio un suspiro- Si lo sé. Esta bien dile que iré a Italia.

-Bien bien, entonces el vuelo sale mañana al medio día. Llegarías al siguiente día en la madrugada a Venecia. Alguien llegará a verte. Te mandaré los tickets en un email.- le dijo ahora de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Ok. Revisaré mi email más tarde. Tengo que ir a la revista por algo?

-No. Parece que Matsumoto viajara también a Italia y te dará todas las instrucciones.

-Muy bien. Entonces hablamos pronto – le dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Uryu salió de la cocina con los desayunos y la vio parada afuera de su cuarto con una cara un poco molesta.- Paso algo?- le pregunto.

-Tengo que ir a Italia mañana… tengo una sesión en Venecia.

-Vaya! Venecia. A veces me pongo celoso de ti. Vas a tantos lugares, me gustaría poder ir contigo- decía mientras ponía las cosas en la mesa- bueno ya esta el desayuno, ven a comer algo.

Ella suspiro y camino a la mesa "Si supieras lo que probablemente me espera en Italia no estarías tan contesto por mi" pensó ella mientras la cara de Aizen sonriendo vino a su mente. Ella sonrió un poco y se sentó a la mesa. De cierta manera si quería ver a Aizen. "Pero que estoy pensando" se dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Pasa algo?- le preguntó Uryu confundido.

-No nada. Esto se ve muy rico- dijo y tomó sus palillos.



Renji estaba profundamente dormido cuando alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta de la cocina con fuerza. "Mierda quien será a estar horas?" se preguntó mientras se levantaba.

-Oi Renji! Abre la puerta! Ya es de mañana. Necesito hablar contigo!- le gritaba Ichigo mientras le daba golpes a la puerta.

-Oye! Me vas a botar la puerta idiota! Toca con calma- le gritó mientras caminaba hasta la puerta. Le abrió.

Ichigo entró- Tu me dijiste que viniera en la mañana.

-Pero no tan temprano viejo… deja dormir un poco- le dijo mientras dejaba la puerta ir.

Orihime quien también se había despertado con el ruido de Ichigo salió del cuarto de Renji aún medio dormida –Ya voy… Ya voy…- decía mientras se restregaba los ojos.

Ichigo se sorprendió al ver a Orihime salir del cuarto de Renji. De repente cólera empezó a invadirlo. Regresó a ver a Renji con cólera y lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta. – Qué demonios le hiciste a Orihime anoche? Qué esta haciendo ella aquí y saliendo de tu cuarto?- le gritó mientras lo chocaba en contra de la puerta.

-Oye tranquilízate! Y suéltame si no quieres que te rompa la cara!- le gritó de regresó Renji mientras le agarraba los brazos y se los comenzaba a apretar.

Orihime se levantó al momento que Ichigo empujó a Renji y corrió para detenerlos. Agarró del brazo a Ichigo y comenzó a jalarlo –Déjalo Ichigo! Renji no me hizo nada! Me quede dormida en su cama mientras le ponía música a una de mis letras! El durmió en otra parte! Déjalo ir!- le grito mientras lo jalaba.

Ichigo se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Soltó a Renji.- Lo siento viejo. Por un momento pensé que tu y Orihime… lo siento…- dijo y dio unos pasos para atrás.

-Deberia partirte la cara por chocarme contra la puerta, Idiota.- le dijo Renji mientras caminaba para adentro de la casa y se sobaba la nuca.- Además que tiene que Orihime se quedé aquí? No es tu novia ni nada por el estilo para que te moleste.- le preguntó molesto.

"Se puso celoso?" el pensamiento vino de repente a la cabeza de Orihime mientras su corazón le daba un brinco.

-No! Es sólo que de repente sentí como si le hubieran hecho algo a una de mis hermanas- le contestó Ichigo mientras se sentaba en un silla que estaba cerca.

Las palabras de Ichigo golpearon a Orihime como una piedra. "Hermana?" se dijo a ella misma.- Pues no soy tu hermana! Y no necesito un hermano que me este cuidado!- se habia enojado. Estaba frustrada. Que Ichigo la viera como una hermana era lo último que ella quería. Molesta camino hacia la puerta y salió deprisa.

Ichigo y Renji se voltearon a ver. Ichigo estaba confundido. "Por qué se enojo? " se preguntó.

–Esperame aquí viejo, ya regreso- le dijo Renji y salió detrás de Orihime.

Ichigo se quedó atrás confundido.

Renji corrió detrás de Orihime- Oi! Espera…- le dijo mientras la alcanzó. Le dio la vuelta y vio que ella tenia lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo siento… tenía que salir antes de comenzar a llorar0 le dijo se seco las lagrimas. Respiró profundo y añadió- Me llevarías a casa?

-Si, esperame aquí- le dijo y se fue a la casa. Agarró las llaves de donde las ponía en la cocina- La voy a dejar y regreso. Esperame aquí- le dijo a Ichigo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo. Salió y se fue a dejar a Ichigo.



En el apartamento de Rukia, Uryu recogía los platos de la mesa mientras Rukia los enjuagaba para ponerlos en la lavadora de platos. –Oye Rukia- le dijo Uryu.

-Dime?- le preguntó esta.

-Estas retrasada con tu periodo no? Digo, son unos cuantos días pero generalmente eres constante en los 28 días. Desde que te pongo las inyecciones para la dismenorrea no recuerdo que te atrasaras un día- le dijo tranquilamente.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos y se puso pálida. Su corazón se le hizo pequeño. Uryu tenia razón. Estaba retrasada por 4 días. Ninguna de las veces que lo hizo con Aizen había usado protección. "Estaré embarazada?" se preguntó. "Como puedo ser tan tonta. Por qué no utilice nada? Y el terminó adentro mío todas la veces" pensó parada con un plato en la mano.

Uryu se detuvo frente a ella.- Rukia estas bien? Te pusistes palida- le dijo mientras ponía los platos a un lado y le ponía las manos en la frente.

-Estoy bien…- le dijo esta que regreso a la realidad. Puso su mano sobre la de Uryu para quitársela.

-Rukia tienes las manos heladas…- le dijo preocupado.

-Te dije que estoy bien!- le gritó y se tapo la boca.

Uryu se quedó viéndola confundido y ella lo abrazó.- Lo siento… lo siento… en verdad lo siento mucho- le dijo mientras lo apretaba en contra de ella "No puedo estar embarazada… no puedo… no por favor" pensó mientras lo apretaba más.

-No te preocupes Rukia… has estado un poco estresada- le dijo él mientras le regresaba el abrazo.

A/N: Aquí esta! ^-^ Espero que les guste. Gracias por los reviews! El próximo capitulo si será después del martes. Lo siento :P. Tengo que trabajar un unas cosas del trabajo. Pero que disfrutes tu viaje!


	7. Las palabras no dichas

A/N: ^-^ siento la tardanza pero he estado medio ocupada. Por el trabajo creo que me dedicaré a actualizar sólo una vez a la semana. Espero que no les moleste pero estoy con una montaña de cosas que hacer. Tods: Jijiji, aquí esta la respuesta a la pregunta… Esta Rukia embarazada? Espero que les guste! Warning: Si son menores de edad deténganse a la mitad! El contenido de este capítulo está razonablemente fuerte.

Las palabras no dichas

Rukia estaba sentada en la sala mientras Uryu tomaba un baño en su cuarto. "Y si estoy embarazada que haré?" pensaba. Miró a su computadora que estaba sobre la mesa frente a ella. La abrió y comenzó a leer acerca de pruebas de embarazó. "Entonces puedo hacerme la prueba hoy" pensó. Cerró el explorador de internet y vio una vieja foto de ella abrazando a Uryu durante un picnic en un parque. Entonces escuchó como la ducha paraba. Rukia levantó la mirada y regreso a ver a la puerta semi-abierta de su cuarto. La culpabilidad la llenaba. "No puedo seguir con Uryu… aunque no esté embarazada… creo que si sigo así le haré daño de alguna u otra forma además…" Rukia recordó la manera en que se había sentido la noche anterior con Ichigo.

"Pero si estoy embarazada… no podré estar con Ichigo…" luego pensó en Aizen. Y recordó las palabras de este 'no quiero que termines con tu prometido… yo mismo no sé si estoy en la condición de comenzar una relación seria contigo o de ofrecerte un futuro…' luego con tristeza dio un suspiro "Aizen no quiere compromisos".- Qué hago?- se preguntó y se puso la mano en la frente.

Uryu estaba a la puerta semi-abierta del cuarto de Rukia. La vió con la computadora en las piernas y pérdida en sus sentimientos. "Estas embarazada Rukia?" pensó Uryu mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. Cerró la puerta para dejar a de verla. Le dolía saber que Rukia le estaba siendo infiel. Habia notado el cambio de actitud en ella desde casi un mes atrás. Y aunque no quería tocar el tema por miedo a que fuese verdad, dentro de él sabía que sólo se engañaba a sí mismo. Se puso la toalla en el cuello y miró hacía el techo –Será el hijo del señor Kurosaki el padre?- se preguntó en vos alta mientras recordaba la cara de Ichigo cuando lo vio salir. –No soy ningún tonto Rukia.- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cara- simplemente pensé que me amabas… y esto sólo era tal vez el miedo de casarte conmigo sin antes estar con alguien más- se quitó la toalla mi camino hasta su maleta para comenzar a cambiarse mientras se preguntaba a sí mismo "Pero puedo dejarte sola?".



En casa de Renji, Ichigo esperaba solo por su amigo que regresará de dejar a Orihime. Estaba acostado en el mueble viendo detenidamente al mensaje de Rukia de dos noches atrás. Sus ojos eran tristes y llenos de culpabilidad. Saco la mano que tenía debajo de su cabeza y comenzó a escribir un mensaje. Apretó la tecla de mandar y luego dejo el celular caer a un lado del mueble cerró los ojos y trató de dormir.



Afuera Rukia seguía pensando miles de cosas "Lo tendré? Soy capaz de un aborto?" se preguntaba. Se sacudió el pelo de la cabeza "Tal vez me estoy torturando y no este embarazada" pensó. Luego su celular hizo un sonido. Tenía un mensaje. Lo abrió.

'Lo siento por lo que paso anoche… no debió haber pasado. Estoy muy confundido. No creo que sea justo con tu prometido lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer… pero no sé si podré evitar hacerlo si vuelvo a verte… creo que es mejor que nos digamos adiós. Lo siento Rukia. Adiós…

Ichigo'

Las manos de Rukia comenzaron a temblar. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. "Pero porque lloró si lo acabo de conocer?" se preguntó mientras se secaba las lagrimas. –Sólo es la impresión del embarazo- dijo en vos alta cuando levantó la vista y vio Uryu en la puerta de su cuarto. Uryu tenía la cabeza baja y no regresaba a verla. Él tenía su maleta en el hombro lo que era la seña que iba de regreso al hospital. Rukia abrió los ojos como platos "Me escuchó?" se preguntó se levantó del mueble.

-Uryu, hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar- le dijo ella poniendo una mirada más triste. "Ya es hora que terminé esta farsa" pensó Rukia "Aizen tiene razón… el único motivo por el que sigo con Uryu es por agradecimiento y cariño… pero no es amor…"

Uryu camino hacia ella y con rapidez la jalo hacia él amarrándola en un abrazo. Uryu enterró su cabeza en el cabello de Rukia y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos –No digas nada… no digas nada…- le suplico entre lagrimas. Algo dentro de él le decía que no quería escuchar lo que Rukia le tenía que decir. Él la amaba, con todo lo que tenia, por todos estos años. No quería dejarla aunque le dolería y lo lastimará lo que estaba pasando. No quería dejarla ir porque dentro de él sabía que si lo hacía no la vería más.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos "Él sabe lo que le quiero decir?" se preguntó. Ella no pudo evitar que las lagrimas se acumularan en sus ojos también. Era el final. Los dos los sabían. –Pero… yo…- murmuró Rukia a media garganta.

Uryu la apretó a un más- No… no lo digas…- le suplicó de nuevo. Ella comenzó a levantar sus brazos lentamente y lo apretó en contra de ella. "Se esta despidiendo?" se preguntó Uryu. Luego con dolor comenzó a separarse de ella. Sin regresar a verla camino rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Uryu!- le llamo Rukia y lo vio salir corriendo por la puerta.- Tenía que terminar así?... Ni siquiera me dejaste decir adiós…- murmuro Rukia mientras los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se dejaba caer en la alfombra para llorar como una niña.



Uryu corría por el pasillo. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas pero cada vez eran menos. "Adios Rukia" pensó mientras los recuerdos le llenaban la cabeza.

'Era un mañana en la universidad. Una chica pequeña y muy delgada caminaba con un papel en su mano viendo hacia las clases buscando el número de salón donde ella llevaría la siguiente clase. Uryu caminaba por el otro camino viéndola directamente. "Parece perdida" pensó. Se acercó a ella. –Te puedo ayudar el algo?- le preguntó.

La chica levantó la cara. Eran los ojos más profundos que Uryu había visto en su vida. La chica le sonrió dulcemente y él sintió como esa sonrisa le llenaba el corazón con luz. –Hola. Estoy buscando el salón 245.- le dijo mientras le mostraba el papel.

-Oh! Llevas la misma clase que yo- le dijo amablemente. –Mira tenemos que subir las escaleras. Si quieres ven conmigo. No conozco a nadie en esa clase, podríamos sentarnos juntos- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella le contestó la sonrisa y cerrando los ojos le dijo- Eso suena muy bien. '

'Luego sentados en el salón el profesor hablaba de proceso de "mRNA splicing" durante la traducción de DNA a proteínas. Uryu regresó a ver a Rukia quien llevaba unos lentes con marco morado. Ella regresó a verlo y le dio una sonrisa mientras le pasaba su cuaderno. Uryu regresó a ver al cuaderno que tenía dibujado una conejita dormida en su asiento con zzZZzz arriba de la cabeza. Los dos se rieron un poco y regresaron a ver al profesor.'

'Luego en un día diferente los dos estudiaban en el comedor. Los dos comían hamburguesas y papas. Uryu leia su libro de 'biologia de la celula' mientras Rukia lo miraba detenidamente.

-Sabes que haces caras mientras estudias?- le dijo.

Uryu hizo una mueca y se puso todo rojo – Ehh, si me lo habían dicho… pero no deberías concentrarte en leer en lugar de ver mi cara- le dijo entre risas.

-Si tienes razón… es sólo que no importa cuanto lea nunca se me quedá- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro. Agarró la salsa de tomate y trató de echarle algo a sus papas pero no salía. Comenzó a batirla. –Esta cosa no sale- dijo y le daba con más fuerza.

-Dale un golpe a la base- le dijo Uryu.

-Así? – preguntó Rukia mientras le daba un golpe y salía un chorro que le caia en la cara a Uryu que se habia acercado a ella.

-Ahhggg- dijo Uryu y se quitaba los lentes llenos de salsa.

Ella lo quedó viendo y se echó a reir.

-No es gracioso- le dijo él mientras alcanzaba una servilleta y se limpiaba la cara. Luego de ver a Rukia riéndose a carcajadas comenzó a reírse. Los estuvieron allí riéndose por un buen rato.'

"Tú eras la luz en mis días de monotonía" pensó Uryu mientras bajaba las gradas. Ya habia dejado de correr pero quería evitar gente. Su teléfono hizo un sonido y lo saco.

'Estas tarde' Nemu le habia mandado un mensaje. Uryu se metió el teléfono de regreso en el bolsillo y siguió bajando las escaleras.



Renji regresó a su casa. Abrió la puerta de la cocina. La casa estaba oscura. Las cortinas estaban extendidas y la luz apenas entraba a la casa por lo que parecía que era más tarde de lo que en realidad era. Camino hasta la sala y encontró a Ichigo profundamente dormido en su sofá. Puso una cara picara mientras se agachaba enfrente del sofá viéndole la cara a Ichigo. Con su dedo índice le dio un golpe en la nariz a Ichigo. Este se despertó de un brinco. Mientras se cubría la nariz. Renji se echo a las carcajadas.

-Estupido! Casi te golpeo pensando que eras mi viejo!- le dijo molesto mientras se sobaba la nariz.

-Eso te pasa por golpearme en contra de la puerta- se levantó y le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras caminaba a su cuarto.- Me pondré algo para que vayamos a jugar 21 al parque (A/N: Juego de basketball de dos personas en donde el primero en alcanzar 21 gana).

Ichigo se sobo la nuca y regreso a verlo- Necesito hablar- le dijo.

Renji se detuvo a la puerta y regreso a verlo- Lo sé. Hablaremos mientras jugamos. Necesitas sacar algo de estrés.- Se metió.



Rukia salió de la ducha. Tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados. Habia estado llorando por una hora después que Uryu se fuera. Camino hasta su tocador y agarro la foto de los dos que tenía en un marco. –Lo siento…- murmuró mientras otras lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Bajo la cabeza y luego la tiro para atrás para quitarse el cabello de la cara. La sacudió hacia los lados y dio un gran suspiro mientras ponía la foto de regreso en el tocador- No puedo estar llorando todo el día.- se dijo a sí misma. "Tengo que saber si estoy embarazada o no" pensó y camino hasta su armario para cambiarse.



Los dos chicos caminaban hacia el parque. Renji iba botando la pelota mientras caminaba y escuchaba a Ichigo. –Así que llego justo cuando ustedes dos estaban a punto de… y no dijo nada? No te entró a puñetazos?- le preguntó y poco sorprendido.

Ichigo lucía deprimido no levantaba la cabeza y caminaba cabis bajo- No… sólo me agradeció que fuera amigo de Rukia.

Renji se sorprendió aún más- Vaya que hay idiotas en este mundo… yo hubiera sospechado al momento y te partía la cara.

-Yo sé… y hubiera preferido que hiciera eso… creo que si se dio cuenta, sólo pretendió que no lo había hecho- le dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Renji regreso a verlo con preocupación ya estaban cerca del parque. Dejo de botar la pelota y la puso dejado de su brazo izquierdo. –Crees que la quiere tanto que prefirió hacerse el idiota antes que perderla?- le preguntó.

-Si.

Renji dio un suspiro- Pero no sólo importa lo que él sienta sino lo que ella sienta también. Si ella…

Ichigo lo interrumpió –Me despedí… Él es una buena persona… No volveré a comunicarme con Rukia- la voz de Ichigo sonaba un poco cortada. Los dos se detuvieron frente a la cancha. Renji botó la pelota con dirección a Ichigo y este la agarró.

-No tomes decisiones a la ligera. Tampoco te digo que tengas una relación con una mujer comprometida. Pero no te des por vencido en algo que apenas comienza. Ahora deja de hablar como mujer con SPM y vamos a jugar- le dijo Renji mientras se metía en la cancha y le hacía señales para que le pasará la pelota.

Ichigo le tiró la pelota y Renji se la regresó y así los dos comenzaron a jugar.



Uryu lucía distraído con la mirada en la nada mientras tenía una expediente abierto frente a él. Nemu lo miraba con curiosidad. –Pasó algo?

Uryu regresó al presente y cerró el expediente- No, no pasa nada.

Entonces las puertas de la emergencia se abrieron unos paramédicos entraron empujando una camilla. Nemu y Uryu salieron al encuentro de ellos junto con un grupo de enfermeras. Al llegar al donde los paramédicos vieron que se trataba de un niño de unos 6 años. Tenia la cara llena de sangre e inflamada. –Qué paso?- pregunto Uryu mientras se sacaba una luz del bolsillo y le abria los ojos al niño para ver las pupilas.

-Accidente de tráfico. El niño salió detrás de una pelota y un carro lo atropelló. El conductor dijo que no pudo detenerse porque el niño salió de repente. Tiene ambas piernas y brazo izquierdo fracturados. Pierna izquierda es una fractura expuesta. Signos vitales débiles y las pupilas están dilatas lo que significa probable daño cerebral- le dijeron los dos paramédicos.

Uryu cerró un poco los ojos al ver las pupilas que no respondían a la luz y estaban gravemente dilatadas- Nosotros lo tomaremos de aquí- dijo y Nemu con las otras enfermeras siguieron empujando la camilla mientras los paramédicos se separaban de la camilla.



Rukia estaba en su baño esperando por la prueba a resolverse. Le parecía una eternidad. - Y si es positiva tendré que decirle a Aizen? Y él que dira? Seguro que termina todo conmigo…- se decía a sí misma molesta –Podré abortar?- se preguntó. Luego sacudió la cabeza –No! No puedo! Aunque sea de Aizen y tenga que cuidarlo sola! No puedo!- se dijo a si misma. La pantalla de la prueba de embarazo comenzó a tintinear. Ella se quedó helada. No quería verla. Tenia miedo. "Se acabará todo con Ichigo si esto es positivo… por favor… no seas positivo" pensaba mientras estiraba la mano para alcanzarlo. Lo agarró lo acercó a ella.

'Not pregnant' se leyó en la prueba.

-No estoy embarazada! No lo estoy!- grito y comenzó a saltar de felicidad en su baño.-Dios! Dios! No estoy embarazada.- Dio un gran suspiro y se vio al espejo. Se dio una sonrisa a si misma "Ahora puedes estar con él" se dijo a si misma y salió del baño. Agarró su teléfono y le marcó a Ichigo. El teléfono comenzó a sonar.



En la sala de Renji, el teléfono de Ichigo sonaba en el suelo varias veces sin ser contestado.



El mensaje de vos sonó a travez del auricular. 'Hey este es Ichigo. No puedo contestar por el momento. Deje un mensaje.'

-Hey Ichigo! Esta es Rukia. Tengo buenas noticias, llamame cuando recibas este mensaje.- cerró la llamada y sonrió. Se fue a su cuarto y entonces recordó que tenía que ir a Italia mañana. "Terminaré con Aizen en Italia. Hare las cosas correctamente con Ichigo… No dejaré que el amor se me escape otra vez" pensó decidida. Camino hasta su closet y sacó una maleta.



Los dos chicos respiraban agitados. Renji estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Ichigo estaba sentado recostado en el tubo del tablero.

-Te gané- le dijo Ichigo.

-Sólo porque te tenía lastima y te deje ganar- le contestó Renji.

Ichigo regresó a verlo con una sonrisa. Renji nunca aceptaba una derrota. De repente a lo lejos se escuchó el gritó de una chica. Los dos regresaron a ver de dónde venía y Renji se levantó de inmediato. Una chica en uniforme corria con dirección a ellos.

-No puedo creerlo! Yo sabia que sus caras se me hacían conocidas cuando los vi en la revista! Son los de Bold Ace!- gritaba la chica mientras corria hacia ellos. Cuando los alcanzo saco una revista de entretenimiento. La foto del grupo posando en la alfombra rosa de Ichimaru estaba en la portada de la revista. La chica les mostro la foto –Ustedes son estos de la foto, no? Se ven mejor en persona que en la foto!– les dijo la chica sonriente.

Los dos se acercaron a ver la foto. –Viejo, no te ves mal- le dijo Renji viendo al Ichigo de la foto.

Ichigo se quedó viendo la foto- Si… no me veo mal- le contesto.

-Mal! Si son los chicos más guapos que he visto en mi vida! Estoy completamente enamorada de ustedes! No tienen novias no? Porque he buscado información de ustedes en el internet y ni siquiera Wikipedia tiene nada! Si tienen novias entonces me deprimiré como no tienen idea- la chica hablaba sin tomar un respiro.

Los dos chicos sonrieron y dejaron escapar unas pequeñas risas. –No tenemos novias- contestó Ichigo entre risas.

-Hay qué bueno! Pues entonces tienen que considerarme seriamente. Yo tampoco tengo novio y quiero que sepan que aunque no tengan ninguna canción a la venta todavía soy su más fiel fan!- les decía la chica emocionada. Los dos voltearon a verse entre risas y siguieron escuchando a la niña que hablaba sin parar.



En el hospital las enfermeras y todos paraban de tratar al niño. Nemu se saco los guantes y viendo al reloj dijo- Hora de muerte 5:05 pm. – regresó a ver a Uryu que seguía parado cerca del cuerpo del niño con la cabeza baja.

-Doctor Ishida?- preguntó una enfermera que estaba al lado de él.

-Ni siquiera como doctor sirvo! Soy un bueno para nada!- gritó en vos alta y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-Doctor Ishida!- gritaron las enfermeras.

-Dejenlo… yo iré a hablar con él- dijo Nemu. Tiró los guantes a la basura y camino detrás de Uryu.

Uryu entro en el cuarto de descanzó. Se quitó los guantes y los tiró con fuerza a la basura. Se saco los lentes mientras caminaba a la cama. Se sentó y comenzó a llorar. Puso sus lentes en una mesa y apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas. Bajo la cabeza y la apoyo en sus manos. Nemu entró y cerró la puerta con llave detrás de ella. -Por qué lloras? No es el paciente… no es el primero ni el último que morirá y lo sabes…- le dijo friamente mientras caminaba hasta él.

-Perdí a Rukia… la perdí porque no tenía tiempo para ella… la perdí porque no soy suficiente hombre para ella… la perdí porque soy un fracaso- le dijo entre lágrimas.

-Ahhh… por ella- dijo. Se quedó parada frente a él. – Te pones así sólo por una mujer…

-Rukia no es cualquier mujer…- le dijo un poco molestó levanto la cara y regreso a verla. Ella lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Lucía molesta. Nemu y cerrando los ojos le doy un beso de repente. Uryu abrió los ojos como platos.

Ella dejo de besarlo y lo vio con cara de sorprendido. Entonces con los brazos que tenia sobre los hombros de Uryu lo empujo dejándolo caer acostado en la cama. –Ya es hora que dejes de ser un niño- le dijo esta con una sonrisa picara en la cara y se saco la camisa del uniforme de medicina. Uryu se quedo sorprendido no pudo reaccionar. Ella no llevaba sostén debajo de la camisa. Nemu tiro la camisa al suelo y se subió sobre Uryu. Bajo su rostro y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo.

Uryu cerró los ojos y comenzó a besarla de regreso. Los besos se volvieron más pasionales. Los dos abrían sus labios para dejar la lengua del otro entrar en sus bocas. Juguetona Nemu le pasó la lengua por el paladar de la boca. Uryu dejo salir un suspiro al sentir las cosquillas. Ella comenzó a sacarle la gabacha cuando él le dijo –Nemu… yo… soy…

Ella dejo ir una sonrisa picara y viéndolo directo se bajo de arriba de él- Lo sé. Eres virgen. No te preocupes. Yo sé lo que tengo que hacer.- Le dijo y comenzó a bajarle los pantalones. Ishida levantó su torso y se quedó sobre sus hombros.

Uryu se puso completamente rojo –Nemu!- dijo al verla. Cuando la vio sacar su pene. Ella regresó a verlo de nuevo y con una sonrisa abrió su boca e introdujo el pene de Uryu entre sus labios. Uryu dejo su cabeza caer para atrás de la sensación. Comenzó a respirar más profundo y constantemente. –Ne… mu…- dejo salir entre suspiros. Nemu levantó los ojos mientras movía su cabeza de abajo para arriba y apretaba sus labios alrededor del miembro de Uryu. Uryu se fue relajando más y más y los suspiros de él salían más constantemente.

Nemu se levantó y se bajo los pantalones. Entonces de nuevo se posicionó sobre él. Uryu abrió los ojos y la vió a los ojos. –Nemu…- murmuró mientras ella con una mano se introducía el miembro de Uryu al sentarse sobre él. Uryu levantó completamente su abdomen y la amarró entre sus brazos dejando salir un sonido de placer.

Nemu lo beso apasionadamente mientras lo empujaba para que se acostará de nuevo- Sólo relajese doctor Ishida- le murmuró en el oído después de acostarlo. Se sentó de nuevo sin dejar que el pene de Uryu saliera de ella y con movimientos de cadera comenzó a mover su cuerpo con si estuviera montando un caballo.

Uryu comenzó a ver el cuerpo de Nemu. Su cintura era pequeña y con grandes senos. Los musculos estaban bien definidos y se notaba que hacía ejercicios constantemente. Ella no dejaba de verlo con placer al ver las caras que este hacia a cada movimiento que ella hacía. Tenia una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Uryu no sorportaba más. Sentia una gran cantidad de presión acumularse en su pene. Le agarró las caderas a Nemu mientras se levantaba y hacia que los movimientos de ella fueran más rápidos con sus brazos. Esta se sonrojo y comenzó a dejar salir quejidos. El sonido de la vos de Nemu hizo que la excitación de Uryu aumentará hasta el punto que no pudo contenerse más y termino dentro de ella. Con un pequeño grito la jalo hacia él y la abrazo.

Nemu arrecostó su cabeza en los hombros de Uryu y con los ojos cerrados y vos agitada le dijo – No estuvo mal para ser la primera vez… con un poco de practica serás muy bueno.

Él la separó un poco de su cuerpo. Ella lo vio aun con una sonrisa en su rostro.-Por qué Nemu?- le pregunto.

Ella se paró y comenzó a ponerse su ropa interior. Se puso la mano sobre la vulva. –Creo que será mejor que vaya a limpiarme- dijo ignorando a Uryu.

-Nemu… te hize una pregunta- le dijo él aun sentado y serio.

Ella regresó a verlo y cambiando a una expresión seria- Por que necesitabas relajarte. Además odio verte así por esa mujer… - se hecho la trenza para atrás y se puso la camisa. – Hay más mujeres en el mundo. Las cosas no se acaban porque terminaste con ella- le dijo se puso el pantalón.- Ahora apresúrate que tenemos más pacientes.- Le dijo y sin voltearse camino hasta la salida. –Ponte algo antes que abra la puerta.

Uryu se levantó y se puso el pantalón. Recogió la gabacha. Ella salió al momento sin decir nada más. Uryu se quedo viendo a la cama confundido. Había perdido la virginidad hace unos momentos con la persona que menos se habia imaginado.

Nemu abrió de nuevo la puerta- Uryu no te quedes allí.

Él regreso a verla aun sorprendido.

-No lo hice por lastima. Lo hice porque quería. Ahora regresa a la realidad y vamos que tenemos pacientes- le dijo seria. Uryu se puso la gabacha y sonrojado salió del cuarto.

Ella se rió al verlo sonrojado y murmuro- sigues siendo un niño… ya te lo quitare- y lo siguió.



Rukia seguía marcando el numero de Ichigo sin suerte. "Me estará evitando?" se pregunto a ella misma. Entonces dio un suspiró. –No te perderé.- dijo en vos alta, agarró su cartera y camino hacia la salida.

Tomó un taxi y se dirigió a casa de Ichigo.



Renji e Ichigo regresaron a casa del primero. Entraron a la cocina y Renji abrió el refrigerador. –Que quieres? Tengo cola, agua, té helado y jugo de naranja- le dijo mientras se agachaba para alcanzar una botella de agua para él.

-Agua esta bien- le dijo Ichigo.

Renji le lanzó la botella y los dos caminaron a la sala. Ichigo vio su celular en el suelo y lo recogió. '4 llamadas perdidas Rukia Kuchiki' decía en el teléfono. Él cambio la expresión de su cara a una más seria y apretó ignorar. Luego vio que tenia un mensaje. Lo abrió.

'Grabación comienza mañana a las 9 am. También tengo una pequeña sorpresa así que no estén tarde.

Urahara'

-Ya viste? Urahara nos mando un mensaje- dijo Ichigo en vos alta.

Renji salió de su cuarto con una toalla en la cabeza secándose el sudor. Le tiró otra toalla a Ichigo.- Ah, si? Qué dijo?

-Tiene una sorpresa para nosotros. Comenzamos grabaciones de nuevo a las 9.

-Mierda… en la mañana de nuevo. Y yo que pensé que al ser estrella me levantaría tarde- dijo Renji decepcionado.

Ichigo se rió. Luego regreso a ver al teléfono y vio que tenia 3 mensajes de vos. Su expresión cambio de nuevo.

-Te llamo?- le preguntó Renji que notó.

-Si…- dijo y dejo el celular al mueble de nuevo.

-No piensas llamarla de regreso…

-No. Para que?- dijo y se tiró al mueble.

Renji levantó una ceja. –Hey tengo una idea… ayúdame a terminar de arreglar la canción de Orihime. Esperame aquí- le dijo y se metió a su cuarto a buscar la letra.

Ichigó se levantó del mueble y lo vio alejarse.

Él cuaderno estaba sobre su mesa de noche donde lo habia dejado anoche. Como Orihime se fue corriendo lo dejo olvidado en su casa. Lo agarró y vio lo que estaba escrito al final. Cerró un poco los ojos, no quería que Ichigo leyerá eso. Regreso a ver su computadora y abrió su scanner. Saco un copia de la pagina y borró las líneas donde estaba escrito el nombre y lo imprimió.

Después de un rato salió de su cuarto de regreso a la sala. Ichigo estaba acostado de nuevo con sus pies saliéndose del mueble. Renji le empujo los pies cuando paso y le dijo- Ya la encontré. Vámonos abajo.

Ichigo se levantó y lo siguió al atico donde estaban sus viejos instrumentos con excepción del bajo de Ikkaku. –Tu agarrá la guitarra yo tocaré el teclado. Esta es la letra y la música que le puse anoche- le dijo a Ichigo.

Ichigo tomó la guitarra se sentó y alcanzó la letra. La leyó y sorprendido dijo –Esto es de Orihime?

Renji estaba programando el sonido del teclado (A/N: algunos teclados eléctricos pueden sonar como diferentes instrumentos dependiendo de lo que selecciones). –Lo sé, no suena a ella. Pero si lo es. Por eso quize ponerle música… es otra parte de Orihime- le dijo cuando encontró el sonido que quería. –Tú canta y toca. Yo te sigo. – le dijo. Ichigo comenzó a tocar.



Rukia iba en el taxi. Marco otra vez el teléfono de Ichigo pero una vez no tuvo suerte. El taxi se detuvo frente a la clínica donde ella habia estado el dia anterior. Ella le pago y se bajo. Camino hasta la puerta de enfrente. Apretó el timbre y se quedó viendo hacia los lados. La puerta se abrió al poco tiempo.

-Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó Isshin en la puerta.

Rukia regresó a verlo con una sonrisa- Muy buenas tardes. Estoy buscando a Kurosaki Ichigo.

La boca de Isshin se abrió al momento. Nunca habia sido seguidor de la farandula ni nada por el estilo. Pero todos reconocían a Kuchiki Rukia. –No puede ser! Niñas! Niñas!!! Vengan!!!- gritó –Pase pase.- dijo y la jalo adentró de la casa. –Sientese! Sientese! Karin! Yuzu!- siguió gritando. Él se metió en la cocina. –Quiere algo de beber?- le preguntó desde la cocina ya preparándose para servirle algo.

-No gracias… je je je… sólo estoy buscando a Ichigo- Rukia riéndose un poco extrañada se sentó en la sala.

Isshin sacó la cabeza sorprendido "Llamo a Ichigo por su nombre? Será que mi hijo y ella?" pensó mientras ponían una cara de picardia y se sonrojaba con los pensamientos pervertidos.

Karin y Yuzu bajaron las escaleras.- Que pasó viejo porque el escándalo?- preguntó Karin.

Isshin salió corriendo a su encuentro.-Miren quien esta visitado a su hermano- les dijo y después le dirigió a la sala. –Aquí esta señorita Kuchiki. Jugo de naranja.- le dijo y puso el jugo en la mesa frente a ella.

Ella le sonrió y tomó el vaso de la mesa- No se ubiese molestado.

Las niñas se sorprendieron al verla.- Rukia Kuchiki! – dijeron las dos. Yuzu corrió a la sala y se sentó al lado de su papá. Los dos se quedaron viendo a Rukia directamente sin quitarle la vista de encima lo que la hizo sentirse un poco incomoda.

-Buscando a Ichigo? Es usted la misma que salió con él anoche?- le preguntó Karin mientras salía de atrás de Rukia y se sentaba en otro sillón.

Rukia regresó a verla –Si, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki. Un placer en conocerlos- dijo y dio una reverencia.

-Oh! Es tan educada!- dijo Isshin mientras se sonrojaba más y juntaba las manos de emoción.

-Cállate viejo!- le dijo Karin. –Disculpeme… pero usted no está comprometida.- agregó mientras la miraba directamente y seria.

Rukia dio un suspiro, puso su jugo de regreso sobre la mesa- Estaba.- abrió los ojos y la vio también seria - termine con mi prometido y quiero hablar con Ichigo. Por eso vine aquí a buscarlo.

-Ichinin salió desde la mañana a casa de Renji y no ha regresado- le dijo Yuzu.

-Pero puede quedarse a esperarlo!- agregó Isshin.-No hay problema puede quedarse lo que quiera!- le dijo feliz.

-No habrá problema?- preguntó ella y poco preocupada.

-Claro que no! Esta es su casa!- le dijo.

Yuzu se levantó de donde estaba- trataré de llamarle para decirle que esta usted esperándolo- le dijo y cogió el teléfono. Marco y el teléfono de Ichigo comenzó a sonar. Después de sonar algunas veces el mensaje de vos salió y Yuzu colgó.- No contesta.- dijo.

Rukia dio un suspiro "al menos quiere decir que no contesta porque me esta ignorando a mi. Tal vez olvido su teléfono en algún lugar" se dijo a si misma para darse animos.

Varias horas pasaron y las niñas seguían sentadas en la sala para acompañar a Rukia. Un paciente habia llegado a la clínica asi que Isshin tuvo que dejarlas. Rukia dio un suspiro. Vio al reloj. "Las 9 pm" se levantó del asiento – Creo que es mejor que me vaya. No quiero ser una molestia. Muchas gracias por todo- dijo y dio una reverencia.

-Segura? No es ninguna molestia – le dijo Yuzu y se paró de su lugar.

-Esta bien. Es mejor que me vaya- le dijo Rukia y le sonrió. Caminó hasta la salida y dio una reverencia despidiéndose de las niñas. Camino hacia afuera de la baranda y regreso a ver a la casa. "Supongo que me iré a Italia sin verte" pensó y siguió caminando.

En la cocina Yuzu escribió una nota y la dejo en el refrigerador para Ichigo 'La señorita Kuchiki estuvo buscándote. Llamala. Yuzu'

-Porque le dejas una nota? No es mejor decírselo mañana?- le dijo Karin.

Yuzu regreso a verla con un rostro dulce – No… ella lucia triste… estoy segura que tenía algo importante que decirle a Ichinin.



En el atico los dos chicos terminaron con la canción. –Vaya suena muy bien- dijo Ichigo cuando termino con la guitarra.

-Crees que le guste a ella?- le preguntó Renji.

Ichigo se quedó pensando.- Por qué no se lo preguntas?- le dijo. –Tienes una laptop con cámara integrada?

-Tengo la de mi hermana. Esta arriba.- dijo y se fue a buscarla.



En su apartamento Orihime ya estaba en camisón. Llevaba una camisón largo azul de revuelos. Estaba sentada en su escritorio mientras hablaba por teléfono con Tatsuki. –Si… dijo que habia sentido como si le ubiesen hecho algo a una de sus hermanas- le contaba molesta.

-Bueno eso suena mucho al estilo de Ichigo, no?- le dijo Tatsuki.

Orihime dio un suspiro – Pero no soy su hermana… y no quiero que me vea de esa manera- le dijo.

-Lo sé Orihime… pero así es como Ichigo es… estas segura que no quieres decirle lo que sientes. Tal vez si le dices se de cuenta que ya eres una mujer y que lo ves de esa manera.

Orihime se pusó roja –No! Tatsuki! No puedo hacer eso. Qué vergüenza! – el simple hecho de pensar en confensarse la hacia apenarse. Nunca fue valiente en ese aspecto. De repente se fijo que tenia una solicitud para llamada de video de Renji. –Hey Tatsuki, Renji me estaba invitando a una llamada de video. Te puedo llamar de regreso.

-Hey… estoy escuchando el nombre de Renji muy seguido últimamente- Tatsuki le dijo con vos picara.

-No! Renji y yo sólo somos amigos- le dijo ella sonrojada de nuevo.

-Hai! Hai.- le dijo entre risas – sólo creo que serian una bonita pareja.

-Estas loca Tatsuki- le dijo- te llamo luego.- le dijo y abrió la ventana.

'Lord Renji le invita a una conferencia de video Aceptar o Declinar' –huh?- se preguntó Orihime.

-Hey Orihime me ves?- le preguntó Renji que estaba de cuclillas frente a la computadora.

Orihime se pusó agarró su micrófono y lo conecto – Renji. Que haces?- le preguntó.

Renji se alejo un poco de la cámara y entonces pudo ver a Ichigo que estaba atrás de Renji. "Ichigo esta allí" pensó y se cubrió con las manos el camisón.

-Nos ves Orihime y nos escuchas claro?- preguntó de nuevo Renji.

Entonces ella recordó que no tenia cámara soltó un suspiró y bajo los brazos.-Si Renji. Los veo.- le dijo.

-Tenemos algo que queremos que nos des tu opinión- le dijo Ichigo.

Renji le dio el "thumb up" y se fue al teclado. Los dos comenzaron a tocar la canción de Orihime e Ichigo la cantaba. Ella se quedó viendo a la cámara y reconoció la letra enseguida. Comenzó a sonreír y a cantar junto con Ichigo. Mientras tocaban escucharon la vos de Orihime venir desde la computadora. Regresaron a verse y se los dos chicos se sonrieron. Le había gustado la canción a Orihime.

"No importa… no importa si es que nunca me vez como nada más que tu hermana… tu serás mi primer amor siempre…- pensó Orihime mientras cantaba su canción y miraba a Ichigo cantarla también en su mientras tocaba la guitarra.



Rukia se quedó viendo por la ventana de su apartamento. Miró a su reloj de muñeca. "Las doce" pensó. Dio un suspiro. Ya estaba en ropa de dormir. Llevaba un babydoll con una bata de seda. Se alejó de la ventana y camino a su cuarto. Vio a su teléfono que estaba en su mesa de noche. No habia ninguna llamada. Ni de Uryu, ni de Ichigo… Ni de Aizen. Apago la luz y se acostó.



Ichigo llego a su casa. Arribo lentamente la puerta y al igual la cerró. Camino a la cocina a buscar algo de beber. Abrió el refrigerador y saco una botella de jugo de naranja entonces vio la nota en el refrigerador. La agarro sorprendido. "Vino hasta aca?" pensó. Entonces saco su celular. Marco el uno para escuchar sus mensajes de vos. Escucho el primero.

-Hey Ichigo. Tengo buenas noticias. Llámame- fue el primero. Lo borró. Entonces escucho el segundo.

-Me estas evitando? En serio quiero hablar contigo. Llámame.- decía el segundo. Lo borró.

-Uhmmm. Lo siento. Sé que te sientes mal. Pero si no hablamos entonces como puedo decirte que termine con Uryu?... terminé con Uryu… quiero estar contigo Ichigo… llámame por favor…- escucho la voz triste en el último. Puso el jugo de naranja en el estante de la cocina y salió corriendo de la casa.

"Tengo que verla… tengo que verla esta noche… soy un idiota! Porque no escuche los mensajes más temprano" pensó mientras corría con todo lo que tenia. Tenía que llegar a verla esa noche.

A/N: Aquí esta! FATUA allí está la respuesta a tu pregunta… no la definió… lo definieron xDDD. Con tantos años de retenerse Nemu decidió pervertirlo xD. Bueno al próximo capítulo lo que tods esperan! IchixRukia lemon xD! Lo malo es que tienen que esperar una semana. Modca: xDDD Como dije de SxB… me gustan las parejas raras! Además a mi me encanta Renji con todos sus tatuajes!!! HOT! (yo babeo….). Gracias por los reviews! En serio se aprecian mucho!


	8. No quiero que esta noche acabe

A/N: Bueno aquí está el tan esperado Lemon IchixRuki y lo que me tiene emocionada… el regreso de mi personaje favorito :D… Aizen! (aunque sea sólo por un momentito… puto xDDD) Espero que lo disfruten. A tods gracias por los reviews! Las cosas escritas en francés son de traductor xD… si alguien sabe entonces… no se sienta ofendid por si esta mal escrito xD. Me gustaría hablar francés pero no lo hago.

No quiero que esta noche termine

En Francia era de tarde. Frente a la torre Eiffel, Morgane Dubled posaba frente a Aizen. Aizen estaba enfocado en sus fotografías, pero la chica no. Había escuchado de la fama como amante del fotógrafo frente a ella y tenía la curiosidad si esta fama precedía a los hechos. Desde que lo vio acepto que en realidad si era muy apuesto y más que nada interesante. Con el exterior amable y al mismo tiempo frio y distante. El misterio en esos ojos que la miraban fijamente atraves del lente era lo que más la atraía. Ella coqueta se mordió el dedo índice mientras lo miraba seductoramente.

-Mantenla!- le dijo Aizen, se agacho un poco para tomar la foto y luego de sacar dos tomas se levantó. Le sonrió a la modelo.- Con esa terminamos. Ya tenemos suficientes fotos para la portada. Nous sommes faits!- dijo en vos alta y todos alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Il est impressionnant ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'image si beau de Morgane! Elle prend des images magnifiques, mais ceux-ci vont au-delà de! (Él es impresionante! Nunca he visto fotos tan hermosas de Morgane! Ella toma fotos grandiosas, pero estas van más allá!)- el director de imagen de la revista estaba emocionado aplaudiendo.

-Merci- dijo Aizen con una sonrisa mientras guardaba su cámara en el estuche.

Morgane se le acercó a Aizen. Estaba vestida con un sostén negro con decoraciones verdes y falda larga de tela del mismo verde de las decoraciones del sostén y decoraciones selváticas en negro y café. – Selva en parís… una idea muy original. Fue tuya no?- se detuvo frente a él y manteniendo una sonrisa coqueta le habló.

Aizen miró hacia arriba y sonrió al ver la expresión en la cara de la joven. Un chico se acercó a Aizen. Aizen se quedó viendo a la cara de Morgane mientras le daba el estuche con su cámara al joven -Prendre mon équipement à ma voiture. J'ai besoin de parler à la dame (Lleva mi equipo ha mi carro. Tengo que hablar con la dama). – Luego que el chico se llevará sus cosas continuó hablando con la chica que seguía parada frente a él sonriendo de la misma manera que antes.- No creo que te interese mi idea, o me equivoco? – le dijo directamente.

-Tal vez no…- dijo mientras lo miraba más intensamente.

Él sonrió más ampliamente – Ve a cambiarte. Te espero aquí para ir a mi hotel.- le dijo en voz baja. Ella le sonrió y se dio la vuelta caminando con dirección al tráiler para cambiarse de ropa. Él la vio alejarse con la misma sonrisa semi-siniestra que había tenido hasta entonces.



Ichigo sentía que el tren se tardaba más que nunca. Había querido tomar un taxi para llegar más tarde, pero porque vivía a las afueras de la ciudad el encontrar un taxi le llevaría más tiempo que ir en tren. Miraba su teléfono. "Las 11 pm… espero que sigas despierta." Pensó. No quería llamarla para darle la sorpresa. En ese momento escucho la voz del tren anunciar la parada en la que se bajaría. Corrió a la puerta y apenas el tren se detuvo salió de un salto empujando por accidente a algunas de las personas que también bajaban. –Lo siento!- grito disculpándose. Corrió con toda su alma tratando de evitar las personas con las cuales se encontraba de vez en cuando. Salió de la estación del tren y corrió a la calle.- Taxi!- gritó a un taxi que venia en la calle. No paro. –Tss, maldito taxista- dijo Ichigo frustrado y siguió corriendo mientras volteaba de vez en vez para ver si otro taxi aparecía por la calle.

Después de un rato por fin un taxi apareció. Ichigo corriendo en la acera lo vio y se lanzó a la calle para detenerlo. –Taxi!- gritó. El taxista se paró. Ichigo subió al taxi - 13-4 Arakicho, Shinjuku-ku. Por Favor.- le dijo rápidamente.

El taxista lo tomó de inmediato al lugar. Al llegar Ichigo le tiró el dinero y salió corriendo. A la entrada en la recepción el guardia leía un libro. Ichigo entró corriendo y el guardia se levantó de su silla al brinco –Hey! Quien es usted y que quiere a estas horas?! Deténgase allí!- le gritó.

Ichigo no se detuvo y corrió enseguida a la puerta que daba a las escaleras. Subió las escaleras corriendo. El guardia corrido detrás de él. "Demonios… podré subir 14 pisos así?" se preguntó Ichigo mientras regresaba a ver al guardia.

-Mocoso del demonio! Detente! Cuando te agarré te enseñaré!- corría el hombre detrás de Ichigo mientras se quedaba sin aliento. Cinco pisos más arriba el guardia comenzó a quedarse atrás y la distancia que lo separaba de Ichigo iba aumentando con cada piso. Hasta que lo perdió completamente de vista.

Cuando Ichigo iba en el decimo piso en sudor le resbalaba por la sien. Comenzó a correr más despacio y respirar más agitado. Se detuvo por un momento y se recostó en la pared tratando de recuperar el aliento. Luego saco su teléfono, vio la hora. "1 de la mañana… no será muy tarde?... Bueno ya corrí hasta aquí ya no puedo echarme para atrás" pensó y le marcó a Rukia mientras continuo caminando en las escaleras hasta el piso de Rukia.

En su cuarto Rukia dormía profundamente cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Rukia apretó los ojos al escuchar el sonido del teléfono. Abrió un ojo y con cólera lanzo su almohada en contra de la mesa haciendo que el teléfono cayera al suelo – Quien demonios puede estar llamándome a esta hora!- gritó mientras se levantó a recogerlo – Quien quiera que sea me va a escuchar- dijo en vos alta y vio el identificador. –Ichigo?- dijo sorprendida. Contestó de inmediato el teléfono – Ichigo?

-Rukia… abreme la puerta… es… es… estoy aquí…- la voz de Ichigo sonaba cortada y agitada. Ichigo ya estaba en el pasillo caminando al apartamento de Rukia.

-Cómo? Aquí?- Rukia estaba sorprendida –Ahora te abro- le dijo colgó el teléfono. Se puso su bata de seda que habia dejado en el suelo al lado de su cama. Se puso sus sandalias y salió a la puerta. Abrió su puerta y vio a Ichigo recostado en la pared frente a su puerta. Estaba sin aliento. Rukia abrió los ojos como platos. Ichigo lucia como si hubiese corrido todo el camino desde su casa hasta el apartamento de ella –Ichigo…- lo llamó.

Ichigo levantó la mirada y la vio directamente. Tomó un gran respiro para relajarse y camino hacia ella.-Puedo pasar?- le pregunto.

Ella parpadeo rápidamente mientras le daba espacio para que pasara- Claro…- él camino atrás de la puerta hasta cerca del desayunador de Rukia. Se sentó en una de las sillas, aún estaba agitado y necesitaba recuperar el aliento. –Pe… pero que haces aquí?

Ichigo regreso a verla. Sus ojos cafés y profundos estaban llenos de decisión. –Queria pedirte disculpas por no responder al teléfono… además necesitaba verte- la mirada de Ichigo se lleno de deseo. Un deseo tan fuerte que parecia una llama y Rukia sentía como esa llama la quemaba por dentro. Él se levantó de la silla. En lo que a Rukia le parecieron segundos, Ichigo la tenia clavada contra la pared usando su propio cuerpo y besándola apasionadamente. Rukia abrió completamente los ojos por la sorpresa para luego cerrarlos poco a poco. Ichigo le paso la lengua por el labio inferior de Rukia y esta abrió la boca dándole paso. Rukia subió sus manos al cuello de Ichigo apretando más el beso.

Rukia podía sentir como los brazos de Ichigo exploraban su cintura de abajo hacia arriba al mismo tiempo que la apretaba más contra la pared. Él podía sentir completamente las curvas de Rukia atravez de la seda. La sensación suave de la seda y la pequeña cintura de Rukia lo estaban volviendo loco. Subio sus manos hasta el cuello de Rukia y con un movimiento delicado inclino la cabeza de esta descubriéndole el cuello. Ichigo dejo de besarla y movio cabeza para darle besos en la quijada y el cuello. La respiración de Rukia se volvió más cortada y profunda. Ichigo bajo sus brazos a los hombros de Rukia y poco a poco le quito la bata descubriendo el babydoll negro. La tela era delgada y transparente dejando poco a la imaginación. Los pezones de Rukia estaban completamente duros y erectos. Ichigo no pudo aguantar la tentación de tocarlos y moviendo suavemente sus dos manos agarró ambos pechos de Rukia mientras metía su pierna entre las piernas de Rukia apretándola más contra la pared. Rukia dejo salir varios suspiros y lo jalo contra ella. Quería sentir toda la presión y el calor que salían del cuerpo de Ichigo. Rukia bajo sus manos y comenzó a jalarle la camiseta a Ichigo por arriba del cuello. Este se separó un poco de ella y se dejo desvestir. Rukia tiró la camiseta al suelo y los dos jóvenes se vieron a los ojos. Los ojos de Ichigo estaban llenos de fuego y lujuria. Este la levantó al estilo de novia y la cargo hasta su cuarto.

La puso en la cama lentamente y le pregunto – Quieres hacer esto?

Sin decir nada, ella sólo dijo que si con la cabeza. Él bajo lentamente hasta ella y comenzó a besarla dulcemente en la boca mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. Se separó de ella para quitárselo completamente y sin despagar sus ojos de ella se desvistió. Los dos no podían evitar mirarse a los ojos. Sus miradas se llamaban. El se quedó parado frente a la cama viéndola por un momento. La piel pálida de Rukia contrastaba con el color del babydoll, la manera que este se abría justo para dejar descubierto el abdomen plano de Rukia lo volvían loco. Podia quedarse allí parado viéndola por siempre. Rukia se levantó de la cama y en cuclillas se acerco hasta él. Ichigo subió en la cama y se quedo de rodillas para recibirla. Los dos se enredaron en los brazos del otro mientras se besaban apasionadamente. Con sus manos en el pecho de Ichigo, Rukia exploraba las líneas de los musculos del joven. Eran duros y bien formados, mientras la piel seguía siendo suave. En cambio Ichigo mantenía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rukia, apretándola contra su hombría. La sensación del calor de Rukia y su olor. Queria disfrutarlo más. Bajando sus manos hasta los glúteos de esta los apretó jalándola más hacia él. Esta dejo escapar un sonido de excitación. Subiendo sus brazos, Ichigo comenzó a acostar a Rukia en la cama mientras le besaba el cuello. Cuando la acosto completamente se movio hacia abajo del cuerpo de Rukia y le beso los pechos por encima del babydoll. Ella dejo escapar suspiros más fuertes. Con sus manos en la cintura de Rukia siguió bajando mientras le plantaba besos en el abdomen, tomo el interior de Rukia lo bajo mientras seguía dándole besos en las caderas, luego en los muslos, en las rodillas de esta hasta que se lo quitó completamente. Tomó los dos muslos de Rukia con sus manos y se coloco entre las piernas de esta.

Ella tenía sus ojos clavados en él. Respiraba agitadamente mientras lo miraba bajar su cabeza para darle atenciones a su centro. Esta cerró los ojos y dejo salir un gran suspiro con un pequeño grito al sentir el aliento caliente de Ichigo entre los labios de su vagina. Este paso la lengua primero para sentir el sabor de Rukia. Era dulce. El sonrió al sentir las piernas de Rukia apretarlo un poco. Rukia apretaba las sabanas entre sus dedos mientras sentía como la boca de Ichigo alrededor de ella la apretaba. Con la boca alrededor de ella chupaba los jugos de Rukia sin dejar escapar un poco. Con su lengua estimulaba el clítoris de esta mientras la escuchaba dejar ir suspiros y pequeños gritos. Metió su lengua dentro de Rukia para sentirla más. Esta arqueó su espalda completamente. Era diferente a cuando estaba con Aizen. Por alguna razón su corazón latía más fuerte hasta el punto que su pecho le dolía y el calor dentro de ella crecía más. "No quiero que esta noche termine" pensó Rukia mientras seguía apretando las sabanas y la presión en su vientre aumentaba. Ichigo no dejaba de hacerle el oral. Pasando su lengua en los labios de Rukia y bajando su cabeza para chupar los liquidos que salian de esta. Disfrutaba el verla arquear su espalda de esa manera y apretar los ojos mientras dejaba salir suspiros. Quería hacerla gritar su nombre. Estimulaba más fuerte el clítoris de Rukia y esta sentía la presión en su vientre crecer hasta el punto que no podía resistir más. Sentía como si pequeños choques eléctricos cruzaran su espina desde su vagina hasta las partes más remotas de su cuerpo.

-I… Ichi… Ichi… Ichigo!- dejo salir mientras se levanto y lo jalo para besarlo. Este dejo salir unas pequeñas risas mientras la besaba se acostaba sobre ella.

-Todavía no termina…- le dijo este mientras se introducía en ella lentamente. Ella no sabía si era por el orgasmo que recién habia tenido o el hecho que él se estaba introduciendo tan lento pero la fricción en su vagina se sentía deliciosa. Este la agarro de las caderas para entrar más profundo mientras salía y entraba dentro de ella. Con su cabeza en los senos de Rukia miraba como se hacían uno con Rukia. Verse entrar y salir de ella de esa manera lo hacía sentir un éctasis que no entendía. Ella no era la primera, pero él mentiría si dijera que no se sentía diferente. La manera en que ella movía las caderas para encontrarlo en cada movimiento lo volvia loco. Además sentía como el interior de Rukia lo apretaba haciendo la fricción más disfrutable. Él comenzó a moverse más rápido mientras con su boca envolvía uno de los pezones de Rukia de vez en cuando dándole una pequeña mordida cuando las sensaciones en su pene se incrementaban. Rukia le agarro la cabeza y la apretó contra su pecho para sentirlo más cerca. La presión en el vientre de Rukia comenzó a acumularse de nuevo, esta vez más rápido y fuerte que la anterior. Él dejo ir el pezón de Rukia y levantándose para quedarse sentado amarro sus brazos alrededor de las piernas de Rukia para jalarla más cerca de él. Entrando con más fuerza y más profundo podía sentir la punta de su pene tocar algo dentro de Rukia. Rukia no podía más, presión en su vientre se fue de borda y con un gritó sintió los músculos de su cuerpo contraerse. Al igual que Rukia Ichigo no pudo contenerse más. Al sentir el interior de Rukia jalarlo y apretarlo, termino dentro de ella mientras entraba una ultima vez hasta lo más profundo de ella. Cayó rendido sobre ella y entre sus respiros agitados escuchaba la respiración de Rukia. Le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazo.

-No… no salgas… quiero dormir asi…- le dijo Rukia cuando sintió que este comenzó a sacar su pene.

Él sonrió. No le parecia una mala idea. Apretando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Rukia, se movio cuidadosamente para que esta quedara sobre él sin que su pene se saliera. –Te amo…- dijo Ichigo mientras le besaba el cabello. Aunque recién la conocía por alguna razón esas palabras no le parecían erróneas. Lo sentía. Él sabía que si lo sentía.

Ella dejo salir un sonrisa y besándole el pecho le dijo-Yo también… creo que siempre lo he hecho- le dijo y así se quedo dormida sobre el cuerpo de Ichigo. El calor que salía del cuerpo de este era suficiente y aunque no tenia sabanas sobre ella no había ni una pisca de frio en su cuerpo.



Era de mañana y todos los chicos esperaban en el estudio por Urahara, con excepción de Ichigo. Orihime vio a su reloj "8:45… él nunca habia estado tarde" pensó esta. Volteó a ver a Renji preocupada. Renji habia pasado por él a su casa pero no según Isshin no había pasado la noche allí. –Será mejor que lo llamemos?- le dijo Orihime. Renji dijo que si con la cabeza y sacó su celular "Donde te metiste idiota? Pensé que ibas a tu casa cuando te despediste anoche…" pensó mientras escuchaba el celular sonar.



Ichigo apretó los ojos al escuchar su celular sonar. Trató de moverse pero sintió un peso sobre su pecho. Abrió los ojos y vio a Rukia con su cabeza en su pecho y el resto del cuerpo en la cama. Sonrió dulcemente y con cuidado la movio para poder levantarse. Agarró su pantalón del suelo y sacó su celular.

-Oi Renji…- murmuro al contestar el teléfono.

-Que demonios haces murmurando! Y como que oi! Son las 8:47 pedazo de idiota a que horas piensas llegar al estudio?- le grito Renji enojado.-Aquí estamos todos esperando.

-Que?!- grito Ichigo. "Mierda me quede dormido" pensó.

-Donde demonios estas pase por tu casa y el señor Kurosaki dijo que no dormiste allí?

-Ya voy viejo… no me tardo.- dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía el pantalón.

Rukia abrió los ojos al escuchar la vos de Ichigo. Regreso a verlo y mientras se restregaba los ojos pregunto – Que pasó?

Ichigo regreso a verla- Te desperté. Lo siento… tengo que ir al estudio de grabación.

Renji se sorprendió al escuchar lo que pareció la vos de una mujer al otro lado de la línea –Con quien hablas?- le preguntó a Ichigo.

-Eso no te importa… después hablamos. Te veo en el estudio- le dijo y colgó. Regreso a ver a Rukia que estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama. Camino hasta ella y le dio un beso.-Espero verte esta noche.- le dijo.

Ella le sonrió y entonces recordó su viaje a Italia. Su expresión cambio a una de tristeza-No… - dijo.

Este la vio confundido.

-Lo siento… tengo que ir a Italia. Quisiera quedarme… pero no puedo…- dijo y apretó las sabanas. Sabia que se veria con Aizen en Italia y que a este no le gustaría lo que ella tenia que decirle.

Ichigo puso una cara de decepción –Bueno… supongo que no hay de otra… cuando regresas?

-En tres días. No sé el itinerario todavía. Urahara me lo mando por email pero no lo he visto.

-Bueno te mandaré mi dirección de email por un mensaje. Enviame la información cuando puedas.- le dijo mientras se inclinaba de nuevo y la besaba.-Te veo cuando regreses.- le dijo con una sonrisa y salió del cuarto. Recogió su camiseta de donde Rukia la había arrojado y salió del apartamento.

Rukia acosto de nuevo en la cama. Las sabanas olian a Ichigo. Alli entre las sabanas sonrió. Habia sido la mejor noche de su vida.



Renji se quedó viendo al celular y puso una cara pervertida. "Así que al final paso la noche con ella" pensó.

-Hey, que es esa cara?- le preguntó Ikkaku. – Ichigo estaba con una mujer no?- le dijo con una cara picara.

Renji se metió el celular al bolsillo y se rió. –Tal vez…- dijo.

Orihime se apretó las manos.- A… si… - murmuró con un poco de tristeza.

Renji e Ikkaku dejaron de bromear y pusieron caras serias. Voltearon a verla- Oi, sólo era una broma – dijo Ikkaku.- Él no estaba con una mujer no, Renji?- le preguntó a Renji.

Este se quedó callado y se paró de donde estaba – Tengo que ir al baño- dijo y salió del cuarto.

Orihime dio un suspiro y bajo la cabeza. "Soy patética" pensó.

A/N: Perdon por la tardanza… pero he estado enferma :S. Virus en mi casa. Sólo falta uno por caer. Por eso también esta cortito. Sigo sin poder comer y me la paso dormida. Espero estar mejor este domingo y les doy un capitulo más largo. Ahora espero que les guste el Lemon IchixRukia…. Yo si disfrute escribirlo :D…


	9. De lagrimas a sonrisas

A/N: Me alegra que les haya gustado. Si se sintió apresurada la escena lo siento. Pero me pareció adecuada para presentar la locura que tenían los jóvenes el uno por el otro. Este capítulo es más largo y no tiene escenas fuertes. Sólo es desarrollo de la historia. Ya estoy mejor así que decidí dar un poco más de desarrollo a algunos de los personajes y la historia del grupo. Este capítulo es bien lento, pero ya lo necesitaba :P. Ojo con lo que le dice Matsumoto a Rukia… va a tener repercusiones en la historia.

MTV y otras marcas son de sus respectivos dueños y sólo las tomó prestadas para mi historia.

De lágrimas a sonrisa

Urahara entro al cuarto donde los chicos se encontraban. Tenía un café en su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro. Después de ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta que Ichigo no estaba. Su rostro cambio de expresión a una seria- Donde está Ichigo?

-Viene en camino- le contesto Renji que ya había regresado al cuarto.

-Pensé que había sido claro que nos encontraríamos a las 9…- le dijo un poco molesto.

-Ya viene en camino- respondió Renji poniéndose un poco defensivo. Hisagi le regreso a ver y le dijo que no con la cabeza. No era buena idea ponerse defensivo con Urahara.

-Espero que este aquí en poco tiempo. La sorpresa que les tengo está por venir y me molestaría que no estuvieran todos- se bajo el sombrero negro para taparse los ojos y salió del cuarto.

-Mierda… espero que sea un tronco de mujer para que valga la pena que Urahara se enoje- dijo Ikkaku que estaba parado al lado de Renji. Renji le dio una patada y le hizo una señal para que se callará mientras le señalaba con la cabeza a Inoue.

Ella dio un suspiro. Se había dado cuenta del gesto de Renji y aunque sabía que él lo hacía por amabilidad, le parecía innecesario. "Acaso me creen tan débil? Acaso lo soy?" se preguntó a sí misma y dejo salir otro suspiro. La verdad es que quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo allí. Se levantó de donde estaba y salió del cuarto. Los chicos la quedaron viendo mientras salía.

-Crees que está bien?- le preguntó Hisagi a Renji.

-No lo sé- le respondió serio.

-No iras?-le pregunto entonces Ikkaku.

-Es mejor que no lo haga. A veces hay cosas que uno mismo tiene que superar por su cuenta- dijo Chad que se había mantenido callado hasta entonces. Quedaron viendo a Chad y sabían que él tenía la razón. Todos estaban preocupados por su amiga.



En el taxi Ichigo miraba a su reloj nervioso. "Como me pude quedar dormido! Demonios!... Espero que Urahara no esté muy molesto… es la primera vez que estoy tarde… Tss, pero eso no es excusa!" –Falta mucho por llegar?- le preguntó al taxista.

-No señor, llegaremos en 15 minutos.

Ichigo se tiro para atrás y dio un suspiro "Eso es mucho". Pensó.



En el estudio Urahara recibía a Momo y Ukitake a la puerta con una sonrisa. –Como siempre ha tiempo. Muy buenos días señorita Hinamori- Urahara la saludo con una reverencia y esta le contesto con el mismo gesto. Después se dirigió a Ukitake y extendiendo la mano dijo- Buenos días señor Ukitake.

-Mucho gusto. Llámame Jushiro- le dijo Ukitake mientras le daba la mano.

-Entonces usted llámame Kisuke, por favor.- le dijo respetuosamente. –Ahora me acompañarían al estudio? Les mostraré algo de la música del grupo. Los chicos no están listos, pero dentro de poco lo estarán… mis más humildes disculpas.

-Seguro!- dijo Ukitake y regreso a ver a Momo.

Ella inclinó la cabeza con una sonrisa.- Será mucha molestia si puedo usar el baño antes?- preguntó un poco tímida.

-Claro que no!- dijo Urahara.- Acompáñeme adentro y le mostraré donde es.

Los tres entraron en el edificio. Urahara le mostró donde estaba el baño y luego se dirigió con Ukitake al estudio de grabación donde Toushiro estaba.

Momo entró en el baño y enseguida camino a una de las puertas de los inodoros cuando escucho el sonido de alguien llorando. "Qué es eso? Alguien llora?" se preguntó. Regreso en sus pasos y comenzó a ver por debajo de las puertas. Vio los pies de una muchacha en el baño al lado izquierdo del suyo, abrió un poco la puerta y vio a Orihime llorando semi-silenciosamente en el baño. Orihime tenía su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y las manos cruzadas alrededor de estas, sosteniendo su teléfono abierto en una de las manos. Por auricular se escuchaba la vos de Tatsuki –Lo siento que no puedo tomar su llamada al momento, deje un mensaje, su nombre y número. Le llamaré apenas me sea posible.

La imagen de la chica le partió el corazón a Momo. A pesar de que la chica al frente era claramente mayor que ella, se le miraba tan vulnerable que sus sentidos maternales se despertaron- Estas bien?- le preguntó.

Orihime levantó la cabeza sorprendida. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado en el baño. Se seco las lagrimas rápidamente- Si! Todo está bien… je… lo siento por preocuparla.- se levantó del asiento del baño y se arreglo la falda.

Momo dio un paso para atrás y con cara de preocupación le preguntó de nuevo – Esta segura?

Orihime se le quedó viendo a los ojos y viendo la preocupación de la niña no pudo evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de nuevo. Sin pensarlo fue y abrazo a Momo llorando en el hombro de esta. Momo se sorprendió de la reacción de la chica, pero rápidamente endulzo su mirada y le comenzó a sobar el cabello. –Ya… ya… todo estará bien…- le decía mientras Orihime seguía llorando como niña pequeña.

-No sé porque soy así… lo siento…- dijo Orihime y se separó. Ya estaba un poco más tranquila.

Momo le dio una sonrisa – A veces es bueno hablar aunque sea con un desconocido.

Orihime se secó las lágrimas y dio un suspiro. Si necesitaba hablar y ya que no tenía a Tatsuki quien era la única persona con la cual podía ser abierta, tal vez una desconocida no sonaba tan mal.



En el hospital Ishida se tomaba un café para aguantar las últimas 3 horas de su turno antes de irse a su casa. Miraba a la nada mientras repasaba todas las cosas que habían pasado el día anterior. "Primero todo se termina con Rukia…" recordó las imágenes de la espalda temblorosa de Rukia entre sus brazos al momento que se dijeron adiós. Cerró los ojos para tratar de recordar la cara de Rukia pero lo que se vino en lugar de eso fue la imagen de Nemu desnuda sobre él. Se sonrojó en el momento y abrió los ojos nervioso.

Nemu se sentó frente a él al momento con una sonrisa en la cara – Y esa cara? Recordando algo "naughty things"?- le preguntó sospechando que estaba pensando en lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre ellos. No se habían vuelto a ver durante la noche ya que Uryu la había estado evitando. Pero al entrar en la cafetería y verlo sentado solo con esa expresión en la cara no puedo evitar la tentación de irlo a torturar.

-Nemu!- dijo Uryu sorprendido. –Pensé que vendrías más tarde… como generalmente lo hacíamos…- le dijo.

-Bueno pues como has estado corriendo como niño espantado cada vez que me ves entonces pensé en venir más temprano para ahorrarte la molestia… pero supongo que tú pensaste lo mismo.- dijo mientras se estiraba para agarrar el café de Uryu y darle un sorbo. –Uhmm! El tuyo esta mejor que el mío.

-Por qué haces esto Nemu?- le preguntó un poco molestó y sonrojado mientras la miraba regresar la taza frente a él.

Ella dio un suspiro – Si quieres la verdad, entonces es porque me cansa verte viviendo tu vida por otras personas sin darte cuenta que por quien debes vivirla es por ti mismo… pasabas tan pendiente de esta chica que comenzaste a perderte a ti mismo…- le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa – Bueno como veo que te molestó supongo que me iré a otra mesa. – le guiño un ojo y se fue.

-Eso es todo?- le preguntó él de nuevo.

Ella se detuvo por un momento. No se dio la vuelta y sin darse la vuelta se fue. "Idiota… si esperas que me arroje a tus brazos y te diga que te amo no lo haré… aunque lo haga" pensó mientras ponía una cara de tristeza. Se alejo de él, llevándose su propio café y regresando a las salas del hospital.

Él se quedo sentado en su mesa y dio un suspiro. Estaba confundido, como no lo había estado desde hace mucho tiempo. Toda la noche no había podido evitar el tener recuerdos de la noche con Nemu. Se sonrió a si mismo... debía admitir que después de todo si había disfrutado mucho la noche con ella y la sensación que aun recorría su cuerpo.



Afuera del estudio Ichigo llegaba a su destino. Le dio el dinero al taxista y salió corriendo al interior del estudio de grabación. Adentro del edificio Orihime y Momo estaban sentadas en el suelo del baño, recostadas contra la pared. –Entiendo… Entonces desde comienzos de secundaria estas enamorada de él y nunca se lo dijiste, ni se lo hiciste saber de ninguna manera.

Orihime dijo que no con la cabeza –Tenía mucho miedo de que me rechazará y entonces la amistad se dañará también.

-Y ahora que tiene él está con otra mujer no encuentras otro motivo para seguir cantando en el grupo… porque sólo lo hacías para estar cerca de él después de la escuela…

Orihime dijo que si con la cabeza mientras una lagrima se le deslizaba por el ojo.

-Te gusta cantar?- le preguntó Momo con una sonrisa.

Orihime regresó a verla –Si…

-Te puedo preguntar por qué?

Orihime dejo salir un suspiro –Pues… porque puedo expresar lo que siento y cuando estoy cantando siento que soy otra persona… menos torpe… menos insegura… – dijo y no pudo evitar el sonreír.

Momo le puso la mano en el hombro – Pues entonces yo diría que no estás en el grupo por él sino por ti misma. A veces caminamos por ciertos caminos por los motivos erróneos, pero a medida que seguimos caminando nos damos cuenta que lo que obtuvimos por seguir caminando fue mejor que el mismo motivo por el cual comenzamos a caminar. Valga la redundancia.- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Orihime se secó las lágrimas. –Tal vez tengas razón. Además tengo otros motivos por lo que cual seguir en el grupo.- dio un suspiro.- Tengo buenos amigos a los que me dolería perder.- Luego dio una sonrisa.- Pero que tonta que soy! No me he presentado… je je je…- se paro y dando una reverencia dijo – Mi nombre es Orihime Inoue, mucho gusto en conocerle.

Momo se paró también y se sacudió la falda. Dando también una reverencia se presentó – Momo Hinamori. El gusto es mío.



Ichigo entró en el cuarto donde los otros chicos esperaban. –Lo siento! Me quede dormido!- dijo y se rasco la cabeza.

-Oi! Ya era hora que llegarás!- le dijo Renji. Abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que Ichigo llevaba la misma ropa de ayer – Ni siquiera llegaste a la casa… que hiciste anoche?- le preguntó con cara de picara.

Ichigo puso cara de molesto- Que te importa!- le dijo.

-Así que al final si le contéstate el teléfono a la señorita Kuchiki?- le preguntó.

Ichigo puso una cara de susto "Se le salió." Pensó.

-Kuchiki??- Preguntó Ikkaku -… te refieres a Rukia Kuchiki! Conoces a Rukia Kuchiki y no me habías dicho. Maldito hijo de la gran…- Ikkaku se levantó al momento que había escuchado el nombre de Rukia y había agarrado a Ichigo del cuello de la camisa.

Por suerte para Ichigo, Urahara entró para salvarle el cuello. –Veo que ya están todos aquí.- dijo viendo molesto a Ichigo. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por la cien de este.- Vengan para acá…. Tengo unas personas que presentarles.

-Pero Inoue no ha regresado del baño- dijo Hisagi.

-Ella ya está con los invitados en el cuarto de control- les explico.

Los chicos comenzaron a pasar al cuarto de grabación mientras Urahara se quedó parado donde estaba.

Ikkaku soltó a Ichigo y se fue caminando. Ichigo fue el último en pasar al lado de Urahara –Contigo hablaré más tarde – le dijo serio a Ichigo. Ichigo dijo que si con la cabeza y se fueron al cuarto de grabación.

Orihime, Momo, Ukitake y Toushiro estaban dentro del cuarto de control. Momo, Ukitake y Toushiro tenían puestos audífonos y escuchaban algunas de las canciones que los chicos habían terminado de grabar. –Vaya Shiro! Ahora entiendo porque todo el mundo dice que eres un genio los arreglos en estas canciones son admirables!- dijo Momo admirada mientras escuchaba la canción.

-Shiro??!- preguntaron los chicos cuando escucharon a Momo.

Ukitake y Momo se quitaron los audífonos y regresaron a ver a los muchachos que habían entrado.

-Es corto por Toushiro…- explico Momo con una sonrisa. –Soy una amiga de la infancia, así que lo llamo Shiro de cariño.

Toushiro se puso rojo- No tienes porque explicarles eso- le dijo avergonzado.

Los chicos notaron el cambio de color en Toushiro y comenzaron a reír.-Oi Toushiro, porque tan avergonzado?- le pregunto Ichigo para molestarlo.

-Hitsugaya para ti!- le contestó enojado.

Ukitake comenzó a reír- Así que ustedes son el resto de Bold Ace! Acabo de tener el placer de conocer a la señorita Inoue. – dijo mientras se levantaba e inclinaba la cabeza. – Soy Jushiro Ukitake, gusto en conocerlos.

-Usted es… usted es…!!- dijo Hisagi sorprendido y nervioso al ver al hombre frente a él.

Los chicos quedaron viendo a Hisagi confundidos.

-Veo que al menos uno de ustedes ha escuchado del señor Ukitake. Ukitake es uno de los mejores directores de videos musicales y especiales musicales en Asia y Europa. Además ha hecho algunos corto metrajes y películas independientes. Además, estará encargado de sus dos primeros videos musicales y el especial musical que saldrá en MTV Asia acerca de ustedes el próximo mes.- les aclaró Urahara al ver la mirada confundida de los muchachos. Al lado de él esta Momo Hinamori. Deben reconocerla por su apareciendo en los 40 mejores de Asia, los 20 mejores de Japón y MTV Asia news.- les dijo señalando a Momo. – Ella nos ayudará participará en las entrevista de su especial además que será la presentadora.

-Especial?- preguntó Chad.

Urahara sonrió –Esa era la sorpresa. Ichimaru hizo los arreglos para presentar un especial de ustedes dentro de un mes. Comenzaremos con las grabaciones dentro de dos semanas. Estas semanas estaremos grabando sus dos primeros videos musicales, los cuales serán presentados en los dos programas que Momo anima.

-Por eso estaba escuchando parte de su música. Para decidir que canciones usaremos para el video- dijo Ukitake.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos. No esperaban que las cosas pasaran tan rápido. Así continuaron hablando de los videos y los planes que habían para el especial. Sentían que todo era sub-real y que estaban en un sueño del que no querían despertar.



En su habitación Rukia revisaba la información de su vuelo mientras esperaba por el recepcionista que la llamará avisándole por su taxi. –Así que llego a las 7 pm, pensé que llegaría mañana- se dijo a si misma cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar. –Si, halo?- contesto.

-Señorita Kuchiki, el taxi se encuentra aquí abajo esperando por usted.- le avisaron.

-Muchas gracias. Ahora bajo.- dijo y colgó. "Me preguntó si Aizen estará esperando por mí en el aeropuerto… pero en que estoy pensando… claro que no lo hará… por qué habría de hacerlo" pensó, dio un suspiro y miro hacia fuera el cielo en su venta "Ichigo… te prometo que haré lo correcto" viendo al cielo dio una sonrisa. Agarro sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta.



En estudio los chicos seguían hablando con Ukitake y Urahara. Se habían movido a la oficina de Urahara para tener más especio para todos. Toushiro y Momo hablaban por su parte en el cuarto de grabación.

-Vaya si que son buenos… ahora veo porque Ichimaru tiene tanto interés en ellos.- dijo Momo mientras escuchaba otra de sus canciones.

-Y tú crees que sólo es por eso?- le dijo Toushiro.

-Te refieres a Inoue?

-Hable con Matsumoto y ella cree que Ichimaru tiene un interés en esa chica.

Momo puso una cara de preocupación – Eso puede ser malo… Urahara lo sabe?

-Sí. Dice que hará todo lo posible para que nada pase… pero yo simplemente no sé. Ichimaru es un genio y de algún modo creo que se saldrá con la suya.

-Si tú le ayudas entonces serán dos genios contra uno.- le dijo Momo con una sonrisa.

-No. Yo me dedicó a grabación y nada más… no quiero envolverme con otras cosas.- dijo el fríamente.

-Eso dices ahora, pero no puedes evitarlo- dijo ella mientras ponía los audífonos en la consola – Yo te conozco… tienes el complejo de héroe de manga y no dejaras que le pase nada. Además, ella tan inocente y despistada, es de cierta manera adorable.- le dijo guiñándole el ojo tiernamente.

Toushiro se sonrojo del dulce gesto de Momo, pero esta no se dio cuenta –Yo no tengo complejo de héroe de manga!- le dijo.

-Claro… claro… por eso siempre me estas cuidado- le dijo ella mientras se levantaba.

-Tú eres diferente…- le dijo.

Ella se dio la vuelta- Bueno ya tengo que irme. Fue un gusto verte, lástima que no lo hagamos más seguido!- le dijo y se despidió se amigo. Toushiro sólo sonrió mientras la miraba salir del cuarto.



En el cuarto de Urahara, Orihime no quitaba la mirada de Ichigo "Será que ella tiene razón? Debería quedarme en el grupo? Pero me duele verlo y saber que…" dio un suspiro.

Renji lo escucho –Todo bien? – le pregunto.

Ella regreso a verlo y le sonrió a medias.- Si todo está bien.

Él le agarró la mano y la apretó entre las suyas.- Te tenemos una sorpresa.- le murmuró. Entonces levantó la vos.-Por cierto Urahara. Con Ichigo queríamos proponer una nueva canción para que salga como uno de los primeros singles.

-Nueva canción?- preguntó Ikkaku.

-Si!- dijo Ichigo y se saco un papel del bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. – Los chicos aun no han practicado. Le pusimos la música con Renji anoche, pero es buena y no tomará mucho tiempo para que la aprendan.

–Podemos hablarlo luego, ahora tenemos que arreglar lo de los videos.- les dijo.

Ukitake en cambio se intereso –Puedo verla?- pregunto. Ichigo le pasó la letra que tenía en la mano y él comenzó a leerla.

-Renji… esa canción es…?- le preguntó Orihime.

Él le sonrió. – Sí.

Ukitake comenzó a sonreír –Creo que encontré la canción con la haremos el primer video.- le paso la letra a Urahara- Puedes comenzar con las grabaciones y tenerla lista para dentro de dos días? Yo arreglaré las cosas para comenzar las grabaciones la próxima semana.

Urahara confundido agarró la letra –Pero tenemos otras canciones…

-Quiero esa. Ya tengo la idea del video.- se dio la vuelta hacia los muchachos- Aunque si me gustaría escucharla para saber el 'mood'de la música. Les molestaría tocarla?- le preguntó.

-Claro no hay problema. Vamos Renji, Orihime. – les dijo Ichigo.

Orihime estaba confundida y los quedaba viendo.

-Vamos- le dijo Renji y la jaló. Todos salieron de la oficina de regreso al cuarto de grabación.



Rukia encontró su asiento de avión. Matsumoto ya estaba sentada al lado de su asiento. Rukia se sentó junto a ella.

-Muy buenas- la saludo al sentarse. Estaba de cierta manera avergonzada porque sabía que Matsumoto tenía una idea de lo que había pasado en el condo después que ella se fuera.

-Ha! Hola! Rukia… mucho tiempo sin verte!- le dijo amigable. Rukia no detectó ningún tono de sarcasmo o de algún sonido que la hiciera sentir mal. Se sentó tranquila al lado de Matsumoto. El avión despegó y mientras sacaba un libro para leer luego de un rato de vuelo Matsumoto comenzó a hablarle de la nada. –Ten cuidado con Aizen…

-Ah? Disculpa…

-Los conozco a los dos… he estado junto a Gin desde hace un buen tiempo y bueno… él y Aizen son muy apegados… por eso he llegado a conocerlo muy bien.

-Conocerlo? De que debo cuidarme- las palabras de Matsumoto habían capturado la curiosidad de Rukia.

-Aizen tiene esta manera de hablar y actuar que manipula a la gente completamente. El tipo es un genio. Sabe reconocer cuales son las debilidades de las personas y se vale de esas debilidades para jugar con la psicología de la gente y envolverte. Llegas al punto que no te das cuenta si las ideas son de él y tuyas propias…- le dijo.

Rukia se quedó sorprendida… "será posible que la idea de terminar con Uryu… no… no puede ser… eso también fue por Ichigo… Aizen no tuvo nada que ver con eso". – Te… te lo ha hecho a ti?- le preguntó curiosa.

-A mi?- Matsumoto comenzó a reírse.- No, no, no… tú no sabes mucho, no?- se tomó un whisky que tenía en la mano y le hizo una señal a la aeromoza para que le trajera otro. –Yo soy propiedad de Ichimaru… Aizen nunca me tocaría… ellos no tocan presas del otro… son como dos lobos solitarios… uno no entra en el territorio del otro… Con quien lo he visto hacerlo es con Gin… digo Ichimaru… a veces le mete cosas en la cabeza…- dijo con cierto tono de tristeza.

Rukia lo notó y no supo si preguntar más.

-Pero yo ya estoy acostumbrada! Y mientras me traten bien creo que estoy bien!- le dijo y le guiño el ojo.- Tengo ropa y zapatos de diseñador para llenar un almacén! Licor para cansarme! VIP donde quiera! Un penhouse completamente pagado! Qué más puede pedir una mujer?- se tomó el whisky de un trago.

"El sentirse como algo más que como un objeto" pensó Rukia con cierta tristeza pero no tuvo las agallas de decirlo. Iba a ser un vuelo muy largo y Rukia lo sabía. Pero al menos aprendería lo más posible del hombre que la esperaba en Italia. –Y que más me puedes decir de Aizen?

Matsumoto abrió un ojo mientras bebía el siguiente whisky. Lo puso abajo y hizo una mueca en la cara mientras pensaba –La verdad es que no puedo decirte mucho más… además de lo que todo el mundo sabe. Es un womanaizer único. Cada sesión de foto era una modelo nueva que se llevaba a la cama. Todas las portadas de cada revista que el tomo… todas terminaban en su cama o en la cama de un hotel con él… nunca repetía… por eso me extraño que hiciéramos esta sesión en Italia. Pero no puede ser algo bueno, no con Aizen.- le dijo y tomó su trago.- Ahhhhhhhhiiiiii, que rico el whisky! Lástima que no tengan sake. Aizen es una persona muy privada. Nadie sabe nada de él. De donde viene… su familia… relaciones serias… nada… ni siquiera Ichimaru. Misterioso- dijo y le hizo una señal a la aeromoza que decidió darle la botella. Matsumoto le sonrió y dijo- Gracias, es usted muy amable!

Rukia dio un suspiro. Iba a estar con una mujer borracha todo el vuelo y tendría que estar con ella en Alemania esperando por la siguiente conexión.



En el hospital ahora los papeles se habían cambiado. Ahora Nemu era quien se había pasado el resto de la mañana evitando a Uryu. Ella iba caminando ya en sus ropas normales. Unos jeans bootcut lowrise negros y una camiseta sin mangas amarilla. Uryu la vio desde la salida del hospital "Tal vez no debería hacer esto" pensó. Pero su cuerpo no obedeció a su pensamiento –Hey Nemu!- le gritó.

Nemu se volteo, dio un suspiro y siguió caminando. Uryu corrió detrás de ella. –Nemu!- le dijo y le agarro del brazo cuando la alcanzó.

-No tengo ánimos para jugar con niños ahorita Ishida- le dijo.

-Bueno… pero pensé que me quitarías lo niño- le dijo este.

Nemu puso una cara de interesada. Cruzo los brazos frente a ella- Es esto algún tipo de proposición?- le preguntó.

Uryu se sonrojo completamente- No… no quería hacerte sentir mal. Lo siento si te incomode.

Ella dio un suspiro y le agarro la mano- No tienes remedio. Vámonos. Ya es hora que conozcas mi apartamento- le dijo y lo llevo con ella. Le quitaría lo niño y lo lento así fuera lo último que hiciera.



Luego que Ukitake se fuera los chicos se habían quedado todo el día practicando y grabando la canción nueva que Ichigo y Renji habían traído. Todos estaban rendidos. Sólo habían tenido un descanso de 15 minutos para descansar. Era ya de noche y Renji manejaba su busito para dejarlos a cada uno en sus casas. Ya había dejado a Chad, Hisagi e Ikkaku. Orihime iba dormida en el asiento de atrás e Ichigo estaba sentado al lado de Renji.

-Así que supongo que todo está viento en popa con la modelo- le preguntó Renji luego de un rato de estar con Ichigo en silencio.

Ichigo no pudo evitar pero sonreír- Se puede decir que si…

Renji sonrió. No necesitaba más palabras. La cara de su amigo se lo decía todo. Ichigo estaba feliz. Como nunca lo había visto antes. Con una sonrisa en sus rostros y sin necesidad de decir nada más los dos chicos manejaron el resto de la noche.

En el asiento de atrás Orihime abrió los ojos para dejar caer unas lágrimas. No estaba dormida y había escuchado a los dos chicos hablar. Al poco tiempo de seguir llorando se quedo dormida. Los chicos siguieron hablando de Rukia y otras cosas hasta que llegaron a casa de Ichigo.

-Bueno Bro hasta aquí llegamos- le dijo Renji y los dos chocaron las manos.

-Gracias por todo Renji, eres un gran amigo- le dijo Ichigo y se bajo del auto.

Renji le sonrió – Lo sé, sólo no te enamores de mi que sólo pateo con la derecha- bromeo.

Ichigo ignoró la broma y riéndose camino hasta su casa. Renji arranco mientras miraba por el retrovisor la imagen de Orihime dormida. "Debe estar cansada… fue un día difícil para ella." Pensó y movió su mirada para el frente. No tomó mucho para que llegaran al edificio de Orihime. Renji se detuvo enfrente, regreso a verla. La luz de la luna iluminaba el rostro de Inoue quien lucía angelical. Renji no pudo evitar sonreír al verla. Se bajo del busito y camino hasta la puerta del lado, la abrió y se inclinó para despertar a Orihime, fue cuando se dio cuenta que esta tenia lágrimas secas en las mejillas. Le paso la mano dulcemente por una de las mejillas "Estuvo llorando" pensó al sentir la humedad. Orihime apretó los ojos al sentir el contacto de las manos y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-Qué pasó? Ya está el desayuno? – preguntó mientras se levantaba y se restregaba los ojos.

Renji no pudo evitar el sonreír y dejar escapar una dulce risa. – No Orihime. Acabamos de llegar a tu edificio. – le dijo entonces se puso de cuclillas frente a ella y le tomo la mano. – Te sientes bien?

Ella dejo escapar un suspiro –Hey Renji… te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

A Renji le sorprendió la pregunta.- Si…- "Como voy a olvidarlo…"pensó y recordó el día en que Ichigo los había presentado. – Recuerdo que llevabas una camisa con una cara feliz, de esas amarillas con la sonrisa y unos pantalones azules. Llevabas el pelo en dos trenzas y parecías una niña pequeña con esa bolsa en forma de muñeco colgando de tu hombro. "Parecías un ángel… desde entonces no pude pensar en nada más que esa imagen… esos ojos" pensó mientras miraba dentro de los ojos grises y profundos de Orihime.

Orihime se sonrojo –Recuerdas tanto?- le preguntó extrañada.

Renji se sonrojo también había hablado demasiado. Se rasco la cabeza y le contestó –Bueno es que tengo buena memoria… je je je.

Ella dio un suspiro –Entonces me preguntaste si me gustaba cantar… y yo dije que si… luego preguntaste si me gustaría estar en la banda contigo, Ichigo y los otros chicos…

-Si lo recuerdo… pero a qué viene esto?- le preguntó extrañado.

-… Bueno cuando te dije que si… que me encantaría… lo que en realidad pensé es 'encantaría pasar más tiempo con Ichigo'… en realidad no me interesaba mucho estar en la banda…- comenzó a explicarle. Lagrimas le salían de los ojos mientras hablaba- y ahora… y ahora…- Orihime se atragantaba con sus lagrimas- ahora que Ichigo…

Renji la jalo hacia él amarrándola en un fuerte abrazo, cortando lo que ella iba a decir –Y ahora entonces quédate por mi…- Renji tenía un presentimiento de lo que ella iba a decir. No la dejaría ir. No la perdería. Dos años espero pacientemente por el momento que ella olvidaría a Ichigo, pero aunque ese momento no había llegado aún al menos necesitaba tenerla cerca para seguir esperando. Esta dispuesto a esperar más, pero no estaba dispuesto a perderla. No era una opción.

-Renji…- dijo ella aun con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Le regreso el abrazo y lo apretó contra ella.

Renji la separó lenta y tiernamente. Viéndola a los ojos continuo hablando –Sé que pedirte esto es egoísta… pero… puedes quedarte por mí?

Ella se sonrojo. Los ojos de Renji reflejaban tristeza, una tristeza que ella nunca había visto en ese hombre que siempre era seguro y fuerte. Sin darse cuenta viendo directamente a los ojos de Renji había dejado de llorar. –Renji…- "es muy dulce" pensó Orihime. Los ojos de Orihime se enternecieron y lo abrazo. "La verdad que si lo pienso me dolería perderlos… perder a Ikkaku, a Hisagi, a Chad, y más que a nadie… a mi Renji" pensó. –Perdón… yo soy la egoísta… - se separó de él- Claro que me quedaría por Renji- le dijo y le dio una sonrisa. – Se seco las lagrimas.- Lo siento por ser tan débil.

Él le sonrió de regreso y mientras se paraba le dijo –No hay nada de que disculparse… vamos ya es tarde y tenemos que regresar mañana temprano al estudio.- le dijo mientras dulcemente le tomaba la mano para ayudarle a pararse.

Ella se paró. Dijo que si con la cabeza y los dos comenzaron a caminar a la puerta del apartamento de Orihime. –Aun me sorprende que recuerdes exactamente lo que llevaba puesto ese día- le dijo recordando lo que había pasado más temprano.

Renji se sonrojo de nuevo. Habían sido muchas veces en ese poco rato. Se sentía extraño.- Bueno… ya te dije… tengo una buena memoria.- le dijo. Los dos se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Orihime saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta. –Bueno, aquí me despido. Te veo mañana.- le dijo y se dio la vuelta frente a la puerta para despedirse de su amigo.

Él sonrió. Iba a levantar la mano para despedirse cuando moviendo los dedos la dejo en su lugar – Hey, te puedo pedir algo?

-Que es Renji?- le preguntó curiosa.

-Puedes cerrar los ojos?- le preguntó un poco inseguro.

Ella le sonrío.-Si es con Renji si puedo- le dijo y cerró los ojos –No me harías nada no?- le dijo.

-No… no te haría nada- murmuro mientras se inclinaba para besarla. A pocos milímetros de su boca se detuvo.

Orihime sintió la respiración de Renji y apretando los ojos preguntó- Renji?

Renji sonrió y en cambio movió la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla –Buenas noches.- le dijo y se alejo de ella.

Orihime abrió los ojos sorprendida. Regreso a ver a Renji quien ya estaba bajando las escaleras. Se puso la mano sobre la mejilla y parpadeando rápidamente se puso roja como tomate. Se metió en su apartamento y recostándose sobre la puerta se preguntó – Por qué haría eso? "Pero fue suave… muy suave…" pensó y sonriéndose se alejo de la puerta y se fue a dormir.

A/N: Elessar: Si tenes razón… Aizen no la va a dejar irse así de fácil, pero no creo que la obligue. Adekata: si a veces me paso ^//^… ji ji ji… pero que le puedo hacer, me gusta ser descriptiva. Liss33: Yo también tengo de esos lugares! Gracias por tomarte el esfuerzo de leer mi historia ^-^, me haces sentir especial! De nuevo lo siento por tardarme con el capitulo anterior, pero el virus murió hasta el jueves y ahora fanfiction se rompió. :S Bueno aquí esta! Debo decir que me encanta escribir a Renji!! ^-^… Él, Aizen e Ichigo son mis favoritos para escribir… me gustaría tener tres hombres como ellos… pero para mí sola xDD.


	10. El pasado

A/N: Bueno Aizen regresa de nuevo! Yo sé que mis personajes no son un 100% parecidos a los del manga… y en algunos casos tal vez ni un 30% :P. Me disculpo por eso. Hago lo que puedo :P para captar algunas cosas de ellos pero no sé si lo hago bien o no. No soy Kube (ni quiero serlo… bueno por la plata que se está haciendo con Bleach, tal vez si!) y sólo estoy haciendo una historia inspirada con sus personajes con mis propias ideas. Como siempre espero que les guste!

El pasado

Rukia estaba sumergida en su lectura. A pesar que hace tiempo había dejado su carrera en genética, su amor por biología seguía allí. Concentrada en 'Animalicules', Rukia sentía que después de todo no había perdido esa parte de ella. Rangiku al otro lado de la mesa trataba de ahogar su dolor de cabeza en su café.

-Qué demonios son Animalicules?- le preguntó- Auch! Como me duele la cabeza. – se puso la mano en la frente.

Rukia levantó la vista y cerró el libro – Si no bebieras tanto no te dolería. Pues es el nombre que Van Leeuwenhoek les puso a los microbios cuando los vio por primera vez en el microscopio- le explicó.

-Eh?- pregunto Rangiku confundida.

-No te preocupes- Rukia metió su libro en su bolso y comenzó a buscar su teléfono. Tenía un mensaje.

'Debes estar en Frankfurt… no puedo esperar más para verte princesa…

Aizen'

Rukia estaba sorprendida.

-Quien fue?- le pregunto Matsumoto.

Rukia levantó la cara y su teléfono comenzó a sonar. "Byakuya?" se preguntó a sí misma –Me permites?- le dijo a Rangiku y se levantó de la mesa. Se tapo un odio con la mano y se alejo del café donde esperaban por su conexión. –Halo, Byakuya?

-Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas a Italia? Aizen va a estar allí no?- le preguntó. La voz sonaba seria y sin emociones. Pero Rukia podía detectar que estaba molesto.

-Quien te dijo que venía a Italia?

-Hable con Urahara hace un rato. También sé que terminaste con Uryu… fue por Aizen?- le preguntó, seguía con el mismo tonó monótono.

-Uryu te lo dijo?

-Eso no importa. Response. Fue por Aizen?

Ella cambio la mirada a una decidida –No… fue por mí.

Él cerró los ojos un poco, no esperaba esa respuesta.- Aléjate de Aizen. Te lo dije una vez y te lo vuelvo a decir. Esto es una orden Kuchiki Rukia.- le dijo por última vez y colgó.

Ella se sorprendió a que su hermano reaccionará de esa manera. A la monotonía del tono en su voz estaba acostumbrada, pero el que le colgará de esa manera no era usual de Byakuya, no con ella. Además, algo en el tono de su voz no era el mismo. Había algo dentro de ella que le hacía pensar que Byakuya odiaba a Aizen. "… pero por qué?" se preguntó a sí misma. Metió su teléfono de regreso en su bolso y camino de regreso al café. Se sentó en la mesa junto a Matsumoto. –Hey, Matsumoto… puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Matsumoto que tenia la frente sobre la mesa levantó la cabeza- Ujum?

-Sabes por qué mi hermano y Aizen no están buenos términos?

-Estas pidiendo imposibles… esos dos son las dos personas más reservadas que conozco…- le dijo, apoyo su barbilla sobre la palma de su mano.- …pero no fue siempre así. Al principio, a Byakuya no le importaba estar cerca de Aizen o trabajar con él… pero hace como cinco años o algo así, no importaba cuanto le ofrecieran a Byakuya, él nunca haría una sesión en la que Aizen fuera el fotógrafo… tampoco intercambiaban palabras y aunque Aizen no se miraba irritado cuando Byakuya estaba alrededor… no era lo mismo para Byakuya.- le dijo con cierta seriedad. Luego hizo una mueca- Creo que voy a morir! Eso me pasa por tomar esos brandys baratos de primera clase!- y movió la mano para su frente.

"Ese es más o menos el tiempo cuando nuestros padres murieron y Byakuya…" pensó Rukia enigmada.



En el bar de Tessai, Uryu y Nemu estaban sentados en la barra tomando. Él tomaba un ron con cola mientras ella tomaba shots de 1-50 (A/N: esta cosa es el trago más fuerte que he tomado en mi vida). Tessai estaba cerca de ellos secando algunos vasos que habían recién salido de la lavadora de platos. 'Sober' de Kelly Clarkson sonaba en el fondo del bar.

-Así que aquí es donde vienes después de cada turno… No es un poco lejos del hospital?- le preguntó Uryu curioso a Nemu.

-Si, pero es cerca a mi casa… prefiero caminar borracha desde acá hasta mi casa que desde el hospital- le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. –Además el viejo Tessai me da descuento!- dijo en vos alta para que Tessai la escuchará. Este sólo levantó la mano y dio una sonrisa.

Uryu abrió los ojos como platos – Te emborrachas muy seguido?

Ella regreso a verlo y se rio – Y por qué te extraña tanto? Soy médico no? Además no es todos los días… más que nada venia los viernes. Había una banda muy buena que solía tocar aquí los viernes. – se volteo para hablar con Tessai- Hey Tessai, qué paso con los chicos que tocaban los viernes… ya se hicieron famosos?

Tessai se dio la vuelta hacia ella.-Chad paso por aquí hace unos días. Parece que las cosas van muy bien y que a finales del mes ya saldrán a la venta sus primeros singles. Salieron en muchas revistas recientemente. Los viste?

Ella sonrió – No… no leo mucho revistas… tampoco veo mucha televisión. Me alegra por ellos, son muy buenos. Compraré sus singles apenas salgan. – Después de eso se quedaron en silencio y Tessai se alejo para atender a un cliente. Nemu regreso a ver de reojo el trago de Uryu y vio que él apenas lo tocaba –Se te va a derretir el hielo…- le dijo y se tomó lo último del trago de ella.-Otro- le dijo a Tessai y levantó el vaso para que este lo viera.

Uryu tomó un sorbo de su trago y después que Tessai le diera un nuevo vaso a Nemu, hablo de nuevo –Nemu, por qué fue lo de anoche?

Nemu dio un suspiro molesta, tomo un poco de su trago –Te gusta preguntar la misma cosa varias veces no? Ya te respondí y no pienso hacerlo más… pero debo decir que estoy feliz que terminaste con esa chica – dijo mientras se ponía la mano con la que sostenía el vaso debajo de la barbilla para apoyarse en ella. Regreso a verlo.- Insisto que ella te había transformado.

Él dejo escapar una risa- Pero si no me conociste antes de estar con ella- le dijo.

-Cierto- dijo levantando los hombros-… pero no hay posibilidad que ese fueras tu… eres muy diferente cuando estas con pacientes y honestamente no creo que la gente tenga dos caras diferentes. Se es una persona en todo o no se es…- dijo y se tomo el resto del trago de nuevo.

-Hey, toma más tranquila- le dijo Uryu un poco preocupado y entre risas para no ser exigente y hacerla enojar. Después se quedaron en silencio. Uryu cambio la expresión de su rostro a una más triste y seria.- Hey… Nemu… has estado enamorada?

Ella lo miró de la esquina de su ojo sin mover el rostro. Luego cerró los ojos y dejo salir un suspiro – Tomate lo que queda de trago y te contesto esa pregunta- le dijo y agarró el nuevo vaso que Tessai le trajo.- Uno para él también.- le dijo a Tessai. Tessai le trajo otro ron con cola a Uryu. Uryu se tomo el otro que tenia de un trago. Hizo una mala cara al terminarlo, no era bueno para beber.

Nemu dejo escapar una risa. Puso una sonrisa melancólica y le contestó –Si lo he estado… hace mucho tiempo cuando comencé en la escuela de medicina en Osaka, tenía un profesor que era muy extraño… diferente a los demás…. Se llamaba Mayuri Kurotsuchi… debes haber escuchado de él por sus investigaciones en enfermedades degenerativas genéticas.- dio un suspiro- Pues de cierta manera su frialdad y todo el misterio que lo envolvía me atrajo mucho. Claro que para él yo no era más que una estudiante tonta… recuerdo que me llamaba 'niña'. – se tomo su trago dejando el vaso vacio.

-Así que él no te correspondía?

Ella dejo salir risas amargas – Yo diría más bien que no le importaba mi existencia… un día dos semanas antes que terminará la carrera, era muy de noche y el colegio de medicina estaba casi vacío con excepción del hospital, claro está… yo sabía que él estaría en su oficina… así que fui a su oficina sin nada más que un vestido de botones encima. Entre en su oficina y como buena impulsiva que soy… me saque el vestido frente a él, quedando completamente desnuda.

Uryu abrió los ojos en sorpresa, luego recordando su propia experiencia no le extraño que ella hiciera eso. Ella levantó la mano para decirle a Tessai que le trajera otro. Este le trajo dos vasos mientras se reía – Estos son los últimos… no quiero que te quedes sin hígado.

Ella le sonrió – Gracias.

-Y que paso?- Uryu quería saber el resto de la historia.

Ella tomó un sorbo –Qué paso… qué paso… pues me ignoró. Levantó la mirada y luego sin cambiar su expresión la bajo de nuevo a sus papeles 'Le va a dar frio' me dijo. Me sentí apenada como nunca antes lo había estado. Me puse el vestido de regreso y salí corriendo del edificio. Los siguientes días en clases me miraba a ratos, se quedaba callado, luego se reía y continuaba la clase… podía leer su mente diciéndome 'niña'… luego cuando me gradué aplique enseguida para aquí y así es como me conociste.- termino la historia se tomó los dos tragos de un solo y sacó su billetera de su bolso- Tomate eso, nos vamos.- le dijo a Uryu mientras se paraba.

Uryu se levantó sorprendido de lo rápido que ella había decidido irse. Saco su billetera.- No! Yo pago!- dijo.

Ella lo vio mal- No tienes que pagar por mi historia… yo pagaré mis cosas… tu paga las tuyas. Odio que la gente se sienta comprometida, las cosas se hacen porque se quieren… no para obtener algo en retorno.- Tiro un billete en la mesa y dio golpes con su nudillos para hacer sonar la madera- Nos vemos Tessai.

Uryu se quedó atrás confundido por lo que ella le había dicho. Tessai se acerco a agarrar el dinero.- No lo tomes a mal. Simplemente es que es una persona muy fuerte. No le gusta que la juzguen débil.

Uryu regresó a verlo, le dio una sonrisa y le dio un billete para pagar lo suyo. –Gracias- le dijo con una reverencia y salió detrás de Nemu. –Espérame!- le gritó mientras la alcanzaba. – Vamos a mi auto, te llevo a tu casa.

Ella volteo a ver a la calle. Estaba oscura y fría.- Muy bien- le dijo caminaron a su auto.

-A veces me sorprende como pueden ser tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tan parecidas.- le dijo Uryu con una sonrisa.

-Eh?- le pregunto Nemu.

-Rukia y tú. Tienen personalidades totalmente diferentes, pero a las dos les gusta la genética, las dos son tan independientes, y las dos…- Uryu no pudo terminar pues Nemu le dio un codazo en el estomago dejándolo sin aire. Este cayó de rodillas por el golpe –Ne… mu…- se quejo.

-No me compares con ella…- le dijo. Uryu le vio la cara y podía ver cólera. Nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de Nemu. Ella se dio la vuelta y se fue en la otra dirección a la cual caminaban.

-Nemu!- le grito mientras se ponía de pie. Ella se alejo en la oscuridad.

Nemu ya estaba cerca de su apartamento cuando escucho su celular. Tenía un mensaje de Uryu.

'Lo siento…

A veces no sé qué decir cuando estoy enfrente de las personas. Sé que eres diferente de Rukia y entiendo que no quieras ser comparada con nadie. Yo odiaría ser comparado. Espero que me disculpes'

"Idiota" pensó y con una dulce sonrisa comenzó a responderle.

Bajándose de su auto y caminando a la casa que su padre le había dado, Uryu pensaba en como desearía no tener que pasar solo. Abrió la puerta y entró. La sala estaba oscura y sin vida. Dio un suspiro cuando escucho un beep en su teléfono. Lo saco.

'Eres un idiota y no te lo quitas con esas palabras… pero igual estas perdonado… te veo mañana.

Nemu.'

Uryu sonrió. Cerró el teléfono y allí en el medio de la oscuridad de su casa en realidad deseo no tener que quedarse allí solo esa noche. Su teléfono sonó otra vez.

'Mi dirección es Shinagawa, 108-0075. Ven acá rápido.

Nemu'

Uryu sonrió.



En el aeropuerto de Italia eran las 7:04 pm cuando comenzaron a bajar del avión.

Matsumoto siguió bebiendo en segundo avión con la excusa –La resaca se quita con cerveza! Un amigo me lo dijo… pero como no tomo cerveza ahora tomare whisky…- mientras le sonreía a Rukia.

Rukia no le dijo nada y la dejo beber a su gusto. Al bajarse del avión las aeromozas y Rukia tuvieron que ayudarla a caminar. Por suerte para Rukia en la terminal a la salida del avión la esperaban. Ella se quedo parada en el centro de de la sala de espera. Allí estaba él. Parado frente a ella con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa en la que Rukia podía leer una mezcla de cosas. Había satisfacción, dulzura y cierta lujuria en esa sonrisa. El corazón de Rukia le dio un brinco en el pecho.

"Pero que es esto que estoy sintiendo? Por qué mi corazón se siente así cuando lo veo?" Rukia estaba confundida. Era un sentimiento parecido al que tenia por Ichigo pero al mismo tiempo diferente. Él se acerco a ella lentamente y amarrándola entre sus brazos le se inclinó para poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de Rukia. Dando un respiro profundo la olio… ese olor a Lavender que él extraño tanto por esos tres días.

-Te extrañe princesa…- le dijo.

-Ai…zen…- ella murmuro y cerró los ojos. Sin moverse se dejo abrazar. Él se separó de ella lentamente.- Vamos, te llevaré a conocer uno de mis lugares favoritos en Venecia.

-Que hay de Matsumoto- le dijo mientras se daba vuelta para ver a la mujer en silla de ruedas siendo acompañada por un hombre de negro.

-No te preocupes. Ese es uno de los hombres de Gin. Ella siempre se pone así en todos los vuelos. Gin piensa que le tiene miedo a los vuelos y que por eso lo hace… yo honestamente creo que es una borracha.- dijo mientras miraba a Rangiku con cierto desprecio. En realidad no entendía porque Ichimaru tenía esa obsesión con la mujer frente a ellos. Él hombre de negro se llevo a Rangiku.

Aizen le tomó la mano a Rukia y los comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. El abrió una puerta que decía 'Accesso LIMITATO'. –Eso no quiere decir acceso limitado?- le preguntó Rukia cuando lo vio abrir la puerta.

-No es limitado para nosotros- le dijo y caminando entre los pasillos vacios evito el tráfico del aeropuerto y llego a donde un Porsche 911 carrera 4 2009 convertible estaba estacionado encendido esperando por él.

-Y este auto?- preguntó Rukia curiosa.

- Lo alquile mientras estamos aquí. No me gusta que me este manejando alrededor… te limita demasiado. Entra. – Aizen le soltó la mano y le abrió la puerta del pasajero.

-Y mis maletas- se quedo parada frente a él con cara de estar preocupada.

-No te preocupes por ellas. Los empleados de Gin se encargaran de ellas. Ella se subió aún consternada. "Tengo que hablar con él… tengo que terminar esto y saber porque mi hermano odia tanto a Aizen" apretó los nudillos hasta que estos quedaran pálidos.

Aizen se subió al carro y vio las manos de Rukia. Una sonrisa le cubrió el rostro y encendió el auto. Manejaron en silencio por un rato por las calles por las cuales sólo los buses que conectaban el aeropuerto con Venecia iban por lo que no había mucho tráfico. Rukia estaba buscando las palabras para decirle a Aizen que no quería verlo más y preguntarle qué pasaba con Byakuya y él. "Tal vez sólo deba decirle eso..." pensó, entonces abrió la boca. –Aizen…

Aizen la interrumpió. Mientras hacia el cambio de la marcha y sin mirarla le dijo-Así que terminaste con él?

-Ah?- preguntó Rukia confundida.

-Tu prometido… no llevas el anillo de compromiso…- le dijo con una sonrisa y volteando un poco para verla.

-Ah… eso…- dijo Rukia levantando las manos y sobándose a donde antes tenía el anillo. – Era lo más justo… no podía seguirle mintiendo…- dijo con remordimiento.

Aizen regresó a verla de reojo. La expresión cambio a una seria -Justo? Huh?... acaso existe algo que pueda llamarse justo?- pregunto. Ella regreso a verlo confundida -No entiendo porque la gente aún cree en algo tan utópico como la justicia... la justicia no existe. Si existiera no habría niños pobres muriendo de hambre y de frio mientras otros no encuentran en que gastar los millones... tampoco existirían genocidios y masacres... el mundo en que vivimos no sabe de justicia, no existe.- se detuvo por un momento, luego añadió – Los humanos somos seres narcisistas. En lugar de justicia los humanos nos regimos por lo que queremos, nuestros deseos son los que nos llevan a tomar decisiones, no lo que creemos es lo más justo. La razón por la que terminaste con tu prometido no fue porque era lo más justo, lo más justo hubiese sido nunca tener nada conmigo o con el chico de cabello naranja al menos no antes de terminar con él.

Rukia se sorprendió. "Como es que Aizen sabia de Ichigo? Es que acaso leía la mente?" se pregunto con temor.

-El remordimiento que hacía sentir mal a ti… alguna vez le preguntaste que era lo que él quería?- le dijo volteándose a ella. Ella no le contesto sólo bajo la cabeza - Tú no deseabas estar con él y por eso terminaste. Nada tiene nada que ver con justicia.

Las palabras de Aizen la hacían sentir pena en el pecho. Era verdad que fuera tan egoísta. Se puso pálida y Aizen lo notó. Sonriéndole este le dijo –No te dije esto para hacerte sentir mal. No pongas esa cara. No está mal lo que hiciste… es simplemente eso… que quiero entiendas que en realidad no está mal lo que hiciste.

-Pero si lo estuvo… debí darme cuenta que no lo amaba desde antes y terminar todo sin causarle tanto dolor- murmuro ella tan suavemente que él casi no lo escucha. Subió la capota del auto para poder hablar mejor con ella.

-Él hubiese sentido dolor de todas maneras… el todavía estaba apegado a ti por lo que pude ver en la fiesta- le dijo.

-De todas maneras… era lo correcto, no debí ser tan egoísta- dijo.

Él sonrió –Ya te dije… es naturaleza humana… todo lo que hacemos como humanos es por retribución propia, por obtener algo… Es nuestra naturaleza, instinto, como animales que somos. Ya deja de pensar en eso. Tienes algo que decirme no?

Ella dijo que si con la cabeza pero se quedó callada por un momento, tenía que pensar que le diría primero. Luego volvió a verlo y seria le dijo – Encontré a alguien a quien creo que amo y no creo que pueda seguir con esto.

Aizen cerró un poco los ojos haciendo la mirada más aguda.- El chico del cabello naranja? El vocalista de ese grupo de Ichimaru?- le preguntó.

-Si – le dijo decida.

-Y dices que lo amabas?- le dijo de nuevo.

-Eso es lo que creo… cuando estoy con él siento algo diferente…- le dijo.

Él dejo salir una sonrisa sarcástica- Dopamina.- le dijo.

-Ah?

Con un movimiento rápido se salió de la carretera y estaciono el auto a un lado. Rukia se asusto por el movimiento brusco. –Aizen!- grito como reacción y se dio cuenta que él se movió rápidamente sobre ella poniendo la mano entre las piernas y besándola apasionadamente. Ella le regresó el beso y dejo escapar algunos suspiros mientras sentía las caricias de Aizen en su vagina. La respiración de Rukia se hizo cortada y el corazón le latía rápidamente.

Él se separó de ella y regresó a su asiento. Quito el freno de mano y regreso al conducir en el camino –Se sintió similar a lo que sientes con él?- le preguntó.

-Ah?- le preguntó Rukia que seguía aun confundida por lo que recién había pasado.

-Se llama Dopamina y otras cuantas hormonas… el amor en realidad es una mezcla de hormonas que trabajan en nuestro cuerpo… lo que sientes ahora por ese chico y por mi es lujuria, deseo… nada más que eso… tu deberías saberlo… estudiaste genética no es así?- le preguntó.

Rukia se paso las manos por la cara y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora –Como sabes que estudie genética?

-Ichimaru me lo dijo… además te conocía de antes…- le dijo.

-Me conocías de antes?? Además… lo que siento por Ichigo no es sólo deseo- dijo en voz alta más para convencerse a ella misma que a Aizen.

-Lujuria… esa es la primera fase de lo que llamamos amor, es lo que te atrae a una posible pareja sexual… nada más y nada menos… después los conoces y si hay cosas en común entonces te aferras un poco a esa persona. Pero es muy pronto para que eso allá pasado con él. Ni siquiera debes saber mucho de él… o dime, cual es su color favorito? Cuál es el nombre de su madre? Le gusta leer?

-….- Rukia en ese momento se dio cuenta que no sabía ninguna de las respuestas. Apretó sus manos.

-No me importa si quieres estar con él. Debo admitir que cuando los vi juntos hablando en la fiesta por un momento me molesto…- de nuevo le puso un cambio al auto y manejo más rápido -… pero en Francia me di cuenta que no estoy dispuesto a cambiar yo mismo… al menos no aún… y no puedo pedirte algo que yo mismo no puedo hacer… Estoy dispuesto a dejar que estés con él y conmigo a la vez…- hizo una pausa y regreso a verla- Pero no estoy dispuesto a perderte, esa no es una opción.- le dijo. El fuego en los ojos de Aizen hizo que Rukia sintiera derretirse y sus mejillas se pusieran rosadas. Ella bajo la mirada para evitar seguir viendo la intensidad de los ojos de Aizen.

Después de un momento de silencio que crecía siendo incomodo para Rukia, Aizen hablo de nuevo- Blanco… El blanco es mi color favorito… no conocí a mi madre porque soy huérfano… y aunque leo poco me gusta leer filosofía y un poco de psicología. No leo novelas o drama… creo que la vida tiene suficiente de eso para seguir buscando más. Ahora sabes un poco más de mí.- le dijo Aizen con un tono dulce.

Ella se quedó en silencio sin responder.

Aizen se estiro y abrió la guantera del carro frente a Rukia. Adentro había una pequeña caja blanca. Rukia se quedó sin respiración por un momento al darse cuenta que era la caja de un anillo. –No pensé que te la daría tan pronto. Sabía que terminarías con tu prometido, pero esperaba que fuera dentro un tiempo. Eso es para ti, tómalo. – La voz de Aizen era suave y dulce.

Rukia sentía que el corazón no le paraba de latir. Agarro la caja y la sacó. La abrió lentamente. Un anillo de oro con lo que eran dos pequeñas flores formadas de diamantes blancos y rosas con el centro de diamantes negros de ónix. Era hermoso. Un escalofrió le corrió por el cuerpo a Rukia y se puso completamente roja. –Esto es…

Aizen dejo salir una risa algo dulce al ver el gesto de Rukia.- Es para tu dedo anular… no tienes que asustarte, no estoy proponiéndome. Sólo pensé en ti cuando lo vi y pensé dártelo… además si me gustaría que lo usaras… para recordarme aunque no esté contigo. Ya llegamos.- dijo Aizen cuando llegaron a la entrada de Venecia. Manejo y parqueo el auto a la entrada del puente de la libertad cerca de donde estaban las embarcaciones que mueven a la gente alrededor de la ciudad. Como era verano en esos días recién estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad. Los colores rosados, naranjas y morados del cielo adornaban la ciudad que se veía a lo lejos.- Esta es mi vista favorita de Venecia. – le dijo mientras se bajaba del auto. Camino alrededor del auto y le abrió la puerta a Rukia ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

Ella bajo un pierna y se quedo allí. Viendo el anillo, regreso a verlo a Aizen- No puedo aceptarlo.

Él le sonrió y se puso de rodillas frente a ella. Tomo la caja y saco el anillo. Tomando de nuevo la mano de Rukia le coloco en la anillo en la mano. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojo. Su corazón latía fuertemente. No entendía porque, pero ese gesto la había dejado sin respiración por un momento. Como era posible que ese hombre pudiera hacer eso con ella. Quebraba su decisión que ella consideraba fuerte con un simple gesto.

Él la quedo viendo a la cara viendo el gesto que tenia. Sonrió para sí. "Lo logré" se dijo a si mismo se paro y la jalo gentilmente para que lo siguiera. La guió hasta cerca de la baranda para ver el paisaje y allí se quedó viendo a la ciudad de Venecia mientras ella tenía aun fijada su mirada en su dedo.



Mientras tanto en Japón Uryu había llegado al apartamento de Nemu. Esta le abrió la puerta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Te tomo bastante… casi me voy a dormir- le dijo.

-Lo siento, en realidad llegue hace media hora sólo tuve problemas en decidirme a subir- le dijo.

Ella se rió un poco –No tienes que preocuparte tanto. Quien dijo que ibas a dormir conmigo?- le dijo.

Él se quedó sorprendido –Pe… pe… pero…- de un solo se detuvo al darse cuenta que iba a quejarse "que hago quejándome? Quiero tener relaciones con Nemu otra vez?" se preguntó.

-Ya entra- le dijo y lo dejo pasar. –Dormirás en el sofá… no te mereces dormir conmigo después de ese comentario. Te puse unas sabanas y una almohada. Espero que sea suficiente.- le dijo se paró a la puerta de su cuarto. Regreso a verlo y con una sonrisa se despidió- Buenas noches Uryu.

-Buenas noches- le respondió con una sonrisa. Ella entró y lo dejo solo. Uryu vio a su alrededor. Era una sala muy ordenada. Decorada con mascaras indígenas que parecían de áfrica y con instrumentos también tradicionales de culturas africanas. Tenía algunos cactus y plantas de desierto. El cuarto estaba muy ordenado.-Si son muy diferentes después de todo.- pensó al comparar la sala de Nemu con la de Rukia que era más contemporánea.

Se acostó en el sofá y se quedo viendo al techo preguntándose si iba a poder dormir. Después de unas horas de dar vueltas en el mueble. Se levantó. Dio un suspiro y volteo a ver al cuarto de Nemu. Pensó en ir a dormir con ella y molestó se dijo a sí mismo –Como puedo pensar en eso… no es correcto…- se dijo y se metió de nuevo entre sus sabanas peleando por dormir hasta que lo logró.



Aizen llevo a Rukia a un restaurante donde comieron sin que ella dijera mucho. "Pero que es lo que siento… no sé de verdad que es lo que siento" se quedó pensando Rukia. Estaba en verdad confundida. Mientras miraba el menú miraba también el anillo en su dedo. Aizen por su parte sonreía y disfrutaba al ver como había dejado a Rukia confundida. De tanta confusión esta incluso olvido el asunto entre Aizen y Byakuya. Después de comer se fueron al hotel.

Él la acompaño a la puerta del hotel. Ella paso la tarjeta y abrió la puerta un poco. Él dio un paso detrás de ella cuando ella lo detuvo-No!- Él regreso a verla.- Estoy confundida… preferiría estar sola…- le dijo y se metió en el cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Aizen se quedó irritado enfrente de la puerta. Apretó su puño lo levanto y lo puso sobre la puerta. Adentro Rukia camino hasta su cama y se tiro en ella. Se acostó sobre su espalda y poniendo su mano sobre su cara se quejo consigo misma- Como puede ser que me deje tan confundida…- recordó las palabras de Matsumoto 'Aizen tiene esta manera de hablar y actuar que manipula a la gente completamente'. Dio un suspiro y quedó viendo el anillo que tenía en la mano. –Pero tiene razón apenas conozco a Ichigo… no sé nada de él… que me está pasando…- dijo y cerró los ojos. Se acostó sobre su espalda y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. El cambio de horario y las cosas que habían pasado la tenían exhausta.

Afuera Aizen continuaba frente a la puerta. "Pero que sigo haciendo aquí?" pensó cambiando la expresión de su cara de enojado a una de sorpresa. –No puede ser… me dije a mi mismo que esto no me volvería a pasar… no después de Hikifune…- se dijo con una sonrisa amarga. Saco una tarjeta de su bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y la pasó para abrir la puerta. Lentamente la abrió y camino hasta la cama de Rukia. Se detuvo al lado de la cama y la vio dormida. Las respiraciones de esta eran rítmicas y profundas. Sonrió al verla allí "Tal vez… sólo tal vez…" pensó Aizen y lentamente la movió para que estuviera acostada sobre su espalda y la besó.

Rukia se levantó al momento- Ai.. – la cayó con los besos que le daba.

Él se alejo un poco de ella –Te dije que no te dejaría ir- le dijo y bajo de nuevo a besarla apasionadamente. Ella comenzó a empujarlo al principio pero después de un rato se rindió recibiéndolo entre sus brazos.

"Que estoy haciendo? Por qué no puedo detenerlo" se preguntaba mientras el beso se intensificaba.-No debo- dijo ella entre besos.

-Te dije… no es lo que debas… es lo que quieras…- le dijo él mientras la besaba. Sus manos bajaban y subían explorando el cuerpo de Rukia y con su abdomen la apretaba contra la cama. Rukia dejaba salir suspiros de pasión mientras él la seguía tocando completamente. Allí ella simplemente se rindió y se dejo llevar por sus deseos. Después de todo, tal vez él tenía razón. Él comenzó a sacarle la ropa lentamente hasta dejarla en ropa interior y abrazándola fuertemente le dio vuelta sus cuerpos para que ella quedara sobre él. Ella le abrió la camisa exponiendo el pecho musculoso de Aizen. Él la agarró de las caderas y comenzó a movérselas con movimientos rítmicos mientras la apretaba contra su miembro erecto. Ella dejo salir pequeños quejidos de excitación al sentir la presión en su clítoris, soltando la boca de Aizen quien la movió hacia el cuello de Rukia.

Abrazándola de nuevo contra su cuerpo le dio la vuelta y la puso bajo de él de regreso. Soltándose rápidamente el cinturón y el pantalón saco su miembro. Arrancándole el interior con ambas manos dejo expuesta a Rukia. "Tengo que tenerla…" pensó y se introdujo rápidamente en ella. La necesitaba. No lo entendía porque pero la necesitaba locamente. Salía y entraba dentro de Rukia lentamente pero con fuerza, quería disfrutar la sensación y al mismo tiempo quería que ella también lo disfrutará. Ella le mordía el hombro mientras lo jalaba cerca de ella. Él se rió al sentir los pequeños mordiscos de Rukia y entonces comenzó a entrar con más velocidad. Ella arqueo su espalda por la sensación y su necesidad de sentir el pecho de Aizen contra el suyo. Él la agarro fuertemente de las caderas para jalarla en contra de él y así entre cada penetración comenzó a dejar salir sonidos desde lo profundo de su garganta. Terminaría pronto. No soportaba más y así terminó dentro de ella jalándola contra él. Al sentir la explosión en su interior ella también vino y lo beso con fuerza.

Los dos cayeron en la cama. Ella estaba respirando agitada.-Estoy cansada…- dijo y poco a poco se comenzó a quedar dormida.

Él se quedo viendo la imagen en la oscuridad de Rukia. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo y pasando su mano para quitarle el cabello que se le había pegado por el sudor en el rostro. Sonrió dulcemente para sí "Tal vez si me estoy aferrando a ti…" pensó y le dio un beso en la frente. La abrazo y allí se durmió junto a ella.



Era de mañana en Japón. Orihime estaba en su apartamento preparándose para que Renji la recogiera. Estaba en el teléfono con Tatsuki.

-Que!!!!??? Te beso en la mejilla??!!!- se escucho la voz de Tatsuki en el teléfono.

-Si…- le dijo.

-Y tú qué hiciste? Le preguntaste a que se debía?... bueno aunque creo que es obvio- le dijo.

-No pude preguntarle… y que es obvio? Yo estoy totalmente confundida, no sé porque lo hizo?- le dijo.

-Es imposible que no tengas aunque sea una sospecha!- le dijo.

-Pues no la tengo!- le dijo.

Tatsuki dejo ir un suspiro. Se escucharon ruidos a travez del teléfono y Tatsuki volvió a hablar –Mira tengo que ir a clase. La profesora ya llego. Si pasa cualquier cosa me mandas un mensaje y te mandare un texto de regreso.

-Bueno…- le dijo.

-Al menos estoy feliz, Renji te saco de la cabeza lo de Ichigo… bueno me voy! Bye!- le dijo y colgó.

Entonces Orihime se dio cuenta. Era verdad ya no estaba pensando en Ichigo. Bajo el teléfono de su oreja y este comenzó a sonar. Ella lo contesto.

-Estamos abajo- le dijo Renji.

-Ya bajo- le dijo. Entonces hablo de nuevo rápidamente- Hey Renji. Puedes venir hasta las escaleras de mi apartamento.- le pidió.

-Eh?- preguntó el confundido- Bueno supongo. Pero no podemos tardarnos.- le dijo

-Será rápido- le dijo y colgaron. Ella agarro su bolso y se vio en el espejo.

Renji se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo y se quito el cinturón para salir del busito.

-Hey a dónde vas?- le pregunto Ichigo que estaba sentado al lado de él.

-Orihime me dijo que la esperara al final de las escaleras- le dijo y cerró la puerta camino hasta las escaleras y allí la espero.

-En las escaleras?- repitió Ikkaku y todos se quedaron viendo por la ventana con curiosidad.

Orihime salió de su apartamento y bajo las escaleras. Se quedo frente a él con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- le dijo Renji.

-Buenos días Renji.

-Qué era lo que me querías decir?- le preguntó.

Ella dejo escapar unas risitas. Lo había recién decidido.- Tengo que regresarte esto- le dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Renji se sorprendió y se puso rojo como tomate.

-Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?????- se quedaron todos los del busito. Todos quedaron boca abierta.

-Te lo debía. Gracias por hacerme sentir bien ayer- le dijo con una sonrisa. Ahora vámonos que se nos hace tarde.- le dijo con una sonrisa y paso al lado de él. Renji se puso la mano sobre la mejilla y camino detrás de ella aun sonrojado.

Ikkaku se volteo a donde Ichigo y lo agarro de los hombros- Vente para acá! Dales espacio a los dos para que se sienten juntos.- le dijo y lo jalo hacia atrás.

-Hey con cuidado! Idiota me pude haber bajado!!- gritó mientras pataleaba porque se lo llevaban atrás.

Cuando Renji y Orihime llegaron al busito, Renji se sorprendió de ver el asiento del frente vacio. Vio atrás y vio a Ichigo peleando con Ikkaku. Dio un suspiro "Idiota… así ella se va a dar cuenta" pensó. Le abrió la puerta a Orihime y esta se subió. Él camino hasta su lado y se subió al busito.

A/N: Bueno aquí esta. Este también fue relativamente tranquilo. Ahora con lo de que Rukia es facilona… para los que piensan eso. Yo no la consideró así, simplemente está confundida. Las cosas que envuelven sentimientos pueden ser así… además si le tomaron 5 años de que no la tocaran para tener algo con alguien más... yo la considero bastante fuerte. Simplemente con algunas personas las hormonas y la dopamina reaccionan más fuerte que con otras… y si el amor también tiene que ver con eso. Dejando de ser románticos, el amor es el proceso evolutivo de buscar una pareja para procrearnos y continuar la especie. Somos animales! Así no nos guste aceptarlo.... Ya me dejo de molestar :P ^-^…. Espero que les guste y no me molesto en ningún momento el comentario simplemente decidí expresar mi punto ya que puede ser que otros tengan la misma opinión.


	11. Sólo amigos

A/N: Tods: perdón por la aclaración, pero si tenía que dejar claro que no voy a dejarme insultar xD. Después de todo soy humana. FATUA: Pero si Venecia no se ha acabo. Ya tendrás tu glamour! Y si va a haber lemon entre RxO, paciencia… Elessar: Nena tu eres maestra! ;) Ya sabrás que paso con mi love Byakuya… Luna: No preocupar… se aprecia que me leas :D. Liss33:  Espero que este mejor… el tiempo sana casi todo… Rukia13: Yo también adoro a esos tres! Grexx: Si… estoy haciendo un PhD en genética y microbiología de enfermedades transmitidas por insectos :P (Anaplasmosis para ser exactos)… esto hago para relajarme.

Gracias por los reviews y aquí esta capitulo 11.

"Sólo amigos"

Luz entró por las ventanas de Nemu. La claridad del sol iluminaba el pequeño cuarto amarillo. Nemu se cubrió la cara con las sabanas, entonces captó el olor de comida que venía de la cocina. Se quito las sabanas de la cabeza y regreso a ver a la puerta. "Definitivamente comida" pensó. Se levantó de la cama y salió del cuarto. Camino hasta su cocina y allí vio a Uryu cocinando algo para el desayuno. Se apoyo en la pared y con una sonrisa picara le hablo –Supongo que vale la pena invitarte más seguido a quedarte en mi apartamento…

Uryu regreso a verla y se volteó sonrojado al momento. Nemu llevaba solamente una camisa de hombre sobre ella, sin pantalones ni pantaloneta. –No te pones nada sobre eso para salir cuando tienes visitas?- le preguntó Uryu completamente rojo.

Ella entró en la cocina y con una sonrisa le contesto- No cuando la visita ya me ha visto completamente desnuda- le dijo y abrió el refrigerador. Él hizo una mueca y se puso aun más rojo pero no dijo nada. Nemu saco una caja de jugo de naranja y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Vio lo que Uryu estaba cocinando –Uhmmm, Salmón. Justo lo que tenía ganas.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Abrió la caja de jugo y tomo de ella.

Uryu la vio serio –No lo sirves en un vaso antes de tomar? Las bacterias en tu boca crecerán allí…

Ella cerró un poco los ojos como si estuviera aburrida. Trago lo que tomo y le dijo- Igual son mis bacterias… te da asco? Quieres?- le dijo ofreciéndole y cambiando a una cara de picardía.

Uryu con cara seria dijo que no con la cabeza. –Vamos. Ya está la comida. Siéntate en la mesa.- le dijo mientras ponía el salmón en un plato. Nemu le sonrió y camino a la mesa. En la mesa ya había pequeños tazones con arroz y un plato con ensalada para cada uno. Nemu estaba impresionada. Él le jalo la silla para que ella se sentara y ella no pudo evitar dejar salir una risa. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato pero no podía negar que le gustaba.



En la sala de su casa Byakuya tomaba una taza de café mientras miraba por la ventana. "No te dejaré que dañes a otra parte de mi vida Aizen…" pensaba mientras un brillo frio le llenaba los ojos que hasta entonces se habían mantenido fríos y puestos en la nada. Se vio distraído cuando Soi Fong entro en la sala. Llevaba unos pantalones de tela negro y una blusa azul de corte francés. Estaba maquillada y llevaba una cartera grande negra de Louis Vouiton. Lo vio con preocupación al ver la expresión en su rostro.

-Algo te está molestando desde el otro día… es por Rukia, no?- le pregunto acercándose a él. –Ella no es una niña Aizen. No tienes que estarla cuidando de esa manera. – le dijo fríamente mientras buscaba su blackberry en su bolso.

Él no le contesto sólo cerró un poco los ojos y regreso a ver hacia la calle. Ignorandola sin decir nada más se quedo en silencio como esperando a que esta se fuera. Ella levantó su vista y hizo una mueca. Sabía que una vez más estaba poniendo esa barrera que siempre mantenía. Esa frialdad que lo caracterizaba que a ella le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo le sacaba de sus cabales. Se acercó a él y puso su mano en la mejilla de Byakuya y le movió la cara para que la viera a los ojos. –Tal vez si hablas con alguien te sientas mejor… pero mantén en mente que no importa cuánto te enoje… las decisiones al final las toma ella. –ella tenía una mirada dulce en lo profundo. De verdad estaba preocupada por él. Los dos eran reservados y fríos, lo que hacía que de cierta manera lo entendiera bien y sabía que al presionarlo no lograría nada.

Él le dijo que si con la cabeza y ella le sonrió. –Bueno me voy a la oficina. Tienes que trabajar hoy?- le preguntó.

-Tengo que ir a probarme la ropa para la pasarela del viernes. Pero será hasta la tarde.- le dijo.

-Yo regresaré tarde. Tengo que revisar los presupuestos del departamento de investigación y desarrollo. – dijo mientras revisaba su blackberry. –Si no he regresado para la hora de la cena come sin mí. Si?

-Bien- le dijo él viendo de regreso a la ventana.

Ella agarró su bolso y lo vio. Quería ir a despedirse con un beso, pero tenían tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que le parecía fuera de lugar. No recordaba cuando dejaron de hacerlo y cuando se volvieron tan fríos. No llevaban mucho tiempo de casados, pero por ser tan iguales a veces sentía que llevarán mucho. Dio un suspiro.- Te veo en la noche.

Sin regresar a verla le dijo- Adiós. – Byakuya, dejo salir un suspiro al escuchar la puerta cerrarse detrás de Soi Fong. "Estoy agradecido con ella por ayudarme a recuperarme después de… maldito Aizen" pensó y de nuevo el mismo brillo frio le cubrió los ojos. Luego un sombra de tristeza paso por su rostro "Hikifune…" pensó.

Entrando en su carro Soi Fong saco de nuevo su blackberry. Apretando una tecla llamo a su prima. Yoruichi estaba en un ascensor. Llevaba una falda pegada hasta la rodilla negra con una camisa blanca y un blazer naranja. Cuando vio el nombre de su prima en el identificador puso una cara de picardía.- Oí Soi Fong, a que debo el milagro de esta llamada! No me digas que Byakuya ya se canso de ti y te manda de regreso?- le dijo molestándola.

-Como que de regreso! Ni que fuera articulo descompuesto!- le gritó.- Por qué nunca me puede tratar bien?!- le grito. Yoruichi comenzó a reírse y frustrada Soi Fong le grito de nuevo-Qué soy su payaso, señorita Yoruichi?!

-Pues la verdad… si- le dijo Yoruichi aun riéndose. Soi Fong dejo salir un suspiro. Ya cambiando a una expresión seria, Yoruichi volvió a hablar.- Qué paso prima? Para que me llamas?

-Algo le sucede a Byakuya. Sé que tiene que ver con Rukia, pero no quiero preguntarle exactamente que… como tiene más confianza con usted entonces pensé en llamarla para que hable con él.

De nuevo poniendo una expresión de picardía –Ahhhhhh, eso es mal prima… más confianza conmigo que contigo… y llevando qué? Dos años de casados? Tienes que abrirle más las piernas… el sexo los hacen que se abran más con uno.

Soi Fong se puso roja como un tomate – Cómo se le ocurre decirme eso! No me diga que está en las oficinas… que van a decir los empleados si escuchan a la CEO hablar de esa manera? Además, después de tomarte tres semanas de vacaciones no deberías dar una imagen más seria a tus empleados?- le dijo ahora reprochándola.

Yoruichi comenzó a reír a toda voz. Adoraba hacer a su prima sonrojarse y se podía imaginar la cara de esta mientras hablaban. La gente en los cubículos regresaba a verla mientras ella caminaba. –Ya, ya! Relájate. Qué importa que piensen lo que quieran… igual soy la jefa.

-Todavía no puedo creer que se tomara un mes de vacaciones sólo para ayudarle con ese su grupito a ese disque imitación de esposo que tiene! Es más… no entiendo cómo pudo casarse con él! Merecía mucho mucho mucho más…- le dijo.

-No comiences con eso Soi Fong que no estoy de ánimos, además tu y yo sabemos que tu odio por él son puros celos- dijo con cara de aburrida y metiéndose un dedo en la oreja mientras se abría el ascensor. - Yo le llamaré a Byakuya, no te preocupes.- y cambiando a un tono más seria le dijo- Pero en serio deberías preocuparte por tu relación con él… además que paso con el 'usted' y el señorita… somos primas déjate de la formalidad… además en todo caso soy señora.

Soi Fong se quedó callada por un rato. –… sabes que no puedo… te respeto demasiado.- "Después de todo eres mi ejemplo a seguir y mi…" pensó mientras se sonrojaba en el auto.- No se preocupe por mi relación con Byakuya… yo estaré bien… pero me preocupa él…- le dijo.

Yoruichi escucho el tono de la línea. Regreso a ver el teléfono y con cara de aburrida dijo - dijo y cerró el teléfono para abrirlo de nuevo. Le marco a Byakuya.

Este se había ido al cuarto para terminar de prepararse para salir. Escucho su teléfono que estaba en la mesa de noche, se acercó y lo contesto –Yoruichi?

-Preocupado por Rukia y Aizen en Italia?- ella fue directo al grano.

-Él no es de confianza- le contesto sin evitar el tema.

-Quieres que investigue que está pasando allí? Tengo contactos en Venecia.- le dijo mientras ponía su cartera en el escritorio y se movía a su asiento.

-No… creo que tengo una buena idea de lo que está pasando… es lo mismo que paso entonces…- le dijo.

-Ellas dos son diferentes. Hikifune era…

-No hablemos de eso.- le dijo cortándola.

Ella sólo hizo una mueca al otro lado del teléfono.-Entonces te quedarás con las manos cruzadas?- le preguntó.

Él comenzó a ponerse su rolex –No… nunca me quedaría con las manos cruzadas. Es una promesa que hice frente a la tumba de mis padres… no puedo dejar que él dañe algo que aprecio… no de nuevo.- dijo.

Ella camino a la ventana de su oficina. Estaba alto en un rascacielos y desde allí podía ver una gran parte de la ciudad de Tokio. –Entonces?

-Esperaré que los dos regresen aquí… y entonces si ella está con Aizen… yo…

Ella puso una expresión grave –Ten cuidado con Aizen. No es ningún tonto.

-Tampoco yo.- le contesto.

Una mujer entro en las oficinas de Yoruichi con unos papeles.- Señora estos son…- se quedó callada cuando vio a su jefa en el teléfono.

-Tengo que dejarte. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes que puedes llamarme.- ella cerró el teléfono y lo apretó. Estaba preocupada por él. Sabía que aunque se presentaba frio y tranquilo, no lo estaba. Las cosas del pasado estaban pasando de nuevo y las heridas que tal vez ya había cerrado volvían a abrirse. "Ese Aizen… siempre escoge a las personas que Byakuya más ama." Pensó, luego se dio la vuelta para hablar con la mujer que la esperaba.



En el estudio de grabación los chicos tenían su receso de almuerzo.

-Entonces que quieren comer? Toushiro y yo vamos a ir a comprar la comida- dijo Hisagi en vos alta. Toushiro esperaba en la puerta porque todos dieran su orden.

-Yo quiero un sándwich de salmón con salsa de frijol rojo y un poco de mostaza- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

Todos la vieron con asco, con la cara casi negra de asco Hisagi le dijo- No creo que eso lo vendan… te traeré un salmón…

-Pero porque no lo van a vender?- preguntó Orihime inocentemente.

-Porque eso es un asco…- dijo Ikkaku con cara de nauseas.

Los otros dieron su orden con excepción de Ichigo que se había ido a la oficina de Urahara a hablar con este. Hisagi salió con Toushiro y los demás chicos se quedaron en el cuarto con los instrumentos. Renji seguía sentado con la guitarra en su regazo.

Orihime se le acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Cuando repetiremos las clases de guitarra?

-Podemos hacerlo ahora mientras Hisagi llega con la comida- le dijo y se paro, señalándole la silla y dándole la guitarra. Esta le sonrió agarró la guitarra y se sentó. Renji jaló una silla y agarro una de las guitarras del estudio, se sentó al frente de Orihime para enseñarle nuevas notas.

En la oficina de Urahara este hablaba por el teléfono mientras Ichigo esperaba en la puerta para hablar con él. Urahara se miraba serio. –Así que los conceptos para los dos videos ya están listos? Supongo que podremos comenzar con la grabación la próxima semana entonces.-Estaba hablando con Ukitake.- Entonces yo me encargaré de las localidades y los demás detalles, sólo envíame una lista de lo que necesitas… bien, entonces la próxima semana comenzaremos… el gusto fue mío.- dijo y entonces colgó.

Regreso a ver a Ichigo con una sonrisa en la cara – En que te puedo ayudar Ichigo?- le preguntó.

Ichigo entró en la oficina y un poco apenado pregunto – Quisiera saber si podría pedirte el email de Rukia?- le dijo rascándose la nariz. Le incomodaba tener que preguntarle eso, pero Rukia nunca le mando la información de su vuelo y en realidad quería irla a ver al aeropuerto.

Urahara hizo una cara de extrañado y entonces soltó una carcajada –No me digas que tienes la misma afición por Rukia que Ikkaku.- le dijo. Se levantó de su escritorio y camino hasta donde Ichigo. Le puso el brazo alrededor del hombro.- Pero sabes que ella está comprometida no?

-Ya no- le contesto Ichigo serio.

-Queeeeeeeeeee?- preguntó Urahara incrédulo. –Y tu como sabes eso?

-Yo estoy con ella ahora- le dijo a un serio.

Urahara levanto una ceja- Ah sí?- le dijo a un incrédulo. –Entonces porque no le llamas por teléfono? Ella tiene habilitadas llamadas internacionales en su teléfono.- le dijo y regreso a su escritorio.

"Y por qué no me dijo?" se pregunto.

-Es la primera vez que Rukia sale de Japón, así que no me extrañaría si ella no lo sabe. Yo manejo su teléfono.- le dijo cuando lo vio consternado mientras se arregostaba en su asiento. –No la llames ahora. Debe ser de madrugada en Venecia.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ichigo le sonrió de regreso y salió de la oficina de regreso al estudio.

En el estudio Renji continuaba enseñándole notas a Orihime, mientras ella las escribía en su cuaderno y trataba de hacer el circulo de sol por sí misma. Ikkaku regresó a ver a Chad con una sonrisa picara. Chad le dijo que no con la cabeza pero aun así Ikkaku se les acercó con cara de picardía. –Oí ustedes dos… que fue ese beso de la mañana? No me digan que ustedes dos… anoche… - les pregunto.

Renji se puso rojo como tomate, se le notó que le había molestado la pregunta. Cuando iba a abrir la boca para gritarle a Ikkaku, Orihime respondió primero -Eso fue un beso de 'gracias'.

-Beso de 'gracias'?- le preguntó confundido.

-Si- dijo Orihime con cara de inocencia.

-Entonces quiere decir que ustedes… no… todavía??- preguntó cuando sintió que alguien le daba un fuerte codazo a la altura del estomago. Había sido Renji.

-Cállate! Déjate de preguntar cosas que no te corresponden!- le grito mientras lo golpeaba.

Ikkaku callo de rodilla sin aire.-Vi…e..jo… no… exa… ge…res…

Orihime se paró al momento.- Ikkaku! Renji pero porque le golpeas?- le dijo ella y se agacho para ayudar a Ikkaku a pararse.

-Por bocón- le dijo Renji.- Deja a esa basura, eso no le debe hacer ni cosquillas.- le dijo.

Orihime se quedo al lado de Ikkaku y mientras este se levantaba le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Renji- Cosquillas si me hace idiota! Y mira a quien le llamas basura…- le dijo sobándose el estomago.

Chad sólo dijo que no con la cabeza mientras dejaba salir un suspiro.

-Estas bien?- le pregunto Orihime a Ikkaku.

-Si, no te preocupes.- dijo y se paró recto.- Ya estoy bien.

-Ves- dijo Renji.- Mejor siéntate y te sigo enseñando antes que regresen Toushiro y Hisagi con la comida.

Ella regreso a su asiento y tomó la guitarra de Renji de nuevo. –A ver esta es 'Si'- le dijo. Ella trato de copiar lo que Renji estaba haciendo e hizo la guitarra sonar.- Uhmmm, no suena bien.- le dijo Renji.- Tienes que apretar las tres cuerdas con este dedo.- le dijo y se acerco a ella.

-Viejo le has enseñado ejercicios para que separe bien los dedos?- le pregunto Ikkaku.

-No, me salte de una a las notas- le contestó este regresando a su posición anterior.

-Ejercicios?- dijo ella.

-Si mira tienes que poner un dedo por cada 'traste' (A/N: son las pequeñas separaciones del brazo de la guitarra) y lo vas moviendo así- le demostró Renji.

Ella trato de imitar lo que este estaba haciendo pero tenía dificultad abriendo los dedos. –No alcanzo.- dijo tratando de estirar el dedo pequeño.

Renji se paró, puso la guitarra que tenia a un lado y camino detrás de ella. Se inclinó cerca de su mano al lado izquierdo y le coloco la mano diferente para que pudiera mover mejor los dedos. –Así está bien?- le preguntó aun inclinado y regresándola a ver.

Ella levantó la vista- Si…- se puso completamente roja cuando se dio cuenta que su boca estaba a centímetros de la boca de Renji.

Él se levanto al momento también rojo y rasco la cabeza. –Bueno trata moverlo a lo largo del brazo y ve de abajo para arriba.- Renji estaba rojo como tomate. Chad e Ikkaku comenzaron a reír al ver lo que había pasado. Ichigo que había entrado justo al momento que Renji se había inclinado sólo sonrió al ver que su amigo estaba progresando con Orihime.



Era de mañana en Venecia. Rukia comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente al sentir la claridad del día afuera. Enfrente de ella lo primero que vio fue el anillo con las pequeñas flores de diamantes rosa, negros y blancos en su dedo. "Entonces no fue un sueño" pensó cerrando un poco los ojos. Trató de moverse cuando sintió un brazo amarrado en su cintura. Se dio la vuelta y vio la cara dormida de Aizen sobre la almohada blanca "Como lo suponía… eso tampoco fue un sueño". Se movió lentamente para sentarse. Se quedó viendo al hombre que dormía en paz y relajado. "Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?" se puso la mano en el rostro y se restregó la frente "Como pude hacerle eso a Ichigo?" se pregunto.

Al sentir el vacio del cuerpo de Rukia y la falta de su calor, Aizen comenzó a moverse en la cama. Abrió los ojos y la vio sentada con su cara enterrada en su mano. Podía ver el sentimiento de culpabilidad marcado en el rostro de Rukia. Se levantó y besándole el hombro le dijo- Hay algo mal?

Ella regreso a verlo –Si… nosotros- le dijo y trato de levantarse de la cama. –Lo que paso anoche no debió haber pasado…

Él amarro sus brazos en la cintura –Ya te dije que no es lo que deberíamos, sino lo que queremos.- le dijo y le dio un beso en la espalda.

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo quedo viendo a los ojos. Sus ojos de cierta manera estaban llenos de furia y decisión. A él no le gusto ver esa expresión. Sabía por una razón que no podía ser buena. –No importa cuántas veces me digas que esto no está mal… yo dentro de mi sé que si lo está… y que no DEBERIA hacer esto y que no quiero hacerlo tampoco.- le dijo. Él le sonrió. Ella se confundió "Por qué me sonríe?".

"No te dejaré que te vayas" pensó Aizen mientras trataba de dar la sonrisa más dulce que le era posible. –Si eso es lo que quieres lo respeto. - se alejo un poco de ella.- Seremos simplemente amigos.

Ella lo vio confundida. "Pero si ayer me dijo que no me dejaría ir".

-Te dije que no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a no verte más… así que si ser amigo es lo único que me queda para poder verte, estoy dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio.

Una parte de Rukia no quería confiar en lo que él le decía. Su cerebro le decía 'ten cuidado' pero su corazón en cambio se alegraba de escuchar esas palabras. Después de todo, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, él había sido alguien importante en su vida. Él le había llevado a ser sincera consigo misma y darse cuenta que no era feliz en la vida que llevaba. Ella le sonrió –Amigos- le dijo y le extendió la mano.

Él le tomó la mano –Amigos. Ella comenzó a sacarse el anillo luego que se soltarán.

-No… déjate el anillo. Es un regalo. Me ofendería si me lo devolverías… además en realidad me haría muy feliz que lo usaras.- le dijo mientras le ponía la mano sobre las suyas para evitar que se lo sacará.

-Seguro?- le pregunto ella.

-Si- le dijo con una sonrisa.- Bueno supongo que es mejor que me vaya entonces. No sería bueno que alguien me viera aquí.- le dijo y se fue a poner la ropa. Ella se quedo en la cama viéndolo mientras se vestida. Después que se puso la camisa agarro la tarjeta que había usado para abrir el cuarto de Rukia y la puso en la cama.- Esto es tuyo.- Ella le sonrió y entonces él salió de su cuarto.

Al verlo salir el corazón de Rukia se le hizo pequeño por un momento. Él era alguien especial para ella. Después de todo había perdido su virginidad con él y las noches que habían compartido habían sido más que simples arranques de pasión… al menos para ella.

Cuando salió del cuarto de Rukia se volteó a un lado y vio a Rangiku saliendo de su cuarto que estaba al lado de Rukia. Esta se sorprendió al verlo y cerró los ojos un poco demostrando su disgustó. Él le dio una sonrisa maliciosa e inclinó un poco la cabeza como para saludarla. Ella se quedó allí parada en silencio. Aizen le dio la espalda y se fue caminando con la misma sonrisa maliciosa que tenia "No te dejaré ir Rukia Kuchiki…" pensó mientras caminaba.



En el estudio Chad grababa la parte de la batería en la canción de Orihime mientras los otros estaban afuera en el cuarto de controles con Toushiro.

-No sonó bien. Empecemos de nuevo desde el inicio. – le dijo Toushiro desde el auricular.

-Hey no estaba tan mal- le dijo Ikkaku.

-Esta fuera de bit- dijo Toushiro mientras preparaba la computadora para grabar de nuevo, su ceño estaba fruñido y lucia cansado.

Urahara entro en el cuarto y vio a los chicos con cara de cansados. Ya eran las 7 de la noche y sólo habían tenido dos descansos. El almuerzo y uno de 15 minutos. Orihime dormía en las piernas de Renji mientras este le sobaba el cabello. Hisagi estaba en el suelo sentado al lado de ellos con su cabeza entre las piernas, Ichigo e Ikkaku estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de Toushiro.

-Como van las grabaciones?- pregunto.

-Ahora terminamos con la batería y mañana serian las voces para terminar.- le dijo Toushiro quitándose los audífonos.

-Bien, porque salimos el domingo a Kyoto- se reclino contra la puerta. Él mismo se veía cansado.

-Kyoto?- pregunto Hisagi sacando su cabeza de entre las piernas.

-Grabaremos los videos en Kyoto. Ukitake logró adelantar los preparativos para las grabaciones, así que salimos el domingo. Espero que la canción esté lista para entonces.

-Lo estará- dijo Toushiro poniéndose de nuevo los audífonos. –Comencemos de la mitad. Saliste de bit de nuevo- le dijo a Chad.

Chad dio un suspiro- Puedo tener un descanso?

-Cinco minutos- dijo Urahara.

-Cinco minutos- repitió Toushiro.

Chad suspiro de nuevo y se quito los audífonos.

Urahara se paró y comenzó a caminar atraves de la puerta. Luego recordó algo y se dio la vuelta – Oh, Ichigo. Llámale ahora.- le dijo y le dio el "thumb up" junto con una sonrisa, saliendo por la puerta luego después de eso.

-Hablarle? De qué habla viejo?- preguntó Ikkaku. Ichigo no le contesto y sólo salió del cuarto. Ikkaku se volteo a ver a Renji e Hisagi, pero estos sólo levantaron los hombros tan confundidos como él.

Afuera del estudio Ichigo saco su teléfono y sonriendo marco el teléfono de Rukia. Afuera ya esta atardeciendo y la noche caía sobre Tokyo. Iluminado con la luz de las estrellas sonreía mientras imaginaba la reacción de su amada al otro lado del océano al ver su nombre en la pantalla.



En su apartamento Rukia salía del baño. Se había duchado luego de que Aizen la dejará sola. Caminaba hasta la cama donde tenía su ropa cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. "Alguien me llama? Será que se me hizo tarde para el 'photoshot'?". Se cubrió de nuevo con la toalla y agarro su teléfono.- Ichigo!- dio un pequeño grito de emoción y contesto de inmediato. –Ichigo!

Ichigo dejo escapar unas risas de alegría al escuchar la emoción de Rukia. Ella estaba tan feliz como él mismo de escucharla. Rukia se sentó en la cama con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. –Nunca espere que me llamaras! Como supiste que mi teléfono funcionaria aquí en Italia?- sorprendida.

Él rio de nuevo – Bueno… tengo mis contactos…

Ella dejo una sonrisa invadirle la cara, sabia quien lo había hecho- Urahara…- le dijo ella sospechosa.

Él se rió. –Que tal Venecia?- le preguntó.

Ella miro a la ventana y una aura oscura le cubrió el rostro- No he visto mucho… ayer sólo vi el anochecer desde el puente a la entrada de Venecia y…- dijo mientras miraba al anillo que estaba en su mesa de noche.- después fui a comer a un restaurante y luego al hotel.

-Debiste haber estado cansada por el cambio de horario- le dijo.

Ella se puso un poco nerviosa- Si, eso debe ser… hey Ichigo, cuál es tu color favorito?- le pregunto de repente. Había recordado la conversación con Aizen y más para convérsese a ella que a nadie más de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, quería conocerlo más.

Él hizo una mueca mientras pensaba –La verdad que nunca había pensado en algo así… pero si tengo que escoger un color, yo diría que negro.- le dijo.

Ella se sorprendió… "El color de Aizen es blanco… son totalmente lo contrario…".

-Cual es el tuyo?- le preguntó dulcemente Ichigo.

Ella regreso a tener una sonrisa en su rostro. La dulzura en la vos de Ichigo le hacía olvidar todo lo demás –Violeta.- le contesto contenta. –También me gusta el azul tierno, pero diría que violeta es mi favorito.

-Si, algo así me imagine que seria. Un color profundo y fuerte.- le dijo.

-Y porque te gusta el color ne…- Rukia iba a continuar hablando cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. Regreso a verla.-Alguien esta tocando la puerta.- le dijo.

-Servicio de cuarto?

-No… no los he llamado- dijo – Deben ser del la sesión de fotos.

-Bueno yo tengo que regresar al estudio, pero antes de colgar cuando regresas? Quiero ir a verte al aeropuerto.

-Que dulce!- le dijo en vos burlista.

-Hey no te burles! Ya sabias que quería hacerlo!- le dijo el riéndose pero defensivamente.

-Lo sé. Tomaré mi vuelo mañana a las 1:20 pm, pero no llegaré a Tokyo hasta el siguiente día a las 10 am. Tengo que pasar la noche en Frankfurt. – le dijo. La puerta volvió a sonar, esta vez los golpes eran más fuertes e insistentes. –Tengo que irme Ichigo parece que quien quiera que esta al otro lado esta muy molesto.

-Bueno. Espero que tengas un gran día y disfruta Venecia.- le dijo.

Ella sonrió –Trataré de hacerlo.- le dijo y colgó. Se volteó enojada hacia la puerta. "Espero que sea algo importante que me hacen colgar con Ichigo" pensó y camino para abrir. La abrió de golpe –Que de..!- se quedó callada al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Rangiku frente a su puerta. –Puedo ayudarte en algo Rangiku?- le dijo.

-Vi a Aizen salir de tu cuarto en la mañana- le dijo directamente. Rukia se sorprendió y asusto al mismo tiempo. Lo habían visto. No había manera que pudiera mentir y salir de esta. Que excusa usaría. "No tengo ninguna" pensó mientras una gota de sudor le resbalaba por la sien. –El consejo que te di en el avión lo hice de buen corazón. Puedes que pienses que soy una mujer cabeza hueca, amargada, que busca consuelo en el trago y que no sabe nada de la vida… pero he vivido muchos años más que tu y si te digo que te alejes de ese hombre es porque es lo mejor para ti.- le dijo mientras se metía en el cuarto de Rukia, empujando un poco a Rukia en el proceso.

Rukia por un momento se sintió invadida, quien era esa mujer para entrar así en su cuarto. –Discúlpeme, pero Aizen y yo sólo somos amigos.

Rangiku dejo salir una carcajada- De verdad crees eso? Crees que alguien como Aizen puede tener amigas? Aizen sólo usa a las mujeres. Si objetos que pueden ser descartados. Tiene sexo con ellas, es lo único que busca. O me dirás que no te acostaste con él anoche.- le preguntó viéndola directamente a los ojos.

Rukia abrió la boca y luego la cerró de nuevo. Por un momento los ojos de Rukia demostraron algo de duda y Rangiku lo notó. Rukia bajo la cabeza por un segundo. Apretó los puños y luego la levantó de nuevo –Aizen y yo somos sólo amigos.- le repitió.

Rangiku dejo escapar un suspiro y luego puso una cara de derrota. Luego de dar otro suspiro vio a Rukia a los ojos y con una cara dulce le dijo –En serio ten cuidado. Ten mucho cuidado.- camino hacia afuera del cuarto.- Tenemos que salir dentro de una hora para comenzar con la sesión. Primero te llevaremos a maquillaje, cabello y ropa. Aizen esta encargado de escoger los locales donde se llevará acabo así que yo te dejaré después del maquillaje y el cabello estén acabados.- cuando alcanzó la puerta se dio la vuelta y sacando una tarjeta de presentación de su cartera le dijo- Si necesitas algo este es mi número. Llámame.- y se alejo del cuarto.

Rukia se quedó viéndola y luego bajo la cara a la tarjeta "No es una mala persona" pensó. Sonrió y cerró la puerta.



La hora paso rápido. En un edificio viejo equipo de maquillaje y de luces estaba desplazado a lo largo de un gran cuarto. Aizen fue la primera persona que capturo la atención de Rukia. Él estaba parado revisando su equipo y hablando con un joven, regreso a verla cuando sintió la sensación de que lo observaban y le dio una sonrisa regresando a hablar con el joven. Rangiku se acercó a hablarle a Aizen al poco tiempo.

-Señorita Kuchiki, me acompaña para hacerle el maquillaje?- le dijo.

-Quieres hacer la sesión en las calles de Venecia?- le preguntó Rangiku a Aizen sorprendida por el cambio de planes.

-Así es… esto es muy aburrido…

-Pero la gente de Balenciaga dijo que aquí lo querían…

-Yo conozco a Nicolás... Él preferiría mi idea.

-Qué hacemos con todo el equipo entonces? Lo cargamos alrededor.

-Sólo necesitaré un espejo para reflejar un poco de luz. Simione me ayudará con eso.- le dijo señalando al joven frente a él y asegurándose de tener todo su equipo en su maletín.- Dile a la gente de maquillaje que le pinten el rostro como si llevase una máscara y que le coloquen plumas en el cabello.

-Plumas?

-Si, quiero simular las mascaras del carnaval de Venecia. También que le pongan algunas decoraciones brillantes en el rostro con extensiones de los ojos.

Rangiku dejo salir un suspiro –Siempre pasa esto contigo- le dijo.- Bien lo haré… pero estas desperdiciando todo el dinero que gastamos en el equipo.- se alejo y fue a hablar con la gente de maquillaje.

Ya en las calles de Venecia ellos habían comenzado con el 'photoshot'. En ningún momento Aizen se le había acercado a Rukia para hablar. Hablaba con otras personas como la artista de maquillaje que iba con ellos para hacer retoques cuando necesario, la persona que estaba encargada de los cambios de ropa, o su asistente. Rangiku se había quedado en la locación donde ellos regresarían después que acabarán. Algo en el hecho que Aizen no le hablará la molestaba, tanto que no se había percatado de la hermosura de la 'Campanile di San Marco' a las espaldas de ella. Las paredes de ladrillo naranja y el techo verde contrastaban con los tonos pasteles del vestido que llevaba.

-Estas distraída?- le preguntó Aizen que se había dado cuenta que no era la misma.

Ella se despertó al momento y se puso roja.- No, no lo estoy. Sólo fue un momento.

Él sonrió. Allí agachado captaba toda la hermosura de Rukia que aunque se notaba que tenía algo en la mente seguía siendo divina a sus ojos. –Vamos a la Basílica.- le dijo con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano. Ella lo vio sorprendida, después de todo la había ignorado todo el día desde la mañana. –Ahora cámbiate al vestido negro. El largo. Contrastará bien con las decoraciones doradas del interior de la basílica.- le dijo.

-Por qué me has ignorado todo el día? Digo ya casi terminamos con la sesión de fotos. El próximo es el último vestido.- le dijo.

Él se rió –Estoy trabajando. Nunca quise ignorarte. Simplemente me concentro en mi trabajo. Uno no ignora a sus amigos, no?- le dijo, lo último con un tono sarcástico.

Ella detecto el sarcasmo en su tono pero lo dejo pasar "Supongo que le molesta lo que le pedí" pensó. Luego al entrar en la capilla se quedó sin aliento. Los detalles de arte barroco pintados en las paredes de amarillo dorado, las imágenes de los santos y animales en el domo la habían dejado sin aliento. Aizen se alejo de ella y fue a hablar con un párroco para que la dejara cambiar en algún cuarto. Esta se fue con el párroco y se puso un vestido de noche negro de capas con espalda expuesta y de blusa corrugada.

Mientras tomaba las fotos, Aizen no dejaba de ver los ojos de Rukia. "Son tan profundos y fuertes" penso. Sacudiendo la cabeza "Tengo que concentrarme" pensó y siguió tomando las fotos. Cuando terminaron lo primero que Rukia hizo fue quitarse las plumas del cabello. Aizen le dio su equipo y la cámara a su asistente- Lleva esto a mi cuarto, pero antes descarga las fotos en mi laptop y dale una copia en un USB drive a Rangiku.- el chico le dijo que si con la cabeza.

Aizen camino hasta donde Rukia, con una sonrisa le pregunto –Te gustaría dar una vuelta en Venecia con lo que queda del día? Claro… como amigos.- aclaro.

Rukia dejo escapar una risa inocente – No suena mal.

Los dos salieron de la basílica y caminaron de regreso por la plaza de san Marco hasta llegar a donde las góndolas estaban. Pasearon por la góndola por horas por toda la ciudad ella sentada frente a él. Los ojos te Rukia abiertos como platos miraba con admiración las paredes desde esa barca. La luz naranja del atardecer golpeando las paredes de mármol y las estatuas. Restaurantes al lado del agua. Góndolas yendo y viniendo. Por un momento Rukia creyó que la magia existe. Aizen miraba con satisfacción el rostro de la joven. Ella regreso a verlo con el rostro lleno de ilusión. –Nunca había esta en un lugar como este.

Él le sonrió. –Mira para allá- le dijo y le señalo al puente de los suspiros. Ella levantó los ojos y pudo imaginar por un momento todos las historias románticas que se pudieron llevar a cabo en ese lugar. Jóvenes en góndolas besándose, amantes escondiéndose. Como una película en su mente las imágenes pasaban poco a poco. Él se acercó con cuidado desde donde estaba para sentarse al lado de ella.

Ella regreso a verlo con una sonrisa – Este lugar es maravilloso…- le dijo en casi murmuro.

-Lo es…

-Me gustaría conocer el mundo, deben haber tantos lugares como este.- dijo admirada.

-No te preocupes me encargaré de llevarte a los lugares más maravillosos del mundo- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Este apenas es el comienzo mi princesa- agregó mientras lentamente se fue acercando al rostro de Rukia. Inclinando la cabeza se acercó a besarla.

Esta lo paro con la mano. –Sólo amigos Aizen…- le murmuró.

Él le sonrió.-Sólo amigos…- le dijo se volvió para atrás a sentarse frente a ella.

Ella regreso a ver para los lados pero su rostro ya no tenía tanta felicidad. El intento de beso le hizo recordar que después de todo cambiar la relación que habían tenido hasta entonces sería más difícil de hacer que de decir. "No debí hacerlo" pensó.

La góndola comenzó a navegar por lugares menos turísticos pero igual hermosos. Al lado de ellos una barca tenía una gran cantidad de flores. -Il gondoliere la potrebbe ci porta per favore a quella barca (Gondolero podría por favor llevarnos hasta aquella barca)?- le pregunto Aizen al gondolero.

-sì, signore- le contesto.

-Sabes italiano?- le preguntó Rukia sorprendida.

Él le sonrió- Sé 17 idiomas y lenguas.

Ella se quedó sorprendida. Alcanzaron la barca con las flores. Aizen se estiro para alcanzar un ramos de lilis y rosas blancas. Le dio un billete largo al florista que estaba también en la barca -Tenga il resto (quedese con el cambio)- le dijo al hombre y la góndola se alejo. –Flores blancas en señal de amistad- le dijo a Rukia y le estiro las flores.

Ella las tomó, las olio y con una sonrisa le dijo- Gracias, no tenias que molestarte.

-No es una molestia – le dijo él sin verla. Así siguieron por horas, después de recorrer la ciudad fueron a un restaurante y luego al hotel. Se despidieron en el elevador cada uno se fue a su cuarto.

En su cuarto Rukia estaba orgullosa de si misma. En ningún momento durante la noche tuvo ningún pensamiento o deseo oscuro con Aizen. Alegre abrió su teléfono y vi su registro de llamadas, el nombre de Ichigo que la había llamado esa mañana. "Ahora sí Ichigo…" –Ahora si estaré contigo si sentirme culpable… ahora si seré tuya sin peros ni limites- termino en vos alta. Se tiro en la cama feliz. Dejaría el resto en el pasado, los errores, las amarguras, las tristezas. Era hora de que en verdad fuera feliz.

En su cuarto Aizen miraba hacia la ciudad en la noche. Hablaba por teléfono mientras fumaba cerca de la ventana abierta –Si, eso fue lo que dijo. Que sólo quiere que seamos amigos… no Gin, desde cuando me he dado por vencido en algo. Esto simplemente me hace desearla más. Caerá tarde o temprano. Además, así me da tiempo para sacarme esas ideas tontas de 'enamorarme' de ella… bueno tu sabes a lo que me refieron. Que haré la próxima semana? Tenía planeado viajar a New York. La gente de Allure quiere negociar un photo shot. Kyoto el domingo?? Para el grupo nuevo que tienes…- Aizen dejo salir unas cuantas risas de placer.- Puedo cancelar, Allure no es tan importante para mi.- dijo cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. –Gin servicio de cuarto acaba de llegar. Te llamo luego.- le dijo y colgó.

Aizen tiro su teléfono a la cama y camino hasta la puerta. La abrió, en la puerta la artista del maquillaje lo esperaba con un traje de encaje negro pegado y un látigo para montar caballo. –Sir, your order has arrived.- le dijo la mujer con una mirada picara y de deseo en sus ojos.

-Very well – le contestó él con una sonrisa seductora en el suyo. Jalándola hacia él dejo la puerta ir, cerrándola detrás de ellos.

A/N: Otra aclaración que quiero hacer… que me parece está de más, pero aún así la haré… en la escena del baño Rukia no estaba triste porque quería tener algo con Uryu. Sino por el hecho de estar con alguien por 5 años y saber que aún así había algo más importante para esa persona que ella… en este caso las ideas de "prudencia" o lo que es "correcto". Ella misma había perdido el deseo de estar con él, sino hubiese sido así lo hubiera seguido a la cocina. Con eso termino diciendo las palabras sacadas de la biblia cuando la gente quería matar a la adultera: Jesús 'Que tire la primera piedra quien NUNCA haya pecado'.


	12. Welcome back

Hola a tods! Muchas gracias por la paciencia. Sé que a veces me tardó en actualizar, pero en serio me mata el estrés :S. Como sea, ahora a mis querids reviewers… KKROTTO: Siento no mencionarte antes, pero esto es lo primero que escribo en cada capítulo y ese capítulo lo llevo escribiendo desde el viernes antes de que dieras tu review. Ahora te daré la misma respuesta que le he dado a las otras personas, si te digo como va la historia entonces le quito la gracia. Lo que si te diré para no ilusionarte es que no tengo planeado incluir ni a Nel, ni a Senna... decidí desde hace rato que sólo serian humanos y shinigamis/soul society personajes los que aparecerían para no hacer la historia tan complicada con tanto personaje (después de todo no puedo hacer lo que Tite hace… matar unos cuantos en una pelea y no escribirlos más.) Rukia 13: Yo sé ^-^! Rukia ahora si esta decidida! Ruki 0408: Gracias :D. Liss-33: Jijiji… drama! A mí también me encanta el drama! Luna: Si! Nemu es bien yo (ella es 'actually' con la que más me identifico en como la escribo… yo en cambio soy nahhh bacterias… xD es lo malo de estudiar microbiología: te traumas o te vale). Y yo también adoro a Renji!. Elessar: Nena te extrañe en tus vacaciones (es viernes 13… ji ji así que todavía no regresas).

Después de ese gran testamento… aquí esta mis querids RukiaxIchi Lemon back!

Para los que no han visto Death Note… Lo estoy viendo ahorita… eso es anime! Lo recomiendo 100%. Estoy enamorada de L… aunque físicamente no es atractivo, cuando ese hombre habla mueve algo dentro de mí! Lo adoroooooooooooooo. (se ha sumado a mis personajes masculinos favoritos!).

Welcome back

Las grabaciones continuaron sin ninguna novedad. Después de grabar la batería todos se habían ido a sus casas esa noche y al día siguiente regresado como siempre a las 9 de la mañana a grabar las vocales. Para la tarde ya habían terminado con la canción. Urahara, Toushiro y los chicos escuchaban el producto del esfuerzo de esa semana.

-Suena muy bien- dijo Hisagi con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien muchachos. Le llevaré una copia a Ukitake esta tarde. El domingo nos veremos a las 9 am en la estación del Tokaido-San'yo Shinkansen (A/N: El tren súper rápido de Japón que conecta Tokio con Osaka, hace una parada en Kioto) en Chiyoda. Aquí tienen este dinero para que alquilen transportación de ustedes, 'Rukia Kuchiki'- cuando Urahara menciono el nombre Ichigo dio un brinco de sorpresa y emoción -… estoy hablando del bajo… y de 'Hime'.- Los chicos se comenzaron a reír. Urahara le dio el dinero a Ichigo.

-Pero porque no vamos en avión mejor?- le pregunto Ikkaku.

-Porque a Yoruichi y a mí nos gusta la vista del tren.- le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro – y como soy en jefe, se hace lo que el jefe dice.

Ikkaku dejo salir un suspiro de decepción y levanto sus brazos, entrelazando las manos las puso sobre su cabeza – Supongo que si tu lo dices… lástima que la Rukia de verdad no vaya con nosotros. Con esa mujer en el tren, las 3 horas valdrían la pena.

-Y quien dijo que la verdadera Rukia no iría?- dijo Urahara con una mirada picara dirigida hacia Ichigo.

-Como?!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ikkaku e Ichigo, los dos alegres. Ikkaku volteo a ver a Ichigo- Ah… se me olvidaba que te la comiste…- le dijo ahora decepcionado que Ichigo iba a estar allí.

Ichigo le dio un golpe con el brazo en el hombro- Oye! Con respeto cuando hables de Rukia!- le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Urahara se comenzó a reír- Ella aparecerá en uno de los videos con ustedes. En el otro tendremos invitados especiales…- les dijo. –Ahora tienen el resto del día y mañana libre.- comenzó a salir del estudio. Se detuvo después de recordar algo.- Por cierto, antes que lo olvide. Toma esto.- le dijo a Ichigo y le arrojo una identificación especial para el aeropuerto- con eso podrás entrar hasta la sala de des abordaje para recibir a Rukia.- le dijo.- Ella me envió un texto pidiéndome que te la diera. – termino de salir.

Ichigo sonrió al ver la identificación en su mano 'V. I. P. Special Airport Guest' escrito en la tarjeta. "Mañana estarás de regreso aquí" pensó una sonrisa le lleno el rostro.

Orihime se lo quedo viendo con una cara triste. Se dijo que no a sí misma "No puedo ser tan egoísta" se dijo suspiro y comenzó a caminar a la salida del cuarto.

-Oi, Orihime, a donde vas?- le preguntó Ikkaku.

Ella regreso a verlo- Al baño.- dijo. Tenía los ojos tristes.

Ikkaku volteo a ver a Renji y este sólo bajo la cabeza y dijo que no con ella. Movió su apoyo a su pierna derecha. –Tomará su tiempo – le murmuro.

Ikkaku regreso a ver a Ichigo y le dio un golpe en el hombro –Mal nacido, suertudo de mierda.- le dijo

Ichigo le regresó el golpe - Que te pasa? Y eso por qué fue?

-Por suertudo- le dijo.

Ichigo se quedó confundido pero no pregunto más. Luego que Orihime regresará todos se fueron en el busito con dirección a sus respectivas casas. Hablaron de salir a celebrar, pero todos estaban tan cansados que no estaban seguros si tendrían las energías para hacerlo. Además, Orihime estaba completamente callada y de mente ausente desde la escena en el estudio. Por su parte Ichigo había decidido irse a cama temprano y estaba demasiado emocionado por ver a Rukia como para salir esa noche. Después de dejar a todos otra vez Renji había decidido dejar a Orihime de último.

-Por qué tan callada?- le dijo Renji, luego que ella se subiera al asiento junto a él.

Ella se quedo callada –Te parece egoísta que me ponga triste por la felicidad de Ichigo?- le preguntó.

Él puso una cara seria –No me lo parece… creo que es normal… pero sería mejor que no te pusieras triste.- le dijo sin verla.

Ella suspiro –Lo mismo opino yo.

-Hey, tienes planes para mañana?- le pregunto cambiando la conversación y con un tono más casual.

-Uhmmm- Orihime se puso el dedo sobre la boca mientras hacia una mueca- No, tengo ninguno.

-Tienes bicicleta?- le preguntó seguido.

-No tengo, pero supongo que se la puedo pedir a Nemu- le contestó.

-Nemu?

-Si, mi vecina del apartamento de abajo. Es una estudiante de medicina que casi no pasa en su apartamento, pero de vez en cuando la veo. Es un poco callada pero muy buena persona.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y crees que este allí para dártela?- le pregunto.

-Pues supongo que puedo mandarle un texto para preguntarle- dijo y saco su celular. Le escribió un texto rápidamente a Nemu. A los pocos minutos recibió una respuesta.

'Seguro. Te la dejo enfrente de tu puerta por la mañana antes que me vaya al hospital.'

-Dijo que si!- le dijo y regreso a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces llegare a tu apartamento después del medio día para que nos vayamos a dar una vuelta.- le dijo.- Bueno ya llegamos.- agrego y detuvo el carro frente al apartamento de Orihime.

-Gracias Renji. Buenas noches!- le dijo y se reclino para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Él se sorprendió y se puso todo rojo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella se había bajado del carro y le corría a su apartamento mientras agitaba la mano energéticamente despidiéndose de él. Él sonrió y manejo lejos de ese lugar. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto" pensó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.



En el hospital Nemu estaba sentada en la mesa de la recepción ojeando algunos expedientes tenía su celular en la mano, apenas había apretado el botón de enviar. Enfermeras y doctores caminaban de un lado al otro, algunos hablando entre ellos de problemas personales, otros hablando de pacientes, otros trabajaban, mientras otros sólo trataban de dejar ir un poco de estrés. Uryu la vio sobre la mesa y se acercó a ella. No se habían visto desde que regresarán al hospital, aunque este no la estaba evitando el día simplemente los había mantenido separados y él se sorprendió a si mismo pensando en ella de vez en vez. Sus pensamientos estaban hechos un relajo, pensaba en Rukia mientras hablaba con sus pacientes o pensaba en Nemu mientras tenía un descanso. Agito con fuerza la cabeza mientras caminaba hasta donde ella, tenía que poner sus pensamientos en orden y concentrarse en su trabajo antes de que cometiera un error serio.

-Hablando por teléfono? Pensé que eso era falta de profesionalismo…- le dijo mientras ponía un expediente en su paquete de ellos.

-No estoy con pacientes ahora- le dijo ella. Se metió el teléfono en la bolsa de la gabacha.

-Con quien hablabas?- le preguntó.

Ella dejo una pequeña sonrisa formarse en su boca pero luego regreso a su rostro serio de unos momentos antes. Era raro que él fuera tan curioso con ella.- Con otro de mis amates- le contesto con un tono sin emoción. Se bajo de la mesa.

Él se sorprendió por la respuesta. Por el tono en su vos no sabía si era cierto o no. Serio le pregunto –Amates?-

De nuevo Nemu no pudo evitar dejar una pequeña sonrisa. –Qué, te molesta?- le preguntó esta viéndolo a los ojos.

Uryu movió la cara para evitar los ojos de Nemu, sabía que lo estaba analizando y no le agradaba sentirse como un libro abierto sobre la mesa. –No me molesta… sólo me preocupa tu salud. Puedes agarrar algo si estas con muchas personas a la vez.

Ella frunció el seño con la respuesta. Dejo salir un suspiro casi indetectable. Levanto su brazo para ver a su reloj. –Tengo que irme.- le dijo a Uryu y camino lejos de él.

-Hey no me respondiste lo de los amantes!- le dijo en vos fuerte.

Todas las enfermeras y doctores se regresaron a verlos al escuchar el comentario. Uryu se tapo la boca como reacción y se puso rojo. Nemu se había volteado al momento que había escuchado a Uryu. Con la cara completamente roja y el ceño fruncido no le dijo nada pero lo mato con la mirada. Se dio la vuelta y encogiendo los hombros se fue caminando rápido por el pasillo.

-Je je je… sólo era una broma- dijo Uryu cuando los doctores regresaron a verlo a él. Él tomo un expediente y con las mismas se alejo del lugar "Tendré que pedirle disculpas más tarde" pensó mientras lo abría.



Al día siguiente Ichigo se levanto sorprendentemente temprano. Eran las 9:30 am cuando Ichigo bajo de su cuarto, para la sorpresa de sus hermanas llevaba el pantalón y el saco Armani del traje que había usado la noche de su presentación en la fiesta de Ichimaru. Llevaba una camiseta polo de rayas negras y un suéter gris abajo del saco.

-Ichini, no dijiste ayer que hoy no trabajarías?- le preguntó Yuzu.

-No, no voy a trabajar. Rukia regresa de Italia, así que iré a recogerla al aeropuerto.

-No te parece un poco deprimente ir a recogerla en el tren… deberías pedirle el auto prestado el auto al viejo.- le dijo Karin mientras cambiaba los canales de la televisión.

Isshin saco la cabeza de la cocina –Nunca! Ichigo no tiene licencia y estoy seguro que como inútil que es no sabe conducir.

Ichigo le arrojo la sandalia que llevaba dándole justo en la cara –Claro que sé conducir! Y no te preocupes! Pensaba alquilar un auto y para tu mayor información si tengo una licencia! Renji me llevo hace cuatro meses a sacarla… viejo idiota.

Isshin recogió la sandalia y la lanzo de regreso. Ichigo la atrapó en el aire, pero después las llaves del auto le dieron justo en la nariz. –Ya que no eres tan inútil entonces si te permitiré que te lo lleves. –Le dijo Isshin con una sonrisa mientras regresaba a la cocina.- Mejor usa el dinero del alquiler para llevarla a un lugar bonito para comer.- Agregó.

Sus hijos se quedaron sonriendo. Ichigo salió de la casa y tomando el Toyota Camry de Isshin se dirigió al aeropuerto. En el aeropuerto tal como Urahara le había dicho la gente de seguridad lo dejo pasar hasta la sala donde Rukia desabordaría. Mientras caminaba entre las tiendas pensó "Será mejor que le compre algunas flores… que flores le gustaran?". Siguió caminando cuando vio justo lo que necesitaba, un estante con flores. Se acerco y comenzó a ojear entre ellas buscando las mejores. Buscaba algo con tonos violetas. Entonces lo encontró. Un bouquet de tulipanes amarillos con iris violeta adornados con un pequeño osito violeta tierno que abrazaba el bouquet. Lo tomó y pagó por él.

Miro a su reloj, aun tenía 15 minutos antes de que Rukia llegara. Encontró la sala donde ella llegaría. La gente que esperaba por el próximo vuelo estaba sentada allí. Escaneando entre la gente una figura conocida capturo su mirada. "Su hermano" pensó cuando vio a Byakuya arrecostado en un pilar. Llevaba una bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello y un saco negro con camisa blanca y jeans desteñidos de azul claro. Ichigo camino con dirección a Byakuya.

Byakuya notó que alguien es acercaba, se paró bien y regreso a ver con indiferencia a Ichigo.

-Hola Byakuya- le dijo de lo más casual.

A Byakuya le dio un tick en la pestaña "Lo hizo otra vez" pensó. "Pero no tengo ánimos de discutir con este muchacho". – Buenos días señor Kurosaki- le respondió Byakuya.- Qué lo trae al aeropuerto? Acaso viajará a algún lugar- entonces se fijo en la identificación que llevaba en su saco y en las flores que sostenía en una mano.- Esta recibiendo a alguien supongo…

-Si. Vine a ver a…- le respondió. Cuando Rukia le salto encima amarrándolo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello. No se habían dado cuenta del momento en que la gente de primera clase había comenzado a desabordar.

Tan pronto como habían aterrizado Rukia se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad. Rangiku se había sorprendido. Era la primera vez que miraba tan vivida a la chica de los dos días que habían pasado juntas, primero en Venecia después del photoshot y luego en Frankfurt mientras hacían su conexión. Rukia había corrido a la salida prácticamente y cuando lo vio parado hablando con alguien corrido hasta él con toda la emoción que había guardado en su corazón. Iban a estar juntos, correctamente como debió a ver sido desde el comienzo. Salto sobre él cuando la distancia entre ellos era lo suficientemente reducida.

Al recibir el peso de Rukia perdió un poco el balance, pero logró recuperar equilibrio para no caer. Riéndose amarro sus brazos alrededor de Rukia –Puedo tomar esto como que me extrañaste?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tu qué crees?- le dijo esta también con una sonrisa. Entonces mientras sentía una mirada clavada en ella se regreso a ver al lugar de donde esta sensación venia. Byakuya parado frente a ella la miraba con sorpresa dentro de lo que cambia del inexpresivo de su hermano. Rukia abrió los ojos como platos.-Byakuya!- grito. Se puso roja como tomate y se bajo de Ichigo. –Hermano! Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

-Qué no es obvio… viene a recogerte… pero creo que ya alguien más había hecho esos planes.- dijo mientras clavaba sus ojos en Ichigo. Los ojos eran fríos y punzantes, Ichigo sentía un escalofrió pasarle por todo el cuerpo mientras miraba a aquel hombre serio frente a ellos. –Los invito a comer algo. Debes tener hambre, Rukia.- dijo Byakuya mientras caminaba al lado de ellos.

-Es siempre así de serio?- le preguntó Ichigo a Rukia en un murmulló.

Esta le contesto en susurros también –Si… ha sido así desde que tenía 16 años, creo que lo heredo de mi abuelo…- luego vio las flores que Ichigo llevaba en la mano.- Son para mí?- le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ichigo se había olvidado por un momento de las flores que había comprado- Sí, como me dijiste que el violeta era tu color favorito… pensé que te gustarían.

Ella las tomó y con una gran sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos las acerco a su rostro para oler los iris- Me encantan- le dijo. Este le sonrió.

Byakuya se detuvo por un momento e hizo un sonido con su garganta como si la estuviera aclarando.- Nos vamos?- les preguntó. Los chicos dieron un pequeño brinquito en su lugar, se tomaron las manos y comenzaron a caminar detrás de él.

Pronto encontraron un café restaurante allí mismo dentro del aeropuerto. Rukia se sentó al lado de Ichigo y Byakuya se sentó frente a ellos. Rukia y Byakuya abrieron sus menús, pero Ichigo no lo hizo. Byakuya lo notó y dijo –Puedes pedir lo que quieras, no tienes porque sentirte apenado. Obviamente eres parte de la familia momentáneamente- dijo mientras miraba de reojo las manos de Ichigo y Rukia entrelazadas casi por debajo de la mesa.

"Momentáneamente?" pensó un poco molesta Rukia, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Pero no fue lo mismo con Ichigo- A qué se refiere con momentáneamente?- le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Byakuya cerró el menú –Obviamente usted es muy joven para buscar algo serio con Rukia. Cuál es su edad? 19? 20 años?- le preguntó.

-Hermano!- dijo Rukia que no le gustaba como se estaban poniendo las cosas.

-Tengo 17… casi 18…- le dijo.

Byakuya dejo escapar un suspiro –Que estabas pensando Rukia…- dijo suavemente.

A Rukia se le escapo una mirada que si fueran balas sus ojos hubiesen matado a su hermano allí en ese momento. Iba a abrir la boca cuando de nuevo Ichigo interrumpió.

-Puede que aún sea muy joven, pero eso no quiere decir que no sé qué es lo que quiero.- le dijo decidido y con un tono serio.

Byakuya volvió a levantar la mirada ahora interesado – Y sé puede saber qué es lo que quiere, señor Kurosaki?- le preguntó.

-Hacer a Rukia feliz- le dijo sin agregar nada más. La intensidad de los ojos de Ichigo sorprendió a Byakuya.

Rukia se puso roja al instante 'Hacer a Rukia feliz' resonó en su mente mientras su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho. Sentía como si se derritiera en ese asiento. Su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando por un segundo le pareció como si una pequeña curva que simulara una sonrisa en la boca de su hermano viniera y se fuera mientras este decía.

-Muy bien.

"Sonrió?... mi hermano sonrió?" se preguntó mientras una sonrisa le invadía el rostro. La mesera llego al momento para tomar sus órdenes.

-Es hora de ordenar- dijo Byakuya regresando a su expresión seria de antes. Un poco frustrado al no recibir respuesta de Byakuya, Ichigo tomo su menú y decidió que quería comer.

Viendo a Ichigo y luego a Byakuya, Rukia rió. Se llevarían bien un futuro. Ella tenía la sensación que si lo harían. Después de ordenar lo que querían la mesera los dejo solos. Ichigo comenzó a preguntarle a Rukia acerca de su viaje. Esta le describía emocionada todas las cosas que había visto en Venecia y lo maravillosa que era la gente de Italia. Ichigo la escuchaba interesado y con una sonrisa en su rostro. Byakuya los observaba en silencio. Sonreía para si sin que ellos lo notaran, hace mucho tiempo no había visto tanta vida en los ojos de Rukia. Ichigo parecía traer lo mejor de ella y aunque no conocía en realidad a Ichigo al verlos juntos miraba una cierta luz en los ojos del muchacho que le parecía cálida. La mesera llego después de un rato con la comida y cuando Rukia agarró el tenedor y el cuchillo para comer entonces Byakuya vio el anillo que ella llevaba en el dedo.

"No puede ser…" Byakuya abrió los ojos como platos y por unos segundos dejo de respirar por la impresión mientras una gota de sudor le bajaba por la sien. Se puso pálido como papel y quieto, recuerdos de un anillo idéntico vinieron a su memoria. "Es el mismo anillo…" pensó.

Rukia notó la cara de Byakuya.- Pasa algo?- le preguntó.

Byakuya bajo la mirada y comenzó a comer- No nada…- dijo y no agregó nada más.

Rukia parpadeo y regreso su atención a Ichigo y su comida.



Orihime se arreglaba el cabello en una cola alta mientras miraba los cuadernos que ella y Tatsuki habían usado la noche anterior. –Vaya no puedo creer que hayan avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo.- dijo mientras recordaba cómo le había ayudado a Tatsuki estudiar para su examen de cálculo. Termino de agarrarse el cabello y regreso a ver a su reloj de mano. Ya eran las 12:15 pm. –Será mejor que le llame a Renji para ver si aún viene.- Camino hasta el desayunador de la cocina donde tenía su celular y le marco a Renji.

Renji iba en su bicicleta montañesa. Ya estaba cerca del apartamento de Orihime cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se detuvo para responderlo. –Halo, Inoue?

-Buenos días Renji!- le dijo Orihime.

-Ya estoy cerca de tu apartamento. Nos vemos al final de las escaleras?- le pregunto.

-Bien! Ahora voy a bajar.- colgó el teléfono y corrió por su bolso de muñeco. Puso el celular adentro y corrió a la puerta. Como Nemu le había dicho la noche anterior, la bicicleta estaba frente a su puerta. La agarro del manubrio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Enfrente de su apartamento vio a las calles a sus lados y allí venia Renji.

Renji paro su bicicleta al lado de ella. –Ho… la…- estaba agitado, había ido lo más rápido que podía las últimas cuadras para llegar justo cuando Orihime saliera de su apartamento y lo había logrado.

-Renji, te viniste todo el camino desde tu casa en bicicleta?- le preguntó sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos como botellas.

Renji dio una gran respiro y después lo dejo salir- Si. Hace un hermoso día así que quise aprovecharlo.

-Wow! Si que eres atlético!- le dijo Orihime mientras daba pequeños aplausos.

Él le sonrió. Regreso a sentarse en la bicicleta –Nos vamos?- le pregunto.

-Si!- le contesto entusiasmada y se subió en la bicicleta. Los dos pedalearon alejándose del edificio.

-A donde quiere ir?- le pregunto Renji.

-Primero vamos al rio y no sé si quieres ir a un parque que hay por aquí cerca después de eso- le dijo.

-Tú eres la que conoce este vecindario así que donde tú quieras- le dijo.

-Bien!- le dijo y pedaleo con todo lo que tenia para luego soltar el manubrio y extender los brazos a los lados.- Estoy volando!- le dijo.

Renji dejo salir una risa dulce y pedaleo para alcanzarla.



Ya saliendo del aeropuerto Rukia e Ichigo caminaban agarrados de las manos al lado de Byakuya.

-Quieres que los lleve a tu apartamento?- le preguntó a Rukia.

-No tienes porque molestarte, yo vine en auto y pensaba llevarla yo mismo- le dijo sacando las llaves del auto de su padre y mostrándoselas.

Rukia le dio un codazo haciéndolo que se inclinara un poco. Ella le agarro de la camisa y le murmuro- Qué te he dicho que le tutes?

-Muy bien, entonces creo que me voy- dijo Byakuya acercándose a ellos y extendiéndole la mano a Ichigo. Ichigo se paro recto y le tomó la mano.- Espero que cumplas lo que dijiste y hagas a Rukia feliz.- le dijo serio. Rukia se enterneció del gesto de su hermano. Sabía que él se preocupaba mucho por ella aunque rara vez lo expresará.

Ichigo sonrió y le dijo- No te preocupes. Déjalo en mis manos Byakuya.

-Byakuya?- le dijo y le apretó fuertemente la mano hasta hacer a Ichigo doblarse un poco del dolor. Ichigo hizo una mueca pero no dejo de apretar. No se dejaría ganar.

Rukia dejo escapar un suspiro. "Parecen niños pequeños" pensó.

Byakuya le dejo ir la mano y sin decir nada se alejo de ellos. Ichigo se sobó la mano.

-Cuando me vas a hacer caso acerca de no llamarlo por su nombre?

-Pero no veo cual sea el problema…- le dijo.

Ella suspiro de nuevo- Vámonos. Hace un lindo día como para pasarlo metidos en el aeropuerto.

-Que quieres hacer?- le preguntó mientras volvía a tomarle la mano.

A ella le gustaba esa sensación.- Pues tengo ganas como… de ir a un parque. Hace tiempo que no lo hago.- le dijo con una sonrisa y acercándose más al brazo de él.

A Ichigo le gusto el gesto. Sonriendo le apretó la mano.- Bueno, hay un parque muy bonito en mi vecindario. Te llevaré allí.- dijo y se fueron en busca del auto de Isshin.



Ya en su auto Byakuya estaba reclinado en el hablando por teléfono.

-Estas seguro?- se escucho la voz de Yoruichi al otro lado del auricular.

-Si, las mismas flores, diamantes rosa, blancos y negro. El diseño era algo diferente, pero definitivamente Aizen se lo dio.- le dijo.

-Entonces era igual que el de Hikifune… le preguntaste si paso algo en Italia?

-No, estaba acompañada… creo que tiene una relación con el vocalista de ese grupo nuevo de Urahara.

Yoruichi se sorprendió. De cierta manera le había molestado escuchar eso. Había llegado a tomarles mucho cariño a los chicos y aunque también quería mucho a Rukia no sabía que pensar. Si Rukia tenía algo con Aizen, no era justo que jugará con los sentimientos de Ichigo. –Pero y Aizen?

Byakuya lo detecto.- Tranquilízate Yoruichi. Creo que este muchacho es lo mejor que le puede pasar a Rukia. Ella se miraba muy feliz y los dos lucían enamorados.

Yoruichi dio un suspiro. Se paso la mano por la frente- Tienes razón… después de todo conozco a Rukia desde niña. Ella e Ichigo son perfectos. Sólo que me dolería ver sufrir a alguno de esos muchachos.

Byakuya sonrió. Después de todo ella siempre había tenido ese instinto casi maternal en ella. Siempre protectora. –No pasará nada. Confiemos en que ese anillo fue una casualidad nada más.

-Eso esperemos- dijo ella viendo por la ventana de su oficina. Llevaba una camisa flamenco beige con cierto tono dorado con una falda negra pegada hasta la rodilla con una pequeña abertura a la altura de las rodillas. –Bueno, ahora tengo que dejar. Tengo reunión con Soi Fong para discutir los presupuestos.

-Salúdale de mi parte- le dijo

-Ahhhh, nos está naciendo algo de cariño por Soi Fong?- le pregunto burlista.

Él sólo dijo que no con la cabeza – Sabes que no te seguiré la corriente como lo hace ella.

-Cierto… se me olvido que te has vuelto aburrido. Pero aprovecharé esto para hacerle pasar un mal momento a ella- dijo levantando una carpeta.

-Como quieras- le dijo y le colgó.

Ella se rió. – Aunque no lo acepte siente un poco de cariño por esa tonta- dijo con una cierta mirada de cariño en sus ojos y salió del cuarto.



En el auto de Isshin, Ichigo y Rukia hablaban mientras Ichigo manejaba. Los dos se miraban vividos y felices.

-Así que tu padre te presto el auto, que lindo de su parte!- le dijo.

-Yo no diría eso si abrieras el guantero.- le dijo con una cierta risa en su tono.

-Que hay en el guantero?- dijo mientras estiraba la mano para abrirlo.

-No!- grito Ichigo.

Con cara de asco y llena de impresión Rukia volvió a cerrar el guantero. –Como es posible que un doctor tenga eso allí?!- se tapo la boca para evitar vomitar.

-No me lo preguntes a mí! Creo que cuando come en el auto nunca recuerda sacarlo de allí- le dijo aun riendo por la cara de Rukia.

Ella hizo una mueca y decidió olvidar lo que recién había visto. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y se puso un mechón detrás de la oreja. Fue cuando Ichigo notó el anillo que llevaba. Era definitivamente diferente al anillo de compromiso que ella llevaba antes. –Lindo anillo.- le dijo.

Rukia sintió como si le brincará el corazón. Se había olvidado que llevaba el anillo que Aizen le regalo durante su viaje a Italia. Se sintió un poco mal al llevarlo. Le pasó el dedo por encima y le dijo- Gracias. Me lo regalo un amigo- le dijo. "Es lo que es… el anillo que me dio un amigo, aunque Aizen no me lo haya dado con esas intenciones… es todo lo que es…" se dijo mentalmente a si misma.

-Va contigo… las flores y los colores es como si transmitieran la melancolía, la fuerza y la energía que tu tienes.- le dijo.- Me hubiera justado ser yo quien te lo diera.- le dijo.

Ella le sonrió y le agarro la mano que tenía sobre los cambios.-Si me lo preguntas, prefiero mil veces esto. Estar contigo y ser feliz es el mejor regalo que alguien me puede dar.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Él le sonrió de regreso. –Y esa sonrisa es el mejor regalo que yo puedo recibir.

Ella le dio una sonrisa más grande. Él comenzó a mover el carro para parquearse. –Ya llegamos.- le dijo. Ya estaban en el parque.

Ella vio emocionada. Niños jugando, gente caminando con sus perros. Algunos corriendo alrededor del parque. Se bajo del auto y camino hasta donde Ichigo. Los dos se abrazaron y por primera vez en ese día, los dos estaban solos. Ichigo le levantó el rostro, agarrándole la barbilla y juntando los labios se dieron un beso lleno de ternura. Rukia abrió un poco la boca para dejar pasar la lengua de Ichigo, este noto la el gesto y lo siguió. Luego se separaron.

-Hay niños viendo. No deberíamos hacer esto aquí- le dijo ella entre risas.

-No me tientes entonces- le contesto dándole pequeños besos en la boca. Se separaron y caminaron hacia adentro del parque.



Luego de pasar por el rio y de tomar un break para comprar helados, Renji y Orihime se dirigieron al parque cerca del edificio de Orihime. Llegaron agitados hasta la entrada y luego se bajaron. Caminaron hasta una banca y allí los dos se sentaron.

- Estas en mejor forma de lo que esperaba- le dijo Renji.

Ella respirando agitada.- Pero nunca como Renji… después de todo llegaste hasta mi apartamento desde tu casa y luego hasta acá conmigo.- le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Respirando entrecortado y en tomando todo el aire posible los dos querían recuperar el aliento. Orihime levanto la vista, frente a ellos estaban los juegos para niños. Hace tiempo que no iba a ese lugar. Se levantó y camino hacia allí. Renji la siguió con la vista. "Solía venir con Sora aquí" pensó y recordó algunas de las veces que su hermano la había llevado a ese parque durante su niñez. Regreso a ver a los culumpios y con una gran sonrisa regreso a ver a Renji.- Renji!- le grito para llamarle la atención y levantando su brazo.-Ven acá!

Él se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta donde ella. Ella corrió hasta donde él y lo jalo hasta un punto justo frente a uno de los culumpios. –Párate aquí… y no te muevas.- le dijo, luego corrió de regreso al culumpio y mientras lo hacía le dijo entre pequeñas risas- pase, lo que pase no te muevas.

-Pase, lo que pase?- se preguntó.- Qué estas planeando hacer?- le preguntó ahora preocupado.

Ella se sentó en uno los asientos y comenzó a mecerse fuertemente. Reía como una niña todo el tiempo. Renji disfrutaba al verla así, tan vivida e inocente como siempre. Luego noto los sonidos que salían del culumpio.

-Hey ten cuidado! Eso es para niños!- le dijo preocupado y dando unos pasos para adelante.

-Quédate allí!- le dijo Orihime.- Tienes que atraparme como lo hacía Sora cuando era una niña.- agregó mientras se paraba en el culumpio. Estaba llegando impresionantemente alto. Cuando el culumpio se fue para el frente ella salto con todas sus energías.

Renji corrió para atraparla –Estas loca!- le grito mientras la agarraba de la cintura. Con algunas maromas logró mantener el equilibrio para que no cayeran al suelo. Ella se estaba riendo como niña. Renji comenzó a dar vueltas en ese lugar y ella se agarró fuertemente de sus hombros. Los dos reían con todas sus fuerzas. La levanto en el aire con sus manos debajo de las axilas de Orihime y comenzó a dar vueltas más lentamente. Se detuvo y la quedo viendo su rostro. Ella tenía los ojos apretados y reía con todas sus energías. No se parecía en nada con la muchacha triste de la noche anterior.

Orihime abrió los ojos y lo vio directo a los suyos. Allí por un momento se perdió en esos ojos oscuros y profundos, más que el color y la profundidad, el sentimiento reflejados en ellos fue lo que la dejo sin aliento. Orihime nunca había visto tanta dulzura y cariño. La hizo sentirse querida y deseada al mismo tiempo. Renji comenzó a bajarla lentamente siempre manteniéndola cercana a su cuerpo. Ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente al igual que él. De repente los dos sintieron la necesidad de besarse.

A pocos metros de donde estaban Rukia e Ichigo caminaban agarrados de la mano. Desde donde estaba Rukia vio a Renji y Orihime. Al momento le pareció reconocerlos. Al momento Rukia se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "Pensé que ella sentía algo por Ichigo, pero supongo que estaba equivocada." Pensó, se sentía mejor. –Oye Ichigo. Esos no son tus amigos- le dijo.

-Donde?- preguntó Ichigo y regreso a ver a Renji bajando a Orihime del aire. –Oi! Renji! Inoue!- les grito.

Rukia le jalo el brazo para que se detuviera de salir corriendo.- Qué no te das cuenta de lo que estaba pasando!?- le gritó.

Renji y Orihime abrieron los ojos y voltearon a ver. Los dos vieron a Ichigo y Rukia. Ella parecía molesta mientras que él lucia confundido.

-De que hablas?- le dijo él.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y con las manos levantadas a medio cuerpo y abiertas moviendo los dedos - En serio no te diste cuenta!?- le preguntó. Dio un gran suspiro y regreso a ver a los dos chicos que se habían separado y ahora caminaban hacia ellos.- Supongo que es muy tarde todas maneras…- le dijo.

Él se rasco la cabeza. En realidad no entendía de lo que Rukia estaba hablando. Para él no había pasado nada del otro mundo. A Orihime siempre le había gustado jugar como niña y era natural que estuviera con Renji quien quería… entonces le golpeo. Se dio un golpe en la frente "Mierda! Renji me va a matar" pensó.

Y en realidad su amigo que caminaba detrás de una Orihime sonrojada hacia donde ellos tenía una cara de pocos amigos y pensaba "Por esta si te voy a matar Ichigo… mira que tienes tino…".

Con una risa nerviosa Orihime los saludo.- Buenas tardes Kurosaki…- se quedó en el aire y viendo directamente a Rukia "Si que es hermosa" pensó cuando la vio más de cerca.

-Oi Ichigo- dijo Renji, también posando sus ojos sobre Rukia. –Vaya, no del todo mal…- se le escapo. Se tapo la boca pero los dos, Ichigo y Rukia lo quedaron viendo mal.

Rukia ignoro lo que había pasado y extendiendo la mano se presento a Renji –Rukia Kuchiki.

-Renji Abarai- le contestó agarrándole la mano- parece que eres más enana de lo que yo creía.- Volvió a decir sin pensar. A Ichigo se le escapo una carcajada.

Rukia puso cara de enojada y le apretó la mano fuerte.- A quien le dices enana? – le pregunto entre dientes. Este se sorprendió del gesto y la fuerza de la pequeña. Jalo la mano hacia si. Rukia se volteo hacia donde Orihime. – Rukia Kuchiki- le dijo con una reverencia y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mucho gusto, Orihime Inoue.- le contesto Inoue con una reverencia también y con una media sonrisa.

-Oi, porqué me apretaste la mano así?- le preguntó Renji aun sobándose la mano. –Supuestamente, no debes ser débil y delicada?- le dijo con tono medio sarcástico.

Rukia apretó el puño- Quieres que te enseñe débil y delicada?- le dijo una vena le saltaba de la frente. Ichigo se moría de la risa al ver a su novia reaccionar de esa manera con su amigo. Ella se regreso a ver a Ichigo – Y tú de que te ríes?!- le dijo a Ichigo que no pudo evitar reírse más. Una pelota de baseball le llego a los pies a Rukia lo que la distrajo. Se agacho a recogerla.

-Oiga señora!- le grito un joven de unos 11 años desde el otro lado de los juegos donde había una cancha de múltiples usos.

-Yo?- le señalo a si misma Rukia.

-Si! Le puede decir a su esposo que me pase la pelota por favor?- le grito desde donde estaba.

"Me dijo señora" pensó Rukia. –Esposo?- dijo en vos alta.

-Si, el señor del cabello clorado!- le grito.

Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojaron al momento. Renji no pudo aguantar la risa y estallo. Se agarraba el estomago mientras reía con todo lo que tenia. Encontrarse con Ichigo y su novia no había sido tan malo después de todo.

-Si quieres puedes darme la pelota a mí, Ichigo nunca ha jugado baseball y probablemente mandará la pelota lejos del niño- dijo Renji con un tono y gesto sarcástico.

Ichigo hizo una mueca – No soy tan malo…

-No te preocupes… yo misma puedo hacerlo- dijo Rukia mientras se ponía en una posición típica de un pitcher. La pelota voló hasta donde el niño en una velocidad y con una fuerza impresionante. Ichigo y Renji se quedaron impresionados cuando vieron que en cuestión de segundos Rukia había hecho un lanzamiento perfecto como de profesional.

-Co… co… co… mo… como hicistes eso?- le preguntó Renji aun incrédulo de lo que había visto pasar frente a él. "Como es posible que una modelo lance de esa manera?" se preguntó a si mismo.

Rukia les vio la cara y con una sonrisa de seguridad dijo- Impresionante, no? Quien diría que esta pequeña mujer era la capitana del equipo de softball en su highschool, no?

Él niño abrió los ojos como pelotas, nunca había visto a alguien lanzar así y menos a una mujer –Wow, señora! Nunca había visto a alguien tirar la pelota de esa manera!

Un señor que parecía estar con los jóvenes se acercó al niño, también impresionado con el lanzamiento de Rukia se quedo parado al lado del niño. Regreso a verlos- Oi! Ustedes! Les interesaría jugar con nosotros hoy? Estoy entrenando a los chicos para el campeonato de la ciudad, así que nos ayudaría mucho jugar con personas que saben!- les dijo en vos alta para que lo pudieran escuchar.

Ellos se voltearon a ver el uno al otro.

-Por favor!- les dijo el señor dando una reverencia.

-A mi no me molestaría jugar- dijo Rukia volteando hacia Ichigo.- Me traería viejos recuerdos.

-Pero puedes jugar en esos zapatos?- le pregunto este preocupado.

Ella regreso a ver hacia sus ballerina flats negros decorados con cristales también negros.- Uhmmm, claro… no veo el problema.- le dijo.

Ichigo volteo a ver a Renji y Orihime. –No sé viejo… donde ponemos las bicicletas…- le dijo Renji.

Rukia puso una cara de picara mientras dejaba una sonrisa invadirle el rostro- Lo que tienes es miedo de perder contra una modelo…- le dijo burlista.

Renji frunció el ceño y volteándola a ver grito- Tú nunca me ganarías ni en un millón de años!!!

-A ver… demuéstralo entonces.- dijo está cruzando los brazos.

-Bien!... Señor vamos a jugar, pero tiene que poner a este pigmeo en el equipo contrario al mío!!- le grito Renji al señor señalando hacia Rukia.

-A quien le llamas pigmeo?!- le gritó Rukia mientras le daba una patada en las canillas.

Ichigo y Orihime sólo se reían de Rukia y Renji. –Tienes problemas si nos quedamos jugando?- le pregunto Ichigo regresando a ver a Orihime.

-Supongo que no. No tengo nada que hacer después de regresar a casa.- dijo poniéndose el dedo sobre la boca.

Así todos decidieron que jugarían. Se fueron a jugar con los jóvenes. Cuando les preguntaron como querían dividirse en los equipos, Rukia le dijo que lo más justo sería que Ichigo, Renji y Orihime se fueran al equipo que jugaría en su contra. Por supuesto Renji le aseguró a Rukia que se arrepentiría. Entre desafíos y risas los jóvenes jugaron con los niños por el resto de la tarde. Al final del juego el equipo donde Ichigo y los otros estaban gano en contra del equipo de Rukia.

Mientras caminaban hacia donde Renji y Orihime habían dejado las bicicletas. –Parece que al final no fue ninguna ventaja el que jugaras con el otro equipo. Aún así ganamos!- Renji se burlaba de Rukia.

Rukia se rio –Bueno, pero aún así no recuerdo que hayas podido batear ninguno de mis picheos.

Renji se lanzó a las carcajadas. Ichigo comenzó a reír. –Hey, hey… ustedes dos se están llevando demasiado bien. Me pondré celoso.- dijo mientras abrazaba por detrás y le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ella le abrazo los brazos y sonrió. Orihime miro hacia otro lado para no ver a los dos chicos frente a ella. Nadie lo notó.

-Bueno, sólo digamos que la señorita modelo no es tan delicada como lo esperaba.- le dijo.

Rukia le sonrió – Bueno, tomaré eso como un cumplido.

-Ya quiero ir a casa- dijo Orihime triste desde las bicicletas. Los otros no se habían dado cuenta cuando esta se alejo. –Estoy cansada- agrego apartando la mirada.

Renji notó el tono de tristeza en la vos. "Como pude ser tan insensible. Debe haber sido duro para ella verlos juntos todo este tiempo… sólo pensé que tal vez…" pensó un poco decepcionado. –Ya oíste viejo. Nos vamos. Un gusto conocerte Rukia.- dijo por ultimo mientras le extendía la mano a Rukia.

Rukia le tomo la mano y le sonrió- Igualmente Renji.- le dijo.

Ichigo levanto una ceja.- Llamándose por el nombre eh? Supongo que se cayeron bien entonces.- dijo en tratando de sonar celoso, pero en realidad estaba contento que Rukia y sus amigos interactuaran bien.

-Celoso viejo?- le dijo Renji.

-De ti? Naaaaaaaaaaaah…- se volteo a ver a Orihime.- Tu tienes diferentes gustos a los míos.- dijo no muy alto para que Orihime no lo escuchara.

-Eso es verdad- dijo y luego comenzó a caminar hacia donde Orihime.

-Buenas noches- les dijo Orihime desde donde estaba y dio una reverencia. Luego ella y Renji se montaron en sus bicicletas y se alejaron del parque.

Ichigo regreso a ver a Rukia- Ahora que quieres hacer? Supongo que tal vez comprar zapatos nuevos.- le dijo volteando a ver a los zapatos de Rukia que estaban casi destrozados.

-Si no pueden aguantar un pequeño juego entonces mejor botarlos… aunque sean Kenneth Cole.- dijo ella volteando a ver sus zapatos también. Luego regresando a ver a Ichigo se acerco lentamente a él y amarro sus abrazos alrededor de su cuello.- Creo que preferiría recibir mi respectiva bienvenida.- le dijo y le dijo un beso en el cuello que mando escalofríos por todo el cuerpo de Ichigo. Ichigo movió su cabeza para un lado para darle más espacio para que jugara con él. Ella se rio.- Supongo que te gusta…- le dijo y siguió haciéndolo.

Ichigo dejo escapar un sonido parecido a un rugido de lo profundo de su garganta al momento que ella llego a donde el cuello se unía con el hombro. –Creo que es mejor que vayamos a tu apartamento si quieres continuar con esto… de otra manera no podré controlarme y nos llevaran presos- Ichigo la agarro de la cintura y la separo de su cuello.

Ella se rió- Muy bien. Entonces vamos a mi apartamento.



Orihime y Renji estaban cerca del edificio de Orihime. El viaje había sido callado y la energía que Orihime tenía antes se había marchado. Renji sabia las razones. En el camino se había preguntado múltiples veces si sería buena idea hablar con ella para distraerla de lo que había pasado, pero todas las veces se había contestado a si mismo "Si quisiera hablar lo haría… tal vez quiere estar sola".

Cuando llegaron a la parte de abajo del edificio Orihime se bajo de su bicicleta y escondiendo sus ojos entre su flequillo le hablo a Renji- Hey Renji, qué te pareció Rukia? Es hermosa y muy inteligente, no?- la inseguridad de Orihime era evidente en el tono de su vos.

-Y eso qué?- le dijo siendo casi grosero. No le gustaba cuando ella hablaba de esa manera. En realidad casi lo repudiaba.

Y poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro, llena de dulzura y mezclada con amargura y alegría añadió –Que estoy feliz por él. Feliz que encontró una persona que lo complementa. Creo que en verdad puede ser feliz con ella.- le dijo regresándolo a ver.

Renji abrió los como platos. Nunca había esperado esa respuesta. Sin agregar nada Orihime intentó subir las escaleras con la bicicleta, pero sólo logro tropezarse consigo misma. Iba a ponerse a llorar al sentirse estúpida e inútil y al pensar que como alguien la iba a escoger sobre alguien como Rukia, cuando sintió que alguien tomaba la bicicleta de sus manos. Levanto los ojos y vio a Renji ponerse la bicicleta sobre el hombro. –Vamos, esto no es algo que una chica deba hacer cuando un caballero esta cerca. –Con eso comenzó a subir las escaleras.

-Renji!- Orihime se levanto.

Él regreso a verla. –No vienes?- le pregunto.

Ella le sonrió, dijo que si con la cabeza y camino detrás de él. Cuando llegaron a la puerta Renji regreso a verla- Quieres que la deje aquí?- le preguntó.

-No, la pondré adentro. Me sentiría muy mal si alguien la toma- abrió la puerta y le hizo una señal a Renji para que pasara.

Este entro y puso la bicicleta en el suelo. Ella cerró la puerta después de entrar y tiro la cartera que llevaba a un lado. –Quieres algo de té?

Él regreso a verla- Seguro- le respondió. Luego comenzó a ver hacia los lados. Era la primera vez que estaba en el apartamento de Orihime. Era un cuarto sencillo. Pareces amarillas, alfombra azul, una mesa en medio de la sala, lo que parecía ser una alfombra colgada de la pared. Las extrañas decoraciones y lo limpio que estaba le hacían pensar en ella al momento. Seguro se reconocía que era su apartamento. Se sentó en una de las matas en el suelo cercanas a la mesa. Ella camino hasta la cocina y puso el agua a calentar. Entonces él noto que había unos cuadernos en la mesa. –Qué es esto?- preguntó levantando uno de los cuadernos.

Ella regreso a verlo.- Ahhh, esas son las notas que tomamos anoche con Tatsuki mientras estudiábamos para los exámenes del trimestre.- le dijo mientras seguía haciendo el té.

-Pero no necesitas estudiar- le dijo.

-Si, pero no quiero que mi cerebro se oxide. Además, educación es algo que no trae mal pero que nos da ventajas y es 'cool' no te parece? Puedo ser como Natalie Portman, sacare mi PhD en Harvard y seguiré siendo una artista famosa. Sería divertido.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa con el té y unos 'cup cakes'.

-'Cup cakes'?

-Si, los hicimos con Tatsuki mientras estudiábamos. Estos los hizo Tatsuki sólo con chocolate pero los míos son de zanahoria rellenos de chocolate! Tienes que probarlos!- le dijo poniendo las cosas en la mesa.

-Creo que prefiero quedarme con simple chocolate- dijo este mientras Orihime le pasaba su té.

-Que aburrido Renji- le dijo ella riéndose y dándole uno de los 'cup cakes' que Tatsuki había preparado. Mientras tomaban el té hablaron de muchas cosas, nada que tuviera que ver con esa tarde. Él le preguntaba de su vida sola después de la muerte de su hermano. Ella le preguntaba de la relación que tenía con su hermana. Aunque se conocían de dos años, muy pocas veces habían tenido el chance de hablar a solas y conocer más detalles de la vida de cada uno. Orihime se sentía muy bien, podía ser ella misma, sin mentiras, sin ocultar nada, el hombre frente a ella sabía todo de ella y siempre la apoyaba, sin reclamos ni reproches. Era muy dulce y esa dulzura poco a poco estaba llenando su corazón.

Ella le dio una mordida a su 'cup cake' para sacarse esa clase de pensamientos de la cabeza "Es Renji… sólo somos amigos… eso es todo amigos…" se dijo a si misma. El relleno del cup cake se salió por la mordida y se le rego un poco en la boca y barbilla.- Hay, siempre me pasa esto.- dijo y se iba a levantar para ir por una servilleta.

-Espera- le dijo Renji y con su dedo gordo le limpio la barbilla hasta el labio, rosándolo suavemente. Al sentir el dedo calloso de Renji pasar suavemente por su labio se sonrojo y sintió como su respiración se detenía. Renji chupo el chocolate que tenía en su dedo sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Sin notar como ni cuando los dos comenzaron a mover sus torsos el uno hacia el otro, acercando sus rostros lentamente. Los dos cerraron los ojos y así sin decir nada y sin entender como, se besaron dulce y suavemente. Renji movió las manos lentamente poniéndolas alrededor de la cara de Orihime, moviendo sus dedos le sobaban sus mejillas mientras con su cuerpo la empujaba para estar los dos acostados.

Ella acostada y el agachado sobre sus rodillas el beso se hizo más intenso. Ella abrió la boca al mismo tiempo que él lo hizo. Las manos de Renji comenzaron a bajar desde donde estaban. Viajando por sus hombros hasta encontrar sus senos. Grandes y suaves, eran todo y más de lo que él esperaba. Al sentir la lengua de Renji entrar en la suya y las manos de Renji sobre sus senos fue cuando la golpeo lo que estaba pasando. Abrió los ojos como platos mientras pensaba "Estoy besando a Renji! Y él me está besando a mí!" un grito en su interior. Moviendo la cabeza rápidamente hacia un lado los labios de los jóvenes se separaron. –No Renji… no debemos hacer esto…

Renji abrió los ojos como platos. "Demonios, porque la hice acostarse? Por qué le toque los senos? Debe pensar que quiero aprovecharme de ella! Demonios! Soy un estúpido!" se grito a si mismo. Se quito de encima de ella. –Lo siento… en realidad lo siento. No volverá a pasar.- le dijo y se levanto de golpe. –Es mejor que me vaya.- Renji salió del apartamento de Orihime sin voltear atrás.

Ella se levantó, quería gritarle que todo estaba bien. Que su amistad no iba a cambiar, pero estaba confundida. Lo que había sentido mientras se besaban no era el cariño que uno sentía por un amigo. Pero todavía sentía algo por Ichigo. Hasta esa tarde se había muerto de los celos al verlo con su novia. Estaba confundida. "No puedo enamorarme de alguien hasta que los sentimientos por otra persona mueran completamente, no?" se pregunto a si misma. "Entonces que es esto que siento por Renji? Que es lo que todavía siento por Ichigo?" se puso las manos sobre el cabello y se apretó algunos mechones que había atrapado entre sus dedos. –Tengo que darme un baño después del baño estaré mejor- le dijo a si misma y se levanto de la mesa.



Ichigo y Rukia llegaron al apartamento. Habían hablado casualmente todo el camino. Rukia puso las flores que Ichigo le dio en un florero sobre la mesa. Ichigo camino hasta la sala y se tiro sobre un sofá. –Estoy muerto… no sé, porque de repente estoy realmente cansado.- se puso la mano sobre los ojos.

Rukia regreso a verlo. Con una mirada picara comenzó a caminar hasta él y mientras lo hacía, se desabotonaba la camisa. Tirándola en el suelo. Ichigo regreso a verla. Se levanto un poco del sofá y sonrió al verla mientras esta se quitaba el pantalón. Llevaba ropa interior de color violeta con encaje negro. Él sonrió al darse cuenta que eran los colores favoritos de los dos y al ver como los colores contrastaban con la piel pálida de Rukia. Mientras la miraba acercase a él lentamente no podía creer la diosa que tenía enfrente. La pequeña cintura de Rukia , las piernas delgadas daban la ilusión de ser más largas de lo que en realidad eran y los cheekies que mostraban justos lo necesario de su trasero. Ichigo sentía como la saliva se le acumulaba en la boca y costaba tragar. –Eres la mujer más sensual que he visto en mi vida.- le dijo cuando la tuvo frente a él. Estirando su mano hasta ella, se la paso por el vientre plano. Piel suave como tercio pelo.

Ella se sentó sobre las caderas de Ichigo. –Ya que estas cansado entonces déjame hacer todo a mi- le dijo y bajo su cabeza al cuello de Ichigo. Al sentir el aliento caliente de Rukia y la boca de ella encontrar ese punto entre su cuello y sus hombros, Ichigo no pudo evitar dejar salir un sonido desde lo profundo de su garganta. Meciendo sus caderas contra el miembro de Ichigo, Rukia se aseguraba de mantener presión.

-Yo deberías ser quien te diera la bienvenida- le dijo mientras movía la cara de Rukia para que su boca se encontrará con la suya. Se envolvieron en un beso apasionado y caliente. Con sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras mantenía el mismo movimiento de caderas. La excitación en Ichigo se incremento por segundos moviendo sus manos de la cintura de Rukia a sus caderas apretándola en contra de su miembro. Dejo de besarle en la boca y comenzó a besarle el cuello y el centro del pecho. Rukia sentía su piel herrizarse. El pene de Ichigo empujando en contra de su vagina cubierta. Moviendo sus manos a los hombros de Ichigo lo empujo para separarse.

-Dije que me dejaras a mí. Si no te comportas entonces tendré que darte un castigo- le dijo retándolo.

-Y que me harás?- le dijo mientras pasaba su mano suavemente por el cuello de Rukia todo el camino abajo hasta la orilla de su ropa interior. Rukia sintió como si electricidad saliera desde el punto donde él la rosaba hasta todo el resto de su cuerpo.

Ella tiro su cabeza para atrás y se separo de él, levantándose de donde estaba, él trato de deternala. Pero ella le puso la mano en el pecho y lo empujo hacia atrás –Mantén las manos atrás. Prometo que te gustará.- le dijo, movió la mano que tenía en su pecho hasta el cierre del pantalón y le bajo el zipper. Sacándole el pene del pantalón y la ropa interior comenzó a masajearlo en sus manos. Regreso a ver a Ichigo, con satisfacción lo vio cerrar los ojos. Poniendo entre sus labios comenzó a darle el oral. Ichigo tiro su cabeza para atrás, las sensaciones eran demasiadas para él. La humedad y el calor de la boca de Rukia lo volvían loca. Después de unos minutos de que Rukia bajara y subiera su cabeza masajeando con la boca y la lengua el pene de Ichigo, este perdió el control de si mismo. Agarrándola de la cabeza comenzó a empujar su pene más profundo dentro de la boca de Rukia. Ella se quejo al comienzo pero luego lo dejo pasar. Después de unos minutos Ichigo no pudo retenerse más y termino dentro de su boca dejando salir un gruñido de su garganta mientras lo hacía.

Le soltó la cabeza y esta la levanto de inmediato. Tenía los ojos llorosos y parecía tener una cara de asco. Ichigo la vio y comenzó a reír- Lo siento, me descontrole. Pero ve y escúpelo.- Ella hizo una cara y corrió al baño. Ichigo se levantó del asiento, después de acomodarse el pantalón camino hasta el baño detrás de ella. Cuando llego ella estaba enjugándose la boca. Él se rio –Debo suponer que no te gusto el sabor.

-Era horrible!- le dijo ella.

-Creo que es buena idea que nos demos un baño, estamos aun sudados del juego. No te parece.- le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. Al acercarse la beso y comenzó a quitarle la ropa interior que llevaba, mientras esta le quitaba la suya.

-No suena mal- le dijo ella. Los dos entraron en la ducha. Ichigo abrió el agua caliente. Empujando el cuerpo de Rukia en contra de la pared mientras la besaba, pasaba las manos arriba y debajo de su cuerpo hasta llevarlas hasta sus glúteos. Jalándole las piernas hizo que esta las amarrara alrededor de su cuerpo. La choco contra la pared y la besaba mientras el agua corría por sus cuerpos. Con un movimiento rápido se introdujo dentro de ella. Ella hecho su cabeza para atrás. La fricción y la sensación del agua corriendo por su cuerpo la estaban excitando más. Mientras el tiempo pasaba los movimientos de Ichigo se hacían más rápidos y fuertes. Rukia podía sentir una gran presión en su vientre acumularse. Los golpes contra la pared del baño debían causarle dolor a Rukia, pero la presión dentro de ella la distraía. Violentamente así como los movimientos de Ichigo, Rukia vino en una explosión clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Ichigo.

-AAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh- Ichigo no pudo evitar que el grito escapara.

Después de terminar de bañarse los dos chicos se envolvieron en toallas y salieron al cuarto. Ichigo recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse.

-Te vas?- le pregunto Rukia.

-Si… tengo que llevar de regreso el auto a donde el viejo. Además tengo que ir a hacer la maleta para el viaje de mañana.- le contesto.

-Viaje?

-Si nos vamos a Kioto… Iremos a grabar un video. Tú vienes con nosotros. No te lo ha dicho Urahara?- volteo a verla confundido mientras se ponía el pantalón.

-No he revisado mi teléfono. Probablemente llamo y tengo un 'voicemail'.

Ichigo se puso el saco y camino hasta donde ella.- Bueno tengo que irme. Ya es tarde y tú también tienes que hacer tu maleta.- la amarro entre sus brazos y la beso. Al separarse agregó –Es bueno tenerte de regreso.

Ella sonrió de regreso – Es bueno estar de regreso.- y le dio un beso. Después se separaron, Ichigo se fue dejándola en su cuarto. Ella sonrió y dio un brinco dejándose caer acostada en la cama. "De verdad me haces feliz Ichigo" pensó mientras pensaba en su rostro sonriente.



Renji llego a su casa cansado. Más mentalmente que físicamente. "Por qué demonios hice lo que hice?" se pregunto a si mismo mientras se tiraba sobre la cama. Se dio la vuelta, viendo hacia el techo pensó "Pero ella también lo quería hasta cierto punto…" recordando lo que había pasado en la tarde en el parque y en el apartamento. Viendo su mano por un momento sintió como si estuviera agarrando aun los senos de Orihime. Habían sido tan suaves y sensibles. Había sentido claramente los pezones de Orihime ponerse duros entre sus dedos. Levanto su mano frente a su rostro. Moviendo sus dedos unos contra los otros aun sentía la sensación de seda de la piel de Orihime. Las imágenes en su mente se hicieron más vividas hasta el punto que sentía que la tenía allí.

Bajando sus manos hasta sus pantalones, se bajo el cierre y bajándose el cierre saco su pene. Masajeándolo de abajo hacia arriba mientras recordaba los pocos minutos junto con Orihime. Con su imaginación recreo la escena y añadió lo que hubiese pasado si ella no lo hubiese parado. Los movimientos se fueron haciendo más rápidos y apretaba más firmemente. Su respiración se hizo entre cortada y en pocos minutos no pudo contenerlo más. Apretando sus dientes para no dejar un semi-grito salir, un gruñido escapo su boca. Se levanto de la cama y vio el líquido viscoso alrededor de sus pantalones, en su cama y en sus manos.

-Mierda… supongo que tengo bastante tiempo sin hacer esto.- pensó se levantó se desvistió y camino hasta el baño.



En su apartamento Orihime hablaba por teléfono con Tatsuki.

-Como que porque lo pare! Él es mi amigo Tatsuki! No puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas!

-Bueno evidentemente él no te considera simplemente una amiga, para este punto no puede ser que sigas pensado que todo lo que siente por ti es cariño.

Orihime frunció el ceño y no dijo nada. Sabía que su amiga tenía razón.

-Bueno y ahora que piensas hacer? Se van de viaje no? Creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para que por fin algo pase entre ustedes!

-A que te refieres?

-Como que a que me refiero! Ya es hora que te olvides de Ichigo… tu misma dijiste que la Kuchiki esa te cayó bien y que es perfecta para él.

Orihime dio un suspiro. Era cierto, debía olvidarse de Ichigo. Pero no creía en el dicho de un clavo sacaba al otro… no le parecía justo con los clavos.

-No lo sé. Y la verdad es que no creo que pueda verlo a la cara tranquila… digo de cierta manera yo fui quien no lo paro antes…- se puso la mano sobre la cara –Pero si tu vienes conmigo entonces me sentiré mejor!- le dijo.

-Ooooooooh no no… no me usaras para evitar a Renji… yo creo que Renji es lo mejor que te puede…- entonces Tatsuki tuvo una idea.- Sabes que Orihime… si iré contigo. No puedo ser mala amiga y dejarte sola en esto.

Orihime cayó. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja comenzó a saltar en su sitio.- Gracias Tatsuki! Yo sabía que aceptarías!

-Pero regresaré en el primer tren del lunes, no puedo perder clases y sobre todo exámenes. Así que después del domingo estarás sola.

-No importa! El tren es lo que más me preocupa. Cuando estemos en el hotel simplemente me quedaré allí encerrada y trataré de evitarlo durante las grabaciones.

-Me parece cruel- le dijo Tatsuki con un tono de decepción.

-Al contrario no quiero hacerle daño a Renji y por eso lo hago.

-Bueno bueno. Entonces pasaré por tu casa en la mañana a las 8 am, te parece?

-Si! Gracias Tatsuki!- le dijo y colgó. Dio un suspiro de alegría y luego de un rato se toco el labio. "En realidad se sintió muy bien" pensó. Luego sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas ideas y decidió que ir a la cama era lo mejor.



Rukia estaba en su cama revisando sus mensajes y 'voicemails' antes de dormir.

-Así que seré la modelo de uno de los videos de Ichigo.- dijo al terminar de escuchar uno de los mensajes.- Sólo espero que si tengo que besar a alguien sea a Ichigo…- entonces se imagino a ella misma besando a Renji.- Agito la cabeza energéticamente.-No! No! No! Sería como besar a Byakuya!- saco la lengua como expresión de asco. Apretó el número 7 para borrar el mensaje. Y luego escucho el siguiente.

-Hola princesa…- la voz de Aizen se escucho ronca y suave como siempre. "Aizen?" pensó alarmada.- Supongo que para esta hora estas de regreso en Japón y muy probablemente con el chico… sólo quería saludarte y…- hubo una pausa- decirte que te tengo una sorpresa. Nos vemos pronto.- el mensaje término.

-Sorpresa?- se preguntó Rukia. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Pensando en que se podría tratar la sorpresa por un rato se convenció a ella misma que era paranoia y que todo estaría bien. Borró el mensaje y luego se fue a dormir. De acuerdo con las instrucciones de Urahara tenía que levantarse temprano para la limosina que la llevaría hasta la estación del tren. Puso su cabeza en la almohada y cerrando los ojos se preguntó de nuevo "De puede estar hablando Aizen?... qué clase de sorpresa?" el sentimiento en su pecho no se reducía. Dando la vuelta en la cama después de un rato se quedo dormida.

A/N: Bueno aquí esta! Espero que les guste. Sé que no puse mucho detalle en la noche de Ichigo con Rukia, pero he estado en una maratón de Death Note y me mantuvo muy distraída xDDD. Anayi nena me mataron a L !!!!!!!!! Triste muy triste! En el próximo capítulo tengo una pequeña sorpresa xDD, algunas me van a querer matar probablemente… sólo daré una pista… tiene que ver con quien perdió la virginidad Ichigo xDD (al menos en mi historia).

Gracias por leer! Por favor dejen reviews ^-^. Se siente bien cuando viene al mailbox.


	13. Kioto el tren

A/N: Anayi: Yo séeeeeeeeeeeee, me traumo! Y N/M nada que ver con L! me leí el capitulo cuando lo mataron del manga y me gusto más en el anime. Le agregaron unas cosas que te hacen: "L sos lo máximo". Deberías verlo :P. AAaaahhhh, por cierto ya sé porque no odio a Orihime, me recuerda a Shirley de Code Geass… el otro día me puse a pensar en eso. Ms Inochi: ^-^ Gracias! Es bueno tener new reviewers. Trato de mantenerlo 'real' lo más que puedo y esa es mi idea, jugar con inseguridades y confusión en los personajes para hacerlo más realista. KKROTTO: No, no es OC… eso es lo que lo hace interesante! Jijiji. Rukia 13: Te tengo más IshixNemu y del bueno (cara de maldad… muajajaja). FATUA: Bingo! Ahora sólo falta que vean como los descubrió Byakuya y que paso… (6)…

Capitulo 12… Por cierto he decidido poner cuotas de mis escritores y sabios favoritos en el comienzo de cada capítulo. Espero que les gusten… Ahora no hice la escena de Ichigo con la misteriosa (no tan misteriosa porque me descubrieron xDD, FATUA lee mentes… tengan cuidado xDDD), pero al final del capítulo explico porque.

Kioto… El tren

'Quiéreme cuando menos lo merezca porque será cuando más lo necesite' Dr. Jeckyll

Nemu estaba acostada en el mismo cuarto donde le había quitado la virginidad a Uryu. Con su brazo sobre su rostro trataba de dormir. "'Puedes agarrar algo si estas con muchas personas a la vez'… como pude pensar que estaría celoso… " dejo salir una risa amarga. Se sentó en la cama y abrazando la almohada dijo – Acaso crees que soy el tipo de persona que tiene amantes?- le pregunto al Uryu de su imaginación. Entonces escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta. Ella regreso a ver.

Uryu abrió la puerta lentamente – Se puede?- le preguntó.

Ella regreso a ver hacia otro lado. –Es el cuarto de descanso… claro que puedes- le dijo.

Uryu entro y jalando una silla hasta a lado de la cama donde ella estaba, se sentó en ella. Ella puso la almohada a un lado y se iba a levantar por el otro lado pero él le agarró la mano. –Quería pedirte disculpas… no debí haber dicho eso en vos alta… en realidad no debí haberte preguntado lo de los amantes… eres una mujer madura y sabes lo que haces… estoy seguro que usas protección… es sólo que esa noche conmigo… no lo hiciste y no sé…- Uryu hablaba lento y con cierto tono de tristeza en su voz.

Pero en lugar de conmoverla, las palabras y el tono de Uryu la hicieron enojar. "Entonces en realidad crees que soy ese tipo de persona" pensó amargamente. "Después de todo fue un error… debí haberlo sabido…" trato de jalar su brazo para irse, pero Uryu la tenia bien agarrada. Ella comenzó a jalar con más fuerza haciendo que este se levantará un poco de la silla. –Si es todo lo que tenias que decir… entonces gracias! Puedes por favor dejarme ir!?- le grito lo último dando un jalón más y por fin lográndose parar obligándolo a caer de rodillas sobre la cama. Este no la dejo ir.

-No!- le gritó él jalándola de nuevo a la cama. Ella cayó sentada y él la abrazo. –Estoy confundido…- comenzó a murmurarle en el oído.- Mentí… no me preocupa que estés con otros porque puedas enfermarte… en realidad… no quiero que estés con ninguna otra persona… - El cuerpo de Nemu comenzó temblar entre los brazos de Uryu. Con los ojos completamente abiertos y el corazón latiéndole como loco no sabía que pensar. No lo había esperado. Uryu arre costo su cabeza en la espalda de Nemu. – Pero estoy confundido… no sé lo que siento… me duele pensar que puedes estar con otro y mañana olvidarme… la idea me hizo tener cólera, pero no supe cómo expresarlo… sé que no somos nada y esa noche tal vez no significo nada para ti… pero desbalanceaste el mundo que ya esta derrumbándose dentro de mí y ahora… ahora no sé que siento…- se comenzó a separar de ella.

Ella sintió un vacio al sentir los brazos y el calor de Uryu dejarla. Quiso abrir la boca para decir algo. Se dio la vuelta y lo vio ya cerca de la puerta. Con los ojos iluminados con una cierta luz de tristeza, Uryu continuo hablando.- Al mismo tiempo, lo que sentía por Rukia sigue aquí… atormentándome, haciéndome sentir dolor… por eso siento que no tengo derecho a decirte nada… porque no te merezco… así como estoy no puedo pedirte nada…- le dijo y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Ella se quedó en el cuarto allí en la cama apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos por un momento. Tenía un arranque de cólera "Eso lo que llamas una confesión de amor?" –Uryu estúpido.- dijo en vos alta y apretando los dientes. Sabía que ya era hora que se fueran. Su turno había terminado y conociéndolo debió haber caminado hasta los vestidores para cambiarse. Ella salió vio a los lados y no pudo verlo. Decidida y un poco molesta, camino por el pasillo hasta el vestidor de hombres, sin cambiar de paso y detenerse a pensar en ningún momento abrió la puerta de un solo.

-Que!!- gritaron los hombres que estaban allí. Algunos se cubrieron de inmediato. Otros sólo se quedaron viéndola anonadados.

Uryu estaba allí, con su camisa ya en sus manos, sin sus lentes y con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ella camino hasta a él con los puños apretados y una cara de enojo –Nemu… que…- antes que dijera algo ella le dio una cachetada. Todos en el cuarto abrieron los ojos aun más. No podían creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Uryu no sabía que pensar, moviendo de regreso la cara para verla lentamente se murmuraba a si mismo que había hecho ahora. Cuando la vio a los ojos, no vio lágrimas, ni cariño, ni confución, sólo cólera. Sin dejarlo pensar en nada ella lo jalo, besándolo. Él abrió los ojos aun más. La gente en el vestidor se comenzó a cambiar y sin decir nada comenzaron a salir de allí. Después de un momento se separo de él antes que él pudiera decir algo – No es cuestión de merecer o no… Amor no es algo que tienes que ganarte con meritos… amor es algo que pasa… que siente o no se siente… y quien decide si tienes el derecho de decirme o pedirme algo o no, soy yo... porque sólo yo puedo decidir si es que te quiero o no. No seas tan arrogante pensando que puedes decir en mis sentimientos.- empujándolo para atrás. El pego contra los lockers. Ella con las mismas se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar.

-Nemu!- le grito. Ella no se dio la vuelta. Buscando una camiseta limpia dentro de su maleta se la puso y agarrando su maleta salió detrás de ella. Sin cambiarse ni 'punch out' ella se había ido del hospital. Sabía que luego tendría problemas arreglando las cosas con recursos humanos, pero no quería estar más allí. Había sido un día pesado y NECESITABA un trago.

-Nemu!- Uryu grito de nuevo. Ella no se detuvo ni regreso a verlo, por el contrario comenzó a caminar más rápido. Él corrió detrás de ella. Ella sintió como él se acercaba y comenzó a correr también. –Nemu! No corras! Estas portándote como una niña!

-Ja! Mira quién habla! Nunca has sabio ser un hombre para empezar!- le grito ella corriendo más rápido.

Él cerró un poco los ojos. Lanzo su maleta a un lado y corrió más rápido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca estiro el brazo y la agarro de la camiseta jalándola hacia él. Dándole la vuelta para que lo viera a los ojos le pregunto –Que sientes por mi Nemu?

-Déjame ir!- le dijo queriendo separarse pero él la sostuvo de los brazos.

-No! Dime que sientes por mi Nemu!

-Si de verdad necesitas que te lo diga… te amo Uryu Ishida! Desde hace tiempo… desde hace mucho tiempo! Tanto que ya no sé cuando comencé a hacerlo!- le grito viéndolo a los ojos.

Él la jalo hacia sí y la beso. Con todas sus fuerzas. Con todo lo que tenía. Apretando el cuerpo delgado de Nemu en contra del suyo. Ella hacía lo mismo. En ese instante en la oscuridad de la noche e iluminados sólo por los faroles de la calle, los chicos querían convertirse en uno apretando el cuerpo del uno en contra del otro. Uryu seguro seguía confundido. Pero estaba listo para dejar el pasado y comenzar a caminar al futuro y había encontrado una mujer fuerte para caminar junto a él. Después de besarse un rato se separaron. Se vieron a los ojos. No había nada que decir. Se necesitaban, querían pasar esa noche juntos. –Ven conmigo a mi casa.

Ella vio el deseo y la lujuria en los ojos de Uryu. No era algo que hubiese visto antes, y le hizo sentir placer. Le sonrió y dándole un beso en el cuello le dijo- Bien. Los dos se separaron y caminaron hasta el parqueo donde Uryu dejaba su carro.

Manejaron en silencio. La casa de Uryu no estaba tan lejos así que llegarían rápido. Mientras manejaba Uryu pensaba en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. "Estará bien lo que voy a hacer?" regreso a verla a medio ojo. Ella estaba tranquila, apoyada sobre su puño con el codo en la ventana abierta. Ella regreso a verlo. Él movió su vista de regreso a la calle.

-Dudando?... Sabes que hacer el amor es como ir a la Guerra… si tienes dudas es mejor no hacerlo… así evitas más heridos.- le dijo con una cierta frialdad en su tono.

Uryu apretó sus manos en el manubrio. –No tengo dudas. Quiero esto.- dijo.

Ella levanto una pestaña y dejo salir una risa. No discutiría con él, si Uryu decía que estaba seguro ella se lo creería. Al llegar a la casa, esta era más grande de lo que ella esperaba. Pero después de todo el papá de Uryu era el dueño del hospital, así que era de suponerse. Entro en la casa. Ordenada al punto que casi pareciera que nadie viviera en la casa, lo único probaba lo contrario eran las plantas, que al nadie vivir allí estarían secas y muertas. Ella entro a la sala. Las decoraciones azules y blancas le agradaban, no sabía si era el gusto personal de Uryu o de alguien que le decoro, pero al mismo tiempo no le importaba. Él se quedo cerca de las escaleras. –Mi cuarto está arriba.- Uryu estaba serio.

Ella rió, no sabía que se le había metido a Uryu, pero le gustaba. Casi parecía un hombre. Ella camino al pasando al lado de él y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Uryu subió detrás de ella. Ella paro al llegar al final y él la agarro del brazo al alcanzarla.- Por aquí.- le dijo y la dirigió a la derecha.

Los dos entraron en el cuarto del fondo. El cuarto era amplio. Con varias lámparas blancas alrededor del cuarto no era completamente oscuro, pero no había claridad que cegara o que iluminara completamente el cuarto, como dejando algo a la imaginación, se miraba mágico. Él se quito la maleta del cuerpo y la puso en un mueble. Ella entro y se quedo en medio del cuarto. "Huele a él" pensó cerrando los ojos y dejando el aroma entrar.

Él se acercó desde atrás y hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de Nemu la apretó contra su cuerpo. Ella cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro. Uryu levanto una mano y con esta le quito las colas que sostenían el cabello de Nemu en una trenza. Pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Nemu, la respiración de esta se hacía más profunda. Su cuerpo sentía costillas recorrerla mientras los dedos de Uryu jugaban con su cabello y con su piel. Él movió su cabeza al cuello de Nemu y aspirando "Flor de campanilla y especias" pensó al sentir el olor de Nemu. Ella sintió escalofríos y dejo su cabeza caer sobre el hombro de Uryu. Este bajo la cabeza y comenzó a besarla en el cuello mientras con sus manos en las caderas de Nemu la apretaba en contra de su miembro. El deseo lo había tomado al momento de verla allí dentro de su cuarto.

Ella levanto sus brazos y agarrándole la cabeza, lo presiono en contra de su cuello mientras dejaba salir fuertes suspiros. Él fue levantando sus manos de donde las tenia, sin quitarlas del cuerpo de Nemu, acariciando cada curva, cada milímetro de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus senos. Al momento que los toco estos se pusieron erectos. No le costó darse cuenta que ella otra vez no llevaba sostén. Bajando de nuevo las manos agarro las orillas la camisa de Nemu y de un jalón se la quito. Arrojando el pedazo de ropa al suelo regreso sus manos a darle antesiones al cuerpo sedoso de Nemu. Poniendo una mano sobre uno de los senos de Nemu y la otra abajo en su abdomen, la acerco lo más posible mientras le besaba el cuello y los hombros.

-U… ry… u…- murmuraba esta con los ojos cerrados. Cuando se había transformado Uryu en este amante que sabía perfectamente donde tocar, como tocarla. Con su mano completamente alrededor del seno de Nemu, lo masajeaba con cariño y suavemente. Ella poniendo su mano sobre las manos de él hizo que le apretara el seno con fuerza, mientras dejaba salir un pequeño quejido de placer. Con la otra mano comenzó a empujar la mano que este tenía en su abdomen por debajo de su pantalón y su ropa interior hasta su vagina. Al llegar allí Uryu la sintió, caliente y húmeda. Con sus dedos ella le mostro como masajearla y no paso mucho antes que él aprendiera. Echando la cabeza completamente para atrás ella respiraba con rapidez y dejaba sonidos sin sentido salir por su boca.

La presión en los pantalones de Uryu ya era insoportable. Con su boca en el hombro de Nemu, no pudo evitar darle una mordida. A ella no le importo. Él sacando su mano de donde la tenía la empujo suavemente hacia enfrente. Se quito la camisa. Ella se dio la vuelta para verlo y se quito el pantalón quedando sólo su interior blanco. Él se intoxico con la vista de enfrente. Aun tenia momentos en que recordaba ese mismo cuerpo atlético y sensual arriba de él, pero así parada frente a él, era mind-blowing (A/N: Como se dice en español? xDD). Se acerco a él lentamente y le abrió el zipper mientras le daba pequeños besos en la boca, la mejilla, el cuello, el pecho. Él sólo cerró los ojos y levanto la cabeza dejándose desvestir. Así los dos quedaron desnudos. Uryu abrió de regreso los ojos para verla agachada frente a él. "Lo hará de nuevo?"Se pregunto y antes de responderse a si mismo sintió los labios de Nemu alrededor de su miembro. –Aaahhh- dejo salir sin querer. Ella movía su cabeza de adelante para atrás abriendo la boca de vez en vez para dejar entrar todo lo posible el pene para luego apretarlo entre sus labios y jalar su cabeza para atrás.

Uryu comenzó a sentir su cuerpo temblar. –Ven acá- le dijo a la mujer. No terminaría así, esta vez le haría el amor a la mujer que lo estaba curando de su gran dolor. Acostándola en la cama se puso arriba de ella.

Ella se rió del gesto – Sabes que hacer ahora?- le pregunto. Uryu no le contesto, con un movimiento rápido se introdujo en ella dejándola callada. Ella dejo salir un sonido de placer al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella. Así con fuerza y como posesionado, él comenzó a entrar y salir de ella con fuerza. Ella no podía evitar dejar salir sonidos. Por lo general era callada cuando hacía el amor, pero la manera en que Uryu lo estaba haciendo tan fuera de su mente, como si fuera otra persona no la dejaban controlarse. Moviendo sus piernas las supo en los hombros de Uryu para que este entrara más profundo. Él no sabía de esto, pero le gustaba. Poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Nemu siguió dándole con todas sus fuerzas. La presión en su pene crecía cada vez más haciéndolo entrar más rápido y con más fuerzas. Ella también sintió presión en ella. "Dios! Es bueno!" pensó Nemu mientras cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por su orgasmo. -Ahhhhhhhhhhhh- grito ella mientras sentía todo su cuerpo entrar en espasmos.

Él no pudo más, cuando sintió las paredes de Nemu atraparlo y suscinarlo termino adentro de ella. -Ne….muuuuuuuuu- dijo en su oreja mientras terminaba con violencia. Cayó rendido sobre ella.

Ella se rio un poco. Le quito el cabello de la frente sudada – Sabes… eres el mejor virgen con quien he estado en mi vida…- le beso en la boca.

-Nemu… puedo pedirte algo?- le dijo.

Ella levanto las cejas. – Que es?- le pregunto.

-Puedes usar sostén de ahora en adelante? No sé si pueda concentrarme en el hospital contigo alrededor sabiendo que nunca llevas sostén...- le dijo con una voz llena de cierta inocencia. Ella no pudo evitarlo. Aunque sabía que rompería la atmosfera que había en ese momento se estallo a reír con todo lo que tenía. Uryu era único y por eso lo amaba. Por ser como él era.



A la mañana del domingo taxis fueron a recoger a los muchachos a sus respectivas casas tal como Ichigo lo había planeado. Un carro blanco de lujo pasó por Rukia y todos se encontraron en la estación de tren a la hora acordada.

-Tenemos 4 de los cuartos para 6 personas reservados.- les dijo Urahara sacando cuatro boletos de su saco.

-Y porque cuatro?- pregunto Chad.

- Bueno tenía planeado, 2, 2, 3 y claro uno para Yoruichi y yo. Pero ahora como tenemos invitada de último momento supongo que dos de los cuartos serán de tres. Tendrán que decidir la distribución.- Urahara tenía una sonrisa en el rostro pero la vos sonaba filosa y sarcástica, mientras miraba a Tatsuki.

-Le molesta que este aquí?- le pregunto Tatsuki directa.

-No! No me molesta! Si me encantan los 'freeloaders'!- le dijo mientras se metía en el tren.

-Hey Hime… qué es un 'freeloader'?- le pregunto a Hime en vos baja caminando detrás de ella.

Una gota de sudor se resbalo por la sien de Orihime, con una risa nerviosa le contesto –Je je je, no es nada en especial.

Caminaron hasta las cabinas. Urahara se dio la vuelta para verlos –Bueno aquí está el primero… quién se queda aquí?- pregunto.

Orihime levantó la mano – Tatsuki y yo!- dijo agarrándole la mano a Tatsuki.

Tatsuki enseguida estiro el brazo y la agarro la manga a Renji – Y Renji!- grito.

-Tatsuki!- grito Orihime. Tatsuki regreso a verla y le dio una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Iba a seguir su plan y hacer que esos dos terminaran juntos en ese viaje o se cambiaba de nombre.

-Que?!- pregunto Renji.

Tatsuki dio vuelta a su rostro y amenázate le dijo –Tu mejor coopera, que sabes que te puedo ganar en una pelea en cualquier momento.

Renji sólo dio un brinquito. No sabía que estaba pasando. Cuando habían llegado las dos juntas se sorprendió y luego que Orihime apenas lo había saludado se había dado cuenta que había sido por lo que sucedió la noche anterior, así que para no hacerla sentir incomoda había decidido darle su espacio. Pero al parecer no estaba en los planes de Tatsuki. Se puso nervioso y como reacción estiro el brazo agarrando a la primera persona enfrente de él.

Hisagi se dio la vuelta – Por qué me agarras?- le pregunto.

-Viejo, vente con nosotros…- le dijo Renji nervioso.

-Los cuatro en una sola cabina?- le dijo Hisagi sorprendido por la petición.

Orihime intervino al momento. Se imagino que Tatsuki tenía un plan y no quería quedarse sola con Renji en la cabina. –Si Hisagi! Por favor.

Tatsuki abrió los ojos como platos. Por primera vez desde que ella conocía a Orihime que esta había descubierto uno de sus planes o tal vez la reacción de Renji la había alertado. Se regreso a ver a Hisagi y le dijo que no con la cabeza. Hisagi regreso a ver las caras de plegaria de Renji y Orihime. Dio un suspiro y dijo –Bueno. – después de todo conocía de más tiempo a Renji y Orihime, aunque tenía el presentimiento que la idea de Tatsuki no era del todo mala.

Tatsuki sólo dejo salir un sonido entre sus dientes. Ichigo regreso a verla y rio en su puesto. Tenía una idea de lo que su mejor amiga quería hacer y sabía que esta no se rendiría.

-Bueno, entonces parece que si serán dos carros con dos personas al final. Supongo que Ichigo y Rukia en uno y Chad e Ikkaku en el otro.- dijo Urahara regresando a ver a estos.

-No!- dijo Ikkaku de una.- Yo con Rukia. Ichigo con Chad.

-Que!- dijo Ichigo.

-Viejo amar es compartir!- le dijo.

Rukia le dio un golpe en el estomago.- Hey, yo estoy aquí enfrente…- le dijo.

-Te dije que la imagen de modelo delicada era una farsa- le dijo Renji a Ikkaku, metiéndose en la conversación riéndose, quien se sobaba el estomago sorprendido por la fuerza del golpe. Rukia regreso a ver a Renji con ojos amenazantes.

-Lo siento, pero Rukia viene conmigo.- dijo Ichigo jalando a Rukia más cerca de él y dándole un beso en el cabello.

Orihime se puso triste con ese gesto. "Ojala ella fuera yo" pensó mientras comenzaba a abrir la puerta. Entre más los veía más le dolía. Los dos amantes uno adicto del otro… pero ella quería que él fuera adicto a ella. Pero no era. Antes de que sus ojos se pusieran llorosos tenía que huir. Tatsuki lo notó. – Hey, demostraciones de cariño en privado- le dijo a Ichigo.

Este se rio pensando que era una broma. Su amiga después de todo tendía a ser celosa. Al menos lo era con Orihime, no le extrañaría que con él también. Pero en lugar de separarse apretó a Rukia más. –Como?- le dijo desafiante.

Tatsuki sólo volteo a ver hacia otro lado.- Tss…

-Vamos- le dijo Orihime agarrando a Tatsuki de la mano y jalándola.

-Esperen… hay una cosa más…- intervino Urahara.- Ustedes dos, compórtense…- le dijo a Ichigo y Rukia. Esta se había dado la vuelta entre los brazos de Ichigo y ahora tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este. Los dos se soltaron al momento como dos niños que habían sido recién castigados por sus padres. Urahara continuo hablando mientras sacaba algo de debajo de su brazo.- Supongo que ninguno se fijo en la página de sociales del periódico de esta mañana- dijo estirando el periódico.

'Bold Ace: el nuevo proyecto que viene de nuestras propias calles' escrito con letras grandes y una foto de Renji con el bate jugando con unos niños.

-Esa foto es de ayer!- dijo Ichigo sorprendido.

-Como pueden ver los medios han comenzado a seguirlos. Después de todo son jóvenes de las calles de Tokio que rápidamente se han vuelto en el centro de atención de empresarios y personas de los medios. Eso es algo bueno, porque es publicidad buena pero al mismo tiempo…- hizo una pausa y se quedo viendo a Orihime.- Me temo que es hora de un cambio de estilo.

Orihime se sintió como golpeada por una cachetada. "Cambio de estilo? A que se refiere?".

Tatsuki fue la que puso vos a los pensamientos de Orihime- Cambio de estilo?

-Pues… digamos que el 'look' de hermana menor, tierna y desarreglada… no vende mucho.- dijo de cierta manera cruda.

Yoruichi sólo bajo la cabeza y dijo que no. Habían hablado por horas de cómo no debía decirlo de esa manera porque la haría sentir mal, pero hay cosas que por más que se las explicará el genio de su esposo nunca entendería. Como los sentimientos de una mujer, era muy complicado para él.

Orihime regreso a ver a su ropa. No entendía que tenia de malo. Agarrándose su falda de flores cafés pensaba como esa era justo de sus favoritas. La chaqueta de cuero tampoco estaba mal y las botas de vaquero iban con la falda. "Que tiene de malo mi ropa?" se preguntaba.

Urahara se rasco la cabeza al verla confundida y de cierta manera herida, viendo a su ropa de esa manera. –La imagen que queremos vender es más refinada. Con estilo pero aun así joven y moderna. Los chicos también lo harán- dijo para hacerla sentir mejor. Saco unos cuantos sobres del bolsillo interior de su blazer y los distribuyo. Uno para cada uno.- Con ustedes chicos, no me preocupo mucho… bueno… si pueden ayudar a Chad a escoger unos cuantos trajes no estaría mal.- dijo.

Chad levantó la cabeza con los ojos abiertos, más que habían visto en mucho tiempo dijo- Como?

Urahara se rio nervioso. Estaba siendo más hiriente de lo que había planeado. Pero que podía hacer. Orihime y Chad eran los que necesitaban más ayuda. – Sólo bájale en el rosado y las flores hawaianas… Ahora en lo que va de Orihime…- dijo se quedo viendo a Tatsuki preguntándose si la amiga que había traído iba a ser de ayuda. Pero definitivamente no, en lugar de femenina como quería que se viera terminaría como tomboy. – Rukia, nena, me puedes hacer el favor de llevarla de compras?- dijo.

Orihime dejo su boca abrirse al sonido de esas palabras. No podía ser posible. De todas la personas, tenía que escoger a la novia de Ichigo. –Pe… pe… pe… y la señora Yoruichi?!- pregunto alarmada.

-Sólo Yoruichi…- le dijo con vos tierna.- Lo siento Orihime, pero estoy viniendo en planes de negocios y tengo que encontrarme con la gente del 'Kioto-branch'.

Orihime se mordió el labio y regreso a ver a Rukia a medio ojo. Esta le sonrió- No te preocupes Inoue. Ya verás que soy buena consejera en cuestiones de moda y estilo.- la vos de Rukia era dulce. Ella se quedo viendo la ropa que Rukia llevaba. En realidad Urahara tenía razón. Rukia se miraba sexy y elegante. Llevaba unos mini-shorts kanki de chanel con un top Metal-nylon bandeau negro de OMO Norma Kamali y unos spider-web stilettos de Tuleh. Con tristeza se vio a sí misma. No había discusión. "ELLA es perfecta para él" pensó apretó la manija de la puerta mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla.

-Bueno ahora guarden ese dinero y entren en sus cabinas.- dijo Urahara cuando el sonido para que todos tomaran sus asientos se escucho en el tren. Todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares.



En su habitación Uryu comenzó a despertarse. Levantándose lentamente de la cama, se restregó los ojos. Regreso a ver a su lado. Nemu estaba dormida profundamente, completamente desnuda, abrazando la almohada. Sonrió al verla. "Cómo no me di cuenta desde antes?" se preguntó. Luego levanto la mirada al techo, dio un suspiro "Pero estaré haciendo lo correcto? Me olvide de Rukia tan rápido?" se sentía vació. No era posible que el amor que había sentido por Rukia todos estos años fuera tan superfluo. Pero, no podía estar enamorado de alguien que estaba con otra persona. Bajo la mirada y regreso a ver a Nemu de nuevo. Dio otro suspiro y se bajo de la cama. Desnudo camino hasta el baño. Se vio en el espejo. –No me siento mal por lo que hice en realidad.- se apoyo en el lavamanos y se vio más de cerca a los ojos. –Me olvidaré de ti Rukia y seré feliz con Nemu. – Se decidió a tener una relación con Nemu. Anoche había sido especial, había sido de verdad su primera vez y se sentía bien por ello. No se arrepentiría, se prometió a sí mismo y se metió a la ducha.



Iban en el tren. El ambiente en la cabina de Orihime y Renji era raro. Hisagi iba sentado al lado de Renji con los brazos cruzados viendo por la ventana. Renji se estaba quedando dormida y Orihime se apretaba los nudillos. "Por qué estoy tan nerviosa y mi corazón late tan rápido?" se preguntaba mientras levantaba la vista disimuladamente para ver a Renji.

Tatsuki la vio de reojo. Con una sonrisa picara comenzó a hablar –Tengo una idea… porque no jugamos algo para hacer las tres horas más cortas?

Hisagi se dio la vuelta interesado. La vista del monte Fuji era bella, pero tres horas se harían interminables con todo el mundo callado. –Qué juego?

-Yo diré una oración o palabra y la siguiente persona tiene que comenzar una palabra u oración con la silaba de la última palabra que dije.

-Parece entretenido. Creo ya he escuchado de ese juego.- Hisagi se volteo a ver al cabeceante Renji.- Hey Renji levántate. Vamos a jugar.

-Bueno yo comienzo.- dijo Tatsuki.- La categoría serán cosas o acciones en un lugar. - Viendo a Renji pícaramente "Me pagaras haber traído a Hisagi" pensó y dijo – Intente besar a mi princesa en el parque…

Renji y Orihime dieron un brinco. Los dos se sonrojaron al instante.

"Le conto!" pensó Renji.

"Ahora sabe que le conté!" se preocupo Orihime.

-Ya veo de lo que se trata- murmuro Hisagi con una sonrisa en su rostro. – Queso sobre la mesa en la cocina.- dijo Hisagi.

"Pobre Renji, debe sentirse mal sabiendo que Tatsuki..." Orihime estaba pensando en algo cuando Tatsuki le movió el brazo.

-Tu turno – le dijo esta.

-Cocina…- recordó la última palabra.- Nadar en la piscina.

Renji no quería pensar en lo que Orihime le pudo haber dicho a Tatsuki. Y más que lo que le había dicho era como se lo había dicho. "Y si está molesta y le dijo que me odiaba? Pero no se ve molesta" pensó.

-Nacer en el hospital.- dijo este rápidamente para sacarse los pensamientos de la cabeza.

-Tal vez te toque los se…- Tatsuki iba a terminar la siguiente oración cuando los dos Renji y Orihime saltaron a taparle la boca. Las manos de Renji estaban sobre las de Orihime. Al ver esto Tatsuki sonrió de oreja a oreja lo que se noto por sus ojos. Era mejor de lo que había pensado. Los dos notaron que se estaban tocando las manos y se fueron para atrás con un movimiento tan rápido como el que los había llevado allí.

-Creo que sé el final de esa oración- comento Hisagi con una sonrisa en su rostro y cruzando los brazos en su pecho. –No sabía que eras de esos, Renji.- añadió.

Renji se puso rojo como tomate. Orihime también. "Tengo que salir de aquí… Sino Tatsuki apenara más a Renji enfrente de Hisagi…"-Ehmmmm, creo que voy al baño.- dijo esta y se paro. Salió de la cabina y camino unos pasos adelante. Se arre costo sobre la pared mientras deja salir un suspiro – Después de todo no fue una buena idea traer a Tatsuki.- se dijo a sí misma y se quedo pensando allí en donde estaba.



En su cabina Rukia miraba atravez de la ventana el paisaje, era la primera vez que viajaba en ese tren y era más hermoso de lo que había imaginado. Estaba feliz de no haber tomado el avión. Urahara sabia lo hacía después de todo. Ichigo en cambio miraba atentamente la figura frente a él. "En verdad es hermosa" pensó. Los ojos como de niña de Rukia perdidos en el paisaje lo hacían sonreír para sí. Era un sentimiento de calma y tranquilidad que no había encontrado con otra mujer. Sentía que podía quedarse allí sin necesidad de tocarla, sólo viéndola. Cada día que pasaba con ella se convencía más. "Ella es la que tenía que encontrar" pensó para sí. Tomas las canciones que había escrito eran acerca una mujer sin rostro, alguien que no conocía. Seguro la había visto en fotografías, pero eran sólo eso fotografías. No tenían la esencia que él sentía ahora en esa cabina. Esa dulzura, fuerza de voluntad, y ternura que ella.

Ella se dio vuelta al sentir la mirada de él pegada en ella. Sonrió al ver la dulzura con que la miraba. –Estas muy lejos- le dijo estirando la mano. Ichigo estaba sentado frente a ella en el otro asiento y aunque la distancia entre ellos no era tanta apenas se podían tocar.

Él se sonrió de regreso y tomó su mano. Levantándose del asiento fue a sentarse junto a ella. –Así está mejor?- le pregunto.

Ella puso su cabeza en su hombro –Si, mucho mejor- le dijo. Ichigo le comenzó a sobar el cabello. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Aunque este hombre le hacía despertar una pasión que ella no había sentido antes, muy diferente a la que sentía con Aizen, el sentirse entre los brazos de Ichigo era suficiente. No tenían que envolverse en ningún acto sexual para que ella fuera feliz. Así entre sus brazos, tenía todo lo que deseaba, un hombre que la quería y un amigo, alguien que la entendía sin necesidad de hablar. Ella lo abrazo de la cintura y los dos se quedaron así abrazados en silencio.



Aún arrescotada en la pared Orihime seguía preguntándose si sería una buena idea el regresar a su cabina. Dejando salir un suspiro "Tal vez sea mejor idea que vaya donde Ikkaku y Chad" pensó. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo a la siguiente puerta. Como habían sido los primeros en entrar no se había fijado en que cabina habían entrado ellos. "Será esta?" se pregunto. Puso su mano sobre la manilla, estaba abierto.

Tocando suavemente mientras abría se asomo para ver quienes estaban allí y fue cuando los vio. Ichigo y Rukia abrazados. Este tenía su nariz enterrada en el cabello de Rukia y esta ocultaba su rostro en su pecho. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y el mundo no existía para ellos en ese momento. El corazón se le hizo pequeño. Era la imagen más romántica que había visto en su vida y eran Ichigo, el amor de su vida, y otra mujer.

Rukia sintió como alguien más estaba en el cuarto y lento la vista para ver a una Orihime petrificada con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. –Inoue?- dijo en vos alta. Ichigo se separo de Rukia al escuchar el nombre de Orihime y se dio la vuelta para verla.

Orihime regreso a sus sentidos en un golpe antes de que Ichigo terminará de darse la vuelta grito .-Lo siento! Pensé que era la cabina de Chad e Ikkaku!- salió corriendo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Ichigo salió detrás de ella al instante. No la había logrado ver claramente, pero por el tono de su voz algo le había pasado. Salió y la vio caminando rápido por el pasillo, claramente tenía la cabeza baja como viendo al suelo y se la cubría con una mano. –Está llorando?- se preguntó. Salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Rukia se quedo en su cabina – Estaba llorando…- murmuro.- Pero pensé que ella y Renji… será posible que en realidad si siente algo por Ichigo. – Por alguna razón no estaba enojada ni celosa. Ver el rostro con lágrimas de Orihime la había conmovido. Nunca había visto tanto dolor en alguien, al menos no desde el día que termino con Uryu. Por un momento Rukia recordó los hechos del pasado que había olvidado. Se apretó el pecho y se sintió culpable. Como podía permitirse ser feliz cuando había causado tristeza a tantas personas, y ahora claramente lo estaba haciendo de nuevo con alguien más. "Qué clase de persona soy?" se preguntó.

Ichigo logró alcanzar a Orihime. La agarro del brazo y la detuvo. Esta no se dio la vuelta para ver quién era porque tenía una buena idea.

-Orihime estas bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

Ella respirando entre sus lagrimas trato de sonar calmada.- Lo siento Kurosaki, no quería entrar así e interrumpir. En serio no sabía que esa era su cabina.

"Kurosaki? No me llama Kurosaki desde hace un año… está tratando de distanciarme?" se preguntó.

-Puedes dejarme ir? Necesito ir al baño…- le dijo aun sin darse la vuelta.

Ichigo la dejo ir. El tono en el que le estaba hablando le extrañaba. Hace tiempo habían dejado de llamarse por sus apellidos y de repente al irla llamarlo así y escuchar el tono en su vos sentía como si esta estuviera poniendo una pared entre ellos. "Pero por qué?" se preguntó. Sin decir más ella camino alejándose de él. –Sabes donde está el baño?- le preguntó.

Sin darse la vuelta le contesto –Lo encontraré… gracias…- le dijo.

Él se quedó viendo mientras ella se alejaba. Aunque el cambio de Orihime había sido matinal desde que este comenzará a estar con Rukia, nunca antes lo había notado. Para él las cosas seguían normal hasta ese momento cuando lo llamo 'Kurosaki'. Dejando salir un suspiro, sólo esperaba que fuera una etapa y las cosas regresaran a la normalidad. Regresando a su cabina. Encontró a Rukia llorando. "Pero que está pasando en este tren con las mujeres?" se pregunto.

Se acerco a ella lentamente. Sentándose al lado de ella le puso la mano en el hombro.- Esta todo bien?- le pregunto.

Ella regresó a verlo y sin decir nada lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Era su culpa buscar la felicidad? Era su culpa herir a tantas personas en el proceso? Porque no podía ser más fácil. Porque no podía haber un camino más fácil. No se merecía a Ichigo. No se merecía esa felicidad que él le hacía sentir. Por todas las cosas que había hecho, no sólo con Uryu y ahora la chica de corazón roto, sino también a él. Ichigo no sabía lo que había pasado en Italia, pero ella si lo sabía y era suficiente para sentir su pecho abrirse con una herida. Como podía estar allí con él después de haber estado con Aizen en Italia.

Abrazándolo con fuerza lo jalaba hacia ella. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo para acallar esa fría sensación que le llenaba el pecho. Hasta ese momento su conciencia se había quedado callada. Pero con esas lágrimas una película de sus acciones había corrido frente a sus ojos y se sentía mal, muy mal.

Ichigo le sobaba el cabello en silencio, mientras esta lloraba en su regazo. –No sé qué te tiene así y la verdad no necesito saber. Si quieres decírmelo escucharé, pero sino… quiero que sepas que siempre estaré aquí para cuando necesites llorar y desahogarte.- Ella dejo de llorar al escuchar el tono dulce en la voz de Ichigo. Levanto la cabeza lentamente. Lo vio directamente a los ojos. Eran los mismos ojos dulces de aquella primera noche cuando salieron al cine. Sentía derretirse en ese haciendo.

Él le puso las dos manos alrededor de la cara y con los dedos gordos le limpio las lágrimas. –Las lagrimas no te quedan bien… me gustas más cuando sonríes.- le dijo dulcemente y sonriéndole.

Ella dejo escapar una sonrisa. Ese hombre la hacía sentir feliz con el más simple de los gestos. Esa era la sonrisa que le había robado el corazón, Ichigo sintió como sus pulmones dejaron de respirar al verla. Tímida y tierna, entre lágrimas. Sólo quería protegerla. No quería que nada más la hiciera llorar nunca más, y aunque sabía que era algo imposible lucharía para hacerla feliz con lo que tenia. Jalando el rostro de Rukia hacia el suyo lentamente mientras que los dos cerraban los ojos y se besaban suavemente.



Renji estaba extrañado que Orihime no regresara a la cabina. Tatsuki se había quedado dormida en su asiento y Hisagi miraba hacia el paisaje. Renji regreso a ver a la puerta. "Iré a buscarla" decidió. Se levantó de donde estaba. –Ya regreso.- le dijo a Hisagi. Este regreso a verlo y dijo que si con la cabeza. Tatsuki abrió un ojo al sentir la puerta abrirse.

-Puedo preguntarte si algo paso entre Renji y Orihime?- le dijo Hisagi.

Era la primera vez que esos dos hablaban. Aunque Hisagi había tocado con Orihime en la banda por los últimos dos años, Tatsuki había decidido no envolverse en la banda. Para darle algo propio a Orihime. Ella tenía el Tae Kown Do y Orihime necesitaba algo para que le diera confianza en sí misma y no dependiera de ella. –Sí, algo paso. No puedo darte detalles, pero creo que Renji es lo mejor que puede pasarle a Orihime… pero si no hablan de lo que paso entonces ella nunca sabrá los sentimientos de Renji… así que quiero que hablen. Ella se merece alguien que la quiera. Es una buena persona.

Hisagi le sonrió, tenía una buena intención. –Pero ese juego no creo que haya ayudado a que se relajarán, creo que más bien los incomodo más.

Ella se molesto. Estaban criticando su idea! "Al menos yo he hecho algo! No es posible que ellos no sepan lo que Renji siente cuando el resto de la escuela no hace pero rumorear acerca de ello! Y no han hecho nada… en dos años, nada! Clase de amigos son esos!" pensó molesta. –Bueno si tienes una mejor idea entonces porque no la propones?- le pregunto seca.

-Bueno ahora que lo mencionas si tengo una idea…- le dijo y le comenzó a describir su idea.



Renji camino por el pasillo hasta encontrar el baño al final de este. La puerta esta medio abierta. Se asomó para ver adentro con cuidado para no ser descubierto cuando vio a Orihime sentada en el piso llorando desconsolada. Renji termino de abrir la puerta. –Orihime?

Ella levantó la mirada temerosa que Ichigo hubiese regresado por ella y la encontrara en esa escena tan deplorable. Cuando vio que era Renji brinco a abrazarlo. –Renji! De verdad la ama! No es sólo una atracción temporal como pensé que podría ser… Ichi… no Kurosaki… Kurosaki de verdad ama a la modelo…- le dijo.

Renji se conmovió por el dolor de Orihime. "De verdad te rompió el corazón, no?" le pregunto mentalmente. Y tomo como respuesta los sollozos de esta. Apretándola contra si no dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir. Él mismo sentía como su corazón le dolía un poco. Después de todo tenía la esperanza que ella estuviera olvidando a Ichigo. Los últimos días le había dado esperanzas, pero tal vez eran sólo sus ideas. Tal vez por eso ella había parado el beso, porque no sentía nada por él. Tragando saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca se mordió la lengua para no decir nada. Quería decirle que lo viera a él, que él estaba allí esperando todos estos años. Que no llorará sobre un imposible y lo viera a él, pero no podía. En silencio se quedo abrazándola.



Ichigo se separa lentamente de Rukia. Los dos se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

Renji empujo a Orihime un poco para separarle de sí mismo. Poniendo su mano debajo de la barbilla de ella levanto el rostro de esta la quedo viendo a los ojos.

-Quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre, estaré a tu lado. Nunca te dejaré sola.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con dulzura en dos lugares diferentes del mismo tren.

Las dos mujeres sintieron como todo el hielo que se les había formado en el corazón en esos pocos minutos se derritiera en ese momento. Sabían que las palabras eran verdad, las dos lo sabían y las dos abrazaron con todo lo que tenían al chico que se las había dicho.

-Gracias- dijeron de nuevo las dos al mismo tiempo. No había necesidad de más palabras. Rukia e Ichigo en su cabina, Renji y Orihime en el pasillo. Las dos parejas se quedaron en silencio abrazadas. Sintiendo el calor del otro. Queriendo que el tiempo parara allí para no regresar a la realidad.

A/N: Iba a ser el capítulo más largo, pero dado el hecho que tal vez estoy enferma con algo que pueda que necesite hospitalización decidí dejar la historia aquí por ahora. El viernes sabré que ondas. Pero lo más seguro no publicaré nada la próxima semana. Pero regresaré! Hierba mala nunca muere! Si no es grave entonces pondré un mensaje en mi review para avisar si estoy escribiendo. Espero que les guste el capitulo. Ichigo y Renji tienen personalidades bastante parecidas, como todos sabemos, por eso sentí que los dos diciendo esas palabras al mismo tiempo no sería raro. Además que la canción que estoy escuchando me inspiro a eso xDD. Se llama "Trust you" por Ito Yuna, es el segundo ending de Gundam 00 S2. Bella canción y recomendada para todo el mundo.

Flor de campanilla y especias Esa son las esencias que hay en THE BEAT de Burberry…

Ahora como se darán cuenta promociono un montón de diseñadores y marcas xD. La verdad es que son recomendaciones, si tienen tiempo algún día entren en las webpages de algunos de ellos. Tienen cosas hermosas! Y no se paga por ver. No quiero promover el consumismo. :P Aunque si es mi sueño personal tener un par de Jimmy Choo.

Con todo lo que disfruto escribiendo AizenxRukia, IchixRukia… debo decir que escribir a Nemu y Uryu fue bastante satisfactorio xD. Creo que el cambio de vez en cuando ayuda xD.

Yay nuevo reviewers! Gracias annie-sama! FATUA nena, tu email no está en el profile xDDD. Te mando mi correo en un review de tu historia que me voy a leer en este momento! Yay! Comedia!

Anayi… nena no me gustan los spoilers de esta vez… -_- Tite hizo otro de esos capítulos totalmente Shonen… que no me gustan y me parecen que tienen poca trama… pero bueno, amo Bleach de todas maneras!


	14. Kioto 2

A/N: Bueno al final no me han operado todavía! :S Hasta el 17 de abril, pero igual tengo una presentación con mi comité de tesis, así que me tome los días para trabajar en eso y descansar por los dolores. **Anayi:** El manga de la corda va super diferente que el secondo passo del anime. Me gusta más el manga. Y sigo enamorada de Hihara (suspiro). Búscatelo en mangafox. **Liss-33:** No es tan grave, la operación solo toma una hora y la recuperación un día más o menos según me dijo la doctora… pero si me tengo que hacer :S. Si! Gracias por seguirme hasta ahora! En realidad lo aprecio mucho! **KKROTTO: **No… no es un hombre, aunque respeto el Yaio y a las personas que les gusta a mi no se me hace mucho, tampoco el Yuri. Soy muy tradicional en eso, además que 100% hetero. **Rukia13:** xDDDD! Yo sé! Es que Ishida como sea sigue siendo 'awkward'. **FATUA: para aquellas personas que no han leído la historia de FATUA… LA RECOMIENDO!! Es un muy buen break! Las va a hacer reír! Y muy bien escrita! La recomiendo, así que paren un ratito por allí. Además tengan los ojos abiertos para la nueva historia que publicará… yo ya no puedo esperar!! (Ojo, esto lo escribí el domingo antes del lunes cuando leí tu historia xDDD, otra señal que nos leemos la mete!)** **Annie:** Yo soy de Honduras! Familia centro americana :D.

Kioto 2: El hotel y el sitio de grabación

"Love is made by two people, in different kinds of solitude. It can be in a crowd, but in an oblivious crowd (Amor esta hecho por dos personas, en diferentes clases de soledad. Puede estar en una multitud, pero en una multitud que no se da cuenta)." Louise Aragon

Después de tres horas en el tren, los chicos por fin llegaron a Kioto. La estación del tren era enorme. Con más de 15 pisos. Hoteles, museos, cines, teatros, y un mall subterráneo. Aunque la estación en Tokio era impresionante, nunca se habían esperado ver algo así. Kira con un traje negro se les acerco. Estaba acompañado de alrededor 7 hombres también vestidos de negro.

-Bienvenidos a Kioto- les dijo extendiéndole la mano a Urahara. –Estas personas llevaran sus maletas hasta sus cuartos. El señor Ichimaru quiso darles su cordial saludes, pero se encuentra en ciertos negocios en el momento.

-Aaaaaaah si- dijo Urahara con cierto sonido satírico y ojos sospechosos.

Kira no dijo nada pero sabía que no podía esconderlo. Urahara sabía muy bien de la fama de Ichimaru. Arriba en el penhouse del hotel, Ichimaru estaba con Rangiku, haciendo lo que estos siempre hacían cuando estaban juntos. Para no tener que decir nada Kira sólo hizo una señal con la cabeza y los hombres cerca de él se movieron a tomar las maletas de los chicos.

-Estas son sus llaves.- saco unos sobres con el logo de 'Granvia Hotel' de su saco y se los paso a Urahara. Los nombres de cada uno de los chicos estaban escritos en cada sobre. –Ahora pueden pasar al restaurante del hotel donde los esta esperando una mesa. No tienen que preocuparse por la cuenta, el señor Ichimaru se encargará de eso. –agrego dando una reverencia y alejándose de ellos.

-Wow! Esto sí que es clase!- dijo Ikkaku emocionado. – Viejo de verdad que esta vida será dulce!

Los otros sólo rieron y comenzaron a seguir a Urahara que estaba caminando junto a Yoruichi. Urahara estaba serio y envuelto en sus propios pensamientos. "Ichimaru ya esta aquí. Además, puso a Orihime en un piso diferente al de todos los demás." Pensó viendo el número de cuarto escrito en el sobre con el nombre de Orihime. "Quiere decir que tendremos que mantener un ojo en Orihime desde ahora" pensó serio mientras llegaban al restaurante. Yoruichi notó la expresión en su rostro. Le agarro la mano y se quedo viéndolo a los ojos. Él le dio una sonrisa.- No te preocupes, mantendré los ojos abiertos.- le dijo. Los chicos entrando después de ellos.

-Tienen reservaciones?- les preguntó un mesero a la entrada del restaurante.

-Ichimaru- le dijo Urahara serio.

El encargado dio un brinco al momento.- Discúlpeme por hacerlo esperar aquí. Sígame por favor! Hemos tenido la mesa vacía desde hace una hora esperando por ustedes. Por aquí.- les señalo por dónde ir.

-Vaya, hasta pareciera que esta asustado.- dijo Hisagi.

-Te sorprendería saber del poder que tiene Ichimaru en el mundo de negocios. Con un mal comentario en unas cuantas de sus publicaciones y programas acerca de este restaurante o el hotel, perderían una gran cantidad de clientes. Él más o menos controla quien esta 'in' y 'out' en Japón.- les dijo Yoruichi seria.

Los chicos se quedaron viendo uno a otro sorprendidos. Si esto era verdad ahora más que nunca entendían porque Urahara estaba tan interesado en envolverlo en la creación del grupo. Todos se sentaron en la gran mesa que los esperaba. El ambiente del restaurante era tranquilo. Todas las decoraciones eran blancas y doradas. Cuando el mesero de alejo con las ordenes, Hisagi comenzó a hablar.- Entonces cuando comenzaremos con las grabaciones?

–De acuerdo con Ukitake, comenzaremos con la grabación del video para 'All Good things (come to an end)', pero no lo harán hasta la noche. Así, que por el día quiero que tomen el dinero que les di y se vayan de compras como habíamos quedado- les dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro para sonar más agradable. Yoruichi lo había reprendido durante el viaje por la manera en que les había dicho la primera vez.

-Las grabaciones serán en la noche?- preguntó Chad curioso.

-Si. Ukitake esta haciendo las grabaciones cerca del bosque y el concepto del video necesita una atmosfera nocturna. Pero no se preocupen, ustedes no comenzaran a grabar hasta mañana. Hoy estarán grabando a los otros participantes…- le contesto.

-Otros participantes?- le pregunto Ikkaku.

-Ya los verán en la noche cuando los lleve al sitio de grabación.- le contestó.

Ellos regresaron a verse el uno al otro. No tenían idea de lo que hablaba. En realidad no les habían dado ningún detalle de los videos hasta ahora. Pero debían confiar en Urahara. Todos comenzaron a comer después que el mesero les trajera la comida.



Completamente sudado, Ichimaru entraba con más fuerza dentro de Rangiku haciéndola gritar en una mezcla de dolor y placer. En su mente Ichimaru se imaginaba el rostro de Orihime con lágrimas en lugar del rostro de Rangiku que tenía enfrente. Con una pierna extendida sobre el pecho de Ichimaru y la otra debajo de una de las piernas de él, a veces ella misma se preguntaba cómo podía ser tan flexible. Con las manos Ichimaru le apretaba fuertemente los senos, haciéndola morderse el labio inferior para no dejar salir una queja.

-Quien es tu dueño?- le preguntaba mientras entraba con fuerza dentro de ella.

-Ahhhh- dejaba salir los quejidos esta.

-Quien es tu dueño?!- le grito dándole más fuerte.

Ella abrió los ojos con unas lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba viniendo. En esa mezcla de dolor y pasión que el siempre le hacía sentir. Ella termino-Tu!- le dijo apretando las sabanas entre sus manos.

El sonrió con toda la malicia que tenia mientras terminaba dentro de ella.- Ahhh, si… me gusta que lo tengas claro.- le dijo mientras salía de ella. Sin voltear a verla se bajo de la cama y comenzó a vestirse.

Ella se tapo con las sabanas. –Por que te pones la ropa?- le pregunto.

-Pues tengo que ver si mis invitados ya llegaron para saludarlos- le dijo regresándola a ver de medio ojo.

Ella vio esa malicia y frialdad en los ojos de Ichimaru, la misma que miraba cada vez que él hablaba del grupo de jóvenes o de Orihime. Y no era lo único que había cambiado desde entonces. También lo estaba haciendo más fuerte, más como animal con ella y había dejado de besarla. Aunque este nunca había sido romántico con ella, o había tenido detalles además de la ropa, los hoteles y las joyas, ahora era como si ella sólo fuera un cuerpo y le dolía. Le rasgaba el corazón porque ella lo amaba. Por lo que había sido para ella por como la había rescatado.

Sin decir nada más, Ichimaru salió del cuarto dejándola sola. Ella dio un suspiro y se acostó de regreso en la cama. –Ya no puedo ver nada de aquellos dulces ojos cuando miro a tu rostro Ichimaru…- se dijo a si misma tristemente Rangiku. Recordando el pasado unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos.

'Veinticinco años atrás…

En un orfanato pobre de Japón, niños jugaban en el jardín con la pelota. Rangiku escondida entre el basurero temblaba mientras trataba de meterse la aguja que la hacía salir de la realidad que había vivo hasta entonces. Violada por su padre, al que su madre había matado al encontrarlo violado a su hija en la sala, para luego matarse a ella misma. No eran las imágenes que a una niña de doce años le gustaba tener en la cabeza. Con lágrimas en los ojos se mordía los labios mientras se metía la aguja en el brazo.

Un niño de cabello blanco salió de la nada y se agacho frente a ella, sacándole la aguja y la jeringa del brazo. -Rangiku! Te dije desde hace rato que dejes esto! Un día puedes matarte!- le grito el joven Ichimaru de 15 años parándose y apretando la jeringa entre sus dedos.

Ella se paro para tratar de quitársela sin importarle la sangre que le salía por el hueco que se había abierto en el brazo.- No me importa si me muero! Es lo mejor que me puede pasar!! Las imágenes no se van Gin! Nunca se van! Ya no puedo más! Dámelo! Lo necesito! Es lo único que las borra!

Gin arrojo la jeringa contra la pared con fuerza haciendo la aguja romperse en pedazos. La jeringa callo entre la basura. –Y que harás luego cuando las imágenes regresen en unas horas?? Inyectarte de nuevo? Drogarte no cambiara lo que paso, lo único que puedes hacer es dejar de vivir en el pasado.- le dijo. Se acerco a ella. Sus ojos reflejaban dulzura y preocupación. Rompiéndose la manga de la camisa le vendo el brazo que aun sangraba. –Además, te gastas todo lo que ganas en el trabajo en esto. No vale la pena.

Ella se sintió conmovida al verlo cuidarla de esa manera- Y tú qué haces con lo que ganas? Tú trabajas más que nadie. Tienes como 4 trabajos.- le dijo.

-Lo estoy ahorrando. Comenzaré mi propia compañía en 5 años. Será grande y tendré lo que quiera! Y tú vendrás conmigo. Y ya no necesitaras esto para olvidar, porque haré que seas feliz- le dijo este.

-Gin…- fue lo único que esta le dijo.

-Ya esta!- le dijo Gin. –Ahora vámonos antes de que alguien venga.

En la hora de la cena. El director del orfanato se les acerco a Gin y Rangiku. Esta llevaba una camisa manga larga para taparse la herida de la droga. –Necesito hablar con ustedes dos en la oficina.- les dijo.

Estos se preocuparon. El director era una persona muy estricta y los dos lo sabían. Rangiku nunca había sido llamada a la oficina desde que llego, pero sabía que Gin iba de vez en cuando por sus horarios de trabajo. El director nunca le había creído que sólo trabaja y pensaba que Gin estaba en algo extraño. Los dos niños entraron en silencio en la oficina y se quedaron parados frente al escritorio. Rangiku y Gin se sorprendieron al ver la jeringa con la droga de Rangiku en su escritorio.

-De quien de ustedes es?- les pregunto serio.

Ellos no le respondieron.

-Una de las señoras del staff de la cocina encontró esto cerca del basurero y dijo que los había visto alejarse del lugar justo antes de hacerlo. Ustedes dos son los mayores del orfanato y los únicos con permiso de salir de aquí, así que serian los únicos con la oportunidad de conseguir algo así… - les dijo.

Los niños sudando se quedaron aun en silencio

-Será mejor que me lo digan. Si no tendré que revisarles los brazos.- dijo acercándose a Rangiku.

El joven Ichimaru se puso entre ellos, protegiendo a Rangiku y empujando al señor. Este choco contra el escritorio y cayó en el suelo. –Maldito mocoso –dijo.

-Yo fui!- grito Ichimaru.

-No, Gin!- le dijo Rangiku. Él regreso a verla con ojos hirientes y determinados. Esta se quedo callada.

-Debí imaginarlo! Con eso de los mil trabajos eran sólo excusas para salir a la calle a conseguir drogas!- le dijo mientras se levantaba y le daba una cachetada.

-Gin!- grito Rangiku.

Gin no hizo nada sólo regreso a verlo con odio.

-Estas expulsado del Orfanato… no quiero que influencies a los niños más pequeños… Te quiero afuera ahora mismo!- le grito.

-No! No puede hacer eso! A donde va a vivir Gin?- le dijo Rangiku con lagrimas en los ojos.

Gin la agarro del brazo y la jalo hasta la puerta- No te preocupes, desde hace rato me quería ir- le dijo Gin al administrador y saco a Rangiku de la oficina. La jalo por el pasillo hasta el cuarto donde dormida, el cual compartía con otros seis niños.

-Gin!- gritaron felices los niños al verlo entrar pero se quedaron en silencio al ver la expresión en su rostro. Este saco una maleta del closet y comenzó a meter la poca ropa que tenia.

-Por que le dijiste que fuiste tú?- le preguntó Rangiku con lagrimas.

-Por que tu no sobrevivirás afuera del orfanato- le contesto sin voltearla a ver. Cerró la maleta y se volteo a verla. Esta se escondía el rostro entre las manos y lloraba desesperadamente. Él le puso la mano sobre la cabeza.- Ya no llores. Regresaré por ti en cinco años. Cuando ya tenga mi compañía. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia.- le dijo con una sonrisa. El administrador llego al cuarto y se quedo viéndolo. Ichimaru sin decir nada sólo agarro la maleta y se fue del lugar. Rangiku se quedo en la puerta del orfanato viéndolo alejarse.'

Ella se sonrió a si misma en las sabanas. –Y cinco años después regresaste y cumpliste tu promesa…- se seco las lagrimas mientras se levantaba de la cama. –Pero esos ojos que tenias entonces ya no están más…- dijo con amargura sentada a la orilla de la cama.



En el restaurante los jóvenes terminaban de comer, cuando Ichimaru se les acerco. Orihime y Tatsuki estaba sentadas viendo hacia la pared y a la orilla de la mesa por lo que no lo habían visto acercase. Detrás de Orihime este puso su mano sobre el hombro de esta y lo apretó sintiendo satisfacción por la sensación que la piel aterciopelada de Orihime le hacía sentir. Esta en cambio se sintió incomoda con el toque frio de la mano de Ichimaru. –Espero que les haya satisfecho la comida.

Renji que estaba sentado frente a Orihime noto la expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de Orihime y agudizo un poco la mirada con desagrado. Apretó la servilleta que tenía sobre sus piernas. Se iba a levantar cuando Urahara sentado al lado de él lo paro. –No hagas nada aquí. Igual él no puede hacerle nada en un lugar público.- le dijo en vos baja y casi sin mover los labios para que sólo este lo escuchara. Luego volteándose a ver a Ichimaru le sonrió, cambiando completamente la expresión.- Hai, hai! Señor Ichimaru. La comida fue muy placentera! Es una pena que no pudiera acompañarnos. – le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa. –Ahora mismo nos disponíamos a partir. Los jóvenes tienen que ir a comprar un poco de ropa para verse más presentables.- dijo dándole una señal a los jóvenes para que se levantaran.

Orihime movió el hombro para quitarse la mano de Ichimaru mientras se paraba y se movía hacia atrás de Tatsuki quien había dado un paso al frente al sentir, como Renji, la incomodidad de Orihime.

-Ah, ya veo. Supongo que si la necesitan.- dijo viendo con desagrado la ropa que Orihime llevaba. No se parecía en nada con la muchacha que había visto la noche de la presentación. Esta frente a él, le desagradaba completamente. Pero en cambio le dio una idea del potencial de la niña. Cambiando a una expresión maliciosa y pervertida se dirigió a ella- Me gustaría llevarla a mi mismo a comprar lo que necesite.

Urahara se puso entre Tatsuki y Ichimaru.-No es necesario! Un hombre de negocios de su calibre no debe tener tiempo para ir de compras con una chica. Además, Rukia ira con ella.- dijo señalando a Rukia que estaba agarrada del brazo de Ichigo.

Ichimaru dejo su sonrisa hacerse más grande. Ella estaba allí.- Ahh, Rukia. Que tal tú viaje a Italia? Escuche que lo habías disfrutado mucho…- le dijo pícaramente.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos. Ichimaru sabia de ella y Aizen. Era seguro que sabía todo. Escondiendo su dedo entre los dedos de Ichigo trato de evitar que este viera el anillo que llevaba. Este sólo rio al ver el gesto inútil de esta. Él sabía todo y había visto que ella llevaba el anillo de Aizen. –Aizen se sentirá complacido al saber que te vi…- le dijo.

-Aizen?- le pregunto Ichigo confundido y un poco incomodo con el tono de Ichimaru a Rukia.

Ella retuvo la respiración con un rato y con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la sien se dijo a si misma "Tranquilízate Rukia, Ichigo no se puede dar cuenta de nada… no puedes dejar que se de cuenta de nada…". –Un fotógrafo. Él me tomó las fotos en Italia. Somos buenos amigos. Trabaja para Ichimaru bastante seguido- le dijo tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Buenos amigos…- murmuro Ichimaru.

Yoruichi le leyó los labios. "Él sabe algo… quiere decir que si hay algo entre Rukia y Aizen." Pensó volteando a ver a Rukia con ojos de sospecha.

-Bueno, bueno! Ya no hay tiempo. Tenemos que ir antes del atardecer a ver a Ukitake. Así que será mejor que se vayan chicos.- les dijo Urahara.

-Yo no los molestaré más.- dijo Ichimaru.- Si me disculpan me retirare.- sin reverencia ni nada salió del restaurante dejándolos atrás.

Orihime dejo salir un suspiro. Sentía que podía estar más tranquila ahora que Ichimaru se había ido.

-Estas bien?- le preguntó Renji que se le había acercado.

Ella le sonrió.- Si, estoy bien. Sólo me estresa estar cerca de él.

-Se le ve temible. Parece un pervertido más que un hombre de negocios.- dijo Tatsuki mientras lo veía alejarse.

-Hay un mall en el 'basement' del edificio. Vayan para allí y compren lo que necesiten. Con lo que les di les debe alcanzar para unas cuantas cosas. Yoruichi y yo nos iremos a una reunión que ella tiene con unos socios. Nos veremos en el lobby del hotel a las 6 pm para ir al lugar de grabación.- les dijo Urahara. Ellos dijeron que si y se fueron de compras.



Rukia agarro unos stilletos morados de Sergio Rossi y se los paso a Orihime. Se habían separado luego de llegar al Mall. Rukia iba a tiendas específicas donde sabía que encontraría lo que le interesaba. Todas eran tiendas exclusivas de diseñador. Orihime y Tatsuki abrían los ojos como platos al ver los precios en la mitad de las cosas que Rukia les pasaba. Tatsuki se paró a ver un mini vestido babydoll negro con una gema en el cuello.

Rukia regreso a verla –Eso no le quedara bien, a ti si pero no a Orihime.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por qué no?- le pregunto curiosa.

Se acerco y toco el vestido- Por el corte. Queda flojo del cuerpo. Como Orihime es grande en el busto, entonces esto le haría ver como si estuviera embarazada.- le dijo con una cierta risa nerviosa.

Orihime se regreso a ver el busto y dio un suspiro. Era verdad. La mitad de la ropa que le gustaba o la hacía ver como una cualquiera o como una mujer embarazada.

Tatsuki puso el vestido de regreso.- Vaya, de verdad que sabes de esto.

-Bueno después de ver todo tipo de cuerpos y todo tipo de ropa llegas a saber un poco. Además, me gusta hablar con la gente de imagen en las revistas. Ellos son los que más saben que luce bien y que no.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una blusa blanca flamenco de Bill Blass sin mangas.- Pruébate esto. – le dijo a Orihime pasándole la blusa y unos skinny jeans azul oscuro.

-Bueno- dijo Orihime tímidamente y se fue a los cuartos para probárselo.

-Hey, con Ichigo… las cosas son serias?... digo de tu parte… a él lo conozco, no estaría con alguien a menos que esa persona fuera importante para él. – le dijo Tatsuki seria cambiando el tema ahora que Orihime no estaba en el cuarto.

Rukia parpadeo rápido y le sonrió un poco incomoda –Me dijo que eras su mejor amiga… supongo que tiene sentido que estés preocupada.

-Lo conozco desde que somos pequeños… se puede decir que soy quien más lo conoce de todos los amigos- dijo sonrojándose un poco a lo último.

Rukia noto el pequeño color en las mejillas de Tatsuki. "Pero porque se sonrojo al decir eso?" se pregunto un poco confundida. Sacudiendo la cabeza le contesto la pregunta –Lo que siento por Ichigo es muy especial, la verdad que nunca había sido tan feliz. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso no me contesta la pregunta.- le dijo seriamente viéndola a la cara.

Rukia puso una cara seria y la vio a los ojos –Si, quiero algo serio con Ichigo. Tal vez es un poco temprano para decir esto y me coma mis propias palabras. Pero, Ichigo es la persona con la quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Tatsuki se sorprendió. Los ojos de Rukia eran muy intensos. Sonrió para si misma. –Bien… así es como debe ser.- le dijo.

Orihime salió del cuarto. Se veía Hermosa. Los revuelos del frente ocultaban un poco los grandes senos de Orihime y la forma como se pegaba a la cintura formaba perfectamente la silueta de esta.

-Wow…- dijo Tatsuki sorprendida al verla así.

Rukia sonrió al verla. –Perfecto.- dijo mientras se acercaba. –Parece que el blanco queda muy bien con tu cabello. Que otros colores te gustan?- le preguntaba amablemente.

Tatsuki se quedo atrás observando "Parece ser una buena persona" pensó con una sonrisa mientras miraba como Rukia le ayudaba a Orihime. Rukia se preocupaba por hacerla sentir bien mientras le daba cosas y nunca le imponía nada, si a Orihime no le gustaba algo esta sólo lo ponía de regreso en su lugar. Parecía que sería una buena amiga para Orihime se dijo por ultimo y se acerco a ellas.



Ichigo y Renji caminaban por el mall. Llevaban unas cuantas bolsas de Benetton, Marc Jacobs y Armani en las manos. Pasaron enfrente de una joyería cuando algo le llamo la atención a Ichigo haciéndolo detenerse frente al mostrador. Renji se volteo a verlo.

-Viejo, no se te hace que ese tipo de accesorio es un poco… marica…- le dijo cuando vio que eran pulseras lo que estaba viendo.

-No es para mí, babas. Vamos quiero ver si tienen algo para Rukia.- le dijo Ichigo y comenzó a caminar dentro de la tienda.

-No es un poco pronto para regalarle este tipo de cosas? Digo sólo llevan unos cuantos días juntos de verdad.- le dijo reclinándose en un mostrador para ver lo que había adentro.

Ichigo caminaba buscando algo que le llamara la atención.- No necesito mil días para darme cuenta que ella es alguien especial para mi… y esta es una buena manera para decirle que lo es.- dijo.

-Ahh…- dijo Renji desinteresado. Mientras caminaba entre los mostradores.

Ichigo se detuvo frente a uno. –Lo encontré!- dijo. Una pulsera con flores de lilas de cristal negras, blancas y violeta. Tenía detalles de diamantes y estaba hecha de platino.

Renji silbo- Viejo, se ve caro.- dijo.

-No importa. Aun tengo esto.- dijo sacando lo último que le quedaba del dinero que Urahara le había dado. –Señorita me puede dar esta pulsera.- le dijo a la que atendía.



Ya era la hora para que se encontraran de nuevo en el Lobby. Todos los chicos estaban allí sentados esperando por Urahara, cuando las chicas llegaron cargando varias bolsas.

-Tenemos que ir a dejar esto al cuarto de Orihime… nos pueden esperar?- pregunto Rukia.

-Cla…- iba a responder Ichigo cuando Urahara salió de atrás.

-Tendrán que ponerlas en el auto. No quiero hacer a Ukitake esperar.- dijo desde atrás de ellas.

Orihime vio a todas las bolsas y dio un suspiro. –Bueno, lo siento, creo que tomamos más de lo que debíamos.- dijo un poco apenada.

Rukia agarro las bolsas de su mano. –Si me das tu llave entonces puedo llevarlas yo. Después de todo no tengo que ir yo, o no Urahara?- le dijo dulcemente.

-Oh no! No! No tienes que hacerlo! Puedo llevarlas hasta el auto.- dijo esta apenada.

-No te preocupes. Te dejare la llave en la recepción, así que sólo la pides. Te parece?- le dijo esta.

-Me parece buena idea.- dijo Urahara. –Vámonos, Yoruichi esta esperándonos en el auto.- comenzó a caminar.

Orihime saco su llave del bolsillo de la chaqueta.-Muchas gracias señorita Kuchiki.- le dijo mientras se la daba.

-Llámame sólo Rukia- le dijo y la tomo con una sonrisa. –Bueno te veo luego.- Se regreso a ver a Ichigo y le guiño el ojo.

Él se acerco a ella y se agacho a darle un beso.-Gracias por ayudar a Orihime.- le dijo- Saco la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón.- Toma, si quieres espérame en mi cuarto, yo pediré otra copia en la recepción. -Ichigo le dio la llave y luego se fue con los otros. Rukia sonrió y se fue al elevador.

Orihime que vio en beso sólo dio un suspiro. Tatsuki lo notó. –Es mejor que lo olvides, lo sabes no?.

Orihime se mordió el labio.- Lo sé.



Luego de dejar las bolsas en el cuarto de Orihime y dejar la llave de esta en la recepción, Rukia se fue al cuarto de Ichigo. Al entrar al cuarto vio las bolsas de Ichigo a un lado de la cama. Ni siquiera las había tocado. Ella se sonrió a si misma, le daba curiosidad ver que gustos tenia Ichigo en ropa, pero la verdad que hasta ahora nunca lo había visto mal vestido. Después de reprenderse a si misma que debería respetar las cosas de otros y no curiosear camino hasta la cama. Sobre la cama estaba un peluche de conejito.

-A Ichigo le gustan los peluches?- se pregunto. –Al menos tiene buenos gustos.- dijo enternecida por el conejito blanco con un delantal purpura. Se acostó en la cama y abrazo al conejito fuertemente. Teniéndolo cerca de su nariz no pudo evitar olerlo.

"Huele a nuevo…" pensó confundida. –Será que lo acaba de comprar?- se preguntó mientras lo levantaba y algo cayo del bolsillo del delantal del conejo. Era la pulsera que Ichigo le había comprado. Rukia se quedo sin aliento. La levanto de la cama. Era hermosa. Los colores, las flores, la forma, los diamantes. Entonces se dio cuenta, el peluche también era para ella. "Pero como sabe que me gustan los conejos?" se pregunto. El corazón se le hizo pequeño. Tantos detalles. Cada uno de ellos. Ichigo era increíble. Unas lágrimas de felicidad se le salieron por los ojos y se las seco. –Pero que hago llorando…- se dijo a ella misma entre risas. –Supongo que son de felicidad.- dijo y se tiro para atrás levantando al conejo frente a ella. –Y que nombre te pondré?- le pregunto. – Uhmmm… Chappy suena bien…- se contesto ella misma y abrazo al conejo con quien fuera una niña pequeña con juguete nuevo.



En el auto Ichigo se preguntaba si Rukia ya abría entrado en el cuarto y encontrado el conejo. Se rio para si mientras miraba su teléfono. No la llamaría. Esperaría hasta llegar de regreso al hotel para preguntarle que había pensado del regalo. "Encontraría la pulsera también? La deje fácil de encontrar en el bolsillo del delantal…" pensaba con una sonrisa.

Renji lo quedo viendo –Viejo cada vez te vuelves más marica, ahora te sonríes solo...- le dijo molestándolo.

-Te carcome la envida, no?- le contesto Ichigo desafiante.

-Al que le carcome la envidia es a mí! Viejo tienes a RUKIA KUCHIKI!! A RUKIA KUCHIKI esperándote en tu cuarto!!! Que hay que no bañarse por años para tener tu suerte!- Ikkaku se metió en la conversación.

Orihime sólo vio fuera de la ventana y dio un suspiro. Tatsuki lo notó.- Tampoco exageres…. No esta TAN fuera de lo común… si se sabe arreglar y es muy bonita… pero no es muy diferente de Orihime o de mi…- dijo un poco incomoda por cómo estaban poniendo a su amiga.

Ikkaku la vio con cara de desanimo "igual que Rukia? Esta que se tomo?" –Mejor te ignoro.- le dijo sin interés y se regreso a Ichigo.

Tatsuki dio un brinco y le pego en la cabeza- Como que mejor te ignoro! Qué te pasa!- le grito.

-No me pegues! Se me va a olvidar que eres mujer!- le grito de regreso y levantándole el puño.

-Que se te olvide! Quién dijo miedo!- le grito de regreso levantándole el puño.

Ichigo jalo a Ikkaku para que se sentara entre él y Renji –Se te olvida que es una dama y a mí se me olvida que eres mi amigo.- le dijo Ichigo amenazante.

-Si viejo, no le grites a una dama en mi presencia.- le dijo Renji.

Ikkaku respiro y se tranquilizo. Urahara que iba hasta el fondo de la limo no se contenía la risa. Esos chicos eran lo mejor que le había pasado. No sólo eran un gran negocio, pero también lo hacían matar de la risa cada vez que estaban juntos. La limo se detuvo.

-Parece que ya llegamos.- dijo Urahara.



En lo que parecía ser un bosque con una casa de campo tipo occidental algo vieja Aizen hablaba por teléfono con su 'Bluetooth' mientras sostenía su cámara viendo cual era el mejor ángulo para una toma de la casa y una modelo que caminaba de acuerdo a las direcciones de Aizen. Llevaba una camisa polo manga corta azul oscuro de Ralph Lauren y unos jeanes azules claros con faja y zapatos negros.

Tenía una sonrisa medio diabólica en su rostro mientras hablaba -Así que llevaba el anillo aun cuando estaba con él… interesante… pensé que lo escondería alrededor de él… que qué opino? Pues no lo sé. No creo que sea del tipo que no tiene remordimientos. Ese es más tu estilo o el mío, pero que una parte de ella sigue apegada a mí y eso es algo bueno… Que vienen para acá? Viene ella con ellos?... No lo sabes… sería interesante que lo hiciera para ver su reacción.- Entonces una limosina que llegaba al lugar llamo su atención. –Parece que ya están aquí. Hablamos luego.- dijo con cierto brillo helado en sus ojos. Apretó su 'bluetooth' y termino la conversación.

Ukitake llego a saludar a los jóvenes que se bajaban de la limosina.

-Espero que el viaje no los haya cansado mucho- les dijo amablemente con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras le tomaba la mano a Urahara para saludarlo amablemente.

–Vaya esto si que es a las afueras de Kioto.- dijo Yoruichi viendo alrededor. Entonces lo vio allí parado viendo directamente a ellos. "Aizen!" pensó alarmada. No esperaba encontrarlo allí. "Qué esta hacienda Aizen aquí?" se preguntó. No le gustaba. No le gustaba nada que Aizen estuviera allí, con Rukia e Ichigo en Kioto. No sería nada bueno.

Los chicos comenzaron a ver las cámaras y todo el equipo alrededor. Era impresionante. Ichigo en cambio regreso a ver a un Bugatti Veyron blanco parqueado frente a la limosina. –Wow, nunca había visto uno de estos así de cerca…- dijo acercándose al auto.

-Ahh, ese…- dijo Ukitake.- Impresionante, no?

-Más que impresionante… es el auto más veloz del mundo, además que el tercero más caro. Es suyo?- le pregunto impresionado.

Ukitake se rio.-No, autos no es lo mío. Es de Aizen quien esta por allí.- dijo señalando con el dedo gordo para sus espaldas a Aizen que seguía parado donde estaba ahora revisando las ultimas de sus tomas.

Renji silbo.- Pues debe hacer una gran cantidad de dinero para tener uno de estos.

-Pues es el fotógrafo mejor pagado del mundo- dijo Urahara. –Gana miles sólo por una sesión de fotos.- le dijo. Los chicos se quedaron impresionados.

-Aizen…- repitió Ichigo.- No es ese el nombre del fotógrafo que fue con Rukia a Italia?- preguntó Ichigo curioso.

-Exacto.- dijo Urahara ahora desinteresado con la conversación. –Podemos hablar del video?- le dijo a Ukitake.

-Si, vengan por acá.- Les explicaré cual es el concepto y cuáles son mis ideas.- les dijo y todos lo comenzaron a seguir. Ichigo se quedo parado donde estaba viendo a Aizen. Por alguna razón este le llamaba la atención. Como si compartieran algo en común.

Ichigo sintió la mirada de Ichigo y regreso a verlo. "Ese es el muchacho…" fue lo único que Aizen pensó. Y se quedo viéndolo por unos segundos.

"Por que siento como si me desafiara?" se preguntó Ichigo.

Yoruichi se dio cuenta que Ichigo se quedaba atrás. Regreso a ver a donde Ichigo estaba viendo y noto que era Aizen. Notó la mirada en Aizen. "Maldito, lo esta desafiando… esto es un juego para él" pensó y le dio un poco de cólera. –Ichigo! No te quedes atrás!- lo llamo.

Este regreso en si y camino detrás de ellos. El atardecer estaba comenzando. Las luces del sol pintaban el escenario en un rosado naranja ciertamente mágico. Los chicos estaban sorprendidos con el equipo de luz y de humo que Ukitake tenía allí.

-La mitad de la filmación la haremos en el bosque, después la moveremos a la casa en ruinas. Los perrolobo entraran por las ventanas con cristales de azúcar, luego los haremos moverse adentro de la casa. Estaremos arrojando neblina para hacerlo sentir misterioso y fantasmal. Luego esperaremos al amanecer y haremos que los loboperros regresen al bosque.

-Loboperros?- preguntó Orihime sorprendida y curiosa.

-Si, bueno seguí un poco literal la letra de la canción. Como hablas de perros aullando, pensé que lobos serian más impresionantes. Pero como usar lobos no es leal. Me contacte con el señor 'Kenpachi' para alquilar algunos de sus perros.- le dijo señalando a Kenpachi que estaba ahora al lado de él. – Este es Kenpachi Zaraki, único criador de loboperros en Japón.

Kenpachi dio una gran sonrisa característica de él. –Así que estos son los chicos del grupo?- dijo.

Ukitake mantenía su sonrisa amable- Si, ellos son Bold Ace.

Los chicos se quedaron impresionados por el tamaño del hombre frente a ellos. Una pequeña niña de cabello rosa salió por debajo del brazo de Kenpachi. Con una sonrisa en su rostro se acerco a Orihime y le pincho el seno con el dedo.-Que mujer más tetona!- dijo emocionada.

Orihime se tiro para atrás completamente roja. Nunca se espero que esa niña extraña le hiciera eso. Ikkaku se tiro a reír al momento. Tatsuki que puso enfrente de Orihime. –Pero que crees que haces?

-Es que ella es super tetona! Y me llamo la atención ver si eran reales. – le dijo con una sonrisa sin tomarla en serio.

Tatsuki se quedo boca abierta por la respuesta directa. Ikkaku estaba en el suelo llorando de la risa. Era lo más gracioso que había visto en muchos días.

-Hey ya levántate- le dijo Renji un poco molesto.

Ukitake se rio apenado. Sabía que la niña tenía pocos modales y era un poco extraña, pero no se esperaba que actuara de esa forma. –Espero que la disculpen. Ella es Yachiru Kusajishi, la hermana adoptiva del señor Zaraki.

-Mucho gusto.- les dijo ella inclinando la cabeza a un lado y dándoles una sonrisa.

Orihime ya sintiéndose más cómoda le dio una sonrisa –Mucho gusto yo soy…

-La tetona.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Orihime se rio nerviosa y una sobra morada le cubrió el rostro. Ikkaku se fue de espaldas de nuevo.

-Bueno olvidemos las introducciones- dijo Ukitake y siguió con el tour por el sitio de filmación. Los llevo a ver los loboperros. – Cada uno representará a uno de ustedes. El blanco es Orihime.- dijo.

-Es hermoso.- dijo Orihime mientras se agachaba a tocarlo. Acariciando al perro se dijo a si misma como le gustaría tener uno.

-Vaya, generalmente no se dejan tocar por extraños.- le dijo Yachiru acercándose a ella por detrás.

-Ah si?- dijo Orihime sorprendida.

-Si, todavía tienen instintos de lobos, así que no les gustan las personas que no conocen. Pero supongo que tú le caíste bien.

-Eso parece.- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

Ichigo se regreso a ver a Aizen. No sabía porque pero no podía quitar su mente de ese hombre. Aizen se volteo a verlo y se sonrió. Ichigo se sintió incomodo. –Ya regreso.- le dijo a Hisagi y camino hasta donde Aizen.

Cuando lo vio caminando hasta donde él Aizen se puso la cámara alrededor del cuello y se le acerco. Cuando lo alcanzó Ichigo serio le extendió la mano –Ichigo Kurosaki.

Aizen se sonrió. – Aizen Sosuke. – le tomo la mano.

-Escuche que usted es quien tomo las fotos de Rukia en Italia.- le dijo.

Aizen se sonrió aun más –Así es, ella te lo dijo?- le pregunto.

-Mas o menos. En realidad no. Lindo carro por cierto.- le dijo.- Me gustan mucho ese estilo de carros casi de carreras.

-Diría que tenemos gustos similares…- dijo Aizen sarcásticamente.

Ichigo notó el tono, pero no entendió si lo decía como en burla que él nunca tendría un auto así o por otra cosa. Yoruichi se acerco a ellos. –Ichigo, tienes que escuchar lo que Ukitake esta diciendo para comenzar a grabar mañana.- le dijo seria.

-Si lo siento.- se disculpo y regreso al grupo.

Ella se volteo a donde Aizen –Aléjate de Ichigo y de Rukia.

Él se rio –Haciéndola de mamá Yoruichi?- le pregunto.

-No dejaré que le hagas a Ichigo lo que le hiciste a Byakuya…

-Así que todavía no supera lo de Hikifune? Que mal por él…- dijo sarcásticamente.

Ella se enojo aún más. Sin decirle nada más se alejo y regreso donde los demás estaban. Después de explicarles todo acerca de cómo tomarían el video y como usarían los lobos, el maquillaje, la ropa y esos detalles les presento a todo el equipo.

-Rangiku Matsumoto estará encargada del vestuario, pero ella no se encuentra aquí por el momento.- les dijo Ukitake mientras continuaban caminando. –Supongo que vendrá mañana cuando comencemos con sus tomas.

-Y ella quien es?- pregunto Chad que no reconocía el nombre.

-Es la encargada de imagen y moda de 'Flashback' una de las revistas de Ichimaru. –les dijo Ukitake.

-Creo que la recuerdo de la fiesta de Ichimaru- murmuro Orihime poniéndose el dedo en la boca.

Ukitake se detuvo cerca de Aizen. Este estaba ahora tomándole fotografías a uno de los loboperros que caminaba alrededor de la casa. –Y este es Aizen, el dueño del carro blanco y uno de los mejores fotógrafos del mundo.- les dijo.

-Me apenará si me sigues presentando así Ukitake.- le dijo Aizen con un tono amable. –Mucho gusto- dijo Aizen dando una reverencia.

-Estos son los chicos de Bold Ace.- le dijo Ukitake señalando a los jóvenes. –Ichimaru le pidió a Aizen que tomara las fotos para el 'cover' del 'single' y también para un especial que publicará en Shoxx acerca de ustedes.

-En Shoxx?? De nosotros??- pregunto Renji sorprendido.

-Ustedes son la banda más prometedora del momento después de todo- les dijo Ukitake con una sonrisa.- No deberían estar tan sorprendidos.

El flash de la cámara de Aizen los distrajo. Este le había tomado una foto al rostro de Orihime. –Se le ve aun más linda de cerca.- le dijo Aizen a Orihime con una sonrisa dulce en el rostro. Esta se sonrojo al momento.

-Je je je… yo?... je je je… gracias- dijo apenada y poniéndose más roja.

Aizen se acerco aún más a Orihime para sorpresa de todos. Con un movimiento suave le tomo un mechón de pelo, se reclino y lo olio. –Como me imagine, un suave y delicado olor…- dijo con una vos tan seductora que Orihime no pudo evitar ponerse roja como tomate. "Ahora entiendo la obsesión de Ichimaru" pensó para si y sonriendo.

Orihime dio un paso para atrás apenada. Tatsuki la agarro y la jalo aun más para atrás. Renji y los otros pusieron cara de enojados. Yoruichi dio un paso delante de inmediato y le agarro la mano que aun estaba extendida en el aire donde había quedado después que el mechón cayera de su mano. –Lejos de Orihime también.- le dijo enojada.

Se rió – Lo siento, no quise ofender a nadie con lo que hice. Sólo que cuando conozco a una mujer hermosa no puedo evitar expresar mi admiración… después de todo son la más natural y hermosa expresión de arte. Además, mi interés esta en otra persona… - les dijo volteándose a ver a Ichigo.

Este lo notó "Pero porque me ve a mi? Será… gay?" pensó y de repente le dio asco. Hizo una mala cara y sacudió la cabeza. "No lo creo… entonces que será?".

Ukitake se rio nerviosamente – Je je je Parece que hoy no es el día para las presentaciones – dijo y se los llevo dejando a Aizen atrás. Luego de un rato terminaron de discutir los detalles del video y los chicos regresaron al auto.



Manejando de regreso al hotel por alguna razón Ichigo se sentía un poco incomodo. Claramente podía conectar ese sentimiento con conocer a Aizen, pero no entendía por qué. Que tenia Aizen que lo hacía ponerse así? Se preguntaba a si mismo. Viendo hacia afuera por la ventana no podía sacarse esa sensación y se le notaba en la cara.

-Pasa algo?- le pregunto Orihime que se había dado cuenta del cambio de expresión de Ichigo desde el principio.

Ichigo regreso a verla. - No, no es nada…. Sólo locuras mías.- le contesto y regreso su vista hacia la ventana.

Orihime preocupada siguió viéndolo sin preocuparse por disimular.

Tatsuki dejo salir un suspiro "Si así esperas olvidarlo, entonces te costará bastante" le dijo a su amiga mentalmente. Tatsuki le hablo en vos baja a Hisagi que estaba sentado al lado de ella. –Entonces, vamos a llevar acabo tu plan?

Este regreso a verla con una sonrisa y le dijo que si con la cabeza. Ya en el hotel Yoruichi y Urahara se despidieron de ellos porque tenían una cena con socios de la primera. Los chicos en el lobby estaban decidiendo que harían. Ikkaku notó que Ichigo se estaba yendo al ascensor sin decirles nada.

-No comes con nosotros viejo?- le pregunto.

Él se dio la vuelta. –No, tengo una dama esperando… aunque el viejo no es el mejor ejemplo en todo al menos me enseño a no ser mal educado. – se dio la vuelta de nuevo y camino hasta el ascensor. Orihime sólo lo quedo viendo un poco triste.

Ikkaku puso cara de desgano – Suertudo- se puso los brazos sobre la cabeza y se volteo a Renji. –Vamos al restaurante.

-No, Renji y yo vamos a comer en el cuarto de Inoue- dijo Hisagi señalando con el dedo gordo a Orihime.

-Como?!- Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Pero cuando se decidieron esos planes?- preguntó Renji.

-Cuando ustedes dos se tardaron mil años en baño- le dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa.

-Bueno supongo que entonces Chad y yo comeremos solos en restaurante.- dijo Ikkaku y los dos se fueron con Chad al restaurante.

-Yo iré a darme un baño primero. Paso por ti en media hora y nos vamos juntos al cuarto de Inoue, te parece?- le preguntó Hisagi a Renji.

Renji aún un poco incomodo, sabía que era una trampa pero al mismo tiempo sabía que era en su favor, le respondió –Bueno. Ya llegamos a tu cuarto, esta bien contigo?- le preguntó a Orihime.

-Claro que esta bien con ella!- contesto Tatsuki emocionada.

Renji regreso a verla, hizo una expresión en los ojos como 'si yo sé que tu si, pero ella es quien me interesa' y regreso a ver a Orihime.

Orihime le sonrió dulcemente –Si, esta bien Renji.

Los cuatro subieron en el ascensor y se fueron a sus cuartos.



Mientras tanto, Ichigo llego a su cuarto. Rukia se había quedado dormida en su cama abrazando al conejito blanco. Él se sonrió con la escena. Rukia lucia totalmente tierna. En silencio se acerco a ella. Se subió con cuidado en la cama y le movió unos mechones que tenia sobre el rostro. Notó que tenia la pulsera agarrada en una mano. "Si la encontraste" le dijo mentalmente con una sonrisa. Ichigo se levanto de la cama y movió las colchas para tapar a Rukia con una mitad. Esta comenzó a levantarse al sentir el movimiento. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se dio la vuelta y vio a un Ichigo con cara de preocupado. –Ichigo?

Con una mueca de culpable Ichigo le pidió disculpas –Lo siento, no quería despertarte.

Ella le sonrió, se movió para quedar sobre su espalda y le dio golpecitos al lado de la cama. Él entendió que le estaba diciendo que se acostará. Se quito los zapatos negros que llevaba con los pies y se subió al lado de Rukia. –Que nombre le pusiste?- le preguntó ya al lado de ella.

Ella regreso a ver al conejito y lo levanto con los brazos para que los dos lo vieran. –Se llama Chappy.- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Él se rio por el nombre. Le pareció gracioso.

-Oye, Ichigo… pero como supiste que me gustaban los conejos?- le pregunto esta recordando cómo le había sorprendido ese detalle.

-Ehmmm, bueno pues…- dijo mientras se movía para poder sacar su billetera. La saco del bolsillo del pantalón y saco una servilleta blanca que tenia bien doblada allí. –Pues por esto…- le dijo y le paso la servilleta.

Rukia se sorprendió –La servilleta donde te di mi teléfono!- se sentó de golpe y la abrió. Estaba en perfecto estado. Ni un roto, ni una mancha, tal y como ella se la había dado ella la noche que se conocieron.- Pero, como es que todavía la tienes?

Ichigo se rasco la nariz- Llámame cursi, pero es uno de mis tesoros- le dijo poniéndose un poco rojo.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. No creía que fuera posible enamorarse aún más de Ichigo, pero ese gesto, ese momento, esa expresión en su rostro, la habían hecho quererlo aun más. Olvidándose del conejo, de la servilleta y de la pulsera, Rukia se lanzó sobre él y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. Este cayó acostado sobre la cama y amarro sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Rukia. Ella tenía una mano en cada mejilla de Ichigo y lo besaba con todo lo que tenia. Comenzó a acomodarse para tener las piernas a los lados con Ichigo debajo de ella. Este le apretaba la cintura para tenerla más cerca. Estaban besándose apasionadamente cuando el estomago de Ichigo hizo un sonido. Los dos abrieron los ojos de inmediato y se separaron.

Él se puso rojo como tomate.- Lo siento… - se rio nervioso –es sólo que no he comido nada desde que llegamos y tengo el metabolismo un poco rápido.- le rascaba la cabeza con la mano.

Ella se rio al momento.-Ordenemos comida entonces…- le dijo aun riéndose.



En el cuarto de Orihime las dos se arreglaban para que los chicos llegaran. Orihime se sorprendió al ver a Tatsuki en un vestido. Era la primera vez que miraba a su amiga en un vestido, en una falda por decirlo así. –Tatsuki, y ese vestido?

Tatsuki se regreso a verla –Ah, esto? Me lo compre hoy… estaba en sale en una de las tiendas que fuimos y Rukia me lo aconsejo. Como vi que todo lo que te recomendaba te quedaba tan bien entonces dije al demonio… comprémoslo. Me veo mal?- le pregunto.

Orihime se le acerco y la agarro las manos.-No! Te ves hermosa Tatsuki!- Tatsuki llevaba un vestido de 'viscose' amarillo corto que se amarraba al cuello con una cinta de seda y con decoraciones de piedras incrustadas con la espalda descubierta y completamente flojo del cuerpo.

Tatsuki le sonrió.- Por cierto, puedes prestarme tus sandalias negras que compraste hoy?

-Oh... claro, déjame ver donde están. – se agacho a buscar entre las bolsas. –Pero porque te estás vistiendo así si sólo vamos a comer aquí en mi cuarto?- le pregunto mientras le daba los zapatos.

Esta comenzó a reír nerviosa –Ahh, es que sólo quería ponérmelo hoy para ver como se me miraba. Además, como que de regreso en exámenes no tendré muchas oportunidades para hacerlo.

Orihime lo creyó- Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Poniendo una cara triste cambio el tema –Por cierto Tatsuki… Rukia debe estar en el cuarto de Ichigo… tú crees que él y ella… están… están…

Tatsuki estaba sentada en la cama amarrándose las sandalias –Están teniendo sexo? Probablemente… digo Ichigo no es virgen tampoco.- dijo sin pensarlo.

Orihime se sorprendió con lo que su amiga le había dicho- Tatsuki, y tu como sabes que Ichigo no es virgen? Él te lo dijo?

Tatsuki abrió los ojos como platos agachada aun amarrándose la otra sandalia. "Mierda… como se me pudo salir" pensó. Se levantó y riendo nerviosa le contesto – Si, mas o menos…

-Mas o menos… te lo dijo?

Tatsuki seguía riéndose nerviosa se puso la mano en la parte de atrás de la cabeza "No le quiero mentir… pero no me va a perdonar si le digo que Ichigo y yo… perdimos la virginidad juntos". Cuando seguía pensando que decirle para que no fuera una mentira fue salvada por la puerta. Renji y Hisagi llegaron justo a tiempo para salvarla. Orihime camino a la puerta y les abrió.

-Io- les saludo Renji desde la puerta. –Wow, que haces vestida así?- le dijo a Tatsuki sorprendido.

-Pues a última hora decidí invitar en una cita a Hisagi- le dijo acercándose a ellos y extendiéndole el brazo a Hisagi.

Este se rio.- Pensé que yo sería quien te invitaría.- le dijo.

-Odio que siempre la mujer tiene que estar esperando para ser invitada- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Renji y Orihime se quedaron con la boca abierta "Desde cuando estos dos?" se preguntaron los dos.

-Ustedes dos quédense aquí. No quiero espías. Si van para abajo me enojare mucho contigo Orihime y a ti Renji te daré la paliza de tus días.- dijo lo ultimo mientras apretaba su puño. Así los dos jóvenes se fueron del cuarto dejando a sus amigos detrás.

Renji se regreso a ver a Orihime. –Y ahora?- le pregunto.

Orihime seguía con la boca abierta. Parpadeo rápidamente por un rato y se regreso a ver a Renji.- A Tatsuki le gusta Hisagi…- le dijo.

Renji puso una cara de confundido.- Pues supongo…- le dijo.

Orihime puso una cara de felicidad –Entonces tenemos que celebrar!- le dijo y corrió al teléfono. –Ordenare helado! Y muchas cosas dulces! Quieres algo en especial?- le pregunto a Renji.

Este se sonrió al verla tan feliz por su amiga – Yo prefiero una comida de verdad… tal vez un curry o algo así.- le dijo acercándose a la cama.



Ichigo y Rukia comían sushi en la cama del primero. –Uhmmm… esta muy bueno- decía Ichigo mientras se tragaba uno.

Rukia se rió- Así veo…- le dijo.- Casi te los acabas todos.

-Es que muero de hambre- le dijo mientras levantaba otro.

-Por cierto, como te fue en el sitio de grabación?- le pregunto Rukia curiosa.

Este se metía el sushi en la boca, mastico un poco y luego le respondió aun con comida en la boca –Pues bien supongo. Parte del video será con lobos-perros que nos representaran a nosotros, se supone que seremos como espíritus o algo así. Y habrá una casa y fuego y otras cosas.- le dijo y después trago.

-Suena interesante.- le dijo esta mientras trataba de agarrar un sushi con los palillos.

-Si. Conocimos a la gente que hará las grabaciones y al dueño de los perros. Es un hombre grandote con una hermanita pequeña. Ah… también conocí a tu amigo Aizen.- le dijo de lo más normal.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos "Aizen! Aquí! Y conoció a Ichigo!" le grito su mente. Dejo caer el pedazo de sushi que tenía ya cerca de su boca. –Hay no!- dijo esta quitándose el sushi del short.

Ichigo regreso a verla.-Te manchaste?- le pregunto.

-Un poco.- le dijo esta limpiándose. –Te dijo algo Aizen?- le pregunto enseguida nerviosa y preocupada.

-No mucho… pero es un tipo muy raro… me da una mala sensación y no sé por qué…- le dijo y se olvido de seguir comiendo. Tenía el rostro serio.

Rukia lo notó. "Ni siquiera sabes y ya te hace sentir así…" pensó. Dejo escapar un suspiro. Se comenzó a sentir mal consigo misma por Aizen. No sabía lo que él estaba haciendo en Kioto y con el video. Se suponía que seguiría afuera del país o al menos eso le había dicho. El sentimiento de culpabilidad que había tenido en el tren la envolvió de nuevo. De repente se sintió mal por estar allí con Ichigo. Movió el plato que tenía en las piernas a un lado y se levanto de la cama. –Creo que es mejor que vaya a dormir- le dijo.

Él regreso a verla –Pero por qué? Te sientes mal?- le dijo. –Puedes quedarte aquí conmigo.- le dijo.

Ella tomo a su conejita y le sonrió.- Tengo un dolor de cabeza. Mi medicina esta en mi cuarto, así que creo que iré a tomar algo y después me acostaré.- le dijo.

-Puedo ir contigo si lo quieres.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso dulce en la boca.- No… no es necesario.- le dijo y se comenzó a separar de él.

Ichigo la retuvo.- No es necesario, pero quiero hacerlo.- le dijo con la intensidad en los ojos que lo caracterizaban.

Ella se quedo sorprendida. Sus piernas no se movían más. Se volvió a sentar en la cama. Regreso a verlo y le dijo –Tal vez se me pase si me acuesto.

Él puso el plato ya casi vacío en la mesa y se acomodo en la cama abrazándola. Así los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ichigo cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido. Por su parte Rukia no podía cerrar los suyos. No podía dejar de pensar que Aizen estaba allí. Dentro de ella sabía que eso no podía ser bueno.

A/N: Es un capitulo tranquilo porque sólo es el comienzo de la tormenta… como dicen por aquí… el viento deja de soplar antes de un tornado. Aizen e Ichigo por fin se encuentran cara a cara! Ahora saben con quien perdió la virginidad Ichigo… no puse detalles al respecto para que no me maten algunas xDD… pero si no me crucifican en los reviews, si voy a poner (tengo la escena entera de cómo paso en la cabeza xDDD, sino les gusta la idea me dicen nada más y no lo escribo). El siguiente capítulo será hasta después del viernes 17 por mi operación y mi presentación del 14… espero que no les moleste.

Ya saben si les gusta reviews, sino les gusta reviews… pero sin insultos xDD, se aceptan las críticas constructivas.

Y si tienen suficiente de drama con mi historia. Ya saben pueden reírse (y se ríe mucho xD) si van a leer: PRIMERA LEY de FATUA.


	15. Kioto 3, puedes jurarme

A/N: xDD Siempre me digo a mi misma que me voy a concentrar en mis cosas de la escuela pero nunca puedo xDD. Este fic me tiene poseída. Es sábado 11 :P, pero sólo escribiré un poquito. Como tengo una mezcla de sentimientos decidi que en lugar de incluir lo que paso entre TatsukixIchigo en esta historia hare una de oneshot que se llama: **La tarea de biología**. Busquenlo si quieren leerlo. Lo publicaré con este capitulo. **KKROTTO:** Hikifune es la capitana del 12 en el Gotei en Bleach real antes que llegue Urahara. Nunca apareció, pero si la mencionaron en el péndulo. No puse a Hisana en la historia, dado que Byakuya y Rukia si son hermanos naturales, y me parecería enfermo estar comprometido con alguien igual que tu hermana, muy SISCOM. **Anayi: **Yo séeeeeeeeeeeee, Ulquiiiiiiiiiiii Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Toca a L! Toca a L!!! :D:D:D:D (jajajaja que raro se escucha esto xDD). **Liss-33: **Me encanta que eres L ^-^! Estudio Biologia Molecular, estoy haciendo un PhD. :P Soy una nerda como me dice mi amiga Gabs. **Rukia13: **Huevo xDDDDDDDDD! Me tuviste riendo toda la tarde en el trabajo! Me quedaban viendo como si estuviera loca. **FATUA: **Aquí esta lo que tanto estábamos esperando (yo me incluyo) RenjixHime Lemon! **Nuni: **Con Ichimaru no estaría tan segura (muaaaaaajaaaaaajaaa). **RukiaxUchiha: **xDDD Nena no dormiste! Me haces sentir flatter! **SsofixX: **Gracias! Pues Aizen, el Aizen que veo en mi cabeza esta en sus 'early' treintas (que son mis hombres favoritos… completamente sexys, saben lo que quieren, tienen dinero y trabajo estable… claro hay excepciones… y todavía estan jóvenes y buenos) y Ichigo tiene 17 asi que si es más inocente :p. **Modca: **Yes! Consegui que alguien más adorara a mi Aizen-sama! Jajajaja. Ahora lo de escenas AizenxRukia… (6).

Ahora si, el RenjixHime por fin, a ver si Hime se olvida de Ichigo y el encuentro de Aizen con Rukia… la dejará ir? Ya veremos que pasa.

**Kioto 3: Puedes jurarme que no sientes nada?**

"You see things; and you say, 'Why?' But I dream things that never were; and I say, 'Why not? (Miras cosas; y te preguntas: Porqué?. Pero yo sueño cosas que nunca han sido; y me pregunto, Porqué no?)'" Shaw

Hisagi y Tatsuki caminaban al restaurante hablando tranquilamente. Tatsuki tenia que admitirlo. Hisagi era más interesante de lo que ella habia pensado la primera vez que lo habia visto. Generalmente no le gustaban los hombres con tatuajes porque le parecia que era gente que necesitaba atención, pero tal vez estaba equivocada. Lo escuchaba hablar mientras caminaban. Llegaron al restaurante y un mesero los llevo hasta una mesa.

Ikkaku y Chad los vieron desde el bar del restaurante donde habían decido comer. –Ese no es Hisagi?- le pregunto Ikkaku a Chad.

-Eso parece…- le contesto regresando a ver. –Y parece que esta con Tatsuki.- agrego luego de un rato.

-Noooooooooooooooo! La del vestido amarillo?- Ikkaku se regreso a ver completamente, estaba incrédulo era la primera vez que recordaba ver a la chica vestida de esa manera desde que se conocieran dos años atrás. Ikkaku siguió viéndolos por un rato y luego se dio vuelta para seguir comiendo. –Así que los dejaron solos.- dijo refiriéndose a Renji y Orihime.

-Eso supondría.- dijo Chad cortando su filete.

-Qué crees que estén haciendo ahora?- le pregunto Hisagi a Tatsuki mientras le jalaba la silla para que esta se sentará.

Ella le sonrio por el gesto, no estaba muy acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato – Pues espero que al menos estén hablando. No creo que pase nada… Orihime a veces se pasa de timida. Pero así es como es ella.- se ponía la servilleta sobre las piernas.

-Si, la verdad me cuesta verla como el tipo de persona que haría algo asi y supongo que eso cohíbe a Renji un poco.

-Desde cuando se conocen con Renji?- le pregunto.

Hisagi tomo un poco de su agua. –Pues nos conocimos desde la primaria. Los tres estábamos en el equipo de Kendo junto con Ikkaku.

Ella se sorprendió. –No sabia que practicaran kendo.

-Ya no lo hacemos, nos gusta más la música. Por eso comenzamos a hablar el uno con el otro. Luego cuando nos transferimos a tu escuela los tres juntos, Renji conoci a Ichigo y nos presento.

-Si recuerdo que Ichigo me conto como se le acerco a Renji porque este llevaba una guitarra en la espalda y así comenzaron a hablar.- El mesero los interrumpió y los dos chicos ordenaron lo que iban a comer.



En el cuarto de Orihime un silencio los habia inundado. Los dos estaban un poco incomodos, como nunca se habían sentido antes. Después de todo no habían hablado de lo que habia pasado en el apartamento de Orihime ese dia y ninguno de los dos se lo podía quitar de la cabeza. Cada uno sentado a un lado de la cama, ni siquiera se volteaban a ver. Ella se pasaba la mano de arriba para abajo del brazo para distraerse. Él dejo un suspiro salir. "Es mejor hablar del asunto de una vez". –Oi, Orihime. Queria pedirte disculpas…- le dijo volteándose a verla.

Ella dio un brinquito en su lugar. Se puso toda roja como tomate y comenzó a reir nerviosa.- Por lo que paso en mi apartamento?- le pregunto finguiendo estar confundida.

-Sí. No quiero hacerte sentir incomoda.- le dijo.- Si quieres puedo irme, sólo llamaré al servicio de cuarto y que traigan la comida a mi habitación.

Ella comenzó a sacudir la cabeza energéticamente. –No! – se dio la vuelta y lo agarro del brazo. Renji la vio sorprendido.- Yo soy la que no quiero hacerte sentir mal… lo que paso…- le dejo ir el brazo y regreso a su esquina de la cama bajando la vista. – A decir verdad yo también quería que pasará y creo que en realidad eso es lo que me da vergüenza… Por qué no sé lo que siento… y no quiero jugar con los sentimientos de nadie… y sobre todo perder a un amigo tan importante.

Renji sonrió. Aunque en realidad odiaba el titulo de amigo sabia que por ahora tenia que conformarse con eso.- No te preocupes.- le agarro la mano. – Como te prometi antes siempre estaré a tu lado, no hay forma que llegues a perderme- le dijo con una sonrisa. Esta le sonrio de regreso y escucharon alguien tocar la puerta.

-Servicio al cuarto.- escucharon.

-El helado!- dijo Orihime y brinco de la cama para ir a abrir.



En su cuarto Rukia comenzó a caer dormida cuando sintió un gran dolor en el vientre. –Aaaaaaaaggggghhhhhh- dejo el quejido salir de su boca y se encongio completamente en la cama.

Ichigo lo escucho y se levanto de inmediato –Rukia? Estas bien?- le pregunto.

Ella enterro la cabeza en la almohada y dejo salir un grito.

-Rukia?- Ichigo estaba más preocupado.

Ella regreso a verlo con sudor en la cara.-Lo siento… - hizo una mueca por el dolor.- Sólo son mis dolores por el periodo, supongo que esta a punto de bajarme.- le dijo mientras apretaba la cabeza contra la almohada por el dolor.

Ichigo se levanto de un salto de la cama y corrió al baño. Dejo el agua caliente de la tina correr y luego la regulo para que fuera lo suficientemente tibia sin quemar. Regreso a donde Rukia y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. –Te llevaré a la tina. Eso te ayudará con el dolor.- La desnudo completamente y la llevo hasta la tina. La metió en ella y se quedo al lado de esta. – Mejor?- le pregunto.

Esta regreso a verlo dulcemente. Saco la mano de la tina y le acaricio la mejilla.- Mucho mejor, gracias.

El teléfono de Rukia comenzó a sonar en el cuarto. Ichigo se volteo. –Parece que es tu teléfono- le dijo y se fue a recogerlo. Esta sólo se acomodo en la tina de nuevo. Ichigo recogió el teléfono de Rukia de la mesa de noche y vio el identificador. "Aizen" pensó al ver el nombre. –Es Aizen – le dijo a Rukia.

Esta sólo abrió los ojos como platos y se sento bien en la tina. Regreso a ver a la puerta por donde Ichigo regresaba al baño. –No contestes… no estoy con animos de hablar con nadie.- le dijo evitándole la mirada.

Este lo notó. "No me mira a los ojos" pensó. Regreso a ver al teléfono. 'Llamada perdida: Aizen Sousuke'. Regreso a ver a Rukia quien se estaba sumergiendo en el agua. "Es sólo mi imaginación. Ella sólo se siente mal por los dolores." Pensó y salió del baño.- Estaré afuera si necesitas algo.- le dijo mientras ella seguía sumergida.

"Por qué me llamo? Lo más seguro sabia que estaba con Ichigo... Él debe saber que estoy aquí?" Abrio los ojos por debajo del agua viendo la imagen del techo atravez de la transparencia del agua. "Dios… porque estoy tan nerviosa… Sólo debo olvidarme de lo que paso… Aizen dijo que sólo seriamos amigos…" pensó mientras salía del agua. Se quito el agua del rostro y regreso a ver hacia la puerta que estaba medio abierta, la imagen de Ichigo en la cama viendo televisión atravez de ella. "Como pude hacerte eso? Más te conozco y más te amo… pero también… más mal me siento por lo que hize." Se mordio el labio inferior y dejo salir un suspiro mientras dejaba su mirada clavada en la imagen de Ichigo.



En un restaurante tradicional de Kioto, Aizen cerro su celular con una sonrisa en su rostro. Comia junto con Gin en un cuarto privado.

-No te contesto?- le pregunto Gin con una sonrisa también en el suyo.

-No pensé que lo haría.- le dijo este mientras tomaba un poco de saque. Una mujer vestida de geisha se le acercó desde atrás para servirle más.

-Entonces porque llamaste?- le preguntó Gin curioso.

Este puso una sonrisa más maléfica todavía.- Para que no se olvide que estoy aquí.- dijo mientras agarraba el vaso de sake de nuevo.

Gin no dijo nada, sólo amplio más su sonrisa y levanto también su vaso de saque. Los dos hicieron una seña como de brindis y tomaron juntos.



Renji y Orihime comían tranquilamente. –En serio puedes comer todo ese helado?- le pregunto mientras esta metia la cuchara en el plato con medio gallon de helado, frutas y jarabe de fresa.

-No es tanto. He comido más que esto.- le dijo esta con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Este se sorprendió. Luego regreso a ver al flat TV que habia en el cuarto. –Quieres ver algo?- le pregunto.

-Uhmmmm, no suena mal. Pero no conozco muchos programas de televisión.

-Deben tener alguna película para cargar al cuarto.- le dijo y comenzó a buscar por películas en el menú. –Vaya, tienen esta. Esta película es buena, un poco fuerte. De un director chino muy bueno que gano el oscar y el premio Canes. Te gustaría verla?

-Lust, Caution…- leyó Orihime en la pantalla (A/N: Describiré partes de la película… pero no mucho. Es buena y la recomiendo). Luego se fijo en la descripción de la película.- Espionaje… suena bien!- regreso a verlo emocionada.

Este sonrio.- Bien- dijo y apretó el botón para comenzar a ver la película.

Después de un rato de ver la película, los dos se relajaron. Ella regreso a ver a Renji que estaba concentrado en las imágenes. – Me dieron ganas de comer camote asado- dijo Orihime viendo la escena de dos chicas que hablaban mientras comían.

Renji se rio. Se regreso a verla y se puso el dedo sobre los labios- Shh, te perderas la película.

-Lo siento.- dijo ella y se tapo la boca. Siguieron viendo la película, Orihime se mordía los labios para no decir nada. Renji regresaba a verla y se reia. El tiempo paso y pronto llegaron a la escena donde los jóvenes actores discutían como Wong Ching tenia que obtener experiencia en la cama y perder la virginidad con uno de ellos. Orihime regreso a ver alarmada a Renji – Pero porque no lo hace con el líder? A Él le gusta ella y a ella le gusta él…

Renji levanto la ceja y paro la película por un momento.- Tal vez la presión de hacerle eso a la mujer que quiere… o porque él no quiere hacerlo así con ella, pero por amor, porque los dos lo quieran.- le dijo.

-Pero dejar que la pierda con ese otro…- Orihime se estiro y cojio una almohada. Mordio una de las orillas de esta.

- La vida es complicada, aun más complicada que estas películas. Lista?- le pregunto Renji. Esta dijo que si con la cabeza y él continuo la película.

En la escena donde Wong Ching perdia la virginidad, Orihime se puso roja con tomate al mismo tiempo que unas lagrimas le salian de los ojos. –Eso es hacer el amor?- le pregunto a Renji.

Renji detuvo la película de nuevo, se puso rojo como tomate. Aunque sabia que la película tendría ese tipo de escena, no sé imagino que Orihime se sorprendería tanto con ellas. Regreso a verla y notó las lagrimas en los ojos de ella. –Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Si- le dijo esta mientras se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos.- Es sólo que siempre pensé que hacer el amor seria más… más… dulce…

Renji enterneció la mirada y se acerco a ella. –Eso no es hacer el amor Orihime. Eso sólo fue tener sexo.- luego vio hacia al frente como recordando algo.- Hacer el amor es dulce, apasionado, intuitivo, carnal, y sobre todo placentero… es la conexión entre dos personas que quieren estar más unidas… tan unidas que por esos momentos sienten completamente lo mismo, como si fueran uno. Tu mente se va de todo lo demás, los problemas se van, las ideas se van y ni siquiera piensas, sólo sientes.- le dijo sonriendo.

Ella sintió curiosidad. Verlo asi sonriente y tan dulce. Se preguntaba como seria estar con Renji. Estaba segura que seria todo lo que él habia descrito y tal vez más. Sin darse cuenta cuando inconsientemente movio su mano tocando la mano de Renji que estaba apoyada sobre la cama. Este regreso a verla. Los dos sonrojados se quedaron viendo a los ojos. El corazón de los dos jóvenes comenzó a latir a mil por hora. Inconscientemente Orihime regreso a ver los labios de Renji recordando la sensación que habia tenido al besarlo y sin pensarlo se mordió el labio inferior.

Renji lo noto. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a ella y poniéndole la mano en la mejilla mientras cerraba los ojos. La beso. Ella le contesto el beso. Subiendose en la cama los dos buscaron tener los cuerpos más cercanos. Amarrando sus brazos en la cintura de Orihime, Renji profundizo el beso. Abriendo la boca los dejaron sus lenguas exploraran la boca del otro. Orihime subió sus brazos amarrándolos alrededor del cuello de Renji. Poco a poco esta comenzó a subirse en las piernas de Renji que habia caído sentado mientras la besaba. Así, esta coloco su pelvis sobre la de Renji. Apretando más el abrazo y subiendo sus brazos que lograban cubrir completamente la pequeña cintura de Orihime, Renji acerco el pecho de esta al suyo. –Uhmmm.- Orihime dejo un gemido salir dentro de la boca de Renji al sentir su cuerpo aumentar en temperatura.

Renji separo el beso y le beso la frente. –No… no debemos… no aun… no hasta que sea más que sexo- le dijo mientras su cuerpo temblaba en los brazos de Orihime al sentir su miembro que esta despertando lentamente.

-Renji- le dijo esta completamente sonrojada. Se bajo de él pero este se levanto y la abrazo.

-Te amo Orihime. Con todo el corazón, con toda el alma.- Esta abrió los ojos como platos. Sintio como si su corazón se le detuvo por un momento. Renji se separo de ella. – Es mejor que me vaya.- le dijo Renji al sentir el cuerpo tensionado de Orihime y se bajo de la cama.

-Renji!- le dijo esta desde la cama. Este regreso a verla. –Yo… yo…- le dijo esta.

Él le sonrio. –No te preocupes. No tienes que decir nada. Yo sé que sientes algo por Ichigo, pero esperaré así como lo he hecho por dos años.- le dijo y salió del cuarto.

Orihime se sento en su cama. "Por dos años…" pensó. "y no me he dado cuenta…" levantó la vista para ver la puerta por donde Renji habia salido. –Por que no puedo amarte a ti Renji?- se preguntó y lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarle de los ojos. – Por que no?- se preguntaba a si misma mientras las lagrimas salian aun más.



El teléfono de Rukia habia recibido un mensaje. Ichigo que aun lo tenia el teléfono en su mano luego de tomarlo cuando sonara vio que era un mensaje de Aizen. Ichigo sintiendo curiosidad lo abrió.

'Princesa,

Ya debes saber que estoy en Kioto. Espero verte mañana en el sitio de grabación… tenes mucho tiempo sin… hablar.

TU AMIGO… Aizen'

"Por que pone TU AMIGO en mayúsculas? Y por qué pone los puntos suspensivos antes de hablar?" se pregunto Ichigo sintiéndose un poco incomodo por ello. Luego lo marco como si no ubiese sido leído y tiro el celular lejos sobre la cama para no sentirse tentado de nuevo. Viendo el teléfono desde donde estaba sentía por una razón que alguien le quería quitar algo suyo. Regreso a Rukia que salía del baño en una bata blanca del hotel secándose el pelo con una toalla. –Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto serio.

Ella dio un suspiro –Si, ya estoy mucho mejor. Pero creo que es mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto. Necesito ponerme algo… - regreso a ver su short manchado de sangre en el suelo.- Supongo que llegaron al limite de su vida útil. Lo siento que tuviste que verme asi….- le dijo apenada, en realidad ubiera preferido que no la viera asi no era la mejor imagen de ella, y se paro a recogerlos.

-No te preocupes, soy hijo de doctor después de todo… me sé muy bien mi clase de biología.- le dijo y se le acerco. La abrazo de la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente.- Pero no puedo dejarte ir vestida asi. – En realidad por alguna razón que no entendía no quería dejarla ir. Ella era de él. De nadie más y la tendría con él esa noche.

Ella le sonrio.- Entonces me darás ropa tuya para que me ponga?

-No, simplemente no te dejaré ir. Haremos el amor toda la noche.

Ella se rio- Ichigo estoy con el periodo.- le dijo dulcemente pensando que él estaba bromeando.

-No importa lo haremos en la tina y más tarde cuando ya no haya gente en los pasillos entonces nos vamos a tu cuarto…- le dijo con los ojos llenos de deseo y necesidad de tenerla.

La mirada de Ichigo y las manos de Ichigo que ahora se movían de abajo para arriba en su espalda la hacían sentir un calor casi sofocante. Este bajo la cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello -Uhmmm, no suena mal… la tina es bastante grande…- le dijo Rukia mientras los dos se seguían besando. Rukia dejo los shorts caer en el suelo. Ichigo la levanto de la cintura y la llevo abrazada hasta el baño mientras seguía besándola. Al llegar la puso en el suelo. Ella comenzó a revolverle el pelo con las manos mientras este le dejaba ir la cintura y le desamarraba la bata.

Él se separo de ella y quedo viendo el cuerpo de Rukia. –En realidad no puedo creer lo hermosa que eres…- le dijo tan suavemente que sono casi como un susurro pero con una voz tan ronca y profunda que Rukia sintió que la embrujada. Ella lo jalo y lo beso fuertemente. Jalandole la camiseta negra por arriba de la cabeza comenzó a sentirle el pecho fornido, los musculos en el abdomen, los musculos en la espalda.

Ella se separo de él y sin apartar sus ojos de los de Ichigo se fue quitando completamente la bata mientras se metia en la gran tina. Abriendo el agua helada se dejo mojar completmente, cerrando los ojos por un momento al sentir el frio del agua golpearla, pero luego abriéndolos para ver a Ichigo con tanto deseo que lo dejo sin aliento. Al verla allí, mojada, con su cuerpo y pezones erectos tuvo que apoyarse por un momento en la pared. Su pene erecto en su pantalón le comenzaba a molestar. – Que esperas que no vienes?- le pregunto Rukia con la voz más sensual que él nunca antes escuchará.

"Nunca me deja de sorprender… en realidad si eres una princesa… y una cortejana al mismo tiempo…" pensó Ichigo mientras se sonreí a a si mismo. Disfrutaria esa noche… toda la noche y la haría suya una vez más, de él y para él. Se bajo el cierre del pantalón sin quitarle la vista de encima, viéndola allí sobarse el cuerpo debajo del agua, llamándolo, trayéndolo. Ella estiro el brazo hacia Ichigo y este lo tomo y entro con ella besándola de inmediato. Ya no tenia más tiempo para jugar, aunque no se podía quejar como ella jugaba. Bajando su cabeza hacia los senos de Rukia los enguyo en sus labios todo lo que podía mientras la apretaba en contra de la pared. El agua estaba fría, pero no le importaba, para él se sentía como si hirviera.

Rukia enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Ichigo. –Ahhh.- dejo un suspiro salir al sentir la lengua de Ichigo en su pezón y derrepente la mórbida que la hizo brincar en su lugar.

-Sabes tan bien.- le dijo este antes de pasarle la lengua desde el seno hasta el cuello. Le agarro ambos brazos a Rukia arriba de la cabeza. –Hoy no seré el niño bueno.- le dijo con una cierta sonrisa en su rostro. Ella nunca habia visto esa sonrisa en él… pero si en otra persona.

"En Aizen" pensó esta y luego abrió los ojos como platos "que hago pensando en él ahora" se dijo a si misma, pero los pensamientos le fueron robados cuando sintió tres dedos de Ichigo entrar violentamente en ella dejándola sin aliento. Dejando gemidos salir al sentir Ichigo entrando y saliendo de ella mientras la besaba y mordía en los hombros y los senos. –I… chi… go…

-Eso… di mi nombre…- le dijo mientras le apretaba más las manos contra la pared y empujaba más sus dedos adentro de Rukia. Esta comenzó a gemir más fuerte. Ichigo le saco los dedos por un momento. Rukia que tenia los ojos cerrados hasta entonces los abrió al momento. Este le dio la vuelta y la apretó de nuevo contra la pared siempre con sus manos arriba de su cabeza. Pasando su otra mano por toda la cintura de Rukia hasta su seno se lo comenzó a masajear firmemente y con cierta fuerza. –Me encantas.- le dijo en el odio mientras le rosaba su miembro erecto por los glúteos. Rukia no supo porque pero esa acción la hizo excitarse mucho más.

Ichigo le jalo un poco las caderas para que esta bajara su espalda y así se introdujo por detrás de ella. Rukia no lo podía creer, pero podía jurar que Ichigo estaba más grande esa noche. Así sin saber que lo habia tomado quería sentirla suya, quería sentir que ella era de él, de nadie más pero de él. Por que se sentía asi, no lo entendía, pero esa noche la tendría toda la noche y le haría el amor de todas las maneras. Dulcemente, apasionadamente, locamente, como animales, como si el ese día fuera su último día. Así como fuerza como si un demonio lo ubiera poseído comenzó a entrar lo más profundo que podía. Le dejo ir las manos que esta entonces uso para apoyarse contra la pared. Rukia comenzó a gritar, por alguna razón no le dolia, no la lastimaba, sabia que estaba dándole de fuertemente, podía sentir su cuerpo perder el balance a ratos por la fuerza con que Ichigo entraba pero más que dolor esto la excitaba. Esta arqueo la espalda. –Ichigo ya no puedo más!- le grito y vino violentamente sintiendo como todo su cuerpo estremecerse y contraerse desde adentro para afuera. Ichigo vino con ella también violentamente mordiéndose el labio para no gritar.

Ichigo puso un brazo sobre la pared. –Lo siento si me pase en lo duro.- le dijo mientras salía de ella y le acariciaba la cintura.

Esta se levanto respirando profundamente para recuperar el aliento. Se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara –Duro? A eso le llamas duro? Pensé que no serias el niño bueno…- le dijo desafiante y con una sonrisa en los labios.

Este se rio y se acerco a ella.- I see you like it rough…- le dijo y la beso de nuevo metiéndole toda la lengua, asi pasaron toda la noche como el lo habia dicho, haciendo el amor en la tina. Rukia por fin se olvido de todo, de Aizen, de sus problemas, el cargo de conciencia, las culpas. Los cuerpos de esos chicos sólo querían tenerse el uno al otro y no pensaría en nada más.



En Tokio las cosas iban normales. Después de su noche juntos, Nemu y Uryu se podría decir que eran novios normales. Aunque él no le habia preguntado oficialmente, Uryu no le soltaba la mano en el hospital cuando estaban juntons, la besaba enfrente de las enfermeras y cuando le preguntaba decía que sí. Nemu en cambio sólo se reia y decía – Todo lo que el Dr. Ishida diga. – ganándose una mirada de Uryu cada vez. Esa noche en la cocina del apartamento de Uryu, este la miraba mientras ella trataba de hacer un pollo pomodoro.

-Estas segura que sabes como hacerlo?- le pregunto.

-Te dije que sí, lo lei en el internet.

-Si pero ni siquiera imprimiste la receta…

-Tengo memoria fotográfica.- le dijo esta regresándolo a ver mientras se chupaba el dedo para pobrar la salsa.

Este levanto la ceja – Sabes que para eso tengo los pequeños platos esos que puse allá. Pones la salsa allí y asi no le metes los dedos a la comida.

-Pues cuando te los meto en directamente en la boca no te quejas- le dijo esta mientras ponía el primer pedazo de pollo empanizado en la salsa.

Uryu sólo se rio. Nemu era todo lo que a él no le gustaba de una persona. Desordenada, toda la ropa de ella estaba regada por su sala después que ella dijera que tenia calor; Orgullosa, nadie podía decirle lo que tenia que hacer; Malcriada, si quería dejarlo hablando sólo lo haría en cualquier momento; Cochina, tomaba directamente de la botella, metia los dedos en la comida, lamia la comida para marcarla como suya; e INCREIBLEMENTE LUJURIOSA, la verdadera razón por la que se quitaba la ropa siempre que llegaran al apartamento es para que fuera más fácil tener sexo cuando lo quisieran. Pero irónicamente eso era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo que se enamorará cada vez más de ella, esa lista de defectos que por alguna razón con ella se convertían en cualidades.

-Ya esta.- le dijo esta orgullosa.

Uryu regreso a ver al plato. Se miraba bien. El tomate y las cebollas verdes sobre el pollo y esa salsa con vodka. Pasaba la prueba de la vista para él. –Bueno vamos a comerlo.- le dijo. Ella tomo su plato y lo siguió. Uryu corto su pollo y la carne era más rosada de lo que debía ser. Uryu lo vio.- Por cuanto tiempo dijiste que lo cocinaste?

-Hasta que estuviera dorado… así decía la receta.- le dijo

Este regreso a verla. "Y no sabe cocinar…" pensó para agregar a la lista de cualidades. –Mejor ordenemos algo…

Ella dejo el tenedor en los platos.- Tu pagas…- le dijo seria y con una mirada de 'tu no aprecias mi esfuerzo'.

Uryu se acerco a ella con una sonrisa –Mejor ponemos este delicioso pollo en el horno un rato para que termine de cocinarse entonces… no creo que podamos freirlo de nuevo.

Ella le sonrio.- El horno esta bien… es nuestra propia modificación.- le dijo lo beso y agarro los dos platos llevándolos a la cocina.

Él dejo un suspiro salir. "Dios verla caminar casi desnuda por mi apartamento en realidad me vuelve loco." Pensó mientras se sobaba su miembro que comenzaba a reaccionar.



Hisagi camino a Tatsuki de regreso a su cuarto. – Bueno, supongo que este es fin de la noche…- dijo este.

-Me pregunto si esos dos hicieron algún progreso.- dijo ella mientras se arrecostaba en la puerta viéndolo de frente.

-Pues no lo sé… pero al menos me dio el chance para pasar la noche con una linda chica.- le dijo con una cierta sonrisa picara en la cara. Ella se puso roja al momento y se separo de la puerta. –Bueno creo que es hora que me vaya. A que hora te vas mañana?- le pregunto después de ver su reloj.

-Tengo que estar abajo en la estación a las 5:30 para tomar el tren de las 6.- le dijo esta con cierta queja. - Pero bueno, que le voy a hacer. Sólo espero que Orihime y Renji hayan avanzado un poco.

-Seguro que lo hicieron. Eres una gran amiga.- le dijo Hisagi. – Te vere mañana a las 5:30 abajo.- le dijo Hisagi mientras se alejaba.

-Me iras a despedir?- le preguntó en voz alta para que la escuchara.

-Pero claro! Has sido mi primera cita oficial desde hace más de 4 meses… tengo que tratarte apropiadamente.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo desde enfrente del ascensor.

-Cita?- dijo ella sonrojada.- Pero de que habla… si sólo fue una actuación…- dijo un poco enojada con ella misma por emocionarse de esas palabras tan ridículas, mientras abria la puerta. Encendio la luz después de entrar. – Ya dormida?- pregunto en voz alta.

Orihime se levanto de la cama. – Tatsuki?- preguntó.

-Estabas dormida? A que hora se fue Renji?- pregunto pensando que tal vez Renji habia regresado a su cuarto después que los dos se habían ido y las cosas no habían funcionado.

Orihime se puso roja.- Pues… veras… cosas… pasaron…

Tatsuki se intereso al escuchar eso comenzó a quitarse las sandalias que la estaban matando desde la entrada de la puerta mientras escuchaba.- Aja? Que tipo de cosas?

-Pues… estábamos viendo una película… y en la película ellos hicieron eso…

-Eso como en exo como en Sexo?- dijo mientras se quitaba la otra sandalia.

-Aja… y pues Renji y yo hablamos de lo que era hacer el amor…

Tatsuki arqueo una ceja sorprendida por escuchar lo que su amiga le decía. Ella no creía que Orihime era de las iba a comenzar ese tema asi que tuvo que ser Renji. "Vaya más adelantado de lo que pensé" pensó esta un poco defensivamente pero al mismo tiempo interesada y de cierta manera feliz –Aja?- mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-Y bueno él dijo que era dulce, apasionado… y otras cosas… y me dieron ganas de saber que se sentía… y… y… -Tatsuki se cayó de la cama al tratar de sentarse.- Tatsuki! Estas bien!- le dijo esta.

Tatsuki de inmediato se paro –Lo hicieron!!? Orihime! Te acostaste con Renji en esta cama!?- dijo esta alejándose de la cama. Aunque le parecia tierno que su amiga ubiera perdido la virginidad con alguien que la amaba al mismo tiempo le parecia asqueroso acostarse en las sabanas sudadas por Renji teniendo sexo.

Orihime apretó las sabanas.- No…- dijo tan suave que Tatsuki casi no la pudo escuchar.

-No?- le pregunto esta.

Orihime dijo que no con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio. –Me dijo que no quería tener sexo sino que hacer el amor… y luego me dijo que me amaba. Tatsuki me ha amado por dos años y no me he dado cuenta… por que no puedo amar a Renji en lugar de perder la cabeza sobre un hombre que esta con otra mujer?- lagrimas comenzaron a salirle de los ojos.

Tatsuki se acerco y comenzó a sobarle la cabeza mientras se la arrecostaba sobre su pecho. - Orihime… si puedes… puedes amar a Renji… yo creo que ya lo haces, simplemente de una manera diferente a la que amas a Ichigo y tal vez menos, pero si te das una oportunidad con Renji estoy segura que llegarías amarlo aun más de lo que amas a Ichigo.- le dijo suavemente mientras la otra lloraba en su regazo.

(A/N: Ahora aquí era donde iba a poner la conversación que llevaba a Tatsuki a recordar la primera noche con Ichigo… pero por mayoría de votos xDDD… no lo haré… me lo quedo yo para mi solita xDD.)

Al dia siguiente Orihime y Hisagi despidieron a una Tatsuki que se fue rezando porque su amiga fuera feliz. Mientras se despedia vio a un Renji con un pantalón jean desteñido y roto y un sueter de casshmiere delgado sobre una camisa blanca, llegar desde atrás, pararse al lado de Orihime, y agarrarle la mano para animarla. "Estará bien" pensó Tatsuki mientras sonreía y se metia en el tren.



Ya pasado el medio día los chicos acompañados de Urahara se fueron al mismo sitio de grabación que antes. Esta vez Rukia iba con ellos. Después de todo ella seria la modelo que aparecia en el video. Los dos Ichigo y Rukia iban dormidos en la limosina, ella en las piernas de él. Él con su cabeza apoyada en Renji.

-Por qué crees que esta tan cansado?- le pregunto Hisagi que estaba al otro lado de él.

-No sé… pero que los dos estén asi es lo sospechoso.- le dijo viendo de reojo a Ichigo.- Con tal que no babee estoy bien.

Llegaron al lugar de grabación. La gente trabajaba en el interior de la casa reconstruyendo algunos de los cuartos. Los chicos estaban impresionados. Habia mucha más gente ahora que el día anterior.

Ukitake se les acerco –Bien, ya llegaron! Las cosas ya están listas para comenzar a grabar las escenas del interior de la casa. Esperaremos a la noche para grabar las del bosque. Ahora necesito que sigan a la señorita Matsumoto que los llevará a vestuario y maquillaje.

-Y los lobos?- preguntó Orihime.

-Ah, las escenas con los lobos las terminamos ayer. Ahora sólo serán ustedes, Rukia y los otros modelos.

-Otros?- pregunto Rukia.

-Si, verás la historia va asi- le comenzó a explicar a Rukia mientras caminaban buscando a Matsumoto.- Ellos son espiritus que entraran a esta casa en ruinas. Cuando entran la casa entra en vida y los espiritus de la casa comienzan a enseñarles la historia que escoden las paredes. Tú serás la esposa de Yumichika Ayasegawa, que esta ahora en vestuario. Escenas de la vida de los dos se muestran en los diferentes cuartos mientras los espiritus, aka los chicos, observan. Luego Ayasegawa tendrá una relación en tu cuarto con Hikari Ryuuzaki, que es la otra modelo. Tu los veras. Ichigo tu estarás allí también como espíritu. Y luego Rukia se vuelve loca y comienza a pelear con el. Mientras pelean le prenden fuego a la casa. Los espiritus comienzan a alejarse de la casa que cae en llamas. Filmaremos la casa mientras se incendia hasta que el fuego se apague y luego simularemos lluvia sobre Orihime que será la ultima en alejarse del lugar mientras canta las ultimas partes de la canción. Eso es más o menos lo que buscamos.

Los chicos se quedaron parados donde estaban. Estaban sorprendidos. –Wow, eso esta wild!- le dijo Ikkaku.- quemaremos una casa!

Ukitake comenzó a reir- Es propiedad del señor Ichimaru y nos dio permiso para hacerlo de todas maneras. Ahora váyanse a cambiar que no tenemos tiempo.

Los chicos obedecieron. Matsumoto se llevo a Orihime y a Rukia unos trailers, separada la una de la otra. Les dio la ropa y espero a que se cambiaran.

-Este es tu vestido- le dijo a Orihime. Ella se quedo sorprendida al ver el vestido en el maniquí. Era un vestido de tela casi transparente con varias capas. Completamente blanca. Corto pero con pedazos de tela que llegaban hasta el suelo. Con decoraciones de cristales pequeños cerca del bustier. Se acerco a tocarlo, era suave. –Más que un espíritu pareceras un ada si me preguntas a mi.- le dijo con una sonrisa. –Ahora te harán el cabello y el maquillaje. Quitate la ropa y ponte esta camisa de botones. Tienes que quitarte el sosten porque se mirara atraves de la tela. Ponte estos protectores de pezones para que se te vean y luego te pones el vestido- le dijo.

-Bueno- dijo Orihime que siguió las instrucciones.

-Tengo que ir a chequear a los otros- dijo desde la puerta y se fue. Las mujeres comenzaron a encolocharle el cabello con pinzas, luego que ella se sentara. Luego de un rato terminaron haciéndole un moño con mechones de pelo que caian como cascada. Flores secas blancas le decoraban el cabello. El maquillaje era sencillo. Las mujeres salieron del tráiler para ir a trabajar en Rukia.

-Supongo que ahora me tengo que poner el vestido.

Afuera Gin estaba con Kira cerca del tráiler. –Ya salieron señor- le dijo Kira.

-Ah si, bien. Manten a Matsumoto afuera.- le dijo y se fue caminando al tráiler. Se metió lentamente para no dejar que lo escuchará. Adentro del tráiler se metió y desde atrás la vio sin sosten y poniéndose el vestido desde abajo para arriba. "Suave, tersa, piel color durazno…" pensó morvosamente mientras sonreía y la miraba ponerse completamente el vestido. La forma en que lentamente lo levantaba y se lo ponía para no arrugarlo le parecían completamente erotica. Como si en lugar de vestirse le estuviese haciendo un striptease. Desde la sombras se quedo viéndola hasta que termino de hacerlo.

-Despues de subir completamente el zipper, Orihime levanto la vista y lo vio allí parado. Tomando una gran cantidad de aire, dejo salir un sonido de susto – Señor Ichimaru, que hace allí? Desde cuando esta allí?- le pregunto alarmada mientras se cubria el cuerpo.

-Lo suficiente.- le dijo mientras se le acercaba. Ella dio pasos para atrás hasta chocar contra el tocador dejando caer parte de las cosas que habían allí. Como reacción para no caerse con las manos se apoyo en la mesa –Mantengase alejado, no se me acerque.- le suplico.

-Pero si no te haré daño- le dijo teniéndose a milímetros de ella. Este levanto la mano y le paso un dedo por el escote de los senos acariciándola siguiendo sus dedos con su mirada.- Suaves y hermosos, como los habia imaginado… puedo sentirlos en mi boca…

Ella le golpeo la mano apartándola de su cuerpo.- No me toque!- le grito. Entonces se escucharon gritos desde afuera. Ichimaru se dio la vuelta y ella lo empujo haciéndolo caer y salió corriendo del tráiler. Afuera Matsumoto le pegaba con una botella de spray a Kira.

-Te digo que no es mi culpa! Él me lo ordeno!- le gritaba Kira mientras trataba de evitar los golpes.

-Claro, y si te dice que te tires del puente lo haces!- le dijo pegándole más fuerte. Entonces los dos se detuvieron cuando escucharon la puerta abrierse de golpe. Los dos vieron a Orihime con lagrimas en los ojos. Ella los vio pero los ignoro y salió corriendo de allí.

Urahara que caminaba cerca la vio. –Orihime.- se dijo a si y corrió detrás de ella. Al alcanzar la detuvo, le dio la vuelta y le vio los ojos con lagrimas.- Que paso?- le pregunto.

-No es nada… no es nada.- le dijo esta abrazandolo. "No puedo decirle lo del señor Ichimaru… si lo hago nos quitara el patrocinio y el sueño de los chicos… el sueño de Ichigo… no puedo decirles nada." Pensó mientras lo abrazaba.



Luego que terminaran con ella Rukia salió del tráiler y comenzó a caminar alrededor. "Donde esta? Tengo que hablar con él… que es ese mensaje! Y si Ichigo lo veía? Tengo que decirle que pare de actuar como que todo es un simple juego" pensaba Rukia mientras caminaba alrededor del lugar buscando a Aizen. Al poco tiempo lo encontró preparando su equipo cerca de su auto. Dio un respiro profundo con cara de enojada y comenzó a caminar a su dirección. Entonces vio que una muchacha se le acercaba a Aizen. La muchacha tendría unos 19 o 20 años. Delgada, alta, cabello largo y negro como la noche, ojos azules como agua de una piscina. – Hola señor Aizen. – le dijo la muchacha.

Rukia se paro donde estaba. "Le están coqueteando?" pensó y por alguna razón se sintió molesta.

Aizen regreso a verla. Levanto una ceja al verla. "Una niña" pensó. Luego regreso a verla completamente "No del todo mal para ser una niña" pensó morboseandola y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"La esta morboseando! Y es una niña!" pensó Rukia ahora más molesta porque al parecer él le coqueteaba de regreso.

-No me recuerda señor Aizen?- le pregunto coqueta la chica.

Él puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Desde donde estaba Rukia no podía escuchar lo que se decían pero esa sonrisa en el rostro de Aizen la conocía y por alguna razón la sacaba de sus casillas. Aizen bajo su cámara y se acerco a la chica. – Estoy seguro que si nos conociéramos te recordaría. Cual es tu nombre? No creo haberte visto en alguna revista o algo tampoco.

-Hikari Ryuuzaki y si me conoce. Es más, me prometió casarse conmigo cuando fuera mayor y una modelo. Aquí estoy, soy mayor y soy una modelo.- le dijo ella con cierto tono desafiante y coqueto.

Aizen abrió los ojos como platos. –La niña del orfanato.

-La que conoció hace cinco años atrás.- le dijo ella.

-Señorita Ryuuzaki, tenemos que comenzar a arreglarla para el video!- la llamaron desde lo lejos.

-Supongo que tendremos que hablar más tarde.- le dijo se le acerco y poniéndose de puntitas se acerco al oído de él para susurrarle. – Todavia sigo siendo virgen para usted…

"Pero que le esta diciendo en el oído esa zorra!" se grito en la mente Rukia. "Pero que hago preocupándome por eso!" se grito de nuevo y se alejo para dejar de ver a Aizen. Buscando a Ichigo se metió en la casa donde Ukitake les explicaba a los chicos como iban a ser las filmaciones.

Mientras la chica se alejaba Aizen no pudo evitar regresar a verla. Pero no era lujuria lo que se reflejaba en sus ojos, no era deseo. Sino una tristeza inmensa. Bajando la cabeza se puso la mano en el rostro mientras se alejaba del lugar. Se metió entre los arboles alejado de la gente y allí se arrecosto en un árbol. –Nuestro pasado nos persigue después de todo… - dijo en voz alta. Saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y apretó un botón para mostrar la foto de una chica con ojos profundos morados como los de Rukia, pero de cabello café. Delgada con la espalda desnuda, cubriendo su cuerpo sólo con una sabana y viéndolo de reojo. Asi, viendo la foto y sólo en la noche que comenzaba a caer, Aizen dejo caer una sola lagrima mientras regresaba su teléfono al saco y regresaba al claro para comenzar con las fotos.



La tarde paso mientras filmaban las escenas y luego la noche. Ya habían filmado casi todo y entonces comenzaron el fuego. Aizen habia regresado después del incidente como si nada hubiese pasado. Tomo fotos durante todo el filmaje. Despues que tomaran las últimas escenas en la casa que ya tenia llamas todos salieron a esperar que la casa ardiera más fuerte. Ichigo y los chicos seguían filmando cuando Rukia se le acerco a Aizen. Le jalo la manga del saco. –Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo molesta.

Aizen levanto una ceja. –No me saludas? No lo has hecho en todo el dia, hasta tu… como le llamo…- le hablaba sarcásticamente.

-Vamonos…- lo corto esta y lo jalo de la manga hasta adentro del bosque.

Este vio la cara de Rukia por alguna razón le daba mucha gracia. "Pero si todavía no he hecho nada…" pensó recordando como habia planeado jugar sicológicamente con ella y con Ichigo hasta que la chica le recordabara a… Tenia que dejar de pensar en ella. Regresando su atención a Rukia hablo. -Por qué tan molesta.

-Cómo que por qué? No puedo creer lo enfermo que eres! Coqueteando enfrente de todos con una niña!

Aizen reia dentro de él. Como estaba disfrutando la escena. Rukia estaba celosa y era más que claro. Con una sonrisa cinica en su rostro le dijo.- En realidad tiene casi tu edad… si no me falla la memoria, tiene 20 años.

-Ah, entonces es que te gustan de mi edad? Qué es parte de tu patrón?

Aizen no podía evitarlo, bajo la cabeza mientras dejaba unas cuantas carcajadas suaves salir.

-Y de que te ries? Que soy tu payaso?- le dijo ella ofendida. Cuando lo vio que él no paraba de reir y la ignoraba, se molesto. Dejo un suspiro ruidoso salir y decidió alejarse del lugar "No tiene sentido hablar con él…" pensó.

Aizen la agarro del brazo y la jalo. Ella regreso a verlo. Ahora estaba serio. –Nunca haría nada con ella. Seria como acostarse con mi hija. Además, por que me acostaría con ella sino puedo dejar de pensar en ti.- le dijo mientras se acercaba suavemente a ella. Le puso la mano en una mejilla mientras con su cuerpo la acorralaba contra un árbol.

Rukia se alarmo – Aizen, qué haces?

Él apoyo su frente contra la de Rukia. El cuerpo de Rukia comenzó a temblar. Sentia claramente el aliento caliente de Aizen correrle por el rostro y sentía que la quemaba, que encendia un fuego dentro de ella que no podía controlar. Este movio su rostro para besarle el cuello. Ella dejo salir unos suspiros. Se sentía débil. La debilidad que él siempre le hacia sentir. Aizen comenzó a mover sus manos a los hombros de Rukia y con dirección a sus senos. Esta levanto los brazos enseguida le atrapo las manos y lo empujo para atrás obligándolo a alejarse unos pasos. –No puedo hacer esto! No es correcto! Además, amo a Ichigo!

-Y por mi no sientes nada? Mirame a los ojos y júrame que no sientes nada. Rukia, puedes jurarme que no sientes nada?- le pregunto varias veces. Ella no supo que contestarle. No sabia que contestarle. Esto la alarmo, se sintió más culpable que nunca. Por que no podía jurarle, si ella amaba a Ichigo. "Que demonios que esta pasando?!" se grito a si misma. Lo empujo más fuerte sacándolo de equilibrio, casi dejándolo caer. Así salió corriendo con dirección a la casa. Cuando llego ya estaban firmando cuando la casa estaba completamente en fuego. Perdida en sus pensamientos se quedo allí parada viendo como la casa se derrumbaba por las llamas. Por un momento ella se sintió esa casa que se destruía desde adentro por un fuego que no sabia como controlar.

Ichigo la vio desde donde estaba. "Alli esta Rukia" pensó. Su seño se frunció al ver la expresión en los ojos de Rukia. No era tristeza, no era melanciolia, era confusión y miedo, más que miedo terror. Por un momento pensó en ir donde ella, pero luego se detuvo a si mismo. Sentia que si se acercaba no mejoraría las cosas sino que las empeoraría.

Aizen camino alrededor del bosque para salir en un lugar diferente de donde Rukia habia salido y comenzó a pretender que habia estado tomando fotos. Tomo fotos de la casa en llamas mientras a reojo miraba a Rukia que seguía parada, sola en el mismo punto. Entonces vio que alguien se le acercaba. Era Orihime. Aizen sonrio y dejo de ver.

-Todo bien señorita Kuchiki?- le pregunto.

-Orihime, si te lo pidiera ahora… me podrías jurar que no amas a Ichigo o que no amas a Renji?- le pregunto con los ojos aun clavados en las llamas. Rukia no pensaba. No era ella.

Orihime paro la respiración. "Puedo jurar…" se preguntó a si misma. – No puedo…- le contesto.

Rukia sonrio. –Entonces no soy la única- murmuro tan bajo que sólo ella se pudo oir a si misma. – Esta bien… esta bien que no puedas jurar, mientras sepas que es lo que quieres. No importa si no entiendes lo demás. Mientras sepas que es lo que quieres.- repitió dos veces regresando a ver a Orihime.

-Mientras sepa que es lo que quiero.- se repitió a si misma. "pero no sé que es lo que quiero…" pensó Orihime.

Rukia se alejo de ella y camino hasta donde Ichigo. "Quiero a Ichigo… no, amo a Ichigo… quiero estar con él y con nadie más!" pensó y comenzó a correr a su dirección.

Ichigo la vio. –Rukia?

Ella lo abrazo fuertemente lanzándose a sus brazos. –Te amo! Con todo el corazón! Quiero estar contigo!- le decía mientras lo besaba. Ichigo se reia. Era repentino, pero le gustaba. La gente se quedo viéndolos.

Ukitake y Urahara sólo se quedaron viendo y se sonrieron. Renji regreso a ver a Orihime que ahora peleaba por no dejar las lagrimas caer. Comenzo a caminar hacia donde ella y le puso la mano en el hombro sin decirle nada.

-Maldito suertudo.- dijo Ikkaku desde donde estaba a unos pocos metros de Aizen.

-Diria lo mismo- dijo Aizen desde donde estaba. "Supongo que no puedes jurarme que no sientes nada por mi, pero puedes jurarme que quieres estar con el chico." Pensó Aizen amargamente mientras regresaba a ver la casa que comenzaba a caer completamente.

-Ves, a veces el amor gana- le dijo Matsumoto a Gin, quienes miraban desde la limosina las cosas en el claro.

-Pero si la guerra aún no termina.- dijo Gin mientras cerraba la ventana. –Al hotel.- le dijo al conductor y se alejaron del lugar.



Durante el viaje en el carro Orihime no dejaba de pensar en lo que Rukia le habia dicho "Esta bien… esta bien que no puedas jurar, mientras sepas que es lo que quieres. No importa si no entiendes lo demás. Mientras sepas que es lo que quieres… pero no sé que es lo que quiero" pensó regresando a ver a Rukia quien dormía en el regazo de Ichigo de nuevo. Este le sobaba suavemente el pelo. Luego regreso a ver a Renji que al igual que Rukia dormía, pero sólo con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y la cabeza baja. "Qué es lo que quiero? Qué podría pasar si estuviera con Renji? Le haría daño…?" se preguntaba. Así llegaron al hotel.

-Quien tiene animos para comer?- pregunto Chad.

-Yo voy contigo viejo… ahora que no tienes pareja vienes con nosotros Hisagi?- dijo Ikkaku.

-No, quiero bañarme primero. Vayan, ya los alcanzo.

-Tu Renji?

-También me voy a bañar…- dijo.

No le preguntaron a Ichigo porque este ya se habia ido llevando a Rukia en sus brazos. Ikkaku regreso a ver a Orihime que estaba inundada aun en sus pensamientos. La señalo con la boca –Qué le pasa?- le pregunto a Renji.

Renji regreso a verla –No lo sé…- le contesto. Este se le acerco a Orihime. –Todo bien?- le pregunto agarrándole la mano.

Ella levanto la vista.- Si, sólo un poco cansada.- le contesto y le apretó la mano.

-Si, todos lo estamos. Filmar videos es más difícil de lo que pensaba… todo el dia… Vamos yo quiero darme un baño…- le dijo Renji. Ella le dijo que si con la cabeza. - Hisagi, llamame cuando hayas terminado de bañarte para ir a comer.- Los dos jóvenes se metieron en el elevador y se quedaron allí en silencio. "Supongo que si algo le molestará me lo diría." Pensó mientras la miraba de reojo.

"Estoy segura que Renji me haría feliz… me amaría… pero lo amaría yo como amo a Ichigo? Si lo quiero… pero no sé si lo amo… no lo sé" miles de pensamientos le volaban por la cabeza a Orihime. Sin darse cuenta cuando llegaron al piso de Renji.

-Quieres que te acompañe hasta arriba?- le pregunto desde afuera del ascensor.

Ella le sonrio –No, esta bien. Buenas noches.- se despidió mientras apretaba el botón.

-Buenas noches.- le dijo Renji mientras la puerta se cerraba con una mirada y una sonrisa tan dulce que Orihime sólo deseo que la puerta no se cerrara.

"Esta bien… esta bien que no puedas jurar, mientras sepas que es lo que quieres. No importa si no entiendes lo demás. Mientras sepas que es lo que quieres…" las palabras de Rukia resonanban una. "Que pasaría si me olvido de Ichigo? Quiero olvidar a Ichigo?? Que es lo que quieros??" la puerta se abrió frente a ella. "Que es lo que quiero?" se preguntó mientras salía. –Quiero amar a alguien y quiero que alguien me ame…- le dijo cuando el pensamiento la golpeo.

Despues de bajarse del ascensor, algo le dio en el corazón. Durante ese corto viaje hasta su piso se la paso pregutando lo que podría ser si es que se olvidaba de Ichigo, si es que comenzaba con Renji. Se dio cuenta que después de todo, a pesar que se decía que sólo eran amigos, ella también lo quería por eso no pudo jurarle a Rukia. Ella quería estar con Renji, con el hombre que la habia hecho sentir bien dentro de todo ese dolor que estaba pasando. Se dio vuelta y metió la mano para deterne el ascensor antes que la puerta se cerrará. Entro rápido y apretó el botón para el piso de Renji. En su cuarto este ya se habia deshecho la trenza que llevaba en el video. Habia puesto música para escucharla mientras se bañaba. 'Taking me over' de Evanescence sonaba en el fondo. Se desabotono la camisa para ir a darse un baño cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Huh? Quien podrá ser? Será que Hisagi quiere ir a comer sin bañarse?- se pregunto. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la puerta. Vio por el visor. Se sorprendió al reconocer quien estaba allí. Orihime estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Aun con las flores en su cabello y llevando la ropa con la que habia regresado de la grabación. Se dio cuenta que esta nunca llego a su cuarto. Le abrió de inmediato. –Orihime, que haces aqui?

Ella lo vio directamente a los ojos –Ya estoy cansada de pensar en lo que podría ser… quiero ver que es lo que puede ser… quiero vivirlo. Quiero sentir lo que es amar a alguien y que te amen de regreso.- le dijo directamente.

Renji no supo que decir. Se habia quedado sin palabras. Antes que algo le llegará a la mente Orihime dio un paso adelante y poniendose de puntitas con una mano en la mejilla de Renji le dio un beso. Dulce y tierno. Levantando lentamente sus manos, Renji dejo ir la puerta que se cerro al instante. La abrazo suavemente como para no romper esa flor que tenia entres sus brazos. Los dos comenzaron a hacer el beso más profundo, ella movio su mano del rostro de Renji y puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de este haciéndolo estar más cercano. Este al sentir el pecho de Orihime rosar con el suyo la apretó más entre sus brazos levantándola un poco del suelo mientras metia su lengua dentro de su boca. Poniendola de regreso lentamente en el suelo, solto el beso.- Orihime… estas segura?- le pregunto preocupado que ella estuviera apresurándose antes de estar preparada.

Esta no le contestó, en cambio con sus manos empujo la camisa abierta de Renji para que cayera al suelo. Se acerco lentamente a él y comenzó a darle besos en el pecho. En donde este tenia los tatus desde el centro de estos cerca del corazón de Renji hasta el hombro derecho. Él sólo hecho la cabeza para atrás para dejarse llevar por la sensación dejando su respiración hacerse más profunda. – No quiero estar segura, sólo quiero hacerlo…- le dijo al llegar al hombro de este y darle el último beso. La canción al fondo comenzó a sonar de nuevo. 'You don't remember me, but I remember you…'

-Bien- le dijo Renji mientras se acercaba para besarla y comenzaba a desabotonarle el abrigo que llevaba. Suavemente se lo hizo resvalar por los hombros. Deslizo sus brazos por la cintura de Orihime sintiendo la seda de la blusa que esta llevaba. 'Who can decide what to dream, and dream I do…'se escuchaba. Ella amarro sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Renji de nuevo. Entre suspiros el beso se fue haciendo más intenso. Orihime comenzó a bajar sus manos a los hombros de Renji explorando los brazos musculosos de este mientras él movia una de sus manos al seno de Orihime. Esta dejo salir un suspiro al sentir la mano de Renji apretarla. Con los dedos le apretaba con cariño el pezón que se habia puesto duro al instante. Ella dejo salir un gemido de placer. Algo lo tomó al momento. 'I have to be with you. To live, to breathe. You're taking over me' sonaba.

Aprentandola más de la cintura la acerco más a su cuerpo mientras la levantaba para llevarla a la cama. Con la respiración más entrecortada de la excitación separo su boca de la Orihime para besarle el cuello. Cuando le beso en el espacio justo debajo de la oreja esta dejo un gemido más fuerte salir. Concentrandose en ese punto le pasaba la lengua mientras con las dos manos le maseajaba los senos. Orihime no sabia que la habia tomado derrenpente, pero las sensaciones que tenia en parte inferior se hacían cada vez más fuertes. Era como si miles de hormigas le caminaran por el cuerpo. Los gemidos se hacían más fuertes y gruñidos comenzan a salir de la garganta de Renji. 'I'll give up everything just to find you…'

La ropa le comenzó a estorbar a Renji. Separandose de ella por un rato le jalo la blusa para arriba dejándola sólo en la mini-falda café. Por un momento se quedo viéndole los grandes senos en ese braciel de encaje blanco, se habia quedado sin aliento. Ella se sintió apenada por un momento "porqué me queda viendo así? Le desagradaron por grandes?" se pregunto –Renji…- le dijo mientras poco a poco levantaba los brazos para taparse los senos. Este le agarró los brazós. Se los movio para las espaldas de ella constringuiendole el movimiento, mientras movia su cabeza para besarle justo en a las orillas del encaje. Esta se quedo sin aliento al sentir el aliento caliente de Renji en sus senos. Soltandole las manos, le desabrocho el sosten para luego quitárselo de los hombros. Movio su boca a uno de los pezones cubriéndolo completamente con ella. Las sensaciones eran demasiadas para Orihime. 'I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you…'

Sus rodillas le comenzaron a temblar mientras Renji la apretaba encontra de su rostro. Estimulandole el pezón con la lengua mientras mantenía toda la boca tratando de abarcar lo más que podía de sus senos. Renji se separo un poco de ella para desabrocharse el pantalón que ahora le incomodaba. Antes de darse cuenta el cuerpo de Orihime se rindió y ella cayó sentada en la cama. Mientras se abria el pantalón regreso a verla allí tratando de recuperar el aliento y completamente sonrojada. –Orihime, estas segura?- le pregunto una vez más antes de llegar al punto sin retorno. 'You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand…'

'I knew you loved me then…' Ella levantó la vista y lo vio a los ojos, de nuevo sin responderle sólo se acostó en la cama estirando sus brazos a los lados y separando las piernas lentamente mientras la respiración se le hacia más difícil. Este sólo abrió los ojos como platos. No podía más, ya no habia marcha atrás. Empujando sus pantalones para abajo y con ellos su interior quedo completamente desnudo. Bajando sobre ella mientras le abria más las piernas para colocarse entre ellas bajo su cabeza para besarle los senos de nuevo. Subio sus manos hasta encontrar el interior de Orihime y lo jalo para abajo mientras le besaba el estomago. 'You're taking over me…. You're taking over me…'Esta sólo mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin sabes que hacer más que disfrutar todas esas sensaciones desconocidas para ella. Subiendo de regreso comenzó a besarla en la boca mientras la jalaba más adentro de la cama. Levanto la mirada para verla a los ojos, esta abrió los suyos para verlo mojarse dos dedos de la mano con saliva. –Puede que esto duela un poco.- le dijo Renji mientras bajaba los dedos y los introducía en esta. El piano comenzó a sonar de nuevo.

Ella cerró los ojos de un solo al sentirlo entrar dejando escapar un quejido. 'I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you.' Si le habia dolido, pero le gustaba, al mismo tiempo le gustaba. Lentamente este los metia y los sacaba de ella con cariño mientras le besaba la frente y el rostro. Ella le atrapo la boca con la suya levantando sus manos y atrapándolo para que no dejará de besarla. Renji comenzó a ir más profundo con sus dedos y ella no pudo evitar dejar gemidos salir de su boca dejando la boca de Renji ir. La respiración de este se hizo más difícil y entrecortada también. "Ya no puedo más, tengo que ir adentro" pensó este. Sacando completamente sus dedos. Se coloco rápidamente y introdujo su pene. 'I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep inside so many things inside that are just like you are taking over…'

Orihime abrió los ojos como platos. –Ahgggggggg- dejo salir del dolor.

Renji se detuvo al momento.- Estas bien?- le pregunto preocupado.

Esta respiro profundo como para recuperar el aliento.- Si, sólo… sólo dolio más de lo que esperaba.- le dijo.

Renji comenzó a sacar su pene –Lo siento, mejor paremos.- le dijo preocupado. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que Renji lo hacia con una virgen y tampoco se habia imaginado que le dolería tanto.

Ella le apretó la mano que tenia sobre la de él- No!... quiero que me hagas el amor Renji…- le dijo. –Quiero que terminemos juntos…- le pidió. 'I believe in you…'

Él le sonrio. La beso dulcemente en la boca mientras empujaba de nuevo lentamente en ella. Ella le apretó de nuevo la mano para olvidarse del dolor. Poco a poco el dolor se fue transformando en placer. Sintiendo como el cuerpo de Orihime se habia relajado, Renji comenzó a entrar más profundo y con más velocidad. Dejando la boca de Orihime ir para poder respirar se acomodo mejor para entrar más.

-Ahh… Renji…- se le salía entre gemidos a Orihime.

Él comenzó a entrar con más fuerza. Acomodansé sobre sus rodillas y levantado más su abdomen y pecho Renji cerró los ojos para dejarse ir por las sensaciónes. –Estas estrecha…- le dijo, mientras se sentaba y con sus manos le levantaba la pelvis a Orihime. 'I have to be with you…'

-Aahhh…- dejo salir un gemido Orihime. Renji le movio una pierna para tener ambas en un solo lado. Ella juro que sintió que este estaba llendo más profundo. Apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo. Renji estaba dentro de ella y la estaba haciendo sentir un placer como el que nunca antes habia sentido. 'You're taking over me… taking over me'. Tocando un cierto lugar dentro de ella, la presión de su abdomen se hacía más fuerte. –Renji… Renji… algo… dentro…- le comenzó a decir cuando la sensación se hacia más fuerte. Renji comenzó a entrar más fuerte entiendo que habia encontrado el punto. Ella no podía más apretando las sabanas más fuerte su cuerpo se arqueo completamente y dejo un grito salir. Tuvo su primer orgasmo. Renji bajo su cuerpo sobre ella al sentirse jalado por el interior de Orihime y con cuidado le mordió justo arriba de una costilla con cariño para no dejarse terminar. Después de unos segudos, sintió como el interior de Orihime lo dejaba ir y ella comenzaba a respirar de nuevo. La canción habia comenzado de nuevo hace un rato. 'and dream I do…'

-Todavia no termina- le dijo este. Moviendola de nuevo le dio la vuelta y sin salir de ella la acomodo acostada debajo de él. Él acostado sobre ella. Moviendo sus manos para agarrarle los senos comenzó a besarle en ese punto justo debajo de la oreja. Ella comenzó a jadear y gemir de nuevo. Entrando y saliendo de ella esa posición, sentir los glúteos de Orihime lo estaban volviendo loco. 'I'll give up everything just to find you' "Esto es demasiado… ya no puedo más" pensó. Bajando sus manos a las caderas de esta la jalaba contra si. –No puedo más!- le dijo mientras entraba con más fuerza. Esta comenzó a sentir la misma presión de nuevo en su abdomen pero antes de llegar al punto de antes, Renji salió de ella. Levantandose rápidamente y saliendo de la cama, termino en el suelo. –Ahggggggggg!!!!- dejo salir Renji mientras se agarraba el miembro y termiba sobre la alfombra.

Ella se dio la vuelta confundida y se quedo viéndolo. –Renji?- le pregunto.

Él regreso a verla y jadeando se disculpo –Lo siento… es sólo que seria demasiado ironico que te quedaras embarazada la misma noche que pierdes la virginidad…- le dijo con cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad. Sabia que le habia robado el segundo orgasmo. Habia sentido las paredes de Orihime comenzar a contraerse, pero si no salía entonces, no podría evitar venir adentro. Regreso a la cama. La beso en la boca. – Era lo que esperabas?- le pregunto mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de esta. Con la cabeza en su hombro respiraba tratando de memorizar el aroma de los dos juntos.

Esta comenzó a sobarle el cabello.- Fue mucho más… en realidad nunca espere nada… nunca habia pensado en esto…- le dijo.

Él abrió los ojos y regreso a verla incrédulo –Ni una vez?

-Bueno, si lo he hecho, pero no tengo buena imaginación así que me daba por vencida antes de pensar en cualquier cosa.- le dijo inocentemente. Este se rio. Era bien Orihime después de todo. Orihime le beso la frente y le levanto la cara con sus manos. –Gracias Renji.- le dijo esta y lo beso en la boca dulcemente. Renji le sonrio después de separarse y cerro los ojos después de eso. La canción comenzó a sonar de nuevo. –Hey Renji… puedes parar la canción? Ha estado tocando ya como cuatro veces…- le pidió apenada.

Este abrió los ojos. Era cierto. Se levantó y estiro la mano para agarrar el control que estaba sobre la mesa. –Lo siento.- lo apago.

Ella se rio. –No te disculpes. Tienes que darme le nombre otro dia… creo que es mi nueva canción favorita, así que es mejor pararla antes que me harte.- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba regresasr al lado de ella.

Él le sonrio y dejo una risa tierna salir mientras la abrazaba. –Creo que también es mi canción favorita ahora.- le dijo besándola en el rostro para luego besarla en la boca.

A/N: Bueno aquí esta. Para los que se preguntan si las cosas se acaban con Aizen ahora que él la vio decidir estar con Ichigo… la respuesta la dio Gin: la guerra no ha terminado xDDD. Me encanta tanto el drama (mientras no sea en mi vida) que no puedo sólo dejar que sean felices! Además, Ichigo apenas comienza a olerse que algo esta mal. Al menos podemos decir que por el momento los dos héroes están felices, no? Ya se le hizo a Renji xDDD. Ahora recomendación de este capitulo: Runaway de Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs. Anayi y Fatua se las paso nenas, les va a gustar. Esta purooo drama…

Vaya que hoy si escribi xD, Sorry que esta tan largo. Espero que no este aburrido. A mi si me entretuvo escribirlo. Gracias por los reviews, espero llegar a los 100 ^-^!!!


	16. Kyoto 4, Enamorado?

xDD Y comienza la discusión de nuevo. Ahora para **asdasd** y **kkrotto**, respeto sus opiniones como lo que son, opiniones. Pero no las comparto en ningún momento. No sé si es que lo que escribo no es claro o qué, pero ella (Rukia) no disfruta en ningún momento estar poniéndole los cachos a nadie, tampoco ha vuelto y no volverá a hacerlo tampoco (aunque este sea spoiler). Al contrario se siente mal. Lo que proponen de ojo por ojo, diente por diente, por el contrario haría a Ichigo una peor persona que Rukia, porque lo que implicaría es que él lo está haciendo con premeditación y alevosía para dañar y hacer sufrir a Rukia. Ella no lo está haciendo por eso. Simplemente está confundida. No estoy diciendo que lo que está haciendo está bien, pero ella al menos se siente mal porque es consciente que está mal. Así que para responder: No, no hare que Ichigo le ponga los cachos después de que se de cuenta. Que si lo hará, pero no se adelanten. Lo que pasará, pasará. No sé si alguno de ustedes ha estado en una situación parecida a la que planteo… lo dudo mucho en realidad. Pero así no se resuelven las cosas, simplemente se hacen peores. Yo HE estado en los zapatos de Ichigo y les diría que como persona no podría verme en el espejo hoy si me hubiese acostado con alguien sólo para regresarle el favor a mi ex. Ahora esta es mi opinión, esta es mi creencia. No creo en la venganza y nunca la promoveré. Lo siento si les molesta, pero como autora creo que tengo el derecho de decidir. Sé que doy demasiadas explicaciones xDD, puede que sea de mal gusto. Me disculpo si a alguien le molesto.

Por lo del Ichigo y Tatsuki: lo escribiré pero como un oneshot. Después de este capítulo en lugar de escribir el siguiente así que tal vez tome como unas dos semanas en publicarlo. Espero que con esto quedemos todos felices. :D.

**A tods los demás: **muchas gracias por los reviews! Los aprecio mucho :D. Ya pase los 100! **Modca **se te hizo a medias xDD, un AizenxRukia… aunque no sea real. Ahora para que no se vuelva confuso. Lo que está escrito en itálicas es un sueño.

**Kyoto 4. Enamorado…**

"Perhaps people like us cannot love. Ordinary people can - that is their secret (Tal vez gente como nosotros no puede amar. Gente ordinaria puede – ese es su secreto)." Herman Hesse

_Ichigo caminaba por un lote vacio en el medio de lo que parecía ser un bosque. __La noche era oscura y ni la luna brillaba en el cielo nublado sobre su cabeza. Ichigo comenzó a caminar en la oscuridad en el lote cuando encontró un carro blanco parqueado en el medio. Ningún otro carro sólo ese. -Un Bugatti- se dijo a sí mismo. Las nubes comenzaron a moverse iluminando sólo el auto que tenia la capota abierta. Ichigo se acerco más al auto y pudo notar el movimiento de dos cuerpos en el auto. Se acerco aun más para ver quienes estaban allí. Mientras caminaba se paro en unas ramas y regreso a ver a la pareja asustado que lo hubiesen descubierto, pero no. Era como si las personas en el auto no lo sintieran, como si estuvieran en dos dimensiones separadas. _

_Ichigo se acerco tanto hasta estar a unos cuantos pasos del auto, fue cuando se dio cuenta. Las personas en el interior del Bugatti eran Rukia y Aizen. Abrió los ojos como platos y quiso dar un paso para atrás, pero era como si sus pies estuvieran pegados al suelo. "No puedo moverme" pensó. Regreso a ver al auto. Allí estaban Aizen y Rukia se besaban pasionalmente en el asiento trasero. Ella llevaba un corseé de cuero negro con un pequeño cachetero también negro pero este de lazo y encaje, medias que le llegaban hasta los muslos y que estaban enganchadas al cachetero por cintas de seda. Aizen en cambio llevaba una camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Rukia le desabotonaba la camisa mientras lo besaba con la boca totalmente abierta y las lenguas jugando en las bocas de los dos. Ella estaba sentada sobre él y él le apretaba la cintura mientras empujaba su pene en contra de la vulva cubierta de Rukia. _

_-Ahhhhh- Rukia dejo salir un suspiro. Aizen bajo la cabeza y comenzó a besarle los senos que se asomaban por el escote. Le fue desamarrando el corseé lentamente mientras le besaba y lamia los senos. Cuando estaba a medio camino comenzó a morderla. Los gemidos de Rukia se fueron haciendo más fuertes. Ella comenzó a moverse antes que él le sacará completamente el corseé, se bajo de Aizen y lo empujo para que este se acostará en el asiento con la cabeza en dirección contraria a donde Ichigo estaba. Ichigo sólo pudo ver la espalda de Rukia mientras esta le besaba el pecho a Aizen e iba bajando plantándole besos en el cuerpo. Esta se levanto y le bajo el zipper del pantalón. Mientras con una sonrisa lo miraba llena de lujuria y deseo. Aizen sólo sonreí mientras ella le sacaba el pene. _

_Moviéndose sobre él y pasándole una pierna sobre la cabeza quedando con su cabeza sobre el pene de Aizen, mientras que la cabeza de este estaba bajo la vulva de ella. Rukia con las manos comenzó a estimular la erección de Aizen mientras la miraba con curiosidad. Aizen tiro la cabeza para atrás y comenzó a acariciar los muslos que estaban a los lados de su cabeza. Ichigo no podía creerlo. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos. Los ojos de Rukia eran los mismos que ese día en la tina. Tenía cólera, odio, quería saltar y entrarle a puñetazos a Aizen por tocarla asi. Trago la saliva que tenía en la boca, dejando su garganta seca. _

_Rukia se metió el pene de Aizen en la boca. –Ahhhhhhhh- salió de la garganta de Aizen. Levantando su cabeza jalo el interior de Rukia para romperlo y jalo la pelvis de esta para poner la vulva de esta sobre su boca y así comenzó a estimularle el clítoris con la lengua. _

_-Uhmmmmm- pudo escuchar Ichigo salir de la boca ocupada de Rukia._

_Ichigo trago de nuevo. "Dios, que es esto? Un sueño? __Por qué no me puedo levantar? Qué demonios es esto?" Ichigo se quería levantar. _

_Aizen levanto la mano que aun tenía en uno de los muslos de Rukia y metió dos dedos dentro de la vulva de ella. Ella abrió la boca sin poderlo evitar y hecho la cabeza para atrás. Moviendo rápidamente la pierna se bajo de él. Aizen se sentó de nuevo en el asiento y Rukia se puso arriba de él introduciendo el pene de este dentro de ella con una mano. Mientras lo besaba con todo lo que tenía. _

Ichigo abrió los ojos como platos mientras se levantaba de la camina rápidamente. –Que demonios fue eso?- se pregunto. Su respiración era rápida y cortada. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora. Se puso la mano en la cara, estaba sudando. "Fue tan real" pensó. Regreso a ver a Rukia quien estaba dormida al lado de él. La quedo viendo serio. "Por qué tuve ese sueño?" se pregunto. Se quito la sabana de encima, en sus bóxers y camiseta camino hasta la ventana. Era de día. Regreso a ver a la mesa de noche donde los celulares de los dos estaban. Se acerco para ver la hora en su celular cuando vio el mensaje en la pantalla de Rukia. '1 mensaje Aizen Sousoke'. Ichigo cerró un poco los ojos. Abrió el mensaje.

'Es divertido verte molesta. Te vi con el muchacho, pero aún no respondes mi pregunta…'

"Molesta? Pregunta? De que estará hablando y porque me hace sentir tan incomodo?" se pregunto. Regreso a ver a Rukia quien seguía dormida. Volvió a marcar las mismas teclas para marcarlo como no leído y regreso el teléfono a la mesa. –Estoy siendo paranoico – se dijo a si mismo tratando de convencerse de ello, aunque por dentro sabia que no. Se puso un pantalón buzo y salió del cuarto.



En el cuarto de Renji, Orihime comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Frente a ella la cara de Renji durmiendo plácidamente. Esta sonrió al verlo. Con el cabello alrededor de la cara y esa sensación de tranquilidad, Renji se miraba más dulce que nunca. Le movió unos cuantos cabellos de la cara, se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente. El estomago le sonó. –Creo que tengo hambre- dijo está viendo hacia su cuerpo desnudo debajo de las sabanas. Durante la noche se habían despertado un par de veces para hacer el amor de nuevo y aunque estaba cansada, tenía más hambre que nada.

Se movió lentamente para bajarse de la cama y se puso su ropa. Salió del cuarto en silencio para no despertar a Renji. –Iré al restaurante y ordenaré algo para poder comer aquí con Renji.- pensó con una sonrisa y camino hasta el elevador. Apretó en botón del elevador. Después de un rato este se abrió. Orihime abrió los ojos como platos y se quedo sin aliento cuando vio a Ichigo adentro del elevador en un buzo y camiseta arre costado en la pared del elevador. Ichigo levanto la vista y la vio allí parada. Esta no dio ni un paso y las puertas del elevador comenzaron a cerrarse pero Ichigo lo paro con la mano.

-No vas a subir?- le pregunto.

Ella parpadeo rápidamente y se rio un poco tímida.- Ehh… si… claro…- dijo y se subió.

-A que piso?

-Ehmm, el quinto por favor. Quiero ir a mi cuarto.- dijo esta sin pensar.

-Tu cuarto?- Hasta entonces se dio cuenta. Orihime llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. Su cabello estaba desarreglado como nunca lo había visto y enredado entre algunos mechones tenía algunas de las flores secas que le pusieron para el video. – De dónde vienes? – le pregunto curioso.

Ella se puso roja al momento.- Yoo?? Je je je… pues… - miro al techo tratando de disimular su pena. Ichigo levanto la vista tratando de ver en que piso se había montado pero ya hace un rato habían comenzado a bajar. –Que haces despierto tan temprano?- le pregunto Orihime cambiando el tema y respirando disimuladamente para quitarse el color rojo.

-Ya no podía dormir… tuve un sueño raro…

-Una pesadilla?

-Si… una pesadilla…- le dijo con el tono más triste que ella lo escuchará hablar. Ella regreso a verlo preocupada. El elevador se abrió en el piso de Orihime.

-Quinto piso.- le dijo Ichigo.

Ella apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta.- Esta bien. No tengo que ir a mi cuarto. Te acompañaré por un rato si no te molesta.- le dijo con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

Ichigo le sonrió.- Claro que no me molesta.

Los dos caminaron por la recepción y afuera del hotel adentro de la estación. –Sabes a qué hora tenemos que ir al estudio?- le pregunto Ichigo que se había ido sin hablar con Urahara llevándose a Rukia dormida.

-No, el señor Urahara no dijo nada.- le contesto ella. –Por?

-Quiero salir del hotel por un rato…- le dijo este. – Necesito caminar un rato.

-Yo tengo mi celular aquí- dijo sacando su celular de su bolsillo.- Le mandaré un mensaje a Renji que me llame cuando Urahara le haga saber a qué hora tenemos que irnos.- le dijo y comenzó a apretar los botones.



En su cuarto Renji escucho el teléfono. –Demonios quien manda un mensaje a estas horas!!!!??- grito tirándole la almohada a la mesa. Luego se dio vuelta en la cama, abrió los ojos al sentir que algo faltaba. "Orihime?" se pregunto. Se levanto de la cama y vio alrededor. La ropa ya no estaba. –Se fue?- camino hasta el teléfono. Tenía un mensaje de ella.

'Buenos días ,

Lo siento por dejarte dormido, pero no tenia corazón para despertarte. Salí a caminar fuera del hotel. Me puedes mandar un mensaje cuando hables con Urahara diciéndome a qué hora nos vamos al bosque de nuevo por favor? Gracias. Te quiero mucho.

Tu Hime'

Sonrió al leer la firma. –Mi Hime.- se repitió a sí mismo. Regreso a ver la cama, la había tenido la noche anterior. En las sabanas aun estaban las marcas de sangre de la virginidad de Inoue. En sus oídos aun podía escuchar los gemidos de placer de esta las siguientes veces que lo hicieran. Ya más relajada se dejaba llevar por su cuerpo. – Mierda parezco niño de secundaria reaccionando por recuerdos! Bueno supongo que sigo en el cole técnicamente…- se dijo a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que se le estaba levantado. Sacudiendo la cabeza camino hasta el baño y se ducho.



Ichigo y Orihime iban caminando por las calles de Kioto hablando de cómo estaban la familia de Ichigo a la cual Orihime tenía tiempo sin ver y ella le habla de Tatsuki con quien Ichigo no había tenido tiempo de hablar mientras estaba en Kioto. Las tiendas y los lugares tradicionales comenzaban a abrir y había una gran actividad por las calles.

-Que crees que le gusta Hisagi?- le pregunto Ichigo sorprendido.

-Pues tuvieron una cita en domingo en la noche y ella se puso un vestido…

Ichigo abrió los ojos grandes y regreso a verla incrédulo.- Qué? Vestido?!- estaba más que sorprendido.

-Y luego él llego a despedirla al tren. La verdad es que me alegra por ella, Hisagi es un gran chico.

Ichigo sonrió –Si lo es. Pero Tatsuki con novio… creo que es como verte a ti con novio… se me hace extraño. Las conozco desde niñas…- dijo poniéndose las manos sobre la cabeza mientras caminaban.

-Je je je…- Orihime se rio nerviosa "Debería decirle que estoy con Renji??... pero no sé porque no puedo… no quiero decirle…" pensó poniéndose triste. Se puso la mano sobre el pecho y apretó el abrigo.

-Vaya, pensar de las cosas que me he perdido- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro.

Orihime parpadeo. Volvió a notar ese tono de tristeza poco característico en Ichigo. –Sucede algo?- le pregunto.

Él suspiro.- No lo sé, creo que estoy enfocando mi vida mucho en Rukia. No he pasado tiempo con ninguno de ustedes aquí en Kioto. No me quejo. Me encanta estar con ella, pero me pregunto si me estoy perdiendo a mí mismo. Y además… -"Aizen…" no dijo lo último.

-Además?- le pregunto ella curiosa.

-Nada…

Ella suspiro. Como le gustaría decirle que era cierto, que pasará más tiempo con ellos y dejará a Rukia, pero sabía que esa no era la respuesta ni el consejo correcto. – Eres feliz con Rukia, no?

Él regreso a verla. – Si.

-Y la amas, no?

Ichigo sonrió.- Si, la amo… en realidad la amo… - se rio irónicamente- Estoy completamente loco por ella, es como si todas esas historias y canciones que hablan de esa persona que es para ti de repente se hubieran hecho realidad… como la canción de Savage Garden 'I knew I love you' cuando dice 'I think I dreamed you into life (creo que te soñé a la vida)'. Así me siento cada vez que la veo.

A ella le dolió el comentario. "No me debe doler! Decidí estar con Renji" se regaño a sí misma. – Entonces no trates de mantener a los dos mundos alejados… simplemente has que emerjan. Digo, ella no es mala persona a Renji y a mí nos pareció muy simpática e inteligente. Estoy segura que Hisagi, Ikkaku y Chad pensaran lo mismo. Estos dos días han sido de mucho trabajo así que en realidad nadie ha pasado tiempo con nadie. No seas tan duro contigo y tu relación.

-Vaya… estás segura que estoy hablando con Orihime Inoue?- le pregunte burlista.

Ella se rio.- Heyy, me ofendes. Soy un poco cabeza ligera… pero en el fondo soy una persona muy pensante…- dijo orgullosa de sí misma.

Él se rio. Escucharon el teléfono de Orihime sonar. Esta lo abrió, tenía un mensaje de Renji.

'Urahara dijo que saldríamos en una hora. Si estas lejos regresa. Ya comiste algo?'

El estomago de Orihime sonó de nuevo. El mensaje de Renji le recordó que no había comido. Ichigo hizo una mueca al escuchar lo escandaloso del sonido. Orihime regreso a verlo avergonzada.- Je je je… creo que tengo un poquitín de hambre.

-Yo diría que sí- le dijo riéndose.- Vamos de regreso.

-Le contestaré a Renji. No deberías llamar a la señorita Kuchiki para despertarla?

-No debe estar cansada… la dejaré dormir.- le dijo. – Y llámala simplemente Rukia, ella te lo pidió.

-Uhmmm…- fue lo único que le contesto. Así los dos se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar al hotel.



Rukia se levanto. Abrió los ojos y vio el espacio vacío al lado de ella. –Ichigo?- lo llamo mientras se levantaba. No estaba en el cuarto. Se bajo de la cama y vio su teléfono aun en la mesa. –No se llevo su teléfono…- dijo y recogió el suyo. - Tengo un mensaje… de quien será- lo abrió. El mismo mensaje que Ichigo había leído en la mañana. Puso una cara de enojada. –No tengo nada que responderte!- le grito al teléfono. Lo tiro enojada en la cama. Sentía que Aizen estaba tratando de meterse en su mente. No le gustaba el juego que este estaba tratando de jugar con ella. Regreso a ver el teléfono molesta. –Ya es hora de dejar las cosas claras.- se dijo a ella misma decidida. Se subió a la cama para alcanzar su teléfono.



Aizen estaba en un café tomando el desayuno acompañado de Hikari. Después de terminar el video se acerco a ella para pedir el teléfono. Ella se emociono y se lo dio. En la mañana cuando la llamo la chica prácticamente salto de la felicidad.

-Así que eso fue de tu vida después de ese día. Me alegro que hayas tenido una buena familia.- le dijo Aizen mientras tomaba un café.

-Era de esperarse la verdad. Hikifune nunca nos mando a ninguno de nosotros a una mala familia. Es como si tenía ese sexto sentido que le decía quien tenía malas intensiones y quién no. – dijo esta mientras cortaba un poco de su huevo.

Aizen sonrió amargamente.- Si lo tenía…

Ella notó el tonó. –Qué paso entre ustedes después de ese día?

Aizen puso la taza de café en la mesa –Una larga historia que prefiero no contar…- le dijo, cuando lo interrumpió el teléfono que sonaba. Lo saco. Dejo unas risas salir antes de contestar. –Vaya, pensé que no me hablarías nunca más después de anoche…

-Como demonios te voy a dejar de hablar si no dejas de mandar textos con mensajes ocultos! Quieres que Ichigo se de cuenta?- le pregunto enojada.

-Pero si te los mando a ti. Por qué habría de darse cuenta… o es que te revisa los mensajes? Que falta de confianza…- le dijo sarcásticamente.

Hikari notó un brillo en los ojos de Aizen. "Está hablando con una mujer" pensó.

-No te hagas el gracioso… aunque no los lea es incomodo encontrarlos. Pensé que seriamos sólo amigos?- le dijo ella aún en el tono molesto.

Él se rio.- Amigos…- repitió. Regreso a ver a Hikari – Me disculpas?- le pregunto.

-Claro- le dijo ella sorprendida. Había estado pensando en otras cosas mientras lo veía hablar con Rukia. Lo siguió viendo mientras se alejaba de la mesa "Algo en sus ojos me recuerda a la expresión que tenía cuando conoció a Hikifune…" pensó mientras lo veía.

-Con quien estas?- le pregunto Rukia curiosa.

-Con quien crees?- le contesto desafiante.

-Ah! Estas con esa niña! Eres imposible! Qué no que era como tu hija? Si eres así de cariñoso con tus hijas recuérdame llamar a la fiscalía del menor cuando tengas tus propias!- le dijo ofendida.

Aizen sólo se rio. –Asumiendo que en realidad tuve algo con ella, cosa que no hice.- le dijo entre risas.

-Mira no me importa tu vida privaba, puedes acostarte con todo Kioto y me da igual… sólo si vamos a ser amigos de verdad, seamos amigos, sino te pediré amablemente que te alejes de mi vida.

-En serio no te importaría que me acostará con alguien más?- le pregunto algo herido y con un tonó más serio. Ella no supo que contestarle. No había esperado ese tonó y esa pregunta. Él espero la respuesta por un rato. –Está bien… eso haré… voy a acostarme con la chica…- le dijo serio y colgó la llamada. Apagando el teléfono después de eso. Luego regreso a ver a un lado y dejo salir una risa de ironía- De verdad me molesto que me dijera eso…- se dijo a sí mismo.

-Me colgó…- dijo Rukia. "El tono en la voz de Aizen… era como si en realidad lo hubiese herido" pensó. Trato de llamarlo pero se fue directamente a la contestadora. Dio un suspiro. – Así es mejor…- se dijo a sí misma. Puso el teléfono de nuevo en la mesa. –Dónde habrá ido Ichigo?- se pregunto. Luego decidió bañarse para luego bajar a desayunar, hacia un lindo día afuera.

Aizen regreso a la mesa con Hikari. Esta seguía comiendo tranquilamente. –Lo siento, ya no te dejaré sola.- le dijo educadamente.

-Así que llego tarde?- le pregunto.

Aizen levanto la cabeza curioso- Perdón?

-Ya estas enamorado de alguien… o que no te habías dado cuenta? Tienes ese mismo brillo que tenias hace 5 años… digo era una niña entonces, pero no era ni ciega ni tonta. Al igual que no lo soy ahora. Puedo saber quién es?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Él se sonrió a sí mismo –Enamorado eh?... – sin decir nada más regreso a ver al cielo. Ella se quedo viéndolo confundida. En realidad ese hombre era más complicado de lo que ella había pensado.



Renji bajo a la recepción para ir a desayunar al restaurante. Al bajarse del ascensor vio a Orihime entrar en el hotel acompañada de Ichigo. A Renji le incomodo un poco "No dijo que estaba con Ichigo" pensó.

Ichigo lo vio desde la entrada. –Oi, Renji! Por qué la cara de perro?-le pregunto burlista.

-Perro tu abuela cabeza hueca, donde andaban?- pregunto molesto.

Orihime lo vio y se puso nerviosa. Estaban los dos juntos, con ella. "Como saludo a Renji? Con un beso como una novia? Pero si lo hago Ichigo nos vera… pero y que tiene si nos ve! Dios que me pasa! Ayer estaba segura! Ya oíste a Ichigo, Orihime! Él la ama a ella!" se dijo a sí misma y de la nada dio unos pasos adelante y enrollando sus brazos en el cuello de Renji lo beso.

Renji e Ichigo sólo abrieron los ojos como platos. Ninguno de los dos se esperaba eso. Ella se separo de él sonrojada, se había pasado. –Buenos días Renji.

Renji aun sorprendido y completamente sonrojado le contesto- Buenos días…

Ichigo se quedo viéndolos.- Ustedes dos??.... ustedes dos!?- le dio un golpe en el hombro a Renji.- Maldito! Porque no me habías dicho!- estaba feliz por su amigo.

-Hey! Burro no me pegues! Fue anoche, como te iba a decir!- le contesto mientras se sobaba el hombre.

Le dio otro golpe –Mejor es que la cuides sino te daré tu merecido!

-Si me vuelves a pegar te rompo la cara!- le grito. La gente en la recepción los quedo viendo.

Orihime se había quedado callada asimilando lo que había hecho. Había enterrado allí cualquier posibilidad con Ichigo, si es alguna vez tuvo una. Luego levanto la vista y vio a Renji, quien tenía a Ichigo agarrado del cuello con uno de sus brazos mientras le daba un coscorrón con el puño cerrado en la cabeza. Se comenzó a reír. "No importa mientras sepa que es lo que quiero… y quiero ser feliz" se dijo a sí misma.

Renji soltó a Ichigo y se regreso a verla – Vamos a desayunar?- le pregunto.

Ella le sonrió.- Vamos- le dijo y le tomó la mano. Se sentía bien estar así. Regreso a ver a medio ojo a Ichigo este estaba sonriendo.

-Puedo ir yo también?- les pregunto.

Renji no estaba seguro que contestarle.

-Por qué no vas por la señorita Kuchiki y nos encontramos aquí abajo? Así me da tiempo de darme una ducha y cambiarme.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ichigo le contesto la sonrisa –Bien.- le dijo.

Renji la vio sonriendo. "Entonces si decidió dejarlo ir…" pensó.



Ichigo subió hasta el cuarto. En realidad estaba muy feliz de que su amigo y Orihime por fin estuvieran juntos. Siempre creyó que él era la mejor pareja para ella. Sabía que él sentía algo por ella desde el momento que los presento. El chico todo 'cool' y hecho el malo con el que había hablado algunas veces se había vuelto una masa de nervios apenas Orihime apareció caminando frente a la casa de Ichigo. Ichigo se rio al recordar las imágenes. Se metió en el cuarto y vio la cama vacía. "Ya se levanto" pensó. Luego se dio cuenta que el teléfono de ella estaba en un diferente lugar que donde lo había dejado más temprano. Se acercó al teléfono y lo levanto. "Ya leyó el mensaje" pensó. Luego se fue a la historia de llamas. "Lo llamo…" agudizo la mirada. "Pero que estoy haciendo! Parezco una mujer insegura revisándole las camisas a su esposo para encontrar notas de la otra!" se reprendió. Puso el teléfono de regreso. Camino hasta el baño donde la ducha estaba corriendo y vio a Rukia bañándose tranquilamente. "Por qué de repente tengo tanta desconfianza contigo? Hay algo que me escondes Rukia?" pensó. Luego dejo un suspiro salir. Le ponía demasiada mente a unos simples mensajes. Se fue para afuera y encendió el televisor.

Rukia salió del baño y lo vio sentado en la cama. Se acerco a él con una sonrisa.- Buenos días.- le dijo.

Él regreso a verla y simulo una sonrisa en su boca- Buenos días.

Ella se agacho para besarlo pero este movió la cabeza a un lado. A ella le extraño. –No me he lavado la boca todavía…- le dijo este como una excusa.

"Nunca antes le ha importado…" pensó esta. Se paro recta y se alejo de él. Se puso la ropa que llevaba ayer.-Quieres ir a desayunar?

-Si, Renji y Orihime nos esperan abajo.- dijo mientras apagaba la televisión.

-Pasa algo Ichigo?- le pregunto ella ahora preocupada.

Él le sonrió. –No pasa nada. Vamos a tu cuarto.- le dijo levantándose de la cama y camino hasta la puerta.

Ella lo vio parado al lado de la puerta. Se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Te amo Ichigo.- fue todo lo que le dijo y camino al lado de él.

Ichigo sonrió "Estoy siendo un idiota" camino rápido detrás de ella y la abrazo desde atrás. – Que dijiste?- le pregunto mientras le besaba debajo de la oreja.

Ella comenzó a reír.- Que te amo- le dijo mientras movía el brazo para abrazarlo. Él le regreso el abrazo y camino junto a ella hasta el cuarto de esta.



Los días pasaron en Kioto y los chicos estaban en el último día de grabación. Ichimaru había tenido que viajar de regreso a Tokio y luego a New York por algunos negocios. La relación de Renji con Orihime ya era oficial y todos en el grupo lo sabían. Pero a pesar de ser oficial, ver a Ichigo con Rukia aún se le hacía difícil. Sobre todo ese día cuando estaban grabando una escena de Ichigo besando a Rukia. Orihime llevaba un traje negro de falda negra transparente con un saco negro de Lady Dior con plumas en el cabello. Dejo un suspiro escapar al verlos grabar el beso.

-Vaya… deberíamos contrartar novios para grabar los besos más seguido… nunca había visto tanto sentimiento en un beso…- dijo uno de los camarógrafos.

Orihime suspiro de nuevo. Regreso a ver a Renji que estaba hablando con Ikkaku dándole golpes en la espalda mientras este se quejaba.

-Viejo la vida no es justa! La besa en la vida real y la tiene que besar en los videos también! Porque no conmigo? Ha por qué no conmigo!?- le grito a Urahara quien simplemente se rio y lo ignoro.

Orihime comenzó a caminar lejos del sitio lugar donde graban en el templo budista. Subió las escaleras hasta donde el altar del templo estaba. Frente al altar dio unos aplausos con las manos y después se puso a rezar. "Ayúdame a olvidarlo…" pidió.

-No existe…- escucho una vos decir.

Levanto la cabeza y vio a Aizen. – Señor Sousuke.

-Inoue no?- le dijo. Ella dijo que si con la cabeza. –Budha, Yaveh, Ala, Mohamed, los miles de dioses hindú… ninguno existe…

-Por qué lo dice?

-Alguna vez te ha contestado o ha cumplido algo que le pediste?- le pregunto.

-Uhmmm… no…

-Si quieres algo, sólo tú puedes obtenerlo. Si de verdad quieres algo, tú debes luchar por ello- le dijo.

-Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Aaah, eso me preguntó yo… supongo que vine por la misma razón que tú… no quería ver el beso.- le contesto viendo el altar. –Lo malo es que debo fotografiarlo- le dijo con una sonrisa amarga.- Bueno supongo que debo regresar.

-Usted siente algo por la señorita Kuchiki?- le pregunto.

Él se rio. –Gente como yo no puede amar… sólo gente como tú.- le dijo pasándole el dedo por la mejilla. Esta se sonrojo. El toque de Aizen era suave y dulce. Después de esto él se alejo dejándola atrás. Ella juro ver una gran tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Aizen. Como si poco a poco fuera rindiéndose.

Aizen regreso abajo tomo su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotografías de la escena que ahora se repetía. "Eres el único que puede obtenerlo…" pensó mientras tomaba la foto de Ichigo y Rukia separándose del beso.

Luego que terminaran de repetir las últimas escenas Ukitake satisfecho dijo –Estos serán los mejores de videos que he dirigido.- Los chicos y Urahara sonrieron.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.- le dijo Urahara.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Fue un honor trabajar con ustedes.

-Por cierto, Ichimaru me pidió que lo invitará a la fiesta de mañana para celebrar la grabación de los videos.

-Fiesta? Seguro- dijo con una sonrisa.



Yoruichi salía de un de los pocos rascacielos de Kioto. Había sido una semana cansada para ella. Aunque estaba feliz que miraba a los chicos bien en el hotel, le preocupaba el saber que no podía estar en el sitio de grabación mientras Aizen estaba allí. "Al menos parece que no ha hecho nada… al menos Ichigo y Rukia parecen estar felices y bien, tampoco creo que tenga el chance de acercase a ella. Siempre está con Ichigo en el hotel y en el sitio de grabación hay mucha gente…"

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar- Ajaa! La prima perdida por fin te acuerdas de mí.

-Pero si le he estado escribiendo emails, usted es la que no me contesta!- le contesto Soi Fong un poco molesta.

-Por qué me aburren los emails. Entonces vienen con Byakuya mañana a la fiesta?- preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara. Tenía ganas de molestar a su prima. Tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y cuando estaban con Byakuya era más que el momento perfecto.

-Por eso llamo, me dijo que llamará a confirmar que si vamos a atender. Hoy está en un Photo shot y no te puede llamar.

-Ahora le haces de secretaria… que bajo has caído… segura que no le haces la lavandería también?- le pregunto bromeando.

Soi Fong se puso roja –Que tiene de malo! La sirvienta no la deja bien!- le grito.

Yoruichi abrió los ojos un poco y se quedo callada. Luego se hecho a las carcajadas. – Soi Fong, si te enamoras más te volverás un ser muy triste.

-Lo dice como si fuera algo malo.

Yoruichi sólo suspiro.- Mientras no dependas de él está bien. Tienes que saber sobrevivir aunque estés sola.

Soi Fong puso una cara triste – Byakuya no me dejaría.

Yoruichi sonrió – No, no lo haría. Bueno primita, te veo mañana en la noche entonces. Cuídate y a ver cuando me dejas de tratar de usted!- le dijo y le colgó. Luego se quedo viendo el teléfono. – No te dejaría Soi Fong… pero cuanto tiempo puedes vivir sin recibir nada a cambio más que puro agradecimiento?- tenía cierta amargura en sus ojos. Deseaba con todo el corazón que un día Byakuya se enamorará de Soi Fong, pero no sabía si eso sería posible. No sin olvidar el pasado primero.

A/N: Bueno está más corto que el anterior pero ya quiero dormir. Esta semana no publicaré porque tengo que trabajar en unas aplicaciones. Por eso publique hoy para concentrarme en eso. La siguiente semana después de eso publicaré "La tarea de biología" y el siguiente capítulo que la verdad ya llevo la mayoría escrito. Así que no tomará mucho. No lo prometo hasta después del nueve. Cuídense y gracias por los reviews!


	17. Kioto 5 La droga

A/N: **KKROTTO: **En realidad no estaba molesta, pero si crei que hora de intervenir ya cuando comenzaron a hacer una conversación entre los dos me pareció como: y estos porque no intercambian email xD. Además, estaban medio exigentes diciendo: debería hacer que Ichigo le ponga los cachos. Por eso dije que no creo en ojo por ojo, diente por diente. **Ichigo se dará cuenta que le ponen los cachos, pero NO, no le pondrá los cachos de regreso.** Crei que era justo no dejarlos esperando algo que no va a pasar. Por eso lo dije… ahora lo del harem… Rukia se acuesta con 2 chicos y es una zorra… Ichigo se acuesta con un harem y esta completamente bien y hasta es un héroe… uhmmm… no computo… **Milly: **xDD verdad que mi Aizen es un mono? xDDD. Yo creo que los sueños son mensajes que se han grabado en el subconciente humano (esa parte del cerebro que no usamos… osea como el 90% xD) que nos los presenta. Ya sea miedos ocultos, inseguridades, cosas que nos gustaron pero que no les prestamos atención, cosas que sospechamos pero no estamos seguros. **FATUA: **hagamos la dictadura nena! xD **Anayi: **ya me vi el primer capitulo!! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! **RukiaUchiha: **Sorry, no le va a decir . Ya te daras cuenta como se da cuenta (valga la redundancia xD). **Hakufu: **xDDD Si me hiciste reir! **Liss-33: **Yo promuevo el estar solo. Creo que las personas en realidad tenemos que aprender a estar bien como individuos antes de entrar en una relación para olvidar a otras personas, al final podemos terminar dañando a aquella persona con la que estamos sólo para curar la herida. Eso es lo que trato de representar con Soi Fong y en este capitulo verán a lo que me refiero. **Modca: **Siiii!! Ya pase los 100!! Y lo del fic, la verdad que después de terminar este tengo el proyecto de terminar con uno de la guerraras magicas Rayearth que tengo desde hace 4 años y no lo termino xDD. Casi no lo escribo y quiero terminarlo. Después de eso no sé, veré que se me ocurre, pero si se me hace tentador! Me encanta AizenxRukia. **Fer: **:P, te haré sufrir por un ratito… ^-^U Sorry.

En este capitulo Orihime y Renji tienen bastante protagonismo. Las canciones en este capitulo son de Nickelback del álbum Dark horse… sólo las tomo prestadas.

**Kioto 5. La droga**

"Only by joy and sorrow does a person know anything about themselves and their destiny. They learn what to do and what to avoid. (Sólo atravez de gozos y penas una persona llega a saber algo acerca de ellos mismos y de sus destinos. Aprenden lo que tienen que hacer y lo que tienen que evitar)." Goethe

Luego del encuentro con Aizen, Orihime habia regresado al sitio de grabación. Tenia una cara de cosnternación. Regreso a ver Ichigo que hablaba con el camarografó. Rukia estaba parada al lado de él, pero la mirada de esta estaba en otro lado. Seria y algo triste miraba a Aizen quien estaba revisando su equipo mientras hablaba con Rangiku. Orihime siguió la mirada de Rukia y encontró a Aizen. Al instante recordó lo que habia pasado arriba, regreso a ver a Rukia e Ichigo "Por qué no quería ver el beso? Aunque me dijo que no podía amar no creo que esa sea la verdad… además esa noche en el bosque, porque Rukia me pregunto lo de Ichigo y Renji… y luego, que fue eso que murmuró? Será que ella y Aizen?" se preguntó. Dentro de ella comenzó a sentirse un poco molesta, no podía ser que Rukia le hiciera eso a Ichigo, pero igual no estaba segura. Se quedo viéndolos por un buen rato. En sus ojos una mezcla de tristeza y cólera, por la posibilidad de haber perdido a Ichigo con alguien que no lo merecía.

Renji la vio desde la hielera con los refrescos donde estaba con Ikkaku. Noto la tristeza y cólera en su expresión mientras miraba a Rukia he Ichigo. Se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba parada en las escaleras del altar. Dejo un suspiro salir. No tenia que ser un genio para imaginarse lo que Orihime habia estado rezando "Supongo que fue un error empezar algo con alguien que esta enamorada de otra persona… debi haber esperado…" pensó desilusionado. Arrojo la lata al reciclaje y se fue para la limo.

-Oi Renji, te pasa algo malo?- le pregunto Ikkaku que notó el cambio en actitud.

-No… nada…- le respondió serio sin darse la vuelta.

Orihime sacudió la cabeza y camino para dejar de verlos. No quería pensar en eso por más tiempo, no se obsesionaría con esa idea, se repetía constantemente. Cansada por tantas cosas y los días ocupados sólo necesitaba descanzar. Se fue a la limosina. Abrio la puerta del lado y entro, sorprendida regreso a ver a Renji quien estaba sentado sólo al fondo con la cabeza hechada completamente para atrás y los ojos cerrados. Ella camino un poco agachada hasta donde él y al llegar le pregunto – Se puede?

Renji abrió los ojos y levanto la cabeza. La vio frente a él, tenia una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. No pudo evitar sonreírle de regreso. –Claro.- le dijo extendiéndole el brazo. Ella se acomodo al lado de él poniendo su cabeza en el pecho de Renji mientras este la abrazaba dulcemente. Renji sumergió su nariz en el cabello de Orihime y allí dejo su rostro. Después de unos segundos de estar asi en silencio le hablo.- Te pasa algo?

Orihime movio un poco la cabeza para apoyarla un poco en los brazos de Renji que la abrazaban. –Sólo estoy un poco cansada.

Renji cerró los ojos, sabia que le estaba mintiendo, pero no quería decirle nada. –Si quieres hablar de cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes hacerlo conmigo.- le dijo dulcemente. Ella sólo sonrió sin decirle nada.

Urahara afuera le decía a los chicos acerca de la fiesta mientras caminaban a la limosina.- La fiesta es para envolver a la gente de MTV, VH1 y gente de Interscope en America. Por eso es que Ichimaru esta visitando New York y Los Angeles. Queremos aprovechar que una de las canciones en el video es ingles para entrar en el mercado americano y europeo. El primer video estará pasando durante la fiesta además que tocaran tres de sus canciones, pero necesito que dos sean en ingles. Si tuvieran más les diría que las tocaran, pero eso es todo lo que tenemos en el disco –Les dijo al llegar a la limo. El conductor les abrió la puerta.

-Quien dijo que no tenemos más?- dijo Ikkaku.

-Qué? tienen más…- les preguntaba mientras entraba en el auto. Se detuvo al ver a Renji y Orihime en el fondo de la limosina. –Ah, y me preguntaba donde se habían metido Romeo y Julieta.- Renji y Orihime se levantaron de salto y se sentaron correctamente. Los dos se pusieron rojos. Urahara sólo se rio y no les dijo más. Todos entraron en la limosina. Ikkaku, Chad e Hisagi se sentaron frente a Renji y Rukia e Ichigo se sentaron al lado de ellos. Urahara se quedo al fondo de la limo. – Entonces tienen más canciones en ingles?- les pregunto.

-Canciones en ingles?- pregunto Orihime.

Renji derrepente se puso nervioso. Sabia a que canciones se estaba refiriendo Ikkaku y no quería que se hablara de eso. Desde donde estaba comenzó a darle patadas a Ikkaku – Callate viejo.

Ikkaku se reia. – Tenemos como cuatro canciones más, no es así Renji?

Renji seguía pantandolo desde su asiento. –Que te cayes idiota!- le decía con algo de cólera.

-Hey tranquilo! Esto es por su bien si es que quieren salir de Japón un dia…- le dijo Urahara. Renji se volteo, le dio una ultima patada a Ikkaku que se partia de la risa y se sento tranquilo.

-Renji?- le dijo Orihime extrañada por verlo asi.

-Entonces como es esto de las canciones?- pregunto Urahara.

Ikkaku regreso a ver a Renji sonriente.- Son canciones que Renji escribió antes de que nos cambiaramos a la secundaria de Ichigo. Son canciones que le escribió a su ex americana.- le dijo riéndose. Renji hizo la mueca que lo iba a patear. Ikkaku sólo dio un brinco en su asiento aun riendo.- Hey viejo, ya es hora que vayas sacando las uñas y dejes de pretender frente a Orihime.

-Imbecil- fue lo único que Renji dijo.

-Ex novia americana? Escribiste canciones?- le pregunto Orihime sorprendida. Renji no habia escrito una sola canción desde que comenzaran a tocar juntos. Pensaba que simplemente no le gustaba y que sólo eran Ichigo, Hisagi y ella los que escribían en el grupo… pero tal vez era que no tenia la inspiración que antes. Se sientio un poco mal. "Supongo que ella lo amaba… esa es una gran diferencia" pensó triste.

Renji regreso a verla.- Larga historia…

-Lo más gracioso es que hasta después que ella regreso a America él escribió una última canción en ingles…- dijo Ikkaku.

-Hey ya cállate, Renji te va a partir la cara si no te quedas en silencio- le dijo Hisagi.

-Si viejo… te ganaste unas cuantas patadas ahorita.- le dijo Renji.

-Pero y porque la pena, no entiendo? Osea,que hay de malo en que hayas tenido otras novias.- Rukia intervino.

-OOoooohhhh, es que tienes que escuchar las canciones para que te des cuentas… no era cualquier novia… era LA NOVIA… no Renji? – Ikkaku seguía burlándose.

-Te voy a…- le dijo.

-Los demás las saben?- pregunto Urahara serio.

-Pues todos nosotros las sabemos menos Orihime e Ichigo. Renji las cantaba entonces, pero no es muy bueno para cantar en público, por eso necesitábamos a Ichigo- dijo Hisagi.

-Pero si haces las segundas para Ichigo…- le dijo Urahara confundido.

-Segundas son diferente, la voz principal es la que me da cosa. Me pongo nervioso y me confundo con la guitarra.

-Es que Renji es timido- dijo Ikkaku burlista.

-La estas multiplicando por 1000- le dijo Renji amenazante. Ikkaku sólo se rio.

-Si Ichigo te acompaña haciendo la vos principal podras cantarla?- le pregunto.

Renji se rasco la nariz- Supongo que si.

-Ahora crees que podemos incluir a Orihime en las canciones.- le pregunto.

Renji se volteo a ver a Orihime y se puso rojo. Volteo a ver a otro lado y le contesto –No… no es el tipo de letra.

Rukia se rio.- Ahora si que estoy interesada en las canciones!

Renji se puso la mano en el rostro. Ese no era su dia.

-Necesitaremos una guitarra adicional- dijo Hisagi.- Yo tocaba la guitarra eléctrica en esos tiempos también.- le dijo.

-No hay problema, Toushiro debio traer unas cuantas con él. Comenzaremos a practicar apenas lleguemos al hotel. Será toda la noche. Que tan grandes se hagan depende de mañana y estoy hablando en serio. MTV probablemente los incluirá en MTV latino si en verdad los imprecionan e interscope es la label de música más grande de America.- Los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Entendieron lo serio que Urahara estaba siendo. – Además, necesitaré repetir el mismo favor del domingo Rukia, podrías ayudarle a Orihime a comprar algo para que use esa noche?

-Pero y la ropa que compre ya?- pregunto Orihime. No era el momento preciso en el que quería estar con Rukia. Sabía que no podría evitar preguntarle por Aizen.

-Esa es ropa para que uses, la ropa de presentaciones es diferente. Tiene que ser un poco más sexy. – le dijo.

-Claro, no hay problema- contesto Rukia con una sonrisa.

Orihime se mordió el labio. Renji lo notó y sólo puso una cara triste y quedo viendo atravez de la ventana. Pensaba que Orihime seguía evitando a Rukia por Ichigo. "Vaya viaje" pensó mientras pensaba en las letras de sus canciones. En realidad se preocupaba que pensaría Orihime…



Aizen hablaba por teléfono con Ichimaru mientras manejaba a su hotel. Tenia una mirada seria en los ojos y la sonrisa que siempre mantenía en su rostro estaba abcente. Ichimaru estaba montado en una limo negra conduciendo por las calles de Santa Monica, California.

-Así que Yoruichi mando dos invitaciones …

-Te molesta? Pense que te gustaría jugar un poco con Byakuya,

-Bueno pues preferiría que Byakuya no estuviera aquí para complicar más las cosas… Rukia no ha sido la más cooperativa últimamente.

-Pero si no te has acercado a ella. También he escuchado que no has llevado a nadie a tu hotel desde que estas en Kioto.

-Vigilandome?- le pregunto un poco molesto.

-Solamente interesado…

-Que hay de tu problema?

Ichimaru sonrio.- Aaahh, no pasa de mañana en la noche, encontré un pequeño juguetito que no deja rastros…- le dijo con un tono de satisfacción y malicia en su vos.

Aizen sonrió, se podía imaginar a que se refería – Una droga?

Ichimaru sonrio y no le respondió. – Que hay de ti? Haras algo?

Aizen llego a su hotel. Se parqueo y le dio la llave al vallet. – No… a menos que ella se acerque… hay peleas que no valen la pena ser peleadas a menos que se tenga una señal de posible victoria. Y no te preocupes… no he decido cambiar…- le dijo.

Gin no dijo nada y colgó. Era todo lo que quería saber. –Si ella no te cambio, menos lo hará Kuchiki.- dijo. La limo paro frente a los edificios administrativos de Interscope-Geffen-A&M label group.



Toushiro estaba agachado conectando los cables al equipo. Momo estaba inclinada viéndolo mientras este trabajaba. -No sé como no te confundes con tanto cable…- le dijo dulcemente.

-Simplemente memoria.- le dijo este mientras se paraba.

Los chicos y Urahara llegaban desde atrás a donde Toushiro y Momo.

-Shiro es un genio. – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hey Shiro! Tiempo sin verte!- Ichigo no pudo evitar molestarlo.

Toushiro se dio la vuelta y lo quedo viendo mal.- Hitsugaya! Te lo tengo que decir en chino para que entiendas?

-Trajiste guitarras extras?- le pregunto Urahara ya entrando en negocios.

-Si, tres en caso alguna no funciona bien.

-Cuantas guitarras necesitaremos entonces?- le pregunto a Renji.

-Yo tengo a Hime pero creo que haré sólo los solos. Asi que será una para Ichigo y otra para Hisagi.

-Te sabes las canciones?- le pregunto a Ichigo.

-No, pero supongo que puedo aprenderlas en una noche. Pero necesitaré las liricas si quieren que cante.

-Yo las tengo en un email- dijo Hisagi.

-Esta el equipo listo?- se dirigió a Toushiro.

-Si, pueden comenzar a tocar si lo quieren. Vamos Hisagi. Iremos a la recepción para imprimir las letras.

-Asi que aquí están los niños del millón- les dijo Matsumoto desde la puerta. Camino hasta ellos. –Hey- le sonrio a Toushiro.

-Matsumoto- le saludo este con la cara seria.

-Se conocen?- pregunto Ikkaku sorprendido.

-Claro! Que piensas, todos nos conocemos en este medio. Además quien no conoce al pequeño genio.

-Tshh, lo de pequeño esta de más.- dijo enojado mientras tiraba unos cables al suelo. Se fue para los controles.

-Entonces iras con Rukia e Inoue?- le dijo Urahara interrupiendo la conversación, no tenia tiempo que perder ese dia.

"Entonces no estaremos solas!" pensó Orihime feliz. Una sonrisa le cubrió el rostro. Nadie lo noto.

-Si, pero en realidad vine a decirte que no es necesario. Ichimaru hablo con la gente de Dolce and Gabbana. Ya tenemos unos cuantos trajes para los chicos arriba. Pueden escogerlos cuando tengan tiempo. Para la chica tengo varios outfits en la suit de Gin. Sólo tiene que ir a probárselos. Puedo llevarla ahora.

-Hazlo- le dijo. Ella le dijo que si con la cabeza y se llevo a Rukia y Orihime con ella. Los chicos se quedaron atrás tomando los instrumentos para comenzar a practicar. Momo se fue con Toushiro a los controles.



-Yo creo que este de aquí será el mejor- dijo Rukia acercándose a un maniquí que llevaba puesto un sueter de cashmere negro manga larga con la espalda descubierta que se amarraba a la altura del cuello por detrás con una cinta de seda y una shorts y falda entrelazados por cintas de rayas verticales blancas y negras de Prada. Los shorts eran cortos y la falda sólo cubria el posterior dejando todo lo de frente al descubierto. En el gran penhouse había por lo menos 20 maniquis vestidos con ropa de los mejores diseñadores del momento.

"El mismo que Gin quería que usará" pensó Matsumoto.- Suena bien. Te daré de unos cobertores de pezones de nuevo.- le dijo.

Orihime se acerco.- Pero entonces no llevaré nada más arriba? Digo no sosten?- le pregunto un poco preocupada tomando el sueter entre sus dedos. El tejido era delgado y no era difícil ver atravez de él.

-No te preocupes. Te pondré uno de esos sostens que se pegan y no se ven atrás. Te parece mejor?- le dijo Matsumoto. Orihime dejo un suspiro salir. –Pruebatelo.- le dijo. Orihime tomo el maniquí y se fue al baño. Matsumoto se sento en la cama con una revista en las manos mientras Rukia que se quedo en el medio del cuarto callada. Después de un rato Orihime salió del baño con el outfit puesto.

-Te ves bien- dijo Rukia sonriendo y se acerco a ella para ayudarle a arreglarse el sueter. Orihime se sintió incomoda y dio unos pasos para atrás. Esto le extraño a Rukia. –Algo mal?- le pregunto subiendo una pestaña.

Orihime se mordió el labio inferior. Queria preguntar, pero no sabia si hacerlo "Por supuesto me dira que no" se decía a si misma.

Orihime?- le dijo Rukia.

-Llameme Inoue… no recuerdo haberle dado la confianza…- le dijo.

Rukia se sintió ofendida. Ella estaba siendo amable y hasta ahora lo habia sido siempre. No entendía porque Orihime se portaba así.- Pero que te sucede?- le pregunto.

Matsumoto levanto una ceja y quitando la vista de la revista regreso a ver a las dos chicas.

-La pregunta en el bosque… la de Renji e Ichigo… es porque tu estabas confundida entre Ichigo y Aizen?- le pregunto. Ya se habia cansado de esconder las cosas. No era tonta y eran conexiones simples. Ese dia en el altar y la pregunta la noche del fuego.

Rukia se quedo sin respiración. Como era posible que hiciera la conexión con Aizen. Habia algo mal.- Hablaste con Aizen? Te dijo algo?- le dijo.

-No me respondiste la pregunta.- le dijo Orihime con una cara molesta y un mal tono poco común de ella.

-Uy pelea de gatas…- dijo Matsumoto en vos alta mientras ponía la revista a un lado. Esto seria más interesante que cualquier artículo de Vogue.

Rukia la vio con una mirada de ofendida. – Y con derecho se supone que me juzgas? Digo, yo no tengo nada con Aizen… por que no tengo nada con él, eso que quede claro. – Matsumoto sólo levanto una ceja como pensando 'Aja, eso no es lo que recuerdo de Italia' pero no dijo nada. - Pero como tienes la cara de juzgarme cuando estas con un chico mientras amas a otro? O puedes decir que amas a Renji?

-Uy eso fue fuerte- dijo Matsumoto desde donde estaba.

Orihime absorvio un poco de aire en su garganta dejando escapar un sonido de ella. No le dijo nada. Era verdad. Ella no era mejor que nadie. Estaba jugando con los sentimientos de Renji. No era que no lo ama, pero porque no podía dejar a Ichigo y vivir su vida tranquila. Por que brinco a defenderlo cuando no tenia ninguna prueba? Y si lo de Aizen en realidad era de un sólo lado? Se sintió horriblemente culpable.

Orihime regreso a ver a Matsumoto y luego a Rukia quien habia cambiado la expresión y ahora se sentía mal por lo que le habia dicho. –Oye, lo siento Inoue. Yo en serio no te juzgo por lo de Renji.- le dijo arrepentida. Orihime sólo aparto la cara y salió del cuarto sin decir nada. –Hey Inoue!- Rukia la llamo.

Matsumoto sólo la quedo viendo –Pues supongo que ese outfit se pondrá…- dijo. Se levanto de la cama y camino hasta donde Rukia. –Te dije que te alejaras de Aizen. Nada bueno puede traer… ahora esa niña no se podrá ver al espejo.

Rukia se mordió el labio. Se le habia salido. No era lo que en realidad sentía, en verdad entendía a Orihime y porque estaba con Renji. Ella también tenia el derecho a tratar de ser feliz y olvidar a Ichigo, tal vez si pensaba que estaba mal comenzar una relación sin antes olvidar a otro. Pero hey, quien era ella para dar ese consejo cuando ella tenia problemas para seguir sus propios ideales.

Orihime entro corriendo en su cuarto y se tiro en la cama. Se dio la vuelta con los ojos rojos y las lagrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus sienes se pregunto a si misma – Amo a Renji? O simplemente lo estoy usando para sentirme mejor? Para sentirme querida? Puedo llegar a amarlo?- Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era Renji llamando. No le quería contestar. No le podía contestar. Apreto el botón para mandarlo a contestadora y se puso a llorar en la cama.



'Si no te contesto es porque los marcianos probablemente me llevaron a otro planeta. Pero por si no lo hicieron, sólo deja un mensaje y te llamo de regreso!' se escucho al otro lado de la línea. "Que raro… seguirá probándose vestidos?" se pregunto.

-Hey viejo repitamosla que todavía no cacho todas las notas.- le dijo Ichigo con la guitarra.

-Si!- le dijo Renji. Se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón y dio la vuelta para ver a Ichigo.



Urahara leia las letras de las canciones mientras se reia. – 'Something in your mouth', 'Burn it to the ground', 'S.E.X.'- dijo mientras pasaba las hojas. –Veo que era el delinquente…- dijo entre risas.

Hisagi se rio mientras caminaba al lado de él.- Digamos que tenia una boca muy grande.

Urahara vio la ultima canción – 'Gotta be somebody' esta parece más para una persona diferente que las otras.

-Lo es… todos creemos que es la canción que el escribió pensando en conocer a Orihime- dijo.

-Déjavù…- dijo Urahara con una sonrisa.

-Algo así… creo que Renji cree lo mismo.- llegaron hasta donde los demás estaban y se pusieron a practicar.

Urahara le dio las letras a Ichigo. Ichigo regreso a ver a Renji sorprendido al leerlas. –No preguntes…- le dijo Renji apartando la mirada. Ichigo sólo rio y no pregunto nada más.

Los chicos tocaron y cantaron la primera canción. "Vaya Renji es mejor vocalista de lo que pensé" se dijo a si mismo Urahara. "Parece que funcionará" pensó para si mismo y sonrio.

Hisagi e Ikkaku: you naughty thing  
Renji e Ichigo: you're rip'n up the dance floor honey  
Hisagi e Ikkaku: you naughty women  
Renji e Ichigo: you shake your ass around for everyone  
Hisagi e Ikkaku: you're such a mover  
Renji e Ichigo: I love the way you dance with anybody  
Hisagi e Ikkaku: the way you swing  
Renji e Ichigo: and tease them all by sucking on your thumb you're so much cooler when you never pull it out 'cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth...

Rukia entro justo cuando terminaban con la canción. Se acerco al stage riéndose. Ahora entendía a lo que Ikkaku se refería. Si esa letra describia a la exnovia de Renji la chica debió ser alguien bastante loca. Riendose se acerco a ellos.- Wow, linda letra. Esa es una cara que no habia visto en ti…- le dijo riéndose.

Ichigo se rio también – Si, no…

Renji sólo hizo una mala cara. –Donde esta Orihime?- le preguntó serio.

Ella puso una cara más seria. Volteo a ver a Ichigo que estaba con Hisagi aprendiendo una de las partes en guitarra. – Digamos que tuvimos una pequeña discusión. Lo siento.- le dijo.

-Acerca de Ichigo?- le pregunto agachándose para hablar más bajo.

-Más o menos… pero entonces tu sabes?- le pregunto extrañada.

-Si… siempre lo he sabido.- Regreso a ver a un lado para que ella no le miraba la expresión que tenia.- Tal vez fue un error comenzar algo con ella sin que antes se olvidara de él. Pero quiero estar con ella… quiero que vea que puede ser feliz…

Rukia sonrio. Era increíble lo parecido que Renji era a Ichigo. –Ahora entiendo porque son tan amigos con Ichigo…- le dijo. Él regreso a verla. – Ella se enamorará de ti.- le dijo mientras le ponía la mano sobre la mano de él que tenia en su rodilla.

Él le sonrio. –Eso espero.- le dijo.

-Sólo espero que si le escribes una canción sea mejor que esta.- le dijo bromeando.

Él se rio.- Lo será… Lo es…- le dijo y se levanto. Se fue con los otros y siguieron practicando.

La noche siguió pasando, era tarde y Rukia se habia quedado dormida en uno de los boots del bar. Urahara le puso la mano en el hombro amablemente para despertarla. Ella abrió los ojos. Se quito los tapones de oídos que se habia puesto. –Si?

-Hay una persona en la recepción que quiere hablar contigo- le dijo.

-Quien?- pregunto preocupada "No puede ser Aizen" se dijo a si misma.

Urahara le sonrio. –Tu hermano. – le dijo

Ella sonrio. –Byakuya esta aquí!- dijo emocionada. Se levanto del boot y se fue a la recepción. Byakuya la esperaba sentada en un mueble blanco en la sala cerca de la recepción. Ella fue a donde él. –No sabia que venias a Kyoto.- le dijo sentándose al lado de él.

Byakuya le sonrió- Acabamos de llegar. Soi Fong esta con Yoruichi en la habitación. Venimos por la fiesta.

Ella le puso la mano sobre la de él.- Es bueno verte.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él bajo la cabeza y vio que llevaba el anillo otra vez. –Ese anillo…- le dijo.

Ella parpadeo rápido.- Qué paso con él?

-Te lo dio Aizen, no?- Ella se sorprendió, como era posible que él supiera. No supo que contestarle.- En realidad no debería preguntártelo, lo sé. Aizen te lo dio. Por qué lo usas? – la voz de Byakuya cambio del tono dulce que llevaba antes a uno serio con cierta cólera.

-No lo sé…- le contesto con sinceridad.

Él se levanto de la silla –No lo uses…- le dijo y comenzó a caminar al ascensor. –Me voy a dormir. Me alegra ver que estas bien. Deberias dormir… te ves cansada.- le dijo. Ella se quedo atrás sentada y lo vio alejarse.

Ella regreso a ver el anillo. "Como supo del anillo? Y por qué se enojo tanto?" regreso a ver al anillo. Habia recordado que por alguna razón Byakuya odiaba a Aizen y no lo entendía. Saco su teléfono y le mando un mensaje a Aizen.



Aizen estaba en su cuarto, se servia a si mismo un vaso de brandy cuando su teléfono hizo un sonido. Se volteo a ver el teléfono sobre la mesa de caoba al lado de su cama. Tomo el vaso y camino hasta la mesa. Puso el vaso a un lado y abrió el mensaje en su teléfono.

'Qué paso entre Byakuya y tú? Por qué sabe del anillo? Y Por qué te odia tanto?'

Él rio al ver el mensaje. Sabía que le preguntaría.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhh, me pregunto lo mismo' escribió y le mando el mensaje. Puso el teléfono a un lado y tomo un poco de su trago. Recibio un segundo mensaje.

'No pretendas como que no sabes!'

Se rio de nuevo.

'Si quieres saber entonces tendremos que hablar' le escribió. Sin dejar el teléfono a un lado espero por la respuesta. Pasaron varios minutos y cuando el pensó que no recibiría una respuesta, su teléfono sono.

'En la fiesta… mientras Ichigo toca, podemos tratar de hablar…' Él sonrio. No le contesto más. Al igual ella no le escribió de regreso. Se termino el trago y decidió que no quería estar el hotel. Se sentía sólo y vacio. Necesitaba salir de allí. Se fue a su auto y encendio el motor. Comenzo a manejar a las afueras de la ciudad. Apreto un switch en su XM radio. Una canción de Dido tocaba en una radio americana que tenia en el radio satelital (N/A: Don't believe in love). 'I wanna go to bed with arms around me… but wake up on my own… (quiero irme a la cama con brazos alrededor… pero levantarme sola...)'. Aizen sonrio. "Buena canción" pensó. Abrio su teléfono miro en la lista de sus contactos, nadie que le intesará en Kioto. Vio el teléfono de Hikari. –Esto o viajar hasta Tokio- se dijo a si mismo. 'That says 'Leave right now or quicker'…You've overstayed your time… (Eso dice vete ahora mismo o antes… Te has quedado por demasiado tiempo…)'sonaba en la radio.

Ella contesto de inmediato. –Si esto no es para tener sexo entonces me enojaré increíblemente y al infierno con esa excusa que soy como tu hija!- le dijo ella directa al grano.

Él se rio. –Lo siento… pero no es por sexo… sólo no quiero dormir solo.- le dijo. 'When I don't believe in love you're too close to me…And that's why you have to leave… (Cuando no creo en el amor, estas demasiado cerca de mi… y por eso es que tienes que irte…)'

Ella sonrio –Bueno eso es un comienzo, supongo.- le dijo.- Ven, ya sabes donde me estoy quedando.

Los dos colgaron. 'The second that I feel your safe hands, reaching out for mine… I slip away and out of sight (El Segundo que siento tus manos seguras buscando las mias… Me deslizo y escapo fuera de tu vista…)'. Aizen sonrio. –De verdad que es una buena canción…- pensó como le iba anillo al dedo. Apreto el freno y le dio un giro de 180 grados a su auto. Apreto el acelerador y se dirigió donde la joven. 'When I don't believe in love, nothing is real for me…If I don't believe in love, you're getting to close to me… And that's why you have to leave… (Cuando no creo en el amor, nada es real para mi… Si no creo en el amor, te estas acercando demasiado a mi… y por eso es que te tienes que ir…).



Era de mañana. Ikkaku estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Renji e Ichigo practicaban con la guitarra la ultima de las canciones. Hisagi estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la batería hablando con Chad para olvidarse de lo cansado que estaba.

-Ya quiero dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir!- grito Ikkaku mientras se levantaba. –Podemos ir a dormir? Es injusto que sólo Orihime haya dormido!- dijo en voz alta.

-El mundo esta hecho de injusticias- le contesto Urahara mientras leia el periódico que Kira le habia traido más temprano. – Estan anunciados en la pagina de sociales, además parece que bastante prensa estará por aquí. –Levanto la cara y sonrio.- Ichimaru esta haciendo un buen trabajo, parece que también dejo saber que viene la gente de America.

Yoruichi entro en el salón que estaba cerrado para el publico. La gente de instalaciones trabajaba ocultando cables y colocando luces y pantallas, mientras los chicos daban los últimos toques. Ella se acerco a Urahara y le paso la mano por el cabello. –Cansado? – le pregunto.

-Un poco.- le dijo este. Luego levanto la vista.- Bueno creo que terminamos. Vayan a dormir un rato. Mandare a levantarlos a las 5 pm para que practiquen una ultima vez antes de la fiesta.- les dijo. Los chicos se fueron alegres.

Ichigo camino hasta uno de los boots donde Rukia se habia quedado dormida. Sonrio al ver como lo habia esperado hasta el final. Le paso la mano por la espalda. Esta levanto la cabeza.- Uh? Ya terminaron?- pregunto.

Ichigo le sonrio.- Si, vamos a dormir.- le dijo y la levanto al estilo novia llevándosela a su cuarto.

Renji por su parte subió hasta el cuarto de Orihime. Alli, enfrente de la puerta quizo tocar, pero su mano se detuvo en el aire. "Mejor la dejo sola." Pensó y se fue. Adentro Orihime dormía, aun con lágrimas que se resbalaban de sus ojos.



Ya la tarde habia llegado. Todos estaban arreglándose para comenzar la última práctica antes que la fiesta comenzará. Los chicos agarraron sus trajes de Dolce y Gabbana. Renji llevaba un saco negro con líneas deldagas rojas, un sueter de cashmere rojo de cuello V sobre una camiseta blanca y jeans azul oscuro. El saco estaba remangado hasta los codos y tenia la corbata que iba con el traje amarrada en una de las muñecas, llevaba una trenza y un pañuelo blaco en el cabello. Ichigo tenía un traje azul con una bufanda blanca de ceda y una camisa blanca desabotonada hasta la mitad del pecho con un vest rojo sobre ella. Hisagi llevaba un pantalón de tela negro con una chaqueta de cuero también negro y camiseta cuello V roja. Ikkaku llevaba un traje azul oscuro con una camisa blanca y una bufanda roja.

-Y se puede saber como estamos todos vestidos con algo rojo?- pregunto Ikkaku.

Matsumoto entro en el salón llevando una caja de maquillaje.-Porque es mi color favorito peloncito- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-A quien le llamas pelon! No estoy pelon!- le dijo enojado y viéndola mal.

Ella lo ignoro y camino hasta donde estaban. –Se ven bien.- dijo sonriendo. – Donde esta la niña?- pregunto al rato. Entonces la puerta se abrió y Orihime entro con el outfit que se habia puesto el día anterior, una cola alta de caballo y unos aretes largos negros. –Alli estas!- le dijo y la agarro del brazo antes que ella pudiera hablar con alguno de los chicos.

Los chicos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos. Se miraba sexy.

- Mierda… desde que comenzó contigo como que se ve mejor… si no la cuidas te la quito.- le dijo Ikkaku a Renji.

Renji se rio y orgulloso le contesto –Ya quisieras…- luego regreso a ver a Ichigo que también esta con los ojos abiertos como platos. Le incomodo verlo asi, aunque sabia que Ichigo probablemente nunca se fijaría en Orihime aunque ella se viera de esa manera, no le gustaba que la mirara con esos ojos. No dijo nada al respecto y se dio la vuelta. –Hey viejo vamos a que practiques las partes de la guitarra de nuevo.- le dijo a Ichigo. Este regreso a verlo y se fue con él.



En el cuarto de Hikari Aizen se arreglaba la corbata blanca que llevaba. Se miraba en el espejo mientras la chica en el baño se terminaba de arreglar. Aizen se rio al ver que ella habia dejado la puerta abiera a propósito para que él la viera.

-Cierra la puerta… te dije que te veo como una hija…- dijo el mientras cerraba los ojos para no verla quitarse la bata.

-Tu hija mis ovarios! Yo conoci a mis padres y nada que ver contigo o Hikifune… además, no es como que yo tenia un trato especial, ella nos trataba a todos igual.

-Si, pero a todos los miraba como hijos.- le dijo él abriendo los ojos de nuevo para verla en ropa interior.

-Hey, entonces estas enamorado de la Rukia Kuchiki… por qué es amor no? Te quedaste un buen rato hablando de ella antes de dormirte.

-Y como sabes que fue de ella si no mencione su nombre…

-Bueno digamos que chequee quien te mando mensajes después que te dormiste. - Aizen se rio, por alguna razón no le molestaba que ella lo hiciera. –Entonces, la amas?- le pregunto ella acercándose a él y abrazandolo por la espalda.

Él dejo la sonrisa en su rostro y miro al techo -… Me lo pregunto yo también…- fue lo único que le contesto.



Soi Fong esperaba afuera llevaba un vestido pegado corto Twill Givenchy de Riccardo Tisci con la espalda descubierta justo hasta donde la espalda pierde el nombre y mangas largas olgadas. Byakuya estaba apunto de terminar de arreglarse. Yoruichi camino desde el ascensor hasta donde ella. – Pasa algo? Por qué lo esperas afuera?- le pregunto a Soi. Yoruichi llevaba un vestido jersey de Seda color rosa viejo con un broche de amentista en el hombro izquierdo y unas sandalias de piton, todo de Gucci. El pelo agarrado en un moño alto dejaba su largo cuello al descubierto con aretes de ónix y topacio de Iradj Moini.

-No esta en el mejor humor que digamos, hablo anoche con Rukia y luego regreso sin querer hablar con nadie. Le estoy dando su espacio.- le contesto triste.

Yoruichi le puso la mano en el hombro – A veces lo que necesitas es pensar en ti y no en él, si quieres hablar puedes hacerlo, es tu derecho. –Soi Fong sólo dejo salir un suspiro. No era buena para dar sus sentimientos a conocer. En el trabajo era tan segura, sabia como moverse, como ordenar, como tener control, pero afuera, en su hogar, no tenia idea, se perdia completamente. En ese momento Byakuya salió. No dijo nada, ni siquiera saludo a Yoruichi. Esta sólo dijo que no con la cabeza mientras el pasaba a un lado de ella. Luego se dirigió a Soi Fong -Vamonos la fiesta va a comenzar.



Abajo la fiesta habia comenzado. Los chicos tocaban las canciones con Orihime primero. Esta se miraba distraída y con los pensamientos en otro lado, aun asi trataba de cantar normalmente. Con sus ojos pegados en Rukia recordaba la conversación que habían tenido y se preguntaba a si misma cuales eran sus sentimientos por Renji regresando a verlo de ves en cuando. Rukia llevaba un vestido corsee tulle color lila de Giambattista Valli pegado a la cintura y que en la falda era flojo al estilo bailarina un poco debajo de la rodilla. Llevaba unas sandalias de cristal, la pulsera de Ichigo en una mano donde también llevaba el anillo de Aizen. Unos aretes de diamantes delgados terminaban de accesorizar.

Aizen parado desde lo lejos la miraba. Se rio dentro de si. Sabia que estaba esperando que se le acercará para darle la respuesta. Pero esa no era la manera en que se lo diría… si es que lo hacia, él escogería cuando. Tomo un trago de su whisky mientras trataba de mantenerse alejado de la gente. No tenia el animo de hablar con nadie.

Luego que terminaran de tocar las canciones todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir. Ichimaru estaba sentado con unas personas de negocios en una mesa redonda. Una mujer rubia platino estaba sentada al lado de él. Era la represetante de Interscope. –Me parece interesante el concepto del video, la música esta bien también pero necesitamos algo que mueva más masas, no sólo una niña sexy y unos cuantos chicos que se vean bien.- le dijo tomando de su trago.

Ichimaru sonrio – Espera un poco. – le dijo.

Entonces los chicos comenzaron a tocar las canciones de Renji. Orihime regreso a ver a Renji y vio la energía que lo envolvía, era algo diferente, nunca lo habia visto asi. Luego inconcientemente regreso a ver a Ichigo. Orihime se molesto consigo misma. "Por qué sigo sufriendo por alguien que ya esta con otra cuando tengo un hombre maravilloso?" se preguntaba a si misma. Se alejo de los otros para estar sola por un rato. No podía ver a Renji. No después de lo que habia estado haciendo los días pasados.

La mujer sonrio al ver a Renji cantar "Ahora esto si me interesa…" dijo al escuchar las letras y verlo cantar, se sentía atraída al muchacho.

Ichimaru la vigilaba de lejos. "Ira a tomar algo en algún momento" pensó. Le hizo una señal a Kira. Este se acercó. Ichimaru le extendió un sobre con un polvo blanco. –Dile al bartender que le ponga esto en la bebida a Inoue. No importa lo que sea. Que lo ponga.

Kira lo vio asustado- Pero señor…

Ichimaru regresó a verlo con una vista temible. Kira bajo la mirada y se fue donde el bar tender. Al principio el bartender se negó pero cuando vio la gran cantidad de dinero entonces aceptó.

Alli parada en el medio del salón vio a toda la gente famosa. Gente felizmente hablando uno con otros. No tenia ganas de hablar. Orihime regreso a ver a Renji dio un suspiro y se acercó al bar. -Me puede dar algo de beber?

-Un margarita?- le preguntó él.

-Se pueden tomar las flores?- le preguntó ella

El cambio la cara con el comentario. Hasta para una broma era mala.- No señorita. Es una bebida alcoholica…

-No! Soy menor! No puedo beber alcohol… además no me gusta… Sólo quiero algo dulce…- dijo ella triste al final.

-Uhmmm… supongo que puedo hacer una piña colada sin alcohol- le dijo. Se alejó comenzó a mezclar las cosas juntas. Antes de ponerlas en el vaso tiro parte del polvo al fondo.-Tenga señorita.

Orihime lo probó –Esta rico!- dijo emocionada y lo tomó de un trago. –Me da otro?!

Ichimaru miraba desde lejos con satisfacción. Se volteo para seguir hablando con sus invitados. Tenia que disimular sus intenciones. Rangiku desde lo lejos lo observaba sospechosa. No lo habia visto entregarle la droga a Kira. Pero reconocía ese brillo en la mirada de Ichimaru.

Entonces después de un rato de estar tomando unas cuantas piñas coladas escucho la vos de Renji hablar.

-Esta es una canción que escribi hace mucho tiempo, en ese tiempo estaba esperando encontrarte…- fue todo lo que dijo.

Orihime supo que él se refería a ella. Se dio lal vuelta con el vaso en su mano y se sintió mareada de repente. Renji comenzó a tocar y cantar.

'This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough  
So I´ll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling.  
The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen  
So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with'

Orihime retenia el aliento inconcientemente. "Como puedo estar confundida? Como no me doy cuenta, la única persona que necesito, la única persona que me hace falta es Renji… Claro que quiero a Renji! Claro que quiero estar con el!" se dijo a si misma apretó el vaso que tenia en su mano.

Luego que los chicos terminaran de tocar Ichigo se fue directamente donde Rukia. Esta miraba a los lados como esperando a alguien. Ichigo se detuvo un rato preguntándose a quien buscaría. Luego ella lo vio y le sonrio. Corrio hacia él y lo abrazo. Ichigo sonrio "Estoy siendo un paranoico… parezco mujer como diría Renji" se dijo a si mismo y le regreso el abrazo.

Orihime se paro del bar y mareada se fue caminando a donde estaban Renji y los otros chicos. Poco a poco Orihime sintió como el mundo se iba nublando. De repente se sentía muy feliz por alguna razón. Regreso a ver a Renji, Ikkaku, y Hisagi que continuaban hablando entre ellos. Se acercó a ellos entre tropiezos. Antes de llegar casi se cae y se agarró del saco de una persona. Este se dio la vuelta. Ella se rió y medio apenada le pidió disculpas. –Borracha…- murmuro el joven y continuo hablando.

Orihime camino hasta donde los chicos y se agarró de Ikkaku- Hey Ikkaku…- le dijo mientras cerraba un poco los parpados para verlo mejor.

-Orihime?- le dijo este extrañado por como lo veía.

– Ya sé porque te rasuras la cabeza… es porque eres calvo! Y no quieres que los otros lo noten!-dijo en vos alta.

-Orihime!- le dijeron Hisagi y Renji.

La gente se dio la vuelta al escuchar el comentario. Una vena le saltó de la frente a Ikkaku y molestó le grito- No soy calvo! Me rasuro porque me gusta!

Orihime se hizo para atrás.-Pero no tienes que enojarte…- le dijo y comenzó a caer. Renji la agarró en el aire.

-Esta borracha- dijo Hisagi.

-Eso parece- dijo Renji.- Me la llevaré a su cuarto. Puedes caminar?- le preguntó.

-Pero claro que puedo… desde que tengo un año puedo caminar, que clase de pregunta es esa?- le dijo con vos borracha.

"Pero no le huele el aliento a alcohol" pensó Renji. –Vamos entonces.- le dijo y paso el brazo de Orihime sobre sus hombros guiandola a la salida del salón. Ichimaru a lo lejos los vio salir. Estaba un poco molestó. En su plan Renji no debía salir con ella.

-Necesitas ayuda?- le preguntó Hisagi.

-No… no pesa- le dijo y comenzó a caminar.

-Borracha…- murmuró Ikkaku aún molesto.

Hisagi lo volteó a ver- Mira quién habla… espera a que termine la noche y estarás peor.

Cerca de las escaleras a medio camino al elevador, Renji le preguntó. -Orihime, tienes la llave a tu cuarto?

Ella se tocó a los lados –Cierto… esto no tiene bolsillos… Yo… ru… i… chi!!!!- dijo altó.

-Orihime! Estoy al lado tuyo no tienes que hablar alto!-le dijo. -Yoruichi la tiene?

Ella se reclinó para atrás y él perdió un poco el equilibrio casi cayendo. –De verdad que estas borracha… Quedate aquí.- la puso en el suelo.- Iré por tu llave. No te muevas.- le dijo y regresó al salón.

Ichimaru se había acercado a la salida del salón después de ver a Renji salir con Orihime. Cuando vio a Renji que regresaba corriendo se escondió entre la puerta y salió después que Renji pasará. Rangiku lo vio desde donde estaba y camino hasta la salida detrás de él. Ichimaru salió hasta las escaleras y encontró a Orihime cantando una canción de niños.

-Da n go Da n go… Da n gooo… daika… zo… kuuu (A/N: en memoria de Nagisa chan quien murió por 4 episodios para regresar en el último xDD, viva el anime!)- cantaba mientras quedaba lentamente inconsciente.

-Pero miren nada más lo que encontré…- dijo Ichimaru con una sonrisa viendo hacia Orihime.

Orihime levantó la cara. Su vista estaba completamente borrosa y no reconocía quien estaba enfrente. –Un premio?- preguntó con una niña inocente.

-Si… un premio- dijo Ichimaru. Se agachó y la recogió del suelo. La cargo entre sus brazos al estilo de novia. Al pasar por enfrente de la recepción hacia los elevadores le tiró dinero al chico en la recepción.-Si alguien pregunta por ella la viste regresar a la fiesta- luego con ojos temibles agregó- si alguien sabe que me la lleve, me encargaré que no encuentres trabajo en ningún sitió en Japón. -Se subió en el elevador y se fue para arriba.

Rangiku llegó al frente de los elevadores y vio el ascensor parar en el piso donde Ichimaru se estaba quedando. Su miraba se hizo más aguda. Estaba molesta. Regresó a ver al recepcionista y camino hasta donde él.



Arriba Ichimaru llego a su suite. La llevó hasta la cama y la puso allí. –Ichigo?- preguntó Orihime que regreso a verlo y sólo miraba una sombra. Sus ojos estaban cada vez más nublados y cada vez perdía más control de su cuerpo. La imagen del rostro cambio y ahora miraba a Renji.- No… Renji.- le dijo y se sintió más relajada.

Él sonrió maliciosamente mientras se sacaba el saco y lo tiraba al suelo. Luego se jaló la corbata y la lanzó a un lado- Si mi querida Inoue… este es Renji- le murmuró mientras se reclinaba sobre ella y le besaba el cuello.

Orihime totalmente afectada por la droga sólo sintió la sangre subir hasta su rostro. Se sonrojo completamente y dejo salir un suspiro de placer. Ichimaru levantó la cara y con placer miro a la drogada Orihime sonrojada y receptiva. Subió sus manos y las puso alrededor de la cara de Ichimaru. Lo jaló así enfrente de su rostro. Sus ojos completamente desenfocados no podían formar la cara aunque estuviera tan cerca. En la mente de Orihime vio a Renji frente a ella. – Renji…- murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y lo besaba. Ichimaru sonreía con perversión mientras la besaba. Ella le alejo el rostro reconociendo algo distinto en ese beso. –No eres Renji.- le dijo y lo empujo queriendo levantarse. Este la empujo para abajo.

-No, mi querida Orihime, no soy Renji. Pero soy alguien que te desea igual.- le murmuro en el cuello.

Esta comenzó a quedarse sin aire. La droga le subia cada vez más a la cabeza. –Ichigo?- pregunto.

-Si, Ichigo…- le murmuro él mientras le jalaba la cara a la suya.

Ella le regresaba el beso pero se separaba de vez en cuando –No… no… tu… yo… Renji… Rukia.- le decía. Lo empujo fuertemente –Renji! Quiero a Renji!- le dijo. Este la empujo con fuerza sobre la cama. La droga la tenia completamente mareada y las fuerzas se le fueron. –Renji!- comenzó a llamarlo. Ichimaru la cayo con su boca e introduciendo su lengua dentro de ella en un beso lleno deseo y feroz. Ella se rindió. Su cabeza no se ponía en orden quedando poco a poco inconcieste le dejo el paso abierto a Ichimaru.



Renji encontró a Yoruichi sentada cerca de una mesa juntó con Byakuya, Soi Fong y Urahara. –Yoruichi, me prestaría la tarjeta de Orihime?

Yoruichi y Urahara se dieron la vuelta. –Vaya, vaya… parece que se quitó lo tímido y por fin decidiste hacer algo con "hime"- le dijo burlista Urahara.

Renji se sonrojo. Se puso la mano detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a rascarse- No, no es eso… necesito la llave para ayudar a Orihime entrar a su cuarto…- dijo apenado.

-Y que no puede ella sola?- preguntó Yoruichi confundida.

-Es que… esta… un poco borracha…- murmuró para que sólo Yoruichi y Urahara pudieran hablar.

-Ja! La niña borracha! Debe ser una gran escena!- dijo Urahara riéndose al imaginarse a Orihime borracha.

Yoruichi se rió- Pobre pequeña, no debe sorportar mucho alcohol- dijo y le pasó la tarjeta de su cartera.



Abajo Rangiku hablaba con el recepcionista –Sé que necesito una llave para llegar hasta ese piso... sino el elevador no subirá hasta allí.- Se arre costo seductivamente sobre la baranda y le paso los dedos por el brazo- si me la das entonces me portaré amigable contigo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Él se sonrojo completamente-Lo… lo… siento…pe… pe… ro… no… pue… do… do… - dijo.

Entonces Rangiku se molestó. Le agarró la corbata y lo jalo hacia ella – Creo que no me estas entendiendo… tendré la llave a las buenas o… a las malas…- le dijo con ojos maliciosos mientras le arragañaba el brazo sacándole sangre. El chico se quejo del dolor. –Sé que Ichimaru te dejo dinero. Si no me la das llamo a la policía y hago que te arresten…- dijo aún más enojada.

Él chico comenzó a sudar. Se estiró y alcanzó una llave. Sin dejarlo ir de la corbata Rangiku lo miraba mientras él autorizaba la tarjeta para que pudiera llegar hasta Ichimaru. Agarró la tarjeta y se fue por el elevador.



Renji regresó con la tarjeta a donde había dejado a Orihime. Regresó a ver a todos lados al no encontrarla. El chico de la recepción se habia ido al baño a curarse el brazo. Renji hizo un sonido entre sus dientes y corrió de regreso al salón. "Habrá regresado?" se preguntó. Al primero que encontró fue a Chad con Ichigo y Rukia que se habían ido cerca del bar. –Ichigo! Chad! Han visto a Orihime?- les preguntó.

-No- le respondieron.

Renji les dio la espalda y regreso a ver a todos lados.

-Sucede algo- le preguntó Ichigo preocupado.

-La perdí. Estaba borracha y me fui a buscar su llave… y la perdí. Mierda!- se reclamó a sí mismo.

Ichigo y Chad se preocuparon de inmediato. –Tenemos que encontrarla- dijo Chad.

Ichigo dijo que si con la cabeza- Tengo que ir a buscarla. Lo siento te veo más tarde- le dijo a Rukia y se fueron a buscar cada uno por su camino. Aizen los vio alejarse desde lo lejos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a caminar hasta donde Rukia.

Cuando estuvo cerca de ella se reclino desde donde estaba a las espaldas de esta. –Ahora podemos hablar…- le susurro.

El calor del aliento de Aizen hizo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Rukia se dio vuelta de inmediato. –Aizen…

-Querias saber porque Byakuya me odio tanto, no?- Regreso a ver a la salida que llevaba a la cocina del restaurante. –Si no es ahora no te lo dire en otra ocasión.- le dijo con un tono serio. Después comenzó a caminar con esa dirección. Rukia cerró un poco los ojos y después lo siguió con las mismas.



Ichimaru seguía besando a Orihime. Se alejó un poco de ella. Lentamente le descisó el moño de la cinta que cerraba el sueter por detrás de su cuello. Orihime había caído inconsciente momentariamente por efecto de la droga. Le quitó el sueter mientras disfrutaba de la vista. Los grandes senos de Orihime completamente desnudos. Bajo y con placer le beso los senos mientras ella dejaba salir suspiros de placer. Él pasaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Orihime de arriba para bajo mientras le besaba los senos cuando escuchó el sonido del elevador.

Regresó a ver. Rangiku salió del elevador completamente molesta. –Sabia que te habías convertido en alguien diferente… pero que llegarás a drogar a una niña para aprovecharte de ella… es totalmente despreciable- le dijo mientras caminaba hasta él. La cólera en los ojos de Rangiku era evidente.

Ichimaru la regresó a ver también molestó. Se paró de la cama y se quedó viendo a Matsumoto mientras esta se acercaba- Rangiku, qué estas haciendo aquí?- le preguntó. La piel cerca de la nariz se le arrugó del enojo.

Ella se detuvo justo frente a él- Vine por la niña- le dijo y sin que él pudiera hacer nada para deternerla le dio una patada entre las piernas. Él cayó al suelo del dolor. Viendoló hacia abajo mientras se retorcía del dolor Rangiku sintió más cólera hasta el punto de llorar. Entre lagrimas comenzó a patearlo mientras le gritaba- Esperé durante años!… para que regresará!… aquel que me salvó… él que me saco del barrio… él que me salvó de mi misma y mis demonios!- dejo de patearlo y ahogada entre lagrimas- Pero en cambio todo lo que tengo enfrente eres tu…- se dio la vuelta y jaló a Orihime de un brazo agarro el sueter que estaba en el suelo. Cruzó el brazo de Orihime entre su espalda y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta el elevador.

-Si te la llevas… no… regreses… haré que se acabe tu patética vida….- le dijo Ichimaru con coleramientras se levantaba del suelo con dificultad.

Ella puso a Orihime adentró del elevador. Se dio la vuelta – No te preocupes. Eso ya lo tenía planeado. Renunció. Me voy de Japón así que no me verás más- le dijo y la puerta del elevador se cerró.

Ichimaru abrió los ojos. La expresión en sus ojos era de cólera, casi parecia poseido –Rangi…ku…- murmuró al aire. Corrio al ascensor y comenzó a patearlo –Rangiku!

Rangiku se agachó para arreglarle la ropa a Orihime.-Te molesta si te llevo a mi cuarto?- le preguntó a Orihime.

Orihime movio la cabeza y la dejo caer en el hombro de Rangiku. Inconcientemente dijo –Gracias…- mientras una lagrima le salía del ojo.

Matsumoto abrió los ojos de sorpresa. "Estará consciente?" se preguntó.

-Quiero helado de soya…- dijo Orihime y un poco de baba le salió de la boca.

-No lo está…- dijo Rangiku con cara de asco.- Este es un Oscar de la renta! No me lo babees!- le dijo la movio y se limpio la baba.



Byakuya comenzó a buscar a Rukia desde su asiento. No la veía por ningún lado. "No hay tanta gente aquí… a menos que no este no en la sala no creo que sea tan fácil que se pierda." Pensó.

Soi Fong se dio cuenta que buscaba a alguien.- Algún problema?- le pregunto.

-No veo a Rukia. Ya regreso.- le dijo.

Soi Fong dejo salir un suspiro. "Ese su complejo de hermano protector" pensó.

Pasando la cocina hasta la parte trasera del hotel, Aizen y Rukia salieron completamente del lugar. Rukia se quedo parada cerca de la puerta. –Entonces? Por que te odia tanto?- Ella lo quedaba viendo con una mirada seria.

Aizen se quedo viéndola desde donde estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. –Estas muy lejos… alguien más podría escuchar si lo digo en vos alta.

-Qué ahora es secreto de estado que nadie más puede escuchar?- le pregunto seria y casi grocera.

-Bien, si no quieres saber- dijo sacando un cigarro de su saco. Lo encendio y la quedo viendo desafiantemente.



Ikkaku y Hisagi buscaban a Orihime alrededor del hotel también después que Ichigo les dijera que habia desaparecido.- Si ese maldito de Ichimaru le pone un dedo encima le parto la madre así se acabe nuestro contrato!- dijo Ikkaku molestó mientras corrían por los pasillos del hotel abriendo las puertas de los baños en el piso donde el salón estaba.

-Lo mismo opino- dijo Hisagi mientras miraba adentró dentro del baño de damas.

-Pervertido!- gritó una chica adentro.

-Lo siento!- dijo Hisagi y salió.

Urahara se dirigía a donde el recepcionista después que le dijeran de la desaparición de Orihime. Tenia un presentimiento y tenía que llegar a donde Ichimaru antes que fuera demasiado tarde "Si algo le pasa, nunca me lo perdonaré" se dijo a sí mismo. Yoruichi lo seguía de cerca. De un solo el teléfono de Urahara comenzó a sonar. Era Matsumoto. El contestó –Este es Urahara.

-Encontré a tu niña en las gradas… no creo que sea una buena idea dejarla borracha y sola con Ichimaru alrededor- le dijo. La vos sonaba tranquila. Ella nunca diría lo que paso en realidad. No podía hacerlo después de todo lo seguía amando.- La tengo en mi cuarto. Estoy en el 318.

Urahara dio un suspiro de alivio- Muy bien. Entonces mandaré a Romeo a buscarla- dijo y colgó.-Esta con Matsumoto- le dijo a Yoruichi con una sonrisa. Esta sonrió de alivio. Le marcó a Renji enseguida. –La encontramos. Está en el cuarto 318.- le dijo apenas contestó. Después mando un mensaje para todos los del grupo 'Princesa desaparecida ha sido encontrada. Vayan a disfrutar de su fiesta'.

Renji que ya estaba buscando en el segundo piso tocando puertas sólo colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Era sólo un piso. Llegó rápidamente a la puerta y comenzó a tocar con toda su fuerza.

Orihime dormía en la cama de Matsumoto. –Ichigo… lo siento Renji- murmuró mientras una lagrima le resbalaba por la mejilla.

"Ichigo? Ese no es el chico con Rukia?" pensó. Luego se agachó para verla más claramente. Lagrimas salían por los ojos de Orihime. Puso una cara de lastima –Supongo que no soy la única con mala suerte en el amor – le dijo mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con sus dedos. Derrepente alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta. Matsumoto se sorprendió por la rapidez. –Vaya vaya… parece que los tenias apurados.- se levantó de la cama donde estaba sentada y camino hasta la puerta. La abrió y Renji entró del saltó.

-Donde esta?- dijo y la vio dormida en la cama lo que lo tranquilizó.

-Vaya, vaya… así que tu eres Romeo- le dijo ella con una cara picara "Pense que seria el otro, pero supongo que él es su novio".

-Que?- le dijo el confundido y sonrojado.

-No importa- le dijo entre risas- Ella estará bien – agregó "Al menos lo tienes a él" pensó mientras miraba a Orihime en la cama.

Él camino hasta la cama y tomó a Orihime entre sus brazos. Se dio la vuelta hacia Matsumoto –Muchas gracias por su ayuda- le dijo y dio una reverencia.

Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa- Vaya, vaya… no tienes que ser tan formal!- le dijo moviendo la mano arriba y abajo. –Sólo cuidala mejor esta vez – le dijo y le guiño el ojo.

Renji salió del cuarto y se llevó a Orihime al cuarto de esta. Matsumoto sacó un abrigó y una maleta de su closet. Dio un suspiro. –Supongo que como dice la canción de esa chica… todas las cosas buenas tienen un final- dijo se puso el abrigo y salió del cuarto.



Después de un rato el cigarro de Aizen se habia acabo. Él no habia dicho una palabra y Rukia se habia mantenido donde estaba. Rukia dejo escapar un suspiro. No le ganaría y lo sabia. Comenzó a caminar hasta que quedo frente a él. –Ya esta…- le dijo seria.- Ahora me puedes decir.

Él le sonrio.- Claro, la razón por la que él me odia es esta…- le dijo y rápidamente la beso. Atrapandole la cabeza con una mano la empujaba contra su rostro en un beso fuerte e intenso. Con la otra mano la atrapo un brazo jalándola más hacia él. Rukia no peleo. Su cuerpo no quería pelear. Dejando llevarse por ese enredo de sentimientos que habia experimentado toda la semana se dejo llevar. Abrio la boca para recibir la lengua de Aizen mientras este la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

En la sala Byakuya ya habia chequeado en los baños en la recepción y otros lugares. Sabia que no se habia ido con Ichigo porque lo vio alejarse solo. Le preguntó a un camarero que se acercaba. –Hey, has visto a Rukia Kuchiki?

-Si señor, salieron por la cocina a la parte trasera del hotel.

-Salieron?

-Si señor, ella y un hombre alto de cabello oscuro.

Byakuya supo de quien se trataba al momento. "Aizen". Agudizo los ojos y sin decir gracias u otra cosa se dirigió a la cocina.

En la parte de atrás los dos jóvenes se besaban locamente apretando el cuerpo del uno contra el otro. Entonces la conciencia de Rukia la golpeo. "Pero, que estoy haciendo?" se pregunto. Abrio los ojos de inmediato y aparto su rostro del de Aizen. –No…- dijo sin aliento.

Este la apretó contra él y besándole la mejilla le dijo –Pero lo quieres tanto como yo…

-No.- le dijo mientras sacudia la cabeza. –Dejame ir…- le pidió.

Aizen iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo cuando alguien más intervino. –Ya la escuchaste. Dejala ir.- le dijo Byakuya desde la puerta. Rukia y Aizen regresaron a verlo.

-Hermano…- dijo Rukia sorprendida. Aizen la soltó y puso la sonrisa más ironica y desafiante que Rukia habia visto. Era otra persona, un Aizen que no conocía. Con un brillo helado en los ojos regreso a ver a Byakuya. "Odio?" se preguntó Rukia.

-El héroe de la historia, debo suponer? Entrando a rescatar a la doncella en peligro… la pregunta es, en realidad quiere la doncella ser rescatada?- dijo con vos cinica desde donde estaba. Byakuya sólo agudizo su mirada y cerro los puños con cólera.- No sé si recuerdas lo que te dije hace 5 años… No sólo vasta con saber conquistar, aún mejor es saber seducir.

Byakuya rebento. No quería escuchar más. Con toda la cólera de tantos años corrió hasta donde Aizen y le lanzo un puñetazo en el estomago.

-Byakuya!- grito Rukia.- Detente!

Aizen dio unos pasos atrás. Se habia quedado sin aliento.- Artes marciales supongo…

-Cinta negra en Tae Kown Do- le dijo Byakuya.

-Bien, entonces será más entrentenido.- le dijo lanzándose en su contra.



Renji llego al cuarto de Orihime. Abrió la puerta y camino hasta la cama. Ella comenzó a regresar un poco en conciencia. Abrió los ojos y vio a medias la cara de Renji- Renji?- preguntó mientras levantaba la mano para tocarle la cara.

Él sonrió- Si Orihime… soy Renji…- le dijo mientras comenzaba a bajarla.

-Lo siento… Ichigo… - murmuró Orihime mientras este la acomodaba en la cama. Este dejo salir un suspiro. Seguia pensando en Ichigo. – Pero sabes…- continuo ella hablando tan suavemente que él tenia que bajar la cabeza. – Te amo Renji…

Renji abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Regresó a verla- Que?- le preguntó.

Ella le agarró la manga del saco- Quedate conmigo…- le dijo y quedó de nuevo dormida.

Él se quedó viéndole la cara y luego vio a su manga y vio que Orihime no lo soltaba aunque estaba dormida. Renji sonrió y se acostó al lado de ella. Al poco tiempo él también quedo dormido.

Urahara y los chicos caminaban detrás de Yoruichi que lucía un poco molesta – Renji la llevará a su cuarto… no sé porque tenemos que chequear.

-Pues él fue el que la dejo botada para empezar- dijo Ikkaku molesto.

Yoruichi dio un suspiro. Saco la tarjeta y la introdujo en la puerta. Lentamente la abrió y se detuvo a medio camino al ver la figura de Renji acostado al lado de Orihime. Cerró la puerta en silencio. Sonriendo se dio la vuelta. –Ella está bien! Hora de irnos!- dijo y los empujo por el pasillo de regreso. Los otros se fueron empujados y confundidos.



Rangiku miraba las calles pasar por la ventana de su taxi. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Ella miro a la pequeña pantalla de su blackberry 'Gin'. Ella abrió la ventana y lo dejo caer a la calle.

-Cuánto tiempo hasta la estación de tren?- le pregunto al conductor.

-Llegaremos en cinco minutos- le contestó este.

Ella dejo salir un respiro. "Se acabo Gin… se acabo el esperar que regresaras a ser aquel de hace 25 años atrás. Ya no tengo tiempo, ni energias para esperar… te deseo una buena vida… y que un día encuentres la persona por la que valga la pena ver el mundo como un lugar para vivir y no un lugar para jugar…" lagrimas corrian por sus ojos. Dejaba atrás las esperazas que la habían hecho vivir todos esos años. Tenia que encontrar una nueva razón para vivir y lo sabia, pero también sabía que la encontraría.



En el hotel Gin marcaba y marcaba el teléfono de Rangiku. 'Gracias por el buzz. No puedo contestar, no te enojes… sólo deja un mensaje después del tono'. La contestadora de Rangiku era lo único que sonaba. Gin arrojo su celular contra la ventana quebrándola en mil pedazos.

-Contesta maldita sea!- grito y entonces le vino la realización de lo que estaba pasando. Rangiku se iba. 'Me voy de Japón así que no me verás más'recordó las palabras de Matsumoto. Regreso a ver a la puerta del elevador con pánico. No sabía como vivir sin ella. Ella le habia dado la fuerza para seguir en los años de oscuridad. Esa sonrisa, esos ojos azules claros como el agua, esa mujer llena de dulzura para sus amigos y las personas que quería, esa mente sin preocupaciones que encontraban lo positivo de todo… inclusive de él. Salió corriendo hacia el elevador. Apretó los botones con desperación. Tenia que alcanzarla.

El elevador se abrió y entró deprisa en el. Apretó el botón para bajar. –Demonios! No te puedes tardar más maldito aparato!- comenzó a patear el ascensor. Se abrió en el piso que él sabia Rangiku se estaba quedando. Corrio a su cuarto, saco la copia de la tarjeta que tenia y lo abrió. No habia nadie estaba vació. Corrio al ropero y lo abrió. Alguna ropa estaba allí. Regreso a ver al tocador. Perfumes, cremas… todas allí… pero no Rangiku.

Regreso al elevador y apretó para ir al piso principal. Cuando el elevador se abrió, corrió a la recepción. –Has visto a una mujer de vestido blanco, con pelo naranja casi rubio y ojos azules claros?!- le pregunto casi gritando al recepcionista.

Él chico lo vio asustado- No señor… no lo recuerdo.

-Maldito incompetente!- le gritó y salió corriendo afuera del hotel. Mira a los lados. Personas llegaban al hotel, otras salian de su fiesta. Algunos se despedían de él, pero Gin sólo los ignoraba. El mundo se volvió oscuro para él, derrepente en su cabeza le entró la idea. –Rangiku se fue…- se murmuro a él mismo. Una lagrima le rodo por él ojo. Levanto la cara y dio un respiro. Poniendo la cara pervertida de siempre regreso al hotel sin decir nada más.



Soi Fong que habia visto a Byakuya entrar en la cocina, decidió ir asi allá después de un rato que este no regresará. "Ya se esta tardando mucho" pensó. Camino por dentro de la cocina. Los sirvientes estaban parados alrededor de la salida emocionados gritando como si afuera ubiera una pelea. Soi Fong se acerco. –Que esta pasado?- le pregunto a uno.

-Parece que el famoso modelo Kuchiki Byakuya esta peleando con alguien y le están partiendo la cara.- le dijeron.

-Qué?!- pregunto esta alarmada y se comenzó a abrir camino entre la gente. Entonces llego hasta donde estaban peleando. Era verdad. Byakuya tenia una ceja y los labios partidos y unos cuantos golpes en la cara. Sin pensar mucho le marco a Yoruichi.

Esta contesto de inmediato –Qué paso primita? Te dejo tu esposo aburrido de no tener que hablar contigo?- le pregunto sarcásticamente desde la entrada al salón.

-Byakuya y Aizen están peleando en la parte de atrás del hotel!- le dijo alarmada.

-Qué!- le dijo Yoruichi.- Voy para allá!- y colgo.

-Pasá algo?- le pregunto Urahara.

-Byakuya esta peleando con Aizen. Vamos. - Lo agarro del brazo. Ichigo y los otroas que habían escuchado los siguieron.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a Aizen apretándole el cuello a Byakuya con una mano y con la otra dándole puñetazos en el estomago.-Lastima que decidiste pelear con alguien que es el equivalente a una cinta negra en siete diferentes tipos de pelea.- le decía Aizen mientras le golpeaba.

-Aizen! Dejalo!- le gritaba Rukia con lagrimas mientras trataba de meterse pero una cocinera la detenia.

Urahara y los otros saltaron a la pelea al momento. Urahara y Hisagi agarraron a Aizen mientras Ikkaku e Ichigo jalaban a Byakuya. Los dos respiraban pesado. Sin decir nada se quedaron viendo desde donde estaban. Después de un rato Byakuya bajo la cabeza y ocultando su rostro entre su cabello le grito –Rukia no es Hikifune! - Soi Fong abrio los ojos como platos al escuchar el grito. Ahora entendía todo, la actitud de los últimos días, el distanciamiento más profundo que tenia con ella. Todo tenia sentido.

Aizen se safo de los dos. Se paro derecho y lo quedo viendo. Escupiendo un poco de sangre que se le habia acumulado en la boca le dijo. – Crees que no me habia dado cuenta de eso… el único que sigue aferrado al pasado eres tu… - Aizen se metió entre la gente y se fue del lugar, deteniéndose sólo unos minutos regreso a ver a Soi Fong. – Siento que seas tu quien tenga que sufrir por nuestra historia. No debe ser fácil vivir con alguien que no te ama- le dijo y se fue del lugar.

Soi Fong perdió la fuerza de las piernas por un rato, un cocinero la ayudo a mantenerse parada. Esta regreso a ver a Byakuya quien estaba ahora sentado en el suelo siendo atendido por Rukia y Yoruichi. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos. Sin decir nada salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar atrás.



Manejando en la noche se habia dado cuenta, las oportunidades con Rukia se habían ido. Seguramente en ese momento Byakuya le contaba su versión de la historia. "Ahora si te convenceras que soy un moustro" pensó mientras en su rostro se dibujaba cierta amargura. Vio el letrero de un bar que seguía abierto. Se paro en la calle y entro. El ambiente era elegante, luces verdes bajas en las paredes iluminan a medias el lugar. En el bar una luz azul detrás de las botellas servia de decoración. Se fue acercando cuando vio una siluera conocída. "La esposa de Byakuya…" pensó.

Ella dejaba lagrimas silenciosas salir de sus ojos mientras rotaba un trago claro entre sus manos. Tenia la cabeza baja para que la gente alrededor de ella no notara que lloraba. Como sea el bartender no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Aizen se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado. – Te molestaría la compañía?- le pregunto.

Ella levanto la vista. No se sorprendió. El destino era un perro con ella de todas maneras, un golpe más no le extrañaba. No le contesto. Aizen se sentó al lado de ella. – Un whisky, sin nada. – le dijo al bartender. Este sólo dijo que si con la cabeza y lo sirvió. –No es bueno beber solo…

Soi Fong no le hizo caso. Sólo tenia una idea en la cabeza, una pregunta que le habia recorrido desde el principio, desde que Byakuya le dijo por primera vez que estuvieran juntos y ella se diera cuenta que tenia una competencia, pero no era una competencia normal, era alguien invisible, alguien con quien no podía pelear porque era un recuerdo en la cabeza de Byakuya que ella no podía borrar. –Como era ella?- le pregunto.

Aizen regreso a verla extrañado. Puso una sonrisa amarga.- Supongo que debe interesarte saberlo.- saco su celular del bolsillo interior de su saco y apreto la misma tecla que apretará en el bosque. Se lo paso a Soi.

Soi Fong se sorprendió. Se imagino que seria hermosa, pero nunca que seria tanto. Pelo café, ondulado largo que le llegaba hasta el final de la cintura, delgada y aunque por la posición en la que estaba no podía decir si era alta o no, podía imaginarse que si. El cuerpo era perfecto, la cintura pequeña y caderas amplias, no pudo evitar asociarla con las modelos de victoria secret. –Era modelo?- le pregunto.

Aizen se rio. –Así que nunca te hablo de ella?- le dijo irónicamente.-No puedo culparlo, es difícil recordarla sin que duela el haberla perdido…- dijo con un suspiro. Se tomó su trago.= Deme otro.- le dijo al bartender. Este se lo trajo. – Aunque generalmente intentó no hablar de ella, supongo que lo haré. – le dijo. Mientras se tomaba de un trago el whisky que le habían traido. Soi Fong hizo lo mismo. Así con un dolor profundo en su pecho Aizen comenzó a contarle su pasado, que tantas veces deseo poder olvidar.

A/N: Lo siento en tardar tanto y hacerlo tan largo. Pero tenia una idea de donde quería que acabará. El próximo capitulo será acerca del pasado que une a Byakuya y a Aizen. Por fin sabremos quien es Hikifune y que paso. Espero que les guste y trataré de publicar más pronto la próxima vez.


	18. Cinco años atras

A/N: **Milly: **no ataques, no ataques xDDD. Digamos que él no le dice completa la historia sino que tendrá cierta ayuda. De todas maneras será un relato del pasado como paso, más que como lo relatan las "victimas" xDD. **Anayi: **jojojo… yo digo que si los necesitaras por el pobre bya pero a ver que te parece. Me das tu opi. **Suigi: **A mi también me dio mucha gracia escribirla a Orihime. Hasta me reia al imaginarla. No me llego el mensaje completo por cierto. **FATUA: **es que ya me urge escribir lo de Hikifune! Jajajajajaja lo tengo en la cabeza desde hace un mes… quería ser escrito. **Kkrrotto: **Lo siento, pensé que lo decias en serio :P. Cinta negra es antes de convertirte en sensei, no todas las artes marciales tienen cinta, creo que sólo Judo, Tae Kow Do y Karate. Yo hize Kun fu y era otro sistema por eso dijo Aizen que era el equivalente. No, no tuvo relaciones con ella, sólo durmió con ella. **Annie: **no hay de que disculparse xDD. **Fer: **Jajajaja… será que Ichimaru decidirá cambiar?? Jojojo… Rangiku si regresa pero no he decidido como ni cuando :P. Ahora lo de dejar con ganas de leer, que bueno que si me salió, era exactamente lo que quería! **Liss-33: **No te quiero mentir . Mi problema es que siempre digo serán sólo x capítulos y después me voy de más. Sólo sé que los próximos 2 – 3 seran del pasado. **Haku: **No, la verdad… no me recuerdan a Romeo y Julieta… pero simplemente me parece que Renji tiene este lado tierno que esconde por hacerse el macho y quería explotar eso, y bueno como Inoue es casi una niña entonces pensé que con ella serviría. :P Además son totalmente hot los dos! Jajajaja. Soy una pervertida.

Ahora como dije arriba. La historia de Hikifune es un relato de como paso, ustedes leeran lo que paso más que lo que Byakuya y Aizen cuentan. Ya que ellos sólo saben lo que paso de su lado. Disfruten!

**Cinco años atrás**

"One never reaches home, but wherever friendly paths intersect the whole world looks like home for a time (Uno nunca alcanza "el hogar", pero cada vez que encontramos caminos amigables todo el mundo parece ser nuestra casa por un instante)." Herman Hesse

Rukia no podia creer lo que habia pasado. Su hermano nunca habia sido del tipo que entraba en peleas. Y escuchar el nombre de Hikifune después de cinco años fue una sorpresa aun más grande. "Qué paso entre Aizen, mi hermano y ella?" se preguntaba mientras caminaba detrás de Yoruichi, Urahara y su hermano. Ichigo iba al lado de ella.

-Puedo preguntar que paso?- le dijo Ichigo sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella sacudió la cabeza y la bajo. No podía decirle lo que habia pasado en realidad, pero no quería mentir. Ya estaba cansada de mentir. Se quedo callada por un momento e Ichigo se quedo viéndola. – Algo raro esta pasando Rukia, contigo y ese Aizen, o no?- le pregunto.

Rukia regreso a verlo nerviosa. Se mordió el labio preguntándose que le diría. "La verdad?" se pregunto a si misma. "Pero me perdonará si le digo la verdad? Le digo todo lo que paso desde el comienzo? Pero y si no me perdona lo de Italia?" La mano comenzó a sudarle y dejo ir la mano de Ichigo.

Byakuya que habia escuchado a medias la pregunta que Ichigo le habia hecho a su hermana se dio la vuelta. Quedo viendo seriamente a la cara a Rukia y luego se regreso a ver a Ichigo. – No paso nada entre Rukia y Aizen. Yo ya estaba peleando con Aizen cuando Rukia llego.- le dijo serio. Ichigo se quedo callado y lo vio seriamente a los ojos. – La pelea con Aizen fue por algo que paso hace cinco años entre él y yo.- le dijo. –Ahora si nos disculpa hay cosas que tengo que decirle a mi hermana en privado. – le dijo serio.

Rukia abrió los ojos como platos. Su hermano habia mentido por ella y no podía creerlo. Byakuya no mentia porque lo creía poco honorable y el hecho que lo hacia ahora por ella le parecia increíble. Ichigo dejo salir un suspiro y esto la saco de su impresión. Regreso a ver o y vio que ahora lucia apenado. – Lo siento por la pregunta que te hize. No sé porque he tenido esta idea estúpida en la cabeza desde que lo conocí. – le dijo arrepentido. –Ahora ve con tu hermano, estaré en mi habitación si me necesitas. – se alejo de ella. Rukia se quedo viéndolo alejarse por un momento y se sintió peor que antes. Rukia se dio la vuelta y se fue donde Byakuya. Adentro este estaba sentado en la cama.

Yoruichi lo miraba preocupada. –No piensas llamar para ver donde esta?

-Ella debe odiarme… ya son cinco años y aun sigo sin olvidar…- le dijo sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. No era que no sintiera nada por Soi Fong. Simplemente después de tanto dolor se habia dicho a si mismo que no querria de esa manera. Se lo habia prohibido a si mismo.

-Aun así deberíamos llamarla…- le dijo.

Byakuya saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y marco. Rukia sólo miraba desde la puerta sintiéndose mal por toda la situación, si ella no se ubiese envuelto con Aizen para comenzar nada ubiese ocurrido. Él telefono comenzó a repicar al otro lado.

Soi Fong seguía esperando el relato. Se quedo viendo a Aizen quien se concentraba en su trago. –Entonces?

Este regreso a verla y de cierta manera le pareció comico verla con la ceja levantada y las manos como esperando recibir algo. – Hikifune….- dijo entre un suspiro. Entonces los dos fueron distraídos por el teléfono de Soi Fong que comenzó a sonar. Ella lo saco de su cartera. Puso una cara triste al ver quien la llamaba. No sabia si contestar o no. Aizen vio la expresión en su rostro.- Byakuya?- le pregunto. Ella dijo que si con la cabeza. – No quieres contestar?- puso cierta sonrisa en su rostro.

Ella suspiro –No lo sé…- fue lo único que dijo.

-Entonces no lo hagas… te diré la historia…- le dijo.

Ella apretó ignorar, apago el teléfono y luego regreso a ver a Aizen. –Bien…- le dijo y se quedo callada para escuchar.

Este cerro los ojos por un momento y entonces comenzó a contarle lo que paso cinco años atrás…

Byakuya puso una cara de frustración al otro lado. Sabia que ella habia mandado la llamada a la contestadora. Apreto el teléfono y lo puso a un lado.

-No contesto entonces… - dijo Yoruichi. – Tal vez si yo llamo.- dijo ella y saco su teléfono. Marco pero entro enseguida en la contestadora. Ella cerro su teléfono.

-Lo apagó no?- dijo Byakuya.

-Tal vez sólo es que necesita espacio- dijo Urahara para tratar de tranquilizar a todos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Luego Rukia lo rompió. – Qué paso entre tu y Aizen?

Byakuya reclino su cabeza sobre sus manos. No quería hablar. –No deseo hablar…- le contesto con un sonido cierto solemne.

Yoruichi quedo viendo a Rukia con cara molesta. – Yo si creo que debes saber… estas cometiendo errores que alguien antes que tu cometió y que hasta ahora siguen dejando heridas… - asi le comenzó a contar lo que habia pasado hace 5 años.

Ichimaru y Aizen llegaban al viejo edificio que parecia una escuela. Los dos llevaban gafas oscuras tratando de dismular quienes eran. Llegaban en un mercedes benz F 700 blanco, Ichimaru iba al volante. Se detuvieron frente al edificio que habia crecido en tamaño con unas cuantas adiciones.

-Vaya quien diría que serias del tipo que mantiene una atadura que este tipo de lugar.

-Es deducible de impuestos, por eso lo hago, además quería cambiar el lugar de cómo era cuando yo estuve en el… la única manera de hacerlo era hacerme el dueño, pero como no estaba a la venta asi que me converti en el mayor donador.

Aizen se rio. –Las cosas que puede comprar el dinero…- dijo.

-Oh si… el dinero y el poder lo consiguen todo…- dijo Ichimaru con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Parquearon el auto en la calle y se bajaron. Ichimaru llevaba una camisa blanca debajo de un sueter de cashmere negro y pantalones grises de Gucci. Aizen llevaba una camisa azul claro manga larga, remangada hasta los hombros y unos pantalones jean bootcut. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia el edificio frente a ellos. En el jardín algunos niños jugaban entre ellos.

Aizen miraba alrededor como recordando cosas del pasado. –Supongo que me ubiese gustado crecer en un lugar como este…- dijo cuando la imagen de una hermosa joven capturo su atención. Era alta, casi de su estatura, delgada pero con curvas, cabello café ondulado y recogido en una cola alta, pero más que nada lo que llamo su atención fueron esos ojos purpura, profundos como la noche, como un océano. La joven hablaba con una pareja joven que sonreían al ver a una niña timida que se escondia detrás de la hermosa mujer.

Ichimaru notó que Aizen se habia detenido derrepente. Se regreso a ver a donde Aizen tenia su mirada clavada. Se rio al darse cuenta. – Es la directora del orfanato.

-Interesante…- fue todo lo que Aizen dijo.

-Podemos ir a hablar con ella si te interesa. De todas maneras con ella es con quien necesito hablar.

-Muy bien… si es con ella con quien tienes que hablar entonces vamos.- le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y los dos comenzaron a caminar con dirección a la mujer.

Ella notó que alguien se acercaba y se dio la vuelta. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. –Señor Ichimaru! No me habia dado cuenta de la hora, pensé que no llegaría hasta dentro de 30 minutos. – le dijo preocupada.

-Y tiene usted razón, pero traje a un amigo para que conociera el orferinato. – le dijo señalando a Aizen.

Aizen la saludo con la cabeza sin decir nada sólo dándole una sonrisa. Ella le sonrio de regreso y se dio la vuelta para seguir hablando con la pareja. – Los papeles de la adopción deberán estar listos mañana. Si regresan por la tarde podrán llegársela mañana mismo. – Les dijo a la pareja.

La niña a un lado de ella por su parte habia perdido completo interés en la pareja y la conversación entre los adultos. Estaba concentra en el hombre frente a ella. Generalmente odiaba a otros adolecentes, pero este hombre era diferente, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, el cabello.

Aizen sintió una mirada clavada en él, bajo la mirada y vio a la niña. Le sonrio y le dijo "hola" sin dejar salir una palabra. La niña sonrio tímidamente y se escondió detrás de la directora. La directora bajo la mirada a la niña y notó que la niña quedaba viendo a Aizen. Regreso a verlo a él, quien sólo le sonrio sin decir nada. Ella ignoro la sonrisa y regreso a hablar con la pareja.- Muchas gracias a ustedes por todo. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que atender a los caballeros.- les dijo. –Pueden regresar mañana para comenzar con los trámites para la adopción.

La pareja le dijo que si, intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más y luego se agacharon a la altura de la la joven y se despidieron. Luego se fueron.

Ichimaru sonrio – Parecen buenas personas.

Hikifune sonrio – Lo son, serán una gran familia para Hikari… Disculpeme que no me he presentado Hikifune Makoto mucho gusto.- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Aizen.

-Aizen Sousuke. El placer es mio. - le contesto este reteniéndole la mano por un rato mientras la miraba a los ojos. Ella sólo parpadeo rápidamente. Se sentía incomoda por alguna razón. Cierto color vino a sus mejillas.

-Yo soy Hikari…- dijo una tierna vos desde atrás de Hikifune. La niña la habia salvado. Aizen dejo la mano de Hikifune ir. Él le sonrio y se agacho un poco.

-Un lindo nombre para una linda niña- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Hikifune sólo se rió – Un conquistador hasta con adolecentes…- le dijo.

-Un don juan es don juan con todas… la discriminación no es buena.- le dijo con un tono serio pero cierta sonrisa sarcástica en la boca.

Ella sólo dejo una risa salir. Gin los interrumpió. –Siento interrumpir las presentaciones, pero necesito comenzar con nuestra reunión… tengo otros negocios más tarde.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Habia reconocido ese brillo en los ojos de Aizen y sabia que estarían allí horas si fuera por él.

-Si lo siento.- dijo Hikifune. Luego se dio la vuelta hacia Aizen. – Será que puedo confiarla contigo?- le pregunto.

Aizen se rio, bajo la cabeza por un momento y luego la levantó hacia la niña – Tu me confiarías?- le pregunto viéndola a los ojos. La niña no dijo nada, sólo le agarro el brazo. – Supongo que es un si por parte de ella.

Hikifune se rio – Creo que los chicos malos atraen a todas, especialmente a esa edad.- dijo dándose la vuelta.

Aizen se levanto – Y que hay de las mujeres de tu edad?- le pregunto.

Ella levanto el dedo y le enseño un anillo de diamantes en su dedo. –Muy tarde don Juan. Vamos señor Ichimaru. Lo siento por hacerlo esperar.- le dijo y los dos se dieron la vuelta.

Ichimaru saco su blackberry y escribió un texto rápido a Aizen.

"Esta comprometida con Kuchiki. Han estado juntos por dos años… reto?"

Aizen se rio. "Reto…" le contesto. La niña le jalo el sueter y el volteo a verla. –Quieres atención?- le pregunto. La niña le contesto que si con la cabeza.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en una hermosa casa estilo tradicional la familia Kuchiki estaba almorzando.

-Estas emocionada por comenzar la universidad?- le pregunto la mamá a Rukia.

Rukia sonrio y dijo que si con la cabeza mientras se metia un pedazo de pescado en la boca.

-Debes estarlo… es mucho mejor que una vida como modelo…- dijo el papá serio sin levantar los ojos de la mesa y regresar a ver a sus hijos.

Byakuya no dijo nada. Siguio comiendo ignorando los comentarios de su padre.

-Sabes bien que sólo lo hace como un hobby. Además que tiene de malo? Ya casi termino con su MBA, asi que dejalo.- le dijo la señora de pelo oscuro tratando de interceder por su hijo. El señor de semblante serio regreso a verla sin decir nada. Ella se mordió el labio.

-No hay necesidad madre…- dijo Byakuya. Sin agregar más sólo puso sus palillos en la mesa y dejo de comer.

Un silencio incomodo lleno el cuarto. Rukia sintiendo el ambiente pesado comenzó a hablar– Y como ha estado Hikifune? Cuando la vuelves a traer?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si hijo, hace tiempo que no la traes a cenar. Por qué no la invitas esta noche?

Byakuya abrió los ojos y puso una imagen más casual.- Supongo que no habría problema…- dijo él.

El papá sólo se levantó de la mesa y salió del cuarto. –No le hagas caso al viejo.- le dijo Rukia volteándose a su hermano.

Ichimaru e Hikifune salieron del edificio. Caminaron juntos hasta el auto de Ichimaru y se sorprendieron al no encontrar a Aizen.

-Donde estará?- se pregunto Ichimaru. Saco su teléfono para llamarlo.

-No es necesario… si esta con Hikari sé exactamente donde encontrarlos.- le dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte de atrás del edificio donde habían unos cuantos arboles y juegos para los niños. Los niños corrian y jugaban alrededor.

-Y tu no juegas?- le preguntó Aizen a la niña.

-No, sólo niños juegan yo ya soy una mujer grande…- le dijo la niña mientras curiosaba la cámara de Aizen.

-Ya veo… entonces que quieres hacer?

-Quiero casarme…- le dijo la niña apenada. – Se casaría conmigo?- le pregunto medio timida.

Él comenzó a reir. Hikifune e Ichimaru habían escuchado la pregunta de la niña. Hikifune se agacho frente a la niña –No crees que estas muy pequeña para preguntarle eso a un hombre mayor?

-No…- le contesto pero con la vos tan baja que apenas se escucho.

-Quien puede culparla… cuando encuentras algo que te gusta lo tomas, no?- le dijo Aizen viéndola directo a los ojos y acercándose a ella.

-Pero hay cosas que a veces no se pueden o no se deben tener.- le dijo ella seria.

-Y quien decide eso?- le dijo desafiante.

-Disculpen que interrumpa esta conversación filosófica… pero necesito regresar a algunos negocios? Te quedas aquí?- le pregunto Ichimaru a Aizen.

-Si, después de todo tengo que conocerme con mi futura esposa, no?- se volteo a la niña.

-Si!- le dijo la niña y lo abrazo.

-Bueno entonces me voy- dijo Ichimaru levantando una mano para despedirse de ellos mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Hikifune hizo una cara de sorpresa. No se esperaba que Aizen quisiera quedarse. – Como?

-Hay algún problema?- preguntó Aizen.

-Ella puso una cara seria.- Es una niña de 15 años… claro que hay un problema.

-Bueno y que tal si esperamos 5 años y soy una modelo? Entonces si me dejaría?- le pregunto la niña.

Los dos Aizen y Hikifune se voltearon a verla sorprendidos.- Supongo…- dijo Hikifune.

La niña volteo a verlo como exigiendo una respuesta. Él rio. –Bueno si ella esta de acuerdo, yo también.- le dijo.

-Bueno- dijo Hikari y se levanto. - Tengo que ir a arreglar mi maleta para mañana…- y se fue dejando a Hikiifune y Aizen atrás.

-Vaya las niñas de ahora crecen mucho más rápido que en mis tiempos…- dijo viéndola alejarse.

-Todo cambia… menos la naturaleza humana…- dijo Aizen.

Ella se regreso a verlo. –No sé porque algo me dice que usted es problemas…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Mientras se quitaba parte del cabello que se le habia venido a la cara.

-Problemas? No necesariamente.- le dijo mientras le apuntaba con la cámara y tomaba una foto.

-Que hace?!- le pregunto ella sorprendida y apenada.

Él miro a la cámara. –Lo sabia… belleza natural…- le dijo.

Ella se sonrojo. –Tengo que regresar a trabajar…- le dijo.

-Ya que me quedo solo… puedo al menos tener tu número de teléfono?- le pregunto Aizen.

-No estoy segura, sigo pensando que eres problemas…- le dijo insegura.

Aizen se rió.- No insistiré… pero puedo tener tu teléfono?- le pregunto de nuevo.

Ella se rió con el intento. –Siempre y cuando tengamos claro que soy una mujer comprometida.

-Ah? Es por eso que me mostrastes tu anillo?- le pregunto mientras le agarraba la mano con el anillo. Esta bonito, pero yo te daría algo un poco más original… no el típico diamante. – le dijo mientras le sobaba el dedo.

Ella quito la mano incomoda.- Creo que si me voy a trabajar. – le dijo dejándolo solo en el jardín.

-Supongo que no me dará su teléfono…- dijo con cierta sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a caminar fuera de ese lugar.

Hikifune entro en su oficina y se puso la mano sobre el corazón. –Por qué se puso a later así? Tranquilizate Hikifune… no eres ninguna niña sintiéndote emocionada por un poco de atención…- se puso las manos en la cara y camino hasta su escritorio. El teléfono sono.

-Orfanato "A brilliant day"- contesto el teléfono.

-Hikifune, soy Byauya.- le dijo.

Ella sonrio al momento de escuchar la voz.- Hola atractivo.- cambio la voz a una más seductora pero con cierto tono de broma.

Byakuya rió.- Tienes planes para hoy en la noche?- le pregunto él.

-No. Por?- le dijo ella.

-Mi madre dijo que le gustaría verte.- le dijo él.

Ella se rio.- Tan formal siempre…

Byakuya se rió.

-Claro que me encantaría cenar con mi suegra… pero me tienes que venir a traer y despúes irme a dejar a mi apartamento…

-No quieres manejar?- le pregunto curioso.

-No es eso, sino que con que excusa te escapas después?- le dijo ella riendo.

Byakuya se rió.- No necesito excusas, pero sospechando para que quieres que te vaya a dejar… creo que si vale la pena el esfuerzo…- le dijo él.

-Bien, entonces llamame cuando estes afuera para salir. Estaré preparando los papeles para la adopción de Hikari.

-Bien.- le dijo y colgó. Byakuya sonrió. Era increíble como ella con una conversación de menos de 5 minutos le subia tanto el animo. Se iba a meter el celular en el bolsillo cuando alguien lo llamo. -Byakuya Kuchiki…- contesto.

-Byakuya, siento molestarlo pero necesitamos adelantar el "photo shot" de mañana para hoy… parece que el cliente necesita ver las fotos antes de lo esperado, así que te necesitamos aquí ahora. – le dijo Urahara al otro lado del teléfono.

-Pero tengo algo que hacer a las 5 de la tarde… terminaremos a tiempo?- le pregunto.

-No lo sé, pero no nos podemos dar el lujo de perder a Calvin Klein como cliente…- le dijo Urahara.

-Bien… estaré allí en 15 minutos.- le colgó. Luego mordió una esquina del teléfono. Él también tenia mucho tiempo de no ver a Hikifune y últimamente le habia cancelado varias cita. Sabía que por eso ella quería que se quedará con ella. Quedo viendo el teléfono preguntándose si debería llamarla para avisarle. Luego decidió que tal vez terminarían a tiempo.

Ya eran las 7 de la noche. Hikifune habia terminado de preparar los papeles y seguía esperando la llamada de Byakuya. Viendo el reloj se dio cuenta que él no llamaría. Se levanto de su escritorio, tomo su bolso y salió de su oficina. Hablo con las personas del staff para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden y salió. Se quedo parada afuera del edificio, ya estaba oscuro y hacia un poco de frio.

"A que hora dejamos que las cosas perdieran su importancia?" se preguntó a ella misma. Saco su teléfono de su bolso como con la esperanza de que al verlo recibiría la llamada que esperaba. – Otra vez actuando como una niña pequeña…- se rio de ella misma y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Camino hasta la calle y comenzó a caminar la parada de bus. Un E550 Mercedes Benz se paro al lado de ella. Aizen bajo la ventana.

-Señorita Makoto, le gustaría que la llevará a casa.

-Pero que esta haciendo aquí?- le pregunto ella asustada.

-Bueno, le diré la verdad… tenia la esperanza que fuera a su casa sola, y ya que no consegui ese teléfono que quería, entonces decidi esperar a que saliera para pedírselo.

Ella comenzó a reírse – Sabe que podría llamar a la policía y acusarlo de acoso?

Él hizo una mueca. –Si es lo que quiere… Pero entonces quien la llevaría a casa?

-Puedo tomar el bus, que era precisamente lo que iba a hacer…- le dijo ella señalando hacia la parada del bus.

Él abrió la puerta del auto y se bajo de el. Se fue al otro lado del carro y abrió la puerta – No sería un caballero si la dejará hacerlo. Venga. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero él no la dejo. – Vamos, en serio.

Ella dejo un suspiro salir.- Bueno supongo… - le dijo y se subió. Fueron en el carro por unos tres bloques sin decir nada, entonces el rompió el silencio.

-Quieres parar por algo de tomar?

-Pense que me llevaría a mi casa… - le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y lo haré… pero no dije que no pararía en el camino allí.

Ella se rió.- No sabemos darnos por vencidos…

-Que es darse por vencido?- pregunto él riéndose y los dos se fueron a un bar.

Estaban tomando tranquilamente, hablando de lo que los dos hacían. Aizen le hablaba de sus viajes, de los lugares, de porque le gustaba la fotografía. Ella le hablaba de los niños y porque le gustaba trabajar en el orfanato.

-Me disculpas un rato? Tengo que ir al tocador.- le dijo ella.

-No hay problema.- le dijo y la vio alejarse. Luego pensó por un minuto, estaba sorprendido. "No estoy tratando de seducirla". Pensó confundido. "En realidad me gusta esta chica" pensó y vio a la dirección que ella se habia ido.

En el baño saco su teléfono. "Nada…" pensó al ver la pantalla sin ninguna llamada perdida. Dio un suspiro. "Porque será que siempre soy quien termina llamando…" comenzó a llamarlo. Byakuya estaba en su auto manejando para la oficina cuando sintió el teléfono vibrar.

-Hikifune… ahora mismo iba para allá a traerte.- le dijo el tranquilamente.

-Byakuya, son las 8 de la noche… No pudiste llamarme a las 5 para decirme que no venias?- le dijo molesta.

-Lo siento, estaba en el medio de un 'photoshot' pero ahora te llevo a comer algo.

-No importa… ya no estoy en la oficina.

-Dondé estas?

-En un bar.- le contesto un poco seca.

-Estas molesta?- le pregunto él ahora seco.

-Tu que crees?- le dijo ella.

-Bueno hablamos otro dia que se te haya pasado…- le dijo y luego colgó.

Ella se quedo viendo el teléfono. –Me colgó!- dijo en vos alta.

Una mujer con un vestido rojo se le acerco –Con el hombre que tu andas querida… yo no me estaría muriendo por ningún otro…- fue todo lo que dijo y se fue.

Hikifune sólo dejo un suspiro salir.-Vaya día…- se dijo a si misma. Ya no tenia ganas de ningún trago. Salio del baño y se acerco a Aizen.

Aizen notó la frustración que ella tenia. –Pasa algo?

-Digamos que sí… digamos que tienes dos personas, que las dos supuestamente estín interesados en el otro… pero en realidad a uno le importa más lo que tienen que al otro… como crees que te das cuenta quien es al que le importa más?- le dijo ella sacando un poco de la frustración que tenia.

-No sé, pero siento que me lo diras…- le dijo él con un poco de risas.

Ella cambio de tonó a uno triste - A quien le importa es aquel que busca, aquel que hace el tiempo, aquel que a veces hace el pequeño sacrificio… el que cuando hay algo que necesita ser arreglado dice: "Necesitamos hablar". Es fácil que no te importe, es fácil sólo ignorar y dejar las cosas pasar. Lo siento creo que estoy hablando mucho…- dijo ella mientras se secaba una lagrima del ojo.

Aizen saco su billetera y tiró dinero al bar.- No tienes que disculparte. Vamonos…- le dijo y le tomó la mano y la guió entre el bar.

En su cuarto Byakuya se lavaba la cara. Se sentía mal por lo que habia hecho. Se vio en el espejo "Por que tiendo a comportarme como mi padre, tan duro… hasta con ella…" se seco la cara y salió del baño tirando la toalla al suelo. Agarro las llaves del carro y salió de su cuarto.

Aizen y Hikifune iban en el carro. Ella no lloraba más, sólo esa lagrima fue lo que dejo salir. No se quejo ni dijo nada. Se quedo en su asiento en silencio. Pero tenia cierto aire de tristeza. Aizen estaba embrujado. Era como una diosa, asi triste y melancolica, callada y distante.

-Aquí es…- le dijo ella.

El se parqueo enfrente de la casa y se bajo del auto. Camino hasta al otro lado del carro y le abrió la puerta. –Curioso como aún no tengo tu teléfono, pero ya se donde vives.

Ella sólo se rió –Ni creas que te invitaré a que subas.

El se rió.- En realidad no lo esperaba. Para mi es suficiente con el placer de tu compañía.- le dijo.

Ella se rió de nuevo.- Vaya que eres bueno.- le dijo mientras sacaba una tarjeta de su cartera. –Si quieres una amiga aquí esta mi teléfono, si quieres algo más no te molestes en llamar.

Aizen dejo un silbido salir.- Vaya que eres directa.

-La vida es corta para que perder el tiempo?- le dijo ella mientras se alejaba.- Buenas noches.

-Entonces para que perderlo con alguien a quien no le importe.- le dijo él desde atrás. Ella se volteó. Él le dijo adiós con la mano y se fue a montar al carro. Ella sólo sonrio y dijo que no con la cabeza y se fue a su apartamento.

Aizen iba en el carro viendo la tarjeta. La olio. –Me gusta…- fue todo lo que dijo y siguió manejando.

Hikifune se cepillaba el pelo mientras ponía su camisón en la cama cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta. Se dirigió a la sala.- Quien es?- pregunto.

-Soy yo.- escucho la voz de Byakuya.

-Bya?- abrió la puerta.- Que haces aquí tan tarde?- le pregunto ella.

Él no dijo nada sólo la agarro y la beso fuertemente. La apretó de la cintura y la levanto del suelo. Ella cerró los ojos y puso sus manos detrás del cuello de Byakya, apretándolo contra ella. Él la dejo ir.- Lo siento… -ella le puso el dedo en la boca para callarlo. Los dos respiraban agitados recuperando el aliento.

-No… di…gas… nada…- le dijo ella y lo jalo para que la besará. Los dos caminaron abrazados hasta que ella golpeo la mesa con sus glúteos. Él bajo los brazos y con ellos le agarro los muslos subiéndola en la mesa. Ella dejo la boca de él ir y con ella un suspiro. Él comenzó a besarle el cuello y el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella respiraba cada vez más agitada.

Hikiifune se mordía el labio inferior mientras dejaba su cabeza irse para atrás. Levanto la cabeza después de un rato y siguió dándole besos a Byakuya. Luego lo empujo para separarlo de ella. Él la quedo viendo extrañado. Ella le sonrió.- Lo siento… con todas las ganas que tengo de hacer esto, simplemente no lo haré después que me dejaste plantada una vez más… - le dijo ella y se aparto de él. Se fue caminando al cuarto. Él se quedo atrás. Ella se asomó a la puerta después de un rato.- Si quieres podemos dormir juntos, pero estas castigado.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él suspiro. Después de todo se lo merecía. Los dos se acostaron en la cama, él con la ropa que llevaba ella con un camisón. Byakuya la miraba mientras ella dormía. Sonreia mientras le acariciaba el cabello. –Eres tan hermosa… como un angel.

Ella hizo un mueca con la cara y se le acerco más puso su cara entre el hombro y el cuello de Byakuya dándole cosquillas. Él sólo la abrazo fuerte entre sus brazos y los dos se quedaron dormidos.

A/N: Lo siento que se tardara tanto y sea tan corto, pero digamos que he estado un poco ocupada, además de que con unos cuantos problemas personales que me quitaron la inspiración. Pero ya estoy de regreso y el próximo será más largo, y ya con la historia poniéndose más interesante. Por ahora HikifunexAizenXByakuya comienza. Que lo disfruten!


	19. It's good to be inlove

A/N: Yo sé que me paseeeeeeeee, jajajajaja… pero ya toy de regreso y esperemos que no me pierda de nuevo. Este capitulo va a ser bien lento al principio pero ya verán al final… . **FATUA: **nena querida… yo sé que me he perdido, pero vieras en las que ando… jijiji. Pero la Hikifune en realidad es una caliente, sino que a veces toca castigarlos jajajaja. **Fer: **xDD cambia nombres! ^-^ Gracias por el apoyo! **Walker: **Jajaja, no he muerto… todavia… jajajaja. ;) Ya veras lo que sigue… sólo no la odien… **Milly: ** jajajaja, es que sigo ocupada con las clases, pero prefería publicar aunque sea un poquito xP. No me acuerdo nena porque te escribi lo que te escribi… jajajaja, lo puse hace ratito… **Euphy!: **yo sé . Es que si estaba del pelo… pero ya se acabo! No más estudiar en mi vida! He pasado oficialmente esa etapa. **Itzi: **xDD, que bueno saber que he logrado lo casi imposible :P. Y no llores que esperate que viene lo más triste…

"Sometimes been wildly, despairingly, acutely , racked with sorrow, but through it all I still know quite certainly that just being alive is a grand thing. (Algunas veces estando salvagemente, desesperadamente, tremendamente, deshecha por la pena (dolor), pero a pesar de todo sé con certeza que el simplemente estar viva es una gran cosa). " Agatha Christie

**Cinco años atrás: "It's good to be inlove"**

Esa mañana Hikifune abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola en la cama. Byakuya se habia ido. Miro al reloj y eran las 7 de la mañana. Se levanto y se sacudió los ojos "Es miércoles, tiene clases temprano…" pensó. Se bajo de la cama y camino a la cocina.

-No tuvo ni tiempo de desayunar nada…- pensó. Se sintió un poco mal por no haberse levantado antes que él. Abrio el refri para sacar la leche cuando escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta. Se volteo extrañada hacia la puerta. –Quien será a esta hora de la mañana?- se preguntó. Camino hacia la puerta y vio por ojo de gato. Aizen estaba parado frente a la puerta sosteniendo una caja blanca en una mano. – Aizen?- pensó. Se cerro la bata y le abrió. – Se puede saber que esta haciendo aquí? Y como supo cual es mi apartamento?

-Tu nombre esta en la caja de correo para este apartamento y sólo vine a dejar esto.- le dijo estirando la mano con la que sostenía la caja.

Ella la tomó extrañada. – Qué es?

-Son crepas… pensé que ya que estabas de malos animos anoche te traería algo para que comienzes el día con unos mejores.- le dijo el con una sonrisa en la cara. Él lucia extrañamente dulce para ella.

Ella le sonrió. –Muchas gracias… pero la verdad es que arregle el problema que tenia…- le dijo mientras curiosaba en la caja.

-Asi que hablaste con Kuchiki anoche.

-Él vino y se quedo conmigo…- contesto sin pensarlo. Luego cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho se puso roja como un tomate.

Él comenzó a reírse. –No tienes porque apenarte por dormir con tu prometido… más preocupante seria que no lo hicieran…- le dijo él riéndose.

Ella se apenó aún más.- Podriamos no hablar de esto aquí afuera…- le dijo con vos de niña.

Aizen comenzó a reir.- Bueno supongo que es mejor que me vaya. Kuchiki se molestará si se levanta para encontrar un hombre en tu puerta…- le dijo él mientras daba un paso para atrás.

-No te preocupes… se fue temprano.- dijo ella con un poco de tristeza. –Quieres una tasa de café? Me sentiría mal si no comparto esto contigo…- le dijo ella inclinando la cabeza y con una sonrisa amable.

Él sonrio y le dijo que sí. Los dos entraron y mientras ella cerraba la puerta Aizen le hablo –Así que puede levantarse temprano… no debieron haberlo hecho muchas veces… digo cuando lo hago generalmente no me levanto hasta tarde…

Ella se puso roja como un tomate y camino rápido sin decir nada.

Él se rio mientras se sentaba a la mesa. – Lo roja quiere decir que si?

Ella se ponía más roja por segundo.- No pienso hablar de mi vida sexual con alguien que conoci ayer…

-Jajajaja, yo no tengo problema… quieres oir unas cuantas historias?- le dijo él.

Ella le paso un plato.- La verdad… paso por hoy, pero tal vez en un futuro… si me da un poco de curiosidad…- le dijo un poco apenada.

Él se intereso con el comentario. –Te da curiosidad?

Ella dejo caer la leche que sacaba del refrigerador. –Hay no! Debe ser porque estoy nerviosa… mejor cambiemos de tema!- le dijo mientras corria por una toalla.

Él agarro una toalla y se agacho para ayudarla a limpiar.- Segura que no prefieres que me vaya?- le pregunto mientras le ayudaba a limpiar.

-Ella regreso a verlo y le sonrió. –Después que comamos las crepas, de todas maneras tengo que ir a trabajar.- le dijo.

Después de limpiar los dos se pusieron a comer y hablaron de todo mientras lo hacían. Ella se reia como loca de las bromas de Aizen y este tuvo que esquivar unos cuantos expulsiones de leche por la nariz que Hikifune tuvo mientras hablaba con él. Los dos terminaron de comer.

Ella se quedó viéndolo con una mirada dulce. –Sabes… después de todo, puede que no seas problemas.

Él se rió. – Recuerda que los lobos pueden vestirse de oveja, que tal si yo lo estoy haciendo?- le dijo él.

-Pues eres un mal lobo disfrazado al decírmelo.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa. – Creo que tengo que comenzar a prepararme, sino se me hará tarde. Gracias por el desayuno.- le dijo mientras recogía los platos.

-No te preocupes.- dijo él mientras se levantaba.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacía la puerta. Ella le abrió. –Gracias también por escucharme mis quejas anoche. En realidad no tengo muchos amigos y es bueno tener con quien hablar de vez en cuando.- le dijo ella.

-No te preocupes.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Él se reclinó y le dio un beso suave y dulce en la mejilla. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y su corazón le dio un brinco en el pecho. –Nos vemos… - le dijo él y se fue.

Ella cerró los ojos y se quedo en la puerta con su mano en su mejilla completamente sonroja. "Tengo que decirle que no haga eso… los vecinos pensaran que tenemos algo…" se dijo a si misma. Cerro la puerta y luego de un rato todo se puso oscuro. "Que es esto?!" pensó. Segundos después la vista regreso a ella. Ella comenzó a parpadear rápidamente. - Debio ser un bajon de azúcar…- se dijo a si misma. Sacudio la cabeza y se fue a bañar.

* * *

Los días pasaron, Byakuya y Hikifune seguían sin verse mucho. Byakuya habia tenido que viajar a Estados Unidos por Fashion week en NYC y Hikifune sólo tuvo tiempo de cenar con él. Frustrada lo despidió en el aeroperto. Era medio dia unos días después del viaje, en su oficina Hikifune trabajaba en los papeles de la adopción de Hikari, a quien su nueva familia se habia llevado esa mañana. Estaba feliz porque parecían buenas personas. Estaba terminando de llenar una forma en su computadora cuando alguien llamo a la puerta. Ella levanto la cara.

-Si? Quien es?- pregunto.

La cara de Rukia sonriente se asomo por la puerta. – Hola!- le dijo animada y entro en el cuarto. Hikifune se paro de la sorpresa y fue donde Rukia a darle un abrazo.

-Hace tanto tiempo!- le dijo Hikifune emocionada.

-Lo sé! Por eso vine para sacarte a almorzar. Vamos… tengo algo que contarte…- le dijo mientras se ponía un poco roja.

Hikifune la quedo viendo con cara de picardia. –Uhmm, no sé por que me suena a que tiene que ver con algún chico.- le dijo mientras agarraba su cartera de la mesa.

Rukia se rio sin darle una respuesta y las dos se salieron del cuarto. Se fueron a almorzar a un pequeño restaurante cerca del orfanato.

-Entonces este compañero tuyo te gusta?

-Pues no estoy segura… me siento bien cuando estoy con él y si estoy segura que el siente algo por mi… pero…

-Pero no sabes lo que tu sientes… yo te diría no te envuelvas con él… puedes herirlo…

-Si, es lo que pensé… pero es tan lindo.- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa.

Hikifune sonrió.- Entonces no te preocupes, si vas a sentir algo lo sentiras. – le dijo mientras cogía su taza de té.

Rukia sonrió.- A veces quisiera que me pasará como a ti y Byakuya… encontrar a esa persona perfecta para mi!- Hikifune sonrio amargamente y no contesto lo que Rukia dijo. Rukia agacho la cabeza a un lado por un rato y le pregunto curiosa.- Pasa algo?

Hikifune dejo un suspiro salir. – Nada… sólo que a veces quisiera que Byakuya hiciera algo como esto… llegar de la nada, sin aviso, sólo pasar algo de tiempo conmigo… - apoyo su barbilla en la mano y quedo viendo a un lado. – No me hagas caso, sólo es que hemos estado los dos muy ocupados.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con él…

Ella regreso a verla y le sonrio. – Con lo que te intimida tu hermano le hablaras de nuestra relación?- le dijo.

Rukia se puso roja.- Byakuya no me intimida!- dijo en vos alta. Luego agrego en vos baja.-… tanto…-

Hikifune sólo rio y después cambio el tema.

* * *

Aizen por su parte apenas llegaba al edificio donde Ichimaru tenia sus revistas. Era de tamaño más moderado en este tiempo. Pero siempre muy moderno y bien decorado, con paredes de cristales por todos lados y decoraciones blancas y negras. Estaba sentado frente a una computadora viendo las fotos de NYC fashion show que habia tomado. Byakuya entro con Rangiku en el cuarto.

-Estamos buscando looks deportivos… tipo Tiger Woods y Agassi… hombres sexy de diferentes deportes. Asi te cambiaremos la ropa para representar esos deportes, tienes que pretender que estas jugándolos.

Byakya no decía nada, sólo escuchaba. Aizen se dio vuelta en la silla para verlo y Byakuya sólo lo vio de reojo. –Buenas tardes.- le dijo Aizen.

-Buenas tardes…- le contesto educadamente Byakuya.

-Si eso es todo, puedo ir a probarme la ropa??- le pregunto a Rangiku.

Ella puso una cara de frustrada. –Si… eso es todo…- Y Byakuya se fue. Rangiku se volteo a Aizen. – Es como trabajar con un tempano de hielo! No demuestra nada de emociones… pobre de esa su prometida…

Aizen sólo sonrió. –Si, pobre…- fue lo único que dijo y se regreso a ver la computadora.

Rangiku vio a algunos papeles que tenia en las manos y salió del cuarto como entro. Aizen saco su teléfono de su bolsillo del saco y le mando un mensaje a Hikifune.

"Espero que estes teniendo un buen dia… no me extrañes tanto…"

Se metió el teléfono de regreso y siguió trabajando.

* * *

En el café Hikifune y Rukia se levantaban de la mesa, cuando el telefon de Hikifune hizo un sonido. Leyó el mensaje y se rió.

-Byakuya?- pregunto Rukia curiosa.

-No… sólo un amigo con el que me estoy llevando últimamente.- con una sonrisa comenzó a contestarle. Rukia se quedó viendo la cara de Hikifune. No sabia si era la alegría que se veía en una pequeña niña hablándole a su camarada o la sonrisa de un adolescente emocionada de recibir el mensaje de la persona que le gustaba. No quizo complicarse pensando.

"Jajaja, pero claro que te extraño, ya me hacia falta que me hicieras reir hoy. Gracias por lo del buen día, espero que también tengas un buen dia "

Hikifune metió su teléfono en la cartera y le agarro el brazo a Rukia para caminar. Estaba más alegre y Rukia lo notó. Pero de nuevo no sabia que tipo de felicidad.

Hikifune regreso a su oficina después del almuerzo. Se fue a los archivos a buscar algunos expedientes de una adopción cuando todo se puso negro de nuevo. Perdio el equilibrio y cayo al suelo de rodillas. Un gran dolor de cabeza comenzó a darle. Se puso la cabeza entre las rodillas y lagrimas comenzaron a salirle de los ojos. "Dios que es esto…" pensó asustada. Despues de unos minutos, las dos cosas se fueron el dolor y lo negro. Quedo viendo a los lados asustada y se quedo sentada en el suelo. "Que me esta pasando?" se pregunto. Se levantó y se sentó en un mueble respirando agitada. "Que me esta pasando?" se pregunto de nuevo.

* * *

Despues de un rato siguió trabajando normalmente como que nada habia pasado y no le dijo a nadie.

Byakuya termino con su 'photoshot' cuando recibió una llamada de Rukia. Byakya contestó.

-Te digo que no creo que sea una buena idea que lo llames… los hombres…. – Se escucho la voz de Uryu se escucho al fondo de la llamada.

-Shhhhhhhhh, creo que ya contestó.- se escucho Rukia enojada. – Hola hermano!- le dijo emocionada.

-Rukia…- dijo Byakuya. No le gustaba ser tema de conversación y algo le decía que su hermana habia estado hablando con un extraño acerca de él.

-Hola hermano… me preguntaba si estabas ocupado…- le pregunto Rukia un poco apenada.

-Acabo de terminar una sesión de fotos, así que no. Puedo ayudarte en algo?- le pregunto serio.

-Bueno… es que quiero hablar de Hikifune…- le dijo.

-Hikifune…- fue todo lo que Byakuya dijo. Ahora esto confirmaba sus sospechas y se sintió aun más incomodo.

-Si hermano, verás fui a comer con ella y pues… me dio la sensación que ella se siente un poco descuidada…

-Descuidada…- repitió Byakuya.

-Si… como que no le das suficiente tiempo.

-Ella te dijo eso?- le pregunto.

Rukia comenzó a sudar en el otro lado del teléfono. Tenía la sensación que habia metido la pata. Uryu le decía que no en la cabeza y ella sentía que podía leerle la mente. –Ehh… no tanto que me dijo, sólo que fue lo que sentí por un comentario… - Byakuya se quedo callado por un momento. – En serio no dijo nada…- dijo Rukia ahora se sentía peor que antes. Se puso roja y sudaba de lo culpable. Uryu sólo se dio en la frente.

-Bueno, hablaremos cuando llegue a la casa.- le dijo Byakuya y entonces colgó.

Rukia dio un brinco de la sorpresa. – Eso fue maleducado… será que le molesto tanto?

-Te dije que los hombres somos diferentes, no nos gusta que se metan en nuestras cosas.

Rukia sólo se mordió el labio.

Byakuya por su parte se quedo pensando. Vio a Rangiku a lo lejos y se acerco a ella.

* * *

La tarde paso y Hikifune se fue a su casa después del trabajo. Caminando desde la parada del bus hasta el tren recibió una llamada. "Aizen" pensó este al ver quien la llamaba. –Halo?

-Ya llegaste a casa?- le pregunto curioso.

-No estoy a punto… por?? Me estaras esperando con la cena ahora??- le pregunto ella con unas cuantas risas.

El se rió. – Digamos que no precisamente, pero deberías apresurarte…

Ella se rió.- Ahora estoy subiendo las escaleras… ya mismo… - fue hablando más bajo de la sorpresa cuando vio lo que parecia ser la caja de un animal. Se agacho. – Oh Dios… un cachorro.- dijo con una voz dulce. –Aizen…

Él sonrio- De nada…

-Pero, por qué?

-Bueno, pensé que tal vez te haría bien un poco de compañía.

Ella puso un tono más serio.- Bueno y que si no me dejan tener animales?

-Bueno entonces tendrías que encontrarle un hogar, porque no pienso aceptarlo de regreso.

Hikifune lo metió en la casa mientras hablaba con Aizen y ya adentro abrió la puerta para que saliera. Era un chow chow blanco. –Es hermoso!- le dijo ella contenta.

Él rio.- Me alegro que te guste, se llama White y es nuestro hijo.- le dijo en tono de broma pero con algo de cierto.

-Nuestro primer hijo?- le dijo ella también con tono de broma. Él iba a decirle algo cuando Hikifune escucho que tenia otra llamada en la línea. –Hey Aizen, es Byakuya. Te molesta si te llamo más tarde?- le pregunto.

Aizen suspiro.- Bueno… que se puede hacer cuando uno es el otro.

-Ja ja ja… ya quisieras… te llamo en un rato.- le dijo y le contesto a Byakuya.

* * *

Aizen vio al teléfono.- La verdad que con lo que te quiero si… si quisiera… -Aizen estaba sentado en un escritorio en lo que era su oficina en el edificio de Ichimaru y no se habia dado cuenta que este lo escuchaba desde la puerta.

-Asi que enamorado?- le pregunto.

Aizen puso una cara fría como la que siempre llevaba.- Tal vez…- le dijo.

-Entonces si te digo que estas hermosas modelos han estado esperando por nosotros, no vendrías conmigo?- le pregunto con una sonrisa depravada en su rostro.

-Quien dijo que no?- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla y recogía su saco que estaba en el respaldar de la silla.

Ichimaru sólo rio y guio a las chicas por la puerta. Aizen se quedo parado por un rato en el cuarto y regreso a ver a la ventana. Se rió amargamente para si y camino detrás de Ichimaru.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Hikifune ella seguía hablando con Byakuya. – Y a que se debe que hayas decidido comprar un perro?- le pregunto serio Byakuya.

-Bueno, me hace falta un poco compañía.- le dijo ella con cierto tono serio.

-Entonces lo que dijo Rukia fue verdad?- le dijo serio.

-Rukia?- le pregunto extrañada.

-Abreme la puerta.- le dijo Byakuya.

-Estas aquí?? – le dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la puerta. El perrito comenzó a ladrar cuando vio a Byakuya en la puerta. Hikifune se agacho a recogerlo.- Viene a reclamarme que le dije a Rukia que casi no pasamos tiempo juntos? Si es asi entonces mejor ahorrate, porque no tengo ganas de hablar.

-Vengo para llevarte a un lugar.- le dijo él serio.

-A donde?- le pregunto ella un poco molesta.

-Ya lo verás…- fue todo lo que le dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ella hizo una mueca y lo siguió. No hablaron mucho en el camino allí, el perro que ladraba de vez en cuando era el único sonido que se escuchaba. Ella hacia muecas de molesta en su asiento. Él la ignoraba. Llegaron a un edificio alto en el centro de Tokio.

-Que hacemos aquí?- le pregunto ella.

-Sigueme…- fue todo lo que le contesto.

Los dos subieron hasta el penhouse del edificio y ya allí saliendo del elevador habia una gran puerta blanca.

-Que es esto?- le pregunto ella ahora más extrañada que antes.

Byakuya sólo saco una llave de su bolsillo y le paso la llave. – Abre la puerta…- le dijo. Ella lo vio con una sonrisa en el rostro. Agarro la llave y abrió la puerta. El condiminio estaba completamente amueblado. Las decoraciones tanto en las paredes como en la casa eran completamente de los 1800. Pinturas clásicas por todos lados. Plantas decoraban la sala y la entrada. Ella dejo ir al perro y se puso las manos en la boca. – Siempre quisistes tu casa decorada como los 1800 no?.

Se dio la vuelta para verlo con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos. –No me digas que…

-Como te sientes sola y el tiempo que paso en mi apartamento es el poco que tengo libre… decidi que vivir juntos seria probablemente la mejor manera de arreglar nuestros problemas… - Ella se tapo la boca con las manos y corrió hacia el. Brinco y lo abrazo.

-Gracias… gracias…- le dijo y luego lo beso con todo lo que tenia. El perrito se fue a correr por el condo pero a ninguno de los dos les importo. El beso se fue profundizando. Ella le pasaba las manos por el cabello sedoso y él le apretaba la cintura acercadola más a él. Poco a poco los dos comenzaron a bajar y se acostaron en la alfombra mientras se besaban. Ella lo empujo para que estuviera abajo y él comenzó a reir.

-Sabes, también compre una cama que esta en el cuarto…- le dijo entre risas.

-No seas aburrido… la cama la tendremos para otras veces.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa picara y lo beso de nuevo. Él le fue quitando la blusa de algodón que ella llevaba botón por botón mientras los dos se seguían besando. Ella se separó de él y lo quedo viendo con ojos dulces mientras se quitaba completamente la camisa. Él se sento y le paso las manos por los hombros para sentirle la piel.

-Te adoro…- le dijo él mientras le besaba el hombro. Ella dejo un suspiro salir mientras cerraba los ojos mientras respiraba más profundamente. Él comenzó a besarle suavemente el cuello y lentamente le fue quitando el sosten. Le paso los dedos por los pezones que ahora estaban erectos, siempre besándole el cuello.

-Ah…- dejo salir ella al sentir los dedos de Byakuya acariciarle el seno izquiero. Con la otra mano Byakuya la apretaba contra su cuerpo de la cintura. Ella le agarro la cabeza y los dos comenzaron a besarse más fuerte. Despues de un rato esta le dejo la boca ir y comenzó a besarle la clavicula y bajar hasta los senos de ella mientras la obligaba a ponerse de rodillas para este alcanzarla. Suavemente le fue besando los senos, alternando uno del otro. Hikifune le apretaba el cabello con sus dedos mientras respiraba agitada.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad Aizen miraba a su teléfono. Ichimaru se dio cuenta que Aizen apenas hablaba con la modelo. – Te la estas pasando mal?- le pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Estoy cansado de estar en este bar. Vienes conmigo?- le pregunto a la modelo.

Ella sonrio y le dio la mano. Ichimaru se rio.- Ese es el Aizen que yo conozco…- le dijo.

Los dos se fueron hasta afuera y un trabajador les trajo el auto. –Que nos vamos a tu condo?- le pregunto la modelo.

-No… un hotel… - le dijo este y le abrió la puerta. Despues se subió a su asiento y manejo rápidamente fuera del lugar.

Los dos llegaron a un hotel y se fueron a una de las mejores habitaciones al momento. Ya en el cuarto el se fue quitando la ropa. – Te molesta si voy al baño?- le pregunto la modelo.

-No, ve…- le dijo fríamente y se sento en la cama. Encendio la televisión y puso un canal con música. "It's good to be in love" de Frou Frou sonaba. 'I don't know where to start… say I'm tired or throw a party…' Aizen rio. –Malditas canciones siempre suenan cuando más me pegan dijo.

La mujer salió completamente desnuda del baño. No tenia ni un solo vello en todo el cuerpo. Él sonrio. Ella se acerco lentamente a él y lo beso. 'These cucumber eyes are lying the more that I smile…'. Él le puso la mano de un sólo en la vulva y comenzo a masajearla cuando la imagen de Hikifune hacienda el amor con Byakuya le vino a la menta mientras la canción decía 'It's good to be inlove… I really does suit you…'. Entonces empujo a la mujer.

-Hey… eso es brusco…- le dijo.

Él se levanto de la cama. – Si quieres quedate aquí… ya el hotel automáticamente lo carga a mi cuenta. Agarro su saco y salió del cuarto. Ella se quedo allí toda confundida.

Ya en su carro apretó el acelerador y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Encendio la radio y la misma canción tocaba. 'I'm adoring you… it's all good…'. Aizen sólo sonrió amargamente.

* * *

Byakuya y Hikifune ya estaban completamente desnudos. Ella acostada sobre la alfombra. Él le pasaba la mano por todo el cuerpo mientras la miraba con adoración. –Eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…- le dijo.

Ella le sonrio. –Eso debes decirles a todas cuando las tienes desnudas acostadas sobre tu alfombra…- le dijo y lo jalo para que la besara.

Este lo hizo y mientras lo hacia entro en ella lentamente. Esta le dejo ir la boca y el comenzó a moverse lentamente saliendo y entrando en ella mientras le besaba la frente. –Te amo Bya…- le dijo ella mientras le entraba y salía.

* * *

'And all of my clothes feel like somebody else throwaways…' sonaba en el auto de Aizen mientras este se parqueaba frente al edificio de Hikifune. El regreso a ver y las luces estaban apagadas. –I don't like it…- dijo Aizen mientras la canción decía lo mismo. –Estoy enamorado…- dijo mientras sonaba 'I feel so powerless…'. El apretó el volante y se alejo del lugar. Sus ojos se veia perdidos en la nada. No queria pensar pero no podia evitarlo.

* * *

A/N: Yo sé que algunas me van a odiar por dejar la escena de Hikifune y Byakuya a medias… jijiji… pero que les dire… :P Hasta allí la vi en mi cabeza. La verdad es que quería enforcarme más en Aizen :P y me parecia más dramático dejarlo allí. Les aviso que me voy de vacaciones. Trataré de subir el siguiente capitulo desde mi casa en Honduras… pero no prometo porque lo más seguro estaré disfrutando demasiado de la vida real. Bueno espero que les haya gustado y lo más seguro serán dos capítulos más dependiendo que tan largo hago el próximo.


	20. Dos tragedias

A/N: Lo siento por todos los dos años que no publiqué nada… la excusa es válida como sea… Pos-grados se vuelven más difíciles a medida que el tiempo pasa y me volvi loca. Pero ahora si espero darle fin a esta historia que le tengo mucho cariño. Yo (al igual que Ichigo) pienso que Aizen no es una persona de es cencía mala… y eso es lo que trato de hacer sentir a los lectores en este capítulo.

* * *

"I have always believed, and I still believe, that whatever good or bad fortune may come our way we can always give it meaning and transform it into something of value. (Siempre he creido, y todavia creo, que lo que sea que la fortuna nos traiga, bueno o malo, siempre podemos darle un sentido y transformarlo en algo de valor)." Herman Hesse

**Cinco años atrás: dos tragedias…**

El fin de semana llego rápido y era una mañana clara afuera. Hikifune había pasado la mayoría de los días de la semana en el nuevo condo con Bya. Sólo llegaba a su apartamento por cosas. Pero ese día había decidido empacar todo y llevar lo que no necesitaba para donarlo. El perrito que le había dado Aizen jugaba con las cajas mientras ella empacaba su ropa en el cuarto. "Me va a destrozar la casa" pensó esta mientras metía parte de su ropa en la maleta. El perrito comenzó a ladrar y rascar la puerta con si estuviera feliz por algo que estaba afuera. "Qué será?" se preguntó, cuando escucho el timbre. Abrio la puerta y Aizen la saludo sonriendo.

-Traje desayuno otra vez – le dijo con una sonrisa mostrándole una bolsa de papel.

Ella le sonrió de regreso. – Vaya, tus visitas si me gustan siempre me traes algo… no que sea interesada. – le dijo bromeando mientras le daba espacio para pasar.

-No, claro que no.- dijo mientras entraba. Se detuvo un rato y miro a las cajas por todos lados. "Es por esto que no has estado durmiendo aquí?" preguntó mentalmente. – Te estas mudando?- le dijo.

-Si, lo siento por las cajas por todos lados.- le dijo mientras caminaba arriba de unas cajas para ir a la cocina. Él la siguió. – Lo bueno es que no he empacado nada de la cocina así que todavía tengo platos.- saco unos platos y tenedores de unos cabinetes.

- Y porque te mudas? Aburrida del vecindario?- le pregunto mientras jalaba una silla para sentarse.

Ella regreso a verlo – No, en realidad Byakuya compro un condo y nos estamos mudando juntos.- le dijo mientras se daba vuelta para buscar vasos. La sonrisa de Aizen se borró de su cara. Se lo había imaginado, pero igual no le gustaba la idea – Quieres algo de beber?

-Jugo de naranja, por favor – le contestó este sin decir nada más.

- Y que te trae de visita esta mañana? – le pregunto curiosa.

-Queria tomarte unas fotos – le dijo este mientras ella se acercaba le ponía el jugo frente de él.

-Fotos? A mi? Jajajajaja, creo que te equivocaste de persona… no soy una modelo.- le dijo ella.

-Yo creo que eres más hermosa que cualquier modelo que existe.

Ella hizo una mueca de "no estas hablando en serio" y luego comenzó a reir. – Casi te creo.

-Es la verdad – le consteto serio y mirándola a los ojos.

Ella se sonrojo. Se tomó el jugo y miro a un lado – No digas esas cosas que me haces poner roja.

-Entonces vienes conmigo? – le dijo riéndose un poco. Le encantaba hacerla reir.

-Tengo que empacar todo este apartamento… si me quieres ayudar…- le dijo con una sonrisa. El perrito comenzó a pedirle comida y ella le dio algo de su tocino.

El sonrió – Bueno… después de comer.

Ella sólo le sonrió y los dos comenzaron a sacar lo que estaba en las bolsas. Comieron y luego de un rato de conversar y luego se regresaron a empacar. Ella puso los platos en el fregadero y lo llevo a su cuarto donde estaba doblando la ropa. El cuarto estaba desordenado. Ropa por todos lados. La cama sin arreglar y cajas en las mesas. A Aizen le sorprendió ver lo simple que era todo.

- Estaba doblando la ropa antes que llegaras. Así creo que voy a terminar con esto antes de ir a otro cuarto.- le dijo mientras ponía más de la ropa que ya tenía doblada en la maleta.

- Quieres que te ayude con esto? - le preguntó.

-Seguro, no hay problema. Sólo dobla las cosas como mejor te parezca. Si tienes duda me puedes preguntar – le contesto sin regresarlo a ver.

Él camino dentro del cuarto viendo a todos lados. Miro una gran cantidad de libros en ingles. – Estudias ingles?- le preguntó Aizen.

- No, en realidad estudiaba japonés… soy de Irlanda. Vine como estudiante de intercambio y luego me gusto tanto la cultura que me quede.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Vaya, nunca lo hubiera sospechado.- le dijo mientras caminaba hasta donde ella. – He estado en Irlanda.

- Ah si? Dublin?- dijo ella mientras doblaba algo de ropa.

-No, fui a Cork- le dijo este mientras agarraba ropa de la cama. – En serio quieres que ayude a doblar tu ropa? – le pregunto con cara de 'se seria'.

- Quieres tus fotos no?- le dijo ella. Él sólo rió y comenzó a doblar ropa. – Estuviste en Cork. Yo soy de Oileán Chléire. – le dijo sonriendo.

- La isla capa clara? Debes hablar Gaeltacht.

- Ar ndóigh! Is duine mé dar dáta traidisiúin (Por supuesto! Soy una persona de tradiciones)… En realidad todos lo hablan en la isla. Aprendemos ingles igual.

- Tu siempre te dedicaste a la fotografía solamente?- le preguntó curiosa.

-No, también estudie unas cuantas lenguas…

-Cuantas? – le pregunto curiosa.

- 17 – le contesto mientras levantaba un hilo dental – Me puedes explicar como se dobla esto?- le preguntó.

Ella se pusó roja al momento. – Dame eso!- le lo quitó de la mano. – Sabes que… porque no guardas esos libros en cajas mejor… - le dijo escondiendo su ropa interior.

-Estaba sexy. – le dijo riendo.

- Callate… - le dijo aun apenada.

- Te gusta el blanco también… - dijo viendo a su alrededor, casi todo blanco. El perrito jugaba con unas cajas. Aizen se rio al verlo.

- Es mi color favorito – le dijo ya más tranquila. – Cual es el tuyo?

- Uhmmm… no lo sé. Creo que no tengo ninguno. No creo que el mundo sea monocromático. Las cosas que más me llaman la atención tienen varios tonos… como un atardecer, montañas con cimas cubiertas con nieve, la piel de la mujer a quien quiero… Pero me alegro que escogí este pequeño del color que lo hize. – dijo señalando al perrito que estaba metido dentro de la caja que se había dado vuelta.

- Bueno para mi el blanco representa algo sin manchas… el blanco puro y si… la verdad que tienes buen tino.

- Existe algo sin manchas?- le dijo.

-He allí la ironía del porque me gusta- le contesto ella guiñando el ojo.

Aizen comenzó a levantar unos libros cuando una foto callo de uno de ellos. Era quien parecía ser una Hikifune más joven con una señora mayor. – Tu abuela.- le pregunto levantando la foto a la altura de su rostro para que ella la viera. Ella dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco al lado de él.

-Hace mucho… - no pudo terminar la oración cuando de repente perdió el conocimiento. Aizen la atrapo en el aire. – Hikifune!- la volteo para verle la cara. Puso su mejilla debajo de la nariz de esa para revisar si estaba respirando. – Si respira.- dijo. Luego la levantó y la cargo a su auto.

* * *

En la casa de los padres de Byakuya, la familia Kuchiki tenía una reunión con excepción del padre. Rukia y su madre cortaban flores del jardín para decorar la sala mientras Byakuya habla con ellas.

- Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! Por que hayan dado ese paso!- le dijo Rukia.

-Sera un poco triste no tenerte en casa más – le dijo la madre con una sonrisa casi triste mientras le daba un abrazo. Byakuya sólo la abrazo sin decir nada.

-Mamá, toda pequeña ave tiene que dejar el nido – le dijo Rukia. – Ya terminaste de empacar todo?- le pregunto.

-Si, tengo todo el auto. Ire a dejarlo al condominio y luego pasaré por Hikifune para ver como va ella con la mudanza.- le contestó viendo a su reloj para ver la hora.

-Por qué no vienen a cenar a casa hoy? Tenemos que celebrar que se muden juntos.- le dijo la madre.

- Supongo que no es una mala idea.- dijo Byakuya.

-Tu invita a Uryu hija, así es toda la familia junta- añadió la madre.

-Uryu en realidad no es de la familia – dijo Byakuya serio.

-Hey!... sólo porque no llevamos chorrocientos años como tu y Hikifune no quiere decir que no sea parte de la familia… - le dijo un poco molesta.

-Bueno regresaré a las 7 de la noche con Hikifune.- dijo ignorando a Rukia mientras regresaba al pasillo de la casa.

* * *

Aizen se la llevo al hospital lo mas rapido que pudo. En el hospital pasaron unas cuantas horas antes que una enfermera saliera a hablar con el.

- Tengo buenas noticias. La paciente ya desperto y parece estar bien. El doctor esta ahora con ella pero la paciente dijo que queria estar con usted mientras antes que el doctor le diera un diagnostico. Puede acompanarme?- le pregunto mientras le mostraba el camino.

Aizen no dijo nada. Solo se paro y siguio a la enfermera. Al llegar donde a la cama donde tenian a Hikifune le extrano la cara de terror que esta tenia. El doctor no estaba con ella ya que habia ido a ver otros pacientes mientras Aizen llegaba. Aizen entro y le sonrió al entrar – Te ves mejor.

- Lo siento por darte el susto – le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

El doctor entro al momento. – Ahora que ya estamos todos seré breve. Perdiste la conciencia por un rato. Los análisis de sangre no encontraron nada anormal. Tampoco estas embarazada, así que podemos descartar eso. Has tenido algún otro síntoma como dolor de cabeza? fiebres repentinas? Nausea? Esta es la primera vez que pierdes el conocimiento?

Hikifune dio un suspiro – He estado teniendo dolores de cabeza muy fuertes, también la vista se me ha puesto borrosa y he perdido el conocimiento un par de veces.

Aizen la vio asustado. – Por que no habías visto a un doctor? – le pregunto preocupado.

Ella dio una sonrisa amarga – Que puedo decir he estado un poco ocupada.

- La salud siempre es lo primero señorita. Bueno puede ser estrés o puede ser algo más serio. La remitiré a un neurólogo. Cuando vaya a hacer el chequeo la enfermera le dará una lista de los neurólogos en el hospital. También podemos remitirla a otro hospital. Como se sienta más comoda. Pero tiene que hacerse ver. Puede ser algo serio.

- Eso es exactamente lo que tengo miedo – murmuro ella. Aizen le leyó los labios y se puso serio.

La dejaron salir del hospital y los dos fueron a buscar algo de comer para luego regresar al apartamento de Hikifune.

* * *

Byakuya había ido al condo a dejar sus cosas. Después de dejarlas agarró su teléfono y llamo a Hikifune. En el apartamento de esta el celular de esta comenzó a sonar sobre el tocador donde se había quedado todo el día. Nadie respondió. Byakuya probó dos veces más con la misma suerte hasta que se dio por vencido y decidió dirigirse hacia alla.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta que las luces estaban apagadas. – Que raro – dijo. Miro a su reloj "6:00 pm" pensó. Se iba a bajar de auto cuando vio que un mercedez se parqueaba en la calle. "Nunca había visto ese carro aquí" pensó mientras lo veía desde dentro de su auto.

Aizen se bajo del automóvil. "Aizen?" se pregunto. Vio que Aizen camino al otro lado del carro para abrirle la puerta a alguien. "Hikifune!" pensó cuando la vio bajarse del automóvil de Aizen. Decidió quedarse dentro de su auto y ver que pasaba.

Aizen camino con Hikifune hasta el apartamento de esta. Cuando los dos estuvieron en la puerta Byakuya salió del carro y subió detrás de ellos.

- Supongo que si te sientes mejor será mejor que me vaya… me debes la sesión de fotos…- le dijo mientras se acercaba a darle un abrazo. – Tienes que ir al doctor. Si no lo haces por ti hazlo por mi- le dijo suavemente en un murmullo mientras se separaba de ella.

Ella le sonrio poniéndole las manos en los brazos que estaban aún alrededor de ella. – Lo sé. Prometo que lo haré.

-Qué significa esto?- preguntó Byakuya enojado.

Aizen y Hikifune se separaron sorprendidos. Nunca se imaginaron que Byakuya iba a estar allí.

-Qué haces aquí Aizen?- le preguntó molesto.

Aizen sólo sonrió pícaramente – En este preciso momento separándome de un abrazo y despidiéndome. Hikifune, te veo otro día.- se despidió dándole un beso en la mano.

-Aizen!- le exclamó Byakuya. Hikifune se asusto y no sabia que hacer. Byakuya le agarro la mano a esta y la aparto de Aizen. – Ella es una mujer comprometida y como tal deberías alejarte de ella.

-Sólo somos amigos… - le dijo ella molesta y metiéndose en el apartamento.

Aizen no dijo nada. Vio a Byakuya dereojo mientras se daba vuelta para irse. Byakuya lo quedo viendo sin decir nada más. El perrito salió corriendo hasta donde Aizen. – Nos vemos amiguito, ve a cuidar a tu madre ahora que papá se va…- le dijo al perrito.

Byakuya abrió los ojos sorprendido y se acerco a Aizen agarrándolo del cuello con un movimiento rápido. – Qué dijiste?- le grito.

Hikifune se dio la vuelta y regreso corriendo – Dejalo ir!- le gritó mientras lo jalaba. – Aizen esta bromeando. Él me regalo el perro y bromea de esa manera.

-Por qué no me dijiste antes que Aizen te lo había dado.- le pregunto serio mientras dejaba ir a Aizen.

-Aizen vete por favor.- le dijo Aizen sonrio y movio la cabeza para decir adiós. Ella se regreso a Byakuya – Por que no creí que fuera un problema… ahora si lo es contigo lo siento mucho. Le diré a Aizen que no llame así al perrito.- Hikifune comenzó a caminar de regreso a su apartamento con dirección a la cocina.

- Regresalo…- le dijo Byakuya serio.

Ella se dio la vuelta molesta – Estas hablando en serio?- le dijo. Él no le contesto. Ella puso una cara muy seria y parada allí le contesto. – Olvidalo. Me quedo con el perro.

- Ah si?- le dijo él. Luego dio un suspiro. – Alejate de ese hombre…- le dijo.

Hikifune dio un suspiro para tranquilizarte. – Es un buen amigo y es buena persona.

-No lo es…- le dijo él.

-Mira lo que pase en la vida personal de él, las cosas que haga, los rumores que se escuchen… no me importan. A mi… a mi… sólo me ha tratado bien. A ti te ha hecho algo?- le pregunto.

-No, pero el no tiene amigas y todo el mundo lo sabe.- le dijo serio.

-Pues tal vez soy la primera…- dio un respiro.- No quiero pelear Byakuya. Pero ya estoy grande y si quieres confiar en mi entonces es descisión tuya. Sino, mejor será que consideremos en lo que nos estamos metiendo.- Le dijo un poco triste mientras ponía la comida que había sobrado del restaurante en el refri.

-Veo que ya comiste.- le dijo.

Ella se dio la vuelta confundida. – Si. Por?

-No importa.- le dijo este. Se dio la vuelta. – Bueno creo que iré de regreso al condo. Quieres que lleve algo conmigo?- le pregunto.

Ella puso una cara triste – No quieres que vaya contigo?

- Pues tal parece que no haz terminado, pensé que tal vez querrías hacerlo. – le dijo sin verla.

Ella dio un suspiro. – Sabes que… tienes razón. Yo te llamo mañana cuando ya haya terminado.- le dijo esta.

-Buenas noches- le dijo este mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

Byakuya se fue y ella se dejo caer en el suelo de la cocina y comenzó a llorar. Más que nada tenía cólera que él fuera tan orgulloso a veces. Un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte comenzó a invadirle y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia. El perro comenzó a ladrarle.

Afuera Byakuya llamo a su casa para decirles que no los esperaran. Se fue al condo y allí se quedo solo la noche.

* * *

Aizen iba entrando a su apartamento mientras hablaba por teléfono. – Si, necesito un neurólogo. El mejor de Japon… No, no me importa cuanto cueste. Gin, si me consigues una cita lo más pronto posible te deberé una grande.

- Ah, nunca te había escuchado hablar así… No es para ti, no?- le pregunto un poco serio.

-No…. Todavía más importante que si fuera para mi… - le dijo.

-Pondré a Kira a contactar gente mañana mismo. Pero como pago quiero que hagas una sesión de fotos para el especial del pasado y futuro de asia en moda… Kira te llamará con la información en la mañana. Haz tus maletas… este será un viaje interesante. – le dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

- Muy bien… y gracias Gin…- le dijo y colgó el teléfono. Se arrecosto contra la pared. "Espero que no sea algo serio" pensó triste.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Hikifune se levanto, se había quedado dormida en el suelo. El perrito estaba dormido al lado de ella. Dio un suspiro, estaba muerta del cansancio. Miro a su alrededor todo en cajas y en un desorden y por un momento se preguntó si había sido una buena idea el mudarse con repente escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta. "Quien será?" se pregunto.

Abrio la puerta. Byakuya estaba al frente de ella. – Vine a ayudarte a empacar.

Ella dio un suspiro cansada. – Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso ayer.- le dijo. – Y esta vez un abrazo no lo resolverá…

-Lo que te dije acerca de él es la verdad. No es de fiar.- le contestó sería.

-Tal vez sea cierto.- Se metió en la casa y él la siguió.- Tal vez se acueste con todo el mundo, la hermana de todo el mundo y hasta la mamá de todo el mundo… pero Bya… yo no soy ni la hermana, ni la mamá, ni todo el mundo…. – le dijo mientras cerraba las cajas. – Me pasas esa cinta adhesiva?

Byakuya se la paso. Mientras daba un suspiro. – No sé porque siento que no ganaré en esta pelea.

Ella le sonrió y lo abrazó – Te pasa por buscar una persona tan necía como tu mismo.- y le dio un beso.

-No entiendes. No confió en él- le dijo aún serio.

-No, tú no entiendes. No es él en quien tienes que confias es en mí- lo regreso a ver seria.

Byakuya dio un suspiro. Tal vez no era el momento para discutirlo, no después de la pelea. -Por cierto tenemos que apresurarnos. Tenemos cena en casa de mis padres esta noche.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. – Y a que se debe la ocasión?

-Para celebrar que nos mudamos juntos- le contesto y comenzó a cargar las cajas.

-Oh – fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

Aizen desayunaba mientras miraba por la ventana. El día era brillante y aunque quería ir a visitar a Hikifune para ver como estaba sabía que no sería lo mejor. "No debo darle más problemas…" pensó, luego se sorprendió a si mismo y se rió un poco de sí – Quien diría que me importaría que peleará con el modelo… - Su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se acerco a la mesa de noche y lo contesto.

-Kira…

Kira estaba en el otro lado de la línea frente a una computadora buscando información en neurólogos. – Señor Sousuke. Tengo los nombres de los tres mejores Neurologos de Japon. Uno esta aquí en Tokio y dos están en Kyoto.

- Que hay del viaje para el photoshot? - le pregunto Aizen.

- El avion sale esta noche hacia Kyoto a las 7 pm, pasaran dos dias alli, luego la siguiente localidad sera Beijin y Thailandia en los templos budhistas. Pasaran un total de 2 semanas fuera del pais.

- Muy bien empacaré todo lo que necesito ahora mismo. Puedes contactar a los doctores por mi?

- Si. Cuando desea a cita?

-Para el dia siguiente despues que regrese de Thailandia. No quiero perder ni un dia.

-Hare todo lo posible. Le enviare un email con los tickets de avion ahora mismo y una confirmación de la cita cuando la tenga. Le deseo un buen dia senor Sousuke.

Aizen colgo el telefono y tomo de su te mientras miraba por la ventana. "Sera algo serio?" se pregunto pensando en Hikifune.

Aizen llamo a Hikifune quien ahora se encontraba en su condominio. Ella y Byakuya se arreglaban para ir a la cena con los padres de este. Ella estaba en ropa interior negra dentro del baño delineándose los ojos mientras él ponía unas camisas en la cama para decidir que usar. El teléfono de Hikifune comenzó a sonar. Ella no dejo de maquillarse – Bya, me puedes pasar mi teléfono?- le preguntó ella.

-Esta en tu cartera no?- le dijo y comenzó a buscarlo en la cartera de ella. Él vio el nombre de Aizen en la pantalla.

-Quien es?- preguntó curiosa.

- Aizen…- fue lo único que contestó. Ella dejo de maquillarse y contestó el teléfono.

-Haló?... jajaja, no ya termine de empacar. Byakuya vino a ayudarme…- se rio – si, estamos de buenas de nuevo y no, no es que soy débil. No hay punto en estar enojados… jajajaja, no me interesa tu opinión.

Byakuya estaba sentado en la cama viéndola hablar. No le gustaba nada la expresión en su cara. Se le miraba contenta mientras hablaba con él. Más contenta de cómo se estaría al hablar con un amigo, al menos eso sentía él.

-Así que te vas a por dos semanas… jajajaja, la verdad es que si te voy a extrañar… - le dijo ella con una media sonrisa en la boca.- Byakuya odio esas palabras. Agarro la camisa blanca que estaba en la cama se la puso y salió del cuarto. Hikifune lo vió sorprendida. Luego dio un suspiró. Sabía que Byakuya estaba molesto. – No, el suspiro no fue por ti. No tengas delirios de grandeza. Bueno tengo que irme. Disfruta tu viaje.- se despidió con una sonrisa. Dio un suspiro y fue al closet a buscar que ponerse. No tenía animos que hablar con su prometido.

* * *

En casa de Byakuya, toda la familia comian tranquilos. Todos hablan de diferentes cosas con excepcion el senor Kuchiki, el se mantenia callado, como si algo no le agradara. Rukia habia invitado a Uryu para formalmente presentarlo con todo el mundo. Para sorpresa de Rukia parecia que a Byakuya le habia agradado el chico. Despues de todo los dos eran un poco callados, caballerosos, e inteligentes. Ella los miraba feliz cuando regreso a ver a Byakuya noto que Hikifune quien estaba sentada al lado de el estaba callada y lucia algo incomoda. Rukia descidio tratar de distraerla. Se imagino que algo habia pasado con Byakuya. Despues de todo su hermano no era de la costumbre de vivir con una mujer y a veces podia mal interpretarse su frialdad y distanciamiento si no se estaba acostumbrado a ello. Especialmente cuando era casi diario.

- Y que tal es el nuevo condominio? Ya terminaste decorandolo?- pregunto alegre Rukia.

Hikifune regreso de sus distracciones. - No la verdad es que Byakuya compro el condominio con todo incluido. Cuando termine de desapacar vere que puedo usar de mi otro apartamento para hacerlo sentir como hogar.

- Pero porque no vas de compras querida. Es una buena excusa para un cambio- le dijo la madre de Byakuya.

- No creo que sea necesario. No me gustaria gastar dinero que no es necesario.- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

- Yo si me mudara con Uryu mi apartamento a como me gusta. No tiene que ser caro ni ostentoso, pero si muy mio. No me molesta el gusto de Uryu, pero si creo que buscaria algo con mas color.- dijo Rukia.

-Entonces planeas mudarte con tu novio algun dia?- le pregunto Hikifune con picardia.

Los dos Uryu y Rukia se pusieron rojos como tomate. - Ehhh, cuando nos casemos si... Soy una persona de tradiciones y no me gustaria vivir con Rukia antes de casarnos.- contesto Uryu apena.

Rukia se puso aun mas roja con la respuesta. "Casarnos" se repitio ella "Yo ni siquiera he pensado en eso...".

-Me alegro que al menos alguien respeta tradiciones en esta mesa.- dijo el padre de Byakuya. Todos se regresaron a verlo sorprendidos y un poco incomodos.

-Kuchiki!- lo reprendio la madre de Byakuya. El padre regreso a verla serio pero la ignoro.

- No entiendo si ustedes los jovenes se van a vivir juntos sin casarse por la falta de seriedad en la relacion o la falta de amor que les da miedo tomar el paso de casarse. Tal vez sea una convinacion de los dos y temor de tomar el paso para pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Digo que tan serio puede ser alguien que se dedique al modelaje.

Byakuya iba a abrir su boca para defenderse pero Hikifune lo hizo antes. - Respeto mucho su opinion... pero no la comparto. No creo que a Byakuya y a mi nos falte ni seriedad ni respeto. No puedo respoder por el, pero yo lo amo tanto que me iria al fin del mundo con el, simplemente no necesito un papel que nos amarre juntos para comenzar el viaje. Cuando Byakuya se propuso yo acepte planeando pasar el resto de mi vida con el y hasta ahora sigo con la misma idea. Yo estare al lado de Byakuya hasta el momento que el ya no lo quiera... - le dijo ella seria.

Byakuya sonrio al escuchar la respuesta. Le tomo la mano y ella regreso a verlo. El la beso alli en la mesa. Todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos incluyendo a Hikifune. Se separo de ella y regreso a ver a su padre. - Y yo planeo pasar el resto de mi vida con ella.

El padre de Byakuya gruno - Espero que lo que dicen se haga realidad. - Fue todo lo que dijo y no hablo más durante toda la noche.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Byakuya y Hikifune se mudaran juntos en el nuevo condominio. Hikifune siguió teniendo los dolores de cabeza pero no desmayos. Comenzó a pensar que todo estaba relacionado con estrés ya que los tenía más frequentemente cuando estaba al trabajo. Como los dolores no eran fuertes y los desmayos se habían reducido, decidió que no iría al doctor con la excusa que no tenía tiempo.

* * *

Las cosas habían mejorado entre ella y Byakuya desde la cena. Aizen no la había llamado para nada mientras estaba de viaje y esto había tranquilizado a Byakuya, hasta el punto que pensó que tal vez si, Aizen sólo buscaba una amistad. Mientras miraba a unos emails de personas buscando adoptar niños en su orfanato, Hikifune recibió un email de Aizen. "Me extrañas?" se leyó en el título del email. Ella se rio un poco y se dio la vuelta para ver por la venta y relajarse un poco. Entonces fue cuando lo vio caminando y luego quedándose parado frente a la ventana, viéndola directamente. Ella se acercó a la ventana riendose.

Aizen saco su teléfono y la llamo. Ella contesto. -Te estoy viendo…- le dijo seriamente.

Ella comenzó a reir a carcajadas. – Yo también te estoy viendo…- le contesto ella. –Ya dejate de cosas y entra…- le dijo ella.

Él se rio.- Más bien estaba esperando que tu salieras…- le dijo.

Ella vio su reloj.- Bueno supongo que puedo hacerlo. Esperame salgo en un rato.- le dijo y colgó. Comenzó a meter sus cosas en su cartera y regreso a verlo de nuevo, igual parado en el mismo lugar. Ella comenzó a reírse más fuerte y le hizo señales para que se moviera de allí. Él se rio y se fue a esperarla cerca de la puerta. Ella se levanto de su silla cuando un gran dolor de cabeza le vino y callo en el suelo. – Dios… otra vez…- dijo mientras trataba de mantenerse sobre sus rodillas y alcanzar su bolso que habia caído a unos cuantos pasos de ella. El dolor poco a poco fue disminuyendo. Ella comenzó a respirar más tranquila. "Al menos esta vez no se puso todo oscuro" pensó para si y se levanto. Se arreglo un poco el cabello y salió del cuarto.

Salio por la puerta principal y Aizen estaba parado a un lado. Ella se asusto al verlo. – Me asustaste!- le dijo y le golpeo el hombro. Él se le acerco y le puso las manos en las mejillas, acerco su rostro al de ella como si fuera a besarla, ella se sonrojo al momento y apretó los ojos mientras retenia el aliento.

Él se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella. – Estás palida.- fue todo lo que le dijo y se alejo de ella. Ella abrió los ojos.

Estaba completamente roja.- Seguro? Si me preguntas te diría que siento toda mi sangre en el rostro… hasta siento mis orejas calientes…- le dijo ella con cierto reproche.

-No, estas palida… te estas sintiendo bien? Ya fuiste al doctor?- le pregunto.

– Debe ser porque no he comido todavía… Y luego iré al doctor… no me siento mal sabes. No seas sobre protector- le dijo ella. – Vamos por algo?- le sonrio y lo tomó del brazo. Él la quedo viendo con cara de que no le creía pero no le dijo nada. Sólo dio unos pasos para atrás y le señalo el paso con las manos mientras se inclinaba como imitando a un caballero.

Aizen la llevo al doctor despues de comer. En la oficina del doctor le hicieron un MRI. Aizen se quedo en la cabina con el tecnico mientras le hacian las tomas a Hikifune. El tecnico comenzo a hacer caras de preocupacion.

- Pasa algo malo?- le pregunto Aizen.

El tecnico regreso a verlo. - Lo siento Señor, tiene que esperar a hablar con el doctor. No puedo decirle nada. Esta respuesta sola lo preocupo más.

* * *

Byakuya estaba con Rukia en una revista. Estaban haciendo un especial de los hermanos cuando una de los asistentes se acercó al camarógrafo. Este puso una cara de sorpresa. Bajo la cámara y la asistente levantó la vos diciendo. – Tenemos que parar el photo-shot!- Luego se acerco a los hermanos. – Lo siento mucho señores Kuchiki, tenemos malas noticias con respecto a sus padres…

Sacaron a Hikifune de la maquina y después de vestirse se fue a la sala de espera donde Aizen leía una revista. – Espero que estes feliz. Cuando el doctor regrese y diga que seguramente sólo es estrés tendras que llevarme a comer algún postre por hacerme perder todo el día… Debo tener mi email lleno…

-Si el doctor te dice que no tienes nada te llevo a Singapore a celebrar.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se hecho a reir. – No seas exagerado. A ver dame lugar para sentarme.- le dijo y lo empujo con las caderas mientras se sentaba al lado de él.

El doctor salió al poco tiempo. Tenía una cara muy seria. – Señorita Makoto, tenemos sus resultados. Si puede pasar por favor a mi oficina.- le dijo mostrándole el camino.

A Aizen no le gusto nada la cara del doctor. Preocupado le tomó la mano a Hikifune. Ella regreso a verlo y le sonrió. – Todo estará bien.- le dijo con una sonrisa. Él sonrió por la ironia que ella le dijera eso y no al revés.

Los dos se sentaron frente al escritorio del doctor. - Señorita Makoto, los resultados del MRI no son muy positivos. Por las imágenes que obtuvimos, podemos confirmar que tiene un cáncer cerebral…

Los dos Aizen y Hikifune se sorprendieron con el diagnosistico. – Cancer… - murmuro ella a media vos y le apretó la mano a Aizen.

El doctor continuó hablando - Por el tamaño y la morfología de la lesión pensamos que es un Glioblastoma, pero necesitaríamos hacer una biopsia para confirmar lo último. Por el tamaño del cáncer puedo decir que esta muy avanzado. Tenemos que hacer una cirugía para confirmar el diagnostico. Como sea, por la posición es posible que no podamos sacar más de 90% del tumor, pero…

Ella comenzó a temblar no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. El doctor continuaba hablando pero para ella ahora sonaba como algo muy lejano que ella apenas podía entender. Aizen le atrepó la mano y se acerco a ella. Ella levantó la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos. – Cuales son los chances de que hayan efectos secundarios? Y cuantó voy a vivir si no hago este procedimiento?

El doctor se quedo callado por un rato. – Los efectos secundarios pueden variar, pero en el peor de los casos puede perder motivilidad en todo el cuerpo o inclusive morir. Pero si no hace nada, puede morir en un par de meses.

Ella se levantó al momento de la silla. Dio un suspiro profundo mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. – Lo siento Doctor… será posible que me disculpe por un momento? – Aizen se paró al lado de ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

El doctor dio un suspiro. – Estaré afuera un momento. Dejeme saber cuando quieren que regrese.- le dijo el doctor y salió del cuarto.

Hikifune abrazó fuertemente a Aizen. No quería creerlo, no quería. Apretaba a Aizen contra ella mientras lloraba a todo pulmón sin decir nada. – Lo siento… - dijo Aizen mientras le besaba en cabello. – Lo siento mucho en realidad. – La apretó contra él como para no dejarla ir nunca.

Después de un rato el doctor regreso donde ellos y les explicó el procedimiento para remover el cáncer y todos los posibles tratamientos, efectos secundarios, y efectos que los tratamientos podrían tener

Sin levantar la vista para verlo le dijo – Puedes llevarme a Singapore? Puedo olvidar aunque sea unos días la realidad?- le dijo ella mientras regresaba a verlo. Aún tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Él le dio una sonrisa amarga. – Vamos… - fue todo lo que dijo y los dos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Tokio un Byakuya llamaba a Hikifune sin ninguna suerte. Yoruichi lo acompañaba con una Rukia lloraba en su regazo. – Sigues sin suerte?

-El celular esta apagado y en su oficina dijeron que salió con un hombre a almorzar y no ha regresado en toda la tarde.- dijo Byakuya mientras le daba un golpe a la pared. "Porque de todos los días tenía que ser justo hoy?" le preguntó mentalmente a Hikifune.

Una aeromosa se acercó a los tres – Señor… Señoritas… el avión esta listo para ser abordado cuando estes gusten.

-Muchas gracias. Rukia estas segura que quieres venir? Yo puedo identicar los cuerpos sólo. No tienes que venir hasta Kioto. – le dijo el serio.

Rukia se dio la vuelta hacia él con los ojos con cólera por sólo pensar en la pregunta. –No! Yo quiero recoger los cuerpos de nuestros padres también… - le dijo.

-Muy bien. – dijo Byakuya y les señalo a Yoruichi y Rukia para que pasaran primero. Luego las siguió.

* * *

Aizen se llevo a Hikifune al aeropuerto y así juntos se fueron en el primer vuelo para Singapore. En el avión Hikifune se apretaba las manos y las movía nerviosa. Aizen lo notó -Debes tener miedo… - le dijo.

-No estoy lista para morir.- le dijo mientras lágrimas le salían de los ojos y ella se las limpiaba con las manos. – Ni siquiera creo que he vivido todavía. Me siento como si fuera una persona vieja pensando en todas las cosas que quería hacer y que tal vez nunca tenga la posibilidad…

Aizen se saco un pañuelo del bolsillo del saco y se lo dio. – Como que?

Ella regreso a verlo y sonrió. Sabía que la quería distraer. – Como viajar a tantos lugares… Irme a bucear a Australia… Las playas de Creta… Lanzarme en paracaídas… tener hijos… - dijo lo último mientras se le cortaban las palabras.

Él le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la abrazo.- Bueno puedo ayudarte con todo… lo último también podría pero no sé como se sienta tu prometido.- le dio un beso en el cabello.

Ella comenzó a reírse y le regresó el abrazo. – No creo que le guste mucho la idea, pero puedo preguntarle.- le dijo ella entre risas.

* * *

Mientras iban en el taxi con camino al hospital donde tenían a los restos de sus padres Byakuya trataba de nuevo de llamar a Hikifune. Sin ninguna suerte. – No te contestá todavía?- le pregunto Yoruichi seria.

-No, y no regreso a la oficina en todo el día. – dijo mientras miraba al sol que se ponía.

-Seguramente algo paso y no te pudo llamar. No es como que ella puede saber lo que nos esta pasando.- dijo Rukia mientras se secaba las lágrimas. – Sólo ten paciencia.

El taxi se detuvo frente al hospital. Apenas llegaron un detective y dos doctores los esperaban. – Señor Kuchiki?- le pregunto el oficial.

-Pero que no lo ha visto en revista?- le dijo la doctora mientras daba un suspiro. "A veces me convencen los policías…" – Soy la doctora Unagiya. Si me siguen los puedo llevar donde están los cuerpos de sus padres.

Los tres la siguieron. Ella les explicaba la naturaleza del accidente. Como un borracho no había hecho la parada en la intersección del highway y había golpeado a sus padres a 85 millas por hora. – Por las autopsias, las muertes fueron casi instantáneas. Así que al menos no sufrieron mucho. – dijo con un tonó medio dulce para tratar de hacerlos sentir mejor.

* * *

En el aeropuerto de Singapore Hikifune encendia de nuevo su teléfono. Espero unos segundos para ver si un mensaje entraba. "Nada…" se dijo un poco triste. Dio un suspiro y metió su teléfono de regreso en su bolso.

- Decepcionada que Byakuya no te ha llamado?- le pregunto.

-Un poco…- le dijo ella. – Pero como puedo pensar en eso ahora.

Aizen se acerco y le ofreció la mano. – Para que pensar en lo otro también. Te sanarás por pensar en ello?- le dijo con un disimulo de sonrisa.

-Supongo que no.- le dijo ella.

- Y porque no… por unos días, te olvidas de todo. Tu vida en Japón, de Byakuya… del diagnostico? Te llevaré a hacer paracaidismo, bucear… todo lo que quieras. Por estos dos días. Pero con la condición que olvides.- y le dio un beso en la mano.

Ella le sonrió. –Bueno.- le dijo y le sonrió de regreso.

* * *

Ya en la morgue la doctora jaló uno de los cajones metalicos sacando a un cuerpo cubierto con una sabana. – Lo siento por hacer esto, pero es procedimiento para darles el cuerpo tienen que identificarlo… Es este su padre señor Kuchiki?- le pregunto la Dr. Unagiya destapando al cuerpo. Rukia se tapó la boca y le dieron nauseas al momento. Salio corriendo del cuarto.

-Yo iré con ella.- dijo Yoruichi mientras le apretaba el hombro a Byakuya para darle apoyo.

Byakuya le dijo que si con la cabeza mientras regresaba a ver al cuerpo de nuevo y dejaba un suspiro salir. – Si Doctora, ese es mi padre. – Viendo a la mitad del rostro que todavía tenia forma y tratando de ignorar la otra mitad.

* * *

Era de noche cuando llegaron a Singapore. Los dos habían decido irse a un hotel y salir al siguiente día a ver la ciudad. Se estaban quedando en la suite más grande del hotel. Hikifune miraba hacia la oscuridad de la noche en el cuarto a media luz. Lágrimas silenciosas le rodabán por las mejillas. Aizen se acercó a ella con la cámara, apago la luz. Ella regreso a verlo. Él levanto la cámara y la luz de la luna que se metía por la ventana comenzó a tomarle fotografías. Ella sonrió. – Oye ni siquiera me avisas para comenzar a posar.

-No quiero que posees.- dijo él mientras miraba a la foto que apenas había tomado.- Quiero fotos de ti como eres. Tomó suficientes modelos todo el tiempo. Me pareces hermosa como eres, no necesitas posar, ni maquillaje, ni ropas caras.

Ella sonrió por lo dulce del comentario. Y comenzó a caminar hacia el mientras este le seguía tomando fotos. – Aizen – lo llamo. Él levantó la mirada. – Me tomarías fotos desnuda?- le preguntó seria.

Él se sorprendió por un momento. Luego pusó una sonrisa medio irónica.- No crees que a tu prometido le molestaría saber que te tomaste ese tipo de foto conmigo?- le preguntó.

-Son para él… para que me recuerde como fui antes que me vuelva como voy a ser…- dijo con una lagrima amarga cayendo por su mejilla. – Lo siento… si te incomoda no lo tienes que hacer…- le dijo. –No es algo que se le pide a un amigo, aunque debes haber visto a miles de mujeres así…- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Él la vió y se rio. Le había dolido un poco el escuchar que eran para Byakuya, por un mometo la esperanza que las noticias y el día que habían pasado juntos le hicieran olvidarse un poco de Byakuya. Pero viéndola así con esa lágrima no le importaba por un momento. Le daría lo que quisiera. La haría feliz por el tiempo que les quedará… aunque su felicidad fuera con otro. - Está bien… lo haré. Encenderé unas cuantas velas si no te molesta. - Y se fue a buscar las velas que decoraban la sala de la suite. "Vaya quien diría que soy capaz de pensar en otro" pensó mientras regresaba.

Cuando entró en el cuarto la vio al lado de la cama dejando la camisa que llevaba caer en el suelo y quedándose en ropa interior. "Es hermosa…" dejo caer una de las candelas. Ella regreso a verlo y vio la cara de sorprendido.

-Qué pensaste que me vería peor? Pero si no me pongo ropa tan floja… - le dijo ella entre risas.

-Shhhh…- fue todo lo que él le dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger la vela.

-Uh?- dijo ella confundida y parpadeando.

-No hables. Sólo quedate allí.- Aizen encendio las velas.- Subete a la cama y quitate lo que queda de ropa. Cúbrete la parte de abajo con la sabana, pero deja tus piernas afuera para las pueda ver. Dame la espalda y sólo regresa a ver con la cabeza.- le dijo mientras se alejaba a recoger la cámara. Estaba completamente serio.

Ella sonrió e hizo lo que él le instruía. Era la primera vez que lo veía así. "Así que ese es el Aizen fotógrafo" se dijo a ella. Mientras lo escuchaba darle instrucciones de cómo moverse y que hacer.

Alli en ese cuarto Aizen luchaba por sólo tomar fotos. Quería ir donde ella y acariciarla, hacerla sentir mejos, hacerla sentir viva como ella quería sentirse todo el día. Pero luchaba por no aprovecharse de la situación. "Concentraté…" se pedía a si mismo.

Estaba sonrojada. Era la primera vez que estaba desnuda frente a otro hombre que no fuera Byakuya o un doctor desde hace mucho tiempo. Inconcientemente se tapa los senos. A Aizen le parecía más sensual de esa manera. No le decía nada. Poco a poco ella se iba relajando y dejo de taparse.

-Sueltate el pelo- le dijo este cuando la vio más relajada. Ella levanto las manos y se jaló el pin que le sostenía su largo cabello café. Este fue callendo como una cascada sobre la piel palida de Hikifune. Aizen no dejaba de tomar fotos. "Vaya me sorprende que no he tratado de hacer nada… respeto?" se preguntaba mientras seguía tomando fotos. Ella se movía atravez de la cama.

El teléfono de Hikifune comenzó a sonar. Aizen se paró. – Contesta si quieres… Yo necesito tomar un break.- le dijo.

- No me digas que te perturba verme así- le dijo ella mientras se tapaba con la sabana.

-Un poco- le contesto serió. – Me voy a duchar.- le dijo y se fue al baño.

Ella se quedo en el cuarto un poco confundida. Se levantó a contestar el teléfono que seguía sonando. –Rukia?- dijo cuando vio quien la llamaba. – Hola Rukia.- dijo ella.

-Hikifune! Nuestros padres! Mis padres! Estan muertos, Hikifune!- escucho al otro lado de la línea la voz de Rukia. – Es Hikifune?- le escuchó la voz de Yoruichi al fondo. Se escucho como si otra persona tomará el teléfono. – Dondé estas? Byakuya te ha estado llamando?

Se sorprendió. – Donde esta Byakuya?

-Esta con los doctores y los policías llenando los papeles para que nos den los cuerpos. Pero tu donde estas?

Hikifune sintió como las piernas se le volvieron débiles y cayó sentada en la cama – Estoy afuera de Tokio. – se sintió mal por no estar allí para Byakuya.

Yoruichi estaba seria. – Regresa a Tokio en cuanto puedas. Mañana será un velorio corto y ese día mismo enterraran a los padres de Byakuya por las condiciones en que están los cuerpos.

-Qué paso?- preguntó Hikifune confundida por lo repentino de los hechos.

-Accidente de autos… ya viene Byakuya. Quieres hablar con él?- le pregunto.

-Si!- contesto.

Byakuya tomó el teléfono.- Donde estas?- serio.

Hikifune se mordió el labio – En Singapore.- no le quería mentir.

Byakuya agudizo la mirada.- Estas con él?- le preguntó. Se podía escuchar que estaba molesto en el tono.

Ella cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro. Sabía que él no iba a entender. Sintió como su cabeza comenzó a latirle. – Si, Aizen está aquí… - le respondió.

Byakuya se molestó no dijo nada más y le colgó.

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar como la línea se cortaba. Un dolor fuerte se le vino a la cabeza y todo se volvió oscuro.

Adentro del baño Aizen se lavaba la cara y se miraba al espejo mientras se reía irónicamente – Frente a mí… desnuda… triste… sientiendose sola… y no hize nada. – de repente escucho un golpe como si algo pesado cayera en el suelo. Se asustó y abrió la puerta de inmediato. En el suelo Hikifune convulsionaba entre las sabanas aún desnuda.


	21. La carta no entregada

A/N: Gracias por el review . Me alegra saber que hay gente que lo lee a pesar de los años sin escribir. Me disculpo de nuevo. Aquí termina la historia de Hikifune. Algunos puntos se conectan y ahora sabemos porque el odio entre los dos hombres. Como autora me disculpo si los personajes son OoC, pero como dije antes. La escencia quiero mantenerla. Byakuya lo siento como un hombre de mucho orgullo. No es una mala persona pero si tiene mucho orgullo. Aizen por otra parte siempre esconde algo y le gusta desafiar… pero creo que busca algo. Y en mi fic decidí que buscaba compañía cansado de sentirse sólo… cough cough…

* * *

"By the time you swear you are his, shivering and sighing, And he vows his passion is infinite and undying- Lady, make a note of this: One of you is lying (En el momento que le juras que eres suya, temblando y suspirando, y él te promete que su pasión es infinita y eterna.- Señorita, tomé nota de los siguiente: uno de los dos esta mintiendo)" Dorothy Parker

"Friendship may often, and does, grow into love, but love never subsides into friendship (La Amistad muchas veces puede, y lo hace, convertirse en amor, pero el amor nunca se reduce a Amistad)" Lord Byron

**Cinco años atrás: una carta nunca entregada**

Hikifune abrió sus ojos lentamente. La luz de la mañana hacia que le dolieran, así que se tapo con las manos. Estaba confundida. No sabía donde estaba. Sentía que su cuerpo estaba pesado. Fue levantándose poco a poco. Regreso a ver a los lados y vio a Aizen dormido en un mueble que este probablemente había movido al frente de la cama. Se vio a si misma y miro que llevaba la camisa de él. "Perdí el conocimiento de nuevo…" pensó amargamente. Luego el recuerdo de lo que había pasado la noche anterior le vino. – El funeral!- dijo en vos alta y se levantó de la cama. El cuerpo le dolia. No entendía porque sus musculos se sentían así. Apenas tenia control en ellos.

-Aizen! Levantate! Tengo que regresar a Tokio ahora mismo!- le dijo mientras trataba de agarrar su ropa pero los dedos se sentían entumecidos, sus piernas se sentían débiles, así que se tuvo que sentar "Qué me pasa?.

Aizen se fue levantanto confundido. – Como?

Ella se sentó por un rato respiro profundo y se agacho de nuevo para recoger su ropa. Regreso a verlo – Tengo que regresar a Tokio ahora mismo…- le dijo.

Este se paro de la silla y comenzó a mover su cuerpo para aflojar las contracturas que tenia de haber dormido en el sillón. – Quedaté quieta, anoche no sólo perdiste el conocimiento tuviste convulsiones.

Ella se sorprendió. "Por eso se siente así mi cuerpo" pensó. Comenzó a ponerse su ropa con un poco de problemas. Aizen se quedó parada viéndola, con una cara un poco triste le preguntó – Quieres que te ayude?

Ella dijo que no con la cabeza. Con un tonó muy triste le dijo -Lo siento… Los padres de Byakuya murieron anoche. Tengo que regresar a estar con él.

Él se acercó a ella y la detuvo. – Tranquila… si es lo quieres eso haremos. Pero tranquilízate y mira el menú. No saldremos de aquí hasta que no comas algo. Iré a llamar a Kira para que nos consiga dos asientos en el próximo vuelo a Tokio.- le dijo este con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrio y lo abrazó. – Gracias… gracias por todo…- le dijo. Él se separó de ella y se fue a hacer la llamada. Ella comenzó a arreglarse más tranquila.

* * *

En casa de los padres de Rukia y Byakuya un grupo de personas de la morgue trabajaban para preparar el velorio. Rukia estaba sentada cerca de la pequeña laguna que tenían en el jardín. Ya había dejado de llorar, pero tenía bolsas en los ojos por pasar toda la noche despierta. Uryu llegaba a la casa. La vio sentada a lo lejos y puso una cara triste. Era algo muy difícil de pasar. Él lo sabía porque después de todo había perdido a su madre de pequeño. Caminó hasta ella. Rukia regresó el rostro para ver quien venía.

-Uryu…

Uryu le sonrió. Se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazo. – Están en un mejor lugar ahora…- le dijo.

- Lo sé… pero igual los extraño…- le dijo y lo apretó fuerte para que no se fuera. Así se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Uryu le sobaba el cabello tratando de hacerla sentir mejor. – Ya esta todo listo?- le preguntó.

Ella se levantó de su regazó.- No lo sé. Byakuya está organizando todo. Le pregunté si quería ayuda, pero contestó que no. Parece estar de muy mal humor.

-Bueno… a cada persona nos afecta diferente algo como esto.

-No, no es la muerte de nuestros padres. Está triste por nuestros padres… lo sé porque lo conozco. Pero hay algo más que lo esta afectando y creo que es Hikifune.

Uryu miró hacia todos lados. –No esta aquí?- le preguntó a Rukia.

-No sabemos donde está… desapareció desde ayer y mi hermano no me quiere decir donde está… Sé que está bien. Hable con ella un poco.

-No crees que…

Rukia dijo que no con la cabeza. – Hikifune no es así…

Uryu no dijo nada. Abrazó a Rukia y con una sonrisa le dijo – Vamos a buscarte algo de comer. – No quería agregar más a la conversación. No era el tiempo de hacerlo, además no conocía a su concuñada. Rukia le tomó la mano y los dos se fueron adentro de la casa. Byakuya tomaba café mientras miraba como las personas la morgue decoraban el cuarto donde el velorio ocurriría. Ponian flores blancas por todos lados.

* * *

Yoruichi entraba junto con Urahara. – Lo siento mucho…- le dijo Urahara. Byakuya no dijo nada. – Hable con todas las revistas y los diseñadores, cancelé todos los contratos que tenían tú y Rukia… Espero que este bien.

-Gracias – dijo Byakuya. – Yoruichi, crees que puedes ponerme en contacto con alguien para conseguirle un apartamento a Rukia? Creo que venderé esta casa. Es muy grande para ella sola. Si puedes busca algo cerca de Uryu.

- Creo que puedo hacer algo. Haz hablado con Hikifune?- Yoruichi fue al punto que más le preocupada.

- No… esperaré que aparezca…- le dijo.

-Pero escucharás lo que ella tenga que decirte?- le preguntó.

-Creo que mejor los dejo solos, iré a buscar a Rukia.- dijo Urahara y salió del cuarto.

-No sé si hay algo que escuchar.- dijo Byakuya cuando uno de los hombres que estaba organizando todo entró al cuarto para hacerle preguntas a Byakuya. Este se despidió de Yoruichi y se fue con el señor.

Yoruichi se quedo en el cuarto viendo através de la puerta abierta. Las cosas cambiarían ese día. Ella lo sabía y algo le decía que no cambiarían para bien.

* * *

Aizen y Hikifune habían salido en el avión de las siete de la mañana. El avión comenzó a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio casi a las tres del tarde. Hikifune miraba a su reloj intranquila. – Estas seguro que nos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto?- le preguntó a Aizen.

-Si, te dije que Kira mandaría a alguien de la revista con ropa para que te cambies. Yo te llevaré al velorio.- le dijo.

Ella dio un suspiró- No estoy segura que sea la mejor idea… pero supongo que no importa. Sólo esperame afuera, esta bien?- le preguntó preocupada.

Él le sonrió – Quieres decir que no puedo entrar a provocar a Byakuya?- bromeó.

Hikifune rió un poco. – No es el momento…- le dijo. Las puertas de abrieron y esta salió prácticamente corriendo del avión. Aizen se levantó detrás de ella. Era obvió para él que ella no sabía estar tranquila.

Afuera Matsumoto los esperaba con cara de desesperada por estar allí y cargar la ropa para Hikifune. Al ver a Hikifune salir con Aizen se sorprendió – Esa no es la prometida de Kuchiki?- le preguntó a ella misma en un murmullo.

- Así que Gin te envió para ver la situación?- le dijo Aizen sin saludar a Matsumoto.

Matsumoto puso una mala cara. – No tienes nada que agredecer Aizen. Esta es la bolsa con la ropa que pediste. Pero porque necesitas ropa de mujer negra tan urgente.- Preguntó Matsumoto curiosa.

-Es para mí…- dijo Hikifune. Y dio una reverencia a Matsumoto.- Muchas gracias y lo siento mucho por las molestias.

Matsumoto se sorprendió. Sonrió por lo dulce de la mujer.-No… no te preocupes.- le dijo. Luego se volteó para Aizen y dejo la sonrisa ir. – Gin dijo que le hablaras cuando puedas. Dijo que estaba curioso con los últimos avances.- Aizen le incomodo que hablará de esa manera frente a Hikifune. Había cosas que prefería que ella no supiera. Como la relación que llevaba con Gin.

Matsumoto notó la expresión en la cara de Aizen. –Bueno supongo que mejor regreso a la revista. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer.- Se regreso a ver a Hikifune que estaba chequeando los contenidos de la bolsa. – Que tenga un buen futura señora Kuchiki.- le dijo Matsumoto mientras regresaba a ver a Aizen.

Aizen pusó una risa irónica. Matsumoto y él nunca se habían llevado bien. La vió alejarse con una mirada fría. – No te cae muy bien no?- le dijo Hikifune sin regresar a verlo.

-Podrías decirlo así…

-Mejor vamos, tengo que llegar antes que se lleven los cuerpos del velorio para el entierro…- le dijo. No quería hacer preguntas. No era su problema.

* * *

La casa de los padres de Byakuya estaba llena de personas. Compañeros de negocios de su padre. Amigas de su madre. Algunos de sus familiares. Muchas personas hablaban con Byakuya y entre ellos. Algunas personas lloraban. Otros sólo estaban curiosos si Byakuya tomaría las riendas de los negocios de la familia. Pero más que ese murmurllo, todos se preguntaban donde estaba la prometida de Byakuya. Murmuraban entre ellos, pero Byakuya no respondía a la pregunta. Sino que cambia el tema.

- Yoruichi tomará la representación de las acciones de la compañía.- le decía Byakuya a un señor acompañado de su esposa.

-Pero no le parece que usted con su Maestria en Negocios podría tomar posesición. Nadie mejor que usted puede llevar los intereses de la familia.- le dijo el señor.

-Si tiene miedo que con las acciones de su familia y las de mi familia tenga más poder que usted… Lo siento mucho. No tengo ningún deseo de entrar en el negocio ahora y en todo caso mi voto es que ella lo re-emplace como CEO de la compañía.- le contesto fríamente Byakuya mientras ponía su copa de vino en una mesa.- Ahora si me disculpa tengo que atender los detalles del velorio.

Los dos el señor y su esposa se sintieron ofendidos.- No estoy seguro que su padre hubiese deseado eso…- le dijo el señor.

Byakuya dio un suspiro – Pobrablemente no… pero todo después de un tiempo necesita cambios… con su permiso…- Byakuya se fue.

-No puedo creer que sea tan directo… decirte eso aquí… ni siquiera espera que su padre sea enterrado.- dijo la esposa del señor.

-La verdad es que Kuchiki también tenía los mismos planes… sólo esperaba que el hijo fuese más fácil de manipular…

Los de la morque le decían a Byakuya que ya era tiempo de que comenzaran a llevar a los cuerpos para ser enterrado. Los invitados comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos – No deberíamos comenzar a ir al cementerio?- preguntaban algunos.

-Pero no han hecho ningún aviso?- preguntaban otros.

- Podemos esperar un poco más por favor. Serán compensado por los retrasos…- les dijo Byakuya "Te tardas porque quieres evitar darme un trago más amargo?" le preguntó con sus pensamientos Byakuya a Hikifune mientras miraba para afuera. "Vendrás?" preguntó de nuevo. Cerró los ojos por un momento. Luego levantó la vista por un rato y vió a Rukia rodeada de gente. Dio un suspiró y luego fue donde su hermana.

* * *

En el auto de Aizen Hikifune se cambia en el asiento de atrás mientras Aizen manejaba velozmente en las carreteras desde el aeropuerto.

- Sabes que a esta velocidad una distracción nos puede matar a los dos? Te dije que era mejor si te cambias en el baño.- le dijo Aizen mientras hacia un cambio.

-Simplemente no te distraigas… no puedo perder más tiempo.- dijo mientras se ponía el vestido negro de Alexander Wang que Matsumoto le había traido. –No estoy segura que esto sea lo más apropiado para un velorio.- dijo a lo que se pasaba al lado de enfrente.

- No trajo más opciones?- le preguntó mientras regresaba a verla. – No esta mal. Me parece bastante sobrio para haber sido escogido por Matsumoto.

-No estaba mal… es sólo que sea falda corta y luego se haga larga atrás… preferiría que fuera toda larga. Es muy corta por aquí.- dijo mientras se jalaba la falda para abajo.

-Pues a mi me gusta como te ves.- le dijo.

Ella se estaba haciendo una trenza. – A caballo regalado no se le ve el diente – supongo. – Aizen te molestaría quedarte afuera de la casa?- le preguntó ella.

- No entiendo por que le dijiste que yo estaba contigo. No hubiese sigo más fácil mentir?

-Si… pero no hubiese sido lo correcto… ni lo más justo con él. La gente hace lo que es más fácil siempre. La verdad duele una vez, las mentiras duelen cada vez que las recuerdas…- le dijo ella mientras se ponía los aretes.

-Pero los humanos también llenamos las líneas que no conocemos de una historia y porque somos presimistas en un 80% tendemos a llenarlos con los peores escenarios.

-Si, pero es cuando tenemos que confiar que la otra persona nos conoce…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa medio amarga.

-Pero puedes pasar una vida con una persona y nunca conocerla. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Por eso nunca confiamos un 100%. Todos tenemos nuestra guardía arriba. Muy pocas personas no la tienen.

Ella rió. – Pues quiero ser una de esas personas. Es cierto que últimamente he visto una parte de Byakuya que no conocía. Pero aún así confió que me conoce aunque sea un poco y que me escuchará.

Aizen suspiró. – Por el bien de los dos?

Ella sonrió y le dijo que sí.

- Y cuando vas a pensar en tu bien? En la condición que estas no deberías estar pasando estos estreses.

-Pensaré en mi condición cuando tenga que hacerlo.- regreso a verlo. – Muchas personas mueren mentalmente antes que sus cuerpos lo hacen. Quiero pasar lo que me queda felizmente…

- Y él es parte de tu felicidad?- le dijo Aizen mientras apretaba el volante con sus manos. Las venas le salieron por un momento.

-Sí…- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

Cuando llegaron como habían quedado Aizen se quedo afuera esperando adentro del auto. Ella corrió adentro de la casa. Mientras corría en por el patio suspiraba más relajada al ver que todavía estaban en la casa. –No es fácil correr con estos zapatos…- dijo en voz alta Hikifune. Cuando llego a la puerta se detuvo y trato de recuperar el aliento un poco antes de entrar. Se arreglo el cabello.

Entro en la casa y se sorprendió al ver a tantos desconocidos. La verdad es que nunca había conocido a muchos de los relativos de Byakuya. Sonreía mientras saludaba con reverencias a la personas mayores. Caminaba entre las personas buscando a Byakuya. Vio a Uryu parado junto a una puerta en el pasillo.

Dio un suspiro sonrió y se acercó a Uryu.- Uryu, no?- le extendió la mano.

-Señorita Hikifune.- se sorprendió.- Dónde a estado?

-Una larga historia… Dónde están Rukia y Bya?

-Estan en el cuarto al final del pasillo con los cuerpos de sus padres. – le dijo señalando donde estaban.

Ella le dijo gracias y se dirigió para allá. Yoruichi la vio pasar y salió detrás de ella. Cuando la alcanzó la detuvo. – Espera… no vayas ahora. Iré yo y le diré que estas aquí.

Hikifune dio un suspiro – Así que si esta muy molesto…

-Que esperabas?- le preguntó Yoruichi.

-Un poco de confianza.- dijo viendo para otro lado para que esta no viera los ojos que se le ponían llorosos.

-La confianza es algo que se gana Hikifune.- le dijo Yoruichi tratando de sonar dulce en su reclamo.

-Yo diría que más bien es algo que se pierde- le dijo mientras regresaba a verla con una sonrisa amarga.

Yoruichi puso una cara más triste. – Ya regreso.- le dijo y se fue donde Byakuya.

En el cuarto Byakuya ya había dado la orden que se llevaran los cuerpos. Ya era mucho tiempo y temía que iban a comenzar a descomponerse en cualquier momento. La puerta se abrió a lo que Yoruichi llegaba a ella y los ataúdes comenzaron a salir. Ella se apartó para darles espacio. La gente en el cuarto salió detrás de ellos. Rukia y Byakuya eran los últimos en el cuarto. Yoruichi entró con una sonrisa medio triste.

-Uryu esta en la entrada de la casa Rukia. Por qué no vas a buscarlo?- le dijo a Rukia.

Rukia regresó a ver a Byakuya. Este le sonrió – Ve.- fue todo lo que le dijo. Esta lo hizo. – Ya llego?- le preguntó a Yoruichi.

-Si, nos esta esperando. Pero creo que tal vez deberíamos esperar a que todo el mundo se fuera antes que hables con ella. No quieres más murmullos. Este es el día de tus padres…

-Lo sé. Esperaremos…

Hikifune vio los ataúdes que pasaban frente a ella. Una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla mientras daba una reverencia para decirles adiós a sus suegros. "Lo siento mucho… por darle más tristeza a su hijo que no merece." Se disculpo mentalmente con los dos cuerpos que dejaban el lugar. A Rukia le pareció ver a Hikifune haciendo una reverencia, pero no estaba segura. Siguió caminando detrás de los cuerpos y se encontró con Uryu.

Este le agarró el abrazo y los dos siguieron caminando junto con Urahara por el patio hasta el porton de salida.

* * *

Afuera un guardía se le acercó a Aizen. Le tocó la ventana del auto. – Disculpe señor puede mover el auto por favor. Necesitamos poner el carro fúnebre aquí para meter los cuerpos.

-Claro…- dijo y encendio el auto moviéndolo hasta la esquina. Se bajo del auto después de moverlo y regreso a ver como metían los ataúdes en el carro fúnebre. – No importa cuanto hagamos… todos terminaremos así algún día…- dijo en vos alta.

Rukia se secaba las lágrimas mientras miraba como metían a los ataúdes de sus padres. Luego sin saber porque sintió una mirada. Regreso y vió a lo lejos a un hombre alto y muy atractivo que los miraba a todos desde lo lejos. Ella también le llamo la atención a este y los dos desde lo lejos se quedarón viendo a los ojos. Era la primera vez que miraba a Aizen. – Rukia, vamos al auto. Yo los llevaré al cementerio.- le dijo Urahara y ella perdió la atención de aquel hombre que luego regresaría a su vida.

-Es atractiva la hermana de Kuchiki- dijo Aizen en un todo burlista. Luego siguió viendo a la gente pasar y le llamo la atención como no miraba ni a Byakuya ni a Hikifune. Se fue acercando a la casa a medida que la gente se iba.

* * *

Adentro Byakuya y Yoruichi llegaban a donde estaba Hikifune. Hikifune tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dio un paso mientras abría los brazos para abrazarlo. –No te acerques.- le dijo Byakuya. No tenía un tono grosero ni molesto en su voz. Más bien frio.

Las dos Yoruichi y Hikifune se sorprendieron. – Creo que iré con Rukia y Kisuke… Byakuya, escucha lo que ella te tiene que decir.- le dijo y se fue. Le sonrio a Hikifune mientras le tomaba la mano. Hikifune le sonrió de regreso.

Esperó a que Yoruichi se fuera. – No es lo que tú debes estar pensando…

-Entonces que fue Hikifune?- le preguntó.

-Es algo complicado… que preferíria dejar hasta después del entierro de tus padres. – de verdad Hikifune no quería darle más tristezas. No sabía como decirle a alguien que había perdido a alguien muy importante para él que en unos meses probablemente perdería a alguien más. – Si tan sólo confiaz un poco en mí y tienes paciencia…

Byakuya dio un suspiro. – Confianza… paciencia… me has dicho mucho que confíe en ti… pero en el momento que más te necesitaba estabas con él… no conmgio… con él.

Hikifune vió los ojos de Byakuya, estaban rojos. Sabía que había lágrimas que querían salir pero este no las dejaría. Era muy orgulloso. Ella bajo la cabeza. Él tenía razón. – Lo siento…- dijo está con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Byakuya regreso a ver al otro lado. Aunque esta lo había herido, talvez como nadie lo había hecho, aún así le dolía verla llorar. – Por qué te fuiste con él?- le preguntó de nuevo.

- Byakuya… en serio… sólo espera…- le suplicó levantado la cara para verlo viendo fríamente hacía un lado.

-Entonces no tenemos nada más que hablar.- le dijo y sin verla comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de ella.

Ella lo agarró del brazo deteniéndolo – Espera! Por favor…- le suplicó. Este regreso a verla.

-Entonces dime…- le dijo ya en un reclamo. Ella se quedó callada. Byakuya comenzó a molestarse. – Me pides que confie en ti, pero no puedo cerrar los ojos y cegarme como lo haces tu! Quieres que piense que un hombre que te llevá a Singapore sólo quiere ser tu amigo! Pasaron la noche en el mismo cuarto?- le preguntó.

Ella le apretó la manga.- Si…- le dijo. Este jalo su brazó para dejarse ir. – Pero ni siquiera dormimos en la misma cama!- le grito ella.

-Pero porque crees que ese hombre no pidió dos cuartos? No me digas que porque crees que no tiene el dinero! O ni siquiera lo pensaste?- le dijo.

Ella en realidad nunca se puso a pensarlo. Ni siquiera había notado que era cierto. Cuando habían llegado al hotel el nunca preguntó si tenían dos cuartos. Desde el comienzo el pidió una sola suite. – No, no lo pensé…- dijo esta apretándose las manos contra el pecho.

Byakuya apartó la vista, no quería que ella viera toda la cólera en su cara. – Y aún así piensas que él no siente nada por ti?- le preguntó.

-Tienes razón…- se escuchó la voz de Aizen que había entrado en la casa cuando ellos no habían sálido.

-Aizen…- dijo Hikifune sorprendida que no esperaba a Aizen entrar.

-Me la lleve a Singapore porque siento más que amistad… de cierta manera se puede decir esperaba seducirla mientras estábamos allá. – le dijo con una voz casi fría.

Hikifune no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Se tapo el cuerpo pensando que había estado desnuda frente a él pensando que sólo eran amigos. "Cuan tonta que soy…" pensó.

Luego la voz de Aizen se volvió un poco más dulce.- Amo a tu prometida Kuchiki… la amo desde hace un tiempo. Al principio me atrajó, luego se convirtió en una curisiodad… un reto. Era la prometida de Byakuya Kuchiki. Pero a medida que pase más tiempo con ella no pude apartarla de mi pensamiento… y cuando pase el día con ella... el día que nos fuimos a Singapore, me dí cuenta que quería hacerla feliz. Aunque fuera desde un lado, esperando… como amigo…

Hikifune regresó a verlo. Por primera vez desde que lo había conocido vio toda la soledad en los ojos de Aizen y se dio cuenta que no conocía a esa persona. Aunque habían tenido muchas conversaciones. Nunca había conocido la escencia de esa persona.

Byakuya se lleno de cólera. - Esperando a que algún día ella sintiera más confianza y pudieras seducirla?

Aizen puso una sonrisa un poco sínica – Voltaire dijo "No es suficiente con conquistar; uno también debe saber como seducir…"

Byakuya no pudo más, toda la frustración acumulada, toda la cólera. Se lanzó a darle un puñetazo a Aizen. –Byakuya!- gritó Hikifune.

Aizen lo esquivo y se movio a las espaldas de Byakuya – Eres rápido. – le dijo.

-Y no has visto nada.- le dijo Byakuya sacándose rápidamente el saco y tirandoló al suelo.

Hikifune se puso entre Byakuya y Aizen. –Ya no más! Detente!- le gritó.

Byakuya se detuvo. Apretó el puño y lo bajo.- Alejate de él y no es una opción. No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver nunca más en tu vida…- le dijo fríamente y viéndola a los ojos.

Aizen dio un suspiro. Pensó que iba a ser el adiós cuando la escuchó hablar.- Lo siento Bya, pero no puedo hacer eso.- Byakuya se sorprendió. Igualmente Aizen. Hikifune trago saliva.- Él a estado conmigo cuando más lo he necesitado y ahora entiendo lo sólo que esta… aún sabiendo que no lo puedo amar se quedo a mí lado, aceptando ser mi amigo. Sólo mi amigo. No puedo alejarme de él cuando él estaba dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio.

Los dos Aizen y Byakuya se sorprendieron al escuchar la respuesta de Hikifune. Byakuya se agacho a recoger su saco. –Entonces no quiero volver a verte. Recuerdas que le dijiste a mi padre que estarías en mi vida mientras yo te quisiera allí… Si él esta en tu vida, yo no quiero estar. Así que puedes sentirte liberada. Se ve que este hombre significa más en tu vida que yo.

-No!- le gritó Hikifune con lágrimás. –Escuchame!- le suplico. Aizen la retuvo para que está no corriera a Byakuya.

-Ya estoy cansado de escuchar.- le dijo. Miro a los ojos a Aizen. Los ojos de Byakuya estaban llenos de cólera. Se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Byakuya!- le gritó una última vez. Este no se dio la vuelta y se fue. Los guardias de la casa quedaron viendo mientras este se iba. Habian visto todo desde lo lejos.

-Dejalo ir por ahora… no te escuchará…- le dijo Aizen.

Ella sólo se dejo caer al suelo mientras lloraba con todo lo que tenía. No era justo. "Si tan sólo me entendieras un poco" lloraba. Comenzó a hiperventilar.- No puedo respirar…- dijo sin aire.

Aizen se alarmo y se agacho poniéndola en el suelo. – Tranquila respira…- le dijo mientras le aflojaba el brasiel por arriba del vestido. Ella abria la boca como tratando de agarrar aire y comenzó a convulsionar. Aizen gritó por ayuda y los guardias se acercaron corriendo.

Byakuya ya se había ido del lugar. Conducía a toda velocidad al funeral. Saco su teléfono y lo vio. Tenía siete llamadas perdidas. Llamo a Rukia.- Ya voy para alla… no… Hikifune no viene conmigo…

* * *

En el hospital ya habían controlado a Hikifune. Aizen estaba afuera hablando con el doctor mientras miraba a Hikifune conectada a todos los tubos y con la mascarilla de oxígeno.

-El ataque de pánico no ayudo con su condición. La falta de oxígeno fue mucho estrés para el cerebro y eso resulto en las convulsiones. Ella tiene que hacerse la operación… sino estamos hablando de probablemente dos meses de vida…- le dijo.

Aizen dio un suspiro y se puso la mano en la frente.- Lo siento…- le dijo el doctor y se alejo de Aizen.

Aizen camino al lado de la cama de Hikifune. Esta abrió los ojos y regreso a verlo.- Lo siento…- le dijo Aizen.

Ella dijo que no con la cabeza y levantó la mano como pidiendo la mano de Aizen. Este lo entendió. Se agachó y se la dio. Ella le apretó la mano. Aizen bajo la cara y dejo las lágrimas salir. – No te mueras por favor…- le suplicó a Hikifune.

* * *

Ya dos días habían pasado desde el funeral. A Hikifune le habían dado de alta. Aizen se la había llevado a su apartamento. Esta no había reclamado ni dicho nada acerca de aquel día. Era de mañana un día y ella estaba sentada en un camisón de Aizen frente a la gran ventana del apartamento de Aizen. Aizen dormía en su sofa. Ella miraba a su teléfono que no había recibido ni una llamada de Byakuya. Dio un suspiro y llamo a la compañía de teléfono. – Si bueno… quisiera cambiar mi número de teléfono por favor…- les dijo.

Más tarde en la mañana Aizen abrió los ojos. Sintió olor de comida venir desde la cocina. Se levantó y camino a la cocina – Buenos días.- le dijo.

Ella le sonrió. –Buen día. Me sorprende cuanto duermes…- le dijo.

Él sonrió.- Nunca he sido muy mañanero.- le dijo. – Veo que te sientes mejor.

-Si… decidí que es hora de seguir caminando…

-Seguir caminando?- le preguntó.

-Si… de decir adiós y seguir caminando…- dijo con un tonó triste mientras ponía tocino en un plato.

Él entendió a lo que se refería. – Cuando vamos a ir al doctor para arreglar lo de tu operación?- le preguntó.

-No me operaré.- le dijo seria mientras ponía el plato frente a él.

-Cómo?- le pregunto.

-Sé que sólo tengo dos meses… sé que me iré poniendo peor… pero quiero vivir lo que me queda viviendo. Tal vez la operación me cure, pero tal vez no lo haga. No quiero pasar lo último que me queda amarrada a una cama sin hacer todo lo que siempre quize hacer… Lo siento por ser egoísta de esta manera.- le dijo triste y viéndolo a los ojos.

Él sintió como si le jalaran algo dentro de su pecho.- No te disculpes…- dijo ella notó como le temblaban las manos a Aizen mientras este trataba de cortar el huevo.

-También creo que es mejor que nos digamos adiós… no es justo que haga que nadie pase por esto conmigo. Es mi descisión. Me iré de regreso a Irlanda y allí pasaré en paz en casa de mi abuela. Creo que la pequeña casa debe seguir allí en la villa.- dijo con una sonrisa casi amarga sin tocar sus cosas.

-No. Quien dijo que me importa lo que quieres… yo también soy egoísta. Siempre lo he sido.- le dijo Aizen. Esta regreso a verlo sorprendida.- Estaré contigo hasta el final así no lo quieras. Te seguiré. Te acosaré si así quieres llamarlo. Acamparé al lado de la casa de tu abuela si tengo que hacerlo…- le dijo serio.

Ella comenzó a reir. –Las cabras se comerán la casa de campaña.- le dijo entre risas. Y se acercó a él. – Gracias.- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

Él la apretó. – Llamaré a mi representate. Cancelaré todo lo que tengo para los próximos dos meses.

-No! No quiero que detengas tu vida por mí.- le dijo ella.

-Ya te dije que no me importa lo que quieras.- le dijo él. – Tendremos que ir de compras antes del viaje.

Ella quedo viendo a lo que llevaba.- Qué tiene de malo esto?- pregunto sacando la lengua. Él se rió.- En realidad me llevarías a la oficina antes? Quiero arreglar todo y decirles que me voy esta semana.

-Está bien- le contestó este.

* * *

En la oficina de Yoruichi, esta, Rukia y Byakuya estaban reunidos. Estaban sentados en una mesa grande de reuniones con unos cuantos agentes de bienes raíces.

-Entiendo que quieras vender la casa de papá, pero tu condominio Byakuya. Simplemente no lo entiendo.- decía Rukia un poco ofuzcada.

-Rukia tiene razón Byakuya. Estas siendo muy apresurado. No tiene quieres hablar con Hikifune antes de tomar una descisión.- dijo Yoruichi más calmada pero triste.

-No tengo nada que pensar. Ya lo decidí. Hikifune está afuera de mí vida y no quiero nada que recuerde a ella.- dijo.

-Y que quieres que hagamos con sus cosas.- preguntó Yoruichi.

- Empaquenlas y envíenselas a él.- respondió casi sin demostrar emoción.

-Quien es él? Por qué nadie me dice nada? Qué paso para que terminarás con ella?- les preguntó Rukia. Ninguno, ni Yoruichi, ni Byakuya dijeron nada.

Yoruichi se dirigió a Byakuya.- Estás seguro?- le preguntó.

-Si…

-No me parece que estás siendo justo con ella!- Rukia sólo se ofuzco y salió del cuarto. Agarro su teléfono y llamo a Hikifune.

– El número que esta llamando ya no existe. Vuelva a intentar si cree que este mensaje es un error. Muchas gracias.- se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.- Cambio su número.- dijo Rukia triste. Trató de llamar a su oficina.

* * *

En su oficina Hikifune escucho el teléfono sonar. Estaba trabajando en su computadora y hablando con otra empleada enseñándole era el proceso de adopción. La empleada y ella regresaron a ver al teléfono. Hikifune vio que era el número de Rukia. –No lo va a contestar?- le preguntó la empleada.

-No- dijo Hikifune ignorando la llamada. "Lo siento Rukia" pensó Hikifune.

* * *

La semana paso. Hikifune y Aizen compraron los tickets para irse juntos a Irlanda. El día afuera era lluvioso. Pocas personas caminaban por las calles. Arriba en el apartamento de Aizen los dos hacían las maletas en el cuarto de Aizen.

-Estas segura que eso es suficiente con tan poca ropa?- le preguntó Aizen.

-Tendrá que ser. No quiero gastar más dinero en ropa. Me tiene que ajustar con lo tengo para vivir dos o tres meses…- dijo mientras doblaba ropa.

-Te dije que te puedo comprar más- le dijo Aizen.

-Y yo te dije que haz hecho suficiente. No quiero que me mantengas.- le dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando escucharon alguien tocar la puerta.

Los dos regresaron a ver. – Yo voy a abrirla.- dijo Aizen.

Se fue a la puerta. Hikifune vino detrás de él. "Será Byakuya" se preguntó por un momento. Mientras Aizen abria la puerta, Hikifune inconcientemente aspiro y dejo de respirar esperando. Luego respiró de nuevo decepcionada cuando vio de quien se trataba.

-Un paquete para la señora Hikifune Makoto.- dijo el muchacho de envíos después que Aizen abriera la puerta.

-Para mí?- se acercó ella. – Quién lo envía?- preguntó.

-Un señor Byakuya Kuchiki, señora.- le contestó mientras Aizen firmaba.- Muchas gracias señor.

-Byakuya sabía que estaba aquí.- pensó ella triste.

-Yo diría más bien que lo sospechaba- dijo Aizen cerrando la puerta.

Ella se acercó y quedó viendo la caja. – Quieres abrirla?- le preguntó él.

Ella suspiro y dijo que si. El fue por un cuchillo a la cocina y regreso. Ella se agacho a ver las etiquetas de envió. Quedó viendo el nombre de Byakuya algo triste. Aizen comenzó a abrir la caja. Al abrirla se dio cuenta que eran las cosas de Hikifune. –Supongo que al menos no tendras que comprar más ropa.- le dijo un poco sarcástico Aizen.

Hikifune no dijo nada. Vio que había una nota en la caja. La recogió. Se levantó y camino mientras la leía. "Si estás leyendo esto es porque como pensé estas en casa de ese hombre. Espero que estes satisfecha con tu decisión" Hikifune dio un suspiro. "Estas son todas tus cosas. Con tu "hijo". Lo siento pero lo lleve a la sociedad protectora. No dejaba meterse en la caja. Si quieres ir por él esta es la dirección de donde lo deje". Ella arrugo el papel con cólera. "Esa es tu manera de decir adiós" luego se puso triste y comenzó llorar.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó Aizen.

Ella se secó las lágrimas y regreso a verlo. – Si lo estoy. Vamos. Hay que terminar de empacar.- le dijo.

-Quieres que lleve la caja?- le preguntó.

- Por favor- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Esa tarde los dos dejaron Japon. En el aeropuerto un paparazzi que estaba esperando por su avión reconoció a Hikifune de otros artículos acerca de ella y Byakuya. En el momento sin que ellos se dieran cuenta les comenzó a tomar fotos.

* * *

Una semana después Rukia y Uryu iban caminando por la calle. Rukia llevaba lentes oscuros con una blusa de encaje blanca, unos shorts corrugados negros y una chaqueta de curo rosa con suffle de Valentino. Iban caminando por la calle mientras comían helado.

- Quieres que te ayude desempacando?- le preguntó Uryu a Rukia.

-No es mala idea. Así conoces mi apartamento desde ahora.- le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. Levanto la vista a un estante de revista y lo que vio la dejo en shock.

Uryu notó la cara de sorpresa de Rukia – Qué paso?- le preguntó.

-Esa es Hikifune.- dijo Rukia acercándose al estante y tomando una de las revistas.

"Es el fin de la relación de Byakuya Kuchiki y su novia de años" se leía en la portada con la foto de Hikifune agarrada del brazo de Aizen. –No puedes ser…- dijo Rukia mientras abría la revista para ir al reportaje.

Byakuya estaba en un set de fotografía en una de las revistas de Gin cuando noto a una de las asistentes de maquillaje murmurando con otros de los que estaban trabajando allí. Tenía una revista en las manos. Matsumoto les quitó la revista y les ordenó regresar a trabajar. Vio el artículo. – Así que Aizen lo hizo…- dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga. – Hey llevate esto…- le ordenó a un chico que caminaba con unos cables. El chico le dijo que si y se llevo la revista. "No puedo evitar sentirme mal por Kuchiki…" pensó Matsumoto y vio a Byakuya posando con la modelo.

Cuando el fotógrafo dijo que se había terminado, Byakuya camino hasta donde Matsumoto. – Donde está esa revista? – le preguntó.

Matsumoto comenzó a reir nerviosa.- Pero de que revista estas hablando? Aquí tenemos miles de revistas… ja ja- le dijo haciéndose la tonta.

Gin quien también había visto la revista se fue hasta el set para ver la reacción de Byakuya. – Debe estar hablando de esta revista, no señor Kuchiki?- le dijo Gin mientras le pasaba la revista.

-Gin!- le reclamo Matsumoto.

-Qué? No es como que esta revista no esta en cada estante de Tokio. La iba a ver en algún momento…- mientras observaba los ojos de cólera de Byakuya quien a pesar de estar hirviendo por dentro mantenía un exterior frio.

-Tiene razón Matsumoto. Además no me sorprende.- Le dio la revista de regreso a Gin y sin decir más salió del cuarto.

"Mueres por dentro, no Kuchiki?" pensó Gin mientras ponía un sonrisa maléfica.

-Ni siquiera se molesto…- dijo sorprendida Matsumoto que no había detectado la cólera de Byakuya.

-Ah… me pregunto si no. Desaste de esta revista.- le dijo Gin dándole la revista y se fue de regreso a su cuarto.

Byakuya se encerró en el baño. Allí por fin sólo y sin más pretenciones se hecho a llorar.

* * *

En Irlanda Hikifune y Aizen caminaban por las calles de Cork. Las tiendas estaban abiertas en el centro comercial. Como otras ciudades en Europa la ciudad tenia partes clásicas y viejas y otras más modernas. Muchas personas caminaban alrededor. A Hikifune le llama la atención la cantidad de bares y panaderías.

-Con el olor me esta dando hambre… No puedo creer que ya estuvieras por aquí antes.- le dijo Hikifune a Aizen.

-Por que te sorprendes? Irlanda es perfecto para photo shots.

-Bueno tienes razón. Pero no estoy segura que encontremos un lugar para Skydiving en Cork.

-Te sorprenderías… sólo necesitamos una agencia de Turismo. Ellos deben saber.

-Si me dejaras usar el internet, no necesitaríamos la agencia.

-Y si te encuentras con noticias de Byakuya? No quiero que pases más estrés.- le dijo este mientras se paraba frente a la vitrina de una joyería.

Ella se regreso a verlo. Este tenía los ojos clavados en un anillo con flores hechas de diamantes blancos, negros y rosas. –Ven…- Aizen le agarro la mano. Los dos entraron. – Quiero ese anillo en la vitrina. – le dijo al joyero.

-Hey Aizen… no es para mí o sí? Digo no es como que lo usaré por mucho… las convulciones y mi condición se ha estado poniendo peor…- le dijo esta siendo realista.

Este no le hizo caso. El joyero le trajo el anillo. Aizen lo tomó y se regresó a verla. – Dame tu mano.

Ella se rió por lo necio que era Aizen. Se la dio. Él le puso el anillo en el dedo de casados.- Hikifune Makoto… le consederias a este hombre el honor de convertirse en tu esposo… hasta que la muerte nos separé?- le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

Hikifune abrió los ojos como platos. – Aizen…- hasta ese entonces no habían tocado ni una vez los sentimientos de Aizen. Los dos lo habían ignorado. Ella pensó que el se había rendido y como había dicho había decido estar al lado de ella solamente con amigo. Viendoló así a los ojos, aún con todo el dolor de lo de Byakuya adentro de ella, decidió que al menos a una persona dejaría siendo feliz. Le sonrió – Sí… casemonos Aizen…- le contestó. Dio un paso adelante y cerrando los ojos lo beso.

Después de eso se fueron a las cortes de la ciudad de Cork y se casarón oficialmente. En la noche se fueron al hotel. Los dos entraron callados a la suite. Ella se paro frente a él en medio de la sala. Y se fue desamarrando las cintas que estaban atadas al frente de su camisa blanca. Aizen la miraba a los ojos mientras se desabotonaba su camisa. Ella se quito la camisa dejándola caer en el suelo. Era la primera vez que la miraba así desde Singapore. Se acercó a ella y la levantó entre sus brazos mientras le plantaba un beso. Así se la llevo al cuarto.

La bajo al lado de la cama dejándola en pie. La abrazó mientras le daba besos en el cuello. Ninguno decía nada. Lo único que se escuchaba era las respiraciones entre cortadas de los dos y los suspiros que se le escapaban a Hikifune. El la apretaba contra su cuerpo mientras esta le besaba el pecho desnudo. Ella bajo sus manos mientras se besaban y le abrió el cierre. Saco el pene de este con sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo con una de sus manos.

-Uhmmm.- dijo este mientras le mordía el labio a Hikifune y la apretaba más contra él. Dio unos pasos adelante dejándola caer en la cama. Él se puso encima de ella. Le beso el pecho mientras le quitaba el brasier. Ella suspiraba y le arrañaba la espalda.

Ella se fue metiendo más en la cama. Él sonrio y la siguió. Hikifune se puso de rodillas en la cama frente a él y se fue bajando los shorts que llevaba. Él se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Pero ella puso un brazó para deternelo. Lo vió a los ojos y puso una sonrisa picara mientras bajaba su mirada al pene de Aizen. Poniendose en cuatro agarro el miembro de este que estaba completamente erecto y se lo metió en la cama. – Uhmmm…- Aizen dejo salir un gruñido. Le agarro la cabeza a Hikifune mientras ella chupaba en el miembro de este. Aizen miraba al cuerpo de Hikifune desde donde estaba. Tal como lo recordaba. Con curvas pero delgada y muscular. Las piernas largas y delgadas. Hikifune usaba su lengua para apretar en la punta del pene de Aizen. – Espera…- le dijo separándola de él.- No quiero terminar así la primera vez.- dijo mientras la atraía a su rostro y la besaba fuerte mente mientras la empujaba para que esta se acostará. Se separó de ella y se bajo el pantalón mientras la miraba.

Ella lo miraba a él. "Tiene un gran cuerpo" pensó Hikifune mientras lo veía. "Igual que él…" pensó un tonó de tristeza le invadió los ojos. Antes de seguir pensando en Byakuya se levantó y empujo a Aizen haciéndolo sentarse. Le agarró el pene mientras ella se sentaba arriba de él. Se metió el pene de este dentro. – Aaaahhhh…- dijo esta. Este le clavo los dedos en la espalda. Moviendose de adeltante para atrás la fricción en los miembros aumentaba. Aizen le mordió el hombro a esta mientras con las manos en las caderas de ella la hacia estar más apretada mientras hacía los movimientos más bruscos. Hikifune comenzó a dejar gemidos salir de su boca. –Aizen… Aizen…- llamo su nombre. Aizen sonrió y la apretó más. Ella lo abrazó fuertemente y lo beso mientras sentía como todo dentro de ella se iba haciendo más estrecho. Ella movio sus manos de los hombros de Aizen al rostro de este para intensificar el beso mientras se venía. – Uhmmmmmmmm- gruño en la boca de Aizen al venirse.

Ella se quedó quieta por un momento y comenzó a besarle la boca. Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla – Gracias…- le dijo a Aizen entre sus respiraciones entre cortadas. Aizen la acostó en la cama sorprendiéndola. – Yo aún no vengo…- le dijo este y comenzó a empujar su miembro dentro de ella.

Ella aún estaba sensible y las paderes de su vagina comenzaron a apretarse de nuevo. Él le movió las piernas para entrar más profundo. Empujaba con más ganas mientras sentía como él también venía all límite. –Aizen…- lo llamó de nuevo mientras apretaba las sabanas con sus dedos. – Me vengo… - le dijo.

-Yo… también… aaarrrrrggg….- le dijo y los dos se vinieron juntos. Él cayó jadeando al lado de ella luego de salir. Ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Esté le comenzó a sobar el cabello y besárselo. De la nada de rrepente habló. – Te amo… de verdad lo hagó.- le dijo este apretándola contra él.

-Lo sé…- le dijo está con una sonrisa en la boca mientras se quedaba dormida entre los brazos de este.

La siguiente noche los dos fueron a un evento en el castillo "Blackrock" en honor al comité de historia y artes. Alli los anunciaron por primera vez los llamaron – Señor y Señora Sousuke…

* * *

En Tokio Byakuya estaba en su nuevo condominio viendo en el internet las fotos de Hikifune y Aizen en el evento. Por curiosidad había hecho una búsqueda en el internet usando en nombre de ella. "Hikifune Sousuke…" leyó en la descripción de la foto. El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Este lo contestó. – Diga?

-Señor Kuchiki, la señora Urahara está aquí abajo buscándolo. Puedo dejarla pasar?- le preguntó la seguridad del edificio.

-Si, hágala subir. Digale que estoy en la oficina. Ella sabe donde es.- le contestó y luego colgó. Dio click en la foto para hacerla más grande. Y vio el anillo en el dedo de Hikifune. Agudizo la mirada. "Te casaste con él…" pensó y luego cerró la ventana del buscador. Le había dolido. Eran sólo un mes y medio desde que separan. No había pensado que Aizen la conquistaría tan rápido. "No es suficiente con conquistar; uno también debe saber como seducir…" las palabras de Aizen le resonaron en la mente. Se arrecostó en el asiento y se puso la mano en los ojos. Cuando escuchó que la puerta de la oficina se abría.

Yoruichi entró con unas flores y en compañía de una mujer. Era Soi Fong. – Sigues con esa cara larga! Te traje flores para darle un poco de vida a este lugar. Dónde las pongo?- le preguntó.

-Donde quieras…- le dijo y quedo viendo a Soi Fong.

-Oh cierto, ustedes dos no se conocen. Esta es una de mis primas que se muda aquí para trabajar en la compañía.- le dijo mientras se iba a poner unas flores en un florero.

-No me llame esta! Al menos diga Soi Fong es mi prima…- le reclamó Soi Fong.

-Ya ya… la traje porque Soi Fong tiene un crush en ti y pensé que tal vez si la llevabas a conocer la ciudad te distraerías un poco…- dijo Yoruichi. Se dio la vuelta y vio una cartera dirigirse en contra de ella a grandes velocidades.

Soi Fong respiraba agitada totalmente roja y enojada – Como se le ocurre decirle eso!- luego se regresó a Byakuya.- Ella sólo está bromeando y no se sienta obligado. Yo puedo conocer la ciudad sola.

-Está bien. No tengo ningún plan para el día.- Byakuya respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla. – Byakuya Kuchiki.- le dijo a Soi Fong mientras le extendia la mano para presentarse.

- Soi Fong- le contestó esta mientras miraba para arriba. Estaba sorprendida de cuan alto era Byakuya. Lo vio a los ojos y vio toda la amargura y la tristeza que tenia esa mirada.

Yoruichi sonrió mientras los miraba desde donde estaba.

* * *

En Irlanda Aizen y Hikifune se habían regresado a la isla de donde Hikifune era originaria. La cabaña era pequeña con sólo una sala que se unía a la cocina. El comedor era una pequeña mesa en el centro de la cocina. Habían dos cuartos y un baño. Uno de los cuartos tenia dos camas y el otro el cuarto principal que estaba decorado con papel tapiz de flores. Todo el cuarto estaba decorado de igual forma.

En las fotos se miraba la abuela de Hikifune cuando era joven caminando por un camino rodeado de flores de Sakura. – Así que tu abuelo era Japones.- le dijo Aizen mientras miraba los álbumes de fotografías en la casa.

-Si, mi abuela tuvo una pequeña aventura mientras estaba en Japón. Siempre escuché las historias desde pequeña y por eso tenias esta obseción con Japón.- le dijo esta mientras secaba un plato. Momentaneamente perdió la sensación y la fuerza en la mano y dejo el plato caer.

Aizen se dio la vuelta al escuchar el plato. Hikifune puso una cara de frustración mientras se agachaba a recoger las piezas.- Deja allí yo lo limpiaré.- le dijo él acercándose y agachándose para limpiar.

-Me estoy volviendo una inútil…- dijo.

-Hey, estas mucho mejor de lo que los doctores predijeron…- le dijo para hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella sonrió.- Supongo…- le dijo. – Iré al cuarto a dormir.

-Dale, yo te alcanzó.- le dijo Aizen y se quedó limpiando la cocina. Después de un rato se fue al cuarto principal y la encontró dormida en la cama. Se acostó al lado de ella. Le sobó el cabello. – Gracias por dejarme compartir este tiempo contigo…- le dijo. Le dio un beso en el cabello y se durmió al lado de ella.

En la mañana ella se levantó sintiéndose muy mal. Estaba como confundida. Miraba borroso y le costaba respirar. Vio a un lado. Aizen estaba todavía dormido. Se quitó el brazo que este tenia alrededor de ella y se salió de la cama. Fue al escritorio en el cuarto de niños y agarro un sobre y algo de papel. Camino hasta la sala y se puso a escribir entre lágrimas. Le costaba agarrar el lápiz. De repente se había puesto muy mal. El lápiz se le caia de la mano. Ella se apretaba los dientes mientras se obligaba a ella misma a terminar la carta. Terminó de escribirla. Cerro el sobre y escribió el nombre de Byakuya y la dirección del condominio donde vivian antes en el sobre. Lo dejo sobre la mesa y con dificultad se regresó a la cama.

En la cama Aizen seguía dormido sin notar la ausencia de Hikifune. Ella se metió de nuevo en la cama y se metió en los brazos de Aizen. Este sonrió dormido mientras la apretaba encontra de él. Ella no dejaba de llorar mientras sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. "No… no…" pensó esta mientras lagrimas salian de sus ojos. Comenzó a convulsionar.

Aizen se despertó – Hikifune!- gritó mientras trataba de sostenerla en la cama. Los ojos de esta estaban completamente desorbitados. –Hikifune!- Aizen no dejaba de llamarla. Después de un buen rato el cuerpo dejo de contraerse y ella cayó sin respirar en la cama. Aizen se apresuró a poner su rostro cerca de la nariz para ver si esta respiraba. "No respira!" pensó. Al momento comenzó a darle respiración artificial y reanimación. –No te vayas! No te vayas!- le gritaba mientras desesperado trataba de revivirla. Lagrimas le llenaban los ojos. Después de un rato se dio por vencido. Llorando la apretó contra si.

* * *

En japon los sakuras estaban florecidos. Byakuya caminaba con Soi Fong sin escuchar en realidad lo que esta le decía y respondiendo monosílabos de vez en cuando. Habian decidido salir de nuevo el siguiente día. Él no quería quedarse en su casa. Buscaría de nuevo acerca de ella. Viendo a los petalos de Sakura caer por un momento a Byakuya le pareció ver a Hikifune toda de blanco parada al lado de un árbol. Parpadeo y la imagen se fue. Byakuya se quedó parado sorprendido. Soi Fong se dio la vuelta. –Esta todo bien?- le preguntó.

- No fue nada…- le dijo este mientras la alcazaba caminando.

* * *

Aizen salió entre lágrimas del cuarto. Fue a la sala a buscar su teléfono para llamar al hospital o a alguien para arreglar el entierro. Vio el sobre en la mesa de la sala. Lo levantó, leyó la dirección en el sobre. Apretó el sobre y luego abrió la mano. "Hasta la última noche pensaste en él…" pensó. Puso el sobre en un maletín que tenia al lado de la mesa e hizo la llamada.

Hikifune la enterraron en Irlanda y Byakuya no se dio cuenta hasta varios meses después que Aizen regresó a Japón. Nunca supo los detalles de la muerte de esta y en realidad nunca preguntó. Aunque si le dolió saber que había muerto tan joven.

* * *

En el hotel Rukia sorprendida escuchaba la versión de Byakuya con Yoruichi confirmando los hechos.

-Aizen… se casó con Hikifune…- murmuró Rukia sorprendida. Después que le dijeran la historia recordaría el rostro del hombre al lado de Hikifune en la foto en la revista.

"Me uso para hacerle más daño a Byakuya… pero porque?" pensó amargamente Rukia.


	22. Dime tu: Quien es el villano

"I shall stay the way I am because I do not give a damn (Me quedaré de la manera que soy simplemente porque no doy un demonio)." Dorothy Parker

"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best. (Soy egoista, impaciente, y un poco insegura. Cometo errors, me salgo de control y a veces soy dificil de llevar. Pero si no me puedes aguantar en mis peores momentos, entonces tan seguro como el infierno no me mereces en mis mejores)"  
Marilyn Monroe

**Dime tú: ¿Quíen es el villano?**

El bar se iba quedando vacio a medida que la noche caía. Soi Fong no había parado de tomar trago tras trago mientras escuchaba la historia de Aizen. Tantos años escuchando de la boca de Yoruichi cuan mala persona era Aizen y allí frente a ella no podía evitar pero sentir lastima por él. No pensaba que era un angel. Evidentemente no lo era. Pero como entendía lo que era amar a alguien locamente para recibir en cambio sólo gratitud. En cambio comenzó a sentir una gran cólera por Byakuya. Apretó su vaso con fuerza. – Así que por orgullo la perdió…- balbuceo con vos de borracha.

-Eso puedes decir. Pero la perdida de unos es la ganancia de otros. Creo que de cierta manera entiendo a Kuchiki. Cuando hay sentimientos fuertes envueltos es difícil ver claramente.

-¿Pero después de tantos años seguir roto por dentro por un mal entendido?- le pregunto mientras trataba de tomar del vaso ahora vacío. -¿Vacío?- se pregunto Soi Fong. Le hizo una señal al bartender y este se acerco. – ¿Me puede dar otro por favor?

-Lo siento señorita, pero creo que ha tenido suficiente por hoy.- le contestó.

Soi Fong puso una cara de enojada y cuando iba a decir algo. Aizen se levantó. – Tiene razón. Ya es tarde y no es buena idea que sigas bebiendo.

Soi Fong lo agarró del brazo y lo vio con cara de molesta. – Espera… ya soy una mujer grande. Creo que puedo decidir cuando es suficiente.- Quedo viendo al bartender. Este dio un suspiro y le preparo otro Martini. Aizen se rió un poco y se sentó. – Además no me has dicho lo que decía en la carta.

Aizen agarro su Jack en las rocas y tomó un sorbo. – No lo sé. Nunca la abrí.

-¿Pero todavía la tienes?- le preguntó. Este le contestó que si con la cabeza. – ¿Y no te da curiosidad saber que le escribió a Byakuya?

-Si. Pero la carta no esta escrita para mí…

-No me vengas con esas cosas. Si respetas esas cosas ¿Entonces por que no la has entregado?

Aizen se quedó viendo al vacío por un momento. – Porque mientras tenga la carta Hikifune seguirá siendo mía. Tal vez sea una ilusión, pero no estoy dispuesto a dejarla ir…

Soi Fong se sorprendió. Regreso a verlo. La amargura y la tristeza en los ojos de ese hombre eran increíbles. "Definitivamente no eres el villano".

Aizen regreso a verla y comenzó a reir a carcajadas. – Oye, no me veas como si fuera un héroe de novela, que estoy lejos de serlo. Lo hago por egoísmo. ¿Te terminas eso?- le preguntó y después de termino de un sorbo su bebida.

Soi Fong hizo lo mismo. –No me gusta que me apresuren.- luego se paro y casi se cae pero se agarró de la barra del bar. – Creo que estoy más borracha de lo que pensaba.- dijo en voz alta. Aizen la agarró del brazo y se lo paso sobre los hombros. –Gracias.- le dijo Soi Fong.

-No te preocupes, sólo habla hacia el otro lado. No me gusta mucho el aliento de mujeres borrachas en la cara.

-Idiota! Como me dices eso.- le grito en el oído.

Este sólo se rio. Se la llevo a la salida y le dio un papel al del ballet. Soi Fong estaba peor de lo que él pensaba. Poco a poco esta se iba quedando dormida en su hombro. – Oye, no te quedes dormida.- le dijo y regreso a verla. – Supongo que es muy tarde.

Cuando le trajeron el auto la metió en este y se fue hacía un hotel.

* * *

De regreso con Byakuya y Rukia. Yoruichi se había alejado de estos. Estaba preocupada que su prima no había llamado todavía. – Hey Byakuya, iré a la recepción a ver si Soi Fong ya regreso.

Byakuya se sintió mal. Se había olvidado del incidente con Soi Fong. Regreso a verla. – ¿Por qué no la llamas? Tal vez encendio de nuevo su teléfono.

Yoruichi intentó y se fue inmediatamente a la contestadora. –No, sigue apagado. Iré a la recepción.- le dijo y salió del cuarto.

Rukia se quedó atrás atormentada. De cierta manera se sentía culpable que todas esas cosas estuvieran pasando. Si ella no se hubiese envuelto con Aizen todo se hubiese evitado. Pero no era su culpa. "Todo es culpa de Aizen" pensó para si misma. Apretó las manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron palidos. Byakuya lo notó.

-No le digas nada a Ichigo…- le dijo de repente.

Rukia se sorprendió. No había pensado en eso. Ella regreso a ver hacía un lado sintiéndose culpable. – Pero estoy cansada de mentir.

Byakuya se levantó de su silla y camino hacía la ventana. – Kurosaki probablemente no lo verá como 'Rukia se arrepintió. Debe sentirse mal.' Probablemente lo vea de la otra manera 'Todo este tiempo me mintió'. Las mentiras no sólo duelen porque te hayan escondido la verdad, sino también por cuanto tiempo lo han hecho.

Rukia se mordió los labios. Le había hecho tanto daño a tantas personas. Se sentía tan mal. No sabía que había pasado con ella.

Byakuya siguió hablando. – Sé que te sientes mal. Si quieres un futuro con Kurosaki entonces sólo olvida lo que paso y comienza de nuevo. Alejate de Aizen y olvidate de lo que paso.

Yoruichi entró en el cuarto con cara de preocupada. Los dos, Byakuya y Rukia regresaron a verla. –Soi Fong no ha regresado al hotel…

Los Kuchiki regresaron a verse entre ellos. – Yo llamaré a la policía. Rukia llama a Urahara para ver si él ha escuchado algo. Yoruichi tu sigue intentado llamar a su celular. Si a alguien le va a contestar es a ti.

* * *

Cuando Aizen y Soi Fong llegaron al hotel pidió dos cuartos. La llevo hasta el de ella. Cuando entraron la cargo hasta la cama y la dejo caer allí. Ella se despertó un poco cuando calló y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa ya que él estaba de rodillas sobre de ella. –No creas que porque estoy desamorada y borracha te voy a dejar acostarte conmigo.- le dijo seriamente con los ojos casi desorbitados. Lo soltó y su mano calló en la cama.

-No te preocupes… te dije que no aguanto el aliento de mujer borracha…- le dijo. No que ella lo escuchará. Pero igual le parecía gracioso. Se levantó de la cama y regreso a verla. Notó que del bolso que esta tenía en la mano, el telefóno estaba medio salido. Se acercó y lo tomó.

De curiosidad lo encendió. "Kuchiki, serás de los que deja mensajes de voz enojados?" se preguntó a sí mismo. A los pocos segundos de encenderlo una llamada entró. Vio que se trataba de Yoruichi. Sonrió con esa sonrisa maléfica que sólo él tenía. Apretó para contestar.

-Soi Fong! ¿Dónde estas? He estado preocupada como loca por ti!- se escucho desde el teléfono.

Aizen sonrió y regreso a ver a Soi Fong. – No es Soi Fong. Pero no te preocupes. Ella esta bien… acostada en la cama de un hotel… pero bien…- le dijo con voz desafiante.

Yoruichi al otro lado de la línea puso una cara de enojada al momento que escuchó la voz. – Aizen!- Byakuya y Rukia regresaron a ver al momento. – No te atrevas a tocar a mi prima! Si le haces algo te mató!- le gritó Yoruichi enojada.

-Urahara lo llamaré de regreso.- le dijo Rukia a Urahara y se acercó a donde Yoruichi. Byakuya no colgó su llamada pero escuchó desde donde estaba.

Aizen se rió.- No te preocupes Yoruichi… no le haré nada a tu prima… nada que ella no quiera por supuesto.

-Eres un bastardo! Te aprovechas de la situación!- le gritó de nuevo.

- Pero si eres una mujer de negocios Yoruichi, no es eso lo que haces? Tomar provecho de las situaciones cuando estas se presentan…

-¿Dónde están? Ahora mismo iré por ella.

-No creo que ella quiere ser encontrada. Ahora si me disculpas tengo algo que hacer…- le dijo y colgó.

-Aizen! Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiizeeeen!- le gritó. Yoruichi estaba muy molesta. Volvió a marca pero el teléfono se fue directo al correo de voz.

-No oficial, parece que ya encontramos a mi esposa…- dijo Byakuya en un suspiro.

-Aizen sólo esta mintiendo… estoy segura que Soi Fong no es ese tipo de mujer… ella nunca haría eso.- dijo Rukia como para hacer sentir mejor a Yoruichi y Byakuya.

Ni Yoruichi ni Byakuya dijeron nada. Yoruichi tiró su teléfono contra la pared. –Por qué no corrí detrás de ella! Demonios! Debe estar borracha! Eso es lo que Soi Fong hace cuando esta triste. Ese desgraciado!- dijo Yoruichi.

Rukia se molesto. "Qué clase de mostruo eres Aizen?" le preguntó mentalmente. Agarró su teléfono y marco el teléfono de Aizen que se sabía de memoria.

Aizen que estaba metiendo a Soi Fong en las sabanas se detuvo al sentir la vibración en su pantalón. Lo sacó y vio el nombre de Rukia. –Así que estabas con ellos…- dijo en vos alta. – Hey Soi Fong… despierta…

Soi Fong abrió los ojos confundida. -¿Qué paso?- preguntó.

-Di mi nombre entre suspiros.- le dijo mientras acercaba su teléfono a Soi Fong.

-¿Quién es en el teléfono?- preguntó aun borracha.

-Rukia.

Soi Fong pusó una cara de seria. Agarro el teléfono y lo contesto. Fingiendo una voz agitada como teniendo sexo dijo – Ahhhhh, Aizen… Aizen… más arriba… no tan fuerte… Uhmmmmm… así…- después de unos suspiros agregó. – Perdón… ¿Quién es?... Ahhhhh… Aizen…- y colgó.

Aizen levantó una ceja sorprendido. – Él probablemente esta con ella.- fue todo lo que dijo Soi Fong y se dejo caer para atrás.

Aizen comenzó a reir.

En el cuarto Rukia abrió los ojos como platos. Regresó a ver a Byakuya.

-¿Qué paso Rukia?- preguntó Yoruichi.

Rukia no contestó.

Byakuya se dio la vuelta para darles la espalda. –Estaban teniendo sexo no?- le pregunto a Rukia.

Rukia bajo la cabeza y con dolor le contestó. – Creo que si…-

Byakuaya bajo la cabeza y luego le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte a la pared que se dislocó los nudillos. – Ahhhh!- grito del dolor.

-Hermano!- gritó Rukia y se acerco.

-Byakuya…- se acercó Yoruichi también.

-No te cansas de humillarme Aizen!- gritó Byakuya frustrado. Las dos mujeres se quedaron atrás.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y el sol entraba por la ventana. Orihime comenzó a abrir los ojos poco a poco. Se sentía confundida. No sabía donde esta ni como había llegado allí. Sintio un brazo alrededor de su cintura y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era. Vio a Renji acostado al lado de ella. Renji todavía llevaba su ropa y ni siquiera se había metido entre las sabanas por respeto a ella. Orihime enterneció su mirada. Él siempre estaba allí con ella, aunque ella tuviera dudas. Orihime le movio algo de cabello de la cara sonriendo. Renji hizo una mueca y ella rio un poco.

Orihime se acerco más a Renji y lo abrazó. Renji comenzó a despertarse con una sonrisa. Abrio los ojos y los ojos grises de Orihime clavados en el. Ella tenía esa sonrisa tan dulce que él adoraba. – Buen día.- le dijo Orihime.

Renji le sonrio – Buen día.- y luego la apretó.

-Ai, aim Renji… No me apretes tanto.- le dijo ella riéndose.

-Es para que no te me escapes. Borrachita…- le dijo Renji.

Orihime regresó a verlo sorprendida.- Borracha?

-No recuerdas?- le preguntó Renji.

Ella le dijo que no con la cabeza. – Pero si sólo tome piñas coladas vírgenes.

Renji levanto una ceja. –Supongo que tal vez el bartender se paso de gracioso. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella le sonrió - Bien. Me gusta estar así con Renji.- le dijo y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Renji. Renji sólo sonrió sin decir nada. Orihime se puso un poco triste al momento, levantó la mirada y viéndolo le pidió disculpas por las otras noches. – Hey Renji, lo siento…

Renji la vio y puso una cara seria. Vio hacia un lado y le dijo – No te preocupes. De cierta manera puedo decir que te entiendo. El corazón no tiene un botón que apretas para querer y no querer… te lo dije, si no estás segura de esto podemos tomarnos un tiempo… - le dijo.

Ella le puso las manos en la cara y se la movio para que los dos se vieran a los ojos. – No! No quiero terminar esto. Renji, lo que tenemos es lo más bonito y lo más real que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Tal vez sea una tonta que dude de mí de vez en cuando… y entiendo si te molesta mi inseguridad… pero no quiero terminar contigo… Renji… yo te amo… si lo hago.- le dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos. Sin una lágrima y segura de sus palabras.

A Renji se le paró el corazón por un momento. "Lo repitió" pensó. La vista se le endulzó y poco a poco acercó su rostro al de Orihime y así los dos se dieron un beso tierno al principio, más pasional más tarde. La respiración de los dos se hizo más entrecortada y se fueron apretando el cuerpo del uno contra el otro más fuerte. De nuevo en ese hotel, los dos chicos se espresaron de nuevo lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Orihime aún más segura de lo que sentía y ya no más haciendoló para saber que se sentía ser amada, pero para expresarle lo que sentía a aquel hombre que nunca obligaba y siempre estaba allí por ella.

* * *

En su cuarto Ichigo se despertó también por la luz del sol. Estaba él sólo en la cama. Rukia nunca había llegado. -¿Dónde esta se pregunto?- Agarro su relog que estaba al lado de la cama. "El medio día" pensó. Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta el sofá donde había dejado su saco. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y vio los mensajes. Ikkaku y Chad le habían enviado mensajes para ir a desayunar. Cerró los mensajes y le marcó a Rukia.

Después que el teléfono sonará dos veces esta contestó. –Hey Rukia… está todo bien? Nunca viniste a dormir.

Rukia estaba en la limo de Urahara con Yoruichi y Byakuya. – Lo siento. Tuvimos que ir al hospital anoche. Mi hermano se quebró la mano…- le dijo Rukia triste.

-Se quebró la mano?- preguntó Ichigo confundido.

-Si… es una historia muy larga…- le dijo.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó ahora preocupado por como sonaba.

-Si… estoy bien. Sólo un poco cansada… fue una noche muy larga. - regresó a ver a Byakuya. "No sé si Byakuya lo está" pensó. Este tenía la mirada clavada en la nada. Tenía cara de cólera mezclada con tristeza.

-Me llamas cuando llegues al hotel?- le preguntó Ichigo sientiendose mal por Rukia.

Ella sonrió amargamente.- Si, yo te llamó.

-Bueno, entonces hasta más tarde.- le dijo este. Cuando iba a colgar escuchó la voz de Rukia.

-Hey Ichigo… lo siento… lo siento mucho…- le pidió disculpas.

Ichigo se extraño. –¿Por qué te disculpas?

Byakuya le agarró la mano a Rukia. Esta regreso a verlo y Byakuya le dijo que no con la cabeza. Ella dio un suspiró. – Por no llegar anoche.

Ichigo sonrió a medias.- No te preocupes por eso. Hablamos más tarde.- le colgó. Luego quedó viendo el teléfono "No era por eso que me querías pedir disculpas, no Rukia?" le preguntó mentalmente Ichigo al teléfono.

Yoruichi y Urahara estaban abrazados en el asiento de atrás. Sin decir nada. Yoruichi estaba muy triste y enojada, pero tan cansada que no quería decir ni pensar nada. Ya hablaría con su prima más tarde. "Tienes que regresar a la compañía, ¿no estúpida Soi Fong…?" pensó y apretó a Urahara.

* * *

Aizen se levantó y fue a la recepción a pagar por su cuarto. – Sabes si la guest del cuarto 415 ya se levantó?- le preguntó al señor de la recepción.

-No, señor. No sabemos. ¿Desea que la llame?- le preguntó levantando el teléfono.

-No, no sé preocupe ahora subiere. Cargue los dos cuartos a esa tarjeta por favor.- le dijo Aizen.

-Muy bien señor.- le dijo mientras daba una reverencia.

Aizen tomó el ascensor y se dirigió al piso de Soi Fong. Tocó a la puerta y luego la abrió. Soi Fong seguía en la cama con la resaca pintada en la cara. Aizen la vio y comenzó a reir.

-No te rias…- le dijo Soi Fong molesta.

Aizen camino hasta la cama y se quedó parado al lado de ella. –Ya pagué el cuarto así que no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Muchas gracias… - le dijo ella.

Aizen se sentó en la cama. – De nada.

-También gracias por no aprovecharte de mí…- le dijo. Aizen sólo pensó en la frase que paso repitiéndole la noche anterior y se rio. Soi Fong puso cara de enojada. – Por que te ries?

-Por nada…- le dijo entre risas. -¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó Aizen.

-Me siento como me veo…- le dijo ella. – Lo que me hace sentir peor es que no recuerdo nada de la noche…

-Me imagine que no recordarías lo que le dijiste a Rukia.

Soi Fong se sorprendió cuando escucho el comentario. -¿Qué le dije a Rukia?

-Pretendiste que estabas teniendo sexo conmigo…

Soi Fong abrió los ojos sorprendida. -¿Fue idea tuya?

-Todo de tu propia boca, aunque si debo admitir que la idea me cruzó la cabeza y por eso te desperté.

Soi Fong se levantó de la cama y con una sonrisa amarga sin darse la vuelta para verlo le dijo. – Supongo que el trago y el despecho me dieron el coraje… o tal vez osadía de tratar de cobrármelas con Byakuya.

-Te sientes mal por lo que hiciste.

-Por Rukia si… pero que se le puede hacer.- se dio la vuelta y lo vio todavía con la sonrisa.

-¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? ¿Piensas disculparte de Kuchiki?

-No…- le contestó mientras se ponía sus zapatos. –Regresaré a tokyo y comenzaré con los procesos del divorcio.

Aizen levantó una ceja sorprendido. – Vaya eso es drástico. ¿Estás segura?

Ella se paró derecho. –Ya he perdido 5 años con un hombre que si me iba amar ya lo hubiese hecho, no quiero perder más. Supongo que tendré que buscar un hotel apenas llegue.

Aizen se levantó con una sonrisa. "No pensé que está mujer fuera tan fuerte." Pensó. – Puedes quedarte en mi condo si así lo quieres. Tengo un cuarto de huéspedes que nunca uso.

Ella lo vio sorprendido.- Pero si no me conoces. ¿Estás seguro?

Él camino hasta donde ella y le pusó la mano en el hombro. – Te admiró por no conformarte…- le dijo con una sonrisa. "Además, hará enojar un poco a Kuchiki…" pensó. – Vamos, te llevo al hotel a recojas tus cosas, o prefieres que se las dejemos a Kuchiki.

-No, además quiero ser yo quien le diga del divorcio…- comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y con una semi sonrisa le dijo a Aizen. – Eres mejor persona de lo que pensé…

Él se rió.- Oh no… no lo soy…- le dijo y los dos salieron del cuarto.

* * *

En el cuarto de su hotel, Rukia camino hasta las cortinas y las cerró. Estaba totalmente cansada, tanto físicamente como emocionalmente. No tenía deseos de ver el sol por un rato. Tantas cosas habían pasado tan rápido. La historia y lo de Soi Fong. Dos personas que ella quería tanto y que le habían hecho tanto daño a su hermano. "Pero como puedo juzgarlas… si yo también he hecho lo mismo…" pensó amargamente Rukia cuando se dio cuenta de sus propios pensamientos. Apretó la cortina que tenía en su mano y luego la dejo ir. Camino a donde había dejado su bolso de mano y sacó su teléfono.

En su cuarto Ichigo salía de la ducha. Se secaba el cabello cuando escuchó su teléfono sonar. Lo vio y contestó. – Oi Rukia. Ya llegaste?- le preguntó.

Ella se sentó en la cama y se dejo caer acostada en ella. –Si, acabamos de llegar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy cansada… creo que me quedaré a dormir si no te molesta…- le dijo.

Ichigo comenzó a secarse mientras hablaba con ella. –No, no te preocupes. Iré a buscar a los chicos y tal vez vayamos a buscar algo de comer. Tu descanza.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió.-Bueno, me parece buena idea. Urahara estuvo con nosotros toda la noche también, así que dijo que todos saldremos mañana. Pueden tomarse todo el día para conocer Kioto. No han tenido mucho chance.

-Si, esa es buena idea. – le dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía el pantalón.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a dormir. ¿Te veo más tarde?- le preguntó.

- Si… te llamo para la cena, te parece?

Ella sonrio.- Sí…

-Bueno adiós.- le dijo Ichigo cuando iba a cortar la escuchó.

-Hey Ichigo…

-Si?

-Te quiero…- le dijo con una voz triste aun sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que había pasado.

Ichigo lo notó.- Lo sé…- le dijo, pero en realidad no estaba seguro de esa respuesta. Después le colgó.

* * *

En su cuarto Byakuya estaba sentado en la cama con su cabeza apoyada en sus manos. La mano que tenía quebrada tenía un aparato para inmovilizarla. Lloraba en silencio. Después de tanto tiempo, después de reter todo desde Hikifune, por fin se dejo llorar. Alli en la oscuridad lloraba por su pasado y su presente.

Después de vestirse Ichigo salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al elevador. Estaba hablando por teléfono con Ikkaku. – Si viejo, te dije que Rukia estuvo toda la noche con Urahara y Yoruichi. Creo que está bien si vamos al caminar por Kioto.- El elevador se abrió. Ichigo se quedó boca abierta cuando vio lo que había adentro. Renji y Orihime besándose como si fuera el último día del universo. Renji la apretaba contra la pared del ascensor e Ichigo juró ver la lengua de este entrando en la boca abierta de Orihime. Con cara casi de asco como quien viera a sus papás en intimidad Ichigo levantó una ceja y les dijo.- Busquense un cuarto ¿no?

Orihime y Renji se dejaron ir apenados. Cada uno en una esquina del elevador. Ichigo comenzó a reir y se metió. – Vaya, vaya que los tortolos no se contienen.- les dijo mientras apretaba para la recepción.

-Oye, no molestes… si no recuerdo mal te encontramos así en un lugar más público con tu novia.- le dijo.

Ichigo se rió.- Si y yo recuerdo bien que me distes un poco de 'basura' por ello.

Renji se rió. Orihime estaba roja como tomate. Los dos se dieron cuenta que ella no había dicho nada y regresaron a verla. –¿Estás bien Orihime?- le preguntó Renji.

Ella dijo que si con la cabeza igual de roja. Renji e Ichigo comenzaron a reir. Llegaron al piso de abajo. Renji le extendió la mano a Orihime para que esta la agarrada y ella lo hizo con una sonrisa. Ichigo sonrió al ver a sus amigos asi. – ¿Qué planes tienen?- les preguntó Ichigo.

-En realidad no tenemos ningún plan. Sólo venimos a buscar algo de comer.

-Oi!-les gritó Ikkaku que estaba con Hisagi y Chad. – Reunión de todos como amigos! Ya era hora.

-Si, la verdad que si. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salimos todos sólo a comer algo?- preguntó Hisagi.

-No recuerdo…- dijo Ichigo. Todos los demás dijeron lo mismo.

-Entonces quiere decir que ya es hora que lo hagamos.- dijo Orihime con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que haremos?- preguntó Hisagi.

-Por qué no vamos a caminar por la ciudad y vemos alrededor. Como turistas.

-¡Si!- dijo Orihime emocionada. – Y podemos encontrar donas! Y dulces! Y cosas ricas.- dijo emocionada.- Vamos!- le jalo el brazo a Renji y por fuerza de la costumbre le agarró la mano a Ichigo, pero luego se dio cuenta y la dejo ir. – Lo siento…- dijo.

Ichigo que no se había dado cuenta del gesto quedo viendo a Renji y preguntó - ¿Qué paso?

-Nada, viejo… no es importante.- le dijo Renji con un suspiro.

Todos los jóvenes amigos salieron del hotel caminando, recordando los tiempos que aunque no hace mucho sentían eran los viejos tiempos.

* * *

Aizen y Soi Fong llegaron al hotel a los pocos minutos que los jóvenes se fueran. Al llegar Aizen le dio las llaves al chico del ballet y espero a Soi Fong en las escaleras. Ella lucía más triste que al comienzo cuando había entrado en el auto. –No tienes que hacerlo… no es una descisión fácil…- le dijo Aizen. En el tonó no había reproche ni lastima. Era solamente un argumento de razón.

-Ya está decidido… simplemente el final de toda historia es triste…- le dijo ella pero con un tonó de vos más triste. Dio un suspiro y entró en el hotel. Los dos subieron al ascensor a sus respectivos pisos.

Sin decir una palabra por un rato. Cuando llegaron al piso de Soi Fong y Byakuya, Aizen le habló – Probablemente terminé de empacar antes que tú, así que te esperaré en la recepción.

Ella se bajo del elevador – Aún no entiendo por que me estás ayudando si nunca hemos sido amigos.- le dijo ella mientras se daba la vuelta a verlo.

Él le sonrió y apretó el botón para cerrar la puerta. – Yo tampoco, simplemente soy así de extraño.- el elevador se cerró.

Ella dio un suspiró a camino hasta su cuarto. Pasó la tarjeta para abrir la puerta por el cerrojo y abrió lentamente. El cuarto estaba completamente oscuro. "No está aquí se pregunto".

Byakuya abrió la ventana al momento. – Regresaste…- le dijo. -¿Qué pasó anoche?- le preguntó.

Soi Fong cerró la puerta. – Hola Byakuya…- le contestó. – Y por lo que pasó anoche… en realidad no me acosté con Aizen. Los dos dormimos en cuartos diferentes…- le dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos de tacón.

-¿Y porqué pretendiste que estabas teniendo sexo con él cuando Rukia te llamó?- le preguntó.

-Tal vez por que mi subconsciente quería hacerte al menos la mitad del dolor que yo sentía en el momento.- le contestó. Byakuya le estaba dando la espalda para que no viera la mano que tenía quebrada. Ella dio un suspiro y lo tomó como parte de ese orgullo que lo caracterizaba. Soi Fong se dirijio al closet para sacar su maleta.

-Lo siento…- le dijo él bajando la cabeza.

Ella se sorprendió. Dio otro suspiro y le preguntó. –¿El qué? ¿El hecho de que me sintiera de esa manera? ¿ó el no haberme amado en cinco años de estar juntos?- le preguntó ella mientras sacaba la maleta.

-Que te sintieras así…- le dijo.

-Está bien…- pusó la maleta en la cama. –Byakuya quiero el divorcio.- le dijo mientras miraba a la maleta con lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos.

Byakuya bajo la cabeza y dio un suspiro tan silencioso que Soi Fong no lo pudo escuchar. Hubo un silencio por un tiempo. – Está bien…- le dijo este.

A ella la dio un poco de cólera que esa fuera la única reacción que consiguió de él. Se metió al baño a buscar las cosas que tenía allí y salió.

-Puedes quedarte en el condominio. Yo me buscaré un hotel.- le dijo Byakuya con la misma tristeza casi no perceptible.

-No te preocupes ya tengo donde quedarmé.- le dijo mientras metía las cosas en la maleta y las arreglaba un poco.

-¿Ah si? ¿Con Aizen?- le preguntó.

Ella no le contesto. Cerró la maleta y la recogió. – No importa en realidad con quien ¿ó sí? ¿Vendrás a buscarme?- le preguntó.

Byakuya se quedó callado. – No sabía que te había lastimado tanto.- le dijo.

"Y lo sigues haciendo sin darte la vuelta… al menos mirame a los ojos… tal vez sea la última vez que nos veamos…" pensó, pero no dijo nada. – No te preocupes…- le dijo y agarró su maleta. – Vendré por mis cosas durante la semana…

-Trataré de no estar allí cuando tú llegues si eso te hace sentir mejor, sólo dime cuando estes en camino.- le dijo él.

-Haz como quieras…- esta camino hasta la puerta. Se dio la vuelta esperando que él hiciera lo mismo. Se quedó allí por un rato con lágrimas saliéndole a montones por los ojos. Pero Byakuya no lo hizo. Después de un rato salió del cuarto y se quedó al otro lado de la puerta llorando por un rato.

Byakuya se dió vuelta y se quedó viendo triste a la puerta. "Tal vez soy yo…" pensó. "Primero Hikifune… después Soi Fong…" pensó triste en ese cuarto que en ese momento le pareció muy solo y gigante.

* * *

A/N: Fatua… que te diré… escuela de post-grado es lo que me paso… pero no me quejo. Fueron dos años provechosos! Me fui a Europa dos veces y me dio la locura de hacer dos maratones (entre otras cosas). Sorry que el capitulo esta corto pero quería cumplir lo que dije de que publicaría el sábado. Gracias por leer y gracias por los reviews!


	23. 50 amor 50 confianza

"Four be the things I'd have been better without: love, curiosity, freckles and doubt. (Cuatro son las cosas sin las cuales estaría mejor: amor, curiosidad, pecas y dudas.)" Dorothy Parker

**50% Amor/50% Confianza**

Aizen bajo de su cuarto a la recepción luego que terminará de empacar. No le había tomado mucho. Como lo esperaba, Soi Fong todavía no regresaba de su cuarto. Se acerco al chico en la recepción.

-Hey tienes lápiz y un papel?- le preguntó.

-Si, señor. Sólo deme un momento.- le dijo este y se los pasó. Aizen comenzó a escribir. Luego de unos minutos su telefóno comenzó a sonar. Aizen saco el telefóno y lo contestó. - Gin...

- Supe de tu encuentro con Kuchiki anoche... escuche que fue muy entretenido y que le diste una paliza al modelo. - le dijo Gin con una sonrisa.

Aizen sonrió - Asi es... pero la noche no termino alli...

-Ah no?- le preguntó curioso.

-Encontre a la esposa de Kuchiki en un bar más tarde... ahora mismo debe estar hablando con Kuchiki que quiere el divorcio...

Gin comenzó a reir. – Vaya, que habras hecho para lograr eso? Recuerdame nunca ser tu enemigo.

Aizen sonrió. – No hize nada… no me hace feliz lo que le esta pasando a Kuchiki… tampoco me entristece, no mentiré. Pero esto simplemente es resultado de lo que él sembro.

-Y Rukia Kuchiki?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

La sonrisa se le fue al rostro de Aizen. – Se terminó…

-Te rindes?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Todo estratega debe saber cuando se puede ganar una batalla y cuando no. Esta batalla es mejor dejarla.

-¿Te alejaras de ella?

Aizen regresó a ver al papel que escribía. – No la buscaré, eso es por seguro.

Gin sonrió. – Lo que significa que no te alejaras…

Aizen sonrió y no le contestó. -¿Cómo te fue con la cantante?- le preguntó cambiando de tema.

Gin pusó una cara seria. – Rangiku me detuvo…- le dijo.

Aizen levantó una ceja sorprendido. – Vaya… quien diría. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Se fue…

-¿Matsumoto?

-Sí…- luego vio por la ventana del penhouse hacia abajo. Estaba tan alto que todo se miraba pequeño y las personas parecían hormigas. Sus ojos se veian tristes.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por un rato. – ¿La buscaras? – le preguntó Aizen después de un rato.

-Si…- le contestó con un tono triste.

Aizen lo notó. El elevador de la recepción de abrió. Era Soi Fong con sus maletas. Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar. Aizen la vio desde la recepción. – Soi Fong esta aquí. Hablaremos luego.- le dijo a Gin y luego colgó. Se dio la vuelta al chico de la recepción. – Pase esta nota por debajo de la puerta de la señorita Kuchiki por favor.- le dio la nota y un billete grande.

El chico se sorprendió. – Ahora mismo señor.- y le hizo una señal a uno de los botones.

Aizen se alejo y camino hasta donde Soi Fong. Se paró frente a ella y serio le dijo –Así que lo hiciste… debo admitir que tenía mis dudas…

Ella se secó las lágrimas que tenía. – Vamonos de aquí… ya no quiero estar cerca de él…

Él le sonrió. – Vamos, te llevaré a donde hacen mi sopa de Ramen favorita en Kioto. – él le hizo una señal a un botones para que agarraran la maleta de Soi Fong. – Puede guardar esta maleta junto a la mia. Regresaremos por ellas y mi auto más tarde.

-¿Qué hay del vuelo?- le preguntó ella.

-Yo te llevo a Tokio, no te preocupes.- le dijo. Y le dirigió el camino.

El botones subió hasta el cuarto de Rukia y tocó la puerta. Rukia adentro estaba completamente dormida. Al escuchar la puerta sólo apretó los ojos y se dio la vuelta en su cama. El botones no trato de nuevo, sólo pasó la nota por debajo de la puerta sin darse cuenta que la nota había quedado medio salida.

* * *

En Kioto los chicos caminaban por todos lados. Bromeaban y miraban cosas. Habian ido a unos cuantos castillos que aun quedaban de la era Tokugawa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentían relajados. Orihime se había relajado también y estaba más tranquila con Ichigo. Se había quedado un poco atrás distraída por algunos de los monumentos. Caminaba atrás de ellos y con una sonrisa pensaba como eran los mismos amigos de siempre. Renji regresó a verla y le sonrió. Ella corrió a él y lo agarró del brazo.

Los otros chicos sonrieron. – Ustedes como que se están poniendo serios ¿no?- les dijo Hisagi con una sonrisa.

Orihime y Renji se regresaron a ver sonrojados. Todos los otros comenzaron a reir.

Ichigo estaba un poco distraído viendo al interior de los negocios donde pasaban mientras caminaban. Fue cuando lo sorprendió lo que vió. Reconoció de inmediato a la pareja que comían juntos en lo que era un puesto callejero de Ramen. Soi Fong y Aizen estaban sentados allí mientras esperaban por su comida. Aizen sintió la mirada clavada en él y se dio la vuelta. Vió a Ichigo quien no despegaba sus ojos de él. Sonrió y regreso a hablarle a Soi Fong.

-Alli está el novio de Rukia…- le murmuró.

Soi Fong regreso a verlo con los ojos aún rojos de tanto llorar. Los chicos que estaban con Ichigo se detuvieron al lado de este. –Oi, esa no es tu con-cuñada?- le preguntó Ikkaku a Ichigo.

-Si…- le contestó Ichigo aun sorprendido… "Será que ella esta engañando a Byakuya con Aizen y por eso fue la pelea?" se preguntó Ichigo.

-Ramen!- gritó alegre Orihime. – Hace tiempo que no como Ramen! Podemos ir?!- le preguntó a los chicos.

Los chicos que habían notado que Ichigo estaba incomodo con lo que miraba le preguntaron a este –Está bien?

Ichigo regreso a verlos – Si… no hay problema…

-Tal vez sea mejor buscar otro lugar de Ramen- dijo Hisagi.

-No chicos… vamos allí- dijo Ichigo que ahora tenía curiosidad de saber lo que estaba pasando. Se dirigió hacia ellos. Los otros lo siguieron. Todos se fueron al lugar ahora a medio animos. Hasta Orihime no estaba segura si quería ir. Cuando llegaron hasta el lugar Ichigo se acerco a ellos enfrente del grupo. –Está bien si nos sentamos con ustedes?- les preguntó a Soi Fong y Aizen.

-No lo sé… - contestó Aizen con una sonrisa en su boca.- La dama manda por hoy…- agregó.

Soi Fong regreso a verlos. –No me importa…- les contestó. El cocinero del Ramen les pusó su Ramen a Aizen y Soi Fong enfrente.

Los chicos se sentaron a los lados de Aizen y Soi Fong. Ichigo, Orihime y Renji a un lado y el resto al otro. El ambiente era tensó y se sentía. –Qué les puedo dar jóvenes?- preguntó el cocinero.

-Ramen para todos.- dijo Aizen. –Yo invito… - agregó con una sonrisa.

-No hay necesidad.- le dijo Ichigo sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

-No te preocupes chico… ya me pagarás de regreso…- le dijo con la misma sonrisa que siempre había incomodado a Ichigo.

El cocinero se alejo a preparar los ramens y los chicos se quedaron en silencio. Ikkaku abrió la boca para terminar con la incomodidad. –Usted es la esposa de Byakuya, no?- le preguntó a Soi Fong que estaba al lado de él.

Esta sonrió amargamente – Ex… soy la ex esposa…- le contestó. Le dolía repetirlo en vos alta. Todos se sorprendieron. Ella les vió la cara y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. – Vaya caras de sorpresa… cualquiera piensa que nos conocían…

Los chicos se sintieron incomodos por el comentario. Chad respondió – Simplemente es que no había escuchado que tuvieran problemas en ningún lado… ni siquiera en las revistas.

Soi Fong comia de su ramen – Eramos buenos pretendiendo… - le contesto. Luego regreso a ver a Renji y Orihime que tenían las manos agarradas en sus asientos. – Pero nosotros nunca tuvimos eso… - les dijo viendo a las manos de la pareja.

Los otros regresaron a ver las manos. Renji y Orihime levantaron la mano confundidos. –Estó? – preguntó Orihime confundida.

Soi Fong pusó sus palitos a un lado. – Puede parecer algo muy pequeño… pero no sólo son las cosas grandes las que definen a una pareja… No son los momentos grandes de pasión, lo problemas gigantes que se superan juntos, o las decisiones que cambian las vidas de los dos lo que definen y mantienen una relación… son esas cosas pequeñas como la compañía… el estar solos en silencio sin incomodades… sin sentir que necesitas decir algo… el poder decirle a tu pareja "eres mi mejor amigo"…- les dijo Soi Fong mientras una lagrima le salía del ojo. Se la secó. – Necesito un cigarro…- dijo y se paró alejándose un poco del puesto.

Aizen la vio alejarse. Dio un suspiro y puso su ramen en la barra, se iba a levantar para ir donde ella cuando Ichigo le puso la mano en el hombro. –Yo iré con ella… también necesito un cigarro…- le dijo.

Orihime se sorprendió. Le murmuró a Renji –Ichigo fuma?- le preguntó.

Renji dio un suspiro – Cuando esta estresado…- le contestó. "Algo está pasando por la cabeza de Ichigo". Pensó mientras lo miraba caminar al lado de ella.

Ella estaba fumando un cigarro super delgado y se notaba que estaba muy irritada.

-Tienes otro?- le preguntó Ichigo.

Soi Fong un poco irritada saco uno y se lo dio a Ichigo. También pasándole el encendedor. Él encendio su cigarrilo retendiendo parte del humo en su pecho. Ichigo hizo una mueca cuando sintió el mentol en el cigarro.

Soi Fong lo notó. Puso una mueca de enojada – Si no te gustan deberías tener los tuyos propios… Qué quieres muchacho?- le preguntó.

-Estan bien… los cigarros…- le dijo mientras tiraba el humo.- Ichigo vió al cielo que comenzaba a nublarse. – Qué quiero? No lo sé… tal vez entender… entender a los Kuchiki…- añadió. Soi Fong levantó la ceja confundida. Ichigo lo notó. – No importa…- añadió.

Ella lo vio de reojo y fumo del cigarro. – Todo importa… hasta lo que creemos que no importa…- le dijo. – Ahora lo de los Kuchiki es muy complicado… tienes que ser más especifico.

-Estoy teniendo dudas de Rukia… - regreso a ver a Aizen que hablaba con sus amigos mientras comia. Ellos regresaban a verlo de vez en vez preocupados. – Y creo que mis dudas tienen que ver con él…- le dijo.

Soi Fong lo vio seria. – Una relación lleva 50/50…- le dijo.

Él la vio confundido. Pensó que le estaba cambiando el tema – Lo que las dos personas en la pareja tienen que dar? Mi padre dijo que es más 100/100…- le contestó.

Ella se rio mientras le daba golpes a su cigarro para que la ceniza callera. – Me refieron 50% confianza 50% amor… sino puedes confiar en Rukia entonces ese amor que tienes irá muriendo… si no amas a una persona no importa cuanto confies… no podrás hacer la relación funcionar…

Ichigo dejo un poco de humo salir de sus pulmones. Gotas comenzaron a caer. – A ti cúal te falto?- le preguntó sin voltearla a ver.

Ella regresó a ver para arriba. – Amor…- le contestó mientras sentía las gotas caer en su cara. Los ojos comenzaron a ponerse aguados. Ella bajo la cara para secarse las lagrimas que se le salían.

-Lo siento…- le dijo Ichigo.

Ella se rio amargamente. – No te preocupes chico. No soy la primera ni la última que tenga el corazón roto… Yo me preocuparía más por mi misma si fuera tú. Lo mio ya termino. Tengo un final… tu ni siquiera sabes donde estas. Ichigo regreso a verlo sorprendido. Había sido un comentario fuerte. Ella lo notó. – Lo siento… tiendo a ser un poco fuerte con lo que digo.

Ichigo suspiró. – No te preocupes. La verdad que tienes tus propios problemas… sólo que no sé con quien hablar de esto y como tu los conoces a los dos.

-Byakuya y Rukia son muy diferentes… tienes alguna prueba? O razón?- le preguntó ella.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer más fuerte. – No… sólo algo que siento… sobretodo cuando lo veo a él… - Regresando a ver a Aizen.

Ella se terminó el cigarrilo y metío la colilla en su bolso. Se regresó a verlo a Ichigo cara a cara. – Entonces por qué no le preguntas a él… Los dos están a aquí juntos... – Ichigo abrió los ojos sorprendido. No le dijo nada. Se quedaron viendo por un rato y ella sonrió amargamente. – Si te da miedo hacer la pregunta tal vez nunca sepas la respuesta… - Los otros comenzaron a llamarlos para que regresaran abajo del puesto de ramen. Ella comenzó a caminar para el puesto. Aizen salió del puesto se saco el saco que llevaba y lo puso alrededor de ella.

Ichigo se había quedado parado atrás "Ella tiene razón" pensó. "Pero no puedo preguntarle… no con todos ellos aquí" pensó.

-Hey Ichigo ven para aca tonto! Te vas a enfermar! – le gritó Renji. Ichigo corrió hacía donde ellos.

-Estas todo mojado…- le dijo Orihime triste. Lo miraba confundido.

-Estoy bien…- dijo Ichigo.

-La sopa les hará bien…- les dijo Aizen.- Si me disculpan llevaré a la dama a que se seque. Sacó su billetera y le tiró muchos billetes al del puesto. – Quedese con el cambio.- El señor del puesto dijo que si con la cabeza.

-Aizen…- lo llamó Ichigo.

Aizen regresó a verlo. – Sí? – le dijo Aizen con un sonrisa. Lo misma que Ichigo había llegado a odiar.

Ichigo se quedó viéndolo sin decirle nada. Soi Fong dio un suspiro. – Vamos, me esta dando frio.

-Ichigo?- lo llamo Inoue. Este regreso a verla. –Vamos… comamos… - dijo. Todos se quedaron confundidos. Pero en ese momento no le querían preguntar nada.

* * *

Yoruichi había llamado a la recepción para saber si Byakuya había ordenado algo de comer. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo y era hora de que comiera algo. Ellos le habían dicho que no. Así que luego de intentar llamarlo había decidido irlo a ver a pesar que Urahara le dijera que era mala idea. Llego a la puerta de Byakuya. Tocó pero no escucho respuesta. – Oye… estas allí?- le preguntó.

Byakuya estaba adentro acostado en la cama. Regreso a ver a la puerta. Luego cerró lo ojos y pretendió no escuchar nada.

Yoruichi se enojó – Yo sé que estas allí! No te hagas! Abreme la maldita puerta que sino la botó!- le grito.

Byakuya dio un suspiro. Se levantó y le abrió la puerta. – Pude haber estado durmiendo.- le dijo.

-Estabas?- le preguntó ella.

-No – le contestó serio.

-Entonces no molestes. Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó. Él se alejó de la puerta y ella entró detrás de él.

- La mano bien… me da comenzón pero al menos no duele más.- le dijo.

Ella vio a los lados. – No es a eso que me refiero… has sabido de Soi Fong?- le preguntó.

-Vino hace unas horas…- le dijo.

-Qué!? Por qué no me dijiste?- le dijo.

- Sólo vino a decirme que quería el divorcio.- le dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama.

-Quéeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! Como lo puedes decir así tranquilo!- le dijo.

Byakuya se sentó en la cama. – Qué hubiera pasado si te llamaba? Hubieras peleado con Soi Fong, pero las cosas no hubiesen cambiado. La verdad es que Soi Fong tenía algo de razón… no podía pedirle que se quedará más…

-Qué cosa?! Cómo puedes decir eso?! Deberias estar molesto! Y pelear! Deberias estar triste! Tu si la quieres en tu manera de querer tan extraña!

Byakuya miró a un lado con la cabeza baja. – Lo hago?- le preguntó. Yoruichi se quedó viéndolo confundido. Él regreso a verla. – Nunca le dí la mano. Apenas la besaba. Cuando dormíamos en la cama nunca la abraze… tu que creerías?- le dijo.

Yoruichi agarró una almohada y le pegó con ella con cara de enojada.

-Hey! Ten cuidado con la mano!- le gritó él.

- Eres un idiota Byakuya!- le dijo.

Él se sentó bien de nuevo. – Lo sé… creerías que no te quiero.

-Si! Y como lo dices también. Tu la quieres? Y no me salgas con babosadas que te caigó a puñetazos y no me importa tu mano.

Byakuya regresó a verla. – Lo hago… a mi manera tan extraña… pero lo hago…- le dijo.

Ella sonrió amargamente. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirlo. –Entonces buscala…

Él dio un suspiro.- Le daré un tiempo. Esta muy molesta…- le dijo.

-Y tu no? Digo se acostó con Aizen… es mi prima y la adoró, pero eso si no se lo perdonó… le voy a lavar eso con cloro cuando la encuentre.

-No sé acostó con él… - le dijo Byakuya.

- Qué? – dijo Yoruichi sorprendida. – Ustedes dos son un par de idiotas bien grandes! Me voy! Me matan!- dijo mientras se salía del cuarto. Antes de abrir la puerta regreso a verlo. – Te traeré algo de comer… - le sonrió. Byakuya le sonrió de regreso.

* * *

-Oye… eso fue muy extraño… - le dijo Hisagi a Ichigo. – Hay algo que no nos estas diciendo Ichigo?- le preguntó mientras este se comía su ramen.

-Sólo tenía curiosidad de algo.- le dijo pretendiendo que todo estaba bien.

-No viejo… estas actuando raro…- le dijo Renji.

Ichigo se rio. –No, ustedes están imaginándose cosas…- les dijo riéndose.

Ellos se quedaron viendo entre ellos. Ichigo se quedó callado comiendo su sopa.

* * *

Aizen había llamado un taxi para que los llevara al hotel y ahora estaban en el hotel. Al llegar al hotel habían pedido toallas y se habían cambiado en una suite. Soi Fong se secaba el pelo. Lo miraba a Aizen que se arreglaba el cabello enfrente de un espejo. – Tu tuviste algo con Rukia?- le preguntó.

Él regreso a verla y se comenzó a reir. – No te habías dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Ella dio un suspiro. – Más o menos… digo si… pero no estaba segura…- le dijo. Luego lo vio con curiosidad. – Fue para dañar a Byakuya?- le preguntó. "Tal vez después de todo no sea tan buena persona…" pensó.

-No soy buena persona…- le dijo.

Ella puso cara de muy sorprendida "Me leyó la mente?".

Él se rió al verla. – Pero no… no lo hize para dañar a Byakuya… en realidad es complicado… - Se sentó en la cama. – No quiero casarme… no quiero una relación seria… no quiero hijos… no soy bueno para hacer o mantener amigos. Me gusta estar conmigo mismo… pero de vez en vez me siento solo y extraño ese tiempo en Irlanda cuando viví con ella… cuando sus ojos regresaban a verme con esos ojos profundos y purpura… y sorprendentemente no me molestaba la compañía… cuando vi a Kuchiki con ojos purpura como los de ella… sentí que no quería estar sólo. En realidad no tenía ningún interés en ella y no tenía planeado nada. Más por lo que era la hermana de Kuchiki… pero cuando estaba allí en la cama… no sé. La quería…

-A ella?- le preguntó Soi Fong.

Él se rio. – Vaya… si eres tan inteligente porque te quedaste con Byakuya.- le dijo.

-Callate…- le dijo ella.

-Quería a Hikifune… pero Rukia estaba bien… así como todas las otras mujeres lo estaban.

- Entonces sólo fue esa vez?- le preguntó.

Él se levantó de la cama.- Vaya… no había hablado de estas cosas con nadie desde Hikifune. Se siente incomodo.- le dijo.

-Bueno no preguntó más…- le dijo.

-Mejor así.- le sonrió él. –Nos vamos?- abrió la puerta del cuarto. Ella le dijo que sí. Los dos caminaron a la recepción donde lo esperaban con su auto.

-Nos vamos en auto?- le pregunto ella.

-Te dije que te llevaría a Tokyo, no?- le dijo él.

Ella hizo una mueca. –Bueno… pero no me pidas que no te haga prengutas.

-Bueno pero no hablaré sólo yo…- le dijo él con una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

Los chicos e Ichigo regresaron al hotel poco después de que Aizen y Soi fong se fueran. Todos estaban cansados y habían decido ir a la cama. La sopa había sido bastante grande así que ninguno quería cenar. En el elevador Renji y Orihime seguían viendo a Ichigo que lucía extraño. –Viejo, no quieres venir conmigo y hablar un rato?- le preguntó Renji.

Ichigo regreso a verlos. – No… estoy bien. Además le dije a Rukia que la iria a ver después que regresaramos. –El elevador se detuvo.- Este es el piso de Rukia. Los veo después.- le bajo mientras les sonreía. Ellos se vieron entre ellos. Sabian que esa sonrisa no se veía bien.

Ichigo camino hasta la puerta de Rukia con la mente llena de lo que Soi Fong le había dicho. Iba a tocar la puerta cuando notó que había una nota en el suelo. Se agacho extrañado para recogerla. Vio a los lados para ver si miraba a alguien. Una pareja salió de uno de los cuartos de al lado y lo vieron extrañados. Ichigo les sonrió y luego regreso a ver la nota.

'Extrañaré esos ojos… extrañaré ese olor… extrañaré el sabor de tu piel... pero no te buscaré. El de ayer fue el último beso… espero que seas feliz con el chico…

Aizen.'

Ichigo no podía creer lo que leía. La sangre se le subió a la cabeza y sentía como si le hervía. Le dieron ganas de patear la puerta y gritarle a Rukia. Preguntarle que demonios era eso. "Me vio la cara… todo este tiempo me vio la cara!" pensó enojado. Apretó la nota y la lanzó contra la pared. Salio corriendo con dirección a las escaleras. Las bajo corriendo todas corriendo. Y salió de la recepción corriendo. Hisagi que estaba en la recepción por un rato para preguntar donde podía ir a comprar algo para Tatsuki lo vio pasar corriendo.

-Ichigo?- se preguntó en vos alta y luego salió corriendo detrás de él. –Ichigo!?

-Señor no puede correr en la recepción!- les dijo el chico.

"Maldito Aizen! Maldita Rukia! Malditos todos!" pensaba Ichigo mientras se le salían lagrimas de cólera.

* * *

Rukia en su cuarto abría los ojos poco a poco. Regreso a ver el reloj. – Las siete de la noche…- dijo sorprendida.- Como pude dormir tanto…- alcanzo el control remoto y encendio las luces. Se levantó de la cama a buscar su teléfono. – Que raro que Ichigo no me ha llamado…- pensó.

Se estiró y recordó lo que había pasado en la noche anterior. Dio un suspiró. Como se había vuelto su vida en ese relajo. – Como de novela.- dijo. Llamó a Ichigo. Después que sonará muchas veces se fue a la contestadora. – Uhmmm, iré a su cuarto.- se dijo.

Se puso zapatos y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió y al salir notó que había un papel arrugado frente a la puerta. "Qué será esto?" se preguntó.

Lo abrió y sorprendida leyó lo que decía en ella. – Aizen… - dijo en vos alta. Luego derrepente le vino a la cabeza "Pero porque estaba arrugada frente a mi puerta?" entonces abrió los ojos como platos. "Ichigo?!" se preguntó.

-No! No puede ser.- dijo alarmada. Saco de nuevo su teléfono y intento llamarlo. Lo mismo. Salio corriendo al ascensor, para el cuarto de Ichigo. Cuando llego comenzó a tocar con fuerza. –Ichigo! Ichigo! Estas allí? – la gente comenzó a salir con curiosidad a ver que era el escándalo. Rukia los vio. – Lo siento…- dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Salio corriendo al ascensor. Apretó varias veces los botones del ascensor. "No lo puedo perder… no lo quiero perder…" pensaba mientras apretaba los botones con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

* * *

En el auto Soi Fong y Aizen seguían hablando.

-Y le dijiste que la querías?- le preguntó Soi Fong aún con curiosidad.

- A quien? A Hikifune o a Rukia?

- No puedo decir algo de lo que no estoy seguro…- le dijo.

-No crees que la quieras entonces?- le preguntó.

-No lo sé…- le dijo.

Soi Fong se ofuzco. – Ustedes los hombres son más complicados que las mujeres. Cómo puedes no saber si la quieres?- le dijo.

Él se rio. – Sé que me gusta… pero sé que me recuerda a Hikifune… tal vez todo sea un amor al recuerdo…- le dijo.

Soi Fong se ofuzco aún más. – No entiendo… en realidad no entiendo… que tenía ella?

-Si la hubiese conocido lo entenderías… - le dijo. –Cómo sea… por eso no pienso buscar a Rukia. Soy alguien muy egoísta y necio, pero creo que ella en realidad quiere al chico… no quiero repetir lo de antes. Hikifune nunca fue feliz conmigo y a veces me siento culpable… sino hubiese sido egoísta tal vez ella hubiese sido feliz con Byakuya.

- Tal vez si lo fue…- le dijo Soi Fong. – No eres tan malo como pensaba. – le sonrió.

Aizen regreso a verla – Parece que te estas recuperando del divorcio…

Soi Fong vio hacia afuera. –No te engañes… duele… pero siento que me saque un gran peso… que estoy fuera de una gran mentira…- se le salió un lagrima. – Mejor sigamos hablando de ti.

Aizen se rio. – Mi tema favorito!

Ella se rio.

* * *

Rukia salió a la recepción. Corrio donde el chico que trabajaba allí. –Ha visto a un chico de cabello naranja salir? El de la banda…- le preguntó desesperada.

-Si señorita… salió corriendo hacia afuera. No estoy segura a donde se fue.

Rukia salió corriendo. "Por favor que no hayas visto la nota" tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas. En la parte de afuera del hotel quedo viendo a los lados y sin saber a donde tomar se dejo caer sobre las rodillas llorando. Afuera aún llovia y la gente la miraba extrañada.

* * *

Hisagi corria con todo lo que tenia detrás de Ichigo pero le costaba mantenerse. –Demonios, que le pasa a Ichigo.- se dijo a si mismo. –Ichigo!- le gritó.

"Maldita… de verdad que te odio Rukia Kuchiki…" pensaba con cólera. Las palabras de la nota de Aizen le pasaban por la cabeza. Ichigo se resbaló en la lluvia y se cayó de lado sobre su hombro.

Hisagí lo alcanzó. –Ichigo! Estas bien?- le preguntó.

Ichigo se agarro el hombro. Regreso a verlo. –Hisagi…- le dijo extrañado.

-Que te pasa Ichigo? Te vi salir corriendo del hotel.- le pregunto.

Ichigo puso cara de cólera. Se paró. –Estoy enojado…- le dijo.

-Si me doy cuenta. Pero por qué?- le preguntó.

-Quiero ir a un bar…- le dijo Ichigo.

-Estas loco! Somos menores de edad!- le levantó la voz Hisagi.

-No me importa… - dijo Ichigo y comenzó a caminar.

Hisagi lo agarró del hombro. – A donde vas?- le preguntó.

-A buscar un bar donde me den algo de beber!- le gritó.

Hisagi se quedo atrás frustrado. Sacó su teléfono y lo llamó a Renji por teléfono.

Renji y Orihime estaban en el cuarto de ella besándose. Ella estaba sin camisa y él le sobaba los pezones con las manos. – Uhmmmmmmmm…- gemia Orihime cuando escucharon el teléfono de Renji.

Orihime abrió los ojos y comenzó a empujar a Renji.- Renji… Renji…- Renji seguía besándola. –Renji… tu teléfono…- lo empujo ella completamente.

Él se levantó – Sólo dejalo sonar…- le dijo un poco frustrado.

-Y si es algo importante?- le dijo. Renji suspiro. Se arreglo su miembro que estaba completamente erecto en el pantalón y agarro el teléfono. –Sólo es Hisagi…- le dijo y la iba abrazar de nuevo.

-Contesta por favor Renji. Algo me dice que es importante…- le dijo ella.

Renji suspiro. –Viejo mejor que sea algo importante que sino te mató.

-Ichigo esta muy mal.- le dijo Hisagi de una.

-A que te refieres que esta muy mal?- le dijo.

Hisagi seguía a Ichigo a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él. – Anda muy raro y buscando un bar para emborracharse.

-Emborracharse?- Se levantó de la cama.

Orihime se sentó y lo vio preocupada –Esta todo bien?- preguntó.

Renji hizo la seña de silencio. – Dónde están? – le preguntó.

Hisagi le dio la dirección. – Pero no estoy seguro donde vamos. Corre para acá y cuando llegues llamamé y te dire donde estamos.- le dijo.

-Bueno, ahora mismo voy viejo.- le dijo.

-Qué esta pasando?- le preguntó Orihime.

-No te preocupes. Quedate aquí.- le dijo y le dio un beso. –Regreso más tarde.- se fue. Orihime se quedó atrás preocupada. No sabía lo que estaba pasando pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Renji salió del hotel lo más rápido que podía. Al salir se encontró a Rukia quien ahora estaba parada pero aún con los ojos empapados sin saber a donde ir. – Señorita Kuchiki…- la llamo confundido.

Rukia se dio la vuelta. – Renji… sabes donde esta Ichigo?- le preguntó.

Renji notó que tenía los ojos rojos. Se sintió mal por ella.- Si…- le dijo.

-Puedes llevarme con él?- le preguntó. Él le dijo que si con la cabeza y los dos salieron corriendo con dirección a donde Ichigo estaba.

"Algo en todo esto está mal" pensaba Renji mientras miraba de Re-ojo a Rukia quien ahora había dejado de llorar.

Renji recibió un mensaje en su teléfono. 'Estamos en Sent James…" le escribió Hisagi. Renji se detuvo y pidió un taxi. – A donde vamos?- le preguntó Rukia.

-A un bar… - le dijo Renji.

-Pero… Ichigo es menor de edad…- le dijo ella preocupada.

-Por eso tenemos que llegar antes que se meta en problemas…- le dijo Renji.

Los dos llegaron después de un rato. Al verla los de seguridad les abrieron las puertas de inmediato y no tuvieron que hacer línea. Adentro Hisagi trataba de quitarle los shots de sake a Ichigo. –No puedes beber!- le decía Hisagi.

-Tu no deberías estar aquí!- le decía Ichigo mientras los dos peleaban por el shot.

-Ichigo!- lo llamo Renji que los había visto. Ichigo regreso a verlo y entonces notó a Rukia que caminaba hacía él. Ichigo pusó una cara seria y soltó el shot.

- No quiero verte…- le dijo a Rukia. Y se alejo de la barra. Los dos Hisagi y Renji se quedaron helados. – Qué está pasando? – le preguntó Renji a Rukia.

"Lo leyó…" pensó Rukia y las lagrimas se le vinieron más fuerte. Rukia se dio la vuelta y salió del bar.


	24. Somos seres imperfectos

A/N: Lo siento que me pierdo tanto! La vida del adulto es muy difícil. Quiero terminar la historia pero no puedo darle el tiempo que quiero! Gracias a todos los que han continuado leyendo! Sobretodo FATUA .

"Imperfection is beauty, madness is genius and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous than absolutely boring. (Imperfección es belleza, la locura es genial y es mejor ser absolutamente ridiculo que absolutamente aburrido). " Marilyn Monroe, Marilyn: Her Life in Her Own Words

"I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil. I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love. (Soy buena, pero no un angel. Cometo pecados, pero no soy el Diablo. Soy una pequeña chica en un mundo grande buscando alguien a quien amar)." Marilyn Monroe

Somos seres imperfectos

La lluvia había pasado, pero habia mucha agua acumulada en las calles de Kioto. Rukia corría sin que esto le importara mientras la gente la quedaba viendo extrañada. Rukia quería escapar. Escapar de la realidad que ella misma había traído. "Voy a perder a la persona más importante de mi vida… pero como puedo enfrentarlo y pedirle perdón, cuando yo misma no puedo perdonarme…" pensaba mientras las lagrimas la iban cegando. Tal vez debía haberse quedado atrás para hablar con él… pero tenía miedo. Miedo de las consequencias de lo que había sembrado. Así siguió corriendo con dirección al hotel.

‡‡‡

Renji sólo la había visto alejarse. Se sentía culpable por no detenerla, pero ahora quería ayudar a su amigo antes que este se metiera en problemas. Ichigo se había ido a otra barra y Hisagi lo había seguido. Renjí que los vio alejarse los siguió. Ichigo estaba completamente furioso. "Que creía que seguiría viéndome la cara?" se preguntó a si mismo. –Deme un shot…- le pidió al bartender.

-No se lo de…- le dijo Hisagi que lo había alcanzado. El bartender se miraba confundido.

Ichigo regreso a ver al bartender mientras sacaba un billete largo de su bolsillo. Era el dinero que había sobrado de lo que Urahara les dio. El bartender le dijo que si con la cabeza y saco una botella de whisky.

Hisagi le murmuró muy molesto. – Ichigo, no sé que esta pasando pero no vale la pena. Si la policía te encuentra te llevará preso…

El bartender le dio el shot. Ichigo lo agarró. –No me importa viejo… honestamente ahora mismo sólo quiero ahogar todo.

Renji llego lo empujo y le quito el shot. – Pues ahógalo con agua viejo… si te meten preso el escandoló no sólo te afecta a ti, si no que a nosotros y a Urahara.- Renji botó el shot al suelo y le paso el vaso al bartender. – No le de más shots… es menor de edad…- le dijo al bartender. El bartender se asusto. Dio unos pasos atrás y se alejo con dirección al teléfono.

-Es que tú no entiendes…- le dijo Ichigo ahora poniéndose triste. La cólera se había vuelto frustración y esta tristeza.

-Entenderiamos si nos dijeras que esta pasando… - le dijo Hisagi serio.

Ichigo dio un suspiro. Le daba más vergüenza decírles de lo que pensaba. Jalo uno de las sillas en la barra y se iba a sentar cuando tres guardias de la entrada llegaron. – Jóvenes, podemos ver sus identificaciones?- les dijeron. Los tres chicos se quedaron viendo entre ellos.

Hisago se puso la mano en la frente. – Genial…- murmuró.

Los sacaron a los tres del bar. Afuera del bar los chicos comenzaron a caminar con dirección al hotel. –Al menos ya no tenemos que pelear contigo para que no te emborraches…- le dijo Hisagi.

-Cómo entraron en primer lugar si no tenían identificaciones?- les preguntó Renji.

- Pues el guardia en la entrada reconoció a Ichigo de las revistas y yo sólo le dije que estaba en la misma banda… al principio no me creyó pero saque mi teléfono y le mostré las fotos…- le dijo Hisagi. – Qué hay de ti?

-Creo que el guardia reconoció a Rukia. Ni siquiera nos pregunto nada. Nos abrió el pasado desde 20 metros antes que llegaramos.

Ichigo se metió en la conversación en el momento. – Por qué trajiste a Rukia?- le preguntó completamente enojado.

Renji notó el tonó en la voz de Ichigo. – Hey, en primer lugar me la encontré en la entrada del hotel. Ella se vino conmigo… yo no la traje… segundo, viejo. Qué demonios les pasa a ti y Rukia?

Ichigo dio un respiro muy fuerte. Tenía que decirles a algún rato. Cerró los ojos y mientras los apretaba dijo. – Rukia me engaño con Aizen… creo que todo este tiempo han tenido algo a mis espaldas…

Los dos, Renji e Hisagi se sorprendieron. Renji se detuvo de la sorpresa. Hisagi se detuvo después que él. Aún en shock, Renji le preguntó- Estas seguro?

Ichigo se dio la vuelta. Tenía los ojos aguados y se podía ver una mezcla de tristeza, frustración y cólera en ellos. – Encontré una nota en la puerta de Rukia.

Los dos amigos se quedaron viendo entre ellos. Los dos apretaron los labios para no preguntarle que decía en la nota. No necesitaban saber. Conocían a Ichigo y si estaba tan molesto probablemente era porque la nota decía algo que lo hacía estar seguro. – Lo siento…- dijo Hisagi sin saber que agregar.

Ichigo sonrió amargamente. Renji le puso la mano en el hombro. – Ahora entiendo porque querías beber.

Ichigo levantó la ceja y tratando de sonreir le preguntó – Entonces me vas a dejar conseguir algo en otro bar?

-Ni cagando viejo…- le dijo esforzándose por reir mientras lo sacudia.

Hisagi sonrió por un momento. – Llamaré a Ikkaku y a Chad. No te dejaremos beber, pero al menos podemos hacer algo para distraerte.

Ichigo sonrió. Tenía grandes amigos. – No se preocupen… es tarde.

-No viejo… no estás solo. – le dijo Renji. Hisagi llamo a los otros para que los encontraran.

‡‡‡

Rukia había llegado al hotel de regreso. Sumergida en sus pensamientos no había escuchado ni al botones preguntarle si la podía ayudar. Subida en el elevador apretó el botón para el piso de Byakuya. Byakuya estaba solo en su cuarto. Ya había comido. Miraba por la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche. Se preguntaba si así como había alejado a Soi Fong "Tal vez de la misma manera aleje a Hikifune…". Suspiro y se alejo de la ventaja. Miro a su reloj. – Ya es bastante tarde… supongo que debería dormir si me iré en el primer vuelo…- se dijo a si mismo cuando escucho la puerta.

Rukia afuera tenia la cabeza apoyada en la puerta mientras tocaba y lloraba completamente descorazonada. Byakuya se dio la vuelta "Debe ser Yoruichi de nuevo" pensó y camino para la puerta. La abrió y sorprendido vio a Rukia con la cara desecha de las lágrimas. –Rukia?- dijo sorprendido.

Rukia entró llorando y lo abrazo. – Lo sabe… Ichigo se dio cuenta… lo sabe… - le dijo con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Byakuya y apenas respirando por las lagrimas.

Byakuya dejo un suspiro salir y la abrazo de regreso. – Tranquila… todo estará bien…- le dijo.

Un rato pasó y Byakuya había logrado tranquilizar a Rukia. Esta tomaba agua de un vaso mientras Byakuya estaba sentado en una silla frente a ella. – Como se dio cuenta?- le preguntó Byakuya tranquilo.

Rukia suspiro para tranquilizarse aun más. Levantó la cara y con unas pocas lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos le dijo. – Encontró una nota que Aizen me dejo en la puerta-

Byakuya cerró los ojos con cólera "este maldito… probablemente lo hiciste con ese próposito…" pensó. – Y como no te diste cuenta de la nota tu antes que Ichigo lo hiciera?- le preguntó.

Más lágrimas se le vinieron a los ojos a Rukia. Esta suspiro y se las seco. – No me di cuenta. Aizen la debío dejar mientras yo dormía en el cuarto…

-Qué te dijo Ichigo?

-Que no me quiere ver…- Rukia se mordió el labio mientras apretaba los ojos para no llorar.

Byakuya se paró de la silla "Aizen…"pensó con cólera.

-No sé que hacer… no sé si hablar con Ichigo…- le dijo.

Byakuya se dio la vuelta. – Ahora debes hacerlo… no hoy, sólo harías que las cosas se pusieran peor. Pero tal vez la próxima semana cuando ya este más tranquilo.- le dijo.

Ella dijo que sí con la cabeza. – Tienes razón.- luego dio un respiro.

-Compraré los boletos para que nos vayamos en el primer vuelo de mañana. Te parece?

Rukia se terminó el agua. Le dijo que si con la cabeza y luego se paro. –Has sabido algo de Soi Fong?- le preguntó para sacarse lo que paso de la cabeza.

Byakuya le sonrió – No…- le mintió. No quería hacerla sentir peor. Ya había sido suficiente.

Rukia lo abrazó. – Lo siento hermano…- unas lagrimas le salieron mientras lo abrazaba.

Byakuya le sobó el cabello. – Lo sé…- luego la separo. – Ahora ve a dormir. Es tarde y debes estar cansada.

Rukia le dijo que si con la cabeza y salió del cuarto.

Iba caminando por el pasillo confudida y triste. "Por qué…? Por qué lo hize?" se preguntaba a sí misma. Apretó el botón del elevador y se subió en el. "Será que me espero? Mejor sería que le explicará ahora mismo" pensó. –No… Bya tiene razón…- dio un suspiro. De casualidad el elevador se abrió en el piso de Ichigo antes de llegar al de ella. Ella levanto la vista para darle permiso a la gente que se subia y vio el número. "Pero al menos puedo tratar…" pensó y se bajo del elevador.

Camino hasta la puerta de Ichigo y cuando iba a tocar se detuvo. "Cómo me sentiría yo si él hubiese sido quien me engañará a mí?" pensó. Dio un suspiro de nuevo. Bajo lentamente la mano, luego un pensamiento le vino – Pero yo si lo escucharía. Estoy segura que él me escuchará a mí.- se dijo y tocó. Nadie le contestó.

"Tal vez no ha regresado… Qué hago?" se preguntó. Se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la puerta. De nuevo dejo otro suspiro irse y poco a poco se dejo resbalar hasta quedar sentada. – Estoy tan cansada…- dijo. Apoyó su cabeza en una rodilla mientras extendía la otra pierna.

‡‡‡

Aizen manejaba en su auto. Soi Fong por fin se había quedado dormida. Aizen regreso a verla de reojo. Se rio un poco cuando ella ronco por un momento mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Encendio la radio para distraerse un poco. "Erase and Rewind" de Cardigans sonaba.

"Vaya a ti te gustaba esa canción, no Hikifune? Creo que estas fueron las semanas para recordarte…" pensó con una sonrisa amarga. "Lastima que no puedo borrarte…". Aceleró el auto en el medio de la noche que se iba poniendo más oscura. No quería parar. Toda la noche pensaría en aquella que le había robado la existencia.

‡‡‡

Ichigo y los otros regresaban al hotel después de estar afuera casi toda la noche. Se habían ido a un parque y luego pararon por un puesto de comida. Ikkaku seguía comiendo bolitas de pescado en un palito mientras caminaban.

-Vaya… como se decepciona uno de la gente… nunca pensaría que Rukia… pero de nuevo, alguien así de buena…- no pudo terminar su oración porque Renji le pegó un codazo. Ikkaku dejo caer las bolitas de pescado que aún tenía.

-Callate viejo…- le dijo Renji serio.

-Mira lo que hize por tu culpa! Ahora me compras nuevos!- le dijo Ikkaku.

Renji seguía serio. – Para que dices tonterías…

-No te preocupes Renji.- dijo Ichigo mientras entraban en la recepción. Los 5 chicos se pararon y se quedaron viendo entre ellos en un círculo.

-Vas a estar bien?- preguntó Chad a Ichigo.

Ichigo se rió irónicamente. No había recibido tanta atención desde la muerte de su madre. – Estaré bien. No es como que alguien se murió…- dijo.

-Vamos a dormir entonces… estoy muerto…- dijo Hisagi.

Todos dijeron que si y se dirigieron al elevador. Uno por uno fueron bajándose del elevador hasta que sólo quedaron Renji e Ichigo. Los dos estaban en silencio. Renji lo rompió. – Estas seguro que estarás bien?- le preguntó aún preocupado.

Ichigo regreso a verlo con una sonrisa amarga. – Si, no te preocupes. Tu que harás?

-Tal vez vaya donde Orihime.- le contestó Renji.

Ichigo levantó una ceja. – Están…?- Renji regreso a verlo confundido. –Tu sabes… haciéndolo?...- le preguntó de nuevo.

Renji se puso un poco rojo y se rasco la nariz.- Viejo… eso no se pregunta… un caballero no dice…- le contestó.

Ichigo se rio y dijo que si con la cabeza. – Entonces ya…

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Ichigo se movio para la puerta con una sonrisa. –Espero que estén teniendo cuidado, no quiero ser tio.- le dijo burlista.

Renji se rio. Apretó el botón para mantener el ascensor abierto. – Ni nosotros queremos ser padres… apenas comenzamos… cuidate viejo.- levanto dos dedos y le hizo una señal para despedirse.

A Ichigo le cruzo por la mente "Yo no me protegí con Rukia…" pensó de repente. Luego se molestó. – Pero si se estaba acostando con el otro también, seguramente tomaba pastillas…- pensó. Saco la tarjeta de la puerta de su bolsillo mientras caminaba. Cuando ya se acercó se dio cuenta que alguien lo esperaba en la puerta. "Rukia" pensó. Su expresión se hizo más grave. Rukia se había quedado dormida esperando a Ichigo.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Rukia. Cuando se subió de nuevo en el elevador llamó a Renji. Renji le contestó de inmediato. – Hey viejo… me puedo quedar en tu cuarto?- le preguntó.

-No… no es nada serio… sólo hay algo que me estorba en mi cuarto…- le dijo Ichigo.

-Bueno te veo en la puerta entonces.- Y colgó. Se arrecostó en el elevandor. Tenía cólera… mucha cólera. "Qué pensaste que te dejaría darme excusas y más mentiras?" le preguntó mentalmente a Rukia.

‡‡‡

Rukia sintió como algo vibraba en su bolsillo. Abrió sus ojos confundida sin saber donde se encontraba. Luego recordó. Lentamente se fue parando. "Nunca regreso" se preguntó a sí misma. Se pasó las manos por la cara y luego sacó su celular. Tenía una llamada perdida. 'Hermano' decía el teléfono.

Lo llamo de regreso. Este le contestó de inmediato. –Buenos días. Te llamo porque nuestro vuelo sale en dos horas. Como te sientes?- le preguntó.

Rukia comenzó a caminar con dirección al elevador. – Como si hubiese dormido en el suelo.- le contestó. –Estaré lista en una hora. Te veo en la recepción?- le pregunto.

-Si - le contestó Byakuya.

Los dos colgaron. Rukia guardo su celular. "Será que si se emborrachó" pensó preocupada por Ichigo. Miro su reloj. Eran las 4 de la mañana. "Dios hermano… porque tienes que de verdad reservar el primer vuelo de la mañana…" pensó cansada mientras suspiraba.

‡‡‡

Orihime se levantó por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Los brazos de Renji la envolvían. Ella sonrió cuando sintió que él la apretaba más. Se rió como una niña mientras se daba la vuelta entre los brazos de Renji para quedar frente a frente. Renji hizo una mueca. Abrió los ojos y la vio sonriendo. Este sonrió de regreso y la abrazó más fuerte mientras cerraba los ojos.

Orihime se rio. Luego recordó la llamada que Renji había recibido la noche anterior. – Renji… qué pasó anoche?- le preguntó curiosa.

Renji recordó y se separo de ella. Se sentó mientras se restregaba los ojos. Orihime se sentó al lado de él. – Es una larga historia… para hacerla corta… Ichigo terminó con Rukia.

Orihime se sorprendió. – Cómo?- le dijo confundida.

Renji se sintió incomodo. No sabía si Orihime todavía tenía sentimientos o lo que pasaba por la cabeza y el corazón de ella. Le incomodaba un poco hablar de Ichigo con ella. Especialmente Ichigo estando soltero de nuevo. – Rukia le puso los cachos…- le dijo.

-Como?!- preguntó Orihime un poco molesta.

-Te molesta?- le preguntó Renji incomodo. Mientras le sacaba el brazo de la espalda de Orihime.

Orihime lo vio confundida hacer eso. Y luego lo vio a la cara. – Si… me molesta… por que Ichigo es mi amigo… y cómo sea, fue el primer hombre del que me enamoré. Pero eso no quiere decir que porque él este soltero, yo quiera estar con él.- luego se acercó más a él y lo abrazo.- Yo quiero estar contigo Renji… de verdad si te amo…- le dijo dulcemente mientras le ponía la cabeza en el pecho.

Este sonrió y le dio un beso en el cabello mientras la abrazaba. – Lo siento…- le dijo.

Ella sonrio y dijo que no con la cabeza. – No tienes porque…- se quedaron un rato callados. Luego ella agregó. – Extrañaré esto… amanecer así contigo- le dijo.

Renji sonrió. – Yo también…- le dijo. – Siempre puedes venir a quedarte conmigo…

Ella sonrió. –Lo mismo para ti.- le sonrió.

-Supongo que es bueno que ninguno de los dos vivimos con nuestras familias.- le dijo con una sonrisa picara mientras se acercaba para besarla. Los dos se besaron y se fueron arrecostando en la cama.

‡‡‡

Ese día, todos se reunieron para irse de regreso a Tokio. Cuando llegaron a la recepción para tomar la limosina Ichigo preguntó donde estaba Rukia. – Se fue en avión con Byakuya. Tú no sabías?- preguntó Yoruichi.

"Así que no les ha dicho" pensó Ichigo.

-Ichigo y Rukia terminaron.- dijo Chad cuando vio la cara confundida de Yoruichi y Urahara.

Estos dos se quedaron bien con cara triste. – Bueno que se le puede hacer… 'Nos envies, nos amours, On s'en va sans savoir'... (Nuestros anhelos, nuestros amores… todos en un momento dejamos)- dijo Urahara mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda a Yoruichi. – Vamos es hora de terminar este viaje loco.

Todos se fueron para limosina que los esperaba. Yoruichi quería preguntar pero notó la cara de Ichigo. Hablaría con él más tarde.

‡‡‡

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días. Urahara les había dado una semana libre a los chicos después de que trabajaran todo ese tiempo en los videos. Pero les dijo que el sábado de esa semana tendrían una entrevista en vivo en el programa de momo ya que ese día sería el especial acerca de ellos. Los videos habían estado tocando a diario y las canciones que habían salido en Amazon e iTunes estaban en las primers 10 más vendidas de los últimos 4 días. Todos estaban emocionados con excepción de Ichigo quien aún estaba afectado por lo que había pasado la semana anterior.

Estaba en su casa jugando basketball afuera para tratar de evitar las preguntas de sus hermanas. Ellas no dejaban de preguntarle porque se habían terminado las cosas con Rukia. Les había sorprendido mucho que se terminara la relación. Las niñas lo miraban desde la casa preocupadas. Inclusive Karin estaba alli. Su padre lo notó y salió por un rato.

Ichigo tiró la pelota al aró pero había fallado. Su padre la atrapo en lugar de él. Comenzó a botar la pelota. – Sabes que ellas sólo están preocupadas por ti… evitándolas no mejoraras las cosas.- le dijo

Ichigo se paró recto. – Lo sé… pero ahora no puedo hablar…- le dijo.

- Hablar nos ayuda a curar las heridas y hasta puede que te ayude a entender lo que paso.

-No hay nada que entender.- le dijo. El padre se frustro y le tiro la pelota con fuerza. Este la evito. –Hey!- le gritó Ichigo.

-Aunque sea ve hablar con tus amigos. Sino puedes hacerlo con tu familia de sangre, al menos hazlo con tu familia de elección.- le dijo el señor. Luego se dio la vuelta y se metió a la casa. Ichigo regreso a ver a sus hermanas y les sonrio. – Voy a donde Renji.- gritó con dirección a la casa.- y se fue de ese lugar.

‡‡‡

Soi Fong estaba en la sala de Aizen viendo televisión. Este salió de su cuarto con un saco gris en el hombro mientras se remangaba una camisa de algodón fina blanca. Vio como Soi Fong cambiaba los canales sin parar en realidad en ninguno. Se rió.

- Así que hoy tampoco iras a trabajar o hablar con el abogado…- le dijo.

Soi Fong regreso a verlo de reojo frustrada. Apago el televisor. – Pense que vendrías conmigo.

Aizen se hecho a carcajadas. – Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa? No eres una mujer independiente?

Ella hizo puchero y subió sus pies al sofá abrazando sus rodillas. – Lo soy… pero no quiero ver a Yoruichi… y no quiero tratar con el abogado ahora.

- Ya te dieron los pies frios?- le dijo Aizen mientras le remangaba la otra manga.

-Uhmmmm…- le dijo Soi Fong sin regresarlo a ver. – Para que te llevas el saco si esta caliente afuera?- le cambio el tema.

-Tengo un viaje al norte por un photo shot. Regreso tarde esta noche.

-Me quedo sola todo el día?- dijo frustrada. –Moriré del aburrimiento…

Aizen se puso el saco en el hombro mientras se reía. – Ve a trabajar o donde el abogado. Necesitarás dinero si quieres un lugar donde vivir.

- Uhmmmmmm…- le dijo Soi Fong y se dejo caer en el sofá.

Aizen se rio. – Bueno, me voy. Portate bien…- le dijo y se fue.

Ella se levantó y lo vio alejarse desde el mueble. Con cara de resentimiento dijo para si misma – Me pudo haber preguntado si lo quería acompañar…- quedo viendo para todos lados. – Ni siquiera puedo limpiar para entretenerme… todo esta muy limpio.- Se levantó del mueble y comenzó a caminar por el condo.

Todo estaba muy limpio y en su lugar. Vio la puerta del cuarto, la puerta era de cristal y se podía ver adentro. Frente a esta puerta había otra puerta, igual de cristal. Ella se asomó y vio que era la oficina de este. Abrio la puerta. Tenía un gran escritorio de cristal que no tenia gavetas. La pantalla de la computadora era enorme. Todo el cuarto estaba lleno de fotografías de Marilyin Monroe. Ella se acerco y se dio cuenta que algunas eran las originales. –Wow, estas debieron costarle una fortuna.- La oficina, con diferencia al resto de la casa estaba completamente oscura.

"Dónde estará el interruptor?" preguntó. "Será que las luces son…" pensó y aplaudió. Las luces se prendieron. Alli se dio cuenta que en las espaldas del escritorio grande cubriendo toda la pared estaba una foto de Hikifune. No era la foto semi desnuda. Era una foto de ella sonriendo sentaba en un parque rodeada de niños. Los niños estaban cortados y la mayoría de la fotografía correspondía a la cara y torso de esta. Tenía un sombrero grande para protegerse del sol, con los ojos cerrados. Se miraba candida.

-Uhmmm…- Soi Fong no podía quererla. No la conocía y no la odiaba. Pero era la mujer que sin quererlo le había robado lo que ella siempre quizo más. Luego ella dio un suspiro "Bueno en realidad nunca lo dejaste ir…" pensó. Luego recordó. "La carta debe estar aquí…" pensó. Y vio para todos lados. Quería saber que decía en ella. Comenzó a buscar tratando de no mover nada de su lugar para que no se notará.

‡‡‡

Rukia estaba en casa de su hermano empacando las cosas de Soi Fong. Byakuya había decidido decirle y está para ayudar a su hermano le dijo que ella se ocuparía de las cosas de Soi Fong. Doblaba unos vestidos mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. – Todo esto es mi culpa…- se dijo a si misma mientras se mordía el labio. Puso el vestido en la cama y se fue a la ventana. "Será que ya es hora de llamarte…" pensó.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Ella regresó a verlo y se acercó a él. Tenía un poco de esperanzas de que fuera Ichigo que se había tranquilizado y quería escuchar la explicación, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que no era posible. Al ver el identificador se dio cuenta que su interior tenía razón. –Urahara…

-Rukia querida… estas bien?- le preguntó preocupado.

Ella sonrio medio amargamente. – Si Urahara, estoy mejor. Esta llamando por un trabajo?- le pregunto.

- Si… pero este es un trabajo que puede hacerte sentir incomoda…- le dijo.

Rukia no entendió. Urahara continuó hablando. – Ichimaru quiere que estes en el especial de Bold ace…- le dijo

Rukia se sintió un poco incomoda. "Supongo que no necesitaré llamarte".

- Entiendo si prefieres no hacerlo… hablaré con Ichimaru y le explicaré.- le dijo cuando ella no le respondió.

-No, no te preocupes. Iré.- le dijo esta tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Segura?- le preguntó.

-Si…- le dijo esta.

-Bueno, te mandaré un email con los detalles.- le dijo este.

-Bueno…- le dijo esta.

-Que tengas un buen dia Rukia.- le dijo Urahara. Esta le colgó.

- Será mejor que hable con él antes de ese día. – se dijo a si mismo y le marcó.

‡‡‡

Ichigo estaba por llegar a la casa de Renji cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonarle. Lo sacó y cuando vio de quien se trataba le dio cólera. Contestó el teléfono y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, este le dijo – Qué quieres? No tengo nada de que hablar contigo. No me llames…- y le colgó. –Tsss- Ichigo hizo sonar sus dientes y camino más rápido donde Renji.

‡‡‡

Rukia suspiro. – O tal vez no…- se dijo a si misma y tiro el teléfono a la cama mientras se dejaba caer en ella.

‡‡‡

Ichigo llego a donde Renji. Abrio el pequeño porton de Renji. Y se sorprendió al ver a Renji sentando en las escaleras de su casa y Orihime trabajando en el jardín de la casa. Levantó una ceja y se acercó.

-Ustedes no viven juntos ahora, o si?- preguntó.

Renji puso cara de serio. – Estás loco? Sólo llevamos un mes…

Orihime regreso a verlo. – Además mi tía me mata.

- Entonces abusas de ella haciéndola trabajar en tu jardín?- le dijo a Renji serio.

-Oye… no obligo a nadie a nada. Esas plantas son de ella.- le dijo.

-Como no tengo espacio para tener un jardín en mi apartamento decidí que usaría el de Renji. – dijo Orihime mientras plantaba.

Ichigo se sentó al lado de Renji. –Hablando de plantas… que estas sembrando?- le pregunto.

Orihime regreso a verlo con una gran sonrisa- Trinidad Moruga Scorpion- le dijo.

Ichigo la vio confundido. Renji aclaro. – De acuerdo a un articulo que ella leyó es el chile más picante del mundo…

-Y porque quieres comer eso?- le preguntó.

Ella sonrio mientras se rascaba la nariz con las manos sucias dejándose la cara llena de tierra. – Porque me gusta lo picante… esta mal?

-Bueno supongo que no… tu lo vas a comer?- le preguntó a Renji.

-Estas loco viejo! Como jalapeños y me duele cuando entra y cuando sale!- le dijo.

Ichigo se rio. Entonces vio como unas chicas se asomaban por la baranda y luego se escondían. Luego regreso a ver a Renji. – Han estado así toda la semana. Desde que el video comenzó a aparecer en el internet y en la televisión no dejan de venir…- le dijo Renji un poco incomodo.

Ichigo se rio. – La fama viejo… la fama…

Orihime seguía plantando y con una sonrisa le dijo – Si, yo le digo que escojio un mal momento para tener novia.

Renji puso cara de serio.- Ja ja ja… graciosa.

Orihime se rio. Ichigo se rio con ella. – Ustedes si que se están poniendo serios. – les dijo Ichigo viéndolos a los dos. Ellos se pusieron rojos. Ichigo se rio. Luego se quedo callado y se puso triste.

-Tú como estas?- le preguntó Renji.

-Me acaba de llamar….

-Y?- agregó Renji.

-No contesté… no tengo nada de que hablar con ella.- dijo sin decir nada más. Renji y Orihime se quedaron viendo entre ellos. Orihime se levantó de donde estaba y se limpio las manos un poco en el pantalón. Camino hasta donde Ichigo y se sentó al lado de él. Le hecho los brazos a los lados y dijo en vos alta – Abrazo de grupo!- tratando de alcanzar a Renji.

Renji movio la cabeza para el otro lado y los ignoro. Orihime se separo de Ichigo. – Hey! – le dijo.

Renji regreso a verla. – Te viste como estas! Estas hecha una mugre! No te abrazo así…- le dijo.

Orihime le hizo un puchero. – Malo…

Ichigo sólo se hecho a reir. – Gracias amigos…- les dijo con una sonrisa.

‡‡‡

Despues de buscar por todos lados en el cuarto no encontró nada. Luego como si la inspiración hubiese bajado de la nada se dio la vuelta y quedo viendo la fotografía de Hikifune. "Es demasiado obvio…" pensó. Pero igual camino con esa dirección. Ya una vez frente a la fotografía la movio a un para separarla de la pared lo suficiente para ver si había algo. Un sobre calló.

-Ah! Entonces te vas por lo simple!- dijo. Se agacho a recoger el sobre. "Si es…" pensó al ver la dirección y el nombre de Byakuya escrito en garabatos en el sobre. – Debio haber estado muy mal…- dijo en vos alta mientras le pasaba el dedo por la dirección. Camino hasta el escritorio y se sentó en el.

Se mordió un labio. "Será que la leo?" pensó. Después de un rato de dudas abrió el sobre.

Saco las dos hojas de papel. La tinta estaba borrosa en ciertos lugares. Se notaba que había estado llorando mientras la escribia. Soi Fong se sintió un poco mal ya que sentía que estaba violando algo sagrado, pero por años había querido entender a esa mujer que sin estarlo había estado todos esos años en su vida.

' A veces nunca pensamos que diremos adiós… a veces pensamos que estaremos juntos siempre, que somos indestructibles y que la vida nos durara años y años. Soñamos pensando en nuestro futuro, los hijos, a veces hasta los nietos. Incluimos personas en estos planes y creemos que ellas nunca se irán…

Pero la vida se da vuelta y con irónia se rie de nosotros. Nos enseña como todo aquello que planeamos, todo aquello que soñamos, no es más que una ilusión que creamos. Como un golpe fuerte en la cara, las cosas se caen cuando apenas las vamos construyendo, cuando apenas se iban formando.

Entonces… en esos momentos agradecemos por los recuerdos que aún nos hacen sonreir… las personas y los momentos que llenaron todo de luz y felicidad hasta cuando se han ido… tu fuiste uno de esos momentos de luz… y aunque no pueda decirte adiós no creas que no te pienso… y me duele saber que no seré un buen momento, ni un buen recuerdo el día que tu le digas adiós a esta vida que se rio de los dos…

Tal vez nunca entiendas esta carta, tal vez nunca entiendas lo que paso… pero quiero pedirte perdón… no por mí… sino por él. Perdona Aizen que fue la única alegría que tuve en estos últimos días… a mí… a mí te pido me olvides… se feliz Bya… se feliz… llena la vida con momentos felices, antes que esta se de la vuelta y se ria en tu cara como lo hizo en la mía…

Y si puedo pedirte un último favor… Busca la caja que enterré por el árbol de sakura en "el camino de mi abuela". Tú eres él único que sabe donde esta. Saca los aretes que están allí. Toma uno tu y dale el otro a Aizen… quiero que los dos los tiren al rio… para que el rio se lleve mi recuerdo. Es hora de decir adiós…

Hikifune Sousuke '

Soi Fong lloraba en el cuarto mientras leía la carta sintiendo lastima por Hikifune. Después de tantos años de odiar el recuerdo de esa mujer. Se dio cuenta que ella misma lo único que había pedido era ser olvidada. Doblo la carta y la puso de nuevo en el sobre. Camino de regreso a donde el cuadro estaba y regreso la carta a donde estaba. Quedo viendo a la foto y con una reverencia le pidió perdón y le dijo adiós a Hikifune.

- No te conocí… pero te prometo que intentaré que esos dos por fin te dejen descanzar en paz…- le dijo viendo directamente a la fotografía.

Soi Fong se fue de regreso a su cuarto a cambiarse. No se quedaría más sentada esperando por que las cosas pasarán. Tenía que ponerse en pie y comenzar a caminar.

‡‡‡

Renji estaba cocinando para Orihime e Ichigo. Esta estaba en el baño dándose una ducha mientras Renji e Ichigo conversaban en la cocina. Urahara le había llamado a Ichigo para informarle que Rukia estaría en la entrevista esa semana. Ichigo se había incomodado un poco pero había aceptado que ella estuviera por el bien de la banda. Sabía que era buena publicidad para ellos.

- Viejo, en realidad entiendo que estes así… me imagino que debe doler que te pongan los cachos… pero ignorarla por toda la entrevista? No te parece algo que una nena haría?

-Lo sé… tienes razón… pero no sé actuar como que nada ha pasado…- dijo mientras miraba por la ventana.

Renji regreso a verlo – No tienes que hacerlo. Simplemente se civilizado…

-Trataré…- le dijo mientras tiraba un suspiro.

-Toma esto y deja de suspirar.- le dijo Renji mientras le pasaba un plato de pad thai.

-Oye… desde cuando cocinas asi?- le preguntó sorprendido.

- Siempre viejo… sólo no me gusta cocinar para mi solo.

Ichigo sonrio mientras Renji se servía a él y a Orihime. – Estoy pensando en tratar de conocer a otra persona… para que me saque lo de Rukia.

Renji levantó una ceja mientras ponía los platos en el desayunador. – Encontrar a alguien no es algo que trates… pero supongo que Rukia es la única relación seria que has tenido… tal vez no sea mala idea. Ahora que somos famosos no debería ser difícil conocer chicas.

Orihime ya había terminado que había terminado de bañarse y ahora se cepillaba el cabello los interrumpió – Quien conocer otras chicas?

Renji se dio la vuelta asustado – Ichigo! Ichigo!

Ichigo se comenzó a reir y aclaró las cosas. – Estaba pensando que era una buena idea.

Orihime dejo de peinarse. – La verdad es que puede ayudarte a olvidar… pero al mismo tiempo no sé si es algo sano que salgas buscando a alguien sólo para olvidar a otra persona. Creo que si sucede es porque debía suceder… pero si lo fuerzas es posible que sólo termines lastimando a alguien… o que salgas lastimado tú también.

Ichigo se hecho para atrás y puso los brazos detrás del respaldar de la silla. – Pero entonces como encontraré a la persona perfecta.

Orihime dijo que no con la cabeza. – Nunca encontrarás a la persona perfecta… y mientras sigas buscándola entonces más frustraciones tendrás. – Orihime regresó a ver a Renji. – Si encuentras a la persona que te hace sonreir y con la que te sientes en tranquilidad… entonces sabes que tienes un buen chance de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir tu vida… no perfecta… pero lo suficientemente perfecta para ti.

Renji le sonrió. Ichigo suspiro. – Esto no me ayuda… así me sentía con Rukia…- dijo. Los dos Renji y Orhime pusieron una cara triste. Se sentían mal por él. Ichigo lo notó. Sentó bien y agarró sus palillos. – No se preocupen por mi… es hora de comer.

Los dos Renji e Orihime le dieron una media sonrisa y se sentaron en el desayunador.

‡‡‡

Soi Fong estaba parada frente a la puerta del condominio con su llave en la mano preguntándose si debería abrir o no. "Será que esta allí?" se preguntaba a sí misma. "No es la mitad del día… debe estar trabajando" pensó y abrió la puerta. El lugar parecía estar vació. – Donde esta la sirvienta?- se preguntó. Camino hacia el estudio. Abrio la puerta y se quedó petrificada cuando vio a Byakuya sentado en el escritorio hablando por teléfono.

Este regreso a verla sorprendido. – Yoruichi… puedo llamarte más tarde?

Soi Fong le dijo que no con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a salir del condominio.

-No, espera…- le dijo Byakuya. Ella dio un suspiro y se quedó allí parada.

-No, no es nada serio. Terminaremos estos arreglos más tarde…- le dijo. Luego colgó. Regreso a ver a Soi Fong. – Me alegro de ver que estas bien. No sabía que vendrías…

Ella suspiro. – No pensé que ibas a estar aquí… si quieres mejor me voy y regreso otro día.

-No, no te preocupes.- le dijo este mientras se paraba de la silla. – Si quieres puedo irme del condominio.

-No te preocupes.- le decía cuando notó el yeso en el brazo de Byakuya. – Qué es eso?- le preguntó sorprendida.

Byakuya levantó el yeso. – Un pequeño accidente. No es tan serio. Ya casi no me duele.

-Qué bueno…- le dijo. Los dos se quedarón un rato en un silencio incomodo. Soi Fong quería decirle de la carta, pero sabía que ese no era el momento. Tenía que hacer otras cosas antes de decirle.

-Ya contactaste el abogado?- Byakuya rompió el silencio.

Soi Fong lo vio confundida – Uh?

- Para el divorcio…- le preguntó.

Ella dio un suspiro. –No todavía…

-Donde estás quedándote? Con Aizen?- le preguntó sonando más serio al final de la pregunta.

- Si…

-Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí. Yo puedo irme a un hotel.- le dijo.

Ella comenzó a molestarse "me ofreces porque te molesta que este con Aizen… es todo un problema con Aizen… no me has dicho ni un momento si reconsideraría las cosas" – Hay algo que necesito terminar donde Aizen antes de mudarme.

-Ya veo… bueno si quieres te dejo sola aquí en el estudio. Estaré hablando con mi agente en la sala.- le dijo y se fue.

Soi Fong dio un suspiro y se dirigió al escritorio. La computadora ya estaba encendida así que sólo se metió a buscar archivos. "Las fotos de Hikifune deben estar en el folder del 2007…". Ella metió su pen-drive en el usb slot y comenzó a ver entre las fotos de Hikifune. "Debe haber una donde se vea el nombre del orfanato…" pensó mientras seguía viendo entre las fotos. Después de un rato la encontró. –Aquí esta!- dijo en vos alta y la grabo. Saco el usb drive y lo metió en su cartera. Agarro la laptop que estaba a un lado y la metió en una maleta. "Con esto puedo ir a ver si tenían alguna información de su enfermedad o la razón por la que dejo su trabajo" pensó.

Byakuya abrió la puerta. – Quieres té?- le preguntó.

Ella se sorprendió. Agarro la maleta y se paro bien. – Seguro…- le dijo y fue donde él. Cuando llego a su lado se asomó por la puerta – Donde esta la mucama?

Byakuya se dirigió al comedor. – Le di vacaciones por unas semanas… quiero estar solo…- le dijo.

Ella lo siguió al llegar al cuarto del comedor se dio cuenta que ya habían dos sets de té en el suelo. Ella sonrió. Puso la computadora en la entrada de la puerta y se sentó frente a él. Él le sirvió té en silencio haciéndolo tal como a ella le gustaba. Ella lo vio sorprendida –Aun recuerdas…

-Claro…- le dijo él mientras le pasaba el té.

Ella le sonrió y él le regresó la sonrisa. Los dos tomaron del té. Hablaron de lo que los dos habían hecho en los días de ausencia del otro. Byakuya la había sorprendido al decirle que dejaría el modelaje. Le preguntó de nuevo si quería que le diera el condominio. Ella le respondío de nuevo que no. En ningún momento hablaron del divorcio. Como si este no existiera. Luego de terminar el té ella le sonrió y le dijo que se tenía que ir. Él le dijo que sí. La acompaño a la puerta y allí los dos se despidieron con una reverencia y una sonrisa. "Vaya… no sentí el orgullo…" pensó alegre cuando se metía en el elevador.

‡‡‡

Aizen regreso a su casa. Soi Fong estaba sentada en el suelo con la computadora en su regazo y algunos papeles donde anotaba la información del orferinato. Este había entrado sin hacer mucha bulla, así que esta no se había dado cuenta. Aizen puso la maleta en el suelo y con una sonrisa picara le habló. – Los papeles del divorcio?- le dijo.

Esta dio un gran salto quedando parada. Algunos papeles salieron volando.

-Me asustaste!- le gritó mientras comenzaba a recoger los papeles.

Aizen se rio, sabía que la sorprendería y estaba orgulloso que lo había hecho. Se acercó para ayudarla a recoger los papeles. –No! Dejalos allí!—le dijo y corrió a recogerlos todos.

Aizen la vio confundido. –Qué son?- le preguntó.

-Un projecto que tome para no aburrirme.- le dijo ella mientras los ponía en orden.

-No deberías trabajar en tu divorcio?- le dijo.

-No te preocupes...- le dijo ella.

El sonrió.- Bien.- le dijo. Luego comenzó a caminar para su cuarto.

Ella se quedó en la sala recogiendo lo que tenía en la mano. "Que bueno que no vio los papeles… sino se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo" pensó mientras lo veía alejarse de la sala.

‡‡‡

Renji y Orihime estaban dándole las espaldas a la puerta mientras se despedían de Ichigo. Este se había quedado todo el día allí. Se sentía mejor entre amigos.

-Gracias por todo… en mi casa me hubiese vuelto loco.- les dijo Ichigo.

-No te preocupes viejo. Recuerda que esta es tu casa también.- le dijo Renji con una sonrisa y dándole la mano.

-Trataré de no estar de violín más esta semana.- les dijo riéndose.

Orihime y Renji se rieron. Ichigo se dio la vuelta. Orihime lo detuvo. – Hey Ichigo.

Ichigo se volteó – Sí?

-Recuerda que nadie es un angel… a veces cometemos errores… por qué no hablas con ella?- le dijo sintiéndose mal por él.

- Un error es ponerse calcetines diferentes en la mañana… no levantarse con hombres diferentes… No tengo nada de que hablar con Rukia.- le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Ella se mordió el labio. – No te preocupes Orihime… estaré bien…- levantó la mano para despedirse de sus amigos.

Renji y Orihime se metieron a la casa un poco triste por su amigo.


End file.
